Tsukuyomi
by Yui Yogima
Summary: Sus vidas eran normales hasta el día que Sasuke se le declaró. Entonces, extrañas visiones comenzaron...
1. Un reloj de tiempo limitado

**Tsukuyomi**

- . - . -

Advertencias: El siguiente relato contiene escenas yaoi -a este punto tods deben saber lo que significa- si no es tu agrado abstente de leer y/o comentar.

Todos los personajes descritos en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. No obtengo ninguna ganancia monetaria, solo trabajo por amor al arte.

- . - . -

**Capítulo 1. **

**Un reloj de tiempo limitado  
**

- . - . -

_La oscuridad era casi absoluta, apenas podía notarlo a través de sus ojos entreabiertos, el dolor era agonizante pero se resistía a el. No podía cerrarse al mundo, quería seguir mirando sus ojos, pese a la situación y aunque no podía sonreír, internamente casi saltaba de felicidad. Por muy contradictorio que sonara._

_Tosió brevemente sintiendo el sabor de la sangre escapando entre sus labios y trato de pronunciar su nombre pero apenas pudo mover los labios sintiendo una nueva punzada de dolor cerca del hombro. Era obvia la gravedad de la herida pero no importaba, debía resistir, era lo menos que le debía después de ser el responsable de aquella locura. _

_Sentía su respiración entrecortada muy cerca de sus labios, su mirada fija sin perder el contacto trasmitía todas las emociones que no pudieron decirse. Era esa la razón que lo hacía tan feliz, la que lo impulsaba a ignorar el dolor y la certeza de que su corazón latía cada vez más lento._

_Nunca quiso que terminara de ese modo. La oscuridad se volvía más densa a su alrededor, casi no podía escuchar la lluvia pero aún la sentía mojando sus mejillas, limpiando sus rostros de todo rastro de la pelea. _

_Finalmente sus esfuerzos por tocarlo pudieron menos que su voluntad dejando caer sus brazos con un sonido hueco entre la tierra y el silencio se hizo presente. Su corazón lanzó un último latido y el dolor terminó…_

- . - . -

. - . - .

…Abrió los ojos casi al mismo tiempo que se llevó una mano a ellos tratando de evitar el intenso brillo del sol. Inconscientemente se quitó las gotas invisibles de agua pero era obvio que no estaba lloviendo. _Un sueño..._ Permaneció quieto regulando su respiración y volvió a intentarlo, miró a los lados. La terraza. Dio un amplio bostezo dispuesto a retomar su merecido descanso cuando una oleada de gritos lo obligó a incorporarse. Gateo el tramo que lo separaba de la reja de seguridad mirando hacia abajo en dirección del sonido. Indudablemente provenía de la canchas, en la parte trasera del edificio que eligió para su siesta. Logró disipar los resquicios de sueño recapitulando su situación; se había perdido las primeras dos clases de la mañana y a juzgar por la cantidad de gente que iba y venía quizá no quedaba mucho de la hora de descanso.

Golpeó ligeramente sus mejillas con las palmas antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

- . - . -

. - . - .

Corría tan rápido como podía atravesando largos corredores y esquivando personas que en más de una ocasión casi lo orillan a un accidente, llevándose insultos variados y algunas risas compartidas de quienes lo conocían lo suficiente como para considerar aquello una situación típica. La sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, divertido de si mismo hasta que llegó a las últimas escaleras, giró para bajar frenando al dar el siguiente paso, cerró los ojos tratando de detener su carrera pero al estrellarse con otro cuerpo no pudo evitarlo. Sintió que el otro lo tomaba del brazo jalándolo hacia si. Su inconfundible risilla lo animó a abrir los ojos, primero miró hacia atrás sintiendo la orilla del primer escalón y entonces pudo soltar el aire.

– Eso estuvo cerca –comentó Sai soltándolo.

– Gracias –rió llevándose una mano a la nuca– tengo que irme...

– Que inusual verlos separados –retomó– ¿ahora te escondes de Uchiha?

– No es eso, solo me quede dormido –hablo mientras bajaba escalones– y creo que ya voy tarde a la práctica…

– ¿Podrías llevarle esto? –le extendió una pequeña bolsa de papel. Naruto la tomó notando el vendaje en la muñeca del otro.

– ¿Qué te paso?

– Nada importante, pero llévaselo rápido. Podría necesitarlo –su típica sonrisa le dio la certeza de lo que ya suponía.

– ¿Pelearon? –la mirada mortificada del rubio, como casi siempre, quebró su falsa sonrisa adoptando una actitud seria.

– ¿…Ya te lo dijo?

– Que…

– ¡Naruto! –aquel grito fue la señal de salida para el rubio, y antes que Sakura lo encontrara, saltó los últimos escalones que lo separaban de la planta baja– ¿dónde está? –murmuro con el ceño fruncido llegando al lado de Sai.

– Fue a terminar un encargo –giró sobre si cambiando completamente su semblante– por cierto, eres muy imprudente.

Sakura apenas tuvo oportunidad de dirigirle una mirada gélida antes que Sai la dejara con el reclamo a medias. Mantuvo el gesto fruncido mientras lo observó alejarse.

- . - . -

. - . - .

No tenía ni la menor idea de qué iba a reclamarle Sakura y aún así salió corriendo consciente de que no había otra opción. Recientemente la pelirosa había encontrado como deporte tratar de corregirlo, que si era impuntual, que los deberes, que su falta de participación en algún club, siempre tenía alguna buena excusa para perseguirlo. Lo cierto es que un par de meses atrás no le hubiera molestado tanto, cuando creyó que Sakura le gustaba, pero luego de las vacaciones de verano algo pareció cambiar y en cuanto volvió a verla, notó la diferencia. No paso mucho antes que ella comenzara este nuevo _hobbie_, pero no parecía interesada en él, más bien la notaba… molesta.

Detuvo su paso ante aquel pensamiento. Era por eso que la evitaba, no quería tratar con Sakura de ese modo, incluso cuando preguntó la razón, ella siempre lo evadía. Y ahora era su turno para escapar, al menos hasta que supiera el motivo y pudiera disculparse; a sugerencia de Shikamaru, que insistía en que las mujeres eran _demasiado problemáticas_.

Mecánicamente sus pies lo llevaron a la zona de clubes. El más retirado de ellos, luego de cruzar el sendero de árboles, era el dojo. Un área destinada a los miembros del club de Kendo pero que desde unas semanas atrás compartían con el equipo de exhibición. Un pequeño grupo improvisado que participaría en una competencia regional; según las categorías su escuela podía participar en arquería y combate. Curiosamente habían seleccionado algunos alumnos que no participaban en clubes, ni siquiera en kendo, pero el profesor responsable, Kakashi, había sugerido a Sasuke, Gaara, y él mismo para la parte del combate, aún así se reservó sus razones para rechazar la propuesta. Eso no impedía que Naruto, curioso por naturaleza, siempre estuviera presente. Siempre que podía. O cuando no peleaba con Sasuke, como oportunamente recordó que había sucedido.

Se detuvo en la puerta del dojo cuando volvió a su memoria la razón por la que se había saltado clases pretendiendo faltar a ese entrenamiento. Desde aquel lugar observó a los únicos ocupantes del sitio practicando con espadas de bambú. El combate era solo entrenamiento pero siempre se lo tomaban demasiado en serio, por eso Kakashi les había prohibido usar espadas reales, pese a que serían necesarias en la exhibición. Gaara era un poco más bajo en estatura pero ese parecía el único defecto porque era capaz de sostener la pelea con la misma fuerza y velocidad que Sasuke imponía. Por varios minutos, Naruto se quedó hipnotizado con el intercambio de golpes hasta que un par de movimientos especialmente bruscos lo hicieron apretar la bolsa que aún sostenía. Bajó la mirada hacia ella recordando que debía dársela a Sasuke.

Y en vez de hacerse notar como tenía por costumbre subió al piso de las graderías, acomodándose en el lugar más alejado donde no pudieran verlo. Se recostó en una de las bancas dejando que sus brazos colgaran a cada lado, aún sostenía la pequeña bolsa. No era extraño que él y Sasuke tuvieran diferencias cada día o cada hora, si era posible. Era parte del día discutir por razones absurdas. El problema venía de semanas atrás, cuando aceptó ayudar a Sai, que al igual que Sasuke había sido elegido para la competencia. Siendo miembro del club de arquería, daría una exhibición de tiro que requería de un pequeño asistente. Según Sasuke, ese era un trabajo que cualquiera del club podría realizar pero Naruto insistía en apoyarlo solo por ser su amigo. El tema se volvió cada vez más tenso cuando Sasuke empezó a perder argumentos que respaldaran su posición y el detonante había sido esa mañana cuando se le ocurrió insinuar un posible interés de parte de Sai hacia el rubio, algo que iba más allá de la amistad. Obviamente, Naruto se molesto considerándolo un recurso demasiado bajo para la desesperación ilógica del moreno.

Y ahí estaba. Enfurruñado, tragándose sus propias palabras al gritarle que no le volvería a hablar hasta que se disculpara.

– ¡¿Qué clase de espíritu joven es ese? –no tuvo tiempo de quejarse cuando aquel grito prácticamente lo arrojó al suelo. Se incorporó para ver a Lee golpeando a un rival imaginario– deberías entrenar conmigo, desperdicias tu juventud descansando –sonrió ayudándolo a levantarse.

– ¿Y qué se supone que haces aquí?

– Kakashi-sensei dijo que si entreno lo suficiente podré entrar en el equipo –le lanzó un golpe que Naruto evitó retrocediendo.

– ¿Para la competencia? ¿Quieres ir? –retrocedió pasos cortos no queriendo caer en el juego de Lee.

– ¡Por supuesto! Es una oportunidad única, deberías intentarlo –trató de alcanzarlo con una patada pero Naruto dio un paso más amplio hacia atrás– eres bueno –esta vez tenso el hombro imponiendo fuerza a un puñetazo– pero no te servirá sino me atacas.

– ¡No quiero pelear! –chillo mirando de reojo hacia atrás. Golpeó uno de los bancos perdiendo el equilibrio justo cuando Lee arremetió con otra patada. Naruto apoyó las manos en el suelo impulsando los pies hacia arriba por la inercia, golpeó el rostro de Lee lanzándolo contra el suelo, y a su vez, él cayó llevándose el banco– lo siento, no quería…

– ¡A esto me refería! –gritó Lee, ya de pie, corriendo hacia él.

– ¡Espera! Te dije que no…

– ¡Lee! –se escuchó la voz de Gaara desde el piso inferior. El aludido se detuvo cuando Naruto bloqueó su ataque, sorprendido por la mano que detenía su golpe y que lo dejaba expuesto al otro brazo del rubio, muy cerca de su estómago.

– Creí que… no sabías pelear –murmuro, citando la frase que Naruto siempre decía para evitarlo.

– No sabía… –dijo, agitado. Tan confundido como el moreno. Se separó sosteniéndole la mirada.

– ¡Sabía que tenías talento! –gritó cuando pudo salir del estupor.

– Lee, tienes que irte –retomó Gaara.

– A partir de ahora serás mi compañero de prácticas -declaró, saltando desde el barandal.

Naruto se acercó temiendo que Lee se lastimara por la caída, pero ya estaba siendo reprendido por Gaara quien vestía el uniforme y su cabello claramente mojado delataba que la práctica del día había terminado. Pronto también el descanso, como le recordó su estómago. Giró sobre si al escuchar el golpe seco de un bulto tras él. Observó las acciones de Sasuke después de abandonar su mochila sobre la banca, sin que le devolviera la mirada tomó la pequeña bolsa de papel revisando su contenido.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– Es para ti –murmuro, debatiéndose entre gritarle como siempre o limitarse a regresar esperando una disculpa que nunca llegaría. Suspiro resignado captando su atención.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– No vas a disculparte, ¿cierto? –murmuro cabizbajo.

– ¿Por qué debería? –se sentó tomando su mochila, ignoró de nuevo la bolsa y empezó a acomodar el almuerzo.

– Me quede dormido.

– Lo sé –separó una porción haciéndole una seña para que se sentara.

Naruto ocupó el lugar mirando la comida, giró los ojos apenas un segundo para ver la tranquilidad con la que Sasuke comía. Pese a que tenía hambre, era más fuerte el hormigueo en su interior, tenía que gritar, sabía que no podría aguantar ese silencio por mucho tiempo. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de calmarse. Pero fue inútil.

– ¡No entiendo tu actitud contra Sai!

– Ya hemos hablado de esto –murmuro sin dejar de comer.

– ¡No es cierto! ¡Ni siquiera le has dado una oportunidad! ¡Ya sé que media escuela lo odia pero llegar a pelearse! ¿Qué se supone…?

– ¿Quién te dijo eso? –interrumpió, dejando de lado su tazón.

– Sai. Él fue quien me dio esa bolsa para ti, dijo que la necesitarías.

– Entonces puedes devolvérsela, no la quiero –dio un sorbo al termo.

– ¿Lo ves? Sigues igual de irracional. No es su culpa…

– ¡Ya basta! –su tono fue suficiente para callar las quejas del rubio.

Esa misma pelea infantil de semanas atrás estaba acabando con la paciencia de Sasuke y Naruto lo sabía, pero también era cierto que el tema estaba tomando tintes ilógicos. Sasuke no solo odiaba a Sai, le prohibía hablar de él, era casi enfermizo, y nunca lo había visto en semejante actitud. Algo que se volvió preocupante cuando supo que habían peleado. Lo miró de reojo, Sasuke se mantenía ausente, pudo notar el leve temblor que sacudía sus manos cerradas en puño y como pocas veces decidió permanecer callado. Un comentario equivocado más podría llevarlos a una situación peor que la de días atrás. "_Él es igual que yo_" murmuró una suave voz dentro de si, y aunque era un pensamiento que siempre supo, esta vez era diferente, se sentía como si…

– Detesto que hables de él –siseo bajando la cabeza, algunos mechones cubrieron sus ojos. Naruto lo observó tratando de abandonar sus propios pensamientos– y ya me canse de esta discusión, es lo mismo desde hace días… ¿Por qué no entiendes?

– Porque tú no eres así –murmuro desviando la mirada incómodo– no sé que es lo que te pasa, pero no creo que sea para tanto –volvió a mirarlo sonriendo para aligerar la tensión, cruzó los brazos tras la nuca– estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo si me invitas a un sábado de ramen. Aunque… el sábado tienes práctica, ¿verdad?, quizá podamos ir después, el domingo no porque Jiraiya dijo algo sobre un almuerzo. Tal vez el viernes…

– Me gustas. –Naruto se quedó a medias en su monólogo, casi sin parpadear. Miró a Sasuke que permanecía con la cabeza agachada y por un largo momento solo se escucharon los gritos lejanos desde las canchas. Bajó sus brazos lentamente.

– ¿Qué…?

– Dije que me gustas.

Se giró a mirarlo apenas un segundo antes de lanzarse sobre el rubio. Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar atrapó sus labios en un beso suave que al simple contacto lo impaciento demandando por más. Lo sintió bajo él tratando de alejarlo pero Sasuke fue más rápido apresando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, moviendo sus labios con más fuerza acallando los quejidos del rubio. Era más de lo que esperaba. Algo dentro de si lo alertó a detenerse antes que perdiera el control pero no pudo, había esperado demasiado por ese momento, era embriagante. La sutil forma en que Naruto intentaba alejarse, aquellos suaves gemidos y un último esfuerzo de su parte que le permitió profundizar la caricia.

No fue consciente del momento en que soltó el agarre de sus manos, deslizando las propias para no dejar su peso sobre el rubio pero éste no se movió, ni respondió el beso pese a la fuerte presión que imponía. En algún momento escuchó el lejano golpeteo de algo muy parecido al sonido que producía la lluvia. Y pudo haberlo ignorado si no fuera por las pequeñas gotas que sintió, deslizándose en su rostro y que poco a poco cubrieron su cuerpo. Lentamente se separó de Naruto mirando su cuerpo… demasiado quieto, demasiado… ¿qué estaba pasando? Parecía dormido. Y no tenía puesto el uniforme, jamás había visto aquella extraña vestimenta naranja. Miró a su alrededor sintiendo el aumento de la lluvia, pero no había algo que pudiera reconocer. Se encontraba a la mitad de un terreno vacío, apenas un poco de vegetación aquí y allá, solo tierra, y a un par de pasos cerca una imponente cascada custodiada por dos figuras, una a cada lado, daban la sensación de protección propia de un lugar que no debería ser visitado. No había nada. Por un largo momento solo pudo escuchar el silencio, su corazón latió con fuerza cuando comprendió su significado. El aire tan espeso, el silencio pese a la lluvia y aquella sensación de vacío, era un escenario propio de… la muerte.

Naruto se abstuvo de reaccionar porque no sabía qué hacer, cuando decidió que era mejor esperar, sintió su cuerpo demasiado pesado, no podía abrir los ojos pero sabía que Sasuke ya no estaba cerca. Aunque debería estar molesto por ello, fue más grande su preocupación cuando descubrió que no podía moverse, solo podía sentir su corazón latiendo muy rápido. Trató de calmarse escuchando el suave murmullo de la cascada. ¿Cascada? ¿En la escuela? De nuevo se impacientó sintiendo gotas de agua, quizá, que cubrieron rápidamente su cuerpo. También podía escuchar el viento y sin proponérselo su respiración se fue acompasando, el ritmo de su corazón disminuía, lo que le permitió escuchar la respiración de otra persona muy cerca de si. Finalmente la calma se hizo presente, pero no era normal, sentía que lo adormecía, si seguía así…

Fue el grito de Sasuke que lo devolvió al presente, abriendo los ojos de golpe su respiración se intensificó de nuevo. Casi apostaría a que se le saldría el corazón y miró frenéticamente a su alrededor. Estaban en el gimnasio y Sasuke aún sobre él sosteniéndose con los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, lo miraba como si no lo conociera, los ojos demasiado abiertos y su respiración igual de agitada.

– El valle del fin… –murmuro alejándose del rubio.

– ¿Q-Qué… demonios…? –trató de hablar pero su voz fue apenas un susurro que se extinguió con un repentino arranque de tos. Se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de reponerse. Era extraño, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Aquello fue suficiente para obtener una reacción de Sasuke, quien se incorporó de un salto hacía su mochila, revolvió todo en su interior por valiosos segundos antes de recordar que el termo estaba en la banca. Apenas lo miró y ya estaba de vuelta junto a Naruto, que no dejaba de toser apretando las manos con fuerza sobre su camisa. Lo ayudó a sentarse, aferrándolo con una mano y empinando el recipiente sobre sus labios con la otra. Naruto bebió pequeños sorbos, tanto como la persistente tos se lo permitió pero no tardó en empujar el termo, no podía respirar con el agua y el sobre esfuerzo a su garganta.

– Sigue bebiendo –ordenó insistiendo con el termo. Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada pero obedeció. Por varios minutos, Sasuke frotó su espalda en un acto reflejo y poco a poco el ataque paso, Naruto bebió el resto del agua para asegurarse.

– ¡No vuelvas a hacer cosas absurdas! –gritó, aunque no tan fuerte como acostumbraba. Carraspeo frotándose la garganta– ¡Mira lo que sucede cuando lo haces! ¡¿Y qué demonios le pusiste a la comida? ¡No podía moverme!

– ¡¿Y no puedes quedarte callado más de cinco minutos?

– ¡No me grites, estoy enfermo!

– Solo que sea de la cabeza.

– ¿Y quién fue el que me besó? –de nuevo silencio. Se miraron con furia un momento antes que la campana que anunciaba el final del descanso los interrumpiera.

- . - . -

. - . - .

La primera reacción de Naruto había sido correr. Como siempre. No tuvo que escuchar la campana más de dos segundos antes de emprender la carrera halando a Sasuke contra su voluntad. Y es que el moreno quería, necesitaba, escuchar la respuesta del rubio, que acorde a su personalidad, parecía haberlo olvidado. Mientras corrían a través del sendero de árboles, Sasuke considero la posibilidad de obligarlo a saltarse la siguiente clase pero algo dentro de si lo detuvo, y bajando levemente la cabeza se alineó al rubio siendo ahora quien guiaba el camino. Al notarlo, Naruto desvío la mirada sintiendo aquel curioso calor, de nuevo, sobre sus mejillas, solo entonces notó sus manos firmemente unidas.

Cruzaron un pequeño corredor que conectaba al área libre donde se impartía la clase de educación física, mientras sus pensamientos derivaban a una posible respuesta. Pero, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir? Trató de soltar sus manos pero Sasuke hizo lo contrario aferrándolo con más fuerza, ¿cómo podía pensar fríamente si su corazón no dejaba de latir tan rápido? Claro, era obvio, estaban corriendo, entonces ¿por qué estaba nervioso? No, no estaba nervioso, solo preocupado. Si, ya estaban llegando tarde a clase y no podía saltarse una más. Y ese leve rubor en sus mejillas era una reacción normal, sucedía siempre que… sucedía siempre, a cualquiera. ¿Por qué no podía recordar la última vez que le había sucedido?

– ¡Basta! –gritó logrando que Sasuke se detuviera, se giró para mirarlo y una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios al ver la reacción de Naruto. El rubio se llevó ambas manos al cabello alborotándolo aún más, sus mejillas seguían teñidas de rojo y cuando sus ojos se encontraron movió los labios sin poder hablar– yo…

– ¡Naruto! –aunque escuchó el gritó tras de si, supo quien era y por primera vez pudo ver la reacción de Sasuke ante su presencia. La expresión relajada del moreno se volvió tosca mientras fulminaba con la mirada al moreno tras de si. Casi pudo escuchar el castañeo de sus dientes. Se giró para ver a Sai quien se detuvo a su lado sin dejar de sonreír– apenas a tiempo, Asuma-sensei aún no llega, deberían cambiarse.

– ¿Y qué haces aquí? –murmuro recordando que no compartían esa clase.

– Solo estoy de paso, ya llego tarde a mi práctica en el club pero olvide algo. Toma –empujó una bolsa, notoriamente llena, contra el rubio obligándolo a aceptarla– lo siento, Uchiha, pero estoy seguro que a ti no te agradan –sonrió pasando a su lado– te veré luego, Naruto.

– Que será… –murmuro para si revisando la bolsa dentro de la bolsa. Sasuke se giró hacia el rubio sin dejar de mirar al otro moreno, le arrebató el paquete– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Mejor ve a cambiarte, yo guardaré esto.

– ¡Pero solo quería saber…!

– Ya lo oíste, Asuma no tardará.

– Pero… –se quedó con el puchero frunciendo sus labios y finalmente cedió, se adelantó a los vestidores olvidando que Sasuke también debía cambiarse. El moreno lo observó un par de segundos antes de volver en sus pasos hasta un bote de basura donde arrojó la bolsa sin siquiera mirarla.

- . - . -

. - . - .

Asuma apareció inusualmente tarde y bastaste animado para dejarles practicar un peloteo sencillo de basquetbol. Naruto lanzaba el balón hacia Lee procurando que botará una vez antes de ser devuelto, pero Lee, siendo como era, demasiado enérgico devolvía el pase con la fuerza suficiente para que el balón rebotará un par de metros obligando al rubio a correr de un lado a otro del patio. En un día cualquiera no habría problema, Naruto podía mantener el ritmo exagerado de su amigo pero justo en ese momento, con el estómago recordándole el hueco que aún tenía y sus pensamientos muy lejos de su cuerpo apenas podía coordinar manos y pies para no terminar en el suelo.

Sasuke, un par de metros alejado, practicaba con Hinata mirando de reojo al rubio. No tardó en descubrir la razón por su falta de entusiasmo pero al parecer Lee se las estaba ingeniando para motivarlo. Lanzó el balón con su rebote correspondiente pero su compañera apenas pudo esquivarlo evitando que la lastimara, obviamente estaba distraída. Y no tuvo que seguir su mirada para saber a quien cuidaba. Se disculpó torpemente girando para recuperar el balón mientras Sasuke se daba el lujo de mirar a Naruto, apenas un segundo y torció el gesto en ironía. El rubio se reponía muy fácilmente, ya había olvidado la falta de alimento para competir contra Lee jugando a tres balones. Volvió su atención hacia Hinata en cuanto llegó frente a él, pero igualmente se distrajo con la hiperactividad renovada de Naruto. Aún así no dejo de observarla, ¿cuando se había cortado el cabello? Estaba seguro de haberla visto con el cabello amarrado. Parpadeo y sintió un leve escozor en los ojos que lo obligó a bajar la mirada. Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y parpadeo un par de veces más antes de volver a mirar a Hinata quien había llegado a su lado con un notorio gesto de preocupación.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –murmuro aferrando el balón entre sus manos.

– Si –respondió más como un gruñido dándose la vuelta para descansar a la sombra de un árbol cercano. Sacudió un poco su cabello, quizá estaba cansado, porque Hinata si tenía su cabello amarrado. Se dejo caer en el pasto con el brazo sobre sus ojos.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era el Valle del Fin? No recordaba algún lugar con ese nombre pero cada vez que lo pensaba la imagen de una cascada llegaba a su mente, ahora complementada por aquellas estatuas de la visión hacía horas. No tenía sentido, no era normal tener visiones, o sueños, o lo que fueran esas imágenes. Peor aún, estaba seguro que Naruto también lo había visto. Y ahora aquel sutil cambio en Hinata, que no tendría porque considerar pero casi enseguida de verla vino el dolor en los ojos y ahora sentía un amargo sabor en la garganta. Carraspeo tratando de ignorar la incómoda sensación de ansiedad, como si hubiera olvidado hacer algo muy importante.

– Que raro verte descansado –escuchó la voz de Sakura que sin aviso se sentó a su lado, presumiblemente sonriendo porque no se molesto en mirarla.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Saludarte –dijo inocente.

– No estoy de humor, ¿podrías irte?

– Siempre dices eso pero si puedes soportar al terco de Naruto entonces creo que mientes.

– Considérate peor que…

– Uchiha –de nuevo Hinata. El aludido se incorporó mirándola, ahora sostenía una botella de agua y una toalla que le acercó tímidamente– tal vez solo sea insolación.

– Gracias –murmuró dejando la toalla a un lado pero no tardo en beber un poco de agua, al menos le serviría para quitarse ese curioso sabor amargo.

– Ya casi termina la clase, deberías ir a descansar a la enfermería…

– Dije que estoy bien –cortó en el tono más amable que pudo. Se puso de pie pasando de largo.

– ¿Te gusta… Sasuke? –murmuró Sakura llamando la atención de Hinata que enseguida apartó la mirada del moreno.

– N-no, claro que no… solo… estaba preocupada –logró decir bajando la cabeza. Un suave rubor brillaba en sus mejillas sobresaliendo a través del cabello que le cubría los ojos– yo…

– Entonces, ¿te gusta Naruto? –sonrió abiertamente al ver el tono rojo que alcanzó el rostro de la chica. Se puso de pie poniendo una mano sobre su hombro– deberías decírselo. Así como es Naruto de despistado, jamás lo notará –le regaló una última sonrisa antes de alejarse.

Sabía que estaba siendo cruel pero se le terminaban las ideas. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Sasuke, éste encontraba algún pretexto para irse con Naruto y, quizá, si el rubio se mantenía ocupado con alguien más ella tendría oportunidad de declararse. Detuvo su caminata mirando a dicho par, de nuevo, juntos. Naruto no era una mala persona, eso lo sabía, pero no podía entender como alguien como él podía simpatizar tanto con Sasuke y ella no. ¿Qué le hacía falta, en qué eran diferentes?

Agitó levemente la cabeza, ya eran suficientes ideas pesimistas. Tenía muy claros sus sentimientos, solo necesitaba una oportunidad.

- . - . -

. - . - .

Luego de la tortuosa última clase de historia, donde Naruto ya no tenía ganas de dormir, y tuvo que resistir aquel estado de aturdimiento en que el profesor Ebisu lograba inducir a grupos completos. Se mantuvo jugueteando con su pluma por dos largas horas, mirando por la ventana de tanto en tanto. Y de manera inconsciente el recuerdo de la cascada volvió a su mente, justo cuando empezaba a concentrarse en ello al punto de escuchar el sonido del agua, la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases lo despertó de su estupor a tiempo para ver a Sasuke, a su lado, con la mochila lista para irse. Le sostuvo la mirada apenas un segundo y suspiro recogiendo sus libros.

Mantuvieron el silencio, repentinamente inusual entre ellos, hasta que llegaron al dojo. Sasuke se alistaba para la práctica mientras Naruto lo observaba, de nuevo, en su sitio entre las gradas. En algún momento se dejo caer a lo largo de la banca encontrando un balón con el que jugueteo mirando el techo, lanzaba la pelota sobre su rostro y la atrapaba una y otra vez. No quería pensar, no se le daba muy bien, y sabía que no lo necesitaba pero… ¿qué sentía por Sasuke? Porque era obvio que debía darle una respuesta, y no tenía idea de que decir. Suspiro pesadamente sosteniendo el balón en su pecho. Eran amigos desde que tenía memoria, le agradaba su compañía aunque se pasaran la mitad del tiempo juntos peleando. Quizá… se preocupaba por él, le importaba, por eso estaba ahí, no había caso en negarlo. Pero… ¿eso era todo? ¿Con eso bastaba para decir que le gustaba?

Se llevó una mano a los labios apenas rozando. Y recordó la sensación, ese beso había sido diferente de lo que pensó que sentiría con Sakura. Algo en su estómago se había agitado y por un momento, tal vez solo por un segundo, pensó en corresponder, entonces… ¿qué lo detuvo?

– Esa es la expresión que tienen las personas cuando son rechazadas –murmuro Kakashi agachándose sobre él para mirarlo a los ojos. Naruto parpadeo doblando un poco el cuello hacia atrás para encararlo.

– Que raro que llegues temprano –sonrió ignorando el comentario.

– Entonces tú lo rechazaste.

– Ahh, ¡déjame en paz! –chillo arrojándole el balón. Kakashi lo atrapó sin problemas y se giró riendo con ganas hacia el barandal, donde se dispuso a observar la práctica. Aburrido como estaba, Naruto no tardó en alcanzarlo, recuperó el balón sentándose en el con los brazos cruzados sobre el barandal apoyando la barbilla en ellos.

En el piso inferior, Sasuke descansaba en la banca con una toalla alrededor del cuello, mientras Gaara practicaba con Lee. Ambos, espada en mano, demostraban sus hábiles en combate, cruzando las armas con un sonido constante. Lee era más ágil pero Gaara tenía más fuerza, sus ataques eran certeros y hasta cierto punto letales. El moreno tenía serios problemas para esquivarlo a tiempo, y aunque la espada era de bambú era obvia la gravedad de los golpes que recibía.

– ¿Qué opinas? –preguntó Kakashi llamando su atención.

– ¿Sobre qué?

– ¿Sobre incluir a Lee en el equipo? –el rubio giró el rostro hacia su maestro y de nuevo miró a Lee. Había caído, quizá, por quinta vez, recuperándose para tratar de ganar terreno.

– Es muy hábil –murmuro, no sabiendo que decir– estoy seguro que… ayudaría mucho al equipo. ¡Y tiene muchas ganas de participar, creo que se esforzara más si…!

Pero ceso su monólogo cuando Lee cayó por última vez.

- . - . -

. - . - .

Curiosamente, Sasuke no se había sorprendido cuando, de regreso a casa, Naruto había recuperado su humor habitual, ya no parecía nervioso o preocupado y por un momento, el moreno había considerado la posibilidad de olvidar lo que había dicho. Quizá era lo mejor, por su amistad o por la tranquilidad de Naruto, por seguir a su lado… quizá. Lo miró de reojo, sonriendo al lado de Gaara, conversando de algo sin importancia.

Se suponía que volverían juntos a casa, como siempre, pero oportunamente Naruto le había pedido al pelirrojo que los acompañara, alegando que hacia mucho no lo hacía. Y ahí estaban, recorriendo el camino acostumbrado, con un Gaara que intentaba explicar las reglas de la exhibición a un Naruto que escuchaba la mitad de sus palabras e interrumpía cada dos frases. Para su suerte, no tuvo que soportar mucho de eso cuando el pelirrojo, oportunamente, recordó que debía comprar algo en la dirección opuesta a la que iban. Lo que no terminó fue el monólogo de Naruto.

– Se supone que será una sorpresa, pero creo que Lee los acompañara en la exhibición –sonrió orgulloso, caminando con los brazos cruzados en la nuca– y todo gracias a mí.

– ¿Por qué no intentaste ocupar ese lugar?

– Creo que Sakura se molestaría mucho –sonrió tanto como pudo– se supone que la ayudo con los preparativos.

– Eso empieza a molestarme, ¿por qué te preocupa tanto lo que diga Sakura?

– No es eso… solo quiero saber por qué esta molesta conmigo.

– ¿No es obvio? –detuvo su andar obligando al rubio a detenerse un par de pasos adelante. Desde donde estaban se podía ver la casa de Sasuke, al final de la cuadra– lo de esta mañana…

– No entiendo a lo que te referías –interrumpió acercándose, una leve sonrisa en su rostro– creo que somos buenos amigos, pero si hablabas en serio…

– Entonces eres muy idiota o muy ingenuo.

– ¡¿Te importaría dejar de insultarme? –eso sonaba más como el auténtico Naruto. Sasuke sonrió en una mueca irónica, era más fácil hablar con él de ese modo. Por extraño que sonara– ¡de todos modos, no entiendo que pretendes!

– Por ahora me basta con alejar a ese entrometido de Sai –tomó su rostro con ambas manos y Naruto supo lo que vendría pero apenas tuvo tiempo de poner sus manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke tratando de alejarlo. El moreno unió sus labios un par de segundos y se separó por su propia cuenta, dejando a Naruto nervioso y sonrojado mirándolo con furia.

– ¡Ya tuve suficiente! –lo alejó aún más pasando a su lado hacia la calle que lo llevaría a su casa– ¡por tu culpa no he comido nada en todo el día!

– Puedes quedarte a cenar.

– ¡No quiero! –siguió gritando mientras se alejaba.

Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada hasta que llegó al final de la calle y dobló en la esquina, un par de casas más a partir de ese punto estaba la suya. Y con una media sonrisa casi invisible, el moreno se giró hacia la siguiente calle para llegar a su propia casa. Ya un poco más tranquilo pudo llegar al razonamiento lógico con el había logrado convivir con Naruto tanto tiempo: la falta del mismo. Así de simple, con Naruto no había necesidad de pensar nada, ni de preocuparse o ser considerado, era algo que simplemente surgía. Y si ya había aceptado que lo quería como algo más que un amigo, solo hacia falta convencer al rubio de que esa era la mejor opción para ambos. Sonrió para sus adentros sin notar la presencia de Itachi, que lo observaba un par de metros cerca de su casa, convenientemente oculto a la sombra de un árbol, desde donde Sasuke pudo haberlo visto, de no estar tan distraído, pero que el mayor había aprovechado para verlo llegar junto a Naruto.

No apartó la vista de su hermano menor hasta que entró a la casa pero su mirada impasible volvió al punto donde Sasuke se había separado del rubio. Ni siquiera podía decir que estaba sorprendido, era obvio que ese par terminarían con una relación de ese tipo, era eso o matarse uno al otro. Por fortuna fue lo primero. Suspiro llevándose una mano al rostro sintiendo algo que bajaba por su mejilla. Al mirar su mano abrió los ojos en sorpresa al notar sangre. Se apresuró a entrar pasando de largo al cuarto de baño para mirarse en el espejo. Efectivamente había sangre en su rostro, nacía en su ojo derecho, y por extraño que sonara eso no era lo importante. Traía puesta una especie de placa metálica amarrada con una cinta sobre su frente. Tenía grabado un curioso símbolo en espiral tachado con una línea justo a la mitad.

Miró su reflejo por eternos segundos sintiendo la sangre que ahora cubría su otro ojo. Cerró ambos sintiendo el espeso líquido que se adentraba en las cuencas e hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por mirarse. Había cambiado, en ambas pupilas tenía dibujada una estrella negro-rojiza. Una nueva punzada, esta vez con más fuerza, lo llevó al suelo sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Un dolor intenso que le impedía pensar taladró su cabeza llevando certeras punzadas por todo el cuerpo, apretó los labios ahogando sus propios gritos, aferrándose la cien como si quisiera atravesarse el cráneo. Era demasiado, sabía que perdería la consciencia, pronto su vista se nubló y los sonidos del exterior se perdieron en una suave neblina.

En ese pequeño espacio entre el delirio y la cordura pudo percibir una serie de imágenes que asaltaron su mente devolviendo el recuerdo de una vida a la que había renunciado. Un momento en el tiempo que había dejado suspendido para protegerlo, para proteger a…

– …Sasuke –murmuró recuperando su visión del mundo. El techo blanco del baño lo recibió acompañado por el lejano cantar de las últimas aves que despedían el día– ahora recuerdo…

* * *

**Continuará...**


	2. Una promesa de valor a través del miedo

**- . - . -**

**Capítulo 2.**

**Una promesa de valor a través del miedo**

**- . - . -**

Despertó sin abrir los ojos con una sensación húmeda en el rostro. La suave brisa de la mañana acariciaba su cuerpo curiosamente descubierto a la intemperie. Frunció el ceño consciente que había vuelto a lanzar las cobijas fuera de la cama. Estiró el brazo tratando de alcanzar la sábana pero algo se removió sobre su pecho y muy cerca de su rostro obligándolo a abrir los ojos.

Parpadeó un par de veces tratando de enfocar esa cosa… ¿un sapo? Despertó de golpe mirando al curioso anfibio que respiraba con toda naturalidad sobre su cuello, y sus pequeños ojos negros que parecían analizarlo.

– Gamakichi… –murmuró sin atreverse a tocarlo. Por toda respuesta el pequeño sapo no más grande que sus dos manos juntas emitió el sonido típico de su especie.

– Pues si, ese es su nombre –escuchó la voz de Jiraiya a su lado. Giró el rostro encontrándolo de pie junto a la cama con una expresión divertida– acabo de encontrarlo en el jardín –tomó al animalito con una mano mirándolo de cerca.

"¿Encontrarlo?, pero si Gamakichi siempre estaba con ellos. Aparecía siempre que lo invocaban y era un hablador…" Naruto se levantó guardándose sus pensamientos. No era cierto, nunca había visto ese sapo, y los animales no hablaban… Volvió a mirar a Jiraiya, quien se entretenía estrujando al pequeño anfibio.

– ¿No se te esta haciendo tarde? –preguntó burlón, sin mirarlo. Naruto giró para mirar el reloj, ¡quedaban quince minutos para las siete!

Con uno de sus acostumbrados gritos saltó de la cama, corriendo por la habitación para ponerse el uniforme. Arrojó un montón de cuadernos y hojas sueltas en la mochila que se ajustó al hombro saltando en un pie para ponerse los calcetines. Volvió a correr al otro extremo y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al lado de la cama, debajo de la cual encontró su suéter. Apenas tuvo tiempo de sobarse la cabeza para volver a correr escaleras abajo.

Unos segundos en silencio y Jiraiya soltó la carcajada acercándose al despertador. Tomó el aparato ajustándolo en la hora correcta, 6:15.

. - . –.

. - . - .

– ¿A dónde vas? –Naruto frenó en seco a unos pasos de la puerta, al escuchar la voz de su madre.

– A la escuela, se me hace tarde –chilló sin dejar de mover los pies- tengo que irme ya.

– Pero si apenas…

– Lo siento, no puedo desayunar –se ajustó los zapatos y abrió la puerta. Kushina corrió para alcanzarlo.

– ¡No te entretengas, prometiste acompañarme en la tarde! –gritó pero no pudo confirmar si la había escuchado porque Naruto solo se despidió con la mano.

– ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? –la voz adormilada de Minato la llamó desde la escalera.

– Tu hijo. No se que le paso, se fue a la escuela diciendo que era tarde –Minato miró el reloj de la sala frotándose los ojos pero la risa de Jiraiya lo obligó a girarse– ¿qué es tan divertido?

– Naruto.

– Creo que olvido esto –intervino Tsunade desde el piso superior mostrando un pequeño libro– estaba tirado fuera de su cuarto –y automáticamente el resto se llevó una mano a la frente con un gesto negativo.

- . - . -

. - . - .

Apenas puso un pie en el patio de la escuela, su estómago le reclamó la falta de alimento y aunque pensó en ignorarlo, su nariz, más desarrollada que el común, captó en seguida el sutil aroma del chocolate. Miró a su alrededor levantando el rostro a manera de radar dejándose guiar hacia la izquierda. Poco antes de llegar a la vereda de los árboles, encontró a Hinata sentada en una banca con un vaso entre los labios, en la mano opuesta sostenía un pequeño libro que mantenía toda su atención. Se acercó en silencio mirando el perfil de la chica bañado suavemente por los primeros rayos de sol, su cabello casi soltaba chispas de luz. Aún siendo ignorado se detuvo a su lado mirando el libro a través de sus cabellos sueltos, trato de leer las primeras líneas que le eran visibles pero Hinata salió de su estupor girando su rostro lentamente hacia él. Contuvo el aliento un segundo sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

– B-Buenos días, Naruto-kun –sonrió dejando el vaso a un lado.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También llegaste tarde? –aludió recordando que debía correr.

– ¿Tarde? –dirigió su mirada confusa hacia su reloj– pero si todavía no son las siete.

– ¡¿Qué? –tomó bruscamente su mano confirmando algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño– ese maldito anciano… –y la mirada curiosa de Hinata le hizo fingir una carcajada– olvídalo, ¿qué haces aquí?

– Quería seguir leyendo –levantó el texto– ya terminé la parte que nos pidieron pero resultó muy interesante por eso llegué temprano –Naruto tomó el pequeño libro revisando el título y una pequeña luz se encendió en su interior.

– ¿Teníamos que leerlo, cierto?

– Nos lo pidieron desde hace una semana.

– Apuesto a que esto también es culpa de ero-sennin –murmuró para si bajando la cabeza. Estaba casi seguro de haber guardado el libro para leerlo en las primeras horas… casi seguro.

– Si quieres, puedo prestártelo –sonrió sintiendo que volvía a sonrojarse, aprovechando para acomodar su bolso– puedes leerlo antes de que empiecen las clases. Me adelantaré para que te concentres –le regaló una última sonrisa antes de escuchar el estómago del rubio protestando una vez más no dejándole más remedio que reír– puedes quedarte esto también –bajó la cabeza extendiendo una bolsa de papel.

– Gracias, te veo en un rato –sonrió sin importancia girando hacia el camino de árboles.

- . - . -

. - . - .

Por unos segundos Sai detuvo su respiración, miró la diana frente a si a casi diez metros de distancia. Tensó la flecha entre sus dedos manteniendo con firmeza el arco, aguzó su mirada y ajustó la posición adecuada. El silencio de aquella zona fue levemente cruzado por la velocidad de la flecha al ser lanzada y el golpe seco con el que se impactó en el círculo bicolor dejo lucir una breve mueca en el moreno. Bajó el arco recuperando el aire, los ojos entrecerrados mirando el suelo y ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad le permitió escuchar el sonido de los árboles, la suave brisa matinal, el movimiento de las aves y entre todo eso los sútiles pasos de alguien que se acercaba a su derecha.

Tomó una nueva flecha preparándose para disparar y la persona llegó junto a él deteniendo sus pasos a una distancia prudente de la zona de tiro. Sai no se dejo distraer y afinó su puntería repitiendo el complicado proceso de respiración. Tensó el arco y un nuevo silbido cortó el aire llevando la flecha al centro de la diana.

– Increíble –murmuró Naruto sin dejar de masticar, en sus manos guardaba la envoltura de la dona que acababa de comer– ¿aumentaste la distancia?

– Dos metros más –sonrió a su estilo mirándolo juguetear con el popote de su bebida– ¿quieres intentarlo? –tendió el arco captando su atención. Naruto lo miró un segundo antes de sonreír.

– Ni siquiera puedo darle al tablero –dejo el vaso a un lado y se acercó tomando la pieza.

– Apenas y lo has intentado.

– Tres veces –acomodó la flecha tensando ligeramente. Sai se colocó tras él poniendo una mano sobre la del rubio que sostenía el arco y lo ayudó a colocar la flecha sin soltar sus manos.

Naruto se concentró en el blanco inconsciente de la intensa mirada de Sai y la forma como trataba de entrelazar sus dedos.

– Mantén la vista fija en el centro –recomendó– puedes ayudarte con esta mano para enfocar mejor –apretó su mano derecha– cuando estés listo para disparar detén tu respiración –lentamente se separó del rubio dándole un poco de espacio.

Por varios segundos, Naruto se quedo quieto con la mirada fija al frente, incluso parecía que había dejado de respirar antes de tiempo. El aire meció algunas hojas sueltas en el suelo y el inconfundible sonido cruzó deteniendo la flecha en la diana. Apenas dentro del diámetro y muy lejos del centro pero había acertado. Naruto dio un salto y casi suelta el arco con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Cierto que no era la misma distancia en la que practicaba Sai pero ya era un gran avance para sus anteriores intentos en los que había perdido un par de flechas.

– ¡Si! ¡Lo logré! –gritó mirando a Sai, quien le devolvió el gesto viéndose descubierto– es chocolate –murmuró cuando el otro dejo el vaso, sabiendo que Sai no podía comer cosas dulces.

– Ya me di cuenta –sonrió– ¿quieres ayudarme a entrenar?

– Claro –bebió lo último del peleado vaso arrojándolo a la basura. La sonrisa de Sai se ensanchó y tomó su mano obligándolo a caminar.

Bajaron de la tarima de tiro atravesando el área verde que los separaba de las dianas. Varios metros más adelante Sai lo empujó hasta situarlo frente a uno de los grandes círculos justo debajo del centro.

– ¿Qué hago…?

– Solo quédate aquí. Parte de la exhibición consiste en disparar a un objetivo vivo –dio la vuelta regresando a la tarima– no te muevas y procura no respirar –sonrió ignorando la mirada aterrada del rubio.

Naruto miró a su alrededor notando, por primera vez, la enorme distancia que suponía ese tiro. Era tan fácil fallar… agitó la cabeza tratando de mostrarse positivo, Sai no fallaría. Solo había intentado ese tiro una vez, la que acababa de ver, pero no podía fallar. Se quedaría quieto, sin respirar, y por si acaso cerraría los ojos. No pudo evitarlo, el sudor frío recorrió su espalda y su instinto de supervivencia se desató al ver a Sai preparándose. Tragó en seco y puso las manos tras su espalda rozando la base de la diana, como un aliciente para no salir corriendo.

De nuevo el aire intentaba jugar contra ellos pero no pudo despegar la vista de la flecha. La fría concentración de Sai reflejada en sus ojos y la seguridad en sus movimientos le dio la calma que necesitaba. Respiró hondo y pudo escuchar el momento en que el arco soltó la flecha.

Pese a la distracción que suponía alguien como Naruto que no podía mantenerse quieto por más de cinco segundos, Sai no se permitió separar su mirada de la diana. Sin parpadear tenso el arco y mantuvo su respiración estable esperando el momento oportuno en que el aire ayudara para evitar un mínimo error. En algún momento, Naruto se quedo quieto mirándolo directamente a los ojos y la brisa casi desapareció. El moreno no espero más para disparar y fue solo un segundo. Por apenas un segundo desvió su mirada hacia Naruto, hacia la placa que portaba en la frente, un pequeño trozo metálico que brillaba con el reflejo del sol. Y su único pensamiento incoherente fue que no la había notado antes. "¡No la traía puesta!" gritó para si sintiendo que la flecha se resbalaba entre sus dedos. Fue todo lo que necesitó para salir corriendo.

Arrojó el arco y saltó la tarima trastabillando un par de pasos antes de recuperar el ritmo, corría tan rápido como le era posible pero era obvio que no alcanzaría la velocidad de la flecha. Prácticamente lo vio en cámara lenta pero sentía que incluso sus gritos no llegaban a oídos del rubio. Comenzó a sudar frío temiendo lo peor.

Para Naruto, _esa cosa_ que se acercaba hacia él no era una flecha. No una que conociera y definitivamente no del tipo que usaba Sai. Aquella pieza negra y corta que terminaba en un mango redondo se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, hacia su rostro quizá pero no se sentía amenazado, sabía que podía desviarlo, incluso detenerlo. Sonrió confiado extendiendo su mano, creyendo detenerlo pero el arma rozó su palma cayendo frente a él. Bajó la mirada encontrando la típica flecha.

Frunció el ceño mirando su mano, un enorme corte atravesaba la palma, no podía confirmar que tan profundo ya que la sangre manaba con fuerza, casi cubriendo los dedos. _"…no volveré a tener miedo, ni intentaré huir… No perderé frente a Sasuke… ¡Lo juro por el dolor de esta mano!"_, escuchó su propia voz como un eco lejano. Una repentina punzada en la sien lo obligó a cerrar los ojos y pudo verse a si mismo, un poco más joven, vistiendo un curioso traje naranja, sostenía aquella arma negra que acababa de ver sobre su mano izquierda, de la que fluía sangre...

No había dolor y el intenso rojo de una herida que él mismo se había provocado lo mantuvo hipnotizado hasta que Sai llegó a su lado. El moreno lo tomó de los hombros zarandeándolo y repitiendo su nombre, no lo suficiente antes que perdiera el aliento. No había corrido mucho, tal vez muy rápido pero no explicaba la repentina falta de aire, se dejo caer de rodillas llevándose al rubio que seguía sin reaccionar.

– Naruto… –susurro cansado, aferrándose a sus hombros.

Tratando de ignorar la insistente punzada de dolor en la cabeza que incluso lo obligaba a cerrar los ojos, se aferró a su preocupación por Naruto para mantenerse consciente. Bajó sus manos de los hombros del otro rozando la ropa hasta llegar a sus manos, tomó la izquierda entre las suyas revisando con cuidado. Y su preocupación aumentó al ver la cantidad de sangre que escurría entre sus dedos. Fue todo lo que pudo ver antes que su propio dolor físico se intensificara estrujando la mano de Naruto, se mordió el labio inferior hasta sangrar y en medio de los gritos del rubio perdió la consciencia.

- . - . -

. - . - .

Solo por _simple_ curiosidad, o quizá una _simple_ excusa para justificar su cobardía, Itachi se dio la oportunidad de mirar el resultado de sus acciones. Aquel pequeño mundo, a sus ojos, era solo una ilusión. Ni un solo árbol o animal, ninguna persona, nada en ese _pequeño_ mundo era real. Ahora sus ojos le mostraban la falsedad de esa vida, y su mente empezaba a borrar lentamente los recuerdos de este_ Itachi Uchiha_ a quien había representado por los últimos… ni siquiera tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, solo podía recordar los rostros de Naruto y Sasuke, y con ello, los recuerdos de su _verdadera_ vida surgían devolviéndole el pasado.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa sobria cuando volvió a _esa_ casa. Apenas entró, los primeros rayos de la mañana iluminaron el pasillo donde lo esperaba Mikoto. La imagen de su madre lo saludó como cada mañana sosteniendo un tazón que no dejaba de batir.

– Volviste temprano –sonrió regresando a la cocina– ¿qué paso con el examen?

– Nada –murmuro sin borrar su sonrisa triste, la siguió mirando el interior del cuarto. Ampliamente iluminado, acompañado por un suave aroma dulce. Se sentó en la pequeña mesa mirando el ir y venir de la mujer que atendía la estufa, el horno y aquello que sostenía entre las manos– ¿qué haces?

– Galletas –aquella eterna mueca alegre que recordaba del rostro de su madre aún permanecía. Justo como la última vez que la vio– ¿fue difícil?

– No.

– Entonces… –dejó el tazón de lado apoyando los brazos en la mesa para mirarlo de frente– ¿por qué pareces tan triste?

– Melancolía, creo –Mikoto apoyó una mano en la mejilla de su hijo. Itachi cerró los ojos sin poder borrar la expresión dolida de su rostro.

– Es tan inusual en ti.

– Lo siento… –susurró tomando la mano de su madre, aún en su mejilla. Y aunque Mikoto no entendió a qué se refería, rodeo la mesa sin soltarlo acunándolo en un suave abrazo. Itachi se aferró a ella sintiendo, con más fuerza de lo que podía recordar, el peso de sus decisiones– …perdóname…

– Últimamente, tú y tu hermano se comportan muy extraño –sonrió acariciando su cabello.

– ¿Le pasa algo a Sasuke? –se separó de ella, olvidando por un momento su propia situación. Mikoto lo miró un segundo antes de volver a su trabajo casero.

– Creo que él y Naruto se ven muy tiernos –Itachi volvió a seguirla con la mirada, una ceja levantada y como nunca había sucedido, tardó en comprender sus palabras.

– ¿Sasuke te dijo algo? –se levantó de golpe empujando la silla, casi derribándola.

– Ya conoces a tu hermano. No es lo que dice sino lo que hace –giró encontrándose sola. Escuchó el golpe de la puerta principal al cerrarse preguntándose si había dicho algo malo.

No tenía tiempo para detenerse a lamentar su pasado. Se suponía que ya lo había aceptado, aún con su muerte no pudo reprimir la culpa y no era el momento para ser egoísta, tenía que pensar en Sasuke. Corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia ninguna dirección, permitiendo que sus pies señalaran el camino.

Ya con la cabeza fría pudo recuperar el orden de sus pensamientos, con una única idea en mente, _¿Por qué la ilusión no ha terminado?_ Según sus cálculos, cuando Sasuke comprendiera lo que realmente representaba Naruto en su vida, todo debía terminar. Salvar al mismo Naruto de una muerte en manos de su hermano para evitar que ambos cayeran en la oscuridad. Pero, obviamente, algo había salido mal. Debía encontrar el modo de volver a su propia realidad.

Detuvo sus pasos escuchando su propia respiración agitada, con la mirada fija en el camino. ¿Por qué _debían_ volver? ¿Qué, acaso, su vida en ese momento no era mejor? No había guerras, ni muerte, sus respectivas familias vivían unidas. Todo estaba bien, ¿cierto? Giró mirando el camino andado, tal vez…

Pero antes que pudiera, siquiera, considerarlo, algo llamó su atención. La sensación tan conocida que producía el chakra al ser detectado. Miró a su alrededor, podía identificarlo. Jamás olvidaría ese intenso chakra, el poder concentrado que solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

– Madara –siseo mirando a su izquierda, de donde provenía la energía.

- . - . -

. - . - .

Por quinta vez en la última hora, Naruto remojó el paño con un poco de agua antes de volverlo a colocar sobre la frente de Sai. El chico ya respiraba con normalidad y la fiebre parecía haber cedido, su color había mejorado. En general, se veía más recuperado pero la sensación de miedo le impedía irse, tal como la enfermera le había pedido hacía más de media hora. Se mantuvo sentado a su lado esperando que despertara, y confirmar el diagnóstico de la mujer que sugería una anemia como causa del repentino desmayo, claro que eso no justificaba la fiebre y los otros síntomas.

Suspiro. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas mirando su mano, de nuevo. Estaba seguro de haberse lastimado con la flecha, o lo que hubiera sido, se suponía que tenía una enorme cortada en la palma. Pero todo lo que quedaba era la sangre seca en algunos dedos y hasta hacia unos minutos también en la mano de Sai.

– Una ilusión… –murmuró recordando lo sucedido el día anterior.

Y si no se estaba volviendo loco, ¿qué significaban? ¿Ilusiones… o recuerdos? Era como si alguien intentara decirle algo, pero ¿por qué podía _sentirlo_? Por un momento pudo sentir el intenso dolor del arma atravesando su piel, el ardor y el entumecimiento habían sido reales. Igual que el día anterior cuando había escuchado el sonido de la cascada, incluso pudo sentir la suave brisa húmeda que despedía el agua. Estaba casi seguro que Sasuke también lo había _visto._ ¿Habría pasado lo mismo con Sai? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿De dónde venía la angustia que sentía, como si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante?

Se revolvió el cabello, inquieto, recordándose que _pensar_ demasiado no era lo suyo y siempre quedaba la opción de ignorarlo. Por extraño que fuera.

Escuchó la campana que anunciaba el final de la primera hora, justo en el momento en que Shizune volvió. Cerró la puerta tras de si dejando a un lado el montón de papeles que cargaba.

– ¿Todavía estás aquí? Ya perdiste la primera hora.

– Quería esperar a que despertara –comento, su mirada fija en la mujer que realizaba una nueva revisión al paciente.

– Si me dijeras dónde esta la herida podría asegurarme que estará bien –retiró el paño cerciorándose que la temperatura ya era normal.

– ¡Ya te lo dije! No le paso nada, no sé de donde salió esa sangre –mintió desviando la mirada.

– De acuerdo… si insistes –terminó revisando su pulso y respiración– pero ya no puedes quedarte. No voy a justificar tus faltas de las próximas horas.

Naruto se levantó, cansado por la posición estirando sus brazos y apenas hizo el ademán de levantar su mochila recordó que la había olvidado. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza alborotando su cabello, claro, dejaron sus mochilas en el patio. Junto con el libro de Hinata. Eso si era importante.

Sin decir una palabra más, salió corriendo acompañado por los gritos de Shizune para que respetara la enfermería. Abrió la puerta de un jalón golpeando irremediablemente a quien quería entrar. Antes que pudiera disculparse alguien sujetó la mano con la que intentaba sobarse la frente y prácticamente lo arrastró fuera de la enfermería.

– ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? –chilló en cuanto lo reconoció– ¡Sasuke! ¡Deja de ignorarme!

Y efectivamente así fue. Pataleo todo lo que pudo tratando de zafarse pero el moreno se limitó a guiarlo hasta el baño más cercano. Lo obligó a entrar y con un último tirón lo acercó al lavabo. Revisó su mano aprovechando el agua para encontrar alguna posible herida pero no había nada.

– ¿Por qué estabas en la enfermería? –preguntó sacando a Naruto de su estupor, que resignado se mantuvo callado observando sus acciones.

– ¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí? –murmuró sin pensarlo, mirando su propia mano. A pesar de haberse propuesto ignorar el tema de las ilusiones, no podría hacerlo si la angustia no desaparecía.

– ¿En qué otro lugar podrías estar? –sonrió con burla– sino te quedas dormido, solo puedes llegar tarde por una herida estúpida –soltó su mano tomando un poco de papel para secarse.

– Eso no es cierto. Tuve que llevar a Sai –torció la boca en un puchero saliendo del cuarto. Sasuke no tardo en seguirlo– y si me dejas en paz, tengo que encontrar mi mochila.

– Esta en el salón. Lee la llevó hace un rato.

– ¿Llevó un libro?

– No revise si estaba dentro. ¿Por qué tuviste que llevarlo tú?

– Mmmm… porque estaba con él. Llegue temprano y estaba ayudándolo con su entrenamiento cuando… se desmayó.

– ¿Se desmayó? –arqueo una ceja deteniéndose a unos pasos del salón.

– Si, y de hecho creo que es tu culpa –se giró para encararlo– tú y esas estúpidas visiones.

– Visiones… ¿sigues culpándome de eso? ¿Cómo demonios podría una persona _crearlas_, según tú?

– No lo sé, pero empieza a molestarme. La próxima podría arrancarme un brazo.

– Espera, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con Sai?

– Creo que él también puede verlas. No pude preguntarle porque sigue inconsciente pero...

– Esto es absurdo –torció el gesto en esa mueca arrogante que Naruto tanto odiaba– empiezo a pensar que realmente no _vimos_ nada –paso a su lado acercándose al salón.

– ¿Esa es tu explicación? –gritó deteniéndolo.

– ¿Y cómo quieres llamarlo? ¿Premoniciones, ilusiones?

– …Recuerdos… –murmuró, aunque el tono que usó era de certeza. Sasuke bufó sintiendo que perdía la paciencia.

– ¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que suena eso?

– ¿Por qué siempre es estúpido lo que yo digo? Acéptalo, no puedes explicarlo y por eso te molesta.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres…?

– Quiero saber por qué ayer casi me ahogo y por qué hoy vi esa cosa, ese… _kunai _–la palabra salió de sus labios sin que lo pensara. Y aunque no estaba seguro de lo que significaba, la mirada de Sasuke era tan confusa que no supo si él lo sabía o si solo lo había hecho enojar más.

- . - . -

. - . - .

La suave brisa que se colaba por las ventanas meciendo las cortinas con un sonido relajante logró sacar a Sai de su estupor. Abrió los ojos acostumbrándose al brillo del excesivo blanco en la habitación. Unos segundos de calma antes que su cerebro recuperara la noción del lugar. Se levantó de golpe mirando a su alrededor con un único pensamiento de preocupación por Naruto. Pero estaba solo… en esa curiosa habitación. _"Pero Naruto esta herido… no…"_ Sus recuerdos se confundieron mostrándole imágenes mezcladas de dos lugares completamente diferentes.

Bajó de la cama, quizá demasiado rápido, pero volvió a sentarse sintiendo una nueva punzada en la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Había lanzado una flecha hacia Naruto pero, ¿por qué _flechas_? Cualquiera que fuera ese lugar no era Konoha, ni Amegakure… ¿dónde estaban? ¿Dónde estaba Naruto? Escuchó una puerta abrirse y en seguida su atención fue captada por la mujer ataviada de _enfermera_.

– ¡Shizune-san!

– ¿Aún te duele? –sonrió acercándose al verlo sujetarse la cabeza.

– No, estoy bien. ¿Dónde esta Naruto? ¿Está bien? Necesito ver a la Hokage –hablo tan rápido que la mujer solo pudo captar palabras al azar, pero no borró su sonrisa asumiendo que aún estaba aturdido por los medicamentos. Apoyó la mano sobre su frente, ya no era necesario el termómetro, su temperatura era normal.

– Veamos –murmuró palpando sus sienes y algunos puntos de la cabeza– Naruto se acaba de ir, se veía bien, aunque no quiso decirme dónde se lastimó. Seguro que podrás alcanzarlo para el almuerzo. Sobre lo otro, ¿dijiste _Hokage_? ¿Qué es eso?

Sai la miró con una clara mueca de miedo que Shizune no percibió, inmersa en su revisión. Se obligó a pensar rápido, solo había una razón lógica: genjutsu. Eso, o seguía inconsciente en una pesadilla terriblemente real sobre un lugar que jamás había visto. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía recuerdos tan vividos de _esa existencia_? Su infancia, _la escuela, la competencia_, ese… sentimiento hacia Naruto. Se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo el golpeteo de su corazón aumentando ligeramente, siguió el movimiento de su mano hacia la zona posterior del cuello.

Lo habían golpeado. Trató de ayudar a Naruto y alguien lo golpeo, era obvio que perdió el conocimiento. Y ahora estaba suspendido en una ilusión que muy probablemente había creado Sasuke, él también estaba cerca. Se levantó de nuevo ignorando las recomendaciones de Shizune sobre descansar. Miró a su alrededor, no había algo que pudiera servirle. ¿Cómo_ saldría_?

- . - . -

Al final no pudo aprovechar la segunda hora para leer, Kurenai se había mantenido especialmente atenta a sus movimientos como si supiera lo que planeaba, así que Naruto no tuvo más remedio que poner atención a su clase. No mucho después de eso acompañó a Sasuke al entrenamiento del medio día. Se instaló entre las bancas del primer nivel mirando de reojo la conversación del moreno y Gaara, parecía que no iban a practicar ese día y la ausencia de Lee hacia en el lugar un silencio demasiado pesado para concentrarse. Suspiró cansado tras leer la misma página por segunda vez, y aprovechó estar sentado cerca de las mochilas para revisar la de Sasuke. Encontró el almuerzo tomando una de las empanadas, en un nuevo esfuerzo por terminar la lectura.

Y si alguien hubiese estado al pendiente de sus acciones, habría contado la cantidad de veces que giró en la misma banca buscando una posición cómoda para leer y comer al mismo tiempo. Algunos minutos después, con la cabeza colgando de la banca y las piernas levantadas sobre la pared, Naruto miró el momento justo en que Kakashi apareció, saludando con su típica sonrisa de "volví a llegar a tarde". Despegó la mirada del libro siguiendo sus movimientos al interrumpir el argumento de Gaara. Volvió su atención al libro por décima vez sabiendo que no entendería una palabra más, terminó la empanada y estiró los brazos tocando el suelo.

– ¿Terminaste? –preguntó Sasuke mirándolo con una ceja levantada. Naruto frunció el ceño, si hubieran apostado…

– Sería más fácil si me dices de que trata.

– Te dije que era demasiado para ti –se sentó a su lado revisando su mochila, recientemente profanada.

– ¿No van a practicar? –manteniéndose en aquella posición incómoda, a criterio de Sasuke quien lo miraba de reojo esperando que el peso de su cuerpo le ganara y terminara con la cabeza en el suelo.

– Kakashi lo pospuso para la sesión de la tarde –le tendió un termo que Naruto dejo a su lado, en el piso– por cierto, lo lograste. Lee esta en el equipo.

– ¿En serio? –se incorporó de un golpe quedando muy cerca del rostro de Sasuke que se había inclinado para bajar su mochila. Se empujó un poco para sentarse en el extremo opuesto de la banca– espera, ¿por qué no ha llegado?

– No estará con nosotros, participará en arquería.

– Arquería… ¡es cierto! ¡Debo ir a la enfermería, quizá Sai ya despertó! –apenas dio un paso antes que Sasuke lo tomará por la muñeca obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo.

– Primero termina de leer esto –le arrojó el libro– antes de pensar en _ayudar_ a otros.

– ¡Qué importa! De todos modos no lo entiendo. El tipo esta imaginando todo lo que le pasa.

– Deberías sentirte identificado –continuo su almuerzo, sin preocuparse de los gritos del rubio.

– Si te refieres a los_ recuerdos_, no lo estoy imaginando –hizo un puchero mirando a Gaara saliendo del dojo– ¿qué fue lo que viste?

– Nada.

– Mentiroso –Sasuke levantó la mirada, confundido por el tono seco en que le hablaba pero Naruto mantenía su mirada fija en la puerta– tengo la sensación de que olvidé algo… muy importante –miró la palma de su mano, que supuestamente estaba herida. Casi podía asegurar que el dolor había vuelto, una tenue punzada entre la piel. Parpadeo frotándose los ojos, lo estaba pensado demasiado, e incluso se sugestionaba porque ese ligero brillo naranja que creyó ver cubriendo su piel no era real…

- . - . -

. - . - .

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser improvisar sobre el dichoso libro? Naruto caminaba de regreso al salón tratando de convencerse que el protagonista de la novela era un sujeto como cualquiera que imaginaba situaciones y personas porque su vida era demasiado aburrida para soportarla. Bufó ignorando la voz mental de Sasuke que lo retaba sobre su parecido con dicho personaje. Él no estaba imaginando nada. Y por su propia estabilidad mental aceptaría la lógica del Uchiha: no había visto nada.

A unos cuantos pasos del salón creyó ver la cabellera rosa de Sakura pero de pronto solo apareció Hinata saliendo del aula. Se detuvo frente a ella ante su mirada atenta, esperando que se decidiera a hablar. Estuvo tentado a tocar su frente para revisar que no tuviera fiebre cuando vio sus mejillas colorearse lentamente.

– ¿Te sientes bien? –soltó casi asustándola.

– Si, yo… gracias –sonrió bajando la mirada– solo… me preguntaba. Si tienes tiempo, y no te molesta… –se detuvo de golpe mirando sus manos. Respiró hondo y retomó– he pensando en comprar una mascota, dijiste que te gustan los animales, así que pensé que podrías ayudarme a elegir una. Si tienes tiempo, hoy saliendo de clases.

– Claro, suena genial… pero, no. Hoy no puedo. Tengo algo que hacer, ¿podría ser mañana? –el rostro de Hinata se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, asintió efusivamente antes de regresar al salón.

Naruto la observó apenas unos segundos antes que escuchara otra voz llamándolo. Giró encontrándose con un Sai más repuesto de lo que esperaba verlo, acercándose en una carrera rápida.

– ¡Sai! ¿Dónde has estado? Fui a buscarte a la enfermería pero Shizune-neechan dijo que tenías rato de haber salido. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

– Olvídate de eso. ¿Tú estás bien? –su respiración era agitada y había olvidado el saco del uniforme. Pero lo más curioso era su cabello, que escurría como si acabara de bañarse.

Tomó bruscamente la mano de Naruto revisando ambos lados. Solo así, alzando la mirada notó la expresión confusa del rubio observándolo intensamente. Había _algo _en sus ojos que no era normal, lentamente soltó su mano alejándose un par de pasos, apenas podía evitar la urgencia de salir corriendo y quizá lo estaba reflejando en su rostro porque al siguiente paso que dio hacia atrás, Naruto avanzó uno. Retrocedió de nuevo. Se había aferrado a la posibilidad de que sus sentimientos por Naruto lo ayudarían a romper el genjutsu pero ni siquiera podía _ver_ la razón que le gustaba de él. Frente a si tenía a otra persona completamente idéntica al Naruto que conocía pero… sus ojos, su comportamiento, esa falta de carácter… no se parecían…

– Era cierto… –murmuró dando otro paso que Naruto acortó– tú no eres el _verdadero_ Naruto.

_"Verdadero"_, una simple palabra que Naruto sintió casi como un golpe, la repentina sensación de vacío se asentó en su estómago, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Después de pasarse la noche entera tratando de entender lo qué le estaba pasando, escuchando la renuencia de Sasuke a aceptarlo y cuando finalmente se había convencido que solo lo estaba imaginando… La ansiedad desapareció, con las palabras de Sai. Él también lo había _visto_.

– ¿El _verdadero_? –preguntó poniéndose serio– ¿Te refieres al _Naruto_ que se lastimó la mano con un _kunai_? –levantó su mano tal como había hecho durante la práctica.

La expresión en el rostro normalmente impasible de Sai cambió en una mueca que ningún ser humano volvería a ver. Pero la razón de ello no se justificaba con la lógica de Naruto, sino con una simple palabra que, en teoría, no debería estar en su vocabulario. Sai compartió su sonrisa tratando de comprender su pregunta. _El Naruto que se había lastimado_. Hablaba de él en tercera persona, su pregunta parecía una prueba para averiguar que tanto sabía del asunto. ¿Acaso Naruto sabía del genjutsu? ¿Por qué no lo había mencionado? Un momento, él mismo no lo sabía hasta hacia unos minutos, quizá Naruto tampoco…

– Yo tenía razón –cruzó las manos tras la nuca– si lo viste, Sasuke se empeña en que no es cierto, pero tú también lo viste. Espera a que lo sepa, tendrá que admitir que…

– Espera, ¿_ver_? ¿A qué te refieres?

– Ya lo sabes, sobre ese… recuerdo. Cuando me corte con la flecha, estoy seguro de haber visto que era un kunai, aunque nunca antes había visto uno. Y tenía puesto un traje naranja, pero luego te desmayaste.

– Cuando toque tu sangre…

– ¿Qué?

– Me desmaye al tocar tu sangre.

– Eso no tiene sentido.

– Nada lo tiene, pero de lo único que estoy seguro es que no recuerdas nada.

La campana que marcaba el final del descanso interrumpió la respuesta de Naruto, que, con una mirada confusa calló sus palabras ante las acciones de Sai. Como si hubiera escuchado algo giró sobre si varias veces mirando alrededor, su expresión se ensombreció y finalmente volvió sobre sus pasos casi corriendo. Ni siquiera se molestó en recordarle la clase que estaba por empezar, de pronto no parecía tan importante. Bajó la cabeza mirando el libro de Hinata._ "El pájaro que da cuerda al mundo"._

- . - . -

. - . - .

A un par de días de que iniciara oficialmente el verano, ya se podía sentir el calor húmedo característico de la temporada. Y aunque, quizá las altas temperaturas no fueran el mejor aliciente para salir, Naruto se encontró golpeando personas y objetos más de una vez, caminando al lado de Kushina con un par de bolsas en la mano. Apenas algunas verduras y condimentos, y pequeñas curiosidades que solo su madre encontraría "adorables".

Oportunamente, Sasuke le había recordado la promesa que había hecho a su madre para acompañarla de compras. Faltando a la práctica de ese día, terminó siguiendo a Kushina de tienda en tienda tratando de recordar cuándo había hecho esa promesa. Se alborotó un poco el cabello, debía tener más cuidado en no decir 'si' solo para salir del paso. Suspiró deteniéndose cuando su madre lo hizo. Miró a su derecha el enorme estante de ropa que la pelirroja observaba con sumo interés.

– Hace mucho que no hablas de esa niña… ¿Sakura-chan? –comentó sin apartar la mirada del escaparate.

– Mmm… eso creo… –murmuro cabizbajo. De nuevo aquella opresión en el pecho, muy similar a lo que sintió cuando habló con Sai. Kushina lo miró de reojo, sonriendo con ternura al ver sus ojos.

– Mira, ahí esta la heladería. Sabía que la encontraríamos si caminábamos un poco más –lo tomó de la mano caminando hacia la siguiente calle.

– ¿No me digas que hemos estado dando vueltas?

– Ni siquiera lo habías notado –sonrió.

- . - . -

. - . - .

La música más escandalosa de esa pequeña calle entre grandes establecimientos, era la famosa heladería. Apenas un sencillo lugar más decorado de lo que podía sostener, atraía a cada persona que pasaba cerca, ya fuera por la música o por las muestras gratis que ofrecían. Tenía algunas mesas dispuestas al frente, todas ocupadas, y el constante murmullo de voces que aumentó mientras se acercaron delataba la inauguración del lugar.

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta, una joven de menos de quince años se acercó luciendo el típico uniforme en tonos azules, casi parecía una muñeca por su baja estatura y la falda tan esponjada. Kushina mostró el boleto que había obtenido por una promoción, y la camarera no tardó en llevarlos a una zona un poco más despejada.

– ¿Peleaste con ella? –preguntó en cuanto la camarera tomó sus órdenes. Dio un sorbo a la malteada de cortesía mirándolo con inocencia. Naruto tardó un poco en hilvanar el tema.

– No. Ella es una buena persona –sonrió– solo creo que es mejor si me alejo un poco.

– ¿Le dijiste algo?

– No.

– Pero, creí que te gustaba –Naruto jugueteo con el popote dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla.

– Yo… también lo creí –Kushina dejó de beber, claramente sorprendida por su respuesta pero su hijo no la miraba.

– Solo hay una forma de saber que no estás enamorado de una persona –Naruto la miró– y es encontrando a la persona adecuada. ¿Hay alguien más que te gusta?

– No…

– ¿Por qué no invitaste a Sasuke?

– ¿Sasuke? –la sonrisa de Kushina se ensanchó y Naruto no pudo evitar el color en sus mejillas al recordar el beso. Carraspeo tomándose la malteada de golpe– tenía práctica.

– Cierto, la competencia. ¿Es en dos semanas, verdad? –asintió– eso también me preocupa –hizo a un lado los vasos para acercarse un poco– ¿por qué no participaste?

– El equipo esta lleno, además es mucho trabajo y…

– Tú no eres así –otra vez esa punzada. ¿Era su imaginación o la sensación se volvía cada más fuerte?– No la conozco y no quiero pensar mal de ella, pero creo que no quisiste participar por Sakura-chan.

– Ella no tuvo que ver…

– Si de verdad le importas debería aceptar quien eres, y sino puede hacerlo… quizá si deberías alejarte de ella, pero no puedes sentirte culpable –tomó su rostro con ambas manos– extraño a mi pequeño revoltoso que no podía quedarse callado.

Algo dentro de si hizo un sonido muy parecido al de una campanilla y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando éste coincidió con los platos que la camarera acababa de llevar.

- . - . -

. - . - .

Sai corrió tanto como le dieron las piernas hasta que inevitablemente tuvo que detenerse. Se apoyó en la pared más cercana, en medio de ese laberinto de calles y casas, derrotado al haber perdido el rastro. Le tomó un par de horas, dando vueltas en la ciudad, persiguiendo aquel insignificante y repentino chakra que surgió, al parecer, de ninguna parte. Lo percibió apenas un segundo y su primer impulso fue salir corriendo buscando el origen. No podía asegurarlo pero casi apostaría que el chakra pertenecía al Sasuke que había invocado el jutsu, si podía encontrarlo sería la puerta de salida. Pero había perdido el rastro al segundo siguiente de haberlo sentido.

Con su respiración, más tranquila, tras pensarlo un poco más solo pudo sonreírse a si mismo. Curiosamente lo único que venía a su mente era Naruto. Estaba convencido que el rubio también estaba _atrapado_, y en algún momento sus recuerdos tendrían que volver. Si no podía encontrar la _salida_ por si mismo quizá un poco de ayuda aumentaría las posibilidades.

Miró las palmas de sus manos. Si aún tenía la capacidad de detectar el chakra, quizá también podía crearlo. Entrelazó sus dedos formando un sello básico y se concentró, sintiendo la reacción de algo que solía ser tan común como respirar. Pudo sentir su propia energía creciendo a su alrededor, y finalizó. Tranquilo de no sentirse _desarmado_.

Retomó su camino para volver a su casa temporal, inconsciente de la mirada de Sasuke, algunos metros más alejado en el cruce que solía recorrer para llegar a su casa. Observó a Sai alejándose hacia una calle más concurrida. Su mirada impasible brillaba con una curiosa mezcla de enojo, e inconscientemente juntó sus manos formando un sello con lo que su chakra se despertó. Una intensa ráfaga que lo obligó a si mismo a salir de aquel curioso trance y que no tardó en llamar la atención del otro moreno. Separó sus manos y todo se calmo. Sai detuvo su caminar mirando a derecha e izquierda pero algo le impidió seguir buscando.

Sasuke miró sus manos en un acto muy similar al que había realizado Sai y entonces lo comprendió. Quizá Naruto no estaba tan loco como creía. Pero ¿qué significaba esa creciente sensación de adrenalina? Podía sentir su propio chakra corriendo por todo su cuerpo. Alzó la mirada hacia Sai quien ya esperaba en la parada del autobús. Su expresión se desencajó apenas unos segundos descubriendo que podía ver a través del cuerpo de Sai, podía ver su chakra. Frunció el ceño al notar que ninguna de las personas a su alrededor tenían chakra, o al menos, no podía verlo… como si no fueran reales.

– …el sharingan… –murmuró cubriéndose el ojo izquierdo– siempre me mostrara la realidad a través de las ilusiones.

* * *

**Continuará…**

NA: Ahora si me dieron _permiso de hablar_ XD y solo puedo decir que se siente genial estar de regreso.

El capítulo anterior sería algo así como la introducción, aunque lo deje como 'capítulo uno' porque solo yo la considero intro. Pero aquí tenemos el inicio de una nueva historia, bastante confusa, he de admitir que por momentos yo misma me pierdo XD pero no es tan grave, poco a poco ira tomando forma. Sugiero reeler capítulos anteriores conforme vayamos avanzando para hilvanar hechos =D

Y por el momento es todo, ya les deje su dosis mensual de SasuNaru, espero sus comentarios, buenos, malos o intermedios, todo es bienvenido ^-^


	3. Para conocer mi propia fuerza

**- . - . -**

**Capítulo 3**

**Para conocer mi propia fuerza**

**- . - . -**

Kakashi estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reír. Mantenía su rostro impasible, parcialmente cubierto por aquella venda que tanto gustaba de usar, pero sus ojos demostraban la sonrisa que intentaba reprimir. Frente a su escritorio, Naruto lo miraba empezando a fruncir el ceño, era obvio que su paciencia no duraría mucho. Y el saberlo solo hizo que Kakashi carraspeara, disimulando.

– Entonces, quieres participar en el equipo.

– Es lo que acabo de decir. ¡Solo di que si, puedo empezar a practicar hoy mismo!

– Me da curiosidad tu repentino entusiasmo. Cuando te pregunte dijiste que no tenías tiempo.

– ¡Ya sé, pero…! –se alboroto el cabello haciendo un gesto que sería muy normal si tuviera cinco años– no importa, solo olvídalo. El hecho es que quiero formar parte.

– ¡Ese es el entusiasmo que necesitamos en el equipo! Pero… –desvío la mirada apenas un segundo y volvió– tenemos un problema. Justo hace dos días recomendaste a Lee, y el equipo esta lleno –aquello borró la sonrisa de Naruto, dándose un golpe mental. Había olvidado ese detalle– aunque… le dije a Lee que estaba a prueba. Puedes competir contra él por ese puesto.

Según su actitud de las últimas semanas, Naruto rechazaría esa opción, sintiéndose incapaz de enfrentar a sus amigos si existía la posibilidad de robarles una oportunidad. Una curiosa apatía que había surgido el día en que le pidió a Sakura que repartiera las hojas de inscripción para la competencia a todos los posibles candidatos, entre los que, inicialmente, figuraba Naruto, pero que había rechazado al día siguiente. Desde entonces, no solo Kakashi, la mayoría de los profesores habían hecho algún comentario similar a "No es el Naruto de siempre". Pese a sus esfuerzos por acercarse al rubio, éste siempre lograba evitarlo, hasta esa mañana.

Naruto golpeó el escritorio con las palmas mostrando su sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Por supuesto! Lo haré.

No pudo reprimirse más. Kakashi terminó soltando la carcajada ante la mueca confusa del rubio. Se levantó rodeando el escritorio, tratando de contenerse. Apoyó una mano en su hombro, sin dejar se reír.

– Será en arquería.

– Lo sé –murmuró sin comprender por qué era tan divertido.

– Primero tengo que explicarte las reglas de la arquería, necesitarás una lista de accesorios, hay que organizar un horario… –enumeró revolviendo algunas hojas entre varios cajones, entonces se incorporó– ahora que recuerdo, tú aprendes más rápido con la práctica, ¿cierto? –Naruto asintió, aturdido por la información– entonces asignaremos un tutor…

- . - . -

. - . - .

Esa mañana Sasuke se levantó con el intenso aroma del pan casero. Aún recostado, mirado el techo de su habitación trató de hilvanar las últimas imágenes de sus sueños pero lo único que quedaba era la sensación. Un vacío que se mezclaba entre el pecho y el estómago, como si fuera responsable de algo que, obviamente, no recordaba. Se llevó una mano a la frente soltando un leve quejido, quizá la influencia infantil de Naruto ya le estaba afectando. No quería admitirlo pero tener ese tipo de visiones múltiples no era normal, y no quería darle vueltas al asunto. Aceptar que Naruto tenía razón sobre su molestia a lo desconocido no era algo que confesaría tan abiertamente. ¿Acaso tenía importancia ahondar en el tema?

No tardó en darse una ducha rápida y cuando se giró a mirar el reloj escuchó el golpeteo en la puerta. Se quedó con la intensión de hablar cuando ya la puerta había sido abierta e Itachi ingresó mirándolo con una expresión muy parecida a la confusión. Algo que no podía asegurar ya que no era normal en su hermano. Apenas pudo ver ese simple _algo_ en sus ojos antes que su mirada se tornara seria, quizá molesta. Lo observó un largo momento y aunque nunca antes lo había hecho, por alguna razón Sasuke sintió cierta familiaridad. Desvió la mirada ante tal pensamiento, era estúpido.

– ¿Necesitas algo? –volvió a su mirada revisando su mochila.

– ¿A dónde vas?

– A la escuela –escupió casi con ironía. ¿Acaso no era obvio?

– Olvídate de eso, necesito que me acompañes.

– Será en otra ocasión, hoy estoy muy ocupado –dejo la maleta a un lado revisando un par de notas sobre asuntos pendientes.

– Dije que lo olvidaras, esto es importante –Sasuke se giró lentamente para encararlo con una mueca que asustaría a cualquiera. Pero definitivamente no a otro Uchiha.

– ¿No tienes que presentar un examen? –esta vez fue el turno de Itachi para contener sus palabras. Sasuke volvió a ignorarlo acomodándose el saco. Respiró hondo antes de continuar.

– Entonces solo escucha. Voy a enumerar algunas palabras, quiero que me digas si reconoces alguna.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja, obviamente no iba a quedarse. Tomó su maleta y giró pasando al lado del mayor. Apenas sujetó la perilla e Itachi ya estaba a su lado, apoyando una mano sobre la puerta impidiéndole el paso, Sasuke se volvió fulminándolo con la mirada.

– Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que comienzas a odiarme.

– ¿De qué demonios…?

– Solo escucha –lo miró fijamente hasta que Sasuke cedió. Se recargó en la puerta cruzando los brazos en un gesto cansado. Itachi suspiro pensando que algunas cosas quizá nunca cambiarían– Genjutsu… taijutsu… shinobi… hokage… –por cada palabra dicha, Itachi observó la expresión de su hermano esperando cualquier tipo de reacción. No esperaba que Sasuke saltara aceptando que entendía lo que estaba diciendo pero conociéndolo como lo hacía, podría leer su lenguaje corporal. Solo necesitaba asegurarse que iba por buen camino– ninjutsu… konoha… sharingan…

Ahí estaba.

Por un segundo, los oscuros ojos del menor brillaron con la comprensión y casi enseguida frunció el ceño, molesto.

– ¿Qué significa todo eso?

– En algún momento de tu vida fueron parte de tu vocabulario. Es una larga historia, por eso es importante que me escuches –se alejó un par de pasos mediando sus posibilidades. Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada con intensidad ocultando sus pensamientos de un modo que logró confundir al mayor, lentamente torció el labio.

– Lo único que quisiera saber… –respiró hondo, dándole falsas esperanzas– es que tan aburrido tienes que estar…

– No se trata de eso.

– ¡…para inventar un cuento tan absurdo!

– ¡Ya dije que no!

– ¡Y lo peor de todo…!

– ¡¿Quieres escucharme? –el tono de sus voces aumentaba a cada frase tratando de imponerse al otro. Sasuke volvió a tomar su mochila– ¿por qué no le preguntas a Naruto?

– Ya te escuché lo suficiente, tengo prisa –abrió la puerta de golpe anticipándose a la reacción de Itachi quien no se detuvo siguiéndolo por el pasillo.

– Él es menos terco que tú, estoy seguro que recuerda algo.

Sasuke llegó a las escaleras bajando tan rápido que ignoró la voz de su madre, Itachi lo observó desde el piso superior reprendiéndose mentalmente por su falta de tacto. Había perdido el control de la situación de un modo que podía costarle la vida a su hermano, algo que no debía pasarle. Nunca había sucedido… salvo la ocasión en que… Mikoto lo miró desde el piso inferior, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. No había escuchado su pregunta pero obviamente iba dirigida al comportamiento de su hermano. Sonrió con tristeza. Al parecer su debilidad siempre sería Sasuke, por encima de sus padres, de su familia, de lo que fuera. Ya lo había puesto a prueba una vez y se ganó el odio del menor, ahora tendría que _jugar_ de un modo más astuto sino quería arruinarlo, de nuevo.

Quizá había enfocado mal su objetivo. Su problema era que sentía demasiada culpa como para enfrentar a Sasuke. _Que cobarde_. Volvió a su habitación con la mirada confusa de su madre. En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de si volvió a sentir el chakra de Madara, pero antes de salir corriendo como la última vez, esperó. Tratando de encontrar el lugar de donde provenía.

Frunció el ceño, consciente del tiempo que le estaba tomando, casi cuando creyó '_verlo'_ desapareció. De nuevo. Dejó escapar el aire lentamente en un suspiro cansado. ¿Por qué Madara estaba ahí? ¿Qué hacía dentro de un Genjutsu? Frotó levemente su sien mirando por la ventana, la claridad que poco a poco ganaba terreno a la noche que terminaba, se reflejaba ante si como una sutil neblina entre el paisaje lleno de casas y algunos árboles. ¿Era posible que se quedarán atrapados ahí para siempre?

Apoyó la frente sobre el cristal. Nunca había sido esa su intención…

Necesitaba hablar con Naruto, convencerlo de ser posible. Se alejó un poco del cristal mirando su propio reflejo, concentró su chakra enfocando sus ojos para liberar el sharingan. Si pensaba lograrlo tendría que estar preparado ante cualquier posibilidad. Sintió una leve punzada en el ojo izquierdo. Sin importar el dolor, y ya que no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo le quedaba, tendría que arriesgarse.

- . - . -

. - . - .

Naruto había perdido la cuenta de flechas perdidas después de la décima pero estaba casi seguro que el número se había duplicado en los últimos minutos. Kakashi se había tomado la _molestia_ de darle una muy breve explicación sobre la técnica que necesitaba, lo suficientemente pequeña y burda para confundirlo, antes de volver a sus _asuntos importantes,_ que Naruto apostaba no existían.

Los primeros intentos no habían sido tan malos, al menos entraron en la diana, pero luego del quinto algo empezó mal. Le dolía la mano, la espalda y estaba seguro que a cada nuevo intento enviaba la flecha cada vez más lejos. No le extrañaría si descubría algún gato muerto por su causa. Se revolvió el cabello sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. Si Kakashi pensaba ponérselo difícil para que desistiera, se había equivocado de persona. Preparó una nueva flecha, moviendo los hombros un poco tratando de aligerar la tensión, tensó la cuerda recordando los consejos de Sai. Espero el momento indicado.

– ¡Te atrape con la guardia baja! –escuchó un grito que golpeo bruscamente su concentración. Por instinto desvió la flecha hacia la amenaza, soltándola en el segundo en que reconoció a Lee pero no pudo hacer más.

Por suerte el moreno logró esquivar el impacto luciendo una pose ganadora y un par de movimientos innecesarios antes de sonreír, radiante, como siempre.

– ¡¿Estás loco? –chilló el rubio acercándose al otro tratando de mostrarse molesto, aunque se moría por elogiar su reacción– ¡Pude matarte!

– Eso jamás pasará –sonrió extendiendo el pulgar– Tengo reflejos de gato y soy tan resistente como una tortuga –Naruto no pudo evitar mirarlo como si, repentinamente, le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza– por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

– ¡Voy a ganarte! –Naruto extendió la mano con el pulgar hacia arriba en una señal que Lee reconoció como un desafío– ¡Kakashi me aceptará en el equipo en cuanto te derrote!

– ¡Esa es la actitud! ¡Puedo sentir el fuego de la juventud en ti! –sonrió haciendo extraños ademanes y poses exageradas– ¡Sabía que aceptarías mi desafío tarde o temprano! ¡Pero no creas que será tan fácil! ¡No perderé, Naruto-kun!

Salió corriendo pasando a su lado. No muy lejos de la tarima, tomó un arco de práctica y volvió tan rápido como pudo recogiendo una flecha del montón que Naruto había esparcido a su alrededor. Alistó su tiro en un estilo mucho más fluido que el de Sai, apenas sujetaba la flecha, casi como si no existiera intentaba disparar en un suspiro, ambos brazos tensos en una escuadra perfecta. Su mirada decidida y fija alertó a Naruto para que se preparara. Tomó el arco y apresuró la flecha tratando de recordar todo lo que sabía, tensó la mano zurda e impulso la diestra hacia atrás sin perder de vista el centro de la diana. Contuvo la respiración y soltó la flecha apenas un segundo después de escuchar el tiro de Lee cortando el aire.

Bajaron los arcos casi al mismo tiempo mirando sus resultados. Naruto torció el gesto en una sonrisa extraña, Lee daba la impresión de que no volvería a hablar. Cuando el aire recupero su ritmo, giraron para mirarse y Naruto no pudo más, soltó la carcajada sujetándose el estómago en un amago entre equilibrio y dolor. Su risa pronto contagió a Lee quien se llevó una mano a la nuca.

Ambos habían fallado.

- . - . -

. - . - .

Un poco antes que dieran inicio las clases, Sakura volvía a su salón a un paso tan rápido como la regla de 'no correr en el pasillo' se lo permitió, llegó a la puerta apenas asomándose. Reviso a cada alumno sentado y de pie en un vistazo rápido y volvió a salir. Apenas un par de pasos mirando ambos lados del pasillo, consciente que la campana sonaría en cualquier momento y no tendría oportunidad de continuar su búsqueda. Llevó una mano a su rostro retirando algunos cabellos de su frente justo cuando Naruto apareció corriendo hacia ella.

– Buenos días, Sakura-chan –sonrió deteniéndose a su lado.

– Que bueno que te encuentro. ¿Dónde está Sai?

– ¿Sai? –ignoró por un momento la falta de cortesía que últimamente se volvía un hábito entre ellos– no lo he visto –alboroto un poco su cabello delatando el agua que aún escurría.

– Tu cabello… –murmuro frunciendo el ceño.

– Si, es que quise practicar un poco… –calló, recordando que aún no había dado la noticia– me uní al equipo –sonrió tratando de alejar la sensación de culpa.

– Eso… es genial –dijo desviando la mirada– creí que no te interesaba.

– Sobre eso… Sakura-chan… –llamarla fue en vano, ni siquiera lo miró, solo suspiro observando algo, o quizá alguien, a espaldas del rubio– ¿sabes? Ahora que comenzaré a entrenar no podré pasar mucho tiempo en el dojo –sonrió cuando recuperó su atención– voy a participar en arquería, quizá podrías llevarle el almuerzo a Sasuke.

Su mirada se ensombreció consciente de la punzada que se instaló en su pecho. Y todo por culpa de Sasuke, si no se inventara disparates tan seguido… suspiró pesadamente pero Sakura no lo notó, repentinamente sonriente, como hacía semanas que no la veía, tomó las manos de Naruto dejando ver un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas.

– Muchas gracias, Naruto, eres un gran amigo –estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, justo cuando sonó la campana. Sakura le dio un último apretón antes de pasar a su lado. Naruto esperó un poco y giró para verla frente a Sasuke dándole los buenos días.

_Ni siquiera le he dado una respuesta_, fue su único pensamiento mientras volvía al salón. ¿Por qué de pronto era tan doloroso pensarlo?, se suponía que no le gustaba Sasuke. Llegó a su lado, sonrió como siempre y dio los buenos días ocupando su lugar a la derecha del moreno. Sasuke lo miró frunciendo el ceño, pero Naruto se limitó a revolver su mochila, tratando de comprender lo qué sentía. La primera vez que escuchó sobre la competencia, creyó que era su oportunidad para demostrar que era mejor que Sasuke, o al menos que podía competir contra él. Cuando Sakura le pidió que desistiera, supo que podía hacerlo porque ella le gustaba. Y cuando comprendió que ella se lo había pedido porque le gustaba Sasuke… fue un poco incómodo saberlo. Pero, claro, ese era el problema, se sentía mal por saberse inferior a Sasuke, era solo eso. No había nada más de por medio. Giró para mirarlo, con una verdadera sonrisa en el rostro que terminó por crispar los nervios del moreno.

– ¿Qué le dijiste a Sakura que la puso de tan buen humor? –siseo. Naruto arqueo la ceja, apenas había podido escucharlo.

– Que voy a unirme al equipo –ensanchó su sonrisa hojeando distraídamente su cuaderno. Sasuke dejo de mirarlo, notando a Sakura, quien seguía saludando a cada compañero que se cruzó en su camino a su pupitre. No tenía sentido– voy a competir en arquería.

Aquello cayó sobre Sasuke como un balde de agua fría pero no tuvo oportunidad de replicar cuando apareció Kurenai llamando la atención del grupo. Como parte del comité de maestros que representaría a la escuela durante el, tan esperado, evento, Kurenai siempre comenzaba sus clases dando un recuento de los sucesos relacionados, avances, recordatorios y cualquier detalle que quisiera aclarar, como la _amenaza_ constante de que, quienes participaran no se salvarían de los exámenes bimestrales. Naruto se golpeó contra la mesa, ya casi lo había olvidado. Lo extraño era que Sasuke no lo estuviera acosando con el tema. Con la frente apoyada sobre la mesa, giró mirando al moreno pero éste se mostraba, inusualmente, distraído, mirando por la ventana. Naruto lo observó largo rato ignorando el último comentario de Kurenai sobre su posible ingreso al equipo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño mirando el ir y venir de las hojas, apenas flotando entre los árboles. Tan pronto apareció Kurenai, se desconectó de su alrededor tratando de calmarse, pensado tan fríamente como le fue posible. No estaba molesto con Naruto, al menos no quería estarlo y quería creer que sus acciones se basaban en su propia ingenuidad, pero no comprendía su repentino cambio de opinión. Luego de semanas insinuándole que participara siempre obteniendo una negativa con excusas absurdas, casi todas relacionadas con Sakura; de pronto se sentía de humor como para compartir tiempo con Sai. Si, era cierto, no pudo evitar el pensamiento negativo hacia el moreno, y quizá lo que más le molestaba era la falta de seriedad de Naruto. Ni siquiera se había molestado en hablar de sus sentimientos, ya no pedía que le correspondiera –aunque sabía que obviamente lo hacía– pero al menos que no actuará como si nada hubiera pasado. No pudo reprimir el quejido mudo, tanto que le había costado admitirlo.

Sintió el peso de una mirada sobre si y giró encontrándose con esos profundos ojos azules. Le sostuvo el gesto, manteniéndose serio. Eso era exactamente lo que quería, tener su mirada siempre fija en él. Se recriminó mentalmente cuando lo vio sonreír, apenas un leve movimiento pero lo suficiente para devolverle un poco de su tranquilidad. Volvió su mirada al frente, donde Kurenai intentaba explicar el libro que tomarían para el siguiente período. Apoyó su rostro sobre la palma comprendiendo su dilema. El problema era, de nuevo, Naruto. No fue consciente del momento en que surgió ese sentimiento de monopolizar al rubio pero ahora estaba seguro que quería volver a ver al _verdadero_ Naruto.

Parpadeo levemente confundido. Tenía que alejarse de la esquizofrenia de su hermano antes que lo afectara de verdad. ¿De dónde había salido ese pensamiento de un Naruto falso y uno real? Solo existía uno. El mismo que había tenido que soportar desde la infancia, el peor ninja que se… ¿ninja? Se llevó una mano a la frente sintiendo una leve punzada muy cerca del ojo.

– Konoha… –murmuró lo primero que le vino a la mente. Inconsciente de la mirada de Naruto, que justo en ese momento estaba dibujando espirales en su cuaderno.

- . - . -

. - . - .

Se dejo caer a la sombra de los extensos árboles que rodeaban el pequeño parque, inhalando aire una y otra vez. Sai se preciaba de su capacidad para inhibir emociones, manteniendo la cabeza fría ante cualquier tipo de situación. O al menos así fue hasta que conoció a Naruto, entonces olvidó años de duro entrenamiento. Ahora, luego de, exactamente, veinticuatro horas de haber detectado el chakra de Sasuke sin obtener ningún resultado, se tomó un momento para lamentar su situación. Empezaba a dudar sobre la veracidad de que _ese mundo_ fuera parte de un genjutsu, sabía que no era real pero ¿por qué no encontraba un punto débil para romperlo? Era obvio que no había persona alguna _del otro lado_ que lo ayudaría a salir, razón que lo llevaba a buscar una solución desde _dentro_.

Por un momento, luego de su última conversación con Naruto, descubrió el primer indicio positivo que lo llevó a salir tras la presencia de Sasuke: su propio chakra. Curiosamente sus habilidades no habían sido inhibidas, aún tenía su fuerza, destreza, agilidad y lo más importante, podía manipular chakra. Incluso se planteo practicar algunos jutsus sencillos, pero en cuanto lo intentó la sensación desapareció, junto con la esencia de Sasuke, su propio chakra lo dejo sin fuerzas. Desde entonces se había dedicado a encontrar una respuesta, y cuando fue obvio que no llegaría a ningún punto, decidió probar suerte con su especialidad: el Ninpou Choju Giga. Le había tomado casi toda la noche pero había podido rescatar algunos de los ingredientes necesarios para crear su tinta especial. Luego de fabricar suficiente para su improvisada práctica, descubrió con frustración que su chakra aún no volvía.

Y ahí estaba, tirado a la mitad de un parque en ningún punto, cansado, hambriento y negándose a caer en la locura. Debía haber un modo, no era posible que se quedara atrapado para siempre. Aunque ese fuera el propósito de todo genjutsu. Cerró los ojos dejándose acariciar por la suave brisa que recorrió el lugar, meciendo las hojas de los árboles y sus cabellos en una suave melodía. Era gracioso notar que ya no tenía recuerdo alguno sobre su vida en ese lugar, apenas era consciente de los sucesos de un par de días atrás, ninguno que le preocupara, pero eso era todo. Su vida volvía a formar parte entre las filas de los ninjas, y aún más, en Konoha.

Se levantó de golpe, esa era su respuesta. El día anterior había _recuperado_ su chakra, mientras estaba en la escuela que tenía el mismo nombre de su aldea. No tenía más pistas que esa, así que no perdía nada con ir. Empacó la pequeña muestra de tinta, y los diversos ingredientes en una pequeña bolsa que ajustó en un acto reflejo, atrapado por una repentina sensación. Giró sobre si, mirando el vaivén de las hojas, por un momento tuvo la certeza de sentir el chakra de Naruto, algo turbio mezclado con otra energía. Pero tan rápido como llegó desapareció dejando el suave sonido del viento.

- . - . -

. - . - .

Perdido en sus pensamientos, la siguiente clase paso tan rápido que Sasuke no fue consciente hasta que Naruto saltó de su lugar gritando que tenía práctica. El moreno lo observó hasta que salió del aula y entonces captó que ya había comenzado el descanso. Se levantó con parsimonia acomodando los libros y cuadernos que apenas había mirado en las pasadas horas. Rápidamente el aula se vació permitiéndole un segundo con sus propios pensamientos. "_Shinobi_", era una de las palabras que había escuchado de Itachi esa mañana, al pensarlo no pudo reprimir el repentino sentimiento de soledad, curiosamente algo familiar, ya antes lo había experimentado con la muerte de… ¿_su familia_? Volvió a llevar la mano a su rostro cubriendo parcialmente su ojo izquierdo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Por un largo momento dejo de escuchar los sonidos a su alrededor, se sintió flotar en un espacio vacío, solo el latido constante de su corazón le recordó que seguía en pie. Y su único pensamiento coherente en medio de esa nebulosa fue para Naruto.

Tomó su mochila abandonando el aula, cruzó pasillos ignorando miradas y conversaciones ajenas. La parte racional de su cerebro le pedía que ignorara toda esa tontería de ilusiones que, _convenientemente_ Naruto e Itachi habían optado, antes que comenzara a creerlas. Pero había _algo_ muy dentro de si que intentaba convencerlo de lo contrario, de no ser cierto, ¿por qué podía entenderlo? El mundo shinobi, Konoha, el Valle del Fin…

Detuvo su andar justo donde comenzaba la vereda de árboles, en ese momento abarrotada de personas que iban y venían de un club a otro mientras otros tomaban el almuerzo a la sombra de los árboles. Desvió su camino hacia el rincón donde practicaba el club de arquería. Cruzó el pequeño entarimado que precedía la zona de tiro sin encontrar alguien que cuestionara su presencia. Incluso le extraño no ver a Lee, exagerando en su entrenamiento, como siempre. Conforme avanzaba distinguió el típico sonido de las flechas al chocar contra la diana y espero un par de pasos detrás de Naruto, quien, ignorando su presencia, practicaba murmurando algunas frases sin sentido. Sasuke lo observó largo rato, admirando su tenacidad, era obvio que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, sus movimientos eran torpes y su postura débil pero la firme concentración en su mirada delataba sus intenciones para no rendirse. Hipnotizado por su ingenua terquedad se acercó a él torciendo la boca en una sonrisa irónica dispuesto a mofarse de su situación, pero en cuanto se situó tras él aspiró el fresco aroma de su cabello cerrando los ojos, en un acto inconsciente estiró los brazos rodeando su cintura. Naruto detuvo todo movimiento dando un ligero respingo por la sensación pero no tuvo que mirarlo para saber quien era. Sentía su corazón golpeando fuertemente en su pecho y, de nuevo, esa sensación hormigueante en su estómago delató la presencia de Sasuke quien lo acercó un poco más hacia si apoyando el mentón en el hombro del rubio.

– ¿Q-Qué crees que estás haciendo? –murmuró mirando en cualquier dirección que disimulara el leve rubor en sus mejillas.

– Tú eres el que esta haciendo todo mal –susurró dejando escapar el aire lentamente mientras lo soltaba, apenas lo suficiente para sujetar sus manos. Con la izquierda volvió a levantar el brazo del rubio con el que sostenía el arco y con la derecha lo ayudó a tensar la flecha. Ejerció suficiente presión en su espalda para forzar una posición más recta, movió sus pies para indicarle la separación que debían tener y se alejó de él– ahora inténtalo.

Naruto bufó, molesto por la forma tan típica de Sasuke para _pedir_ algo. Inhaló lentamente, relajándose antes de mirar la diana. No esperó demasiado para soltar la flecha, bajó el arco sin apartar la mirada de la flecha que recién se dejaba caer dos marcas fuera del centro. Naruto no pudo disimular su impresión, era lo más cerca que había estado de un tiro perfecto.

– ¡Si! –gritó estirando los brazos– ¡Sabía que podía hacerlo! ¡Estoy un paso cada vez más cerca de vencer a Lee! –miró a su derecha donde Sasuke ya se sentaba a la orilla de la tarima justo al lado de la mochila del rubio– por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías práctica?

– La cancelaron –murmuró tomando una bolsa de plástico– ¿qué es esto? –Naruto sonrió tomando el paquete.

– Esta vez corre por mi cuenta –comentó acomodando lo que sería su almuerzo. Pan, galletas, frutas, yoghurt; enumeró Sasuke mirando los empaques que el otro acomodó frente a él. Cuando llegó al final de la bolsa sacó un pequeño recipiente circular que abrió con emoción, y el inconfundible aroma del ramen provocó que el moreno arqueara una ceja.

– ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –terció comprendiendo que el resto de los bocadillos eran para él.

– Me lo regalaron en la cafetería –sonrió casi de forma gatuna dando el primer sorbo.

Sasuke mordisqueó una galleta recordándose mentalmente que no volvería a olvidar el almuerzo. De ahí había surgido su iniciativa para hacerse cargo de ese detalle. Naruto sería feliz comiendo ese famoso ramen día y noche, pero Sasuke estaba casi seguro que tal acción no podía ser bueno para nadie. Y su madre, tan encariñada con el rubio, se había ofrecido a si misma para hacer el almuerzo de ambos. Pero justo esa mañana, su discusión con Itachi lo había desquiciado lo suficiente para olvidarse de la comida. Naruto no tardó en descubrirlo y casi pareció brillar al saberse responsable del almuerzo. Al menos no lo había obligado a comer lo mismo. Suspiró, apenas perceptible para si mismo, y levantó la cabeza mirando al rubio. La expresión de completa satisfacción que podía generarle semejante intento de comida, era todo lo que necesitaba para calmarse. Aunque no pudo reprimir un cierto cosquilleo, ¿cómo podía estar celoso de unos fideos? Se llevó una mano a la frente llamando la atención de Naruto.

Dando un ligero sorbo a su platillo, Naruto no apartó la mirada del otro. Por primera vez, comprendiendo ese curioso sentimiento de familiaridad hacia el moreno. No era solo por la infancia que habían compartido. Había _algo_ más. Algo muy dentro de si que era cálido y doloroso a la vez. Frunció el ceño dejando a un lado su comida, no alcanzaba a comprender porque no lo había notado pero incluso el aire a su alrededor parecía diferente. Miró detrás de él el área de tiro y más allá el cerco de árboles.

– ¿Recuerdas el entrenamiento para controlar el chakra? –murmuró sin volver su mirada.

Sasuke lo observó largo rato comprendiendo que se refería a las _visiones_ y debatiéndose entre ignorarlo o enojarse por su insistencia con el tema. Pero cuando enfocó el punto que mantenía la atención del rubio, se sorprendió ante la imagen que llegó a su mente. Como si se tratara de un recuerdo propio, se vio a si mismo corriendo en paralelo sobre el tronco de un árbol, su ropa era diferente y unos años más joven. En el árbol contiguo, Naruto hacía la misma práctica, de nuevo usaba la ropa naranja.

– Si –murmuró con la mirada igual de perdida que el rubio– eras un desastre.

– Tú tampoco pudiste al primer intento –retó el otro, mirándolo– ninguno pudo. Solo Sakura-chan. Por un momento pensé que nos llevaría días –soltó la carcajada dejándose caer en la tarima mirando el cielo.

– No fue tanto... –murmuró alzando la rodilla para apoyar su brazo– ¿Cuándo fue que aprendiste a caminar sobre el agua?

– Ero-sennin me enseñó… ¿Y tú? Nunca lo supe.

– Fue por deducción. Imaginé que si podíamos manipular el chakra de ese modo podíamos caminar en cualquier superficie –_también fue por ti_, pensó recordando una vaga sensación frustrante.

– Claro, el presumido que puede hacerlo todo solo –hizo un mohín.

– Dobe –murmuró pero en cuanto la palabra dejo sus labios abrió los ojos sorprendido de si mismo. Del mismo modo, Naruto se levantó apoyando los brazos para mantenerse erguido, observó a Sasuke hasta que éste, lentamente, se giró para mirarlo.

– Si tienes una explicación lógica me gustaría saberla –dijo con calma, pero estaba seguro que hasta alguien tan escéptico como Sasuke tendría que aceptar lo ilógico de su situación. ¿Cómo podían, ambos, tener tales recuerdos en su mente? Casi como si fuera una vida pasada…– llevó pensándolo un rato –continuo ignorando el gesto irónico del moreno– es como si tuviéramos vidas pasadas –rió de sus propias palabras. Pero en esta ocasión no recibió comentario alguno, ni siquiera irónico o molesto.

"…En algún momento de tu vida fueron parte de tu vocabulario…" recordó las palabras de su hermano. ¿Cómo era posible?

– ¿Te imaginas? Podríamos ser la reencarnación de un ninja –sonrió como un niño que se imagina a si mismo convirtiéndose en su propio héroe– no, espera, creo que se llamaban shinobi.

"Shinobi" Fue otra de las palabras que Itachi mencionó. "…Naruto es menos terco que tú, estoy seguro que recuerda algo…" Quizá su primer pensamiento lógico debió ser que ambos lo estaban imaginando, y no sería lógico sino ingenuo pero sería el camino seguro. No tenía caso crear toda una historia sobre ninjas, vidas pasadas y palabras extrañas para matar el aburrimiento. Quizá también podía suponer que su hermano solo quería bromear, aunque nunca en su vida lo hubiera hecho antes. Y la insistencia de Naruto por creer en una fantasía tan poco creativa era parte de su personalidad. Incluso podía soportar seguirle el juego a ambos solo para saber como terminaría.

Elevó la mirada al cielo escuchando el suave susurro del viento, _uno de los cinco elementos_. Suspiró cerrando los ojos, permitiendo que meciera sus cabellos. Ese tipo de _asalto_ a su mente iba a ser realmente molesto. Porque ahora estaba seguro que no terminaría, acababan de iniciar algo que ninguno comprendía y muy probablemente fuera peligroso. Pese a tener esa idea en mente supo que no podría escapar. La creciente sensación de miedo que oprimía su corazón se lo advertía. La misma que sintió nacer justo en el momento que creyó ver muerto a Naruto, aunque solo fuera una _ilusión_.

Giró para encontrar al rubio, de nuevo recostado en la tarima, aparentemente dormido. Hecho que creía, sabiendo que Naruto era capaz de dormir sobre una piedra en cuestión de segundos. Se acercó a él de modo que sus rostros quedaron invertidos, por un largo rato escuchando su respiración y mirando el suave movimiento de su cuerpo. Sonrió débilmente. Naruto nunca dejaría de irradiar esa tranquilidad, algo que absorbía en cuanto estaba a su lado y que siempre necesitaría. Lentamente bajo su rostro acercándose al rubio. El problema era que cada día _necesitaría_ más. Cerró los ojos uniendo sus labios, apenas un roce, y otro, y otro hasta que terminó usando su lengua para delinear los labios ajenos, se las ingenió para separarlos y explorar aquella suave cavidad. Por un momento olvidó que el rubio estaba dormido y que en cualquier momento despertaría, quizá más molesto que sorprendido, pero la sorpresa se la llevó él al sentir que le correspondía. Lentamente Naruto movió sus labios incitándolo a aumentar el ritmo y cuando sintió una mano en su cuello atrayéndolo hacia el rubio perdió el control dejándose absorber por la repentina oleada de calor. Acarició sus mejillas besándolo con desesperación hasta que el aire los obligó a separarse.

En silencio, Sasuke trató de no perder la calma mientras miraba el rostro levemente sonrojado de Naruto. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera dormido?

- . - . -

. - . - .

Cuando Gaara abandonó el dojo a escasos veinte minutos de que terminara el descanso, Sakura supo que su espera había sido en vano. Dejo su sitio en las escaleras con un suspiro resignado, aferró hacia si el pequeño almuerzo improvisado que había preparado para Sasuke y emprendió el camino de regreso al salón. A cada paso que daba trataba de convencerse que debía estar molesta con Sasuke, por elegir precisamente ese día para ausentarse a la práctica. Quizá también debería estar molesta con Naruto, por sugerirle ideas tan descabelladas. Detuvo sus pasos mirando el pequeño paquete entre sus manos. No podía enojarse con ninguno de los dos, no tenía sentido hacerlo. Sus sentimientos por Sasuke nunca desaparecían y Naruto solo había tenido un gesto amable, como siempre.

Alzó la mirada reflejando en sus ojos una mezcla entre dolor y sorpresa. Frente a ella, a un par de metros lejos, Sasuke y Naruto caminaban de regreso a los edificios. Y aunque su primer impulso fue llamarlos, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta con el mismo peso que la mantuvo estática. Una curiosa vocecilla dentro de si le gritaba que, ahora si, estaba en todo su derecho de enfurecer, reclamar, gritar y quejarse de todo lo que quisiera. Pero… Los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron entre los alumnos que seguían el mismo camino. No pudo evitar hacerse la misma pregunta que la agobiaba desde semanas atrás. ¿Qué tenía Naruto que le hacía falta a ella? ¿Por qué él si podía arrancarle una sonrisa al Uchiha? ¿Por qué no podía ser ella la adecuada?

Bajó la mirada cubriendo sus ojos con el cabello, sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos pero luchó por retenerlas. No podía estar llorando por algo así. No quería…

- . - . -

. - . - .

Las dos últimas clases habían pasado demasiado rápido para Naruto, mientras obligaba a su cerebro a trabajar tanto como podía sin volverse loco. Estaba casi seguro que _algo_ había dicho o hecho cuando se quedo dormido a la mitad del descanso. La sonrisa arrogante que no abandonaba el rostro de Sasuke se lo recordó durante las clases que no supo ni que materia eran. Al final, cuando ya se había convencido de olvidarlo, acomodó su mochila listo para irse, giró hacia el moreno sonriendo como siempre pero la mirada del otro lo dejo mudo. Apretó con fuerza los dientes reprendiéndose mentalmente por algo que desconocía. Y antes que la situación empeorara, atinó a decir que no regresarían juntos porque había prometido a Hinata que le ayudaría a elegir una mascota. Sasuke no respondió y su expresión impasible tampoco ayudó al prolongado silencio que los rodeo mientras los pocos alumnos que quedaban salían del salón. Naruto tuvo que resistir la intensa mirada que le dirigió por largos minutos más antes que suspirara tomando su mochila. Se despidió apoyando su mano en el hombro del rubio y salió bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura, a un par de pasos de cruzarse con Hinata quien llegó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta para recuperar el aliento.

– Naruto-kun –sonrió enderázandose– lo siento, el profesor se tomó más tiempo.

– No te preocupes, apenas estaba saliendo.

Tan distraído como siempre, Naruto –al igual que Sasuke– no se percató de la presencia de Sakura quien permaneció en su lugar sin poder reprimir una sencilla sonrisa. Hinata acababa de devolverle la esperanza. Con un poco de suerte, se repetirían más días como ese, que mantendrían al rubio separado de Sasuke. Se apresuró a guardar sus libros y salió buscando por los pasillos al moreno. Había captado fragmentos de la conversación entre ambos pero no comprendía por qué Naruto daba por hecho que no había práctica. Si Sasuke obviamente estaba en camino al dojo.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo más, siguió corriendo hacia las escaleras opuestas por donde vio salir a Naruto, tan rápido como le dieron las piernas llegó al patio principal desde donde Sai la observó, al lado de la entrada principal. El moreno había regresado justo en el momento que Naruto y Hinata salían del edificio, y como un acto reflejo se obligó a ocultarse tras uno de los árboles al lado de la reja. Había algo extraño en la escena que acababa de presenciar. Sakura corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello; Naruto y Hinata ¿juntos? ¿Y dónde estaba Sasuke? Se llevó una mano a la frente. Debía concentrarse en lo importante. Claro, y sería muy fácil si su corazón no latiera de ese modo. Hubiera gritado si su entrenamiento como ninja no se lo impidiera. Pero, ¿por qué Naruto estaba con Hinata? Se quedó estático al escuchar sus voces cada vez más cerca, y esperó.

Ignoraron su presencia inmersos en su conversación, algo acerca de gatos, por lo que Sai alcanzó a escuchar. Espero hasta que avanzaron lo suficiente como para que pudiera seguirlos sin que lo notaran. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Debía encontrar un modo para _salir_ de ahí. Era una ilusión. Ese mundo ni siquiera existía. Caminó un poco más lento asegurándose de no perder a la pareja. Estaba seguro que ese Naruto era el verdadero, era como él, alguien atrapado en un genjutsu. Estaba seguro. O al menos quería creerlo. ¿De qué otro modo, entonces, podía explicar su reacción al verlo? Le producía el mismo sentimiento al que se había acostumbrado un par de semanas antes que Naruto insistiera en perseguir una pista sobre el paradero de Sasuke.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que Naruto se acercaba a una tienda, señalando algo para que Hinata lo mirara. Atrapado entre la gente que iba y venía, Sai sacó una de las hojas que había preparado, así como uno de los frascos con tinta. Garabateo el dibujo abstracto de una serpiente y dejo caer la hoja al piso, sin dejar de mirar al rubio se concentró, formuló los sellos que tantas veces había utilizado y apoyó la palma en el papel.

Pero no sucedió nada. No podía sentir el flujo de chakra.

- . - . -

. - . - .

Era increíble lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser Naruto, o quizá solo era distraído y escuchaba a las personas fingiendo que lo hacía, porque de otro modo, Sasuke no se explicaba como le había creído la mentira sobre sus prácticas canceladas. Era ilógica la simple idea, considerando que estaban a menos de dos semanas para la exhibición, con un equipo que fue formado por un capricho de Kakashi. Aún así, no le importó ausentarse a la práctica del almuerzo, había valido la pena. Y ahora le importaba mucho menos llegar tarde a la última sesión. Incluso pensó en volver a casa con Naruto ignorando a la menor de los Hyugga, pero se sorprendió al no verla como una _amenaza_. Tal vez su odio estaba enfocado solo en Sai.

Llegó al dojo encontrando la puerta casi cerrada. Quizá era tanta su suerte que la práctica realmente había sido cancelada, pero no lo pensó para internarse. Al momento de poner un pie en el entarimado algo en su cabeza siseo alertándolo del peligro que lo rodeaba. Se quedo quieto en el mismo sitio escuchando el sonido silbante de algo que cortó el aire y rozó su hombro para clavarse en el marco. Desvío la mirada lo suficiente para ver un kunai. De nuevo esa arma. Al girar completamente pudo ver que solo era un cuchillo, una de esas pequeñas armas que Kakashi les mostró como una opción para la competencia. Ahora comprendía porque Naruto tenía miedo que las ilusiones lo mataran.

Volvió su atención al frente donde Gaara lo miró impasible, sentado en una banca jugueteando con otro cuchillo. Aunque su expresión era tan apática como la de Sasuke, el moreno supo que no solo estaba molesto, ese intento de tiro al blanco que pretendía practicar con él debió advertírselo. Pero Sasuke no se preciaba por tener altas dosis de paciencia.

– ¿Ahora qué demonios te pasa? –acortó la distancia lo suficiente para no tener que gritar.

– Eso debería preguntar. Me alegro que tengas el suficiente tiempo libre para venir.

– Tenía algo importante que hacer.

– Aclaremos esto. Ninguno de los dos esta aquí por gusto. Pero si tenemos que participar, al menos no será para quedar en ridículo.

– ¿Por qué no te ahorras tus sermones para alguien a quien le importe?

El golpe del cuchillo que Gaara dejó caer en la tarima resonó en el vacío del dojo callando las voces de ambos. Apenas se escuchó el suave tintineo del arma al incrustarse en la madera y si las miradas mataran, ambos hubieran caído. Un par de segundos más, y Gaara se levantó caminando en dirección opuesta a la salida. Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el pelirrojo se detuvo cerca de la bodega, en la pared donde lucían un par de katanas acomodadas en forma de cruz, una sobre otra en un improvisado cuadro. Espadas largas, que pese a mantenerse dentro de sus fundas no perdían el brillo letal que caracterizaba ese tipo de armas. Ambas eran copias exactas entre si, el único rasgo que las distinguía era el color. En la funda y algunos detalles del mango una brillaba en un tono rojo muy cercano al de la sangre y la otra un negro puro. Gaara tomó una de las espadas mirándola entre sus dedos antes de decidirse a tomar la otra. Giró sobre si a una distancia prudente del moreno y le lanzó la katana negra, desenfundando la otra en un movimiento elegante que dejo lucir el filo de la espada. No tardó en ajustarse a ella sujetándola con firmeza, adoptando su pose de ataque.

En cuanto Sasuke sujetó la katana supo que había aceptado un desafío incoherente pero no podía negarse la satisfacción de pelear con un arma que Kakashi había prohibido, alegando que si alguno de los dos se lastimaba estaría fuera de la competencia. Como si a alguno le importara. Se libró de la funda con un gesto tosco y en seguida estuvo listo para frenar el primer ataque de Gaara.

El primero de una serie de golpes precisos y tensos que Sasuke tardó en equilibrar al comprender que Gaara peleaba con más seriedad de la que le había visto imponer en los entrenamientos. Se estaba tomando la pelea demasiado en serio, lo que solo presagiaba un final malo si se limitaba a defender. Un par de golpes más y Sasuke se adaptó al ritmo dejando de esquivar y bloquear para empezar a ganar terreno, por un segundo rozó el hombro del pelirrojo acertando un golpe que el otro devolvió directo a su cabeza. Apenas un segundo de diferencia para que Sasuke se agachara sintiendo el filo de la espada entre su cabello. Apoyó una mano en el suelo para tratar de derribarlo pero Gaara lo esquivo usando la espalda como apoyo para golpearlo en el pecho, Sasuke rodó sobre si mismo rozando su estómago con el filo de la katana y volvió a escucharse aquel curioso tintineo a cada golpe entre las espadas.

Sus respiraciones agitadas y el sudor que ya empezaba a notarse en sus rostros no fue obstáculo para que lograran herirse, algunos rasguños en brazos y torso. Sasuke estaba seguro que podría resistir lo suficiente para debilitar al otro. Un golpe, un bloqueo y un giró más cuando la sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro se congeló al reconocer a su oponente. Por supuesto que era Gaara, pero ese tatuaje en su frente no estaba ahí. Mantuvo el ritmo, defendiéndose de una serie de golpes mezclados con arena. ¿_Arena_? Sintió sus ojos arder cuando el instinto asesino del pelirrojo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para respirarlo.

– ¡Sasuke-kun!

Entre la confusión de un recuerdo y el presente escuchó la voz de Sakura no muy lejos de él. Parpadeo volviendo a escuchar su respiración, agitada cuando detuvo todo movimiento. Gaara frente a él se mostraba en las mismas condiciones, con una fina capa de sudor perlando su rostro. Mantuvo su mirada en él hasta que sintió el ardor en su brazo. El último golpe del pelirrojo había acertado, cortando tela y piel, la sangre no tardó en escurrir marcando un camino en su brazo izquierdo. Estuvo a punto de maldecir cuando notó la posición de sus manos, la izquierda levemente bloqueada por el golpe recibido y la derecha rozando el pecho de Gaara. Justo a la altura del corazón.

Se alejó lentamente. Si no se hubiera detenido…

– Creí haberles dicho que no se usarían las katanas hasta el día de la exhibición –terció Kakashi apareciendo al lado de Sakura, junto a él, Neji los miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

– Lo olvide –murmuró Sasuke cambiando la katana de mano para revisar su herida.

Gaara lo observó en silencio notando la sangre que ya brillaba sobre la camisa blanca. Su respiración calmándose lentamente mientras su cordura volvía haciéndole ver el peligro en que expuso su vida. Un segundo de diferencia fue todo lo que necesito para salvarse.

Kakashi llegó al lado de Sasuke tomando bruscamente su brazo para mirar el corte. Casi cinco centímetros de una herida limpia que, al parecer, no había dañado más allá de la primera capa de piel. La sangre se acumulaba rápidamente pero era normal en una zona tan sensible. Lo soltó con la misma rudeza arrebatando ambas espadas, miró un momento al moreno quien seguía ignorándolo; luego giró hacia Gaara que parecía igual de interesado en la nada. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro consciente que ni siquiera podría regañarlos sin sentir que hablaba con la pared. Prácticamente los había amenazado para que aceptaran participar, no estaba en posición de pedirles paciencia. Por un momento se arrepintió de haber alejado a Naruto, quizá él era quien mantenía la cordura en ese lugar. Se giró hacia Neji quien aún miraba al par frente a si, la duda empezando a formarse en sus ojos. Su situación no podía empeorar, Neji no podía ser más problemático, ¿cierto?

– Ya veo que tienen un exceso de energía –comentó recuperando su atención– saluden al nuevo integrante del equipo siete. Neji nos ayudará en la categoría de armas blancas. Estoy seguro que no les importara ayudarlo a adaptarse –sonrió de aquella forma _malévola_ con la que los había _convencido_ para participar. Una amenaza silenciosa para no replicar.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo? –murmuró Gaara comprendiendo la palabra 'castigo' implícita en el mensaje.

– No lo sé. Dos o tres días estarían bien –comentó caminando hacia la salida– vendrán tres veces al día a realizar calentamiento básico; ayudarán a Neji con el reglamento y su rutina. Y… –se detuvo al llegar a la puerta– nuestras condiciones han cambiado. Ahora quiero que ganen –de nuevo los miró con esa amplia sonrisa que no tenía nada de amigable, era el preludio de una semana horrible para ese intento de equipo.

Sakura miró a cada uno hasta que Kakashi se fue, tratando de comprender lo que había pasado. Si ese era un castigo, no era tan malo como había esperado, pero incluso ella pudo sentir un repentino escalofrío al ver la sonrisa de su sensei. Se volvió para mirar a Sasuke y no pudo detenerse para acercarse a él, al mismo tiempo el moreno la esquivó pasando a su lado, con la mano apretando fuertemente su brazo lastimado.

– No creo que sea buena idea hablar con él ahora –murmuró Neji que, aunque nunca había tratado al Uchiha, comprendió, por su mirada, que se desquitaría con el próximo que se le acercara.

- . - . -

. - . - .

Un par de horas después, Sai seguía caminando, cansado, tras la pareja que entraba y salía de diferentes tiendas. Algunas fueron de comida pero en la mayoría vendían mascotas. No tardo en comprender el motivo de la cita. Que, por supuesto, no era cita si solo iban a comprar. O al menos así trato de convencerse el largo rato que duró la caminata. Cerca del atardecer, Hinata salió, primero, de una bonita tienda de amplios escaparates, cargando entre sus brazos un pequeño conejo blanco de diminutas orejas rosadas. Naruto salió tras ella poco después sosteniendo una bolsa con el logo de la tienda, hablando sobre algo que no solo lo hizo reír, sino que contagió a la joven Hyugga. Sai se mantuvo alejado, sentándose en una jardinera, mirando en silencio como el rubor en las mejillas de Hinata aumentaba de tanto en tanto.

Necesitaba salir de esa ilusión. En su realidad, Hinata y Sasuke no eran tan cercanos a Naruto, él era el único que mantenía una fuerte relación con el rubio. Él se había encargado de mantener su espíritu en alto, había cuidado de él. Lo protegía. Solo él tenía derecho de acercarse. Apretó con fuerza sus puños.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Su chakra. Se apresuró a extender una hoja y la tinta, que se embarró a lo largo, acomodándola en un rápido movimiento para dibujar una rata. Repitió los sellos correspondientes y golpeo el papel con la palma. Por suerte la gente a su alrededor había disminuido cuando un sutil destello explosivo surgió bajo su mano dejando salir una pequeña rata deforme que corrió un poco alrededor del papel antes de detenerse.

– ¿Qué es eso? –levantó la vista pensando en una excusa cuando se encontró con la mirada atenta de Naruto sobre aquel extraño animalito que ahora se mantenía inmóvil.

Con sus sentidos cada vez más despiertos, Sai captó el repentino incremento de su chakra ante la cercanía de Naruto. Entonces su teoría no estaba tan errada, aún no estaba totalmente comprobado pero quizá "Konoha" era el centro del genjutsu y Naruto la forma de llegar a él. Y según la lógica de los genjutsu, necesitaban crear una variación del chakra desde "fuera", hecho obviamente imposible si estaban "dentro". Ahora lo único en lo que podía confiar era que la unión de sus chakra fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para liberarlos.

– Apuesto a que lo recuerdas –sonrió tras reponerse, esperando que Naruto perdiera el interés en el pequeño animal que comenzó a olfatear el aire.

– No… –murmuró, inconsciente del tono de Sai. Hasta que le devolvió la mirada, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, repentinamente alerta con la sensación atravesándolo.

– No importa –se puso de pie formando un nuevo sello que desapareció la rata volviéndose tinta, ante la mirada sorprendida de Naruto– estoy seguro que recordarás. Me encargaré de que así sea.

* * *

**Continuará…**

N/A: Ah, que rápido se va el tiempo, y creo que estoy trabajando bastante bien, debo agradecérselo a mi editora =^.^=

Sobre el capítulo… ¿qué puedo decir? Por ahora todo sigue siendo un desastre, porque ninguno de los involucrados tiene idea de lo que esta pasando XP

Solo me queda agradecer sus comentarios, gracias por los 'views' y espero seguir recibiendo más =D

Respondo aquí el review que no tiene cuenta, del resto, ya les respondí, avísenme si alguien falto, que si pasa es enteramente culpa de ffnet ^-^

**Hoshi-bi:** Gracias por tu comentario, hasta me puse rojita *-* ejejeje, claro, no me molesta que me llames así, es un honor :P Ah, y si te gusto la escena de Itachi, creo que veremos más de ese estilo, "entre realidades" las llamo yo :) Sobre el lemon, ejem, en eso si te fallo porque… falta un poquito para llegar a eso XD jajja, a puesto a que te deje en suspenso, no te asustes, de que habrá-habrá, prometido

Besos!


	4. Por un accidente que inició la historia

**- . - . -**

**Capítulo 4**

**Por un accidente que inició la historia**

**. - . - .**

Sai estaba seriamente convencido que continuar la rutina de _ese mundo_ no solo era innecesario sino absurdo. Incluso se había cuestionado por el origen de esa realidad, los _edificios_, _costumbres_, la _escuela_, nada se parecía al mundo ninja donde siempre había vivido, y no podía imaginarse de donde lo había inventado Sasuke. Lo cierto es que nunca había experimentado un genjutsu sin dolor, lo único que podía apostar era que esa ilusión estaba hecha para desestabilizarlo mentalmente, eso si era _normal_. Obviamente no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido en el _mundo real_, según _ese_, dieciséis años pero _algo_ reaccionó devolviéndole sus recuerdos, justo en ese momento. ¿Qué había sido? ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿O surgido? Quizá alguien había intervenido desde _fuera_ aunque no lo suficiente para anular la técnica.

Estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no exteriorizar sus emociones, pero la desesperación empezaba a alterarlo, sentía que cada minuto en ese espacio le robaba horas o tal vez días. Un golpe seco lo alejó de sus pensamientos volviendo a mirar a Naruto quien apretó los puños con emoción. El arco en su mano derecha crujió mientras revisaba, a distancia, los últimos tres tiros que había realizado. Sai suspiró.

Ese era el problema. Naruto no le había creído tanto como hubiera querido, aunque si había escuchado su explicación sobre recuerdos perdidos de los que dependía la vida de ambos, el rubio se limito a verlo como una especie de juego. Lo que los llevaba a ese sábado por la mañana en la acostumbrada práctica matutina que Kakashi _amablemente_ le había pedido cubrir para entrenar tanto a Naruto como a Lee. ¡Pero eso era innecesario! ¡¿A quién le importaba la estúpida competencia si su vida corría peligro? Si no hubiera sido por la insistencia de Naruto…

Volvió a suspirar. Tenía que enfocar sus prioridades.

– ¡Excelente tiro, Naruto-kun! –elogió Lee afirmándolo con el pulgar hacia arriba– ¡veo que no será fácil vencerte!

– Creo que estoy mejorando muy rápido –sonrió distraído mientras Lee tomaba su turno. La flecha no tardó en llegar a la tercera línea de la diana– no puede ser… ¡Puedo mejorarlo! –de nuevo, se preparó para disparar captando la atención de Sai, quien apenas les había dirigido la palabra. El tiro de Naruto salió con un poco más de fuerza pero se detuvo en la cuarta línea– ¡espera, puedo hacerlo mejor! –tomó otra flecha.

– ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? –interrumpió Sai.

– ¿Qué cosa? –se distrajo mirándolo. Notando que era la primera vez que mostraba interés durante esa improvisada práctica. Apenas les había explicado el motivo de su presencia los había dejado 'ensayar' y luego de eso no hubo más interacción.

– Tu técnica ha cambiado –apuntó refiriéndose a su forma de sujetar arco y flecha.

– ¿En serio? –murmuró mirando el arco– no estoy muy seguro… pero Sasuke estuvo ayudándome un poco –comentó volviendo a tomar su posición. Algo más lento y estilizado.

Sabiendo el motivo, Sai pudo notar esa postura como algo que haría Sasuke, casi podía verlo al lado de Naruto. No podía negar que era un poco molesto. Él había intentado enseñarle durante _semanas_ apenas logrando mínimos avances que atribuyó a la falta de tiempo. Pero al parecer, Sasuke había logrado una mejora mayor en un día, según su recuento del tiempo que había permanecido lejos de Naruto. ¿Acaso era una ley natural, que ese par pudieran permanecer juntos sin ningún tipo de impedimento? Esperó a que Naruto soltara la flecha, que no tardó en situarse a casi dos líneas del centro, para acercarse a él. Que idea tan absurda. Sasuke lo odiaba, había intentado matarlo más de una vez. Era ilógico que pudieran terminar juntos, así fuera en un estúpido jutsu.

– Veo que pueden trabajar muy bien sin mí –sonrió acercándose a un eufórico Naruto que no dejaba de saltar, Lee a su lado lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa– entonces, quiero practicar algunos ejercicios.

Se acercó al moreno tendiéndole un par de flechas, cuatro en total, que Lee tomó con desconfianza haciendo la misma pregunta muda que Naruto quien se acercó para saber lo que harían. Sai dio un gran suspiro mirando el conjunto de dianas al final del campo. No tenía caso precipitarse, ya había desperdiciado casi dos días tratando de encontrar una respuesta y era obvio que no encontraría la solución solo. Ahora su nueva esperanza volvía a asentarse sobre Naruto, tendría que adaptarse a su ritmo, hasta que pudiera recordar lo suficiente para creer sus palabras. Por supuesto no tenía contemplado que ese proceso durara demasiado. Naruto se acercó lo suficiente para captar su atención, se giró mirándolo con tal intensidad que el otro solo pudo fruncir el ceño. Con calma, le quitó el arco y flecha que aún sostenía y giró para encarar una de las dianas. Inhaló tanto aire como pudo y suspiró relajándose, acomodó su posición tensando el arco con la flecha rígida a su costado. Al menos todavía no olvidada como se usaba. Ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse cuando eso sucediera. Estiró los brazos lo suficiente y esperó. Lee y Naruto lo observaban con interés esperando cuando fuera su turno para imitar el tiro. Apenas unos segundos, Sai sonrió soltando la flecha, cruzó el aire a una velocidad mayor a la normal. Solo se pudo escuchar el silbido agudo que cortó el silencio y la flecha ya había llegado al centro de la diana.

Su mirada se perdió en la distancia del campo tratando de ignorar la ansiedad que, por naturaleza, surgía dentro de si ante un problema. Había dedicado largas horas a estudiar su situación, sabía que no podía hacer más, solo confiar en Naruto, mantenerse a su lado hasta que recordara. Aunque, obviamente, molestaría a Sasuke, y haría más divertido su trabajo. Bajó la mirada. Tampoco le importaba si Sasuke se quedaba atrapado, pero… en teoría, estaban _habitando_ en el genjutsu del Uchiha, entonces, ¿por qué él mismo permanecía _dentro_?

El golpe sordo de las flechas lanzadas por sus _estudiantes_ lo alejaron de sus pensamientos. Ambas habían alcanzado la diana, aunque la de Naruto estaba levemente más cerca del centro que la de Lee. Escuchó sus gritos eufóricos retando al moreno mientras preparaba un nuevo tiro. Como ninja las habilidades que requería eran distintas a la calma y precisión que exigía el tiro con arco pero la meta era la misma. Optó por variar su estilo, disparando la flecha antes de _prepararla_, un tiro rápido que alcanzó la primera flecha trozándola ligeramente para ocupar su lugar. Por segunda vez en el centro. Semejante logró enmudeció a Naruto quien miraba la flecha con cierto escepticismo. Sai giró para acercarse a Lee, quien lucía igual de sorprendido. Era obvio que lo estuvieran, la fuerza que había empleado para lograr ese tiro no era normal.

– Lee, vamos a variar un poco la técnica –comentó recuperando su atención– quiero que intentes disparar a los cinco puntos tan rápido como puedas –tomó un puñado de flechas ofreciendo la primera.

– ¡Yo también puedo hacerlo! –intervino Naruto, sin moverse de su sitio.

– Sé que puedes –sonrió Sai mirándolo de un modo que le obligó a girar el rostro– pero mi intención es que ambos se queden en el equipo. Obligaremos a Kakashi a aceptarlo si pueden presentar dos versiones diferentes. Tú ya tienes un estilo propio, que por si solo es bueno, solo falta pulirlo. Ahora quiero encontrar algo para Lee –volvió su vista al aludido quien volvió a brillar con lo que él mismo llamaba "el fuego de la juventud".

Naruto desvió su mirada hacia el último tiro de Sai, desafiándose a si mismo a lograr algo parecido. No tenía planeado darle a Kakashi otra opción más que aceptar un equipo de cinco. Al menos ese era el limite que establecía el reglamento.

- . - . -

. - . - .

Cada una de las categorías que dieron origen a la 'Competencia Regional de Combate como Defensa', tenían un cierto grado de complejidad que exigía ciertas características para los participantes. Quizá la más _delicada_ sería la exhibición con armas, que no solo requería de fuerza, habilidad y destreza sino de un toque especial que diera realismo a la ausencia de oponente. El ejercicio consistía en pelear contra un ser imaginario aportando tanto realismo como fuera posible. Y esa era la razón por la que Kakashi se había negado a incluirla como opción. Habían aceptado participar con escasas semanas para prepararse, no podía arriesgar ese valioso tiempo tratando de entrenar a alguien que quizá no lo lograría para el día indicado. Pero… afortunadamente había aceptado la sugerencia de Gai.

Neji sostenía las katanas gemelas deslizando una tras otra sobre un oponente invisible que atacaba sin descanso. En un momento bloqueaba un ataque hacia la cabeza y defendía su torso mostrando su agilidad para flexionar la rodilla y atacar un punto ciego situando la segunda arma tras su espalda, antes de girar sobre si mismo como una espiral logrando resaltar el brillo natural de las katanas.

Un par de segundos más de aquella mística danza que no utilizaba más espacio que un círculo a sus pies y dio por terminada la pequeña muestra que Kakashi había pedido. El de cabello gris lo miró en silencio mientras se reponía por el esfuerzo, escuchando tras de si el golpeteo de los ejercicios que Sasuke y Gaara contaban a casi dos horas de iniciar la práctica. Internamente sonrió, tenía pensado torturar a ese par el resto de la mañana.

– Buen trabajo –comentó al sentir la mirada de Neji sobre si– creo que podemos utilizar esto para la final, pero necesitamos trabajar en algo más para las preliminares. Algo más conciso… –murmuró para si. Neji se sentó en el suelo frente a él, a la espera de retomar la conversación pendiente– cierto, no terminé de explicarte las reglas.

– De hecho, no empezó –Kakashi suspiró, quizá no había sido tan buena idea aceptar a alguien idéntico al par que causaba tantos dolores de cabeza.

– Bien, trataré de resumirlo. La competencia se llevará acabo en Tokyo, dentro de un par de semanas, quince días a partir de hoy, de hecho… Invitaron solo a alumnos de secundaria superior y universidad para tres categorías: combate, exhibición de armas y tiro con arco; con un equipo no mayor de cinco integrantes en una o las tres categorías. Se califican en tres módulos, como individuales por cada categoría, en equipo por las tres y en individual solo para combate.

De algún modo que ni Kakashi ni Neji alcanzaron a ver, una de las enormes cajas donde se guardaba una parte de los balones y accesorios que necesitaban reparación, cayó desde el piso de las gradas justo en medio de Sasuke y Gaara que ya habían bajado de las vigas irradiando enojo mutuo un par de segundos antes de retomar un nuevo ejercicio. Kakashi suspiró pesadamente poniéndose de pie.

– Creo que es lo más importante que debes saber. Necesito la autorización de tus padres antes de la próxima semana. Por ahora practicaremos un poco –esa fue su última sonrisa antes de girarse hacia el otro lado del gimnasio, con Neji caminando muy cerca– ustedes dos, es suficiente, ya destruyeron bastante propiedad escolar para cubrir la semana –ninguno de los aludidos hablo pero era obvio que dos horas de ejercicio intensivo iba a pasar factura en cualquier momento. Kakashi lo sabía y esa era la fase final del _castigo_– empezaremos con Gaara, quiero que pelees contra Neji, en quince minutos te relevará Sasuke. Si logran resistir para el medio día, olvidaré el castigo de la semana.

Neji los miró sabiendo que el orgullo los mantendría en pie hasta limites absurdos pero era imposible que resistieran una hora más. Para él sería fácil bajar su nivel y evitarles el esfuerzo pero Kakashi ya había comprobado sus habilidades, si notaba algo extraño quizá lo obligaría a acompañarlos en el castigo. Tragó saliva. No se sentía preparado para resistir tanto, apenas tenía un par de días de haber retomado la espada, no quería arriesgarse. Kakashi le tendió una espada de bambú, miró frente a si a Gaara listo para el combate, el sudor ya se reflejaba en su frente y su respiración apenas se regulaba. Miró de reojo a Sasuke, él se había llevado la peor parte, con ese descanso obligado sus músculos se enfriarían forzándolo a emplear el doble o quizá más de fuerza que Gaara. Tuvo un segundo para compadecerse de ambos, antes que el pelirrojo lanzara la espada en un golpe directo al estómago, Neji retrocedió y se dispuso a defenderse.

- . - . -

. - . - .

Las clases los sábados terminaban a las doce, a veces un poco antes dependiendo del día pero para el equipo 7; –cuyo nombre Kakashi había elegido como una especie de broma haciendo alusión al significado negativo y positivo que compartía el número–, por las cuatro semanas que duraría el entrenamiento y la competencia, tenían permitido faltar a dichas clases, con la condición de tomar horas extras entre semana para su regulación, los lunes y miércoles. Así como una concesión especial para no presentar los exámenes bimestrales y algunas _muestras de apoyo_ extras que el resto del alumnado tomó a mal, obligándolos a cubrir el aseo de sus respectivos salones por las mencionadas semanas. Lo que ninguno sabía era que esos mismos exámenes les serían adelantados una semana, como primera condición para participar: si algún miembro del equipo no mantenía su promedio quedaría fuera a días de la competencia. Si el rechazo constante y los entrenamientos no eran suficientes, se podían añadir las _condiciones especiales_ como se había fundado el equipo. Un tema del que, obviamente, nadie hablaba.

Naruto y Lee corrían de regreso a su salón, luego de una ducha rápida que todavía se reflejaba en sus ropas mal acomodadas y el cabello húmedo, a escasos veinte minutos para las doce. Siendo el segundo sábado, de los cuatro acordados, era su turno para la limpieza de ambos salones, el del grupo de Sasuke, Naruto y Lee; y el de Gaara y Sai. En teoría, Sasuke ya debería haber comenzado, pero por su ausencia, Naruto solo pudo suponer que aún no habían terminado la práctica. O… _convenientemente se había escapado_, pensó mientras tomaba una escoba. La estrujó entre sus manos imaginando lo que le haría de ser la segunda opción.

Lee, motivado como siempre, ya corría de un lado a otro limpiando vidrios. Naruto sonrió, negándose a perder, aunque fuera algo tan absurdo, se arremangó la camisa y sujetó la escoba corriendo entre pupitres, en un curioso vaivén donde uno iba hacia la derecha y otro hacia la izquierda, con las siempre efusivas frases de ánimo que Lee prodigaba.

No les tomó mucho tiempo para empezar con el salón contiguo, apresuraron el paso limpiando pupitres y ventanas en un repentino silencio que Naruto ocupó tarareando una canción. Lee lo miró un segundo pero pronto se contagió por la tonada, limpiando al ritmo de una melodía que cada uno interpretó de diferente modo.

Lee comenzó a limpiar los vidrios luego de acomodar las mesas, cuando Naruto se acercó a una ventana sacudiendo los borradores. Volvió a entonar aquella graciosa canción por cuarta vez al levantar la mirada. Sus manos seguían el movimiento que golpeaba un borrador contra otro, pero su mirada se perdió al reconocer la silueta de Sasuke, a varios metros del edificio remojando su cabello en una de las tomas de agua. Lee se giró a mirarlo cuando dejo de escuchar la canción que acompañaba su propio tarareo, apoyado contra los cristales trato de ver aquello que mantenía la atención de Naruto pero había demasiados árboles en su campo de visión.

– ¿Qué sucede, Naruto-kun?

– Ahí está ese bastardo de Sasuke –siseo deteniendo el intento de Lee para bajarse, y de nuevo se apoyo en el vidrio.

– ¿En serio? Terminó su práctica muy tarde –murmuró, aún sin verlo.

– Eso es lo que quiere que crea –continuo azotando los borradores contra el pizarrón– estoy seguro que se ha pasado todo el rato descansando mientras nosotros… –detuvo su queja al escuchar un crujido tras él. Se giró para ver a Lee apoyado en un vidrio que, Naruto sabía, estaba mal acomodado. Un incidente de semanas atrás llegó a su mente cuando el sonido se volvió alarmante– Lee, será mejor que te bajes, ese…

Pero fue demasiado tarde. El peso de su cuerpo venció el cristal que terminó por caerse, para su mala suerte, hacia fuera. Naruto reaccionó más rápido de lo que se creía capaz, corriendo para sostener a Lee justo en el momento que su cuerpo atravesaba el espacio vacío. Se mantuvo aferrado a su cintura tratando de halarlo hacia si pero pronto el peso de ambos comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia fuera. Lee hacia un enorme esfuerzo por empujarse apoyando las manos en el vidrio mientras Naruto hacia lo mismo con las piernas y la calma se acabó demasiado rápido cuando el peso de Lee se volvió más grande. El moreno hizo un último esfuerzo antes de pedirle que lo soltara, había un árbol cercano del que se sentía seguro para alcanzar. Pero Naruto apenas lo observó, supo que era imposible. Con más desesperación apoyó los pies en la base de la ventana, haló de nuevo, negándose a ceder, y cuando sintió que se resbalaba pudo ver, casi en cámara lenta, el momento en que sus pies golpearon el cristal rompiéndolo en una explosión de fragmentos que rozaron su rostro obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, sintió el golpe seco de su cuerpo al dar contra una mesa que terminó deslizándose para dejarlo en el suelo.

Esperó un poco hasta que volvió el silencio para levantarse de golpe, miró a su lado, Lee ya se incorporaba agitando un poco la cabeza, no tenía heridas visibles.

– ¿Estás bien? –murmuró tratando de no reír.

– Por supuesto que si –terminó de levantarse alzando un puño– no puede afectarme algo tan simple como… ¿tú estás bien? –se hincó a su lado apoyando una mano en su hombro. Naruto retrocedió un poco bajo la escrutadora mirada y un leve quejido lo hizo girarse para ver los rastros del vidrio formando un círculo alrededor suyo, ahora también sus manos estaban marcadas por leves rasguños de los trozos que había arrastrado al moverse– no te muevas, iré a traer algo –apenas terminó la frase y ya había desaparecido.

– ¡Espera! ¡No es grave, no me duele! –chilló levantándose para detenerlo, pero fue en vano, escuchó sus pasos rápidos alejándose en el corredor y suspiró pesadamente mirando el desastre– creo que nunca saldremos de aquí –murmuró. Volvió a mirar sus manos, arqueando una ceja sin comprender. Solo había sangre, pero no tenía un solo rasguño. Revisó sus ropas sacudiendo algunos trozos de vidrio pero no había heridas, y se acercó a la ventana mirando su reflejo, también tenía sangre en el rostro pero no había dolor. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Algo similar había sucedido cuando se lastimó en el entrenamiento con Sai… ¿por qué?

Ahora si estaba seguro de no haberlo imaginado, ya que Lee también lo había visto, por eso su urgencia de curarlo. Estiró la piel de su mejilla comprobando que solo era sangre seca. Al menos podía lavarse, parecía que se había peleado con un gato. Y más importante, tenía que detener al maldito Sasuke antes que escapara, siendo _indirectamente_ _responsable_ de aquel desastre les debía limpiarlo.

Salió corriendo justo en el momento en que Lee aparecía en el extremo opuesto del corredor tratando de sostener un cubo de agua, esponja y toalla a un paso tan rápido como le era posible. Pero cuando llegó al salón, dejó el cargamento a un lado buscando a Naruto con la mirada.

– Escuché un golpe, ¿están bien? –Sai llegó a su lado, notando la ventana rota– ¿dónde está Naruto?

– Le dije que no se moviera –murmuró confundido, mirando por el espacio vacío de la ventana. ¿Sería ilógico que hubiera saltado?

Sai no preguntó más atando cabos por su cuenta. Era obvio que solo era un accidente menor, y sabía que Naruto no era muy paciente para curaciones, quizá se debía a que era un imán natural de los accidentes. Se alejó en silencio ignorando los murmullos de Lee, caminando por un rumbo que sus pies marcaban inconscientemente. Jamás había experimentado el efecto de alguna técnica propia del sharingan, pero casi podía apostar a que no eran tan complicadas como este nuevo jutsu. Lo inquietaba no saber cómo actuar, o qué sucedería, y era peor a cada nueva duda. Ahora se cuestionaba sobre sus posibilidades de morir. Naruto siempre había sido torpe y descuidado pero tenía la impresión de que últimamente le sucedían demasiados _accidentes_. Ese era el problema que Naruto no comprendía, sus vidas pendían de un hilo mientras jugaban a ser humanos normales. Tenía que reconocer el esfuerzo de Sasuke, realmente se había esmerado explotando aquello que era su sello personal.

Suspiró pesadamente. En esta realidad, Sasuke estaba mintiendo. Le mentía a Naruto sobre sus sentimientos para que bajara la guardia y después… Detuvo sus pasos. ¿Sería capaz de matarlo? Si, lo haría. En el último recuerdo que tenía antes de _caer_ en el genjutsu, había tratado de detener a Naruto para que no persiguiera a Sasuke, sabía que el Uchiha ya no lo consideraba ni como amigo ni como nada, no tenía razones para dejarlo vivir y con la insistencia de Naruto solo se arriesgaba a que lo matara, por eso él… ¿por qué no podía recordar? Sus recuerdos se cortaban justo en el momento que se separó del grupo para perseguir a Naruto. Era _algo_ importante, tenía que recordar, tal vez en ello estaba la clave para terminar la ilusión.

- . - . -

. - . - .

Naruto llegó al patio lateral justo cuando Sasuke se levantaba de la toma de agua, frotando su rostro con una toalla. Pese a no verlo, escuchó su respiración agitada al detenerse a su lado y forzó una sonrisa irónica que el rubio no alcanzó a ver. Acomodó la toalla alrededor de su cuello mirando su cabello alborotado y sus ojos destilando enojo. Pero casi enseguida frunció el ceño al distinguir la cantidad de rasguños que cubrían su rostro, se acercó a él estirando el brazo para tocarlo pero Naruto le sostuvo la mirada dando un paso hacia atrás.

– ¿Qué te paso? –murmuró desistiendo de acercarse. Naruto parpadeo varias veces llevando una mano a su mejilla. Claro, la sangre. Empujó a Sasuke pasando a su lado, se acercó al grifo metiendo la cabeza bajo el agua.

– No me cambies el tema –retomó frotando su rostro– te escapaste de la limpieza y pensabas irte sin decir nada –levantó la cabeza agitando su cabello en un movimiento que volvió a salpicar al moreno, y antes que pudiera secarse, Naruto le arrebató la toalla.

– ¿Era sangre? –aprovechó el momento en que Naruto cubrió su rostro para secarse, y lo tomó con ambas manos frotando con el pulgar la zona donde había visto algunos rasguños. El rubio cedió unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño alejándose de nuevo.

– Por tu culpa se rompió una ventana, creo que deberías ir a limpiar el desastre que ocasionó. No compensa lo que Lee y yo hemos trabajado pero ya será algo –cruzó los brazos enfurruñado, con la toalla aún sobre su cabeza. El cuadro completo solo podía dar risa pero Sasuke lo disimulo muy a su estilo.

– Solo ustedes dos pueden meterse en problemas en tan poco tiempo –sonrió con burla quitándole la toalla.

– ¡Eso fue porque…! –las palabras murieron cuando un leve sonrojo coloreo sus mejillas. No podía decirle el verdadero motivo de la 'distracción'. Desvío la mirada.

– Apuesto a que tú lo rompiste.

– ¡No es cierto, fue un accidente!

– Y la sangre de tu rostro era de Lee.

– ¡No! ¡Era mía! El vidrio me cayó encima y el Naruto de mi vida pasada me salvó –volvió a cruzar los brazos, fingiéndose molesto pero la mirada de Sasuke era demasiado seria para seguir bromeando.

– No hay manera de que te quite esa idea de la cabeza, ¿cierto?

– Estoy convencido de que fuimos shinobis, en una vida anterior –sonrió con orgullo– creo que éramos de los mejores –retó sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba ese 'juego'.

Sasuke lo miró largamente antes de ignorar no solo su comentario sino su presencia, pasando de largo hacia el banco donde había dejado su mochila. Se apresuró a acomodar la ropa deportiva, enrolló la toalla para lavarla después y bebió lo último de su termo para guardarlo y cerrar la mochila. Naruto lo observaba en silencio esperando cualquier reacción, un poco más, explosiva. Pero enseguida frunció el ceño consciente del imposible que estaba pidiendo. Cuando se giró para mirarlo de nuevo, pudo comprobar que no estaba enojado, se veía impasible como siempre, pero después de tantos años juntos, Naruto era capaz de percibir los ligeros matices que reflejaban sus ojos. Y fue él quien frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera estaba molesto.

– Vamos a comer ramen –terció ajustándose la mochila, previniendo la replica de Naruto al lanzarle su propia bolsa.

– ¿Ahora? –balbuceo tratando de no mostrarse emocionado. Apretó la mochila volviendo a fruncir el ceño– no vas a escaparte de esta. ¡Tienes que arreglar lo de la ventana!

– Dijiste que te debía un sábado de ramen –continuo. Sabía que su 'resistencia' no duraría tanto como quería– tú elige –giró encaminándose a la reja principal.

– Pero… ¿qué pasará con Lee? –murmuró para si. Mantuvo la mochila firmemente entre sus brazos mirando la ventana del tercer piso que ya lucía cubierta por una cortina oscura. Quizá Lee ya había terminado de limpiar… y Sai aún seguía en la escuela, seguro que lo ayudaría. Lentamente sonrió convenciéndose de su lógica. Solo tenían que recoger vidrios, el resto del trabajo ya estaba hecho– ¡Espera, Sasuke! –gritó alcanzándolo en una carrera corta.

Sasuke desapareció la sonrisa de su rostro cuando Naruto se situó a su lado balbuceando incoherencias sobre el ramen y 'las causas de fuerza mayor que te obligan a abandonar a los amigos', pero no pudo negar la sensación de calma que poco a poco lo llenó, siendo la voz de Naruto el transmisor. No estaba seguro de cuando comenzó a enumerar las razones por las que le gustaba Naruto pero esta era una de ellas. El sonido de su voz, aunque nunca dijera algo lógico, sin importar el tema, solo quería, _necesitaba_, escucharlo. Y tener su compañía solo para él por el resto de la tarde… bien valía soportar el horrible sabor del ramen, aunque no del modo que el rubio esperaba. Claro que no se lo diría, saberlo solo lo obligaría a volver a la escuela.

Sentía el cuerpo terriblemente adolorido por los espartanos métodos de Kakashi para 'imponer orden', aunado a la sensible herida que aún punzaba en su brazo y que había sido un grave impedimento toda la mañana, aún así se las había ingeniado para que ni Gaara ni Kakashi lo notaran. Quizá, incluso resentiría ese dolor un par de días más pero la sensación de que era una situación normal le dio la certeza de que no era algo que pensara su actual _yo_. De nuevo era parte de aquel shinobi del que Naruto hablaba. Su vida pasada. Frunció el ceño sin poder evitar que sus pensamientos se reflejaran, luego de mucho meditarlo las pasadas horas había llegado a una resolución. Si Naruto se empeñaba en _revivir sus memorias shinobi_, él haría lo imposible por quitarle la idea, sin importar cómo.

- . - . -

. - . - .

Itachi volvió a su casa cerca de las tres de la tarde, a paso desganado y, aún, preguntándose cómo debía afrontar la situación actual. Luego de desperdiciar la mañana discutiendo por teléfono con Deidara, terminó volviendo a la escuela que no había pisado los últimos tres días, solo para escuchar las quejas de su rubio compañero de tesis que parecía más interesado en fastidiarlo que en quejarse por el trabajo suspendido. Maldito el momento en que había aceptado un compañero para algo que podía hacer perfectamente bien, solo. Y siendo razonables, ¿qué importaba ahora ese absurdo sistema escolar? Tenía objetivos más importantes en que enfocarse. Suspiró con cansancio. Tenía que reconocerlo, siendo objetivo, no estaba logrando los grandes avances que había esperado. Su cuerpo no solamente estaba debilitado, también tenía que lidiar con el problema del chakra que iba y venía como si no surgiera de su propio cuerpo, algo que había justificado con la inestabilidad propia de las ilusiones. Pero, si en teoría, él era el creador de esta _realidad_, ¿por qué era vulnerable a ella?

Sumergido en sus pensamientos permaneció de pie en mitad del corredor con la mirada perdida hasta que una contagiosa voz lo despertó, acercándolo lentamente hacia la cocina. Estuvo a un paso de entrar cuando el teléfono sonó, escuchó pasos que se acercaban al mueble pero él fue más rápido para contestar. Apenas escuchó la voz al otro lado se arrepintió torciendo el gesto en una mueca desesperada, aferró la base del teléfono reprimiendo el deseo de colgar del modo más brusco posible.

– …y ni siquiera te atrevas a colgar, porque puedo ir a tu casa en cualquier momento –ese era un argumento que ni Itachi quería debatir, ya bastante esfuerzo hacía soportándolo ocho horas diarias.

– Deidara…

– Solo te advierto que no tenemos ni la mitad del trabajo, y si perdemos la próxima revisión yo personalmente haré que te arrepientas –y ese era el motivo por el que Itachi había acudido a verlo. Casi había olvidado lo desesperante que podía ser Deidara, quizá porque cuando lo conoció se limitaba a explotar cosas pero ya que en esta realidad no podía, solo le quedaba hablar hasta quedarse sin aire– ¿y quién demonios te dijo que podías irte? Ni siquiera anotaste la parte que debes investigar, ni creas que…

– Ya te dije que no me interesa.

– Y yo no quiero escuchar esa estupidez, ni siquiera es una justificación, es una excusa. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso vas a morirte, tienes una enfermedad terminal? –dijo casi con burla.

– Puede…

– Espera, tampoco me importa. Aunque sea cierto, aún así vas a ayudarme aunque tenga que llevarte el trabajo al hospital…

El resto de la conversación se perdió cuando Itachi volvió a escuchar la voz de Naruto, ahora si estaba seguro que era él, venía de la cocina y parecía estarse burlando de Sasuke porque también pudo reconocer el tono alegre de su madre. Sonrió con arrogancia, satisfecho porque al menos no había perdido su habilidad para manipular.

– …no estás escuchándome, ¿cierto? ¡Suficiente! Voy para allá…

– Te veré mañana en la escuela –dijo en un tono seco que frenó cualquier posible queja. Colgó sin esperar respuesta y volvió a la cocina.

Apenas abrió la puerta el intenso olor del ramen lo inundó, mirando lo que parecía una típica escena familiar. Mikoto reía ampliamente de las ocurrencias del rubio, quien intentaba que Sasuke comiera un poco de aquel platillo tan poco apetitoso, según su propio criterio. La expresión de su hermano oscilaba entre el asco y el enojo pero sus ojos reflejaban que en realidad no estaba molesto. Y de nuevo, Itachi se preguntó por qué el jutsu no había sido roto. No conocía lo suficiente a Naruto pero estaba seguro que ese brillo en su mirada no era algo que mostrara a cualquiera, pero si algo que siempre surgía cuando hablaba de Sasuke, incluso sucedió siendo ninja.

Solo para quitarse al rubio de encima, Sasuke aceptó probar una mínima porción que tragó con gran esfuerzo. Tampoco se lo diría, pero había sido Itachi quien sugiriera a su madre preparar el platillo favorito de Naruto, con esa excusa lograría que Sasuke lo invitara. Y sinceramente había dudado que lo hiciera pero…

– Bienvenido, hijo –sonrió Mikoto en cuanto notó su presencia, con una mano sobre su estómago luego de reír tanto– ¿quién llamó?

– Era de la escuela, debo ir temprano mañana –respondió sin importancia, ocupando el lugar al lado de Naruto.

– ¿En domingo? –preguntó el rubio sin poder contenerse.

– Tengo un compañero de tesis que es bastante exagerado –sonrió respondiéndole como lo haría con el _pequeño_ _Sasuke_, ignorando la mirada de su hermano que, ahora si, echaba chispas. Apenas le dirigió una mirada y le sonrió con astucia– ¿qué tal la práctica de hoy? Debe ser muy molesto esperar a Sasuke todos los días.

– No, de hecho es muy entretenido. Aunque desde hace un par de días no voy –Itachi arqueo la ceja en una pregunta muda– es que me uní al equipo pero estoy en una categoría diferente.

– ¿Por qué no hiciste equipo con Sasuke? –continuo luego de que Mikoto le sirviera una pequeña porción de ramen. Era cierto que no le gustaba pero tampoco lo odiaba al grado enfermizo que su hermano.

– Es que… me ofrecieron arquería.

– Suena genial. Alguna vez lo pratiqué, si quieres puedo ayudarte –Naruto sonrió radiante y Sasuke terminó por desviar la mirada. Por eso odiaba invitarlo a su casa, por alguna extraña razón, Naruto sentía un alto grado de admiración por Itachi, casi como un ídolo, quizá fuera por la falta de hermanos, pero Sasuke no podía soportarlo. Y lo peor era que Itachi lo sabía y claro que _sabía_ como aprovecharse de ello– por cierto, Sasuke, ¿cómo van tus heridas?

– Es cierto, te fuiste muy temprano –comentó Mikoto acercándose al menor, dejo el plato de curry frente a él y tomó su rostro revisando su mejilla izquierda– que curioso, estoy segura que tenías un rasguño aquí –frotó la zona mientras Sasuke desviaba la mirada. Ya se encargaría de matar a Itachi pero debía controlarse.

– No me dijiste que te lastimaste –murmuró Naruto mirándolo con reproche. Después del drama que le había hecho por unos cuantos rasguños que ni siquiera fueron tan graves– ¿qué fue lo que te paso? –Mikoto se alejó un poco, casi sonriendo por la preocupación del rubio e Itachi se dispuso a comer satisfecho por su "intervención".

– Fue un descuido, ya no importa –cortó empezando a comer, pero Naruto no dejo de mirarlo claramente molesto.

Itachi intentó distraerlo con preguntas sobre su entrenamiento y la competencia que estaba cada vez más cerca pero apenas el tercer plato de ramen logró mantener su mirada furibunda lejos de Sasuke, quien no volvió a hablar el resto de la tarde. Por un momento, Itachi se cuestionó sino había hundido más ese intento de relación que tenían los menores, hasta que, terminada la comida, ayudó a su madre con el aseo de la cocina y encontró una pequeña bolsa con el logo de la farmacia en la que acostumbraban comprar. Escuchó tras de si el tintineo silencioso de la vajilla. ¿Por qué ambos tenían que ser tan parecidos y tan diferentes? Terminó de secar el último plato que su madre le extendió junto con una mirada culpable, obviamente por Naruto, pero Itachi le sonrió confirmando que tenía una idea.

Sasuke se levantó para dejar su plato arrebatando el de Naruto e Itachi aprovechó para acercarse al rubio, le tendió la bolsa susurrando muy cerca de su oído.

– Tal vez puedas ayudarnos con esto. Sasuke puede llegar a ser muy necio –sonrió y se separó antes que el otro moreno lo notara. Naruto lanzó una rápida mirada al interior de la bolsa y sonrió, una mezcla de alegría y malicia.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –murmuró Sasuke luego de que su madre, prácticamente, lo corriera de la cocina. Torció el gesto ante la sonrisa del rubio.

– ¿Terminaste de ver la película? –preguntó lo primero que le vino a la mente, manteniendo la bolsa bajo la mesa. Sasuke recordó en seguida la película que Naruto le había prestado hacía dos semanas pero nunca le pedía que le devolviera algo– vamos a tu habitación, quiero ver si tienes alguna nueva.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de negarse cuando Naruto se levantó empujándolo escaleras arriba, manteniéndose tras él y con el brazo, sospechosamente, a la espalda.

– Es increíble… –murmuró Mikoto terminando de lavar los últimos platos. Itachi se giró hacia ella, de pie en la puerta de la cocina– Sasuke se comporta tan diferente con él.

– ¿Eso es malo? –cuestionó, por primera vez preocupado por la opinión de la mujer. Pero al girar, le sonrió con una gran calma. De nuevo, Itachi resintió aquella punzada en el pecho que solo podía originar el sentimiento de culpa. Le sostuvo la mirada tanto como pudo, esperando.

– Creo que por eso me agrada el pequeño Naruto.

– Ya no es un niño.

– Ninguno de ustedes lo es. Pero… solo quisiera que no tuvieran que preocuparse por nada. Ustedes dos, Sasuke y tú, son idénticos a tu padre, pero eso no significa que deben seguir siempre lo que él dice.

Itachi desvió la mirada. Tal vez, si hubiera conocido los sentimientos de su madre, su historia no hubiera tenido el único final que conocía. Era obvio que la mujer frente a él no era la madre con la que había crecido pero se parecía demasiado, y quería creer que lo que ella pudiera decirle sería lo que escucharía de la verdadera Mikoto, si aún viviera. Jamás se lo había cuestionado, ya que lo único que existía en su mente era proteger a su hermano, pero tenía que reconocer que nunca le importó su familia, ni el clan, ni sus padres, nada que no lo ayudara a ser más fuerte. Quizá este genjutsu era su última oportunidad para enmendar todo lo hecho. Por ello incluso alguien como él, que ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos… tenía esa oportunidad. Una por él, por Sasuke y por Naruto.

Ese no había sido su plan inicial, aunque le daba gusto confirmar que Naruto resultara ser la persona indicada. Pese a que, justo en ese momento, al igual que Sasuke, se comportaba de un modo diferente al rubio que había conocido, quizá brevemente, pero podía notar el cambio. La razón era obvia, su falta de recuerdos, la misma que los dejaba vulnerables.

Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos al sentir un suave abrazo cubriéndole. Bajó la mirada para ver el cabello azabache de su madre y el sentimiento de culpa volvió.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –murmuró, apenas audible.

– Algo sigue preocupándote –sonrió– todo estará bien.

Itachi bajó la mirada cediendo. Ojalá esa oportunidad fuera real.

- . - . -

. - . - .

Sasuke miraba en silencio la calma y excesivo cuidado que tenía Naruto para retirar la venda de su brazo. Incluso pensó en fingir que le dolía pero la firme concentración del rubio lo obligó a desistir, así que prefirió observarlo. Grabar en su mente ese intenso brillo en las orbes azules y la sensación de sus manos al rozar suavemente el corte, lo recorrió con el dedo y frunció el ceño antes de girarse para tomar un trozo de algodón, lo llenó con alcohol y se volvió para limpiar la herida. El corte era pequeño pero profundo, por lo que quizá le llevaría un día más para que comenzara a cicatrizar.

La tarde anterior él mismo se había hecho cargo de desinfectarla pero tenía que admitir que era agradable dejar el asunto en manos de Naruto. Y claro que debía ser bueno en ello, con la cantidad de problemas en los que se metía y de los cuales siempre terminaba lastimándose… Frunció el ceño, las marcas que había visto en el rostro del rubio esa mañana, ya las había visto antes. Sucedieron alguna vez… parecían agujas.

– Está marca se parece a las que nos hizo Haku. Esas pequeñas agujitas si que dolían –dijo Naruto, casi como si le hubiera leído la mente. Dio una última vuelta a la venda y la tensó para cerrar antes de girarse a mirar a Sasuke– ¿lo recuerdas?

El moreno le devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse y aprovechó la confusión de Naruto para apoyar una mano suavemente sobre su abdomen, ejerció un poco de presión y lo obligó a recostarse apoyando la otra mano bajo su nuca al momento en que tocó el suelo. Naruto apoyó sus manos a los lados para sostener su peso y se dejo hacer manteniendo su mirada fija en esos ojos negros.

Ninguno hablo. Por un largo rato en que solo se escuchó el susurro del viento que se colaba por la ventana, ninguno se atrevió a hablar, inmersos en sus propios pensamientos reflejados en un intenso negro y un cálido azul. ¿Qué _era_ ese sentimiento tan fuerte? Fue el primer pensamiento coherente del rubio, haciéndose la misma pregunta, una vez más. Sin poder evitar que sus mejillas volvieran a colorearse. Pero no era _normal_ sentir tal necesidad hacia otra persona. Quizá nunca se lo diría a Sasuke pero le agradaba esos momentos en que podían estar juntos, sin hacer nada solo en la compañía del otro. No podía detener el rápido latir de su corazón y la inmensa calma que lo abrazaba pero… ¿por qué sentía que era algo tan familiar? La presencia, la calidez… ¿acaso tenía algo que ver con su _vida pasada_? ¿Acaso él se había enamorado de la vida pasada de Sasuke? Desvió la mirada sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían aún más. Ni siquiera por Sakura había experimentado algo similar.

Sasuke mantuvo su expresión neutra ocultando, como solo él sabía, el conflicto mental que sostenía. Debatiéndose entre continuar o tratar de razonar con el rubio. La respuesta era obvia pero tenía miedo de no poderse contener. Estaba casi seguro que aunque escuchara las quejas de Naruto, no se detendría, pero _necesitaba_ librarse de esa opresión. Acababa de aceptar sus sentimientos por él hacia escasos días, quizá había estado enamorado de él durante los últimos años pero eso no explicaba la sensación de vacío. Como si hubiera esperado por _esa_ oportunidad _toda una vida_. Frunció el ceño cuando Naruto desvió la mirada y dejo escapar el aire lentamente en un suspiro que no recuperó la atención del otro. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en su pecho, sintiendo su respiración ligeramente agitada. "_No existe un mundo ninja… no existe un mundo ninja…_" se repetía una y otra vez, consciente que no podía mentirse.

– Sasuke… –murmuró incómodo– creo… debo irme a casa –el moreno asintió restregando su cabello en el cuello del rubio quien dejo escapar un gesto divertido apoyando sus manos en el estómago del otro para alejarlo– me haces cosquillas.

Sasuke sonrió ante el comentario y sin alejarse avanzó un poco besando su cuello. Ligeros roces que hicieron reír al rubio antes de elegir un punto cerca del hombro para ejercer un poco de presión, succionó hasta que la risa de Naruto se convirtió en un gemido y lo soltó ante un nuevo intento del menor por alejarse. Naruto mantuvo sus manos firmemente sujetas en los brazos del moreno tratando de mantener distancia pero Sasuke apenas se incorporó lo suficiente para mirarlo. Sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerándose de nuevo, Naruto lo observó sin parpadear mientras se acercaba, aumentando la presión de sus manos como una advertencia pero Sasuke se detuvo a una distancia _absurda_ de sus labios, entrecerró los ojos ocultando el intenso brillo de sus ojos antes de susurrar.

– Si en este momento me rechazas, no volveré a molestarte –su voz ronca y el cálido aliento acariciando sus labios provocó en Naruto una corriente de electricidad que prácticamente lo erizó aumentando la presión en sus manos. Sasuke lo sintió, llegando a ser casi doloroso pero lo ignoró, lentamente pudo ver el cambio en sus ojos, un brillo oscuro en las orbes azules mientras entrecerraba los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

Naruto estuvo a punto de negarse cuando comprendió la amenaza oculta en esa simple frase. Sintió los labios del moreno cerrando la distancia y mantuvo los ojos ligeramente abiertos esperando un beso suave, pero apenas lo sintió sobre si el calor le llegó de golpe sintiendo la desesperación en un beso que le arrancó un gemido tras otro al sentir una tibia mano deslizándose bajo la camisa sobre su estómago hacia el pecho. Sintiendo el calor en su rostro no pudo evitar una queja mental contra si mismo por ceder tan fácil. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Sasuke lograra agitarlo con algo tan _simple_?

Se asustó de si mismo por reaccionar de ese modo pero aún más cuando la insistencia de Sasuke aumentó y justo cuando intentaba forzar a su cerebro para encontrar el modo de alejarse, un par de golpes en la puerta les recordaron que no estaban solos, Naruto aprovechó la distracción para deslizarse lejos del moreno acomodando su ropa y cabello haciendo un gran esfuerzo por calmar su respiración. Sasuke se sentó recargándose en la cama con una mirada agria hacia la puerta que se convirtió en fuego cuando Itachi entró. Prácticamente lo _retaba_ para que atentara contra su vida.

El mayor lo enfrentó un momento y cuando su mirada encontró a Naruto dándole la espalda, comprendió que había interrumpido un _buen_ momento. No pudo reprimir la duda, ¿si Naruto ya sabía sobre los sentimientos de Sasuke, por qué el jutsu seguía activado? Demonios, ¿por qué? Se acercó al menor ignorando la mirada fulminante de su hermano y le tendió un folleto que tuvo que acercar a su rostro para llamar su atención. Notó la mirada casi molesta del rubio que cambio al reconocerlo. ¿Acaso Naruto no le correspondía? ¿Ese era el problema?

– ¿Qué es esto? –murmuró emocionado al mirar la abstracta estructura del papel, le dio varias vueltas tratando de entenderlo.

– Es parte de un proyecto para la escuela –se inclinó acomodando la hoja como debía leerse, mostrándole el truco óptico que tenía– mañana mi grupo hará una exposición urbana, si tienes tiempo podrías ir. Pensé en invitar a Sasuke pero sé que no irá si tú no estás.

– Eso no tiene nada que ver –terció el aludido levantándose con pereza antes de salir del cuarto.

– Se ve genial –comentó absorto en la imagen distorsionada que logró interpretar– pero… –se giró a verlo– no puedo mañana.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Estás ocupado?

– Algo así, ero…, ejem, mi abuelo pidió que nos reuniéramos para almorzar. Insistió en que tenía algo importante que decirnos así que…

– ¿No podrías aunque fuera un rato? Un par de horas, al menos, nos ayudaría a tener mejor calificación entre más gente asista. Puedes invitar a tus amigos.

– Mmmm… –volvió a mirar el folleto– podría ir después de las tres.

– Perfecto –se puso de pie, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a sonreír, si que estaba satisfecho con esas _pequeñas maniobras_ que se le ocurrían bajo presión. Al final tendría que ceder a las demandas de Deidara, pero al menos no por las razones que el otro pensaba– te veré mañana, no olvides invitar a tus amigos –recordó al salir del cuarto, pero enseguida volvió apoyándose en la puerta– por cierto, ¿no quieres bajar a tomar algo? Te ves un poco acalorado –apenas terminó la oración, Naruto se giró para recoger su mochila.

– Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya –murmuró pasando a su lado.

Bajó las escaleras agradeciendo a Mikoto por la comida y se marchó aliviado de no tener que ver a Sasuke. Demasiado por un día, y ya sentía que su sangre hervía de enojo. Maldito Uchiha y sus presunciones. No solo tenía que soportar su ego subdesarrollado, también su genio horrible, el que se creyera mejor que todos, su derroche de habilidades, que incluso Kakashi-sensei lo prefiriera sobre su persona, que Sakura-chan lo amara… ¿De qué estaba hablando? Detuvo su caminata rápida sosteniendo la reja entre-abierta del patio. No estaba pensando en Sasuke, al menos no en el Sasuke… ¿normal? Llevó ambas manos a su cabello alborotándolo. ¿Qué demonios…? Era una locura. Por primera vez fue consciente de la lógica del Uchiha sobre el tema de las vidas pasadas. Era estúpido. ¿Cómo podían existir dos versiones de una misma persona?

De acuerdo, había sido divertido pensar en ello como una bizarra coincidencia pero… era molesto. Y difícil de poner en palabras. Tenía emociones encontradas como si dos personas diferentes trataran de hacerse hablar dentro de si, pero… demonios, realmente era estúpido. Su mano derecha aún sostenía un mechón de cabello estrujándolo con ansiedad, y lentamente la izquierda se posó sobre sus labios. _Antes ya me había besado…_ pensó recordando un incidente en la academia, mucho tiempo atrás. Un amplio salón a modo de auditorio donde todos conversaban entre si, personas de su misma edad, Sasuke sentado mirándolo con su típico porte agrio mientras Sakura le gritaba que dejara de ser tan infantil. De nuevo usaba el traje naranja, Sasuke vestía una playera azul y Sakura un traje completo en color rojo; incluso creyó ver a Ino vistiendo algo similar en color morado. Se vio a si mismo inclinado sobre la mesa para responder a la mirada fría de Sasuke, cada vez más hasta que alguien lo empujó por la espalda logrando que se estrellara contra el moreno. Por un largo segundo sus labios permanecieron unidos antes que se separaran asqueados.

Naruto mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados, temiendo que el recuerdo se perdiera y esperando que sucediera algo más pero pronto se mezclaron otras imágenes de su infancia con Sasuke en un lugar completamente diferente. No, lo diferente era esa especie de escuela, y esa vida ninja, todo lo que se le relacionara no era real…

– No es real…

– Olvidaste esto –escuchó la voz de Sasuke y tardó un poco en girar para mirarlo dándole tiempo a que llegara a su lado. Le extendió un pequeño paquete que Naruto aceptó por inercia– ¿qué ocurre? –frunció el ceño, confundido por su repentino mutismo.

_Hay algo en él que lo hace diferente…_ pensó sosteniéndole la mirada. Una profunda mirada que conocía más que la propia.

– ¿Qué es esto? –bajó la cabeza refiriéndose a la caja.

– Es para tus papás, mi madre insistió en que lo llevaras.

– Ya me parecía extraño que tú me dieras algo –rió divertido pasando a su lado para salir.

– ¿Irás… mañana? –Naruto frunció el ceño ante una pregunta tan ambigua.

– ¿A la exposición?… supongo que si, si logro escapar de ero-sennin –sonrió ampliamente imaginando las posibilidades. Y sin que lo notara, Sasuke también sonrió, aunque de un modo ligeramente diferente. Porque Itachi tenía razón, él solo iría si Naruto estaba ahí.

Desde la ventana del estudio, Itachi observaba a su hermano, poniendo especial atención no solo en sus reacciones sino en las de Naruto. El problema, definitivamente, tenía que estar en ellos. Pero no alcanzó a definir el motivo, quizá esa sutil forma en que se miraban como si buscaran respuestas en el otro y al mismo tiempo desconocían _el que_. Era imposible que no se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por más que Sasuke intentara negarlo. Ahora solo necesitaba hablar con Naruto…

Su mirada se perdió cuando Sasuke entró cerrando la puerta con un suave movimiento pero los pensamientos de Itachi giraron rápidamente ante una duda que se reflejó en su rostro. Frunció el ceño cuando Sasuke llegó a su lado.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –siseo aunque a su perspectiva era obvio.

– ¿Cuál es su apellido?

– ¿De qué…?

– El apellido de Naruto, ¿cuál es? –se giró bruscamente callando cualquier comentario irónico que el menor pudiera hacer. Sasuke torció el gesto, no iban a tener ese tipo de conversación paranoica de nuevo. Giró ignorándolo– Sasuke.

– ¿Por qué preguntas algo que ya sabes? –se quejó, aunque detuvo su paso. Algo en su tono de voz le advirtió que no bromeaba. Esperó un reclamo que nunca llegó y finalmente suspiró– Namikaze.

Una simple palabra que Itachi sintió como un golpe de agua fría.

* * *

**Continuará…**

N/A: Interesante… Luego de un par de capítulos, incluso yo siento las dudas xP jajja, no se asusten, no es algo que no pueda arreglar. Pero, lo cierto es que si no recibo preguntas doy por hecho que se entiende lo que esta sucediendo.

¿Qué esta pasando? … Esta "mezcla de realidades" se volverá poco a poco más torcida, solo tengan en mente que una de ellas no existe, (obviamente la de Konoha Gakuen) y es difícil (para los involucrados) saber qué es real y qué no. Por los anteriores capítulos sabemos que Sasuke, Naruto, Sai e Itachi son reales, pero entre ellos no están seguros de que así sea… mmm, esto es confuso ^-^ pero paciencia, solo pongan atención a los detalles y prometo que la trama se enredara aún más…

Eso es todo, tengo la sensación de que si explico demasiado en estás notas terminaré arruinando la trama, así que confió en que sigan atentos.

Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo cap!


	5. La sangre que une al tiempo

**- . - . -**

**Capítulo 5**

**La sangre que une al tiempo**

**. - . - .**

Esa mañana Naruto despertó inusualmente temprano sintiendo el peso extra del pequeño Gamakichi sobre su estómago. Parpadeo varias veces mirando la tranquilidad con que el anfibio dormía en el subir y bajar de su respiración. Esperó un poco enfocando su atención en el amanecer, tratando de recordar algún detalle de sus sueños. Una curiosa práctica que había adoptado un par de días atrás, pero igual que los días anteriores no pudo recordar. Se levantó de golpe olvidándose de Gamakichi quien salió volando enrollado entre las sábanas para aterrizar sin reacción alguna, volvió a acomodarse y siguió durmiendo ante la mirada sorprendida del rubio que apenas pudo contenerse para no reír.

Aprovechando su repentino golpe madrugador, se duchó y desayunó antes de sentarse junto al teléfono y despertar a tantos como pudo promocionando la exposición de Itachi. Estaba casi seguro que podría escaparse del 'momento sorpresa' que Jiraiya había anunciado pero por si acaso, al menos invitaría a algunos amigos, era obvio que ninguno de ellos tendría algo mejor que hacer en domingo por la tarde. O eso esperaba.

Terminó su última llamada prácticamente amenazando a Kiba para que no usara a Akamaru como excusa. Colgó sin dejar de sonreír pero en cuanto el silencio de la estancia aterrizó sobre él la mueca se perdió en su rostro, bajó la cabeza mirando el teléfono entre sus manos como si fuera la primera vez. Ahí estaba de nuevo, la fría sensación de soledad. Cerró los ojos, por primera vez, tratando de concentrarse en sus emociones. Se vio a si mismo solo, lejos de toda compañía y sin _alguien_ que acariciara su cabeza, la tristeza se mezclaba con el odio, cada vez más y más fuerte con un deseo por superarse a si mismo y a los demás compitiendo con un anhelo similar por vengarse de todos…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, el silencio a su alrededor dejo de serlo cuando las aves _volvieron_ a cantar y el sonido de algún carro se dejo escuchar. En medio de su _meditación_ había soltado el teléfono y solo entonces fue consciente que su mano apretaba su estómago con algo de fuerza, tuvo la intención de revisar bajo la ropa pero el repentino miedo por volverse paranoico lo obligó a saltar de la silla. Salió corriendo por la puerta trasera ignorando la puerta principal que se abrió al mismo tiempo.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

El silencio de la hora tan temprana lo ayudaba a pasar desapercibido mientras corría entre las casas y poco después por las calles; pero definitivamente no para quienes madrugaban incluso más que él. Naruto se cruzó frente a las miradas molestas y confundidas de varios transeúntes, algunos de los cuales casi golpea y ni siquiera él mismo notó que no usaba zapatos. Pero no podía dejar de correr, mantenía su mirada al frente notando la lejanía de un árbol cualquiera que en cuanto alcanzaba cambiaba por otro aún más lejos, cada vez más rápido ignorando su respiración agitada y dolorosa que empezaba a sentir en las sienes.

Trataba de mantener su mente concentrada en aquel dolor para ignorar el miedo que aún lo sacudía. No dejaba de recriminarse por ello, era solo un sueño, un estúpido sueño que tuvo un día cualquiera. Como la ocasión que soñó un enorme tazón de ramen que desaparecía en cuanto intentaba comerlo, o aquel en que se perdía en un bosque por no escuchar a Sasuke. Eran solo sueños, no podían lastimarlo…

Cayó sobre sus rodillas y un segundo después con un golpe seco sobre su estómago. Finalmente el dolor pudo más, ya no sentía las piernas e inhalaba fuertemente por la boca sintiendo el acelerado ritmo de su corazón. "_No existe. Nada de esto es real… nada… ¿esto?_" Con _esto_ se refería al sueño y no a su vida actual, ¿cierto? Se apoyó con los brazos para incorporarse un poco y miró a su alrededor. Había llegado bastante lejos, poco más de media hora en autobús. Frotó su rostro quitando un poco del sudor que ya le llegaba a la barbilla empolvándose en el gesto. Levantó la mirada hacia la extensión del cielo perdiéndose en las formas de las nubes. Ni siquiera podía contar lo que estaba sintiendo sin creer que perdía la cordura.

Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia la derecha sintiendo… cómo explicarlo… era una especie de llamado pero no había voz, era _algo_ que podía sentir, solo eso. Lo sentía a través de su piel llevando un escalofrío de reconocimiento.

– …cha…kra… –murmuró levantándose tambaleante– es un chakra –giró sobre si sintiendo que lo _perdía_.

Y efectivamente desapareció antes que pudiera identificar de dónde había surgido, pero no pudo reprimir la sonrisa. Se sentía como si alguien le hubiera dicho "no estás loco".

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Cuando volvió a su casa, eran casi las doce del día pero no había un solo ruido. Entró sigilosamente hacia la cocina, había trastes y condimentos por todas partes, algo parecía hervir en la estufa pero el intenso aroma de la carne provenía del exterior. Se asomó discretamente por la pequeña ventana junto al fregadero, solo distinguió la figura de Tsunade-baachan arreglando _algo_ en una sencilla mesa de verano. Esperó un poco y la mujer se retiró dejando a la vista parte de lo que sería el almuerzo, Naruto se acercó un poco más a la ventana mirando con asombro y el rugido de su estómago no se hizo esperar, recordándole la falta de desayuno. Volvió a enderezarse sintiendo un peso helado en su cuello, giró asustado llevándose la mano a la zona _quemada_, y el rostro molesto de su madre lo recibió.

– ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó acomodando la bolsa de hielo en el pequeño recipiente de plástico que llevaba consigo. Su delantal en tono durazno lucía algunas manchas de salsa y agua; apoyó su mano libre en la cadera esperando una respuesta que Naruto no había tenido tiempo de inventar.

– Fui… a correr… –murmuró notando lo absurdo que sonaba.

– Correr…

– Si, claro –sonrió torpemente– ya sabes, la competencia se acerca y necesito estar en forma.

– ¿Sin desayunar?

– Me dijeron que así es más efectivo.

– Como no lo pensé –sonrió tendiéndole el bote de hielo– supongo que Sasuke hace el mismo entrenamiento.

– ¡Si! Justo acabo de despedirme de él –sonrió confiado, solo tendría que pedirle al moreno que mintiera por él cuando lo viera… Pero su sonrisa murió lentamente cuando el mismo apareció detrás de su madre arqueando una ceja casi con burla– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Ayudando con el almuerzo –intervino Kushina– ¡como tú debiste hacer! Deberías agradecerle que fue tan amable para venir a ayudarnos –continuo empujando al rubio para tomar algunos platos de la repisa sobre el fregadero.

Naruto crujió los dientes aprovechando la distracción de la pelirroja para fulminar a Sasuke en una amenaza muda. El moreno ni siquiera se molesto en disimular lo divertido que le parecía la situación, aumentando el enojo de Naruto.

– Ahora, llévale eso a Tsunade y vuelve aquí para cortar esto –acomodó algunas verduras sobre la barra y se giró hacia el refrigerador. Naruto no esperó otro comentario para salir.

– Tsunade-baachan –musitó dejando el hielo sobre la mesa.

– Al fin apareces –sonrió dejando el arreglo para dirigirle su atención– pensé que te habías quedado dormido.

– ¿Ero-sennin aún no vuelve?

– Dijo que llegaría a tiempo. Toma –le extendió una brocheta de carne con un guiño cómplice que lo hizo sonreír. Prácticamente engullo el aperitivo agradeciendo mentalmente por tener una abuela tan consentidora– por cierto, no dijiste que habías invitado al niño ese –Naruto la ignoró saboreando el último trozo de carne– ¿Uchiha, cierto?

– No lo invite –murmuró masticando.

– Que raro, llegó muy temprano. Creo que Kushina lo encontró de camino –Naruto movió los hombros confirmado su negativa– estoy segura que a Jiraiya no le agradará la idea.

– ¿Por qué ero-sennin lo odia? A mí tampoco me agrada pero parece que quiere matarlo –comentó divertido tirando la "evidencia".

– Deberías preguntarle… –murmuró pensativa– quizá no quiere "ceder a la novia" –soltó una sonora carcajada, divertida por su propio mal chiste que el rubio no entendió.

Y no tuvo tiempo de darle más vueltas al asunto cuando escuchó el grito de su madre. Dejando a Tsunade entretenida consigo misma volvió a la cocina. Kushina le explicó lo que tenía que hacer y se retiró dejando el cuarto en silencio. Naruto tomó el cuchillo jugueteando con él, picó cada uno de los dedos de su mano izquierda y lo dejo caer sobre la palma. Levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño hacia Sasuke, quien ni siquiera lo miraba, su atención parecía lejana a través de la ventana, descansando su rostro sobre la mano que apoyaba en la mesa. Con un largo suspiro, Naruto tomó una manzana comenzando el golpeteo constante del cuchillo, tratando de ignorar la presencia del otro pero no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo rozando accidentalmente sus dedos con el cuchillo.

Dio un hondo suspiro luego de picar la segunda manzana y justo cuando tomó la tercera carraspeo sin levantar la mirada.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –murmuró fallando en su intento por sonar indiferente.

– Ya lo escuchaste, vine a ayudar –su mirada se mantuvo en la ventana, incluso se notaba aburrido.

– Sabes que no me refiero a eso… ni siquiera te invite.

– Me encontré a tu mamá de camino a casa –dijo como si fuera obvio.

– ¿Y qué hacías despierto tan temprano en domingo?

Por un largo instante el silencio fue roto por el sutil _tic-tac_ del reloj más cercano, podían escuchar los murmullos desde el jardín, incluso la voz de Minato y el cortante sonido del cuchillo. Aún sin mirarlo, Sasuke dejo escapar un bufido que Naruto reconoció tensando sus hombros, dejando su mano ligeramente levantada. Se estaba burlando de él, de algo que ni siquiera sabía y que, quizá, convenientemente incluía a su propia madre. Hizo un esfuerzo sobre-humano para no ponerse a gritar, solo se conformó con estrujar el cuchillo y de paso la manzana.

– A diferencia de ti, la mayoría de las personas acostumbra madrugar, sin importar el día –finalmente se giró hacia el rubio arrebatándole la fruta y el cuchillo.

– ¡Devuélveme eso! –gritó inclinándose sobre la barra, pero Sasuke ya continuaba cortando.

– No vas a arruinar el trabajo de toda la mañana por tus niñerías.

Naruto se mordió el labio sin saber cómo replicar. De acuerdo, si se había _escapado_ olvidando que debía ayudar a su madre con las compras, y que Tsunade le pidió que acondicionaran la mesa del jardín para tener más espacio, quizá su padre había mencionado algo sobre… ¿qué le había dicho? Bufó molesto dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. Había olvidado un par de asuntos pero ¿por qué tenía que soportar a Sasuke en su único día de "descanso"? No había sido su culpa… levantó su mano mirando la palma con el suave brillo del sol que se colaba por la ventana tras él. El chakra…

– ¿Ahora te vas a dedicar a correr?

– No… –susurró sin dejar de mirar su mano– pero Sai dijo que sería buena idea.

– Casi olvido que ahora haces todo lo que él te diga –su tono fue mordaz y la molestia en sus ojos era demasiado obvia pero Naruto no lo miraba y apenas le prestaba atención, dejo de mirar su mano golpeando la mesa.

– No es solo por mí, también ayuda a Lee. Y en todo caso –levantó la cabeza– ¿qué no es el mismo equipo? –Sasuke no se molestó en decirle lo ingenuo que era. Ni siquiera estaban hablando de lo mismo– por cierto, ¿cómo sigue tu brazo?

– Está bien –cortó arrebatándole la fruta ya picada. Sin decir más salió de la cocina hacia el patio volviendo a sembrar el enojo en el rubio.

– ¿Y ahora cuál es su problema? –siseo entre dientes cortando trozos demasiado grandes de pepino y rábano.

Lo único que sabía, ahora, es que "Sai" era el detonante para el mal humor de Sasuke pero no iba a dejar de mencionarlo como una especie de karma solo porque… ni siquiera tenía idea del por qué. Si, Sasuke ya había mencionado una disparatada teoría sobre el otro moreno, pero era ridículo, a él no le gustaba Sai y obviamente el otro tampoco sentía _algo_ por su persona, nada más allá de la amistad. Ingenuamente solo necesitaba quitarle esa idea de la cabeza al testarudo Uchiha pero sabía que era como hablar con la pared, una vez que tenía una idea, aunque fuese equivocada, no se retractaría.

Dejo escapar un profundo suspiro mirando el desastre de rábanos que había logrado, ladeo un poco la cabeza, incluso parecían figuras. Sonrió para si, y acomodó un poco los trozos formando la figura que había intentado durante alguna clase. Una especie de símbolo en espiral que le recordaba la forma de una hoja.

– Konoha… –murmuró, ya lo había escuchado antes.

– ¿Terminaste? –la voz de Sasuke lo devolvió al presente. Por un largo momento le sostuvo la mirada. "_Es real_" pensó sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, que casi lo obliga a cerciorarse, pero reaccionó a tiempo de detener su mano justo cuando se puso de pie. Sasuke arqueo una ceja en una pregunta muda pero el rubio solo sonrió, como siempre.

– Claro, tú lo dijiste.

– ¿Qué cosa? –se atrevió a hablar cuando la respuesta no coincidió con su anterior pregunta.

– Lo de… –_Konoha_, terminó sin decirlo. Quizá, para mantenerse tranquilos ya no debería hablar más sobre el tema. Se apresuró a acomodar las verduras en un recipiente hondo. Tenía que alejarse de él antes que terminara por admitir que… No, no, eso no. Sacudió su cabeza un poco ignorando el calor que ya subía hacia su rostro.

Volvió al patio bajo la mirada atenta de Sasuke quien lo seguía de cerca negándose a descifrar la mente del rubio, era un caso perdido. Naruto dejó el bol junto a Tsunade sin escuchar las quejas de su madre sobre el intento de puré que había logrado con la verdura. Se dejo caer en una silla sintiendo que poco a poco su corazón regresaba al ritmo normal y discretamente su padre le extendió un onigiri que, obviamente, había tomado a espaldas de su madre. Sonrió cuando lo vio masticando discretamente y se apresuró a comer. Un par de mordiscos desviando su atención entre Kushina y el bocadillo que escondía bajo la mesa, notó al pequeño Gamakichi acurrucado sobre su pie. Frunció el ceño y en seguida se deslizó de la silla sentándose en el pasto para mirar al anfibio, que sin dejar su pereza rodó deteniéndose sobre la espalda. Tenía una pequeña cinta enrollada de una pata delantera hacia una trasera y enrollado en el un trozo de pergamino. Naruto lo desenvolvió, era un mensaje ambiguo de Jiraiya que pedía esperar su "entrada triunfal" y como firma las huellas de sus dedos simulando la palma de la mano.

– ¡Naruto! –escuchó a su madre ganándose un golpe en la cabeza al reaccionar– ¿ahora dónde se metió?

– Aquí estoy… –murmuró asomando una mano. Escuchó el suspiro de su madre y logró salir sin aplastar al sapo– ¿Cuándo vamos a comer? –preguntó sobándose la cabeza. Minato, a su derecha, reía cubriéndose la boca, no supo si era por no delatarse o porque lo había visto bajo la mesa.

– En cuanto llegue Jiraiya –sonrió extendiendo las bebidas.

– Sobre eso –levantó el rollo, mostrándose especialmente sonriente– ero-sennin mandó esto, dice que podemos empezar sin él.

– ¿Qué te he dicho sobre llamarlo así…?

– ¿Cuándo envió eso? –intervino Minato tratando de tomar la hoja, pero Naruto fue más rápido alejándose.

– Hace un rato, Gamakichi…

– ¿Qué no sabe usar el teléfono? –murmuró Tsunade, sintiendo que _algo_ palpitaba en su cabeza.

– Supongo… creo que deberíamos empezar –confirmó notando la duda en el rostro de su madre.

– Quizá va a tardarse más de lo que esperaba.

– ¿Pero de dónde sacaste…?

– Si así lo quiere, él se lo pierde –acertó Tsunade empezando con lo que tuvo a la mano.

Al final ninguno escuchó a Kushina, ni siquiera Sasuke que terminó por ceder cuando vio a los tres comiendo como si fuera la primera vez. Naruto y Minato parecían competir ahogándose cada tres bocados con la pelirroja detrás de uno u otro tratando de evitarlo. Tsunade reía agradecida por el sake y en poco tiempo se olvidaron del motivo por el que se habían reunido, justo cuando el sonoro grito de Jiraiya reclamó la atención que había perdido contra un poco de carne, pan y fideos. A excepción de Naruto, el resto lo miró esperando que dijera algo más pero se quedó en la misma pose, con la boca demasiado abierta y sosteniendo un libro al frente como si pretendiera atacarlos con el. El rubio menor siguió comiendo ignorante de la mirada escrutadora del mayor quien salió del trance al verlo.

– ¡Tú! –gritó señalándolo teatralmente– ¿Qué hiciste con el mensaje?

– ¿…ual mensaje? –hablo sin dejar de masticar.

– ¡Gamakichi tenía un papel atado al cuello! –demandó señalando con un dedo acusador que sobresalía del libro.

– ¿Gamakichi…? –murmuró Minato mirando a su esposa quien movió los hombros negando.

– ¿Estás hablando de la rana? –chilló Tsunade azotando su mano en puño agitando todo cristal sobre la mesa.

– Es un sapo –murmuró Jiraiya evitando la mirada de la mujer.

– ¿Cuál es la diferencia? –comentó Kushina sin saber que podía crear una tormenta entre los mayores con una frase de ese tipo. Minato rió disimuladamente y Sasuke paseaba la mirada de uno a otro, hasta que terminó en Naruto, de nuevo ignorando las quejas engullendo más de lo que podía tragar.

– Da igual, ¡¿por qué empezaron sin mí?

– Naruto dijo… –comenzó la pelirroja pero no pudo continuar, en un rápido reflejo, el aludido se levantó saltando sobre la mesa apenas un segundo antes que Jiraiya se abalanzara sobre él derribando algunos platos.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, Tsunade y Sasuke se levantaron de golpe evitando que algunos rastros de comida se deslizaran por el borde de la mesa; Kushina dio un par de pasos hacia atrás asustada por lo rápido que Jiraiya corrió a su lado; y Minato mantuvo en equilibrio un par de botellas mirando de reojo al par que daba vueltas por el patio. Naruto tratando de masticar un trozo considerable de pan con Jiraiya corriendo muy cerca de él gritando lo irresponsable que era y algo sobre su nuevo libro y una sorpresa arruinada.

– ¿Esto es lo que causa tanto alboroto? –preguntó Kushina levantando el pequeño texto que Jiraiya había intentado mostrarles. La contraportada, que la pelirroja miraba, no tenía nada escrito o dibujado pero el resto pudo ver el frente, logrando un suspiro cansado por parte de Minato y Sasuke; y una mueca molesta en el rostro de Tsunade.

– Debí imaginar algo así…. –murmuró el rubio tomando el libro antes que su esposa comprendiera lo que era. "Uno más para el Icha Icha…" pensó mirándolo de reojo.

Naruto corría demasiado cerca de la improvisada mesa cuando giró para burlarse de Jiraiya, tuvo el gusto de hacerle una mueca pero cuando volvió su vista al frente Gamakichi apareció con aquella mirada perdida tan extraña en un sapo pero que no daba indicios de ver el peligro en que estaba. Naruto trastabillo en un intento por no pisarlo pero sus pies se enredaron girando sobre si antes de caer sobre la pequeña mesa. Ninguno de los que estaban sentados lo vio venir y el rubio aterrizó entre varios platos, algunos vacíos otros trastes, algo de carne y un trozo de mantequilla que terminó en la frente de Naruto cuando el golpe seco de su cuerpo contra la madera precedió el silencio. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados bajo la mirada de sus padres que no sabían si reír, preocuparse, o en el caso personal de Kushina, levantarlo de las orejas.

Cuando Jiraiya llegó respirando agitadamente, Sasuke se acercó al rubio inclinándose un poco hacia él, torció la boca en una leve sonrisa cuando notó su respiración entrecortada, obviamente fingía estar herido.

– Bien hecho, dobe –murmuró tan bajo como pudo y no quiso averiguar si alguien más lo había escuchado pero logró que Naruto abriera los ojos. O uno en realidad, mirando de reojo al moreno quien se alejó sonriendo con burla.

Finalmente las carcajadas estallaron cuando Naruto se levantó de golpe tomando lo que tuvo más cerca, un trozo de pastel recién cortado, y lo estampó sobre el rostro de Sasuke quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

El resto de la tarde el humor de Naruto mejoró, para tranquilidad de Sasuke, quien apenas lo había visto llegar supo que algo no estaba bien, y afortunadamente antes de intervenir, el rubio pareció olvidar lo que le preocupaba. Eso no era exactamente una solución pero por el momento estaba bien. Y cuando le dijo que lo acompañaría a la exposición pensó que necesitaría de toda su paciencia para soportar sus quejas, pero curiosamente tampoco se opuso.

Habían mantenido la mitad del trayecto en completo silencio, hasta que inevitablemente, Naruto se desesperó y comenzó su monólogo; o algo muy parecido porque Sasuke apenas hablaba. Y como siempre, el Uchiha se limitaba a escucharlo, por primera vez consciente del interés que ponía en cada una de sus palabras. Lo miraba de reojo procurando que el rubio no se percatara, pero no podía dejar de apreciar sus gestos y el simple sonido de su voz. Una curiosa vocecilla dentro de si le reclamo lo cursi que sonaba eso, pero quizá el haber aceptado que le gustaba había cambiado algo más que un sentimiento. En algún momento suspiró y Naruto, por fin, notó su presencia como algo más que un público aburrido. Fue su turno para mirarlo y era… agradable. Sonrió ligeramente. Solo eso.

Casi una hora después de salir, llegaron a una calle que Naruto no conocía pero que Sasuke había visitado un par de veces, y hasta donde recordaba no existía algún espacio lo suficientemente grande para una exposición, aunque fuera escolar. El rubio revolvió su mochila hasta encontrar el folleto que Itachi le había obsequiado; la dirección era correcta y según la hora el evento ya había iniciado. Miró a su alrededor con Sasuke varios pasos alejado sin detenerse, lo siguió con la mirada, más allá de sus pasos hasta el final de la calle. Justo en la esquina del último local lucía una pequeña bandera a manera de cartel. Corrió para alcanzar al moreno y al llegar éste se detuvo, solo entonces notó la misma bandera blanca un par de metros sobre sus cabezas.

– Ese debe ser –sonrió Naruto reconociendo en el centro de la tela una imagen similar a las que describía el folleto. Caminó un poco más y al doblar la esquina no pudo ocultar su asombro.

La calle era pequeña, apenas una saliente de la principal y seguramente sería cerrada pero el espacio era bien aprovechado por un par de bloques que lucían un variado tour de imágenes con el motivo de la exposición. Pegado a la pared del local una televisión explicaba el objetivo del evento y a los lados estaban dispuestas un par de mesas con bebidas y bocadillos. Naruto se acercó para beber algo justo cuando otro rubio un poco más alto pasaba detrás de la mesa, llevando una caja a la zona posterior del evento. Sasuke se acercó mirando discretamente, alerta a la presencia de su hermano, pero era bastante difícil ubicarlo. Para su propia sorpresa había más gente de la que él mismo esperaba ver. Giró el rostro al mismo tiempo que Naruto le acercaba un trozo de carne con un palillo. Su primer impulso fue golpearlo pero la enorme sonrisa del otro le impidió cualquier movimiento brusco. Frunció el ceño y le sujetó la muñeca, arrebató el palillo y comió el trozo ignorando la burla en el rostro de Naruto.

Antes que pudiera quejarse, el rubio paso a su lado atraído por un marco de vidrio lleno de arena. Se parecía bastante a una casa para hormigas pero no había insectos dentro, la arena giraba cambiando en formas. Según la explicación, estaba mezclada con ciertos metales que podían controlarse a voluntad.

Sasuke miró la demostración apenas unos segundos antes de perder el interés y de nuevo su atención se desvío hacia Naruto. ¿Cómo era posible que se mostrara tan atento, hasta en los detalles más simples? ¿Por qué no podía poner un poco de esa atención en la escuela? Volvió su vista al frente recordando que siempre había sido así. Naruto aprendía más rápido con los sentidos que con el cerebro.

Durante las siguientes horas se mantuvo a una distancia prudente del rubio mirándolo correr de un lado a otro deteniéndose en cada imagen, cada juego y cada mesa de comida que se le atravesó. En algún momento creyó ver a Lee pero la marea de gente le impidió asegurarse y al girar para seguir los pasos del otro se encontró en medio del ir y venir de los visitantes pero había perdido a Naruto. Dejo escapar el aire lentamente considerando la posibilidad de irse pero la inconfundible voz de Itachi lo obligó a seguirlo. Su hermano daba la explicación correspondiente a una serie de imágenes sumergidas en pequeñas cajas de vidrio llenas de agua; un poco por efecto del trazo y otro tanto por el líquido provocaban una ilusión del movimiento de la tinta impresa.

Cuando la gente se dispersó, Sasuke se acercó un poco más sosteniendo la mirada a su hermano quien, obviamente, hacía grandes esfuerzos por no sonreír. Le indicó con la mano la caja frente a si, Sasuke miró de reojo el lugar, en un parpadeo miraba de nuevo al mayor pero la imagen había quedado fríamente grabada en su mente.

– Es el símbolo de Konoha –dijo Itachi sin importarle las miradas confusas del par de chicas que aún observaban las imágenes.

– ¿Otro momento perdido en tu mente?

– No, en realidad hablaba de ti. ¿Naruto esta aquí?

– Él mismo te dijo que tenía que quedarse en casa, ¿cierto?

– Entonces, ¿por qué viniste?

– Para frustrar tu gran momento –su tono cada vez aumentaba más en ironía pero Itachi se mostraba divertido de seguirle el juego.

– Y supongo que esa cabeza rubia que acabo de ver no es Naruto –señaló un punto a espaldas de Sasuke pero el menor no giró.

– En realidad es ese molesto amigo tuyo. Incluso tuvo el descaro de confundirme contigo.

– ¿Y sigue en una pieza?

– Tengo que agradecerle que te mantenga ocupado.

El duelo de miradas duró un momento más pero ambos sabían que _el punto_ se lo había llevado Sasuke en uno de sus acostumbrados juegos de palabras. Itachi se permitió sonreír en un gesto casi imperceptible, giró inclinándose hacia la hielera que guardaba bajo la mesa, tomó una lata y se la ofreció al menor. Sasuke esperó a que el mayor añadiera algo más y estuvo tentado a dejarlo con el brazo extendido hasta que se cansara, pero no podía ser tan infantil. Aceptó el jugo girando para marcharse.

– ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? –retomó Itachi agitando el agua de cada caja, logrando que cambiaran las formas de la tinta– eres el único que tiene _algo_ que perder –se respondió a si mismo mirándolo con calma– acéptalo; si consigo hablar con Naruto terminará por recordar lo que es obvio y tú tendrás que ceder. Y si no lo hago, te pasarás la mitad de tu tiempo tratando de evitarlo, al final solo conseguirás que Naruto recuerde la verdad.

– Eso suponiendo que tal _verdad_ exista. En serio, Itachi, ¿de dónde se te ocurrió esta absurda idea?

– Si yo la hubiera inventado no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación –su mirada se ensombreció apenas un segundo y aunque Sasuke no entendió el significado de esa última frase, no quiso escuchar más. Era suficiente por el día, no solo para él sino para Naruto. Entre más pronto lo encontrara, mejor.

**- . - . -**

Para cuando Naruto notó la ausencia de Sasuke ya había visto dos exhibiciones más. La segunda fue un video donde se explicaba la ventajas y desventajas de emplear la tercera dimensión en la vida cotidiana, pero Naruto apenas soporto los primeros diez minutos antes de salir más mareado que interesado. Por un momento sintió su estómago dando vueltas luego de haber comido tanto pero en cuanto el olor del pulpo empanizado llegó a su nariz terminó con dos platos y un enorme vaso de refresco que desaparecieron tan pronto los tuvo entre sus manos.

Respiró hondo sobando su estómago con una enorme sonrisa. Era cierto que se estaba divirtiendo con todo lo que veía, pero lo que realmente agradecía era la comida. Consideró sus opciones, buscar a Sasuke o seguir solo… Levantó la nariz olfateando algo nuevo y no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa. Se levantó tratando de encontrar el origen de aquello que casi lo hacía babear pero un ladrido conocido lo hizo volver hacia el pequeño Akamaru que pasaba entre los pies de personas que ni siquiera notaban su presencia con la nariz rozando el suelo abarcando tanto como podía. Naruto se acercó deteniéndose frente al cachorro que después de _revisar_ sus zapatos terminó por levantar la cabeza. Agitó la cola en señal de reconocimiento mientras el rubio se inclinaba para acercarse.

– ¿Y ahora dónde dejaste a Kiba? –preguntó acariciando su cabeza. Akamaru lanzó un ladrido agudo sentándose sobre sus patas traseras.

– ¡Akamaru! –ambos giraron hacia el lugar donde Kiba apareció y el cachorro no tardó en correr a su encuentro– bien hecho –lo levantó acomodándolo sobre su cabeza. Tenía el tamaño perfecto para pasar como un sombrero– tengo que admitir que tenías razón –sonrió acortando la distancia– esto no esta tan mal –desvió la mirada refiriéndose a la exposición.

– Lo dices como si alguna vez me hubiera equivocado –sonrió acomodando sus manos tras la nuca. Observó de reojo mientras Kiba compartía una salchicha con su sombrero canino, frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Qué? –gruñó Kiba.

– Es extraño… –murmuró acercándose un poco a Akamaru– ¿…por qué no habla?

– ¿Hablar? ¿Te refieres a Akamaru? –Naruto asintió y Kiba no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada que llamó la atención de un par de personas que caminaban cerca– ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea? ¡Es un perro!

Naruto se reservo su último comentario mordiéndose el labio para no gritarle, pero no pudo evitar que la idea se formara en su mente. ¿Qué era lo que le sonaba tan extraño? Si todos los perros del clan Inuzuka siempre hablaban, ese era su sello… ¿perros que hablan? Se golpeo la frente comprendiendo lo absurdo que sonaba. ¿Sapos y perros que hablan?

– Y seguramente los insectos también pueden… –murmuró pesimista mirando a Kiba limpiarse lágrimas de risa.

– No creo que puedan hablar pero son muy útiles para pelear –se giró al escuchar la voz de Sai, quien puso una mano sobre su hombro sonriendo como siempre. Le extendió una tarjeta que Naruto se apresuró a mirar. La imagen se mostraba ligeramente distorsionada por efecto del agua pero formaba una espiral casi perfecta.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– Ya lo sabes.

– Desearía que dejaras de hablar como si estuviéramos envueltos en un gran misterio –bufó devolviéndole el papel.

– Pero lo es. Perdiste la memoria.

– ¿De qué esta hablando? –intervino Kiba sin rastro alguno de su repentino ataque eufórico.

– De una broma –sonrió recuperando su humor habitual– tratamos de hacerle creer a Sasuke que perdí la memoria.

– ¿Y… para qué? –murmuró torciendo la ceja.

– Pues… para molestarlo –sonrió aún más casi con malicia, y Kiba supo que no debía preguntar más. Ese asunto formaba parte de aquella extraña relación que solo Sasuke podía tolerarle a alguien como Naruto.

– Sigo preguntándome como es que te soporta –bromeó acompañado por el ladrido de Akamaru.

– Eso debería decirlo yo –siseo frunciendo el ceño.

– Y hablando de él… –intervino Sai, pero Naruto dejo de escucharlo cuando miró a espaldas del moreno. Corrió a su lado hacia el stand que ocupaba Itachi, quien despedía un nuevo grupo de observadores.

– ¡Itachi! –sonrió llegando con Kiba un par de pasos tras él.

Sai mantuvo su distancia mirando con intensidad aquella _copia_ tan idéntica a Sasuke. La persona prácticamente responsable de la obsesión de Naruto hacia el menor de los Uchiha. Y no era lo que esperaba. O tal vez la _realidad_ volvía a intervenir tratando de confundirlo. Incluso pudo ver una nueva faceta de Naruto donde miraba al moreno casi con adoración, escuchando sus palabras tan fija y atentamente. Itachi mantenía su postura tranquila y servicial explicando algo al rubio a través de las cajas de agua. Era opuesto a Sasuke en cada aspecto, pero según lo que Sai recordaba, el verdadero Itachi era alguien frío y cruel quien únicamente se interesaba por si mismo y su búsqueda de poder. Pero si la realidad actual venía de la mente de Sasuke, tal vez esta era la forma como esperaba que fuera su hermano.

Se acercó un par de pasos para comprobar ese último pensamiento justo cuando Kiba preguntó algo que Itachi apenas se molesto en responder sin mirarlo y Sai detuvo su andar. Itachi solo era amable con Naruto. ¿Realmente ese era un deseo propio de Sasuke?

– Suena más complicado de lo que parece –sonrió Naruto agitando su dedo sobre el agua para confirmar la explicación de Itachi– creí que solo dejaban los dibujos en el agua.

– Esa es la idea básica solo la torcimos un poco. ¿Qué ves aquí?

– Parece… una mariposa. Aunque tiene una ala doblada.

– ¿Y en esta? –señaló a su izquierda.

– Una hoja –rió sin pensarlo pero enseguida parpadeo un poco enfocando– no… se parece a… –volvió a levantarse riendo nervioso. Era la misma imagen de la tarjeta que Sai le había mostrado– se parece a un garabato que Sasuke hizo. ¿Él te lo dijo? –el rostro de Itachi era un lienzo en blanco pero Naruto no lo notó, siguió caminando al lado de la mesa mirando el resto de cajas– esto se parece a Gamakichi.

– ¿Qué es eso? –volvió Kiba tras terminar el recorrido. Akamaru, sobre su cabeza, dejo escapar un ligero bostezo.

– Un sapo –sonrió el rubio mirando la siguiente caja. Kiba se acercó a la que había señalado antes, frunciendo el ceño.

– Estás loco, eso parece todo menos un sapo. ¡Incluso se parece a ti!

Itachi los miraba alternadamente pero dejo de escuchar sus palabras. Él mismo se había encargado de dibujar aquella pieza, la misma que había mostrado a Sasuke y que intencionalmente había acercado a Naruto. Se había esforzado en lograr que el agua no alterara la imagen original del símbolo de Konoha, así solo quienes conocían el emblema podrían verlo, el resto podían adivinar cualquier cosa. Lo cierto es que estaba sorprendido, o mejor dicho, aliviado de que Naruto lo hubiera reconocido; y por supuesto, que el terco de su hermano hubiera tenido algo que ver en ello. Pero al menos pudo confirmarlo, Naruto lo sabía, no como una certeza pero podía intuir que _algo_ no era normal. Por el momento con eso le bastaba para comenzar. Su problema ahora era cómo resolver la diferencia en su apellido, en ello radicaba su personalidad actual. Entendiéndolo como una especie de experimento, en ese momento existían dos Naruto; uno era Namikaze, el que tenía frente a si y el otro era el que _dormía_ dentro del primero, aquel del que no podía pronunciar su apellido, como si estuviera sellando dentro de su mente.

Desafortunadamente había llegado a la conclusión de que alguien, efectivamente, había intervenido en su jutsu sellándolo para que no terminara como había planeado sino en un tiempo indefinido que beneficiara a este tercero. Esa persona no podía ser otro más que Madara. Y dicho conocimiento solo le dejaba dos alternativas, o encontraba a Madara y lo obligaba a terminar el jutsu, bien matándolo o al menos alterando su chakra. O, rompía el nuevo sello impuesto, adivinando el apellido. Era ilógico. ¿Cómo era posible que ni él mismo lo recordara?

Levantó la cabeza al sentir el efecto de una mirada sobre si. Era un chico que no conocía, moreno y cuya mirada fija en su persona parecía analizarlo. Lo observó unos segundos percibiendo algo de molestia en su gesto pero enseguida lo ignoró notando la presencia de su hermano. Sasuke había regresado mirando distraídamente a su alrededor, aún seguía buscando a Naruto y eso solo acortaba las posibilidades para Itachi. Captó palabras en el aire y volvió su atención al rubio.

– ¿Gamakichi? –interrogó evitando el reclamo de Naruto hacia su acompañante.

– Si… es un sapo –reiteró volviendo a su gesto torpe– llegó a mi casa hace algunos días y ero… mi abuelo quiso adoptarlo.

"Jiraiya" pensó Itachi asociando rápidamente el nombre con los sapos.

– Y apuesto a que pensaste que podía hablar –intentó, logrando un gesto de comprensión en el rubio. Kiba lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco pero no era su reacción la que le importaba.

– Pero… los animales no hablan –murmuró incómodo.

– ¿Ni siquiera si aceptas un contrato con ellos?

Esta vez Naruto no pudo reprimir su sorpresa hundiéndose en _sus_ recuerdos. Pudo verse unos años más joven sentado frente a Jiraiya, quien lucía un conjunto de ropas demasiado extravagantes para el estilo que conocía. Parecía una escena típica de maestro y alumno, cuando Jiraiya extendió el pergamino gigante que _siempre_ portaba y le daba un par de instrucciones. Se acercó al enorme rollo extendido y escribió su nombre con su propia sangre para terminar marcando las huellas. Con el contrato sellado podría invocar sapos… Ellos le ayudarían a pelear, se volvería más fuerte, podría competir como un igual contra Sasuke. Al fin podría ganarle en una competencia justa frente a todos…

– La prueba… chunnin… –murmuró con la mirada perdida bajo la sonrisa satisfecha de Itachi.

– ¡Naruto! –pero la voz de Sasuke lo liberó del trance girando para ver al moreno. Su miraba le decía que estaba molesto y rápidamente recordó que se había separado de él apenas llegaron.

– ¡Al fin apareces! ¿Dónde estabas? –hablo antes que Sasuke pudiera agregar una queja más, e hizo una seña para que se acercara– mira, es el mismo dibujo que…

– Si terminaste debemos irnos –cortó al llegar a su lado, ignoró deliberadamente a su hermano e incluso a Kiba, quien ya acostumbrado a su tono ni siquiera se molesto en hablarle.

– No… aún… –detuvo sus palabras al reconocer la mirada oscura. Era una clara petición para hablar, muy a su estilo, por supuesto.

– Aún les falta un evento –intervino Itachi extendiendo el programa del día frente a ambos. Sasuke fue más rápido para arrebatárselo pero Naruto se inclino para mirar.

– ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó el rubio tras leer la última línea. Tomó la mano de Sasuke mirando su reloj y levantó la cabeza con una gran sonrisa– ya casi va a empezar, vamos –no esperó su respuesta para halarlo hacia la salida de la calle.

**- . - . -**

– ¿Por qué nunca escuchas lo que te digo? –dijo Sasuke aprovechando la euforia de Naruto para entrelazar sus dedos. Caminaba a su lado mientras el rubio buscaba el sitio adecuado.

– Si lo hago… creo que deberíamos seguir a la gente… ah, es por allá –sonrió al reconocer el anuncio que precedía un pequeño escenario apenas medio metro sobre el suelo.

Naruto se escabulló entre las personas que ya se reunían en torno a la sencilla tarima, cambió la dirección un par de veces antes que Sasuke lo detuviera en el sitio adecuado donde se podía ver el escenario y que a su vez, la pared de un local aledaño los mantenía ligeramente separados del resto. Y no eran los únicos, un par de personas más aprovechaban el pequeño espacio a la espera de que iniciara.

– Después de esto nos iremos –terció el moreno recargándose en la pared. El día no había sido exactamente lo esperado. Había planeado pasar un tiempo a solas con Naruto pero el solo pensamiento parecía demasiado difícil, el rubio vivía corriendo de un lado a otro. Y eso lo sabía pero ¿por qué, simplemente, no podía quedarse con él justo como en ese momento? Si lo pensaba demasiado, creería que lo hacía por huir.

– Lo sé, esto es el cierre –sonrió apoyándose en la pared, inconsciente de lo cerca que se rozaban sus hombros– ¡y comí demasiado! –canturreo sobando su estómago. Entonces notó que lo hacía con la mano izquierda. Bajó la mirada notando su derecha aferrada a la mano de Sasuke, de nuevo los colores subieron a su rostro e hizo el intento por separarse pero al notarlo, Sasuke lo aferró con más fuerza.

– Me lo debes por escapar –siseo sin mirarlo.

– No escape, tú te quedaste atrás –murmuró torciendo el gesto– ¡espera! ¡¿Por qué tengo que deberte? –se volvió cuando captó sus palabras– …suéltame…

Su _petición_ se perdió entre los gritos de la gente cuando Deidara terminó su explicación y varios chorros de agua emergieron del suelo combinándose con un par de luces de colores que creaban diversas formas en una pantalla blanca a espaldas del rubio. Naruto olvidó sus quejas admirando la danza de agua y luces que, combinadas con los colores de la noche, que ya comenzaba, creaban el perfecto final de un día demasiado agitado.

Como cada demostración del día, para Sasuke aquello no lograba mantenerlo atento, menos aún si la mirada azul, a su lado, brillaba con los distintos destellos frente a si. Miraba en todas direcciones tratando de captar cada silueta y forma proyectada en el lienzo; y Sasuke, finalmente, podía sentirse satisfecho. Lentamente soltó su mano y aprovechando la distracción se sitúo tras él rodeándolo por la cintura. Naruto dio un respingo llevando sus manos a las del moreno aferrándolo en una lucha interna por alejarlo o quedarse como estaba. Sentía un curioso cosquilleo que nacía entre sus manos y se mezclaba con el calor de Sasuke, tan cerca de si. Demasiado cerca. Pero había perdido el habla porque no encontraba que decir, quería alejarse y su cuerpo no obedecía. Entonces Sasuke se inclinó un poco apoyando el mentón en su hombro.

– ¿Ahora si podemos irnos? –susurró rozando su oído. Naruto asintió con la esperanza de que se alejara.

La sutil risa del moreno lo obligó a regañarse mentalmente por ceder ante algo tan simple. Entonces, ¿por qué su corazón no dejaba de latir tan rápido? Bajó la cabeza siendo arrastrado por Sasuke, así que no pudo ver el motivo por el que se detuvieron.

– ¿Ya se van? –comentó Itachi fingiéndose decepcionado ignorando el gesto de Sasuke para que se alejara– si no les importa, puedo llevarlos.

– No es…

– ¿En serio? –Naruto volvió bruscamente a la realidad– ¿no tienes que quedarte?

– No te preocupes. Ya hice suficiente por hoy.

– ¡¿A dónde crees que vas? –apenas terminó su comentario, Itachi frunció el ceño al escuchar la pregunta tras de si. Ni siquiera tuvo que girar cuando Deidara ya lo enfrentaba, cruzando los brazos con una expresión nada amable.

Naruto parpadeo confundido y Sasuke apenas pudo reprimir la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, aprovechando la _interrupción_ para seguir su camino. Itachi hizo el amago de seguirlos pero Deidara se interpuso reclamando sus obligaciones como parte del comité organizador. Pero eso fue todo lo lejos que Sasuke pudo llegar cuando escucharon una voz llamando a Naruto, el rubio giró soltando sus manos.

– ¡Naruto-kun! –gritó Lee llegando a su lado– ¡que bueno que te encuentro! Creo que ya termine de ver todo lo que hay por aquí. Gracias por invitarme.

– ¿Y… esa ropa? –murmuró señalando su atuendo deportivo.

– ¡Aproveche el día para prepararme y continuaré mientras regreso a casa!

– ¿Prepararte para qué? –escuchó el bufido molesto de Sasuke pero centró su atención en Lee.

– ¡Para mañana, por supuesto! Tenemos que llegar antes que inicien las clases.

– ¿Q-Quienes? –el asunto cada vez le gustaba menos y el escalofrío que sentía en la nuca definitivamente no era por la cercanía de Sasuke.

– ¡Tú y yo! –sonrió triunfante mostrando su pose ganadora.

– Es por el castigo –terció Sai uniéndose a la conversación. Tras de si, Naruto casi pudo escuchar una alerta de peligro: la paciencia de Sasuke estaba en cuenta regresiva– ¿recuerdas el vidrio que tú y Lee rompieron? –Naruto asintió empezando a atar ideas– Kakashi-sensei decidió terminar el castigo de Sasuke y Gaara, y a cambio, mañana tú y Lee van a comenzar uno.

– ¡¿Qué? –gritó captando, incluso, la atención de Itachi y Deidara– ¡pero yo no tuve nada que ver! ¡Es más, soy la víctima! ¡Mira! –señaló su rostro pero cuando Sai se acercó recordó que las heridas habían sido curadas casi al momento de hacerse.

– No veo nada… –murmuró.

– Deberíamos irnos –propuso Itachi aprovechando el intento de Deidara por entender lo que pasaba. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Naruto instándolo.

– ¡Espera! –Sai los detuvo sujetando a Naruto por el brazo– aún no has aceptado –comentó tendiendo la tarjeta que Naruto ya había visto. En realidad no significaba nada pero, al igual que el rubio, pudo escuchar la cuenta regresiva de Sasuke que casi llegaba a cero. No necesitaba más que un detonante.

– Su respuesta es no –terció el menor de los Uchiha arrebatando la tarjeta– vámonos.

– ¡Tú te quedas! –intervino Deidara dirigiéndose a Itachi, frustrado al notar esa intensa mirada que el aludido le dirigía al otro rubio. ¿Qué acaso no era el amigo de su hermano?– ¡no te irás hasta que esta calle quede limpia!

– Ya cumplí mi parte. Estoy cubriendo tus errores –terció dejándolo sin argumento, pero cuando giró notó que Sasuke ya se las había ingeniado para escabullirse junto con Naruto. Suspiró cansado girando hacia el otro moreno, cuya intensa mirada seguía a la _parejita_– creo que no te conozco, ¿eres amigo de Naruto?

– ¿Amigo? –murmuró– algo así… digamos que soy su única oportunidad –giró para mirarlo– pero tú eres hermano del _obstáculo_.

Si las miradas mataran no habría modo de saber quien hubiera caído primero pero fue Sai quien se alejó del lugar. Itachi esperó, tratando de comprender sus palabras. En parte eran una sutil forma de pedirle que no se entrometiera, y al mismo tiempo una indirecta para que mantuviera a Sasuke al margen. Era demasiado obvio su interés en Naruto para cualquier excepto para el rubio; no por nada Sasuke se mostró tan molesto, pero… ¿a qué se refería con "soy su única oportunidad"?

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Sasuke caminaba a paso rápido prácticamente arrastrando a Naruto quien había logrado quitarle la tarjeta, observando con atención la imagen. Era una típica postal de recuerdo pero Sai le daba demasiada importancia a un asunto que el mismo Naruto había decidido ignorar. Suspiró sin dejar de mirar el papel. Si ya no era importante, ¿por qué sentía tanta culpa? Poco a poco Sasuke aminoró el paso hasta que finalmente se detuvo, Naruto dio un par de pasos cortos antes de imitarlo y levantó la cabeza mirando su espalda.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas mira _eso_?

– Sigo pensando que parece una hoja –murmuró devolviéndole la tarjeta y entonces notó sus manos unidas. Volvió a suspirar resignado– ¿cómo se llamaba?

– Konoha –respondió por pura reacción. Y la mención del nombre llegó para ambos como el recuerdo de un lugar perdido.

El vacío anhelante de un lugar que habían abandonado. Ninguno lo notó pero permanecieron varias horas en la misma parada de autobús esperando uno que nunca llegaría, porque en realidad no existía. El lugar al que _necesitaban_ volver estaba tan lejos como su propia negación lo permitiera. Solo aceptándolo lograrían que la ansiedad desapareciera.

Naruto hizo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír, mirando el impasible rostro de Sasuke a su lado, aceptando su petición silenciosa por olvidarlo todo. Pese a que en el fondo, sabía que era un error.

Sasuke aceptó la desesperación de ambos para si mismo y aunque comprendía el _error_ prefirió escuchar un deseo egoísta que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

_No quiero volver..._

* * *

**Continuará…**

N/A: Un par de días después de lo planeado pero aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo que me gusta llamar "de transición" ^-^ Y es obviamente eso, una pequeña pausa y separación entre el mundo donde iniciamos y el lugar a donde vamos. Por extraño que suene pero necesitaba establecer como es la vida ficticia donde están atrapados Naruto y compañía, y apartir de aquí viene lo bueno XD jajjaja.

Pero no quiero adelantar nada, pese a los momentos graciosos que vimos en este cap no puedo evitar la sensación de tristeza porque quizá sea lo último . ¿qué más puedo decir? Gracias por sus comentarios y views, espero recibir más, no saben como me ha motivado leer sus opiniones ^-^ y por supuesto las dudas me ayudan a comprobar que no voy por mal camino.

Respondo los reviews que no tienen cuenta, del resto, chequen su correo ^-^

**Kono-chan**: Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste y más comentarios siempre ayudan XP pero no te preocupes, que no dejaré este fic sin final! Y ya verás, prometo que se pondrá mejor, este asunto de los recuerdos se enredara cada vez más ^-^ Besos.

**Tonchi**: Jejeje, si hablo demasiado sobre Madara lo sabrás todo! No, eso si que no, te dejaré en suspenso un poco más ^-^ See, Naruto se resiste pero al final no puede con lo que todas sabemos, jajja, ya sabes como es él, medio necio y medio Naruto XP Gracias por tus comentarios y espero tu opinión sobre el cap. Besos.

**Mika-dono**: Noooo! Por un momento sude frío, tuve miedo . juró que no lo volveré a hacer! …. bueno, prometo tratar, XP jjaja, ya es un avance ^-^ pero es que Itachi es tan… ya ni sé como describirlo, es raro como el solo… Madara… creo que a ese lo tenemos en el ojo del huracán pero no adelantó nada, ya lo verás, será único en su especie ^-^ espera un par de capítulos más… o de hecho al siguiente, hasta Naruto sabrá de él . Sobre la existencia de Itachi y me imagino que también te refieres a la de Minato, en realidad son producto del genjutsu, pero hay una razón por la que solo Itachi recuerda, esa ya la sabes, pero tendrá su momento para explicarse. Waaa Sasuke y Naruto, son mi distracción más grande, jajaja, prometo más de esos momentos, no podré evitarlo soy débil ante ellos XD Y después de ese besote y abrazote juro que ya lo recapacite . Bye, bye.

**Noha**: Waaa, *-* yo también me emocione, ese Sasuke es tan lindo y Naru tan despistado . jején. Gracias por el review, seguiré con el cap 6 ^-^ Un abrazo.

**angela**: Claro que si veremos más recuerdos, y lo cierto es que no todos son buenos, entre más nos acerquemos al final… por cierto, no es exactamente del capítulo 213 que mencionaste pero si de los capítulos anteriores en que esta basado, veremos algunos detalles al respecto. Gracias por el review. Besos =D

Besos y nos seguimos leyendo,

Yui-chan


	6. Con el brillo del miedo

**- . - . -**

**Capítulo 6**

**Con el brillo del miedo**

**. - . - .**

– Voy… a matar… a Lee… voy… a… matarlo… –repetía Naruto como una especie de karma. Su respiración débil luego de cruzar la tercera vuelta al cuadro que delimitaba la zona de clubes.

Faltaba poco más de media hora para las siete pero tanto él como Lee habían llegado antes de las seis, como habían acordado luego que terminara la exposición de Itachi. O mejor dicho como Lee y Sasuke acordaron, porque según Naruto, él no estaba obligado a cumplir un castigo del que no se sentía responsable. Para Lee era una prueba más de su juventud y para Sasuke la excusa perfecta para evadir su propio castigo; y de la opinión del rubio nadie supo o quiso escuchar. Ahora, a menos de una hora para que las clases comenzaran, estaba cerca de completar la última vuelta. Una más y podría dejarse morir en cualquier rincón.

Y todo era culpa de Lee. Como si no fuera suficiente tener que levantarse a esa hora por el resto de la semana, Lee y su enorme bocota les había válido correr tres vueltas más, de lo que inicialmente había sido el calentamiento. Kakashi solo había sugerido que corrieran una vuelta antes de comenzar el verdadero castigo, pero Lee había exigido más _disposición_ de su entrenador temporal y antes que la cuenta subiera a cinco, Naruto intervino arrastrando al moreno lejos de más ideas suicidas.

Comenzaron al mismo tiempo, tomando el dojo como punto de partida, Naruto hacia la derecha y Lee hacia la izquierda encontrándose más o menos a la mitad del camino a cada vuelta. Pero poco antes de terminar la cuarta, Naruto giró escondiéndose entre los árboles, aligeró el paso hasta detenerse dejándose caer de cara al pasto, agotado, sudado y hambriento.

Cuando su respiración se normalizo, giró sobre si para mirar la suave luz del sol que se colaba entre las hojas altas de los árboles. Dio un hondo suspiro permitiéndose ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad, con los ojos cerrados fue consciente de su falta de cansancio, quizá solo era su naturaleza quejarse por todo pero el ulular del viento matutino empezaba a adormecerlo.

– …no puedo dormir… –murmuró tratando de convencerse– aún debo matar a Lee… no puedo…

– ¡Naruto-kun! –ahora si abrió los ojos de golpe mirando a derecha e izquierda– ¡Naruto-kun!

– Aquí estoy –dijo en su tono normal, sabiendo que no tenía caso esconderse. Y Lee no tardo en llegar a su lado con una toalla alrededor del cuello y otra en la mano.

– ¿Estás bien? –se acercó extrañado de verlo prácticamente muerto, le extendió la toalla cuando Naruto asintió.

– ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó levantándose. Se limpió la cara y el cuello, sintiendo que todavía necesitaba un poco de agua.

– Faltan veinte minutos para las siete. Debemos volver.

– Lee –estiró los brazos bajo la atenta mirada del moreno– recuérdame matarte cuando todo esto termine –sonrió recibiendo el saludo victorioso de Lee.

– ¡Aún falta mucho! ¡Debemos esforzarnos al máximo estas semanas!

– Bien, ¡empecemos con una carrera! –y sin más salió corriendo con Lee un par de pasos detrás.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

En tiempo récord, Naruto llegó a la puerta del dojo golpeando la madera con una enorme sonrisa antes de girar para encontrar a Lee justo un par de pasos tras de si tocando el costado opuesto de la entrada. Con las respiraciones agitadas mientras esperaban el veredicto, y finalmente Naruto se acercó para declararse ganador al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abrió de golpe y Gaara los miró alternadamente. Su expresión seria, como siempre, rozando el enojo los observó un par de segundos antes de abrirles paso.

– Entren –murmuró apenas audible volviendo al interior. Lee no pudo borrar su expresión confundida mientras Naruto se contenía para no reír. Eso explicaba por qué el pelirrojo no podía llevarse bien con Sasuke; eran exactamente iguales.

Entraron en silencio llegando hasta Kakashi quien había formado un círculo con los presente, Sasuke y Sai lo acompañaban cuando Gaara volvió a ocupar su lugar; e hizo una seña para que se integraran. Lee se sentó al lado de Sai y Naruto a la derecha de Lee.

– Terminaron antes de lo que esperaba –sonrió Kakashi mirándolos en aquella pose despreocupada con una rodilla levantada y el brazo sobre ella, su barbilla apoyada en la palma abierta y su único ojo visible derrochando sinceridad– apostaba a que llegarían tarde a sus clases. ¿Quién llegó primero?

– ¡Yo! –contestaron al unísono.

Sai con su imborrable sonrisa y Gaara, a su lado, torciendo una ceja como si fuera la primera vez que los veía. En parte cierto; era sencillo tratar tanto con Naruto como con Lee estando separados pero ¿juntos? ¿En el mismo equipo? Miró de reojo a Sasuke, a su izquierda, pero el moreno parecía muy interesado en la pared. Y al parecer, él era el único que no sabía sobre la nueva decisión de Kakashi. Optó por ignorarlos mientras mantenían su propia discusión sobre quién había llegado primero.

– Había pensado en liberar el castigo para el que ganara hoy pero… –el sutil murmullo del mayor logró callar las quejas de Naruto ganándose la atención de los interesados– tal vez necesitemos una prueba más.

– ¡Estoy listo en cualquier momento! –gritó Lee levantando un puño con un extraño fulgor en los ojos. Naruto suspiró cansado, recordando lo poco que sabía sobre Kakashi.

– Esto es injusto, debería estar en mi casa durmiendo… –murmuró recordando que Kakashi nunca era puntual en sus prácticas matutinas, y los obligaba a llegar a primera hora para resolver cualquier absurda misión de clase D.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, otra vez el asunto de los ninjas. Misiones tipo D, en las que solo cuidaban perros, podaban plantas o hacían encargos menores… silenciosamente evocó algunos fragmentos perdidos ignorando la voz de Lee que seguía hablando sobre su fuego de juventud… algo que había imitado de Gai-sensei. Cerrando los ojos para concentrarse, Naruto dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa, la primera vez que había visto a Gai-sensei estaba montado sobre una enorme tortuga. En las pruebas chunnin… Kakashi-sensei había dicho que… ¿Sasuke estaba en peligro? Lentamente volvió a poner atención a su alrededor, abriendo los ojos al sentir que alguien lo observaba. Giró encontrándose con la intensa mirada de Sai, a la izquierda de Lee, mirándolo como si pudiera leer su mente. Lo había olvidado, Sai también había _visto_ ese supuesto mundo ninja, no era que quisiera molestarlo era…

– …ahora solo esperamos a Neji –terminó Kakashi bajo la atenta mirada de Lee. Naruto se giró hacia él, se había perdido la explicación anterior pero ¿Neji?

– ¿Qué tiene que ver…?

– Neji esta en el equipo –lo interrumpió Sai haciendo un gesto para que no hablara más. Pero Naruto se sintió incómodo al escuchar su voz, no por sus palabras sino porque repentinamente veía en Sai una amenaza. Evitó su mirada sintiéndose estúpido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Frente al rubio, Sasuke observó el intercambio de miradas, aún más molesto de lo que usualmente se mostraba hacia Sai. Por increíble que pareciera no veía en el otro moreno ese rastro de obsesión hacia Naruto, ahora lo miraba como si… no estaba seguro pero sabía que había visto esa mirada antes, en algún momento cuando _ese maldito reemplazo_…

– Bien, ya estamos todos –la voz de Kakashi volvió a interrumpir los pensamientos de más de uno cuando anunció la llegada de Neji, quien se acercó a él extendiéndole un par de hojas– gracias, sabía que lo había dejado en mi escritorio.

– En realidad estaban en la basura –murmuró ocupando el lugar a la derecha de Naruto.

– Si… bueno, aquí dice que… –trató de acomodar las hojas leyendo entre líneas– ¿qué? ¿y esto qué diablos es? Demonios… alguien debería hacer una junta sobre este tipo de cosas.

– Asuma-sensei dijo que si vuelve a faltar a una junta…

– Bien, bien –cortó la opinión de Neji dejando las hojas a un lado– en resumen, se supone que tienen exámenes dentro de dos semanas. ¿cierto? Pero resulta que para esas fechas estaremos iniciando la competencia así que tendrán un permiso especial para presentar sus exámenes la próxima semana.

– ¡¿Qué? –Naruto fue el primero en hablar– ¿y cuándo se supone que estudiaré si paso la mitad de mi tiempo aquí?

– Eso debiste pensar antes de romper el vidrio.

– ¡Ya dije que yo no fui!

– Estoy de acuerdo –intervino Neji– el tiempo que podríamos usar para estudiar lo ocupamos en recuperar clases.

– Las clases extra… –murmuró recuperando las hojas– pero si apenas son dos horas dos veces a la semana, ¿en serio, no saben hacer otra cosa que quejarse? –Neji torció el gesto. Acababa de unirse al equipo pero en cuanto recibió su _nuevo_ horario escolar no pudo evitar cuestionarse sobre la salud mental de sus compañeros de equipo.

– Y el supuesto accidente del vidrio, ¿no ocurrió el sábado que no deberíamos estar aquí? –terció Gaara.

– Si, supongo… pero deben entrenar, ¿han notado el pésimo equipo que son?

– ¿Y de quién fue la idea de formar un equipo a un mes de la competencia? –hablo Sasuke sin molestarse en mirarlo.

– Mía no, culpen de eso a su director –Kakashi continuo revisando las hojas– a todo esto el único que me preocupa es Naruto… y tal vez Lee, ambos tienen calificaciones entre aceptable y mala –dijo con especial énfasis hacia Naruto.

– ¿Estás viendo mis calificaciones? –sonrió acercándose a Kakashi.

– Si, y son horribles. Solo quiero avisarles que presentaran exámenes la próxima semana, si alguno reprueba no irá a la competencia y si faltan… –lentamente bajo los papeles sonriendo con la misma mueca diabólica que cada uno había visto el día que _aceptó_ unirse. Excepto por Naruto y Lee que no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando.

– Ayudaría si te presentaras a los entrenamientos –comentó Sai.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Ya elegiste a alguno? –ni Gaara, Neji o Sasuke entendieron la pregunta pero tanto Naruto como Lee comprendieron que habían vuelto al principio y solo uno se quedaría– bien, entonces los veré en el descanso –dando por terminada la reunión se levantó volviendo a olvidar las hojas de aclaración– y por cierto, son casi las siete, si alguno llega tarde a mi clase no aceptaré excusas.

Lee, Gaara, Neji y Sai se levantaron a prisa, él primero corrió hacia las duchas y el resto acomodó sus mochilas antes de salir, ninguno de ellos realmente preocupado por la amenaza de Kakashi ya que solo Sasuke, Naruto y Lee compartían grupo. Durante un largo momento, Sai permaneció a mitad del dojo mirando a Naruto quejarse, de nuevo, por algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, apenas ponía atención en la mochila mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Sasuke.

Mientras respiraba lentamente, Sai permitió que sus ideas viajaran cuestionándose sobre esa _gran_ amistad entre ambos ninjas. Jamás la había visto con sus propios ojos, solo podía imaginarlo por las palabras del propio Naruto que hablaba de Sasuke como si fuera su razón de existir. Por él se había mostrado dispuesto a mucho, incluso a renunciar a su sueño de ser Hokage. Aquella relación era algo que pertenecía al pasado de ambos y que quizá, alguien como Sai jamás podría comprender. Solo sabía lo mucho que Naruto lo apreciaba, tanto o más que el dolor que había sufrido.

Finalmente, Naruto se levantó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro antes de desaparecer hacia las duchas. Sasuke lo observó hasta que la puerta contigua se cerró y terminó por acomodar la mochila del rubio. ¿Acaso podía competir con algo que no comprendía?

Giró hacia la salida justo en el momento en que Sasuke se percató de su presencia. El menor de los Uchiha lo siguió con la mirada hasta que abandonó el dojo sintiendo, nuevamente, esa punzada de molestia. Acomodó ambas mochilas sobre una banca cerca del cuarto de las duchas y se sentó apoyándose contra la pared. Cerró los ojos con un hondo suspiro relajándose en un par de segundos.

El silencio era casi total pero su oído era demasiado agudo para que no tardara en escuchar el murmullo de su propio reloj. Un suave tic tac que poco a poco parecía crecer. Sintió su ritmo cardiaco disminuyendo hasta rozar los limites del sueño cuando escuchó el sonido de la lluvia. El tintineo constante de las gotas en una típica lluvia de verano. Su primer pensamiento "_no, otra vez_" recordando el Valle del Fin y un momento de _su vida_ que lo relacionaba con Naruto, pero el pensamiento era escalofriante pues llevaba una sutil sensación de muerte. Apretó los ojos inconscientemente tratando de alejar la idea y el sonido de la lluvia se volvió más cercano. Y cada vez más hasta que dejo de parecer lluvia.

Lentamente abrió los ojos mirando el piso con aire somnoliento, reconociendo el sonido de la regadera. Escuchó pasos que se acercaban apresurados y Lee apareció luciendo el uniforme, se giró para decir algo pero Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo. Su mirada seguía perdida y lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido del agua. Agua caliente, su corazón agitándose de golpe como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, agua cayendo, sobre el cuerpo de Naruto. Y Naruto estaba… desnudo, estaban solos… Su corazón latió cada vez más fuerte con la imagen que rápidamente se formó en su cabeza. Pero debía calmarse… era…

Cuando abrió los ojos ojos de nuevo ya estaba de pie con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, el agua aún caía y giró abriendo al mismo tiempo que el sonido se detuvo. Abrió la puerta lentamente, apenas asomándose alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Naruto tarareando una canción. La nube de vapor era densa y supo que era su última oportunidad para salir pero sus piernas no reaccionaban e hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por mantener la cabeza fría, trató de alejar sus pensamientos de Naruto. Cualquier otra cosa servía, cualquier cosa lógica… Poco a poco volvió a relajarse sonriendo satisfecho.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Sasuke?

Genial, toda su concentración se había ido a…

Levantó la cabeza encontrando a Naruto solo con los pantalones puestos, luciendo el torso descubierto y algunas gotas de agua escurriendo por la piel. Sostenía una toalla sobre su cabeza secando el cabello que alcanzaba a cubrir parte de su rostro adhiriéndose a el. Aquello era demasiado para la frágil resistencia de Sasuke quien terminó por abrir la puerta de golpe bajo la sorprendida mirada de Naruto.

Llegó hasta el rubio empujándolo por los hombros hasta que golpeó la pared atrapando sus labios en un beso desesperado. Naruto hizo lo posible por empujarlo, resistiéndose con todo el peso de su cuerpo pero al tratar de hablar Sasuke profundizó el beso arrancándole un fuerte gemido, continuo su labor acariciando cada trozo de piel que tenía cerca. Sus manos se movían con destreza por el torso de Naruto dejando una marca cálida en cada lugar que sus dedos tocaron. Se entretuvo en su vientre apenas unos segundos antes de subir hacia los pezones, que acarició lentamente sintiéndolos endurecerse bajo su tacto.

Entonces fue el turno del rubio para perder el control. Llevó sus manos a la espalda del otro, quien respondió empujándolo un poco más contra la pared. Sintió el peso de Sasuke apresándolo entre la fría pared tras su espalda y la cálida forma de su cuerpo que lo excitaba con cada ligero movimiento. Trató de callar los gemidos que la constante fricción que la rodilla de Sasuke entre sus piernas arrancaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo mantenía aferrado con ambas manos sobre su camisa. El beso era cada vez más intenso acortando sus respiraciones, sentía la temperatura cada vez más alta y apenas podía mantener el ritmo de Sasuke.

Para el moreno, aquel suave movimiento que Naruto creaba en su espalda y un poco más abajo lo estaba llevando al limite de su resistencia. El simple hecho de corresponder sus caricias era demasiado y si seguía creando esa gama de sonidos iban a terminar con su cordura. Separó sus labios apenas un momento para tomar aire y enseguida se inclinó para besar su cuello, un par de roces a través de la suave piel y pudo escuchar el grito ahogado de Naruto cuando presionó muy cerca de su hombro, succionando el trozo de piel hasta lograr una marca roja que volvió a acariciar con la lengua.

Naruto llevó una mano a su boca tratando de callar su voz, casi al mismo tiempo consiguió abrir los ojos lo suficiente para ver el reloj en la pared opuesta.

– Espera… Sasuke… –balbuceo tratando de alejarlo pero las grandes manos de Sasuke recorriendo su espalda se estaban llevando la poca cordura que había logrado reunir– Sas…suke… ya…

– Deja de hablar –ronroneo atrapando sus labios de nuevo. Esta vez trató de abrirse camino entre el cinturón y la cremallera.

– Pero… es tarde… –volvió a cortar sus palabras sujetando sus brazos, al menos así podría pensar algo coherente– y es la clase de Kakashi –soltó de golpe tratando de regular su respiración.

Sasuke se alejó encontrando sus manos hasta entrelazar los dedos. Lo cierto es que no le importaba la clase, ni Kakashi, ni cualquier excusa que Naruto pudiera inventarse pero verlo así; agitado, con el cabello húmedo, las mejillas rojas y ese intenso brillo en el azul de sus ojos lo hizo doblegarse. Era casi como si le dijera "por favor", algo que nunca pasaría pero que Sasuke, acababa de descubrir, lo obligaría a aceptar lo que el rubio quisiera. Desvió la mirada. _Eso_ jamás lo sabría.

– Entonces apúrate. Te espero afuera –salió del pequeño _sauna_ sintiéndose tan tranquilo como siempre. La ansiedad había desaparecido y su mente estaba, nuevamente, despejada.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro ante la nueva faceta que había descubierto en Naruto. Verlo tan agitado y con aquel brillo en sus ojos resultaba tan… estimulante. Tendría que encontrar el modo de que _aquello_ se repitiera. Tantas veces como fuera posible.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

El noventa por ciento de las amenazas de Kakashi siempre resultaban intentos del _profesor_ por inculcar un poco de disciplina, del resto eran las amenazas verdaderas de las que había que tener cuidado. El problema era cómo diferenciarlas, y para alguien como Sasuke e incluso como Gaara aquello era tan simple como conversar. No en vano habían aceptando formar un equipo pese a su falta de compañerismo. Pero una actitud como esa solo lograba en Naruto un sabor amargo que le impedía verlo como un verdadero maestro. Y además, ¡su clase era sumamente aburrida! Kakashi daba por hecho que todos entendían al menos una palabra de las dos largas horas que se dedicaba a hablar en inglés.

_Definitivamente es mejor como jonin_, pensó el rubio con la barbilla sobre el libro abierto que apenas había mirado. Su vista estaba atenta en el ir y venir de Kakashi, ignorando su inusual pensamiento. Un amplio bostezo escapó de sus labios sintiendo que podría dormir en cualquier momento. Levantó la cabeza apoyando su mano izquierda detrás del cuello en un intento por despertar pero cuando empezó a mover los dedos a través de su piel su mente lo traicionó recordando los últimos sucesos antes de llegar al salón.

Ya con la cabeza fría, en lugar de sentirse avergonzado se sintió estúpido. ¿Por qué demonios había aceptado los avances de Sasuke? Se había esforzado por olvidar la situación y por un momento casi se convence de haberlo imaginado, algo todavía más absurdo. ¡Pero estaba funcionando! Y ahora, prácticamente había confesado lo que se negó a decir, y no exactamente con palabras… Dejó escapar el aire lentamente sintiendo que la sangre le hervía. Ahora tenía deseos de golpear algo. ¡Por qué! Tal vez si mataba al _causante_… no, eso implicaría tocarlo y esa fue precisamente la razón del _problema_. Bajó la mirada dejando que sus pensamientos lo aislaran de la aburrida explicación de Kakashi sobre… algo que ni siquiera entendía.

Pero… el sentimiento era diferente. Nunca se había imaginado hacer ese tipo de _cosas_ con alguien, quizá era demasiado ingenuo pero ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad con Sakura, mucho menos figuraba en su lista Sasuke. Pero se sentía diferente. Cuando Sasuke se declaró imaginó que en cualquier momento lo olvidaría, como casi todo lo que le decía. Que no fueran insultos, claro. Pero al parecer el Uchiha iba muy en serio, demasiado. ¿Qué habría pasado de no interrumpirlo? Frunció el ceño. Tenía que admitir que la posible respuesta asustaba, pero otra parte de si sentía curiosidad. ¿Por qué precisamente Sasuke lo hacía sentir así? El calor en su piel, la sensación de que llevaba _tiempo_ esperando que lo tocará, la necesidad por… _más_.

Volvió a apoyar la barbilla en el libro. De acuerdo, tal vez se estaba dejando llevar. ¡Claro! Solo eran hormonas. Hormonas que obviamente, Sasuke también sentía. Eran amigos de toda la vida, pasar tanto tiempo entrenando, pelear a cada minuto, ese tipo de cosas forjaban ciertas libertades… ¿cierto? ¡Un momento! ¿Entrenar?… Carraspeo frotándose los ojos. Ignorando la bizarra _realidad_ de los ninjas, si, pasaban la mitad de su tiempo juntos. Y esa idea no sería tan descabellada, si Sasuke no hablara de "gustar".

Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios e Iruka perdió la paciencia apretando el libro en su mano. Hacía casi veinte minutos que su clase había iniciado y Naruto seguía tan perdido en si mismo como cuando Kakashi salió del aula. Y llevaba ese mismo tiempo tratando de explicar el tema del día de pie frente al rubio que ni siquiera lo miraba y cuya atención, por lo visto, estaba peor que de costumbre. Bajó el libro de golpe frente a Naruto quien dio un salto en su asiento saliendo bruscamente de su estupor. Lo miró con un repetitivo parpadeo mientras fruncía el ceño.

– Hoy empezaremos con los ejercicios de la página 32 –anunció dejando el libro abierto en el pupitre de Naruto– formen parejas –terminó señalando a Shikamaru para que trabajara con Naruto, sabiendo que éste último correría a buscar a Sasuke. E ignorando la mueca aterrada del rubio giró para volver a su escritorio– tienen una hora.

– Supongo que debemos agradecerte el avanzar diez páginas en un día –comentó Shikamaru acercándose con su propia silla.

– ¡Pero esta vez no hice nada!

– Tal vez ese sea el problema. A veces dices, a veces no –sonrió divertido.

– Deja de burlarte.

Pero Shikamaru volvió a su hermetismo, comenzó a resolver el primer problema apoyando su mejilla en la mano izquierda mientras escribía con desidia. Naruto lo observó en silencio negándose a trabajar con un gran bostezo captando la atención de Nara quien elevó la mirada sonriendo distraído.

– Escuché que harás los exámenes una semana antes.

– No me recuerdes eso. Trato de olvidarlo –murmuró alborotándose el cabello.

– ¿Y no deberías estar preocupado?

– ¡Eso intento pero…! –levantó bruscamente el libro de Iruka– ¿qué diablos es esto? –chilló obligando a Shikamaru a acercarse, apoyó la palma sobre el texto devolviéndolo a la mesa.

– ¿Qué cosa? –frunció el ceño. Todos los ejercicios estaban resueltos.

– No entiendo nada –lloró dejándose caer a lo largo de la banca.

– Sigo sin entender cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí –sonrió con ironía levantando el libro de Naruto– mira esto.

Naruto lo observó de reojo mientras Shikamaru intentaba explicarle el procedimiento que el mismo Iruka había resuelto en su libro. Pero solo escuchaba sus palabras sin entender lo que decía. Frunció aún más el ceño escuchándolo empezar el segundo. De nuevo, una explicación lenta, que resolvió al mismo tiempo en su libro. Un par de conversiones, una sencilla regla y ya estaba. Al fin, Naruto se levantó de la mesa; casi lo había entendido. Su mirada se volvió atenta dando la pauta a Shikamaru para continuar. El tercer problema fue aún más sencillo y Naruto sonrió soltando la respuesta antes que terminará.

– ¿Y eso es todo? –sonrió tomando el libro para resolver el siguiente, preguntándose por qué no había entendido. Incluso Sasuke intentó explicárselo hacia un par de semanas. Aunque, claro, en aquella ocasión habían sonado más los insultos que la concentración. Shikamaru mantuvo su sonrisa a modo de mueca, lo observó murmurando lo que escribía y entonces frunció el ceño. Acercó una mano a la mejilla del rubio pellizcándolo sin aparente razón.

– ¡¿Y eso por qué fue? –chilló frotando la mejilla que ya empezaba a enrojecer.

– Que extraño –murmuró desviando la mirada– siempre me he preguntado por qué tienes esas marcas.

No era la primera vez que Naruto escuchaba ese comentario, con sinceridad, las tres marcas que lucía en cada mejilla eran muy similares a los bigotes de un gato pero jamás lo había considerado un defecto, y ninguna persona lo mencionó con malicia. En esta ocasión era lo mismo, Shikamaru apenas lo había dicho como una idea cualquiera, ni siquiera era una pregunta como tal. Pero… por alguna razón Naruto se mantuvo pensando en ello. Eran marcas de nacimiento, pero antes que eso eran… ¿un recuerdo?

Volvió su atención al libro tratando de concentrarse. Lentamente en su rostro se formó una sutil sonrisa. Los recuerdos del _ninja_ eran bastante divertidos. No pudo reprimir el pensamiento pese a la sensación de miedo que cruzó su mente por un segundo junto con la sombra naranja que cubrió sus ojos, el lápiz se detuvo entre sus dedos. Naranja, una gran sombra que se mezclaba entre el naranja y el negro, era enorme y letal. Inconscientemente llevó el lápiz a sus labios mordiendo la goma, sintió su corazón empezando a latir cada vez más rápido sin entender el por qué. Aquella sombra con bigotes, como un gato, un enorme gato que…

– Supongo que hemos terminado –dijo Shikamaru levantándose de golpe con el sonido chirriante de su silla al empujarla, que devolvió a Naruto a la realidad. Olvidó la sombra de _sus recuerdos_ sintiendo la pesada mirada de alguien tras de si– ¿no tienes práctica? –preguntó en cuanto acomodó su pupitre y vio a Naruto en su mismo sitio. Chouji llegó a su lado mirando el inusual aspecto callado del rubio.

– Si, claro –sonrió levantándose. Giró buscando a Sasuke pero, a excepción de ellos tres, el salón ya estaba vacío.

– ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido –murmuró Chouji.

– Debe ser por falta de comida –sonrió arrojando sus libros– ¡vamos!

– ¡Eso es lo que esperaba!

– Si, si –murmuró Shikamaru caminando tras el par que habían iniciado carrera hacia la cafetería.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

La mayor parte de la pila que Shikamaru _vigilaba_ eran golosinas en todas su formas y sabores. Tenía a Naruto a su izquierda y a Chouji a su derecha tratando de comer más de uno a la vez. Suspiró terminando su jugada bajo la mirada divertida de Asuma; como era su costumbre un partido de shogi de vez en cuando pero que en esta ocasión tenía de espectadores a semejante par que poco les importaba el juego, solo buscaban un momento de descuido en Shikamaru para comer de más. El problema no era Chouji quien podía comer todo lo que quisiera sin que le afectara. Demasiado. Pero no estaba tan seguro que Naruto corriera con la misma suerte. Estaba convencido que debía llevar algún tipo de régimen alimenticio para la próxima competencia. Y no estaba tan deseoso de morir como para arriesgarse a la furia de semejante equipo por culpa de unas golosinas.

Y ahí estaba, dividiendo su concentración entre el juego, una montaña de dulces, un par de adictos a la comida y la sonrisa de Asuma que se mostraba demasiado entretenido como para pensar en intervenir. La siguiente jugada de su maestro fue más rápida y, de momento, certera. Torció el gesto ignorando al mayor, quien desvió su mirada en un gesto que acostumbraba para distraer. Aunque ahora si era en serio; los pasos desde el interior del dojo se detuvieron a espaldas de Shikamaru pero nadie le prestó atención hasta que hablo.

– Naruto, ya vas tarde a la práctica –dijo Gaara y Chouji aprovechó para tomar una gran ración a espaldas de Shikamaru. El rubio frunció el ceño pero entonces recordó que Sai había mencionado algo sobre llegar temprano. Eso fue antes o después de que Sasuke…

Se levantó bruscamente temiendo recordar _demasiado_. Agradeció a Gaara mientras salía corriendo y entonces Shikamaru pudo respirar tranquilo. Al menos hasta que Asuma soltó su nueva jugada.

Dentro del dojo, Naruto casi choca contra Neji quien alistaba la espada de bambú que utilizaría para practicar. Se disculpó por segunda vez y continuo hasta detenerse de golpe a un par de pasos de la salida.

– ¿Y tú que haces aquí? –habló Sasuke, mostrándose tan normal y desinteresado como siempre. Una actitud suficiente para que Naruto olvidara su nerviosismo.

– ¡Eso debería decirlo yo! ¿Dónde te metiste?

– Kakashi me llamo –dijo sin importancia mostrando una hoja.

– ¿Y eso que…?

– Naruto –el aludido se tensó en su sitio al escuchar la voz de Gaara y aún más, por el tono. Sasuke miró a uno y otro hasta que el pelirrojo llegó a su lado.

– ¡Ya tengo que irme! –gritó el rubio reanudando su carrera.

– ¿Qué es eso? –retomó Gaara.

– La rutina de la semana –le extendió la hoja acercándose a Neji quien igualmente leyó el contenido.

– ¿No va a venir? ¿Entonces, qué fue todo ese asunto sobre la responsabilidad?

– No sería la primera vez –aclaró Gaara– aunque… según esto no habrá práctica el sábado.

– También dijo que mañana nos pondrá a prueba –dijo Sasuke alejándose un poco de ellos para cambiarse. Neji dejo escapar un hondo suspiro, ¿en qué se había metido?

– ¿Empezamos?

– Sino se apresuran no tendrán tiempo para comer –los tres giraron hacia la puerta opuesta del dojo, donde Asuma los observaba. Su posición en el tablero le permitía hablarles apesar de la distancia mientras Shikamaru, de espaldas, se mantenía atento al juego– no se preocupen por Kakashi, yo los vigilaré por hoy.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Era una gran ventaja que los clubes deportivos estuvieran tan cerca uno del otro, así Naruto pudo llegar en tiempo récord casi desfalleciendo, pero apenas quince minutos tarde. Se acercó gateando a través del entarimado hasta que se cruzó con Sai, sentándose tras él. El moreno, así como Kakashi, al otro lado de la tarima, observaban con atención a Lee.

Justo en medio de la zona preparada para tirar, Lee alistaba su segundo tiro mirando la diana apenas unos segundos antes de lanzar. Y preparó el siguiente tiro, con sumo cuidado y precisión, tensó el arco contó hasta tres y volvió a lanzar. Era demasiado rápido para la acostumbrada rutina pero los dos últimos tiros habían acertado en el segundo círculo de dos dianas diferentes.

Kakashi mantenía su mirada fija en el desenvolvimiento de Lee, no tanto así en el resultado, pero se mostraba inusualmente serio observando. Mantenía la rodilla flexionada y un brazo descansando en ella. Después del cuarto tiro desvió su atención a la diana.

Opuesto al maestro, Sai tenía la mirada perdida en ninguna parte pero inevitablemente terminó mirando su mano. Extendió la palma de su mano izquierda donde lucía un sencillo vendaje, mismo que ocultaba su más reciente intento por terminar el genjutsu. Un pequeño corte que se había hecho atravesando apenas la primera capa de piel. Solo quería comprobar si el dolor podía _despertarlo_ pero quizá necesitaba forzar un daño mayor, o, aún más probable, ese no era el camino correcto.

Lo único que había sentido era dolor. El dolor característico de cada herida que se había provocado a lo largo de su vida. El mismo intenso ardor, la sangre fluyendo. Era eso lo que le preocupaba y casi lo olvidaba. Aún siendo un genjutsu podían morir.

El golpe seco del último tiro de Lee lo hizo reaccionar, pero apenas para ver la diana y tres flechas incrustadas en ella. Justo en ese lugar. Estuvo a punto de lastimar a Naruto, quizá hasta matarlo.

– ¿Sai? –sintió una mano sobre su hombro y volvió a reaccionar– ¿estás bien? –Naruto lo miraba con auténtica preocupación inclinándose de modo que su camiseta se abría un poco. Tenía un tipo de mancha muy cerca al hombro…

– ¡Naruto! –ambos volvieron la vista ante el grito de Kakashi– es tu turno.

Sai se quedó con la mano extendida tratando de detener al rubio, mientras éste corría para ocupar el lugar de Lee. Lentamente su mano se cerró en puño, tensándose visiblemente. No era momento para lamentarse por cosas pasadas. Era imposible que Naruto muriera, y en todo caso, no cometería el mismo error dos veces. Sasuke, por el contrario, era de quien debía mantenerse alerta.

Naruto no tardo en acomodar arco y flecha en el orden correcto, pero esperó un poco con los brazos extendidos a los costados. Inhaló hondo un par de veces calmando un poco su euforia. No lo arruinaría y no estaba dispuesto a perder frente a Lee; aún tenía que vencer a Sasuke y si tenía la oportunidad de demostrar que era mejor que el Uchiha hasta en una simple competencia lo haría. Ahora solo necesitaba sentir su propio elemento. El aire a través de su cuerpo llevándole la calma que necesitaba, sabía lo que debía hacer, lo había practicado cientos de veces. Solo tenía que recordar cada paso que había explicado Sasuke.

Lee ocupó un lugar al lado de Kakashi uniéndose al atento escrutinio de los otros dos, reconociendo que Naruto se mostraba más concentrado que de costumbre. La diferencia más grande entre sus estilos era, obviamente, la velocidad. Lee podía lanzar un número variado de tiros con apenas segundos de separación entre cada uno; mientras Naruto contaba con la misma precisión pero a una velocidad media. Quizá su rasgo más notable era la forma como se desenvolvía. Era casi hipnotizante ver cada uno de sus movimientos desde que tomaba la flecha, planeaba la trayectoria y finalmente cortaba el aire con un silbido.

Mientras Kakashi evaluaba cada uno de estos detalles y Lee no podía ocultar su admiración ante su opuesto rival, Sai ni siquiera se molestaba en negar su molestia ante semejante actuación. Reconociendo la influencia de Sasuke en ello. Era como verlos convertirse en una sola persona a través de una actividad en la que nunca imaginó que alguien como Naruto encajara. Era simplemente molesto.

– Que interesante –murmuró Kakashi en cuanto Naruto cerró su último tiro. El rubio giró para mirarlo pero Kakashi tenía una expresión indescifrable y demasiado sonriente. Se puso de pie siendo imitado tanto por Lee como por Sai– todavía necesito consultar un pequeño detalle sobre esta categoría pero dada la reciente condición de Sai, tal vez ambos participen. –de nuevo, Naruto fue tomado por sorpresa. Miró a Sai quien levantó la mano mostrando el vendaje.

– ¿Qué…?

– Hasta que se decida quién irá, –interrumpió alzando la voz– ambos continuaran con su entrenamiento. Sai lo supervisara mientras vigilo el dojo. ¿Alguna duda?

– Si. ¿Por qué Neji?

– Nos ayudara en la categoría de exhibición. Su director piensa que debemos cubrir todas las posibilidades.

– ¿Solo eso? Yo podría hacerlo –murmuró en un puchero.

– Creí que te interesaba la arquería.

– Si, claro, solo pensé que somos demasiados.

– Solo concéntrate en ganar –Kakashi acortó la distancia apoyando la mano sobre su cabeza– no querrás arruinar el esfuerzo de todos, ¿cierto? –sonrió tan peligrosamente cerca de su rostro que por primera vez, Naruto comprendió la falta de argumentos por parte de Gaara o Sasuke ante sus amenazas– no olviden comer. Les quedan diez minutos –comentó antes de irse.

– ¿Estás bien? –Lee se acercó pasando una mano frente a la mirada perdida de Naruto.

– ¿Qué?… Si, si, de hecho, ¡¿Sai, qué demonios te paso? –gritó cuando éste les dio la espalda, pero al girarse ya traía consigo algunos sandwiches y bebidas.

– Cuando vi que no llegabas me tome la libertad de comprar esto –sonrió sentándose a la orilla del entarimado.

– ¡Olvídate de eso! ¿Qué le paso a tu mano? –apesar de sus quejas, se sentó engullendo la primera porción que tuvo a la mano. Lee se sentó a su lado bebiendo antes de comer.

– No te preocupes, se curara en un par de días. Kakashi solo lo dijo para molestar. Más importante, ¿dónde estabas?

– …en el dojo… –murmuró masticando– ¡Creo que ya me había acostumbrado a ir allá primero! …Y olvide que tenía que llegar temprano… –terminó cabizbajo.

– Al menos le pedí a Gaara que te avisara por si acaso. Solo recuerda que ahora debes estar aquí. Ambos –recalcó cuando notó la mirada de Lee. ¿Acaso él había entendido lo que Naruto ni siquiera había escuchado?

– ¿No puedo ir ni para ver a Shikamaru jugar? –sonrió casi angelical. Sai lo miró sabiendo que trataba de manipularlo pero decidió seguirle el juego.

– ¿Ahora también te dedicarás al shogi?

– S-Si, claro. Es interesante, sobre todo cuando… cuando… ya sabes, la jugada de… –entre los balbuceos del rubio, Sai recapacitó la idea. Claro, el shogi.

– Creo recordar que siempre jugaba con Asuma-sensei. Debe ser una característica de los buenos estrategas, ¿no crees? –un comentario tan ambiguo le valió las miradas confundidas no solo de Naruto. Lee tenía la misma pregunta escrita en el rostro.

Al menos supo que había logrado lo que quería cuando Naruto bajó la mirada considerando sus palabras.

Shogi… Shikamaru solía jugar al shogi con Asuma siempre que podía, siempre que las misiones les daban el tiempo suficiente. Él… siempre había sido increíblemente inteligente, por eso llegó a ser chunnin antes que el resto. En un acto inconsciente, Naruto se llevó una mano a la frente masajeando la sien. Chunnin… ninjas… incluso formaron un equipo juntos… Claro, Shikamaru era el líder, y también estaba Chouji…

Suficiente. El dolor se estaba volviendo más intenso. Apretó los ojos con fuerza cubriéndose el izquierdo al aumentar la presión en la frente. No era cualquier misión… estaban buscando… no, persiguiendo… algo o alguien…

– Naruto-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? –Lee hizo el amago de presionar su hombro pero Naruto volvió a quejarse sosteniéndose la cabeza. Y apesar de su preocupación, Sai no se mostraba igual. Su expresión era ausente y totalmente calmada, no parecía dispuesto a intervenir. Como si la repentina reacción del rubio fuera normal.

"_Sasuke_" Fue el repentino pensamiento de Naruto abriendo los ojos de golpe. "_Él_…" ¡Eso no importaba! Se puso de pie casi empujando a Lee y emprendió la carrera saltando desde la tarima corriendo entre el campo de tiro y cruzando el conjunto de árboles que separaban la zona de arquería del sendero principal. De nuevo la calma de Sai tomó por sorpresa a Lee quien no supo cómo reaccionar.

Naruto corría tan rápido como le daban las piernas, cruzando entre los árboles en lugar de seguir el sendero. No podía permitir que el sacrificio de cada miembro del equipo fuera en vano, tenía que alcanzar a Sasuke. ¡No podía terminar así! Su respiración se volvió pesada rápidamente sintiendo la ansiedad como una horrible presión en el pecho. ¡No llegaría a tiempo! Estaba tan cerca pero _él_ no dejaba de correr. ¿Cómo podía olvidarse de todo lo que habían vivido? ¿Tan poco significaba que pensaba marcharse a la primera oportunidad? ¡No! ¡Eso no…!

Abrió la puerta del dojo con un golpe seco que alertó al trío en su interior interrumpiendo bruscamente la práctica. Sasuke sostenía la punta de la espada de bambú que Neji mantenía firmemente aferrada en un ataque limpiamente esquivado, pero sus miradas estaban fijas en el rubio que se sostenía del marco con la boca completamente abierta respirando con demasiada dificultad; sus ojos mostraban tal sorpresa que incluso Gaara, desde el otro extremo, se acercó. Despacio tanto Neji como Sasuke bajaron los brazos mirándolo pero pronto Naruto se deslizó vencido por el cansancio en las piernas hasta terminar hincado, frunció el ceño, molesto.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Neji.

– ¡Eres un idiota! –gritó, aunque todos notaron que el reclamo estaba dirigido hacia Sasuke.

Durante largos segundos todo permaneció en silencio. Pero solo Sasuke fue capaz de comprender lo que sucedía, mirando fijamente a Naruto notó la furia en sus ojos, un reclamo por algo que no entendía pero que al parecer era importante. Al segundo siguiente ese brillo cambió, lentamente sus ojos se apagaron al _olvidar_.

Naruto no agregó nada más pero era obvio que había _olvidado_ la razón por la que estaba ahí. Su corazón se tranquilizó llevándose la desesperación.

¿Por qué perseguía a Sasuke?

* * *

**Continuará…**

N/A: Wow, que confuso, ¿no? ^^ Pero ya tuvimos "avances" XD jajajja Creo que mi recomendación permanente es que lean con mucho detalle, ya que entre los pensamientos de cada personaje se mezclan "realidades". Adelatándome a la pregunta, ¿por qué el corte tan brusco en el capítulo? O.o Ya lo sabrán más adelante, jejej, créanme no es solo porque si, lo juro .

Mmmm… ahora si fueron poquitos reviews ._. Ni siquiera hubo anonimos… En fin, ¿qué pasará en el siguiente cap? Pues sabremos "¿Quién es Madara?"

O.o … O.O ... ¿qué?

Besos,

Yui-chan


	7. Palabras que forjan lazos

**- . - . -**

**Capítulo 7**

**Palabras que forjan lazos**

**. - . - .**

Por cuarta vez durante la última hora, Shikamaru tuvo que detener su explicación dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. Naruto dejo de prestarle atención saltando sobre la banca contigua para lanzar una bola de papel contra Chouji que convenientemente se escondía un par de mesas más alejado. El resto del grupo era un caos parecido, luego que les avisaran que Ebisu no se presentaría a clase, de común acuerdo, dieron inicio a la hora de descanso, y al parecer a ningún otro maestro le importaba porque nadie se había presentado para poner un poco de orden. No era la primera vez que Ebisu faltaba y Shikamaru solía utilizar ese tiempo muerto para dormitar. Soltó un fuerte bostezo mirando a Naruto de pie sobre la misma banca a la que había saltado tratando de ver a Chouji entre el mar de personas que iban y venían sin cuidado. Y por un momento la idea de dormir surgió más tentadora dentro de si, dio un nuevo bostezo apoyando la mejilla sobre la mano siguiendo con la mirada a Naruto. Su alumno provisional. Al menos hasta que presentara sus exámenes, Kakashi lo había asignado tutor de Naruto. Algo sumamente problemático que debería ser obligación de Sasuke pero al parecer Kakashi tenía otros planes para el Uchiha, por lo que ni siquiera en ese momento estaba presente.

Naruto era, tal y como suponía, alguien terriblemente difícil para enseñar; su atención volaba cada dos minutos y era imposible mantenerlo quieto en la silla sin que empezara a quejarse. Se encontró compadeciéndose del Uchiha pero sabía que tenía que esforzarse todo lo posible. _Algo_ en el modo como Kakashi le pidió el favor lo mantenía bastante nervioso sobre su propia situación.

– Naruto… –murmuró cansado sin hacer algún movimiento más.

– Espera, espera, ya casi lo atrapo –susurró el rubio como si estuviera en alguna especie de misión imposible medio inclinado, aún sobre la mesa, mirando a Chouji que se escondía entre los que caminaban. Naruto esperó hasta su campo de visión estuvo un poco más limpio y lanzó una nueva bola de papel que paso rozando el hombro de Akimichi alertándolo para moverse– demonios…

– Naruto, siéntante –luego de las primeras veces que Shikamaru trató de forzarlo a sentarse, comprendió que debía permitirle un par de minutos para distraerse antes de pedirle su atención. Entonces, simplemente obedecería.

– No creí que Chouji fuera tan escurridizo –comentó volviendo a ocupar su lugar.

– Debe ser la costumbre –murmuró sin importancia– lo único que debes recordar para cualquier oración es la regla básica de la gramática –continuo mostrando un par de ejemplos del libro. Naruto asintió mirando la línea de texto que seguía Shikamaru.

Llevaban casi una hora repasando las últimas dos clases de Kakashi pero quizá menos de media hora efectiva entre tanta interrupción. Ya que las clases de recuperación para el equipo 7 se impartían solo dos días a la semana, Shikamaru cubriría los tres restantes, al menos para Naruto que, obviamente era el más propenso a reprobar. Levantó la mirada del cuaderno al terminar su explicación pero la mirada aturdida del rubio le dio la certeza de que, o no lo había escuchado -de nuevo- o realmente no había entendido. Rescató el pequeño cuaderno debajo del par de libros y la libreta de Naruto, cuyas páginas próximas estaban repletas de dibujos abstractos. De nuevo, Shikamaru procedió a explicar el ejercicio con una especie de croquis trazado a medias en el cuaderno. Naruto lo miró en silencio hasta que al final pareció comprender.

– ¿Y para qué se supone que necesito saber esto? –preguntó al responder la segunda pregunta bajo la mirada atenta de Shikamaru. Para Naruto, no tenía sentido memorizar algo tan aburrido si podía salir a ponerlo en práctica. Detuvo el lápiz al terminar su respuesta, ¿práctica?

– De momento para pasar el examen. ¿Por qué Sasuke no te ayuda con esto?

– No lo necesito –sonrió levantando la cabeza– además, creo que Kakashi-sensei lo va a nombrar líder de _su_ equipo, o algo así.

– ¿Qué no son el mismo equipo?

– Supongo. Pero me refiero a su categoría –volvió a bajar la mirada garabateando en la esquina de la hoja.

– ¿Realmente crees que Kakashi-sensei lo obligaría a saltarse tantas clases por una excusa como esa?

– De Kakashi-sensei esperaría cualquier cosa –sonrió sin mirarlo.

– Si, tal vez de él si, pero no puede cambiar las reglas –Shikamaru torció el gesto. Esa falta de interés en Naruto solo podía responderse con una pregunta– ¿volvieron a pelear? –nada. Naruto seguía concentrado en las espirales que garabateaba una y otra vez– ¿por qué pelearon?

– No peleamos.

Claro que no habían peleado, por extraño que sonara. Pero luego de gritarle, sin razón aparente, que era un idiota no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke. Incluso había vuelto a casa solo. Curiosamente no recordaba cómo o a qué hora había llegado pero no importaba. Era aún más extraña la sensación de miedo y frustración que lo invadió con tanta fuerza mientras corría hacia el dojo. Cada vez era más difícil reconocer las memorias de su yo-ninja, como curiosamente había llamado a falta de más detalles, sin sentirlas tan propias. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo la noche anterior por olvidar lo sucedido pero la sola mención de Sasuke le hizo revivir la ansiedad. El miedo por no saber dónde estaba o si volvería a enloquecer para escapar. ¡Demonios! Apretó los puños apresando el lápiz en la mano derecha. No tenía sentido, Sasuke no pensaba escapar. ¿Escapar de qué? ¿A dónde? ¡¿Quién demonios era Orochimaru?

– Lo que digas –Shikamaru se cruzó en sus pensamientos cerrando los libros– pero es extraño ver el trato tan frío entre ustedes.

– ¿Extraño?

– Han sido amigos desde que tengo memoria pero de un par de días a hoy se ven diferentes. Supongo que entre la competencia y los exámenes no deben tener mucho tiempo para descansar pero, en serio, ¿no has notado a Sasuke… diferente?

– No –dijo sin pensarlo, en un gesto infantil.

– Siempre peleaban pero se mantenían juntos –continuo como si no lo hubiera escuchado– y parece haber aumentado sus limites de paciencia hacia ti.

– ¡¿Quieres decir que yo soy el problema?

– Dímelo tú. Sasuke siempre ha sido muy directo, si algo le molesta debe habértelo dicho –sonrió con astucia. Naruto lo miró de reojo un segundo y enseguida lo evitó, sus mejillas volvían a enrojecer.

– ¡Mi único problema es que él no deja de molestarme! –se puso de pie justo en el momento en que la campana que anunciaba el inicio del descanso se dejaba escuchar. Pronto el salón comenzó a vaciarse dando oportunidad a Chouji para atacar. En medio de su berrinche Naruto no pudo esquivar la bola de papel que golpeo directo su cabeza.

– ¡Gané! –gritó Chouji acercándose para confirmar su victoria.

– ¡Eso fue trampa! ¡Tenías a Shikamaru de tu lado!

– A mí no me incluyan en sus juegos –terció el aludido volviendo a su asiento para guardar su libro. Al girar se cruzó de frente con Sakura quien aferraba una revista contra su pecho, sin mirarlo caminó a paso rápido para salir del salón. Shikamaru la siguió con la mirada sintiéndose ligeramente culpable. Estaba casi seguro que el _gran_ problema de Sasuke era Naruto y no exactamente en términos de amistad pero también era consciente de los sentimientos de Sakura y había sido descuidado hablando sin darse cuenta que la pelirosa había escuchado la conversación desde el lugar detrás de Naruto– que problemáticos son –murmuró llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

– ¿Quién es Madara? –volvió la vista al escuchar la voz del rubio. Se acercó al par que ya se entretenía con una revista.

– ¿No deberían estar gritando por comida? –llegó junto a ellos mirando el artículo que señalaba Naruto– y tú tienes práctica.

– Si, si, eso será después. Quiero saber quién es.

– ¿Madara? –murmuró leyendo entre líneas.

El artículo exponía la competencia regional que se llevaría a cabo en menos de dos semanas; explicaban en qué consistía, dónde y cuando tendría lugar, así como un listado sencillo de algunos participantes. A excepción de uno que destacaba por ser la promesa del evento, o eso explicaba el par de párrafos que hacían referencia a _un tal_ Madara. Alguien no solo con talento y grandes expectativas sobre él sino, que además, era muy joven; un año menor que ellos. Era demasiado, considerando que la mayoría de participantes representaban a sus universidades. Para el final del texto cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de publicidad descarada, pero estaba tan bien fundamentado que hacía dudar. Shikamaru devolvió la revista captando las miradas atentas de Chouji y Naruto.

– ¿Y, quién es? –hablo el rubio empezando a desesperarse.

– Según esto, el ganador de la competencia.

– ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Aún no esta decidido! ¿Cómo es que no sabía de él?

– Quizá porque nunca te han interesado los deportes –sonrió encaminándose a la cafetería, Chouji no tardó en seguirlo con Naruto un par de pasos detrás.

– Pero, ¿no te preocupa? –intervino Akimichi– como lo describen, yo estaría nervioso.

– ¡Claro que no! Es solo uno más, puedo vencerlo como a cualquiera. Solo me molesta que piensen que es el mejor. ¡Es que no conocen mis habilidades!

– ¿Las que derrochas en los entrenamientos? –retó Shikamaru deteniendo el andar de Naruto. Lo miró de reojo sin detenerse.

– ¡Los veo luego! –gritó corriendo hacia el extremo opuesto.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Antes, frente a Sai, solo había sido una excusa para justificar su retraso pero ahora Naruto podía comprobar que estaba ciegamente acostumbrado a llegar primero al dojo. Incluso antes que almorzar. Apoyó la palma sobre la enorme puerta corrediza de madera pero su mirada permaneció fija en un solo punto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Bajó la cabeza hasta que su frente rozó la puerta dejando escapar el aire que no había notado desde cuándo sostenía.

Estaba seguro que si su dilema no fuera Sasuke en ese momento ya estaría disculpándose, pero no podía, no era así como funcionaba su relación… ¿relación? Claro, años de amistad y rivalidad obligada. Suspiró nuevamente cerrando los ojos. ¿A quién quería engañar? Si incluso su _vida pasada_ le recordaba lo importante que era Sasuke. Tenía que serlo, su amistad estaba basada no solo en el trato diario sino en lo que compartían, sus vidas tan similares, el mismo pasado lleno de soledad que los asediaba. Otra vez… Golpeó ligeramente su cabeza. ¿De qué servía tratar de ignorar los _recuerdos_ si las sensaciones eran cada vez más fuertes?

La única razón por la que había reaccionando tan agresivo hacia Sasuke, incluso más de lo normal, había sido solo por miedo. La palma de su mano sobre la puerta se cerró lentamente en puño, alterado por la realidad, aceptar algo como eso no era tan fácil como parecía. No era normal en él y lo sabía, pero tenía miedo. El sentimiento de derrota dentro de si poco a poco tomaba forma. Comenzaba con un equipo formado por cuatro gennin y el único chunnin de su edad, Shikamaru… y… de algún modo la improvisada formación del equipo tenía relación con Sasuke. Sasuke, y su huída furtiva para… él quería…

– ¿Quién es Orochimaru…? –murmuró golpeando la puerta un par de veces.

– Uno de los jueces –miró a su derecha donde Neji llegaba para abrir la puerta de golpe– ¿por qué no entras?

– ¿Jueces? –retomó evitando que entrara.

– Si, de la competencia. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿no deberías estar en el campo?

– ¡Olvida eso! ¿Cómo puede ser un juez si…? –bajó la voz cuando comprendió que un argumento sobre ninjas y vidas pasadas sonaba bastante absurdo. Pero Orochimaru solo buscaba un cuerpo. _¡Basta!_ pensó para si llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Neji lo observó arqueando una ceja pero al final se decidió por entrar– ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

– Creí que todos los del equipo lo sabían –sonrió apenas, mirando al rubio que no tardó en seguirlo– pero, en serio, deberías preocuparte más por tu entrenamiento, pierdes demasiado tiempo aquí.

– ¿De qué hablas? Ya estoy lo suficientemente preparado –sonrió arrogante– solo… buscaba a Kakashi-sensei –mintió adelantándose para evitar más preguntas.

Se alejó rápidamente de Neji y por consiguiente de Gaara quien lo esperaba un par de pasos más alejado, quizá dispuesto a gritarle a Naruto pero éste no se detuvo a comprobarlo. Todo ese asunto sobre la competencia se había vuelto repentinamente molesto, cada persona que se encontraba le reclamaba lo mismo. Porque no se esforzaba, porque no mostraba interés, porque no era capaz. Terminó encarando a Sasuke, al otro lado del dojo, apenas levantó la mano para saludar cuando recordó que estaba molesto. Frunció el ceño pero Sasuke lo ignoró terminando de ajustar la espada de bambú.

– ¿No deberías estar en la práctica?

– Lo entiendo de los demás porque no saben lo que pasa, pero ¿por qué para ti es tan importante? –soltó de golpe recuperando la atención del moreno.

– ¿De qué hablas? –Naruto se golpeó mentalmente mordiéndose el labio. Había demasiados _ninjas_ en su cabeza.

– Olvídalo… creo que me estoy volviendo loco –se rió de si mismo girando para marcharse.

– Al menos lo admites. Porque aparecer gritando sin sentido es demasiado, incluso para ti –sonrió con arrogancia cuando el rubio se volvió para encararlo.

Sasuke aprovechó para lanzarle la espada y Naruto la atrapó en el aire mirándolo con una ceja arqueada que enseguida se convirtió en un grito ahogado cuando Sasuke se deslizó con una segunda espada en mano atacando con un golpe seco del que Naruto a duras penas logró protegerse. Retrocedió un par de pasos sintiendo la fuerza con la que Sasuke trataba de arrancarle la espada pero Naruto la aferró con ambas manos haciendo lo mismo en dirección contraria. No necesitó preguntar para saber de qué se trataba pero era la primera vez que sostenía una espada, con la intensión de pelear, al menos.

Naruto estaba consciente del tiempo que Sasuke había invertido para prepararse y sostener tal habilidad que ahora derrochaba sobre su persona. El rubio jamás había practicado contra Sasuke de ese modo, pero resultaba bastante divertido. Pese al número, a cada segundo, mayor de golpes que recibía en brazos y torso, y tener que esquivar la pared antes de golpear contra ella, todo era casi como en los viejos tiempos. Las contadas ocasiones en que pudieron poner a prueba sus habilidades, como la primera que tuvieron siendo equipo. Kakashi los había desafiado a que obtuvieran uno de los dos cascabeles que les permitirían continuar su adiestramiento ninja.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al recordarlo y por un segundo esta acción distrajo a Sasuke pero el rubio no fue capaz de aprovechar la oportunidad y terminó casi cayendo, por quinta vez, antes de impulsar su espada en un golpe que el moreno esquivó sin problemas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al reconocer, tras su fallido intento, aquella mirada en Naruto que se empezaba a volver común pero no por ello agradable a sus ojos. Por supuesto que estaba consciente que ese _juego de ninjas_ todavía no desaparecía de la mente de Naruto y tampoco estaba dispuesto a admitir que para él mismo seguía siendo un asunto relevante pero era aún más fuerte la sensación de cautela. Como una voz interna que le pedía que olvidara y que, de momento, era más fuerte que la insistencia de Naruto. No quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle sobre ninjas, ¿por qué demonios no podía enfocarse en lo que tenían en ese momento?

Dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos, Sasuke lanzó un golpe un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido, algo ya difícil de controlar luego de acostumbrarse a atacar con todas sus fuerzas contra Gaara, pero que inevitablemente golpeó el antebrazo derecho de Naruto, donde sostenía la espada. El rubio volvió a retroceder y la mueca divertida desapareció de su rostro mientras frotaba la zona lastimada. Su mirada se volvió decida al momento de reiniciar su ataque.

A una distancia prudente, Neji y Gaara esperaban el momento oportuno para intervenir, aunque para el primero resultaba más interesante solo observar. Ver la falta de experiencia en Naruto que era casi cubierta por Sasuke, obviamente, midiendo la fuerza con la que atacaba. No era tan diferente de los entrenamientos normales y eso era un elogio para la destreza de Naruto. Quizá la única diferencia era que cuando el oponente era Gaara, ambos imponían tal énfasis que pareciera una batalla a muerte. Con Naruto parecía un ensayo e incluso algo más apropiado para la competencia. Neji miró de reojo a Gaara notando el brillo asesino en su mirada. _Quizá esa era la razón_.

– ¡La próxima vez que te derribe habré ganado! –dijo Sasuke dando una excusa para terminar. Naruto ya mostraba signos de cansancio pero jamás lo admitiría de buen modo.

– ¡Como si alguna vez me hubieras ganado!

– ¿Estás bromeando? La diferencia siempre ha sido obvia –sonrió lanzando un golpe que por primera vez Naruto esquivó limpiamente, sin parecer mera suerte.

– ¡Por supuesto. Soy el ninja número uno de toda Konoha! –gritó saltando con una estocada que logró retroceder el paso de Sasuke.

– Y eso no te ha servido de mucho, nunca dejarás de ser un dobe.

– ¡Al menos yo no trato de escapar!

El sonido seco del último cruce de espadas silenció todo grito y todo pensamiento. Sus respiraciones terminaron agitadas mientras se miraban fijamente. Sasuke pudo reconocer en el rubio ese sutil _velo_ entre sus ojos. _Otra vez un recuerdo…_ pensó frunciendo el ceño. Pero en esta ocasión Naruto no olvidó, lo miraba intensamente sin molestarse en ocultar sus emociones, pasando entre la ira, la preocupación y finalmente la tristeza.

Naruto fue el primero en bajar la espada, muy lentamente al igual que su mirada enfocándose en la empuñadura. Podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón golpeando hasta su sien volviendo a sentir la desesperación y el miedo de la última vez.

– ¿Por qué? –susurró sin mirarlo, sin notar que lentamente la mirada de Sasuke se endurecía.

– Para volverme más fuerte –respondió sin comprender sus propias palabras, en un trance muy parecido al de Naruto donde las emociones se abrían paso entre el raciocinio. Soltó la espada casi al mismo tiempo que el rubio.

– ¿Por qué con Orochimaru?

Pero no hubo respuesta, durante un largo instante ninguno habló, el espacio a su alrededor se volvió momentáneamente vacío y solo perduró la sensación de que _algo_ no estaba bien. Por primera vez, ambos lo aceptaron aunque ninguno habló.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Sai miraba fijamente a Naruto mientras éste terminaba con su almuerzo. El rubio, ajeno al escrutinio devoraba la comida como si no hubiera probado bocado en todo el día. Aunque de hecho así era. Siendo poco más de las tres de la tarde cuando se suponía que deberían estar practicando, Naruto prefirió recuperar el tiempo _perdido_ durante el descanso para "reponer energías", como él mismo había dicho. El único sonido ahora a su alrededor era el constante golpeteo de la práctica individual de Lee quien parecía ser el único interesado en el tema pues ni siquiera Sai se había presentado a la primera.

Apoyando la mejilla sobre la palma de su mano, miraba a Naruto con la expresión perdida solo siguiendo sus movimientos y su mirada brillante, satisfecho por la comida. Era tan sencillo hacerlo feliz. Para Sai, por el contrario era casi imposible que sonriera, quizá falta de costumbre pero estaba convencido que la verdadera razón era la falta de motivos.

Aquel día había faltado a todas las clases vagando por la _ciudad inventada_ en la que ahora vivían. Por un largo rato se dio la oportunidad de dejar la mente en blanco, caminando por horas entre calles, observando personas y simplemente viendo el tiempo pasar. Pensándolo fríamente quizá había sido _tiempo_ perdido pero cuando fue consciente confirmó que había caminado durante más de siete horas, sin detenerse, sin cansarse, sin sentir hambre. Y aún no sentía alguna necesidad humana. Pensándolo un poco más, ni siquiera sentía sueño.

Luego de comprender esa lógica había emprendido la carrera desde ese punto distante hasta llegar a la escuela. Por supuesto, llegó agitado, sudando un poco y ligeramente cansado pero no le tomó demasiado tiempo recuperarse. Poco después de eso cuando revisó la mano que intencionalmente se había lastimado encontró la palma limpia sin una cicatriz que delatara lo sucedido.

Todo era tan irreal como se suponía que debía ser.

En medio de su ensoñación escuchó vagamente la voz de Naruto preguntándole si no pensaba comer, pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza. El rubio lo observó confundido pero cuando le extendió su obento, se olvidó de interrogarlo volviendo a comer. Quizá el mismo Naruto tampoco necesitaba comer, pero no lo sabría hasta que aceptará lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Tenía que liberarlo del genjutsu. Quería liberarlo. Naruto no podía quedarse eternamente en esa mentira. Por más feliz que pareciera.

Si, hipotéticamente, era tan sencillo hacerlo feliz, ¿por qué no lo había logrado? ¿Por qué no había podido borrar la existencia de Sasuke en su mente?

Simple.

Lentamente bajo su mano al comprender.

Porque nunca le había dicho lo que sentía.

Lee se acercó a ellos tomando un pequeño bocadillo antes de incitar a Naruto para que entrenará y volviera corriendo a la tarima para continuar su propia práctica. Sai estaba casi seguro que alguno de los dos le había preguntado algo pero su mirada permanecía fija en el rubio y sus pensamientos muy lejos de la insistente _competencia_.

Ya antes del genjutsu, había tenido la oportunidad de pensar sobre sus sentimientos. Algo que le tomó mucho tiempo comprender, qué era, qué lo ocasionaba y qué significaba. Siendo esto último lo más difícil. Identificar a Naruto como _la razón_ no había sido problema, pero al aceptarlo vinieron otro tipo de situaciones como la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, que resolvió escuchando cada palabra que Naruto decía, aunque solo fueran comentarios muy a su estilo. Luego, escucharlo no fue suficiente, quería saber más sobre él, así que procuraba pasar tiempo juntos; mientras las misiones no lo impidieran. Pero al hacerlo llegó a conocerlo tan bien como aprender su comida favorita, o que odiaba el sake, que temía a los fantasmas e incluso había temporadas en que las pesadillas no lo dejaban dormir. Pudo conocer su oiroke no jutsu, aunque odiaba dicha técnica que borraba todo rastro del verdadero Naruto; lo ayudó a entrenar más de una ocasión y algunas veces lo invitó a su casa.

Naruto nunca notó nada, y eso solo podía agradecérselo a su infinita ingenuidad que al mismo tiempo era un _grave_ problema. Porque llegó un momento en que su sola presencia no era suficiente, mirarlo dormir sin poder acercarse era una tortura y ser _solo_ su amigo empezaba a molestar. Necesitaba que Naruto lo mirara, solo a él, que solo lo escuchara a él, que dejara de pensar en Sasuke. Necesitaba sentir… tenerlo cerca, poder tocarlo, poder… Cuando las ideas se volvieron _así_ de extrañas supo que ya no había vuelta atrás pero que quizá Naruto nunca lo sabría, pues poco después de comprenderlo, el rubio salió corriendo de la aldea tras una pista sobre Sasuke. Otra vez.

Un nuevo grito por parte de Lee lo libró de sus divagaciones mientras retaba a Naruto por su nuevo logro. Sai desvió la mirada hacia las dianas, donde cuatro de ellas tenían flechas marcadas alrededor del último círculo. El rubio no tardó en ocupar su lugar listo para el desafío. E inconscientemente, Sai dejo escapar una ligera sonrisa. Se acercó a la mochila que ya acostumbraba cargar tomando un pincel, pergamino y tinta. Aprovechó la presencia de Naruto para concentrar su chakra, como ya había comprobado, éste fluyó más rápido que en otros intentos. No tardó en realizar un par de trazos y con los sellos adecuados creó la familiar nube de humo alrededor del pergamino, que convenientemente se mezcló con el sonido de las flechas al alcanzar la diana.

Un pequeño ratón corrió hacia los pies de Naruto, dando un par de vueltas a su alrededor tratando de llamar su atención sin morir por el constante pataleo del rubio. Lee, a su lado, festejó su victoria momentánea girando para elegir un par de flechas más. Fue entonces cuando Naruto notó al pequeño ser de tinta que le devolvió la mirada agitando sus bigotes. El rubio sonrió levantando la mirada hasta Sai.

– Sigo sin entender cómo haces eso –Naruto se acercó seguido por el roedor, acuclillándose frente a Sai para mirar el pergamino donde lucían algunos garabatos que el rubio no comprendió. Sai hizo un nuevo movimiento con la mano para desaparecer el ratón manteniendo la atención de Naruto con su mirada emocionada. Solo debía ser paciente.

– Con chakra –respondió.

– ¿Cha… kra? –Naruto frunció el ceño. No era que no lo conociera, ya con anterioridad había _sentido_ el mencionado chakra pero, ¿realmente existía?– ¿Qué… es eso?

Sai observó los sutiles cambios en el rostro de Naruto, como si mantuviera una pelea interna dándole la satisfacción de hacer lo correcto. Finalmente.

– El chakra es… la energía que existe en todo. En la naturaleza y en las personas –_con calma_, pensó, _no ha olvidado nada solo… _

– En las personas… ¿entonces, yo también lo tengo? –sonrió esperando que lo negara.

– Por supuesto. Tienes el chakra más poderoso que he conocido –y esta vez su sonrisa fue auténtica, como lo había sido cada gesto dirigido a Naruto durante los últimos _meses_.

– Ahora explícame cómo hago eso –se levantó señalando el pergamino, más por decir algo que por querer aprender. Pero algo en la mirada de Sai lo estaba poniendo nervioso de un modo que no podía explicar.

– Eso sería un poco complicado, ya que tu elemento es el viento.

Había logrado callar a Naruto y como si el mismo viento respondiera a su nombre una suave brisa se cruzó entre ambos acariciando los árboles cercanos en una melodía que era común entre ellos. Entre los shinobi, cuyas vidas eran más complicadas.

– Naruto, yo…

Pero lo que tuviera que decir quedó silenciado bajo el sonido de la campana que indicaba el termino de las actividades para los clubes. Naruto agitó su cabeza como si acabara de despertar y Lee se les unió para tomar su mochila.

– Ehm… ¿dónde esta mi mochila? –murmuró tratando de recordar.

– No lo sé, pero llegaste sin ella –comentó Lee cerrando la propia. Sai les dio la espalda acomodando su material.

– Veamos, terminó la clase de Gai-sensei… y vine… no, antes fui a tomar agua… y luego… ¡Ah! ¡Ya recordé, los veré mañana!

Sai giró para detenerlo, pero como siempre Naruto actuaba más rápido de sus palabras. Con un suspiro, se conformó con verlo marcharse desapareciendo de su vista justo cuando la campana cesó.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Naruto salió de la zona de arquería por un costado llegando a la entrada principal que lucía tan vacía como a primera hora del día. Se quedó ahí esperando que Sasuke apareciera en cualquier momento, con la salida tras su espalda, no había modo en que no lo viera. Pero cuando pasaron los primeros diez minutos que el enorme reloj del primer edificio le mostró empezó a caminar de regreso a los clubes vigilando que el Uchiha no apareciera por otro camino. Para cuando se internó en el sendero de árboles, Sai y Lee abandonaron la escuela.

Ya a mitad del camino que lo separaba de la entrada, terminó corriendo de regreso al dojo donde aminoró el paso al escuchar un golpe inconstante al otro lado de la puerta. Se acercó con precaución asomándose entre la rendija de la puerta semiabierta y aún tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para acostumbrarlos a la luz del dojo, menos brillante y algo opaca. Estuvo a un paso de entrar pero cuando distinguió lo que todavía era la práctica, supo que no debía interrumpir.

Dentro, Sasuke y Gaara volvían a su entrenamiento habitual usando las espadas de madera, teniendo a Neji como espectador. Como siempre el encuentro era demasiado violento, la fuerza que empleaban en cada golpe era tal que daba la impresión de que la madera se rompería en cualquier momento. A ninguno parecía importarle y se veían demasiado cansados, cedían y recuperaban terreno a cada impacto. Con todo, era sorprendente.

Naruto mantenía la mirada fija, tratando de no parpadear, sintiendo la adrenalina a través de su piel. Apesar de todas sus advertencias, Sasuke era bastante hábil… ¿Advertencias? Claro… cerró los ojos apoyando la frente sobre la puerta. Los shinobi. En esta ocasión se permitió sumergirse en las memorias del Naruto-ninja dejando escapar el aire lentamente relajándose poco a poco. Sintió su corazón latiendo cada vez más lento, dejando todas las emociones de lado, hasta que las difusas palabras en su mente se convirtieron en imágenes y las difusas imágenes tomaron forma.

Era la tercera prueba chunnin. Combates elegidos al azar entre los finalistas, apenas unos cuantos habían aprobado las dos primeras y para su _mala_ suerte a Sasuke le había tocado pelear contra Gaara, un arma humana. Una capaz de asesinar por el simple gusto de hacerlo. Ni siquiera alguien como Sasuke con todas sus habilidades como parte del clan Uchiha podría vencer a alguien que ni siquiera parecía sentir. Naruto lo sabía, incluso Shikamaru _a su lado_ había podido sentir el miedo que irradiaba aquel pelirrojo capaz de controlar la arena a voluntad. Inconscientemente, Naruto apretó los ojos con fuerza tratando de mantener _vivas_ las imágenes en su cabeza. En medio del pequeño campo acondicionado para las peleas donde cada miembro de la aldea podía apreciar el espectáculo, Gaara había creado una enorme esfera de arena que lo mantenía aislado del mundo. Sasuke no cesaba su ataque contra aquella forma impenetrable, por varios minutos variando la fuerza y el ángulo hasta que finalmente creó los _sellos_ necesarios para formar el _Chidori_…

– ¿Chidori? –su propia voz rompió el recuerdo llevándose toda imagen de su mente devolviéndolo bruscamente a la _realidad_. Donde respiraba agitado, y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados recibieron la intensidad del sol al intentar mirar. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza reconociendo la sutil punzada en la sien, como sucedía últimamente con los _recuerdos_.

Se alejó de la puerta sintiendo su cuerpo demasiado pesado y un poco adolorido. Giró apoyándose en la pared deslizándose hasta terminar sentado entre el pasto donde intentó normalizar su respiración. Miró hacia el cielo rozando la nuca contra la pared. Ese maldito Sasuke. ¿Por qué demonios la diferencia entre sus habilidades era tan grande? Aún podía sentir el miedo calándole los huesos cuando vio la mirada de Gaara refulgiendo odio y ansias de matar. Pero Sasuke ni siquiera se había inmutado, estuvo dispuesto a pelear contra ese… contra alguien como él. Incluso se lo había advertido pero Sasuke parecía emocionado por enfrentar a alguien tan fuerte.

Y lo había demostrado. En una prueba frente a toda la aldea para elegir a los mejores.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. No necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera, él era completamente capaz de derrotar a Sasuke en cualquier momento. ¡Él era Naruto…!

Incluso sus propios pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó pasos acercándose. La puerta corrediza fue abierta completamente cuando Gaara salió, pasando de largo al lado de Naruto sin notar su presencia. El rubio lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el sendero. Cierto que Gaara era un poco extraño pero definitivamente no era un asesino.

Con su raciocinio de nuevo en su lugar, Naruto volvió a sus pensamientos. Estaba convencido que _era real_. Aquella _vida pasada_ realmente había sucedido, en algún momento del tiempo. No había otro modo de explicar la veracidad de tales recuerdos, que prácticamente podía palpar.

Se puso de pie justo en el momento en que Neji salía del dojo, pero tampoco notó su presencia, parecía estar sumergido en el mismo tema que Gaara. Así que se limitó a observarlo antes de entrar al dojo donde encontró a Sasuke, con una toalla alrededor del cuello y el cabello visiblemente mojado, acomodando las espadas en una de las bodegas. Estuvo a punto de gritarle qué se apresurara, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Solo pudo mirarlo. Como _siempre_ hacía, a la distancia. Esperando el modo de poder alcanzarlo, demostrarle que eran iguales.

Lentamente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios liberándose de la fuerza que lo mantenía estático.

Para cuando Sasuke se giró para salir se encontró de frente con Naruto quien extendió un brazo entre ambos con el puño cerrado. La intensidad en su mirada llevó a Sasuke el recuerdo de un Naruto más joven, luciendo la placa de Konoha en su frente.

_Konoha…_

Convencido del significado, aunque sin saber que estaban pensando lo mismo, Sasuke compartió su sonrisa arrogante uniendo su puño en un gesto _acostumbrado_.

– Yo también quiero luchar contigo –dijo consiguiendo la misma expresión incrédula en Naruto, como la primera vez, antes de enfrentar la segunda prueba chunnin.

La sonrisa de Naruto fue suficiente para mezclar las _realidades_. Donde ninguno de los dos era un estudiante más en una escuela cualquiera. Y sus habilidades superaban las de cualquier ninja.

El lugar al que siempre volvían, era _Konoha_.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Normalmente las personas no son conscientes de la _duración_ del tiempo, es decir, no lo miden más allá de "es tarde" o "es temprano", por ello los años pasan tan rápido o tan lento como el nivel emocional y psicológico lo permitan. Para Itachi los últimos días habían sido toda una experimentación sobre el concepto llegando a una única conclusión; el tiempo en esa realidad había sido severamente _fragmentado_ cuando recuperó sus recuerdos. O aún más complicado, cuando _algo_ detonó tanto sus recuerdos como los de Sasuke y Naruto. Y desde entonces la percepción del tiempo era cada vez más variante, a veces era largo, otras lento y en algunas ocasiones ni siquiera recordaba lo que había sucedido. Solo llegaba a la escuela, o volvía a casa sin saber _realmente_ cómo. Sonaba como algo descabellado y quizá alarmante, pero desde una perspectiva de genjutsu, tal vez estaba relacionado con el final del mismo.

Por el momento, _mataba_ un poco de tiempo observando la concentración de Deidara. No por gusto, ya que había sido prácticamente una orden del rubio para que apoyara al equipo. Uno más dentro de la competencia donde Konoha estaba inscrita, pero que para Itachi seguía sin tener importancia.

En mitad de un amplio salón, que les habían asignado para la preparación de los únicos tres miembros del equipo, Deidara terminaba de acondicionar pequeños botes impregnados con diferentes sustancias, preparadas por él mismo y que no tenían otra función más que la de explotar. O al menos esa era la idea. Deidara se vanagloriaba explicando que se trataba de algo más que simples explosiones, era darles forma y mostrar la belleza en ellas. Algo tan típico del otrora miembro de Akatsuki. Le había tomado un par de semanas completar las mezclas exactas que se activarían en tiempo y forma de acuerdo a la rutina con arco y flecha que el rubio ya había ensayado.

De hecho sonaba interesante, para ocupar un lugar en la categoría de exhibición.

¡Pero era terriblemente lento! Era obvio que necesitaría un ayudante para el día indicado pero por suerte, Deidara era tan quisquilloso que no permitiría, _jamás_, que cualquiera tocará sus preciosas creaciones. Con eso Itachi se libraba de la terrible posibilidad de ser elegido. Si todo seguía avanzado como hasta el momento, esa ilusión habría de terminar antes que llegara la mencionada competencia.

En vista de la renuencia de Sasuke y la opresión a la que sometía a Naruto, solo le quedaba inventar un plan alternativo que curiosamente planeaba enfocar en las variaciones de tiempo. En algún momento el _tiempo_ tendría que volverse lo suficientemente inestable como para crear una ruptura. No necesitaba que fuera enorme, apenas un espacio por donde él mismo pudiera escapar y ya estando fuera romper el jutsu sería sencillo. De momento, el único problema era comprobar qué pasaría con su cuerpo al pisar el_ suelo de los vivos._ ¿Tendría, al menos, un segundo para actuar? De lo contrario solo le quedaba permanecer cerca de Sasuke o de Naruto, preferentemente del primero, para _liberarlo_ cuando fuera el momento justo.

Levantó la cabeza mirando el techo. Al menos le gustaría asegurarse que existía un lazo entre ellos, algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la creación de ese jutsu valiera los problemas. Saber que Madara no estaba controlando la situación desde las sombras. Otra vez.

– ¡Itachi! –el aludido volvió su atención al frente a tiempo para atrapar los auriculares que Deidara le había lanzado– póntelos, esto puede sonar un poco fuerte –sonrió arrogante, portando una pieza similar cubriendo sus oídos.

Deidara se sitúo sobre una pequeña tarima mientras Itachi acomodaba sus propios auriculares mirándolo ajustar el arco en su mano derecha en posición horizontal con el brazo completamente extendido. Era una posición extraña pero al final no sería su porte lo que evaluarían. Ajustó la flecha, una variante la mitad del tamaño normal, que no alcanzaba a tocar su pecho y que sostenía con la palma hacia arriba, apenas utilizando dos dedos. No esperó más y la dejó escapar cortando el aire en un rápido movimiento que alcanzó una diana rectangular a un par de metros de distancia. Ésta se iluminó un segundo antes de estallar en un haz de luz mitad verde mitad azul que iluminó un diminuto punto al centro y en seguida explotó en cientos de diminutos destellos que volaron a casi un metro sobre el nivel de la diana.

– Me gustaría algo un poco menos brillante, –comentó bajando los auriculares– pero Sasori dijo que me descalificarían si parece que intento matar a alguien.

– Ya me parecía tan atípico de ti –dijo Itachi con los auriculares en el cuello, su tono sonaba un poco decepcionado pero lo suficiente para que Deidara lo escuchara.

– Solo usaré esto para entrar en las finales, después de eso… se llevarán una sorpresa –sonrió, de nuevo arrogante casi retorciendo sus manos. Sin previo aviso lanzó una segunda flecha que explotó uno de los frascos de prueba.

El sonido fue seco y fuerte, dejando un silbido fino tras el pero Itachi no le prestó atención, presa de un sonido, o mejor dicho una sensación aún más fuerte que lo asaltó como un golpe. Miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicarlo, era una cantidad enorme de chakra, se sentía en todas partes pero eso era imposible, debía estar en un solo punto. No pertenecía a Sasuke ni a Madara… Naruto… no, no podía ser él, no se parecía… de hecho… si, ya lo había experimentado antes en menor medida. En mucho menor medida, pertenecía a Naruto… no… un chakra tan monstruoso solo podía ser de un bijuu.

¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?

El kyubi.

* * *

**Continuará…**

N/A: Waaa, hasta yo me emocioné con este cap . jjajaj, de hecho me sigo emocionando conforme avanza. Ya lo había mencionado pero me encantan las escenas donde se mezclan realidades, casi puedo escucharlas XD jeje

Siento que este cap si quedo un poco (poquito) más claro, . pero ya pronto veremos el que podría ser mi capi favorito ^^

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que se sigan multiplicando, mientras responderé a los que no tienen cuenta:

**saskenaru xD**: Jejejeje, gracias *-* espero haber logrado el mismo efecto en este cap ^^ ya me avisarás. Besos!

**zanzamaru**: Una pestaña? Eso quiere decir que serás de las primeras en leer, ¿no? ^-^ Me alegra que te pusieras al corriente, ¿qué te pareció el cap? Por cierto, te agregue en ambos, aunque en el face aparezco como "Sandy Sully", ya seguiremos platicando .

En esta ocasión creo que no daré avance, Itachi ya se me adelantó…

Besos!

Yui-chan


	8. Con el espíritu de pelea

**- . - . -**

**Capítulo 8**

**Con el espíritu de pelea**

**. - . - .**

– ¿Lo encontraste? –Shino levantó la cabeza de entre los arbustos para mirar a Naruto quien se había sumergido entre el pasto encontrando una simple pluma que había llamado su atención por efecto del sol.

– No… eso creí –dijo mostrando la pieza. Shino no pudo ocultar su decepción y volvió a su propia búsqueda separándose un poco más.

– Debemos cubrir más espacio. Temo que recuerde que puede volar –murmuró cuando Naruto se levantó.

El rubio asintió mirando a su alrededor hasta que encontró a Lee varios metros separado de ellos, enseguida miró en dirección contraria corriendo hacia la zona de los bebederos donde continuo la búsqueda revisando el pasto alrededor de la barra. Suspiró revolviendo entre la tierra. No quería decirlo pero, ¿qué tantas posibilidades había de encontrar un escarabajo en un espacio tan abierto?

Desde que conocía a Shino, siempre lo había visto sumergido en su propio mundo, apenas hablando con Kiba quien se quejaba de lo desesperante que era, pero lo que no era extraño para ninguno que lo conociera o no, era su afición por los insectos. Incluso había conseguido un permiso especial para montar un pequeño criadero en uno de los laboratorios. No era un misterio pero si algo extraño. Naruto, como muchos esa misma tarde, acababa de enterarse de la existencia de dicho "experimento", en el que, según Shino, no existían especies peligrosas. Pero Sakura no le creyó.

Poco antes que terminara el descanso Shino había tomado un par de insectos para llevarlos al patio, donde Lee lo encontró en uno de los extremos de la cancha de fútbol. El problema fue cuando la siguiente hora de clase comenzó y el resto de compañeros de grupo de Lee aparecieron para Educación Física. Sakura, entre ellos miró de reojo el pequeño animalito negro que brillaba sobre las manos de Lee. Su primera reacción fue gritar, tomando por sorpresa tanto al insecto como a Lee quien no pudo evitar que el pequeño escapara en un salto repentino que lo llevó al brazo de Sakura.

Entonces todo paso muy rápido. Sakura intentó quitarse de encima un bicho que saltó casi en el mismo momento en que tocó su piel pero que la chica no solo gritó, saltó y agitó el brazo con desesperación, incluso estuvo a un par de centímetros de golpear a Shino o a Lee quienes intentaron ayudarla, o por lo menos calmarla. No paso mucho antes que varios curiosos se acercaran, y el asunto se volviera más grande cuando comenzaron a murmurar sobre arañas, alacranes, serpientes y animales cada vez peores, venenosos, salvajes o letales que rondaban la escuela. Uno de los cuales había atacado a Sakura volviéndola lo suficientemente radioactiva como para que cualquiera se negara a acercarse.

En medio del caos, Naruto logró detener el frenesí de Haruno observando con curiosidad la pequeña roncha que tenía cerca del codo. Para cuando Asuma llegó para dar inicio a la clase, ya eran cuatro los excluidos del grupo, sin contar a Sasuke quien solo seguía al rubio pero que nadie se atrevía a clasificar. Y aunque Shino se cansó de justificar su responsabilidad en la trifulca, la insistencia de Sakura terminó por llevarlos a ambos en compañía de Asuma hacia la enfermería, mientras el resto del grupo buscaba al _verdadero_ culpable.

Por supuesto que nadie aceptó buscar al ser vivo potencialmente peligroso y sin rostro que merodeaba los alrededores de las canchas, así que Naruto y Lee comenzaron a revisar apenas unos minutos antes que Shino volviera informando que había hecho un recuento de sus insectos descubriendo que el único que faltaba era un escarabajo y alegando que le preocupaba más su mascota que la obvia alergia de Sakura, se unió a la búsqueda.

Y ahí estaban, a mitad de no lograr algo, esperando que la clase terminara o Asuma volviera. Aunque la auténtica preocupación de Shino, que incluso le hizo olvidar su propia clase, tampoco se podía ignorar. Naruto dejo escapar un nuevo suspiro tras revisar cada llave de agua. Se levantó mirando con envidia el partido improvisado que habían formado los _no-contaminados_. ¿Por qué Shino no podía coleccionar perros? ¿O peces? ¿Cómo podía vivir siendo la casa ambulante de cientos de bichitos? ¿Acaso podía dormir?

Insectos…

Por supuesto. Una idea tan bizarra como: "bichos viviendo a expensas del chakra" solo podía pertenecer a los ninjas. Al menos Sasuke aún no sabía sobre su repentina _aceptación_, de lo contrario ya se habría cansado de sus regaños. Pero… Giró mirando disimuladamente, pero Sasuke no estaba cerca, quizá había vuelto al salón sin nada mejor que hacer. Volvió a asegurarse que Lee y Shino estuvieran ocupados y enseguida se agachó detrás de la barra de los bebederos sentándose a modo que nadie pudiera verlo.

Cerró los ojos sin notar el sello que inconscientemente formó con los dedos indice y medio de la mano derecha, levantados cerca de su rostro. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente un par de veces, concentrándose. Con calma. Acumular chakra era algo que ya sabía hacer. Era algo tan normal como respirar. Con ello podía saber quienes estaban a su alrededor sin siquiera mirarlos, incluso a varios metros. Podía sentir el propio flujo en su cuerpo resonando a través de su piel. Ahora empezaba a cuestionarse si podría encontrar el diminuto chakra de un insecto.

_Pero el chakra no existe._

No pudo evitar que el pensamiento se colara en su pequeña _fantasía_ cortando su concentración. _Y, por supuesto tampoco existía en los insectos_. Abrió los ojos lentamente descubriendo la posición de su mano, que abrió en palma mirándola como si pudiera distinguir las líneas de chakra a través de la piel. De nuevo un suspiro y reaccionó con un respingo. ¡Ahí estaba! Lo había sentido, apenas por un segundo. Giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados esperando ver alguna persona pero ya no podía sentir nada y al bajar la mirada reconoció el brillo de un caparazón diminuto un par de metros adelante. El escarabajo parecía mirarlo desde su cómoda posición, sobre un montón de tréboles. Naruto frunció el ceño confundido pero en cuanto vio al escarabajo removiendo _algo_ debajo de su caparazón se lanzó así delante tratando de caminar lento. Un par de pasos y ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, con las manos extendidas pensó que sería mejor llamar a Shino pero eso le daría tiempo al escarabajo para escapar. Esperando que el insecto confiara, bajó las manos lentamente en torno a él hasta que lo tuvo bajo la sombras de sus palmas y finalmente lo atrapó evitando hacer presión. Suspiró satisfecho levantándose. Tratando de convencerse que no estaba tan loco.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto? –se volvió al escuchar la voz de Sakura quien se sujetaba el codo derecho ignorando a su acompañante. Sai, un par de pasos detrás de ella, parecía escoltarla, aunque miraba con igual curiosidad al rubio, que graciosamente tenía los brazos extendidos con las manos formando una esfera.

– Pues… –extendió un poco más sus manos– ¡encontré al escarabajo! –sonrió acercándose más, casi al mismo segundo en que Sakura saltó hacia atrás.

– ¡¿Es un escarabajo? ¡Que asco! ¡Aléjalo de mí! –gritó apretando un poco más el brazo contra si– ¿Qué estás esperando para matarlo?

– ¿Matarlo? No puedo hacer eso, es la mascota de Shino… –pero la mueca de Sakura le vasto para callar– mejor se lo devuelvo.

– Entonces dile a Asuma-sensei que Shizune me dio permiso para faltar a su clase –le dirigió una última mirada de terror antes de girarse para volver.

Naruto la observó marcharse con cierto aire melancólico. Si antes era difícil hablar con ella, ahora la brecha que los separaba era más grande, y tenía la sensación que cada vez era mayor. Entre más fingían amistad y el trato común más obvia era la mentira. Estaba seguro que Sakura se sentía igual pero ninguno de los dos podía evitarlo, aún sin hablarlo era imposible ignorar la presencia de Sasuke y lo que significaba para cada uno. Bajó la cabeza mirando sus manos, sintiendo entre ellas el suave movimiento del escarabajo. ¿Esa era su excusa? ¿Se negaba a aceptar lo que fuera que compartía con Sasuke por respeto a Sakura?

Sakura… era una buena amiga. Cuando comprendió lo importante que era para él, supo que no era amor lo que sentía. No negaría lo mucho que quería a Sakura, tanto que aún se sentía preocupado por su felicidad. Pero con ella nunca sintió ese cosquilleo en la piel que llegaba hasta el estómago y cruzaba el corazón… como había descubierto que Sasuke le provocaba. Un sentimiento que se negaba a indagar. No quería saber lo qué era, porque significaría admitirlo y entonces no podría mirar a Sakura a la cara. El sentimiento de culpa se haría cada vez más grande y al final terminaría lastimando a más de uno.

Si solo Sasuke no insistiera tanto… quizá todo sería más sencillo.

– ¿Estás bien? –levantó la cabeza recordando que Sai seguía frente a él, mirándolo con auténtica preocupación. Naruto frunció el ceño sintiendo un suave calor en sus mejillas. Otra vez estaba pensando demasiado, se golpearía las mejillas sino tuviera las manos ocupadas.

– Claro que si –sonrió– tengo que llevar esto a Shino. Y por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sai lo miró largamente sin creerle. Lo único que entendía era que Sakura tenía algo que ver con aquella expresión tan apagada que pudo ver en Naruto. Pero como era su costumbre, el rubio volvía a fingir tan pronto se sentía descubierto. Sai había pasado meses odiando esa actitud, y odiándose aún más por no intervenir. Trató de mantenerse tranquilo mostrando una hoja.

– Kakashi-sensei me envió para entregarle esto a Asuma-sensei.

– ¿Otra de esas cosas que debía entregar hace semanas? –se burló tratando de pasar a Sai, pero éste lo detuvo un par de veces bloqueándole el paso– se supone que Asuma acompañaría a Sakura a la enfermería pero ahora no sé donde está, ¿quieres que yo se lo entregue? –comentó ignorando la actitud del moreno.

– Me encontré a Sakura de camino hacia aquí, creo que Asuma-sensei se quedó en la enfermería. Y tengo que esperarlo –sonrió tranquilo deteniéndolo una vez más.

– De… acuerdo, pero yo tengo que volver a clase.

– ¿Para qué sino tienes maestro?

– Shino esta buscando esto –intentó de nuevo levantando sus manos– será mejor…

– ¿Me escucharías un minuto? –al final se deshizo de la sonrisa mirándolo seriamente.

Naruto asintió pero retrocedió un poco volviendo a _escuchar_ la alarma en su cabeza. Sai volvía a mostrar aquella mirada indescifrable pero que hacía latir el corazón de Naruto de un modo que no comprendía y que lo obligó a permanecer en silencio, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Por un largo momento solo pudieron escuchar el ir y venir del viento rozando el suelo. Sintiendo el curioso cosquilleo del insecto que se revolvía entre sus manos, Naruto se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior tratando de recordar dónde había visto esa mirada. Estaba seguro que…

– Naruto –finalmente se decidió a hablar, acortando un poco más la distancia e inconscientemente el rubio no pudo reprimirse antes de retroceder. Sai sonrió bajando la mirada e hizo un nuevo intento rozando las manos de Naruto con su mirada fija en las mismas– Naruto, yo…

– ¡Naruto!

Ambos levantaron la vista volviendo a marcar la distancia cuando Chouji apareció. El castaño se detuvo junto a Naruto y puso una mano al frente pidiendo un momento mientras recuperaba el aliento.

– ¿Estás bien? –sonrió Naruto sintiendo que su corazón recuperaba el ritmo normal pero riendo nervioso. Frente a él, Sai no miraba a ninguno, pero su mueca era inusualmente seria mientras trataba de mantener la calma.

– Regresaré a mi clase –dijo aún sin mirar al rubio– te veré luego –giró y caminó rápido antes que pudiera decir algo. Naruto lo siguió con la mirada sintiéndose repentinamente culpable. Frunció el ceño, ni siquiera entendía por qué.

– Naruto –llamó Chouji respirando hondo antes de seguir– tenemos que ir –extendió un pequeño volante que Naruto se apresuró en leer al reconocer las palabras "ramen" y "gratis" escritas en letras grandes– es un nuevo local. Abrirá hoy a las dos de la tarde…

– ¡¿Las primeras treinta personas comen gratis? ¡¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí? –dio un par de saltos agitando las manos, aún unidas, en una posición tan extraña que Chouji reflejó su confusión en una mueca que lo obligó a detenerse.

– ¿Qué…?

– ¡Cierto! –lo interrumpió corriendo de nuevo hacia las canchas– ¡Shino! –gritó al no encontrarlo en una mirada rápida. El aludido apareció cerca de la bodega donde guardaban parte del equipo de limpieza. Se veía agitado y lleno de hojas y pasto entre el cabello y la camisa pero aún así se levantó y corrió al encuentro de Naruto.

– ¿Lo encontraste? –hablo en un tono que sonaba más a afirmación.

– Solo espero que no vuelva a escapar –sonrió abriendo lentamente las manos. Shino se apresuró a tomarlo pero enseguida notó que el escarabajo estaba casi inmóvil, apenas movía un par de patas con una especie de impulso nervioso. Naruto lo notó y enseguida frunció el ceño– no estará…

– Parece mareado –murmuró acariciando su coraza.

– ¿Mareado? –ni siquiera se preocupó por comprender cómo era que Shino podía saber el estado de un animal tan pequeño, cuando el alivio lo hizo suspirar.

– ¡Naruto! ¡Date prisa! –Chouji volvió a alcanzarlo empujándolo por los hombros– ¡debemos ser los primeros!

– Si, claro, solo necesito mi mochila –balbuceo sin dejar de caminar.

– ¡Olvida eso!

– Gracias, Naruto –apenas escuchó el murmullo lejano de Shino que seguía atento al insecto, pero logró zafarse del castaño.

– Espérame en la puerta principal, hay algo que debo hacer.

– ¡Pero que no sean más de cinco minutos! –gritó resignado cuando Naruto se escabulló de regreso a las canchas. Permaneció un par de minutos esperando que volviera pero enseguida lo reconsidero. Cumpliría el tiempo en la puerta y si Naruto no aparecía se iría sin él.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Naruto no alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabras de Chouji pero sabía que no podía tardarse demasiado, el ramen por si solo lo llamaba, eso no podía negarlo. Pero realmente había _algo_ que tenía que comprobar. Aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea del chakra. Ni siquiera iba a seguir cuestionándose si existía o no: sabía que si, pero más importante, estaba seguro de haber detectado esa misma energía fuera de su persona. Por supuesto no tenía relación con el escarabajo, era obvio. Así que solo quedaba una opción.

Redujo el ritmo de sus pasos hasta que terminó deteniéndose frente a un árbol en particular, muy cerca de los bebederos. Avanzó un par de pasos más hasta que la sombra del mismo lo cubrió, miró hacia arriba no muy lejos del suelo. Ahí seguía. Sasuke, recostado sobre una de las ramas más gruesas, dormitando. O al menos eso era lo que parecía por su respiración. Naruto lo observó en silencio sin saber que decir, ni siquiera tenía una razón para estar ahí y si comenzaba con sus ideas ninja terminaría peleando con el Uchiha. Lo que no sería un inconveniente sino se sintiera culpable por algo que desconocía.

Desde que días atrás se sentía… excluido. Específicamente desde el incidente en las regaderas… No pudo reprimir el color que subió a sus mejillas pero no apartó la mirada. Era curioso que antes Sasuke se mostrara tan insistente con su… _situación_, y ahora fuera él quien buscara una respuesta. En realidad no la necesitaba, pero quería asegurarse que solo era su paranoia la que le hacía creer que Sasuke lo evitaba. Porque el hecho de que estuviera en ese árbol era solo una coincidencia… aunque nunca lo hubiera hecho.

También podía estar molesto por el asunto en el dojo. Se había dejado llevar por otro recuerdo hablando sobre _su huída_ y _un_ Orochimaru que compartía nombre con uno de los jueces. Pensándolo bien, eso no había sido su culpa. No del todo…

Frunció el ceño metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Y finalmente su paciencia se acabó. Rodeó el árbol buscando una forma de subir. La altura que los separaba no era muy grande pero, ¿cómo es que Sasuke había subido? Descuidadamente apoyó la planta del pie sobre el tronco y sonriendo con malicia se impulso para saltar tan alto como pudo. Apoyó los pies alternadamente un par de veces y al estirar la mano llegó a la rama indicada. Con un último impulso haló su cuerpo manteniendo el equilibrio con la pierna derecha casi inclinada y ambas manos al frente sosteniéndose. Suspiro sentándose en la rama con una pierna de cada lado, a poca distancia de Sasuke quien permanecía en la misma posición.

Esperó, confiado en que era imposible que siguiera durmiendo. Había hecho tanto ruido y la rama se había movido lo suficiente como para alertarlo, pero no reaccionó. Terminó por acercarse un poco más, deslizándose por la rama hasta rozar sus pies. Se levantó un poco inclinándose sobre el cuerpo del moreno.

– ¿En serio estás durmiendo? –comento divertido.

– Lo estaba hasta que apareciste –hablo sin abrir los ojos– ¿qué quieres?

– Mmm… nada –murmuró recordando que no tenía una _excusa_– ¡iré a la casa del ramen! –gritó volviendo a marcar distancia.

– ¿La qué? –preguntó mirándolo de reojo sintiéndose un poco adormilado.

– Es un nuevo restaurante. Chouji y yo iremos a comer gratis.

– ¿Cuándo?

– Ahora. ¿Quieres venir?

– No, gracias –siseo despegándose del árbol, lo suficiente para estirar los brazos y el cuello– ¿vas a saltarte la...?

– No. Regresaré a tiempo –interrumpió antes que Sasuke empezara algún tipo de sermón sobre la responsabilidad. Su sonrisa era enorme y parecía brillar ante el solo pensamiento de grandes platos de ramen pero su mirada siguió los movimientos de Sasuke hasta que éste volvió a mirarlo– ¿estás enojado?

– ¿Debería?

– No lo sé… últimamente pareces… te comportas extraño –apuntó cruzando los brazos.

– Según tú, ¿eso es un problema?

Naruto apretó los labios molesto, ahora si se sentía como un estúpido. ¿Desde cuándo se ponía nervioso frente a Sasuke? Bajó la mirada sin poder reprimir el grito interno que infló ligeramente sus mejillas, rogando porque la repentina inquietud que sentía le perteneciera a su antepasado ninja. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza alborotando su cabello, ¿por qué tenía que ser Sasuke? ¿Por qué con él? ¿Por qué era tan… importante?

Sasuke volvió a apoyarse en el árbol mirando hacia el extenso camino de hojas sobre sus cabezas. Inhaló aire lentamente cerrando los ojos. Y comenzó a barajar sus opciones para pedirle a Naruto que se fuera, ya que no podía ser él mismo quien se alejara si ya el rubio había alertado su cambio de actitud. Algo normal si había sido tan obvio. Por primera vez, Naruto se mostraba atento con algo a su alrededor, y efectivamente Sasuke se había empeñado en mantener la distancia no por molestia sino por precaución. Luego de su _encuentro_ un par de días atrás consideró haber cometido un grave error al confesar sus sentimientos, aquello solo había logrado que su necesidad por _más_ se saliera de control. Y no quería obligar a Naruto a hacer algo que le pusiera esa expresión en la cara. Exactamente la misma que tenía en ese momento, como si no pudiera poner en palabras su rechazo.

Volviendo a mirarlo, Sasuke compartió la sonrisa triste que Naruto luchaba por contener. No quería lastimarlo pero tampoco podía mantenerse cerca sin sentir la desesperación de tocarlo. Justo como en ese momento, mantenía las manos fuertemente apretadas en puño pero no podía apartar la mirada del rubio quien terminó por suspirar, al parecer, tras terminar su conflicto mental. Sus ojos se encontraron y Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse adherido al árbol. Casi podía escuchar la cuenta regresiva que detonaría en algo que sabía no podía evitar.

Como si su ingenuidad fuera fingida, Naruto solo atinó a sonreír aumentando la tortura del moreno que empezó a fruncir el ceño.

– Será mejor que me vaya –terció el rubio– ¿no quieres que te compre algo? –preguntó girando para bajarse pero no pudo moverse más cuando Sasuke apresó su mano– si… hay algo que te molesta, al menos puedo escuchar.

– Pero tú no escuchas –comento irónico.

– Demonios, intento ser amable –volvió a encararlo moviéndose con torpeza al tener su mano atrapada.

– Entonces… –Sasuke se acercó pasando la mano libre por la cintura del rubio hasta apoyarla en la rama– ¿me escucharás?

Naruto parpadeo varias veces sabiendo lo que vendría, por la distancia que los separaba era inevitable, incluso el moverse era difícil pues Sasuke lo tenía apresado entre su cuerpo y la rama. No tenía por qué darle alguna respuesta. Ya fuera por la costumbre o quizá porque realmente tenían un lazo más allá de la amistad del que, al menos Naruto, no era consciente; lo que fuera, no necesitaba pensarlo demasiado. Lentamente apoyó una mano sobre la mejilla de Sasuke mirándolo con auténtica curiosidad, permitiéndose un minuto para pensarlo, aún atrapado por su mirada oscura. Ya no estaba nervioso, ni tenía intenciones de alejarse, el calorcito que transmitían sus manos unidas no era incómodo pero si tenía miedo. Aprovechando la confusión que había provocado en Sasuke, separó la mano que tenía entrelazada apoyándola al otro lado de su rostro; así con ambas manos se acercó para cortar la distancia uniendo sus labios en un sencillo roce. El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido pero Naruto cerró los suyos todavía inmerso en sus pensamientos. _Antes_ se había preguntado qué se sentiría, pero nunca se permitió ahondar en la duda sabiendo que nunca funcionaría, que la _primera vez_ había sido un accidente que no volvería a suceder. Aunque en esa ocasión no le tomó importancia, e incluso después no fue algo que le quitara el sueño, ahora, si quería saberlo.

Porque el miedo que sentía venía de la incertidumbre. De sospechar que seguía siendo un imposible. Sus caminos estaban demasiado separados como para intentar arreglarlos. Sasuke había decidido alejarse… de Konoha… y de él… Naruto apretó los ojos con fuerza, _¿por qué? ¿Qué relación tengo con ese ninja?_

Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Sasuke se recuperó de la impresión rodeando el pequeño cuerpo por la cintura. Atrayéndolo más profundizó el beso arrancándole un gemido al deslizar una mano debajo de la playera. Naruto terminó por bajar sus manos hacia su cuello al mismo tiempo que separaba sus labios para permitirle más, terminando con la inestable calma de Sasuke quien se apresuró a introducir su lengua en un beso cada vez más demandante e intenso. Naruto no pudo contener sus gemidos sintiendo las manos del moreno a través de su espalda logrando que se arqueara en una suave fricción que ninguno rechazó. Pero cuando el aire se hizo necesario Naruto aprovechó para empujarlo aunque Sasuke no lo soltó manteniéndose en una curiosa tensión, la respiración del rubio ligeramente más inestable mientras mantenía la cabeza agachada. Podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo pero no quería mirar. Acababa de admitir algo demasiado vergonzoso.

– Sasuke… –y su voz tampoco ayudaba. Se aferró a los hombros del moreno tratando de ignorar el rápido golpeteo de su corazón.

– ¿Ahora entiendes por qué me alejo?

– Si esa es tu excusa, –levantó la cabeza mirándolo molesto, aunque sus mejillas aún rojas le restaban toda seriedad– es peor de lo que pensaba.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante, satisfecho por descubrir que nadie había cambiado. Su relación seguía siendo igual, sin contar el agradable cambio adicional, siempre serían los mismos y su comportamiento el uno con el otro no iba a cambiar. No lo aceptaría pero era eso lo que le preocupaba, haber hablado de más y arruinar la amistad que tenían. Naruto era demasiado valioso como para permitirse perderlo… _nunca_ lo haría… _nunca_…

– ¡Naruto! –ambos giraron al escuchar el grito. No muy lejos de ellos, Chouji volvía mirando los alrededores.

– ¡El ramen! –gritó bajándose de un salto bajo la mirada atenta de Sasuke quien no se molesto en detenerlo. Una vez más, Naruto le había devuelto su tranquilidad– te veré después –gritó despidiéndose al pie del árbol antes de correr al encuentro del castaño.

Sasuke volvió a su cómoda posición apoyando la espalda contra el árbol, deslizó ligeramente la nuca hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Podía sentir una agradable brisa que se colaba entre las ramas, volvía la calma y estuvo tentado a retomar su siesta pero enseguida abrió los ojos. Se deslizó a lo largo de la rama y sin pensarlo bajo de un modo similar al de Naruto aterrizando sin problema, emprendió la caminata hacia el dojo sin notar la altura a la que, tanto él como el rubio habían desafiado. La misma humanamente imposible para llegar o peor aún para bajar sin sufrir serias lesiones.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Itachi volvía a experimentar una de aquellas curiosas lagunas mentales donde prácticamente se transportaba de un lugar a otro y cuando se dignó a enfocar su entorno, ya estaba de nuevo en la escuela. Era como una especie de patrón, el cumplir con las obligaciones del "yo" anterior parecía estar grabado en alguna parte escondida de su mente. Se frotó la sien en un gesto casi imperceptible tratando de enfocar su mente en lo que el profesor al frente del salón decía. Debía reconocer que ese jutsu era demasiado perfecto, pero en cuanto descubriera el punto débil… no tenía caso, ni escuchaba las voces a su alrededor, ni le interesaban. Por inercia, estuvo a punto de levantar la mano para pedir permiso de retirarse pero enseguida reconsideró lo poco que le importaba.

Se levantó justo en el momento en que la campana que anunciaba el descanso se dejo escuchar pero para Itachi sonó como un llamado lejano borrado por una sensación aún más fuerte. Una vez más, la fuerte presencia del chakra atravesó sus sentidos obligándolo a mirar varias veces a su alrededor tratando de ubicarlo. Comenzó a esquivar personas, completamente ajenas a él, cruzando el salón, y en seguida varios pasillos tratando de encontrarlo. Pero la sensación era demasiado fuerte… se estaba deteniendo, bastante lejos pero… en un segundo pudo reconocerlo. ¡Era el kyubi!

Itachi dejo su caminata rápida para salir corriendo en cuanto el solo pensamiento cruzó su mente. No le importó golpear a uno que otro en el transcurso, saltaba escalones de tres en tres y terminó a mitad del patio principal corriendo sin escuchar las diversas voces que trataron de detenerlo. No tardó en llegar a la calle que precedía la entrada de la escuela, misma que en esas horas reinaba el silencio casi total, apenas podía escuchar voces lejanas de personas que caminaban a los alrededores, o los carros que circulaban en la avenida. Pero nada en el entorno le importó cuando trato de ubicar al kyubi. Podía escuchar su respiración levemente agitada cuando finalmente lo captó, bastante lejos desde ese punto. Avanzó un par de pasos tratando de "rescatar" las memorias de su "yo común" para saber hacia donde se dirigía. Quizá fuera inútil tratar de centrarse en un genjutsu pero, en teoría, esa ilusión era una ciudad en toda forma, debía haber un edificio, o sitio común que le diera una ubicación aproximada. Pero…

Detuvo su caminar con un golpe seco, durante un largo momento en que se hizo el silencio a su alrededor. No podía equivocarse, el chakra del kyubi crecía a varios metros de distancia si miraba hacia su izquierda pero, al mismo tiempo podía sentir un chakra similar en la dirección opuesta. Por un momento, creyó imaginarlo pero no era posible, eran idénticos, salvo que hacia su derecha la intensidad era mucho menor e incluso parecía a punto de desaparecer.

No lo pensó más antes de correr hacia su izquierda sin poder reprimir la angustia que había sentido en el primer momento en que reconoció el chakra del kyubi el día anterior. Apenas había tenido oportunidad de hablar escasos minutos con Naruto, pero nunca se había percatado de la energía del bijuu que era tan familiar en el rubio. Quizá su propio chakra aún estaba aletargado… o al menos quería aferrarse a esa idea antes de caer en la segunda posibilidad que ya había considerado: la existencia de un Naruto Namikaze y otro Naruto que llevaba el apellido que no podía pronunciar.

De pronto sintió que la energía volvía a desvanecerse, frunció el ceño perdiendo la calma, saltó varios metros hasta la rama de un árbol que apenas lo sostuvo y dio un segundo saltó hacia el tronco más cercano. Era un ejercicio un tanto diferente a lo acostumbrado, la forma y resistencia de las ramas llegaba a ser molesta y el follaje apenas era suficiente para cubrir su presencia, pero pudo más la urgencia por llegar que su propia razón.

Si sus temores llegaran a cumplirse y realmente existieran dos formas del ninja Naruto, ¿qué tan problemático podía ser eso? ¿Sería esa separación la que les impedía romper el jutsu? Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que Madara no estaba cerca, del kyubi o de Naruto, o de la otra forma que compartía el chakra de bijuu.

Pero estaba seguro que eso no duraría lo suficiente.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Naruto terminó su cuarto tazón de ramen empinándose el plato para comer los últimos restos, soltó un suspiro de satisfacción sobándose el estómago. Chouji, sentando frente a él, seguía masticando fideos con el mismo número de platos apilados junto a los del rubio. Naruto aprovechó para pedir la siguiente ración a la joven mesera que se mostraba muy divertida con la situación en la que terminaron. Luego de que comieran su tazón gratis, apostaron a quién comería más y el que perdiera pagaría la cuenta de ambos. Así habían terminado, comiendo como si fuera la última vez, en medio de las miradas del resto de comensales que los seguían de reojo y la amplia sonrisa del dueño que ya estaba considerando aumentar las apuestas.

Mientras esperaba, Naruto apuró su refresco mirando la enorme sonrisa de Chouji que recién dejaba el plato vacío pidiendo uno más.

– ¿No se te hace tarde? –preguntó Chouji fingiendo curiosidad– ya casi empieza la práctica, ¿no?

– No me engañarás, me iré hasta que gane.

– Pero tendrás problemas. Escuché que Sai no permitirá que faltes a una práctica más. Al menos eso fue lo que le dijo a Shikamaru.

Naruto se contuvo para responder cuando sus palabras le recordaron algo importante. Antes, cuando vio a Sasuke, éste intentó preguntarle si faltaría a la práctica, o eso supuso pero no lo dejo terminar la oración. En realidad le iba a preguntar sobre la clase de recuperación… eso si lo había olvidado. No pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se reflejaran en su rostro y Chouji apretó los labios con fuerza tanto como pudo hasta que la inevitable carcajada flotó en el aire.

– ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya hay ganador? –sonrió la mesera acercando un nuevo tazón de ramen para cada uno.

– Claro que si –sonrió Chouji tratando de calmarse. Naruto volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con una intensa mirada molesta y aprovechando que el castaño no dejaba de reír, tomó los palillos empezando a comer– ¡Eso es trampa! –gimoteo imitando sus acciones. Esta vez fue el turno de la mesera para sonreír, observándolos apenas unos segundos antes que la llamaran hacia otra mesa. Incluso el resto de clientes que los rodeaban ya no se mostraban tan impresionados.

Naruto apuró tantos fideos y carne como pudo olvidando, de nuevo, que ya debería estar en camino a la escuela. Por el momento le era más importante vencer a Chouji, ya después tendría tiempo para disculparse y con un poco de suerte solo tendría que comer un plato más. Aunque estaba seguro que su estómago resistiría incluso más de uno. Pellizco un poco de carne de la orilla cuando detuvo los palillos sobre un pequeño trozo de pasta blanca.

– Naruto… maki –murmuró remojando el trozo– ¿…maki? –el sonido le resultaba familiar pero no estaba asociado con un ingrediente, ¿o si?

Antes que pudiera reconsiderar lo extraño de sus pensamientos pudo sentir la presencia de un chakra tan cerca de si o quizá tan fuerte que le provocó un curioso golpe en el estómago. Casi como si hubiera recibido un golpe físico, se llevó una mano a la zona cerca del ombligo, frotando en un movimiento inconsciente. Sintió el sudor frío recorriendo su nuca y el miedo apoderándose de sus movimientos. Lo conocía, no sabía cómo o por qué pero conocía ese chakra tan… monstruoso. Era enorme y aterrador, podía recordarlo porque… no estaba seguro pero la sensación era tan fuerte. Podía escuchar una débil voz dentro de su propia mente que murmuró "no, de nuevo".

Se levantó de golpe arrastrando la silla. Al mismo tiempo Chouji lo miró.

– Necesito… lavarme la cara –murmuró ausente y sin esperar otro comentario se encaminó al sitio.

Apenas llegó al sanitario corrió hacia uno de los lavabos, abrió la llave hasta el tope y se salpicó tanta agua como pudo retener entre sus manos, terminando con parte del cabello mojado y largos caminos de agua cruzando su rostro. Su respiración estaba ligeramente alterada y aún podía sentir el golpe en el estómago. Estaba seguro que vomitaría sino se tranquilizaba. Cerró los ojos respirando lento y profundo, tratando de alejar la imagen que se formó en su cabeza. Una enorme mancha sin forma entre naranja y negro. Ya antes la había _visto_ pero…

Ahora tenía la sensación que debía salir corriendo. El dueño de tal chakra se estaba acercando cada vez más, podía sentirlo y con él, la sensación de peligro y el instinto de supervivencia se desataron impidiéndole el completo control de su cuerpo. Salió corriendo del cuarto y luego del restaurante, olvidando a Chouji, su preciado ramen y cualquier cosa que no fuera ponerse a salvo. Aunque no supiera, concretamente, de qué huía o dónde estaba el peligro. Tampoco sabía a dónde ir pero sus piernas parecían conocer el camino, pues una vez en la calle corrió en cualquier dirección, sin la intención de detenerse ni de mirar atrás.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Sasuke aprovechó la hora libre que tenía entre la clase de Asuma y la de recuperación que los libraba de la práctica, para recuperar ese mismo tiempo de entrenamiento. Aunque debía admitir que le extrañaba la ausencia de Gaara y Neji, en especial del pelirrojo que cada día se mostraba más tenso con el tema de la competencia. A su criterio no era algo tan importante pero era demasiado tiempo para quedarse quieto y, de hecho, tanto ejercicio lo estaba ayudando a liberar tensión. No podía evitarlo, la presencia constante de Naruto en su mente era suficiente para hacerle perder su acostumbrada calma, misma que recuperaba al tenerlo cerca. Por contradictorio que sonara.

Agitaba la espada de bambú con destreza alrededor de su cuerpo, en una danza calibrada y a primera vista letal. Si realmente tuviera un oponente vivo, éste no tendría oportunidad de defenderse. Sus movimientos distaban de la acostumbrada rutina que practicaba contra Gaara, sus músculos se tensaban con más fuerza y la mirada fija e intensa en un solo punto que coincidía con la punta de la espada, no se distrajo un solo segundo. Ni siquiera cuando Sai apareció en la puerta lateral del dojo, mirando distraídamente, buscando alrededor de Sasuke como si éste no estuviera presente. Caminó ignorándolo del mismo modo, dando un vistazo a la bodega entreabierta y apenas una mirada de reojo a las regaderas. Al final suspiró frustrado recargándose en la pared que tuvo más cerca, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y, finalmente, le prestó atención al Uchiha que continuaba su ensayo.

– Si ya terminaste, ¿por qué no te vas? –siseo sin dejar de cortar el viento con la sencilla arma, a escasos pasos de distancia del otro moreno quien lo miraba con el aburrimiento plasmado en el rostro.

– ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Sasuke dejo escapar un último golpe con una sola mano extendiendo la espada más allá de la longitud de su brazo apuntando, desde su perspectiva, hacia el cuello de Sai. Mantuvieron las miradas frías retándose uno a otro. La respiración de Sasuke ligeramente alterada y Sai apretando los dientes para tratar de mantener la calma. Era la primera vez, desde que volvieran sus recuerdos y llegara a la conclusión de que Sasuke era culpable de sus problemas recientes; que tenía frente a si al Uchiha, como una oportunidad para zanjar el asunto. Matándolo, el jutsu se rompería.

Pero… cuando se enfrentó a la mirada de Sasuke recordó que su apellido lo precedía, no se estaría enfrentando a un _cualquiera_, ya había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. De medir, escasamente, la magnitud de sus habilidades y no le gustaba admitir que no podía retarlo sin procurar todas las cartas a su favor. Por su propio bien, y aún más importante, por el bienestar de Naruto.

– ¿Dónde está? –repitió sin poder reprimir el siseo amenazante de su voz.

– Volvió a casa –dijo sin más, girando para acomodar la espada en la sencilla funda que debía resguardarla.

– Mientes –respondió sin poder evitarlo. Al parecer sus propias palabras fluían más rápido de lo que su cerebro alcanzaba a bloquear. Pero permaneció en su sitio– si realmente no estuviera en la escuela, tú no estarías aquí –Sasuke aferró la espada por la empuñadura cuando se giró para mirarlo, una intensa frialdad reflejada en sus ojos.

– ¿Terminaste…?

– ¿Por qué no lo dejas ir? –dio un paso al frente. Solo tenía que matarlo. No necesitaba pensarlo demasiado y tampoco importaba la forma, solo debía…– ¿es qué acaso tu orgullo no es suficiente para enfrentar una pelea justa? ¡Solo déjalo ir! ¡Así podrá continuar con su vida!

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada apesar de la insistente presión de Sai que los dejo a escasos pasos uno del otro. Pero Sasuke no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. "¿Dejar a Naruto para que continuara con su vida?" No le sorprendía que Sai supiera más de lo que el resto a su alrededor pudiera, siquiera, sospechar. Era precisamente esa la razón por la que odiaba a la mala imitación de su persona, porque conocía sus sentimientos y al parecer estaba en su naturaleza interponerse en su camino. Como la primera vez que lo vio, _usurpando_ su lugar en el equipo 7, como si fuera mejor que él…

A falta de un reflejo que lo demostrara, Sasuke no fue consciente cuando su mirada dejo escapar sus propios pensamientos, apenas un segundo que en su furia, Sai paso por alto, pero desapareció en seguida, cuando Sasuke reconoció lo que sucedía. Acababa de _ver_ otro recuerdo del ninja que, hipotéticamente, había sido, y no tardó en recordar las palabras de Naruto, "_Sai también lo recuerda_". Atando cabos, era muy probable que Sai conociera tanto la situación de Naruto como la de Sasuke, cambiando el significado de sus anteriores palabras.

Hacia ya varios días que la "broma de Itachi" había dejado de serlo, ahora, incluso Sai estaba incluido en un problema que obviamente era más real de lo que Sasuke se atrevería a aceptar frente a Naruto. Miró largamente a Sai repitiendo sus palabras para si, "_que Naruto recuperara su vida…_" Sonaba como si él y el rubio no estuvieran juntos en _su anterior_ vida ninja… Casi al segundo de imaginarlo, se burló de si mismo ante la absurda teoría, pero la repentina punzada en el estómago le devolvió la nauseabunda sensación de miedo que casi siempre podía evitar.

Sai le sostuvo la mirada el tiempo suficiente para calmarse pero en cuanto lo vio fruncir el ceño supo que alguien como Sasuke nunca cambiaría.

– Antes me mantuve al margen porque Naruto me lo pidió, –retomó con calma, como si estuviera leyendo una sentencia– por alguna razón cree que puede confiar en ti. Yo por el contrario, sé que se equivoca, tú estás en el grupo de los que no merecen segundas oportunidades –Sasuke estuvo a punto de reclamar qué se explicara mejor pero la punzada en el estómago no tardo en subir hasta la sien donde intensificó el malestar.

– Ya escuché suficiente –terció apretando los dientes. Giró dándole la espalda a Sai quien deslizó suavemente un pincel entre sus dedos apresándolo con fuerza.

– Esta vez no voy a renunciar… y lo único que tengo que hacer es matarte, lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Sasuke detuvo su andar tratando de ignorar el dolor que ya cubría su ojo derecho, sintiendo la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo. O mejor dicho, el chakra. Sonrió en un gesto malicioso, sintiendo la energía que se acumulaba entre sus dedos, podía recordar los sellos adecuados, no había necesidad de pelear. Podía utilizar el chidori a distancia, un golpe limpio para librarse del estorbo, no sería la primera vez. No tardó en sentir el ardor cubriendo su ojo izquierdo.

– Quiero ver que lo intentes –siseo girando el rostro apenas mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

Entonces fue Sai quien retrocedió un par de pasos sintiendo la conocida flama asesina que rodeaba a Sasuke, desde la primera vez que lo vio. Casi olvidó que el moreno era responsable del genjutsu, y que podía manipularlo a su antojo. Pudo distinguir el intenso rojo del sharingan activado en los ojos del Uchiha y no lo pensó más para mostrar uno de sus pergaminos, ya tenía listo el pincel entintado e intentó ignorar la sensación de peligro que le gritaba que corriera.

Casi al mismo tiempo cuando apoyó el pincel sobre el lienzo, Sasuke levantó la mano apuntando en su dirección y una tercera energía los atravesó llamando su atención hacia la puerta principal del dojo. Más allá de donde podía alcanzar su vista, el chakra que podían sentir irradiaba una enorme fuerza, algo poderoso y destructivo que ya conocían por haberlo enfrentado y sobrevivido para recordarlo.

– El kyubi… –murmuró Sai corriendo en la dirección contraria a su oponente, con la preocupación por Naruto como única idea en su mente.

Tras él, Sasuke se dejo caer apoyándose en una rodilla, se llevó la mano al rostro cubriéndose el ojo izquierdo. El dolor nunca se había ido, seguía aumentando pero solo podía pensar en la pelea, tenía que matarlo… matar a… _a todos esos que reían_… matar a… El chakra del kyubi se mezcló entre sus pensamientos evocando la imagen de Naruto.

– Naruto… –se levantó pesadamente siguiendo los pasos de Sai. Alejó la mano de su rostro sin notar la sutil marca de sangre que manchaba sus dedos.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Ya habiéndose adaptado a la ciudad ilusoria, Sai no tardó en llegar a un pequeño parque apenas transitado por algunos niños que ignoraban su presencia. De pie en un árbol no muy alto pero cubierto de hojas que lo mantenían bajo resguardo, observó aquella zona donde perdió el rastro del kyubi, ahora solo buscaba a Naruto. Estaba convencido de verlo, pero tras varios minutos confirmó que no había nada, siquiera, sospechoso en esa rutinaria escena. ¿Cómo había pasado tanto tiempo sin notar la presencia del kyubi? Ni siquiera teniendo a Naruto tan cerca, quizá ni él mismo lo sabía. O recordaba. Apoyó la espalda en el tronco mirando el atardecer, con la espina del desasosiego empezando a crecer, recriminándose su falta de valor al enfrentar a Sasuke, ¿por qué no lo había matado? Ahora estarían _libres_ del genjutsu…

Sonrió con tristeza pensando en Naruto. No le importaría cargar con la muerte de Sasuke, pero no podría vivir con el odio de Naruto.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Varios metros lejos del moreno, Itachi aterrizó detrás de un puesto ambulante de helados mirando a su alrededor tan discretamente como pudo. Pero era inútil. De nuevo había perdido el rastro, o mejor dicho, el chakra se había desvanecido, como si se tratara de un interruptor y sin dejar rastro. Dejó escapar el aire lentamente regulando su respiración, golpeó levemente su nuca contra el metal a su espalda. ¿Ahora qué podía hacer?

Suspiró empezando el camino de regreso. Ya le había dado a Sasuke el tiempo suficiente para asimilar la situación, o al menos esperaba que así fuera porque no quedaba tiempo. Con la cercanía de Madara y la repentina presencia del kyubi. Aunque aún no había confirmado la relación de ese chakra con Naruto… tal vez pudiera hablar con el rubio. Si es que podía alejar a Sasuke lo suficiente. Apoyó una mano sobre su frente. Se sentía estúpido. Estaba siendo demasiado considerado para ser una situación tan preocupante. Él tratando de mantenerlos vivos y ese par de ingenuos preocupándose por una vida ficticia.

Abrió los ojos de golpe reaccionando ante la cercanía de un chakra. Lentamente bajo la mano preparándose para atacar, apenas un parpadeo y giró. Pero no había nadie. Estaba seguro de haber sentido el chakra de Madara, prácticamente detrás de si, pero éste había desaparecido.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Naruto llegó a la escuela atravesando el camino principal en completo silencio, sin encontrar ni una sola persona. Solo podía escuchar su respiración levemente agitada, producto del miedo que aún no se iba, y el continuo roce de sus pies contra las escasas hojas que el aire arrancaba de los árboles. Aquella _forma_ con chakra que lo había perseguido hasta pocos metros antes de llegar había desaparecido tan abruptamente como se mostró dejándole un gran cansancio psicológico que había contagiado sus piernas y brazos. Caminaba con pereza y más por un impulso necio que por necesidad. Pero quería verlo.

Luego de correr como si no hubiera mañana, terminó por comprender hacia dónde lo llevaban sus pies. O más específicamente hacia quien. Continuo el largo camino por el sendero de árboles con la mirada fija en el suelo varios metros por delante. Entonces pudo reconocer una vaga silueta sentada en el suelo apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol. Avanzaba a pasos cortos arrastrando hojas y ramas pequeñas hasta que llegó junto a Sasuke quien mantenía la cabeza agachada, su barbilla rozando su pecho sin molestarse en mirarlo, incluso parecía dormir. Naruto se dejo caer a su lado mirándolo en silencio, considerando la opción de acompañarlo en su sueño pero prefirió acercarse un poco más al notar el rastro de sangre seca en su ojo izquierdo. Era apenas una gota sin forma pero no impidió que Naruto acercara su mano con cautela rozando la zona.

Entonces Sasuke abrió los ojos, haciendo que el rubio retrocediera por inercia. Por la forma como los últimos rayos de sol atravesaban los árboles, Naruto alcanzó a ver un leve destello rojo en los ojos normalmente negros, pero fue tan repentino que lo atribuyó a algo en el ambiente.

– ¿Estás bien? –Sasuke lo ignoró sin despegar la mirada del suelo. Daba la impresión de que seguía dormido, con aquella expresión vacía y cansada, los brazos muertos a cada lado de su cuerpo– Sasuke –apoyó una mano en su hombro consiguiendo su atención. Poco a poco su mirada se iluminó– ¿qué te paso? Tienes sangre –sonrió recuperando su humor. En un nuevo intento apoyó la mano sobre su mejilla tratando de borrar la marca– volviste a pelear con Gaara, ¿cierto? Ya deberías dejar eso, se supone que están en el mismo equipo… –se detuvo cuando Sasuke apoyó la mano contra su brazo bajándolo lentamente, con la otra sujetó su rostro y lo atrajo hacia si uniendo sus labios.

Naruto cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, sintió el peso de Sasuke contra su cuerpo cediendo para recostarse sobre la hojarasca. Paso las manos por el cuello del moreno apresándolo contra si mientras separaba los labios para permitir que profundizara el beso. Podía sentirlo rozando su cuerpo en un suave vaivén que le hubiera arrancando más de un gemido si no se estuviera esforzando tanto por acallarlos. Las manos ajenas rozando su estómago y en un movimiento rápido también acariciando sus piernas apenas rozando la tela del pantalón.

– Sasuke… –dejo escapar un quejido decidiéndose a tomar parte. Deslizó sus manos a través de la ancha espalda del moreno que pareció arquearse ligeramente, llegó hasta su cintura donde se las ingenió para levantar la camisa y tocar la piel que se sentía tan caliente y que, pudo confirmar, ahora si se había agitado.

Sasuke se olvidó por completo de la amarga sensación que lo había acechado desde su encuentro con Sai, todo el odio y el miedo desaparecieron al sentir a Naruto cerca. Entre cada roce de sus cuerpos una nueva sensación de paz lo inundaba cambiando bruscamente por el deseo que le provoca el contacto. Pronto besarlo no fue suficiente y se acercó a su cuello aspirando una y otra vez el suave aroma que lo intoxicaba, apoyó sus labios contra la piel besando apenas en un ligero roce antes de apresarla con los dientes succionando tan fuerte como pudo sin llegar a lastimarlo, sintió las manos de Naruto atrapando su cabello como si quisiera que presionara con más fuerza y al mismo tiempo queriendo alejarlo. Se aseguró de dejar una marca considerable antes de bajar hacia su hombro y desabrochar el primer botón de la camisa con una mano mientras deslizaba la otra hacía la entrepierna del rubio, rozando sobre la ropa.

Naruto no pudo reprimir el jadeo al sentir la caricia tan intima, flexionó ambas piernas apresando el cuerpo de Sasuke contra si logrando que alejara su mano para no caer sobre él. Su respiración tan agitada que se veía reflejada en el intenso color de sus mejillas, miró a Sasuke con los ojos brillantes en una especie de puchero que casi termina con el autocontrol del moreno. Sonrió en un gesto tan nuevo para el mismo Naruto que abrió los ojos sorprendido, su corazón recuperando el ritmo rápido y nervioso mientras se inclinaba para volver a besarlo. Apenas unió sus labios, usando su lengua para delinear la boca ajena, era más una caricia que un beso pero cuando Naruto trató de hablar, aprovechó para cerrar la distancia arrancándole un último gemido antes de separarse. Con ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, lo miró con una intensidad que Naruto jamás había recibido. Era tan diferente de su acostumbrada actitud, había tanta calma en su rostro. Ya no le transmitía aquella ansiedad que había percibido cuando se acercó a él en la mañana, aquella que dolía tanto, un sentimiento ahogado dentro de si, que hablaba de miedo, de odio, de venganza.

Mirando a través de sus ojos volvió a evocar aquella mezcla de colores… rojo, naranja, negro… Desvió la mirada temiendo que Sasuke pudiera ver a través de sus pensamientos. De su único pensamiento teñido de miedo.

El kyubi.

* * *

**Continuará…**

N/A: Ahora si tengo que admitirlo, pero me vi obligada a cortar el capítulo, o quedaría el doble de cómo esta XD Aunque temo que los próximos si serán largos… no lo sé, trataré de evitarlo pero no prometo nada ^^

¿Qué puedo decir? Espero que este quedando claro de qué va el conflicto personal de cada uno. Puedo hacer mención especial en Naruto, que siempre tendrá esa mezcla de sentimientos por Sasuke. Y el mismo Sasuke, que teniendo tanto odio dentro de si, siento que no puede evitar, incluso, odiarse a si mismo… Mmmm… suena complicado, pero ya verán, se pondrá mejor XD jajajja.

Por supuesto, nos acercamos a la escena fuerte del fic . waaa, y eso que me he esforzado por dejar "probaditas", ya casi, ya casi, no se me impacienten. Confió en que lo haré bien ^-^

Es todo por ahora, agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, espero continuar con la retroalimentación. Al menos para que me avisen si estoy olvidando detalles, es un mal hábito que, al parecer, nunca se me quitara, siempre doy por hecho que ya saben lo que pienso XD jajjajaj, sorry, juro que intento arreglarlo.

Besos!

Yui-chan


	9. Encontrando el verdadero valor

**- . - . - **

**Capítulo 9**

**Encontrando el verdadero valor**

**. - . - .**

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente, sin necesidad de que el despertador sonara para saber la hora. Ya tenía su reloj biológico lo suficientemente adaptado como para despertar sin mayor problema que frotarse los ojos. Alborotó su cabello y mantuvo su mano sobre la frente hasta que notó que estaba usando la izquierda. Parpadeo de nuevo, enseguida giró su rostro hacia el cuerpo que tenía apresada su otra mano, incluso el resto de su brazo, demasiado cerca a su pecho. Frunció el ceño acariciando los mechones rubios que cubrían parte del rostro dormido de Naruto y poco a poco los recuerdos de la tarde anterior volvieron, como una especie de sueño borroso.

Luego de encontrarse en la escuela, había logrado convencer a Naruto para que se quedara a dormir en su casa. Y tras horas de jurarle que no haría nada sospechoso, aceptó dormir en la misma habitación, porque definitivamente Sasuke no permitiría que durmiera con Itachi, pero terminó armando una improvisada cama en el suelo. Apesar de que anteriormente no tenía problema en que compartieran la cama, ahora Naruto se mostraba muy receloso con el asunto. Demasiado para el gusto de Sasuke, que en cuanto se aseguró que el otro dormía, se coló entre su espacio para dormir abrazándolo.

Resistió estoicamente por varios minutos la simple cercanía, apresando el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos frotando su espalda con calma antes de colar sus manos bajo la playera. Pero terminó cediendo a sus impulsos empezando a repartir pequeños besos entre su rostro, cuello y un poco más abajo, cerca de los hombros. No pudo mantener sus manos quietas, acariciando tanta piel como pudo sin llegar a despertarlo. Naruto apenas gemía entre sueños murmurando palabras sin sentido. Sasuke terminó aquella tortura, que terminó siendo peor para él mismo, con un último beso antes de volver a enredar sus cuerpos. Poco a poco terminó dormido aspirando el dulce aroma que despedía el rubio.

Y así había amanecido, Naruto durmiendo incluso más profundo y Sasuke ensimismado con una escena matutina que ya aspiraba a repetir, de forma permanente si era posible. Retiró su mano lentamente cuidando de no despertar al rubio, usando su codo como apoyo para poder mirarlo. Acarició con cuidado sus mejillas, deslizó la mano hacia su barbilla rozando sus labios con el pulgar. Pronto, Naruto comenzó a balbucear de nuevo, bajo la mirada atenta del moreno que parecía hipnotizando frotando cada rincón del rostro ajeno.

De momento, Naruto se mostraba muy accesible a todos sus avances. Ni siquiera se había molestado en averiguar la razón de semejante cambio. Luego que los primeros días se empeñara en desaparecerse a si mismo o a la causa de su supuesto problema, ahora, Naruto había dejado las quejas de lado, e incluso se mostraba muy participativo. Para Sasuke, eso era todo un alivio, y aunque debería sentirse intrigado, no podía negar la tranquilidad que lo mantenía como si flotara sobre una nube. Como si hubieran pasado años desde que decidiera mantener en secreto sus sentimientos hacia Naruto. Y de pronto un día, en ese momento, podían estar juntos… _al fin_.

Dejo sus pensamientos al sentir un curioso cosquilleo en el pecho. Bajó la mirada hacia Naruto que enterraba la cara entre su camiseta para mordisquear su pecho, muy cerca del pezón. Sasuke frunció el ceño tratando de calmarse al sentir los labios del otro succionando su piel, llevó las manos a los hombros del rubio aferrándolo con fuerza en un debate interno entre alejarlo o dejar que continuara.

– Ramen… –murmuró Naruto soltándolo para reír entre sueños.

Suficiente. Sasuke lo empujó contra la almohada quedando encima, con ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza. Se inclinó hacia su cuello lamiendo alrededor de la oreja.

– Naruto –ronroneo acariciando su vientre, apenas sobre la ropa, un poco más abajo entre sus piernas– sino despiertas no me haré responsable… –sintió al rubio quejarse y apretar los ojos antes de abrirlos lentamente pero no dejo el suave movimiento arriba y abajo que lo obligó a arquearse.

– Sa-Sasuke… espera –trató de detener su mano con la propia pero el moreno se deslizó un poco más abajo rozando en medio de sus nalgas.

Naruto respingo ahogando un quejido, arqueó su espalda de modo que su cadera se presionó lo suficiente contra Sasuke para _sentirlo_ sobre el pantalón de la pijama. Los colores subieron rápidamente a su rostro, entre la vergüenza y el miedo se levantó de golpe tratando de empujar a Sasuke pero lo único que logró fue sentarse. Su respiración agitada y la intensa mirada oscura le hicieron olvidar sus propios pensamientos.

Sasuke se inclinó atrapando sus labios en un pequeño roce, tomó su rostro con una mano inclinándolo para tener más espacio en su cuello. Reanudó las caricias en aquella zona tan sensible y cuando volvió a escuchar los gemidos quedos volvió a mover su otra mano acariciando entre las piernas del rubio, quien volvió a tensarse tratando de empujarlo.

– Sa-suke… espera… no…

– Tranquilo –susurró en un tono tan bajo que volvió a enviar una descarga al cuerpo de Naruto. El rubio volvió a arquearse aferrándose a su espalda.

– ¡Sasuke! –esta vez fue un grito ajeno el que los obligó a detenerse. Naruto, muy quieto, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Sasuke, pudo reconocer la voz de Mikoto– ¿ya despertaste?

– Si, no te preocupes –respondió el moreno, calmado como siempre, aferrando el cuerpo entre sus brazos, sabiendo que de darle la oportunidad saldría corriendo.

– Entonces bajen, el desayuno esta casi listo –esperaron un poco más hasta que los pasos en el primer piso se alejaron lo suficiente.

– Emm… ¿ya vas a soltarme? –murmuró sin alejarse.

– No pareces convencido –sonrió acariciando la parte baja de su espalda– y podemos continuar.

– ¡La práctica! –chilló mirándolo, al fin, sonriendo al encontrar una excusa– ¡no voy a faltar a una práctica por más innecesaria que sea! –bufó tratando de mostrarse serio, aunque el rojo aún brillaba en su rostro.

– Como si no hubieras faltado antes.

– No puedo evitarlo, sé que soy el mejor –sonrió aprovechando para levantarse– ¡me bañaré primero! –sin esperar más, tomó el uniforme, ya limpio que Mikoto se había ofrecido a lavar, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta contigua.

Sasuke permaneció en su sitio, mirando hacia la puerta pero con sus pensamientos recreando lo que acababa de suceder. Volvía a percibir aquella sensación de déjavu, la ansiedad una vez más ausente, convirtiéndose en un nuevo hábito. Quizá sus sentimientos por Naruto habían existido desde su infancia, no con el mismo significado que tenían en ese momento, pero solo ese razonamiento podía explicar lo que pasaba. No era lógico sentir tanta ansiedad y tanto miedo al mismo tiempo, como si el simple hecho de que Naruto y él estuvieran juntos fuera malo. Y entonces solo tenía que acercarse al rubio para mandar toda excusa al fondo de su mente y la necesidad por _sentirlo_ comenzara a crecer.

Casi con pereza se levantó acercándose a la puerta que resguardaba el sonido de la regadera. Apoyó la frente contra la madera, cerró los ojos respirando muy lentamente. Y del mismo modo, una sencilla sonrisa adorno su rostro. Tenía la palpable sensación de que estaba soñando, que existía _algo_ que había olvidado, casi como una tarea pendiente pero mucho más importante, y un poco atemorizante. Estaba consciente de haberlo olvidado, incluso aceptaba que no quería saberlo, _sabía_ que al decirlo perdería el sueño que estaba viviendo.

_Quizá un poco más… _

_Solo un poco más… _

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Apenas terminó de bañarse, Naruto se apresuró a desayunar sin esperar a Sasuke. Llegó al primer piso guiado por el intenso olor de los hotcakes, encontrando a Mikoto inmersa en algo que hervía sobre la estufa.

– Buenos días –sonrió esperando en la entrada.

– Buenos días, siéntate –apenas se giró para mirarlo sin despegar su atención de la olla– ¿y Sasuke?

– Bañándose. Dijo que me adelantara –mintió aumentando la mueca alegre.

– Suena a algo que él diría. Puedes servirte.

– Gracias. ¿Dónde esta Itachi?

– Creo que salió muy temprano, cuando desperté ya se había ido. Aunque… –agregó algunas hojillas verdes a su preparado– tampoco lo vi anoche, debió llegar tarde.

– Debería dormir más… –murmuró ausente sin dejar de masticar. No podía evitar ese sentimiento fraternal hacia quien era, prácticamente, su hermano. Pero quizá se debía más al extraño comportamiento que mostraba de varios días atrás, que a alguna razón académica.

– ¿Ya rara vez lo vemos, cierto? –sonrió divertida acercando un vaso de leche– sé que tiene que esforzarse mucho entre sus estudios y la competencia pero últimamente lo noto muy preocupado.

– Creo que sé a lo que se refiere, parece muy interesado en el tema de los ninjas –paso un bocado más y dio un sorbo rápido a su vaso antes de continuar– ¿de eso trata su investigación? –en realidad ya sabía que ese no era el tema principal pero quizá Mikoto supiera el por qué Itachi estaba tan interesado en ello.

– ¿Sobre ninjas? –apagó la estufa y tomó el lugar al lado del rubio– no lo creo. Aunque suena interesante, ¿no? Las vidas de los ninjas no eran muy diferentes de lo que somos hoy. ¿Sabías que vivían en clanes? Era una forma de referirse a las familias.

– Si, creo que… –suspiró bajando su tenedor.

– Y había cientos de ellos. Unos más fuertes que otros. Creo que se clasificaban por su fuerza –apoyó el mentón sobre la palma de su mano con la mirada ausente– pero sus vidas debían ser muy tristes, vivían en constante guerra… Las personas no han cambiado tanto como creen, ¿cierto? –giró para regalarle una sonrisa al rubio que había palidecido mirándola con pesar– ¿estás bien?

– Si… creo… que comí muy rápido –alejó el plato discretamente con una sonrisa forzada, justo en el momento en que Sasuke entró. Mikoto no despegó la vista del rubio claramente preocupada, temiendo que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. El moreno paso la mirada de uno a otro, pero cuando Naruto cruzó sus miradas frunció el ceño incómodo.

– Debemos irnos –terció acercándose al rubio, obligándolo a levantarse. Aferró su brazo ganándose una mirada molesta del menor.

– Pero aún no desayunas –intervino la mujer sin inquietarse. Ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada al lenguaje mudo de ese par.

– Descuida, no tengo hambre. Vamos –empujó a Naruto tomando las mochilas de ambos que había dejado en la entrada.

– ¡Tú no tendrás, pero yo quiero comer! ¡Déjame! ¡Ya estoy harto de tus cambios de humor! ¡¿Ahora que hice…? -Mikoto dejo de escuchar los gritos de Naruto cuando la puerta principal se cerró tras ellos y la sonrisa divertida en su rostro solo pudo ensancharse más.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Naruto apenas había faltado al entrenamiento un par de días pero la sensación en sus manos se asemejaba a una falta de semanas. O al menos eso suponía porque apenas podía coordinar dedos y brazo para ajustar la flecha. Era casi obvio que fallaría y se sentía estúpido por estar tan nervioso pero la mirada inquisidora de Kakashi no ayudaba en nada. Se mantuvo largos segundos mirando la diana, juzgando qué sería peor; lanzar y fallar o tratar de acertar a la cabeza de Kakashi. Apretó los dientes tratando de no reír. Bien, al menos eso había reducido un poco la tensión en sus hombros. Ladeo la cabeza alternadamente, respiró hondo y volvió a intentarlo. La tensión en la cuerda se sentía como siempre, pero la punzada en el brazo izquierdo le recordó que se estaba tardando. Apuntó concentrando la mirada en la diana y respiró nuevamente antes de detener el aire en sus pulmones. El disparo corrió entre sus dedos con un sonido silbante un poco diferente a lo usual y terminó en la diana un par de líneas lejos del centro. Casi dos más separada de lo que Lee había logrado. Frunció el ceño mordiéndose el labio inferior.

– Muy bien –soltó Kakashi levantándose del cómodo rincón que había ocupado mientras observaba los avances de Lee y Naruto en un examen sorpresa– ¿hace cuánto tiempo practicas?

– No lo sé… contando los días que Sai intentó enseñarme… ¿dos semanas?

– Dos semanas… ¿y pareciera que no mejoras? No digo que alguno lo haga mejor que el otro pero… queda apenas una semana para que logren algo mejor que solo lanzar flechas. ¿Dónde esta Sai?

– No ha venido desde ayer –informó Lee resintiendo el regaño por ambos, pues Naruto apenas parecía escuchar.

– Estoy pensando seriamente en sacarlo a él del equipo y dejar que ustedes dos se queden, pero eso es casi un suicidio –dio un profundo suspiro y los miró– de acuerdo, el próximo jueves tomaré mi decisión, pero ambos vendrán, puede que necesitemos reservas o algo así… –giró llevando consigo el papeleo que había revisado mientras los observaba– díganle a Sai que necesito hablar con él.

Apenas puso un pie fuera del entarimado cuando Lee retomó su entrenamiento alentando a Naruto para mejorar antes de la próxima evaluación. El rubio lo observó lanzar varios tiros seguidos en un tiempo más rápido del que lo había visto la última vez. Bajó la mirada hacia el arco en su mano. Solo entonces fue consciente de lo poco que parecía importarle la competencia, mientras que Lee se lo tomaba con tanto cuidado como para asistir puntual a cada práctica, con o sin Sai y, a juzgar por su mejoría, más tiempo del que debería.

¡Estúpidas voces internas y ninjas muertos! Él no debería estarse preocupando por vidas imaginarias, ¡tenía una competencia que ganar! ¡Tenía que vencer a Lee! Preparó una nueva flecha, tensando la cuerda hasta el limite mínimo de que se rompiera. Por varios segundos se olvidó de respirar y fijó la mirada en el centro de la diana. ¡Tenía que demostrar a todos que era el mejor! _¡Y finalmente convertiste en Hokage! _

Soltó la flecha con más fuerza de la que pensó que tenía. El golpe seco de ésta se enterró en la madera muy cerca del centro sacudiendo la diana. Asemejándose al golpe interno que recibió al comprender sus propios pensamientos, miró su objetivo con los ojos muy abiertos bajando los brazos lentamente. Lee, muy cerca del blanco, recogía las flechas cercanas vitoreando con gestos su logro.

– Dudo que en el equipo de mi escuela alguien tenga semejante fuerza –Naruto se giró con rudeza al escuchar la voz de Itachi, varios pasos tras él con los brazos cruzados.

– Si… supongo… ¿qué haces aquí?

– Pasaba a saludar, y saber un poco sobre los rivales –dijo sin cambiar su semblante. Como siempre, Naruto no sabía si hablaba en serio.

– No te imagino como espía –sonrió decidiéndose por la opción más fácil, ignorar. Preparó una nueva flecha notando que la tensión finalmente había desaparecido de su cuerpo. Aprovechó para agitar los hombros un poco, estiró el cuello y movió la cabeza de adelante hacia atrás antes de intentar un nuevo tiro.

– Haz mejorado bastante –elogió el moreno revisando los últimos tiros varios metros delante.

– Por supuesto, esto es muy sencillo –tensó el arco una vez más consiguiendo una línea recta con su brazo derecho, no tardó más en lanzar la flecha.

– Me refiero a que… nunca haz sido del tipo pasivo –murmuró como si no quisiera ser escuchado, pero Naruto lo miró de reojo– siempre haz sido muy hiperactivo. ¿Por qué no entraste en la sección de combate?

– Ya me habías preguntado eso –sonrió lanzando una flecha que apenas llegó al borde de la diana. Lee volvió a su lado con un puñado de flechas tomando su propio arco.

– Es extraño que no estén juntos. Creo recordar que han compartido todo tipo de actividades extra-curriculares –Naruto bajó el arco con todo y flecha girándose para encararlo.

– ¿Sasuke… te ha dicho algo? –preguntó mirando sus manos, en un intento por ocultar el calor que ya sentía en su rostro. No pudo ver la mueca, casi una sonrisa, que Itachi dejo escapar.

– No sé a que te refieres. Solo pienso que tienen un nivel muy parecido. Creí que cuando lo acompañabas en sus prácticas lo ayudabas a entrenar.

– No… en realidad me comía su almuerzo… –murmuró sonriendo casi como un gato– digo, no. Gaara es mejor para eso que yo. Tiene una facilidad para desquiciar a Sasuke –se burló retomando el último tiro. Tras él, Itachi arqueó una ceja. ¿Alguien _mejor_ que Naruto para desquiciar a su hermano? Casi había olvidado lo ingenuo que podía ser ese rubio.

– ¿Gaara?

– Si, el de la arena –dejó escapar la flecha entre sus dedos sin inmutarse antes de prepararse una vez más.

– De la aldea de la arena –respondió el moreno con firmeza. Se acercó un poco más solo para confirmar que Naruto no acababa de notar el brusco giro de su conversación.

– Si, es muy fuerte. Causó muchos problemas cuando recién lo conocí pero ahora es kazekage, ¿puedes creerlo?

Itachi lo miró un largo momento antes de enfocar su atención en la diana con la mirada distante. Ese era el Naruto que estaba buscando, el que tenía ese intenso brillo en sus ojos, que irradiaba una fuerza más allá de la existencia del kyubi, el mismo a quien alguna vez le confió la vida de Sasuke. Un nuevo golpe se unió a los varios tiros que ya marcaban la diana, todos bastante cerca del blanco pero que Naruto detuvo cuando Lee le hizo una seña para retirarlas.

– No puedo creer que lo lograra antes de que yo me convirtiera en Hokage –murmuró con una sonrisa triste– pero me da gusto, realmente estoy feliz por él.

– ¿Es tu amigo?

– Si. Creo que nos parecemos mucho, su vida y la mía… no son tan diferentes.

Su voz se había apagado lentamente hasta convertirse en un murmullo que Itachi ya no pudo descifrar. Finalmente el silencio los envolvió pero Naruto no pudo negar lo que veía más allá del campo y la presencia de _ese_ Lee que era apenas una copia de su viejo amigo.

_Gaara_… Sabaku no Gaara. Aquel pelirrojo que solo vivía para matar a otros. Sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos mirando dentro de si el recuerdo de una pelea, había enfrentado a Gaara tratando de ignorar el miedo que le producía mirarlo a los ojos, el aura de muerte que lo cubría, todo por salvar… a Sasuke. No pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa adornara su rostro, al parecer su mundo siempre empezaba y terminaba con Sasuke. Porque de no haber sido él su motivación, nunca se hubiera enfrentado a Gaara, nunca hubiera conocido el dolor que vivía como un arma humana para su propia aldea. En aquella ocasión utilizó toda la fuerza que poseía pero más que golpes y técnicas sorprendentes, la verdadera pelea fue vencer sus propios demonios, tan parecidos a los de Gaara que casi lo hicieron dudar de si mismo.

Dentro de aquel curioso estado de trance, pudo revivir cada sensación, cada dolorosa herida física, cada golpe en el pecho que llegaba desde el corazón, cada momento de miedo en que pensó que moriría. Y el momento justo en que Sasuke le confesó su miedo a perderlo. Finalmente ni él ni Gaara podían moverse más, ya todo había sido dicho, lo que no solo podía leerse a través de sus ojos. El odio impreso en la mirada verde de Gaara dudando al encarar sus ojos azules al borde del llanto, compartiendo su dolor, tratando de curarlo. Porque ambos eran iguales, ambos habían sufrido por las intenciones de otros.

Existía algo que solo ellos podían comprender… porque tenía forma y nombre.

Cuando Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos aún pudo reconocer la sombra negra y naranja que cruzó el último rastro de su recuerdo. Aquel monstruo aún seguía vivo, podía sentirlo, pero en esta ocasión ya no había miedo. _Nunca le había temido_.

Levantó el rostro encontrando frente a si a Lee, quien le tendía parte de las flechas que acababa de recolectar. Su mano se quedó estática frente al rubio asombrado por aquella mirada que no recordaba haber visto antes. Itachi notó el cambio en el menor y miró de reojo a Naruto ensanchando su sonrisa. Quizá no pudiera ayudar a deshacer el jutsu como quisiera, pero si lo único que podía hacer era impulsar al rubio, entonces le daría la oportunidad de resolver el problema muy a su estilo.

– ¿Hablaban sobre Gaara? –se animó Lee recuperando su humor. Naruto asintió.

– Itachi quiere saber qué tan fuerte es.

– ¡Es increíblemente fuerte! –vitoreo exagerando sus ademanes– tanto que por eso se volvió un rumor tan fuerte lo de su lesión.

– ¿Se lastimó? –finalmente Naruto dio por terminada su práctica, se dejándose caer en la tarima. La preocupación visible en su rostro aunque frenó el impulso por salir corriendo a investigar.

– Eso escuché. Ayer por la tarde, según dicen, fue un accidente menor mientras entrenaba en casa, pero nadie ha confirmado nada. Es posible que no asista a la práctica de hoy.

– Que interesante… –murmuró Itachi girando para marcharse, sin la menor intención por despedirse. Naruto lo siguió con la mirada dándole vueltas a ese último comentario.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Para cuando Naruto terminó de ducharse, Lee ya había vuelto al salón, así que una vez más salió corriendo con la mochila a medias entre el hombro y el codo, masticando la mitad del sandwich que había conseguido del moreno. Cortó camino atravesando el sendero de árboles por un lado que lo llevó al patio principal. Un último salto en seco mirando el ir y venir de los que llegaban puntuales. Miró el reloj en lo alto del edificio principal, sin poder negarse una enorme sonrisa a si mismo. Por primera vez iba a llegar temprano. Comió lo último del pan y acomodó su mochila justo para ver a Sai en la entrada buscando algo, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

– ¡Buenos días! –sonrió acercándose.

– No sé ni por qué me molesto en buscarte lejos de aquí –murmuró para si, aunque el rubio pudo escucharlo, frunció el ceño casi haciendo un puchero.

– ¡Es cierto! Kakashi-sensei te estaba buscando. Parecía un poco molesto porque has faltado a las prácticas.

– Claro, la competencia. Creí que ya no te interesaba –sonrió, aunque era tan obvia la falsedad con que lo hacía que incluso Naruto pudo percibirlo.

– Si… creo que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, ¡pero ahora solo pienso en vencer a Lee, y después a Sasuke! Pero… ¿supiste lo de la lesión de Gaara? Dicen que tuvo un accidente menor…

– ¿Estás seguro que fue un accidente? Siempre esta practicando con Sasuke, ¿cierto?

– Si, pero…

– Ya antes habían tenido problemas, no sería extraño que tuvieran otro enfrentamiento serio.

– No es así –cortó bruscamente– Sasuke no lo haría –su tono era firme y la decisión en sus ojos solo logró enfurecer a Sai.

– Pero si ya una vez intentó matarte… –siseo apretando los dientes para no continuar. La mirada de Naruto había vuelto a transformarse. Ahora ya no sabía si se estaba conteniendo para golpearlo o por qué no sabía como debatirlo. No le gustaba la idea de "atacar" sus recuerdos por un camino tan doloroso pero su paciencia era cada vez menor y ¡Naruto no dejaba de pensar en ese bastardo!– olvídalo… ya lo recordarás.

– De hecho, no –soltó justo cuando Sai se dio la vuelta– tú deberías olvidar ese asunto de los "recuerdos". Ya no me interesa y no quiero volver a hablar sobre ello –ahora fue su turno para girarse, dejando la mueca aturdida del moreno que tardó demasiado en reaccionar.

– ¡Sai! –no pudo evitar que la voz de Kakashi lo detuviera permitiendo que Naruto se internara en el edificio.

– ¿Ahora qué? –murmuró cansado mirando de reojo al _antiguo_ ninja. Cuando lo tuvo frente a si se distrajo enseguida con el reloj del edificio principal, justo detrás de Kakashi.

_Siempre marcando la hora correcta._

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Itachi caminaba a paso tranquilo por la acera que rodeaba "Konoha", planeando su siguiente movimiento cuando alcanzó a escuchar un movimiento brusco tras él. Las hojas de una frondosa tira de arbustos se agitaron de golpe hasta que poco a poco cesó el ruido, pero nada más se movió por encima, debajo o alrededor de la zona. Se detuvo ampliando su campo de visión, pero la calma se mantuvo apenas agitada por el sonido típico del viento. Retomó su camino hasta la esquina siguiente, doblando en ella para perderse entre la gente.

Repentinamente Deidara saltó en medio de un arbusto, con el cabello alborotado y varias hojas y ramas enredadas entre los mechones y su ropa. Se puso de pie, cansado, con la pierna derecha soportando el peso de ambas al haber conseguido un largo rasguño entre la rodilla y el tobillo izquierdo. Su camisa era un desastre e inoportunamente recordó que no había desayunado.

Aquella mañana se había apresurado a llegar con suficiente tiempo a la casa Uchiha, sabiendo que de permitirlo, Itachi se saltaría un día más de trabajo obligatorio. Pero apenas supo que ya había salido, se olvidó de sus propias clases para llegar a la secundaria Konoha. No tuvo que esperar demasiado cuando la campana de inicio de clases sonó y el motivo de su persecución apareció. Tal y como había esperado, de unos días atrás, Itachi pasaba demasiado tiempo en esa escuela. Deidara podía agregar a su hipótesis que el asunto al que ponía tanto interés no podía ser su hermano, ya que nunca se había mostrado tan preocupado por los asuntos del menor. Debía existir algo, o alguien que lo mantuviera tan apartado de sus obligaciones.

Y ese alguien apareció poco después del Uchiha. No iban juntos pero no podía tratarse de otro si fue el mismo Itachi quien se detuvo en la puerta principal para dirigirle una última mirada a ese pequeño rubio.

Rubio… ojos azules… esa forma tan llamativa de desenvolverse. Le tomó un poco recordarlo pero estaba seguro que era el mismo rubio que siempre acompañaba a Sasuke. ¡Por supuesto! Ya lo había visto antes, y también estuvo presente durante la exposición. En la que, por cierto, Itachi se había mostrado muy atento con él. ¡¿Por ese niño lo estaba ignorando? ¡Y más aún, ignorando su proyecto!

Terminó de sacudirse las últimas hojas del cabello antes de fruncir el ceño con una mueca claramente molesta.

– ¿Está enamorado de él? –chilló sin poder evitar que sus pensamientos escaparan. Afortunadamente estaba en una zona raramente transitada, aunque tampoco le hubiera importado que alguien lo observara, eso no evitaría que se sintiera indignado. ¡Estaba hablando de un _niño_ menor que Itachi!– ¡Del mejor amigo de tu hermano! ¡Demonios!

Ese comentario mordaz fue lo último que Itachi escuchó mientras el rubio emprendía el camino de regreso. A dónde sea que éste fuera. De pie sobre la rama media de un árbol, el mayor de los Uchiha irradiaba una aura tan tensa y casi asesina que ni siquiera el extenso follaje podía cubrir. ¡¿De dónde, demonios, ese bastardo de Deidara lo creía capaz de acosar a alguien menor que él?

Dio un profundo suspiro tratando de calmarse. No era tan grave, tal vez el malentendido le serviría para que Deidara dejara de molestarlo. Bajó de la rama con un salto silencioso. Como si la mayor cualidad de Deidara no fuera ser obsesivo.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Para sorpresa general, a la hora del almuerzo, Kakashi llegó apenas quince minutos después de iniciar la práctica. Un tiempo récord para la hora en que acostumbraba llegar, y justo en el momento en que Gaara y Sasuke terminaban el calentamiento. Neji se les unió en cuanto se ajustó la playera holgada que solía utilizar para entrenar, mirando al "entrenador" con la misma pregunta muda que sus compañeros, mientras depositaba una sencilla caja de un metro de largo contra la pared.

Los tres se reunieron en torno al mayor cuando éste hizo una seña para detener la práctica, comentando su desempeño, falta de actitud, ego demasiado elevado y poca integración como equipo. El mismo discurso aburrido a modo de regaño que impartía en lugar de un simple saludo de cortesía. Y que casi estaba grabado a fuego en las mentes del trío, aunque después de la molestia que les produjo la primera vez que lo escucharon, ahora ya carecía de cualquier efecto, incluyendo la atención.

– …aún así, estoy tratando de confiar en que no insultaran el nombre de su escuela –terminó. Dio un hondo suspiro y los miró alternadamente con su único ojo visible. Durante un imperceptible segundo _casi_ extrañó a Naruto– en fin. Gracias a la oportuna intervención de Asuma, vamos a hacer una pequeña modificación a la práctica de siempre –dejó su lugar obligando al resto a seguirlo, acercándose a la caja con la que había llegado al dojo.

No tardó demasiado en abrirla y extraer una espada en apariencia de bambú. Una pieza sencilla, sin adornos y con el color de la madera, aunque ligeramente oscura en las orillas. Sostuvo la espada con ambas manos ofreciéndola a Gaara, quien esperaba a su lado. El pelirrojo dudó un momento antes de sostener el mango pero apenas Kakashi retiró su mano, el menor tuvo la precaución, o quizá el presentimiento, que debía usar la otra mano, así que imitó la forma como su sensei le mostró. Kakashi sonrió con algo de malicia alejándose un paso cuando Gaara tuvo la espada entre sus manos y enseguida se vio impulsado al frente, apoyó un pie para mantener el equilibrio mirando el arma con auténtico cuidado. Era quizá tres veces más pesada que una espada común, no demasiado para volverla imposible de sostener pero si lo había tomado por sorpresa. Volvió a enderezarse usando ambas manos en el mango para tratar de blandirla.

Mientras, Kakashi había regresado a la caja mostrando una segunda espada exactamente igual a la primera, pero que en esta ocasión ofreció a Sasuke. El moreno la aceptó tomando precauciones similares, comprobando por si mismo lo que ya Gaara había mostrado.

– Durante los siguientes días, utilizaran estás espadas. Según tengo entendido, a ambos les hace falta un cierto toque de destreza que será un punto importante a calificar –caminó alrededor de Sasuke y Gaara, que se mantenían a una distancia prudente entre si agitando las espadas para acostumbrarse– Neji no lo necesita, ya hemos comprobado que se desenvuelve bastante bien, así que él se encargará de practicar con cada uno por separado, y de momento tienen prohibido pelear entre si. Ya tuvimos suficientes lesiones, ¿cierto? –al decirlo se detuvo junto a Gaara golpeando ligeramente su tobillo con la punta del pie. El pelirrojo volvió a perder el equilibrio evitando la mirada del mayor– estás exento de la práctica de la tarde. Quiero que atiendas eso antes de que empeore –murmuró volviéndose a Neji– ¿cómo va tu rutina?

– Casi la termino.

– Bien. Toma esto –extendió una de las espadas de bambú que acostumbraban utilizar– Sasuke, acércate –el aludido dejó descansar su propia espada muy lentamente antes de mirarlo– empezaremos contigo.

– Pero…

– No te preocupes –interrumpió el comentario de Neji– las espadas que les di solo son pesadas, no tienen filo. Tendría que golpear con mucha fuerza para romper el bambú –sonrió acomodándose en la pequeña banca cuando Sasuke llegó frente al castaño empuñando la espada.

Neji observó con calma a cada uno. No era que tuviera miedo de Sasuke pero ya había visto suficiente de su entrenamiento como para saber que el Uchiha era de cuidado. No podía decir con certeza que ya se hubiese acostumbrado a la espada, pero si ésta era tan pesada como se veía, un mal golpe o una reacción tardía, aunque no cortara si podría dejarlo lesionado. Inhaló profundo encarando al otro con el pequeño trozo de bambú que tenía. Si Kakashi podía llamar a eso "evitar lesiones", se alegraba de no haberse unido al equipo cuando las "lesiones" eran válidas.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Sai empezaba a cuestionarse la _gravedad_ de sus sentimientos por Naruto, no en el sentido de que quisiera olvidarlos pero si en que cedía con demasiada facilidad a las peticiones del rubio. Se terminó el agua de una botella pequeña y suspiró tratando de no dejarse llevar por sus propios pensamientos. Levantó la vista hacia el responsable de sus problemas que ya había vuelto a la práctica. Cuando debería estar aprovechando los inconstantes cambios de tiempo del genjutsu para encontrar una solución, de algún modo _obvio,_ Naruto lo había convencido para volver a ese absurdo entrenamiento. Así, una vez más, dirigía al par que todavía intentaban quedarse con el último lugar del equipo. Aunque según la amenaza de Kakashi, si volvía a faltar tanto Lee como Naruto ocuparían su lugar.

Apoyó la nuca contra la pared tras su espalda. ¿Cómo podía preocuparse por algo que no existía si en cualquier momento alguien _de fuera _podría matarlos. Cerró los ojos evocando una vez más sus recuerdos del momento antes de que se activara el jutsu. Él estaba persiguiendo a Naruto cuando éste corrió tras la pista de Sasuke. Pero en ese momento no estaban solos, también estaba cerca Sakura… Kakashi y Lee, Kiba. ¿Existía la posibilidad de que ellos también fueran absorbidos por el genjutsu?

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se enfocó en Lee, tan motivado como Naruto hablando sobre su nuevo progreso. Si ellos también fueran ninjas quizá sería más fácil cortar el flujo de chakra que los detenía. Pero, siendo sincero, aunque no fuera él único real, no podía negar su falta de interés hacia sus vidas.

– Buenas tardes –giró intrigado por la vocecita que surgió a la entrada del campo. Lee y Naruto detuvieron sus lanzamientos para hacer lo mismo, detrás de ellos Kurenai ingresó seguida de cerca por Hinata que procuraba no mirar a ninguno– lamento interrumpirlos, pero solo será un momento. ¿Pueden acercarse?

Extrañados por las visitas, Naruto y Lee acomodaron los arcos antes de acercarse a la morena quien ya tenía la atención de Sai. Sin dejarse intimidar por las miradas interrogatorias, Kurenai les pidió que se sentaran en torno a ella, pero en su caso, Hinata tuvo que acercarle un banco. Naruto fue el último en reunirse mirando la complicada forma como la mujer se sentaba. Hasta ese momento nadie la había visto lidiar con su embarazo, pero al parecer el ligero abultamiento de su vientre que apenas se había notado hacia un par de semanas, no era el único cambio. Esperaron un poco hasta que ella estuvo cómoda y Hinata se hincó a su lado, tan servicial como acostumbraba.

– Por la expresión de sus rostros imagino que Kakashi-sensei no les dijo nada –comento divertida.

– Tampoco es que acostumbre mantenernos informados –sonrió Naruto con las piernas cruzadas meciéndose adelante y atrás– de eso se encarga Sai.

– Pero no me dijo nada sobre su visita –sonrió el moreno con la típica expresión que había aprendido de los libros.

– En realidad no es una visita. Estoy aquí como su nueva entrenadora –compartió la sonrisa de los otros que ahora cambiaban su expresión por un mutismo casi insultante– el motivo es obvio. Kakashi-sensei apenas tiene tiempo para dedicarle a su propio grupo, entre sus clases y la competencia en una semana, no pueden culparlo si parece que olvida todo.

– Es que en realidad lo olvida todo –intervino Naruto– pero ¿por qué usted?

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque… estamos practicando arquería y…

– Hasta donde sé, tú aprendiste del tema hace una semana.

– En realidad tres si consideramos… –agitó su cabello un poco antes de notar la mirada paciente de Kurenai.

– ¡Entonces usted debe ser una gran arquera! –gritó Lee emocionado ante sus propias suposiciones.

– En realidad no –sonrió nerviosa logrando que los otros tres ladearan la cabeza– por eso le pedí a Hinata que me acompañara –bajo la mirada hacia la aludida obligando al resto a imitarla. Con la atención, ahora sobre ella, Hinata no pudo más que ruborizarse y bajar un poco más la cabeza.

– ¿En serio? –preguntó Naruto notoriamente sorprendido. Cuando Hinata lo miró notó el brillo de emoción en sus ojos, sintió que ahora si se desmayaría. Para su mala suerte, Sai comprendió esa mirada.

– Por favor, Hinata –intervino Kurenai haciendo un ademan para que se acercara a la tarima.

La menor asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie tan rápido como sus nervios le permitieron. El intenso color jamás abandonó su rostro pero hizo todo lo posible por concentrarse en cuanto tuvo el arco entre sus manos. Lee le acercó una flecha y no tardó en adoptar la posición adecuada, la flecha firme en posición perpendicular a su cuerpo y la mirada fija en el blanco. Eligió una de las dianas vacías y respiró profundo con la esperanza de que su corazón se calmara un poco pero saber que era Naruto quien estaba mirando cada uno de sus movimientos no la ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Lo intentó una vez más e ignorando el calorcito en su rostro lanzó la flecha.

Sus observadores siguieron la ruta de la flecha que terminó en la tercera línea de la diana. Lee dejó escapar el aire en un silbido, Naruto frunció el ceño pero la dura mirada de Sai fue la única que no cambio. Kurenai se mantuvo tranquila mientras Hinata volvía a respirar tranquilamente preparándose para el siguiente tiro. Acomodó la flecha, tensó el arco, en movimientos más rápidos y precisos que en el primer intento dejó escapar la flecha. E incluso el sonido al deslizarse resultó un poco más fino antes de llegar al centro de la diana.

En esta ocasión si fue merecedora de los gritos eufóricos de Lee y Naruto, aunque fue Sai quien se puso en pie tomando un arco. Se situó al lado de la Hyuga acomodando los pies con la separación adecuada, estiró los brazos un par de veces y apoyó el arco entre sus manos con la flecha perfectamente alineada, apuntando a la diana contigua. No necesitó acompasar su respiración antes de lanzar la flecha. La segunda en el centro. Naruto y Lee volvieron a los vitoreos y la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio se ensanchó. Hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio practicar que por un momento creyó que se había lesionado o que hasta había olvidado cómo se hacía.

– Es una pena que el equipo oficial deba ser tan pequeño –habló Kurenai dejando su silla– pienso que todos tienen un alto potencial. Según tenía entendido, tú estabas ausente –continuo dirigiéndose a Sai– pero Kakashi-sensei omitió decir que eres bastante hábil.

– Si es así no veo la necesidad de que ella esté aquí –murmuró logrando que solo Kurenai lo escuchara.

– No estoy de acuerdo. Hinata nos ayudara durante la última semana de su entrenamiento. Ya la has visto, seguro que nos aportará algo –Sai ni siquiera se molestó en disimular su expresión sombría, pero a Kurenai no le importó. Le sostuvo la mirada con una gran sonrisa antes de girarse a su silla donde había soltando un par de hojas– según las instrucciones de Kakashi-sensei, mantendremos el entrenamiento intensivo durante la próxima semana. Y el viernes se elegirá entre ustedes dos –miró un momento a Naruto y Lee quienes asintieron en silencio– también nos sugiere una alternativa para el tiro especial contra un objetivo vivo –releyó las últimas líneas del resumen impreso– pero sigue sin agradarme, me parece demasiado arriesgado. Mientras decido que haremos sobre ese tema, practicaremos un poco la distancia y el control de la altura. Sai, Hinata, quiero que hagan un tiro de prueba, cualquier diana, lo más cerca que puedan de la orilla.

Hinata asintió y rápidamente se preparó para acatar la petición, mientras Sai la miraba de reojo sin intenciones de moverse. Naruto se acercó a su lado susurrando algo que las espías camuflajeadas por el pasto no pudieron escuchar. Sakura, Ino y Tenten observaban lo más silenciosas que podían el avance del entrenamiento. Según palabras de Ino, quien había escuchado que Hinata se uniría, alentó a las otras dos para comprobar con sus propios ojos si la menor de los Hyuga era tan hábil como decían los rumores. Llevaban hincadas en diversas e incómodas posiciones cerca de media hora y apenas la habían visto tirar un par de veces, aunque la primera no fuera buena y la segunda pareciera cosa de suerte, se veía que tenía cierta habilidad. Por ello decidieron esperar hasta que la práctica terminara y por fortuna, Hinata volvía a tener una oportunidad para defenderse.

Sakura fue quien terminó por levantarse un poco más cuando vio el arco tensarse entre las manos de la chica, decidida a no perderse ningún detalle. Ino seguía mostrándose un poco inquieta, pero eran los ojos de Tenten los que brillaban con ansias. Finalmente la flecha cruzó los casi treinta metros que había de distancia deteniéndose en la última línea de la diana a unos cinco centímetros de la orilla.

– ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! –chilló Tenten tratando de mantener el volumen bajo– ¡Ella debería competir en lugar de Naruto o Lee!

– Creí que solo podían participar hombres –comentó Ino quien estaba tan interesada en los logros de Hinata como en la competencia en si. Era obvio que no conociera las reglas.

– ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

– Pues… todos en este equipo son hombres –continuo como si fuera obvio. Sakura rodó los ojos reprimiéndose su comentario.

– Es cierto… –sonrió reconsiderando las palabras de la rubia– a este equipo le hace falta cierto encanto femenino.

– ¿Ahora vas a unirte? Creí que Kakashi ya te había rechazado.

– No me rechazó –retó apretando los dientes– yo le dije que estaba demasiado ocupada. ¡Pero ese no es el punto! ¡Podemos formar un equipo de porristas! –pero la expresión de Ino era todo un poema cuando escuchó la última palabra.

– ¿Porristas? –habló Tenten apartando su atención de Hinata quien ya preparaba un segundo tiro– ¿eso esta permitido?

– No lo sé, pero como escuela podemos apoyar a nuestro equipo. Qué mejor opción que porristas.

– Suena a algo innecesario –murmuró Tenten e Ino asintió enredando un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos.

– Pero… –Sakura bajó la mirada tratando de encontrar otro argumento. En realidad solo quería hacer algo especial por Sasuke y que le valiera su atención. Tenía que admitir que se le estaban acabando las ideas.

– ¡Miren! ¡Hinata lo logró! –chilló Tenten– ¡esta prácticamente fuera de la diana!

Pero su voz fue tan alta que ahora si las descubrieron. Desde la tarima, Naruto y Lee las miraron apenas un segundo antes que Kurenai los llamara, pero Sai se quedó en su sitio aún con la mirada hostil que ya parecía grabada en su rostro. Ninguna de las espías necesito otro incentivo para salir corriendo coreando algo sobre la actitud tan fría que el moreno había adoptado en los últimos días.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Con los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina, Iruka aceptó cambiar un poco la dinámica de sus clases, aprovechando la segunda hora para un repaso general. Se consultaban dudas o repasaban temas en pequeños grupos que él mismo asesoraba uno por uno.

Una vez más, Shikamaru estaba haciendo esfuerzos inhumanos por retener la atención de Naruto quien, mágicamente, parecía haber recuperado su interés en la competencia y ahora no se callaba hablando sobre el tema. Los primeros minutos, Shikamaru intentó cambiar la conversación, pero el rubio siempre encontraba el modo de evadirlo. Luego, optó por dejarlo hablar hasta que se le terminara el impulso pero ya llevaban casi veinte minutos y "Hinata" seguía siendo el tema. Ahora solo podía frotarse la sien sin animarse a ver el libro abierto que no habían usado los últimos días. Mismos que ya llevaban de retraso.

– Naruto…

– Y ahora sé que Lee esta en desventaja. Sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que yo resultara ganador. ¿Sabías qué…?

– ¿Qué pasará si repruebas algún examen? –al fin interrumpió cortando abruptamente la voz del rubio en un tono monótono como si preguntara la hora. Ni siquiera levantó la vista del texto aún cerrado.

– ¿Si repruebo…? Eso no pasará –sonrió nervioso– soy demasiado… yo… –a falta de un argumento sólido terminó bajando la mirada hacia la mano de Shikamaru que le mostró el libro abierto en una página con ejercicios terminados a medias– esto es fácil –siseo molestó arrebatando el libro en donde pronto hundió su atención.

Shikamaru sonrió satisfecho, y se contuvo para no suspirar. Cruzó los brazos esperando que pudieran terminar al menos esa página sin una nueva interrupción.

Cuatro días más. Solo tenía que resistir cuatro días más y podría dejar ese estresante asunto con nombre. Apoyó el mentón sobre la palma siguiendo el movimiento de la mirada azul a través de la página. Gracias a esa extraña convivencia a la que se vieron obligados, ahora sabía que Naruto no era tan torpe como casi todos creían, solo era distraído. Demasiado distraído. Pero realmente se esforzaba en lo que hacía. Era un consuelo ver que podía resolver los ejercicios sin problemas, eso quería decir que si lo escuchaba cuando explicaba las reglas. Aunque aún no se sentía del todo seguro de cómo lo había logrado.

Finalmente dejo escapar el aire en un profundo suspiro. A su lado, Chouji acercó una silla mirando de reojo a Iruka, se acomodó silenciosamente.

– ¡Quiero mi dinero! –terció rompiendo la concentración de Naruto quien lo miró arqueando la ceja– ¿de la apuesta? –acentúo ayudándolo a recordar.

– ¡Oh! ¡El ramen! –sonrió– pero yo gané.

– No. Te fuiste antes de terminar así que yo gané y tuve que pagar lo de ambos. Ahora quiero mi dinero.

– ¿Me fui? –ladeo la cabeza tratando de recordar– mmm… cierto. Pero fue un asunto importante, y es como si hubiera ganado. Tú ya no podías comer más.

– Naruto… –una vez más, Shikamaru trató de intervenir al comprender la absurda lógica en esa discusión.

– ¡Eso es mentira! Comí dos tazones más después de que te fuiste.

– Llevabas uno menos que yo, aunque eso fuera cierto, sería un empate.

– Naruto.

– ¡El caso es que me quede sin dinero por el resto de la semana!

– Pero si estamos a jueves, ¿cuál es el problema?

– Naruto.

– Entonces quiero tu palabra de que la próxima vez pagarás todo.

– Solo si es en una apuesta.

– Pero eres un tramposo.

– Es…

– ¡Naruto!

– ¡¿Qué? –ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo callando por un momento el resto de voces en el salón.

– ¿Algún problema? –Iruka llegó junto al rubio mirando a Chouji quien obviamente sobraba.

– Solo algo que no entendía –sonrió Naruto mientras el castaño se escurría hacia su asiento. Iruka compartió una mirada cansada con Shikamaru antes de continuar su recorrido. Apenas pudo dar un par de instrucciones más mientras la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases aumentaba el alboroto de sillas, golpes y gritos.

– ¡Naruto! –Chouji volvió arrastrando su mochila a medio cerrar– ¡quiero mi di…!

– Espera –Shikamaru lo interceptó mostrando las palmas en señal de paz– quiero que me hagas un favor –sonrió con calma logrando que olvidara sus quejas– busca a Sai y dile que Naruto llegará un poco tarde. Prometo invitarte a comer de regreso –Naruto detrás de Shikamaru sonrió masticando una tira de gomita. Su última bolsita que había guardado del descanso.

– ¿En serio? –sus ojos no podían hacerse más grandes brillando como si fuera un niño– ¡de acuerdo! ¡Vuelvo enseguida! –salió dejando su mochila a los pies de Nara pero no tardó más de un par de segundos en volver casi abalanzándose contra Naruto quien sorprendido permitió que le arrebatara la bolsa de gomitas– esto ya es algo –sonrió corriendo de nuevo.

– ¿Qué…? ¡Espera, Chouji! ¡Eso es mío!

– ¡Naruto! ¡Tú tienes que quedarte! –pero Shikamaru reaccionó demasiado tarde. Corrió tras el rubio pero se le escapó por un par de pasos. Entonces lo observó andando por el largo corredor, cambiando su expresión muy lentamente. Casi apostaría que si la parte racional de su cerebro no fuera tan grande ya se hubiera golpeado contra una ventana o algo aún más absurdo.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Luego de una curiosa persecución en tres tiempos, Shikamaru se resignó a continuar el repaso en el dojo, donde Naruto había terminado molesto murmurando su falta de azúcar a un sonriente Chouji que apenas y lo miraba desde afuera del entarimado, descansando entre el pasto. Incluso habían llegado antes que el resto del equipo 7, aprovechando varios minutos de silencio para que Naruto recuperara la concentración. Sasuke y Neji aparecieron después iniciando el calentamiento, prácticamente ignorando la presencia de sus "visitas". Cada uno ocupó una esquina diferente del cuadro, Neji estiraba brazos, piernas y cada músculo de su cuerpo; mientras Sasuke ajustaba su espada aprovechándola para estirar los brazos.

Por primera vez, Shikamaru pudo _verlos_ entrenar. Ahora entendía un poco el por qué Naruto buscaba excusas para estar ahí. Viéndolos era imposible pensar que no ganaran, era un pensamiento agradable. Que no restaba la falta de responsabilidad en Naruto pero se suponía que él debía controlar eso. Volvió la mirada hacia el rubio quien había logrado acomodarse tendido en el entarimado releyendo el texto en susurros entrecortados. Ya antes lo había pensado, pero había _algo_ diferente en Naruto. Había algo que parecía cambiar en su aspecto, o quizá en personalidad.

– ¡Naruto! –escucharon la voz de Chouji un par de metros alejado– ¿ya no tienes más gomitas?

– ¡No! –frunció el ceño sin mirarlo– todas están en tu estómago.

Shikamaru se frotó la sien en un acto reflejo. Naruto jamás cambiaría. Miró su reloj, aún podían quedarse entre quince y veinte minutos más. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared cerrando los ojos, en cualquier momento podría dormirse. El dojo tenía un ambiente muy tranquilo, apesar de los que entrenaban que casi no hacían ruido, la suave brisa que se deslizaba por ambas puertas casi invitaba a dormir.

Naruto terminó un par de páginas más sin mucho problema en completa concentración hasta que escuchó un movimiento más rápido y constante de las espadas. El sonido que producían al _cortar_ el viento no era normal. Alzó la vista. Sasuke era el más alejado desde su perspectiva pero no había nada extraño en su técnica, tenía la misma fuerza de siempre. A su derecha, un poco más cerca, Neji lucía una espada de bambú, aunque sus movimientos eran un poco más lentos, no como si peleara. Supuso que se debía al estilo por el que iba a participar, pero se veía un poco extraño. Se incorporo quedando de rodillas.

– ¿Dónde esta Gaara? –su voz despertó a Shikamaru del ensueño pero apenas lo miró con un ojo entreabierto antes de volver a su letargo.

– Ni idea. Te quedan diez minutos –murmuró sin importancia.

Pero Naruto no pudo dejar de darle vueltas a la supuesta lesión del pelirrojo. Por un momento incluso consideró la posibilidad de que hubiera vuelto a pelear con Sasuke. Negó con la cabeza poniéndose de pie, esa solo era una idea extraña de Sai. Él sabía que Sasuke no era capaz. Se acercó a Neji esperando que detuviera sus ejercicios pero el otro apenas lo miró de reojo sin detenerse.

– ¿Gaara no va a venir? –se decidió a hablar cuando fue obvio que el otro solo escuchaba.

– No. Kakashi-sensei le dijo que se fuera a casa por su lesión.

– ¿Es grave?

– Supongo que no. Podía caminar bastante bien.

– ¿Cómo paso?

– No lo sé. Llegó así en la mañana… –su voz bajo a un tono ahogado cuando realizó una estocada más brusca. Dejó el brazo en tensión respirando con fuerza.

– Tú… ¿estás bien?

– ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas? –finalmente se detuvo, mirándolo molesto.

– Es que… –sonrió apoyando la mano en su cabeza– en la mañana escuché sobre la lesión de Gaara, sonaba grave pero no pude venir a verlo. Y ahora, creo que te ves un poco cansado.

– ¿Estás… preocupado? –arqueó la ceja un tanto escéptico.

– ¿No es lo normal? Somos del mismo equipo –Neji le sostuvo la mirada un largo momento debatiéndose el cómo debería reaccionar, pero no pudo reprimir una sutil sonrisa.

– Eres muy extraño –volvió a darle la espalda estirando el brazo varias veces– creí que solo te preocupabas por Uchiha –por suerte para Naruto, Neji no pudo ver su reacción ante el comentario.

– ¿Por él? No. A él solo quiero vencerlo. Siempre se cree demasiado.

– Ya somos dos –revisó su brazo y codo una vez más antes de retomar los ejercicios.

– ¿Por eso entraste al equipo? –se emocionó como si hablara de su propia situación.

– Supongo. Pero al final es Gaara quien tendrá esa oportunidad.

– No hablas en serio. Eso no tiene nada que ver. Yo sé que puedo vencerlo, por eso no me importa estar en arquería pero cuando todo esto terminé voy a demostrarle quien es el mejor. Si lo hago ahora, podría lastimarlo y Kakashi-sensei me mataría –Neji se detuvo una vez más mirando los gestos con que se explicaba.

– Kakashi-sensei piensa que es el mejor de nosotros tres.

– ¿Y por eso te estás limitando?

– ¿De qué…?

– Creo que eres más fuerte de lo que muestras –interrumpió las palabras del castaño corriendo hacia la bodega para tomar otra espada. No tardó demasiado en volver junto a Neji adoptando su posición de ataque– tal vez te ayude dejar de pelear contra un fantasma.

Neji lo miró con el coraje dibujando sus facciones, sintiendo que se pondría peor con la sonrisa tan animada del rubio. Por un momento no pudo evitar verlo en la misma actitud arrogante que tanto odiaba en Sasuke, casi al mismo tiempo comprendió su error. La mirada de Naruto irradiaba tal fuerza y seguridad que hubiera apostado podía leer su mente. Entonces se dio el lujo de sentirse avergonzando, quizá se menospreciaba a si mismo. Se había dejado llevar por las palabras de Kakashi que lo dejaban en una tercera posición con respecto a Sasuke o incluso a Gaara. E intento sentirse cómodo con esa decisión. Pero…

Bajó su espada golpeando la de Naruto para descansar ambas, cuando el rubio frunció el ceño en una pregunta muda, Neji sonrió tratando de tomarlo por sorpresa con una repentina estocada. Naruto alcanzó a retroceder volviendo a reír y enseguida se defendió. Ahora si tenían la atención tanto de Shikamaru como de Sasuke, siendo el primero quien intento detenerlos. En algún momento incluso Chouji trato de disuadir a Naruto pero solo se ganaron comentarios algo burlones del rubio, asegurando que terminaría el libro en cuanto venciera a Neji.

El mayor de los Hyuga ni siquiera los escuchaba, estaba demasiado concentrado en comprobar que las palabras de Naruto eran ciertas. Todo el tiempo que había dedicado a entrenar habían sido días perdidos, convencido en que su esfuerzo era suficiente había renunciado a la idea de mejorar. Pero ahora podía sentir que su fuerza y velocidad eran mayores, incluso su resistencia, ya no sentía el cuerpo tan pesado como hacía tan solo unos minutos. No estaba seguro de cuánta era la diferencia de su fuerza con respecto a la de Naruto, pero si pudo notar cuando rebaso su limite auto-impuesto. Logró golpear varias veces a su oponente, sin recibir uno solo de regreso, esto no parecía molestar a Naruto y para él realmente había sido de gran ayuda.

Finalmente la paciencia de Shikamaru se terminó, dejo a Chouji esquivando golpes perdidos y volvió para recuperar el libro en el que Naruto debería estar trabajando. Giró para cruzar el dojo hacia Sasuke, que podría decirse estaba entretenido con la pelea improvisada, pero su expresión era demasiado fría como para que alguien se arriesgara a acercarse. Que no era el caso de Shikamaru, quien sencillamente había encontrado una nueva solución.

– Ahora es todo tuyo –sentenció arrojando el libro que Sasuke atrapó en el aire– desde un principio le dije a Kakashi-sensei que era imposible. Naruto no escucha a nadie, ni siquiera a si mismo. Y como tú pareces estar en un universo paralelo porque a ti si te escucha, te harás cargo de que apruebe los exámenes.

– ¿Y se supone que debe ser mi problema?

– ¡Por supuesto! Ya no me importan las amenazas de Kakashi-sensei. Estoy harto de perseguir a Naruto y que él no muestre el mínimo interés. Los exámenes empiezan el lunes. ¡Suerte!

Y sin más salió del dojo dejando a Sasuke con varias preguntas en el aire aunque no pudo negar que quizá no fuera tan mala idea. Abrió el pequeño libro que contenía una guía, un calendario y un amplio examen a manera de simulación del verdadero, el cual apenas tenía resuelto ocho páginas de las treinta y cinco totales. Volvió a levantar la vista encontrando a Chouji, finalmente, derribado con una curiosa marca roja en ambas mejillas, y sin más rastro de la pelea. Naruto parecía muy animado explicando algo al castaño quien ajustaba la espada para guardarla. En medio de su aturdimiento, Chouji logró salir del dojo, sin que ninguno le prestara atención.

– En serio. ¿Por qué estás en arquería? –comentó Neji con un marcado tono irónico tras dejar la espada que había usado Naruto de regreso a la bodega. Se entretenía ajustando la suya para continuar solo.

– Me han hecho esa misma pregunta muchas veces –sonrió desabotonando la mitad de su camisa. Agitó un poco la tela refrescando su piel– ahora ya no sé por qué fue –Neji arqueo una ceja apenas mirándolo.

– ¿Al menos eres bueno en arquería?

– Por supuesto que si. Solo compito contra Lee porque Kakashi-sensei quiere entretenerse, pero todos sabemos cuál será el resultado –sonrió orgulloso golpeándose el pecho.

– Hablando de eso, ¿no deberías ir a tu práctica?

– Si… eso creo, ¿qué hora es? –giró mirando a su alrededor pero no había relojes en el dojo– oh, bueno… –entonces notó que Neji volvía a revisar su brazo– ¿en serio no estás lastimado? –de nuevo, el castaño lo miró con cautela– sigues revisando tu brazo…

– Solo es por precaución…

"_Los puntos de chakra_" El resto de lo que Neji estuviera explicando se perdió cuando Naruto creyó ver un brillo nacarado en los ojos del castaño. Rápidamente lo asoció con la herencia de los Hyuga, cuyos ojos podían ver el chakra que fluía por el cuerpo. "_El byakugan_" pensó asintiendo a lo que fuera que el otro dijo. Y no tardó en reconocer el pensamiento como un recuerdo más. Bajó la mirada justo cuando Neji volvía su atención a la espada así que no pudo ver el cambio drástico en su actitud. Casi dejo escapar una sonrisa triste sabiéndose _víctima_ de una situación a la que ya no quería ignorar. De nuevo volvía a sentir la curiosidad que lo asaltó con los primeros recuerdos, aunque ahora estaba enfocada en saber qué pasaría si llegaba al final de _esa vida_.

Inhaló profundamente dejándose llevar por las imágenes que se abrían paso en su mente. Una vez más, la prueba chunnin, en su tercera etapa. El enorme estadio donde se llevaron acabo los combates finales, que por suerte había terminado peleando contra Neji. Neji y su afán por clasificar a las personas entre fuertes y débiles, con su filosofía imposible de romper sobre aceptar el lugar que la vida elige para cada uno sin posibilidades para cambiarlo. Su constante lucha interna que lo había llevado a lastimar a Hinata en una pelea previa. La intensa lucha que afrontaron defendiendo ideales opuestos. Neji probando que su forma de pensar era la correcta y Naruto luchando contra cada persona en el estadio que daba por obvia la victoria del Hyuga.

Pero al final…

"_Eres el único que puede detener a Sasuke…_"

Las últimas palabras que escuchó se perdieron en el eco al sentir un golpe en el hombro que lo devolvió a la realidad, nublando el recuerdo que termino por desvanecerse. Parpadeo un poco antes de girar para encontrarse con Sasuke quien aún mantenía la mano sobre su hombro. Su expresión era tan seca como siempre, pero podía ver en su mirada un ligero atisbo de molestia. Ni siquiera se preocupo en aclararlo, solo pudo sonreírle como siempre notando la mirada de Neji que también se mostraba intrigado.

– Kakashi pidió que fueras a la sala de maestros antes de que terminara la práctica –hablo Sasuke dirigiéndose a Neji.

– ¿Y decidiste decírmelo hasta el último minuto?

– Si. Acabo de recordarlo.

Naruto miró de un lado a otro casi viendo la tensión que sentía como una pesada forma alrededor.

– Deberías apresurarte –intervino dándole la espalda a Sasuke para evitar el contacto visual entre ellos– ya conoces a Kakashi-sensei. Puede que sea una tontería pero al menos podrás irte temprano –Neji lo miró de reojo sin cambiar su expresión molesta pero cedió. Giró para devolver la espada y tomó su mochila encerrándose en las duchas. Naruto dejo escapar el aire antes de encarar al moreno– ¿cómo pretenden llevarse bien si siempre son tan hostiles?

– ¿Y quién dijo que eso es lo que buscamos? –Sasuke se separó de él para devolver su propia espada– sabes que este equipo solo es un capricho del director.

– No por eso tiene que ser tan aburrido –murmuró para si.

– Por cierto, –hablo despacio como si tratara de cuidar sus palabras. Naruto se alertó en seguida, eso no era normal en Sasuke. Cuando enfrentó su mirada ya no había enojo– ¿qué viste esta vez?

– ¿Ver…? –se permitió un momento de confusión antes que el tono en su voz lo alertara. Apretó los labios negándose a hablar, incluso desvío la mirada pero su mente lo traicionó devolviéndole el recuerdo de la tarde anterior. Frunció el ceño sorprendido por lo rápido que la sensación de miedo había vuelto apoderarse de sus sentidos. No tardó demasiado en controlarlo pero quizá no lo suficiente para que Sasuke no lo notara. Sintió la mano del moreno tomando su rostro por el mentón girándolo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

– ¿Qué fue?

– No… tengo idea –sonrió murmurando como si se tratara de un secreto– no lo entiendo –tomó la mano de Sasuke apartándola de su rostro entrelazando sus dedos– había… una… creo que era un animal, algo como un oso. No lo sé, era enorme, pero no era normal. Tenía una especie de manto cubriéndolo, algo naranja que lo protegía. Ya sé que piensas que todo esto es estúpido pero… –podía ver claramente el escepticismo de Sasuke a través de sus ojos, aunque no lo aceptara sabía que se moría por criticar su ingenuidad. Pero no fue eso lo que detuvo sus propias palabras. Por un momento creyó ver el mismo destello rojo que ya había confundido antes en los ojos del moreno pero fue tan rápido que lo asoció con algún reflejo de luz. Aún así no pudo despegar la mirada de esas orbes que le dieron una respuesta que no esperaba– el kyubi…

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la mirada perdida del rubio que se llevó una mano a la frente. La aferró con más fuerza de la que pretendía pero Naruto ni siquiera lo notó, luchando por no estrujarlo hasta que se olvidara de todo. _¿Por qué estaba tan aferrado en recordar? ¿Por qué…?_ Detuvo sus propios pensamientos cuando la _forma_ del kyubi se hizo presente. Podía recordar ese enorme… zorro. Era un zorro, una bestia gigante con un chakra enorme… _Necesitaba ese chakra, necesitaba volverse más fuerte. Solo así los haría pagar. Matarlos apenas bastaría para compensar una mínima parte de la traición a su familia. Su clan había muerto por su decisión, ahora debían pagarlo. Matarlos…_

– Sasuke –la voz de Naruto lo devolvió a la realidad. Notando que sus manos temblaban, atrapadas entre las del rubio, tratando de contener el odio que nacía desde lo profundo de su corazón. No podía evitarlo, la sensación era más fuerte cada vez. _El odio_. Solo podía pensar en ello– Sasuke, ¿estás bien? –Naruto se acercó un poco más soltando una de sus manos para tomar su rostro. Acarició ligeramente su mejilla provocando un escalofrío en el moreno que por un momento lo hizo dudar. Dio un paso más hacia él apoyando ambas manos en su rostro obligándolo a mirarlo, y a su vez, obligándose a si mismo a sonreír.

La mirada de Sasuke era un cúmulo de emociones, podía ver la tristeza, el odio, y el miedo reflejados en una mezcla que a su perspectiva era dolorosa. Ver a Sasuke en tal estado de pavor no era algo que sucediera todos los días, no podía evitar que un hueco se abriera en su pecho sin saber qué hacer. Se esforzaba por mantener la sonrisa y tratar de calmarlo pero no sabía qué decir, o si acaso debía decir algo. Movió un poco su mano acariciando la piel, entonces notó un leve rastro de sangre que nacía en el ojo de Sasuke. Ya no pudo disimular más su propio miedo e intentó limpiar la mancha pero Sasuke por fin reaccionó rodeándolo por la cintura, cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en la de Naruto.

– Sasuke… tu ojo…

– Estoy bien –murmuró sin hacer otro movimiento, aferrando su agarre en el cuerpo del rubio.

– Al menos deberíamos limpiarlo –se animó a empujarlo un poco, lo suficiente para que pudiera encaminarlo al cuarto de duchas, y Sasuke se dejo hacer aumentando la preocupación de Naruto ante su extraña actitud.

De momento no le preocupó la ausencia de Neji solo se concentró en llevar a Sasuke a uno de los lavabos, tomó una toalla y tras mojarla levemente volvió a su lado para limpiar su rostro. Lo que fuera que hubiera detonado el sangrado se había detenido, ahora no podía asegurar si había iniciado en el ojo o en algún corte debajo del cabello pero no quiso averiguar más temiendo que Sasuke dejara de comportarse como "un buen niño".

El moreno se mantenía quieto con los ojos cerrados pero en cuanto sintió que Naruto había terminado miró a su alrededor. Aún podía percibir los recuerdos asaltando sus sentidos. No quería pensar, empezaba a ser molesto. Inquietante y molesto. Naruto volvió a su lado tras dejar la toalla en el cesto. Le tendió una mano que el rubio dudo en aceptar y cuando entrelazó sus dedos lo haló hacia si atrapando sus labios.

Rápidamente entrelazo sus lenguas explorando la boca ajena obligándolo a retroceder hasta arrinconarlo contra la pared. El golpe lo obligó a entrelazar las manos alrededor de su cuello estrujando su camisa en un remolino de jadeos y caricias. Sasuke no tardó en tomar su pierna y levantarla para acercarse más, lo suficiente para rozar sus miembros y desatar la temperatura entre ambos.

Naruto se las ingenio para quitarle la camisa al mismo tiempo que Sasuke abría la suya de golpe acariciando sus pezones, besando y succionando tanto como tuvo a su alcance. Sus manos descendieron rápidamente entre el abdomen hasta llegar a su cintura. Los jadeos se hicieron más fuertes entre sus bocas unidas cuando Sasuke logró desabrochar su pantalón apretando con fuerza el miembro endurecido de Naruto quien arqueo la espalda dejando su cuello expuesto. Comenzó un suave movimiento arriba y abajo que le valió los balbuceos incoherentes de Naruto.

El rubio apenas podía respirar, solo podía jadear atrapado por la abrumadora sensación, y su raciocinio se perdió en algún lugar donde solo podía obedecer a su cuerpo que le pedía por más. Se aferró a la espalda de Sasuke enterrando el rostro en su cuello dispuesto a dejarse llevar. En algún momento escuchó la voz del moreno, como algo lejano pero no entendía lo que le había dicho hasta que éste tomó su mano llevándola hacia abajo, entre sus cuerpos donde Sasuke había logrado desabrochar su propio pantalón. No pudo reprimir un nuevo gemido cuando lo obligó a presionar su miembro incitándolo a imitar sus acciones. Continuo masturbándolo y sin saber qué más hacer, imitó el mismo movimiento logrando un jadeo ronco en el moreno que disparó su propio urgencia.

Sasuke mantenía los labios fuertemente apretados sintiendo la suave respiración de Naruto en su cuello. Volvió a tomar su mano uniendo sus miembros en una caricia más íntima dejando que su otra mano se deslizara por sus nalgas recorriendo la firmeza de esa piel tan deseada.

– Sas-Sasuke… ya… voy a…

Se separó lo suficiente del rubio para volver a unir sus labios aumentando el movimiento entre sus cuerpos hasta que lo sintió tensarse dejando escapar un último gemido que cubrió sus manos del espeso líquido blanco. Continuo el vaivén tratando de mantener a Naruto en pie por un momento más antes de terminar con un gemido ronco.

Solo podían escuchar sus respiraciones aún agitadas y la mirada algo adormilada de Naruto que volvió a aferrarse a su cuello mientras se deslizaban hasta el piso. Sasuke recorrió su espalda con movimientos circulares besando su frente ligeramente perlada por el sudor. Acarició su cabello removiendo los mechones que se habían adherido a su rostro.

Sabía que no estaba dormido, aunque mantuviera los ojos cerrados y su respiración se hubiera normalizado, pero era agradable verlo así. Tranquilo. Y suyo. Porque estaba seguro que Naruto no le permitiría esa _cercanía_ a nadie más. Y tampoco él lo permitiría.

– Naruto, hay que limpiarnos –el rubio se removió un poco antes de mirarlo.

Por un momento Sasuke olvidó lo que estaba pensando cuando notó el intenso brillo en la mirada azul. Ni siquiera sonreía pero había _algo_ que detuvo su respiración. Naruto frunció el ceño tratando de reincorporarse pero el moreno no dio señas de moverse.

– No vuelvas a irte –su tono era cortante pero el conflicto en sus ojos había vuelto.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– No quiero volver a caer… así que, no te vayas…

Naruto consiguió librarse de su agarre. Por un momento pensó en ignorar el asunto pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron pudo sentir su desesperación. Era un dolor muy grande, el de saber algo perdido y que nunca volvería. _Pero no era justo, ninguno tenía la culpa, ninguno había sido responsable pero fueron obligados a tomar decisiones que no debían… _

– Está bien –sonrió evocando al pasado– en algún momento tenemos que volver.

Naruto tuvo la sensación de haber dicho algo. Y Sasuke creyó escuchar lo mismo pero ninguno se atrevió a confirmarlo. Porque no existían las reencarnaciones. Como tampoco podía existir un ser tan atemorizante como el kyubi. Ni una fuerza más allá de la vida como el chakra. Como tampoco era lógica la marca oscura que había empezado a formarse en el estómago de Naruto.

* * *

**Continuará…**

N/A: Ta-tán xD Creo que ahora si me tarde un poquito más de lo prometido pero al menos ahora sabrán que solo causas de fuerza mayor me impedirán actualizar a tiempo; entiéndase, me enferme . waaa, hasta me da pena decirlo, pero fue horrible, aún ahora todavía me queda la molesta resequedad en la garganta… El caso es que en compensación tenemos un capítulo laaargo y con un poco de suerte terminaré el próximo antes de navidad, con sorpresita y laaaargo también ^^

Pero sigamos, lo importante. Un capítulo más, donde ya vamos abriendo un poco más el camino. Ya había amenazado con que se terminaban los "momentos felices". Ahora solo nos queda seguir hacía el punto de la historia que todos conocemos y que no es tan agradable, pero se supone que Itachi "compró" una oportunidad para esta parejita así que… ya veremos qué sucede.

Creo que me salieron dos o tres escenas medio confusas, espero que no haya sido demasiado.

Ya casi llegamos al momento esperado xP que además nos librara de la actitud Ooc de Naruto y Sasuke…

Que por cierto, me costo trabajo la última escena de este cap, no sé por qué, espero que no haya quedado muy tenso . jejjej, ¿ItaNaru? O.o ese Dei esta más loco que yo…

Respondo a los reviews "anónimos" ^: ^

**Kami Uchiha**: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas al pendiente, ya me dirás que tal quedo el cap. Besos!

**sAsUnAru 43ver**: No fue una escena exactamente fuerte pero ya es algo, no? . Paciencia, habrá más, lo prometo. De momento, capítulo largo para que no extrañes leer mucho. Gracias por el review!

**tsuki-chan666**: Me agrada eso de un Naru pelirrojo XP jejje, pero temo que no lo veremos. Nos acercamos cada vez más para descubrir al supuesto Naruto-gemelo, ya lo verás. Gracias por el review. Cuídate!

**angel19**: Tarde un poquito, pero por fin llego el cap ^^ Gracias por el doble review. Temo que nos acercamos a un final trágico, no lo sé, intento hacerlos felices y no se dejan . Besos!

Es todo por hoy, si las estrellas se alinean adecuadamente nos leeremos antes de navidad. Pórtense mal. Besos!

Yui-chan


	10. Señales de vida

**- . - . -**

**Capítulo 10**

**Señales de vida**

**. - . - .**

Una vez más el sueño lo había abandonado a una hora inusualmente temprana para su acostumbrado estado perezoso. Aunque en esta ocasión fue demasiado, ya que nadie más en su casa había despertado para cuando terminó de ducharse y desayunar. Podría caminar tranquilamente a la escuela y llegaría temprano a la práctica matutina, por primera vez. Pero en cuanto abrió los ojos esa mañana solo tuvo una idea en mente.

Así, veinte minutos antes de las siete, Naruto llegó a la casa de Gaara admirando el amplio portón de madera que custodiaba una sencilla pero espaciosa casa. Nunca antes había estado ahí pero hacía varios meses que conocía esa dirección. Solo tuvo que cerciorarse en la pequeña placa al lado de la puerta antes de tocar el timbre. Esperó escuchando los murmullos típicos de la mañana mirando a su alrededor el vacío de la pequeña calle. Ninguna de las casas vecinas tenía más movimiento que la de Gaara hasta que los pasos rápidos llegaron desde el interior. Temari se asomó entreabriendo la puerta, cuando su mirada se posó en Naruto tardó un poco en reconocerlo antes de salir.

– Ya te había visto antes, ¿cierto? –comentó abriendo la reja.

– Me llamo Naruto, voy a la misma escuela que Gaara… supe que se lastimó ayer.

– Se me hace raro que Gaara tenga amigos, nunca habla de nadie. Pasa –sonrió dejando el camino libre.

Naruto asintió sonriendo para disimular su conflicto interno. Reprimiendo el impulso por relatar toda la historia que Gaara y él compartían como ninjas, que también incluía a Temari y a Kankuro pero obviamente la rubia no entendería sus palabras. Ya se estaba arriesgando bastante con esa visita a _un_ Gaara con el que ni siquiera intercambiaba saludos, pero su conciencia no lo dejaría tranquilo. No podía evitar la preocupación por un _amigo a quien había jurado apoyar sin importar las razones. _

Sus recuerdos eran cada vez más sólidos y con las imágenes venía la pesada carga de las emociones. La culpa predominaba, algo muy en el fondo de si mismo le reclamaba su descuido y el olvido. Aunque no podía explicarlo claramente, era doloroso.

– ¿Estás bien? –Temari apoyó una mano en su hombro al no recibir respuesta a una pregunta que Naruto no escuchó.

– Si, lo siento... Es que… ni siquiera sé como se lastimó –improvisó alejándose en un acto reflejo.

– Si le preguntas no querrá decírtelo. Pero, yo tuve la culpa –se encogió de hombros guiándolo a través de la sala hacia la puerta de vidrio que comunicaba al patio trasero– fue un descuido mío mientras practicaba, él estaba cerca y… el caso es que no es tan grave. Ayer lo revisó el doctor y solo es un daño menor en el músculo. Debería mejorar para mañana pero es demasiado terco –se detuvo en la puerta indicándole que saliera.

Naruto dudó un momento. ¿Por qué volverían a salir?

Pero en cuanto puso un pie fuera casi golpeó a Gaara quien se encontraba sentado del otro lado del cristal mirando algo en el intenso espacio verde frente a él. Naruto dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones muy lentamente sintiéndose un poco intimidado. El pelirrojo ni siquiera lo miraba y él no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación. Sentía que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo, que la distancia había sido tan grande como para hacerles olvidar cómo comportarse. Y por alguna razón también sentía que debía disculparse. Tomó aire bruscamente y se dejo caer donde estaba, sentándose para mirarlo de frente. Pero no fue hasta que Temari intervino que el otro dio muestras de atención.

– ¿Kankuro ya bajo?

– Dijo que ya que tiene la oportunidad llegará lo más tarde que pueda –respondió en un murmullo quedo.

– No mientras yo este a cargo. ¡Dame eso! –señaló el montón de pequeñas bolsitas de tela que Gaara había acomodado a su lado. Apenas se giró para tomar una al azar.

– Ten cuidado con eso, ya le agregué el color.

– ¿En serio? –sus ojos brillaron mirando el bulto. Gaara asintió.

– Por ahora, morado, rojo y negro. Esa es el negro.

– ¡Perfecto! Iré a darle los buenos días –giró volviendo a entrar– ¡Naruto, estás en tu casa! –ante ese último grito, Gaara se giró hacia el rubio como si acabara de notar su presencia.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Supe que te habías lesionado. Solo quise venir para saber cómo estás –sonrió tratando de calmar sus nervios. O al menos por no gritar al sentirse tan fuera de si– y…

– ¿Kakashi te envió?

– No, de hecho nadie sabe que estoy aquí.

– Que interesante –murmuró volviendo su vista al frente– si te vas ahora llegarás a tiempo para la primera clase, pero ya te perdiste la práctica.

– Si… no te molesta, puedo hacerte compañía un rato –empezó a estrujarse las manos lo más discreto que pudo. Hasta él mismo sabía que no podría aguantar ese "mutismo" por mucho tiempo.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque…

– Si nadie te envió, ¿a qué se debe esta _preocupación_?

¡Suficiente! Ese tono irónico al final de su pregunta acabo con el fino hilo de su resistencia pasiva. Se acercó un poco más al otro obligándolo a mirarlo.

– ¡Puede que te parezca absurdo, pero somos parte del mismo equipo. Es completamente normal preocuparse por los amigos, y estoy aquí por eso! No hay ninguna otra razón oculta –apretó los labios en un puchero sosteniendo la mirada fija del pelirrojo que no había cambiado su expresión.

– ¿Amigos?

– ¡Si! Somos parte de un mismo objetivo, eso nos convierte en amigos.

En realidad su respuesta no tenía sentido pero para variar había hablado sin pensar, ya solo le quedaba sostener lo dicho. ¿Cómo explicarle que su amistad había sido sellada a base de golpes? Si, otro recuerdo, pero ya ni siquiera podía remediarlo con golpes mentales. Sino podía enfrentarlo, solo lo dejaría pasar.

– Nos convierte en parte de las amenazas de Kakashi –Naruto arqueo una ceja y Gaara volvió a ignorarlo, pero esta vez pudo notar una leve sonrisa que enseguida ocultó.

– Creí que yo era el único con un historial dudoso -rió alborotando su cabello. Gaara lo miró de reojo apoyándose sobre el vidrio, dejando de lado la posición defensiva– ¿seguro que estás bien?

– Mañana podré volver a la práctica.

– Temari dice que puede empeorar sino descansas. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

– Por llevarles la contra. Kankuro también insistió en que no hiciera esfuerzos, pero exageran. Estoy bien.

– Seguro…

El lugar era bastante tranquilo, tan alejado de la calle principal que no se podía escuchar nada más allá del viento. Apenas un murmullo suave que no alcanzaba a enfriar pero el sol ya estaba lo suficientemente expuesto para cubrir ese pequeño jardín. Cuando Naruto volvió a mirar al pelirrojo, éste ya tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era tan pausada que por un momento pensó que dormía. Lo observó en silencio notando el suave brillo de sol que cubría desde su brazo izquierdo pasando por el hombro hasta bañar parte de su rostro como algo externo que casi parecía _arena_.

Giró su mano mirando la palma, dejándose atrapar por el recuerdo de esa misma arena entre su piel. Gaara _siempre la usaba_, según recordaba había _nacido_ con ella, era parte de su vida y su estilo de pelea. Le servía como protección, con ella su vida siempre estaría segura… _excepto una vez_. Una sola ocasión en que temió perderlo, lo persiguió junto a muchos otros a través del desierto, peleó por llegar a tiempo, siempre con la esperanza firme. Aferrándose a sus ideales, a la confianza que tenía en su _amigo_, en la fuerza que ambos compartían.

_Pero no logró. Era tarde. Una vez más había llegado tarde. Y solo pudo verlo morir._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza asaltado por las emociones, sus puños apretados con fuerza mientras volvía a _vivir_ la impotencia. El dolor por haber fallado. Tratando de reprimir el deseo de venganza contra su asesino. Contra todos _ellos_…

– Si realmente no vas a irte –la voz de Gaara lo devolvió bruscamente a la realidad dejándole el sabor amargo en la boca. Mismo que nacía en su estómago amenazando con devolver su desayuno. Sus manos temblaban, el dolor que lo asfixiaba no se iba. Pero solo podía pensar en lo feliz que estaba por ver a Gaara_ con vida_. Sintió las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y no pudo mirar al pelirrojo aunque éste intentó encararlo– podrías ayudarme a entrenar.

– Creí que debías mantener reposo… –murmuró mirando en la dirección opuesta, aunque una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

– Se supone. Pero ya tendré tiempo para descansar cuando la competencia termine.

– De acuerdo –finalmente lo miró– ¿qué tienes planeado?

– En la estancia, justo detrás de mí –señaló el vidrio en que estaba recargado– hay una bolsa café…

– ¡Ya entendí! –saltó volviendo al interior.

– También la katana –murmuró, inquieto porque Naruto no hiciera demasiado ruido.

Pero el rubio solo quería una excusa para recuperar la compostura. Entró corriendo hacia el sillón que tenía el respaldo contra la puerta del jardín, esperó un momento y respiró profundamente permitiendo que el nuevo aire en sus pulmones se llevará los últimos resquicios de semejante recuerdo. Tratando de ignorar el hecho de que _un grupo de asesinos se había llevado la vida de Gaara_. ¿Por qué querrían matarlo…?

No, no, la bolsa, se suponía que buscaba una bolsa.

Revisó el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el sillón pero no había nada. Rodeó el mueble encontrando la katana debajo de éste y la bolsa al lado de una maceta. El resto de la casa era un completo silencio. Pero no se entretuvo más y volvió junto a Gaara quien de algún modo había logrado ponerse en pie. Eso, o que realmente no estaba tan lastimado, y como él mismo decía, solo exageraban.

– ¿Tus hermanos no tienen clases? –cuestionó extendiendo la bolsa, pero Gaara la rechazó tomando la katana.

– Consiguieron un permiso especial para ausentarse hasta que termine la competencia –retiró la funda de la katana revelando una espada delgada, sin mayores ornamentos. Casi parecía un juguete– pueden faltar a clases pero deben mantenerse al corriente con las tareas y los exámenes. Ahora, solo tienes que…

– ¿Qué es esto? –lo interrumpió mostrando una de las varias pelotas de tela que contenía la bolsa. La pequeña esfera irregular rellena de tierra, harina o algo similar, tenía una curiosa franja roja alrededor, hecha de una tela mucho más sensible que la esfera misma.

– Solo tienes que lanzarlas –continuo tratando de convencerse en que el otro lo escuchaba– he estado practicando con ellas desde hace un par de días así que ya debería ser capaz de romperlas –afirmó el mango de la katana entre ambas manos, girando para encontrar el punto de firmeza exacto.

– ¿Lanzarlas hacia ti…?

– Retrocede un par de pasos y lánzala como si fuera béisbol.

Naruto frunció el ceño sin terminar de entender la idea, pero hizo lo indicado. A poco más de un metro de distancia hacia la izquierda de Gaara sacudió la pelota un par de veces antes de arrojarla contra el pelirrojo. Quizá en una mala posición, pues éste solo giró la espada golpeando con el dorso. Tras recibir la indicación, Naruto volvió a intentarlo, lanzó la siguiente en un ángulo diferente. Gaara adoptó una nueva pose defensiva sin apartar la vista del objetivo pero volvió a golpearla con el lado sin filo.

Continuaron cuatro o cinco golpes más antes que Kankuro apareciera, mirándolos desde la puerta. Aunque estando tras él, Gaara no fue consciente de su presencia y Naruto apenas lo vio un segundo antes de volver su atención a la siguiente pelota. Kankuro los observó en silencio cruzándose de brazos mientras Gaara seguía golpeando en falso y Naruto no podía entender lo que intentaba, apenas seis tiros más antes que la bolsa se vaciara. Gaara aprovechó para ajustar su agarre y realizar un ligero chequeo al filo de la katana, mientras Naruto recuperaba las pelotas. Kankuro se le unió recibiendo una mirada un tanto hostil del pelirrojo.

– Deberías descansar –comentó acercándose al menor.

– Estoy harto de ese comentario. ¿Cómo te deshiciste de Temari?

– Muy gracioso. Querías que yo lidiara con ella –Naruto se acercó tendiendo la bolsa para que Kankuro devolviera las pelotas– ¿y tú eres…?

– Amigo de Gaara –anunció antes que el otro tuviera oportunidad de hablar. Kankuro lo miró con la misma mueca extraña que ya había recibido de Gaara– me llamo Naruto.

– Naruto… no te recuerdo, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

– Solo quería asegurarme que Gaara estaba bien. Y de paso lo ayudo a entrenar… creo –dijo mirando de nuevo la esfera de tela.

– Sirven para agudizar su vista y tiempos de reacción –explicó el mayor– esta hecha a base de resilina pero la zona roja es tela común. Si puede lograrlo, debe golpear esa zona para romperla. Y podría, si tuviera un buen apoyo –comentó señalando el pie de Gaara que no dejaba caer completamente.

– Es increíble… –murmuró rozando la marca roja– ¿puedo intentarlo? –una vez más lo miraron como si tuviera tres ojos pero Gaara cedió la katana mostrándole el peso que tenía la madera– ¿también es necesario? –sonrió ajustando el agarre, comprendiendo el por qué Gaara lo necesitaba.

– Imagina que si puedes golpearla con ese peso, tu velocidad se duplicara cuando uses una espada normal –continuó Kankuro tomando la primera pelota. Se alejó un poco y esperó hasta que Naruto se adaptó al peso– procura golpear con el dorso hasta que estés seguro de que puedes acertar o terminaras lastimándote.

Lanzó la primera que pasó limpiamente hasta el suelo, y si no fuera porque los anfitriones tenían un carácter similar hubieran estallado en carcajadas. Naruto se preparó para la siguiente pero una vez más falló. Al tercer intento logró rozarla apenas para desviar su trayectoria. Para cuando se terminó el contenido de la bolsa había logrado golpear apenas seis con un intento fallido al girar el filo con lo que comprendió por qué no debía hacerlo. Dado que ambos eran materiales duros, golpeados con la fuerza que el peso de la katana imponía, se conseguía un ligero tirón en las manos que recorría desde la muñeca hasta el hombro.

– Es más difícil de lo que parece –sonrió alborotando su cabello, Gaara le pidió la katana y Kankuro aprovechó para revisar su brazo.

– Gaara ya lleva un par de días en esto. De hecho ya debió lograrlo pero prefiere competir contra Temari por "el accidente más absurdo". Parece que estás bien. Mueve el brazo en círculos –Naruto imitó el movimiento que le mostraba estirando el brazo lentamente.

– ¿Temari también participa en combate?

– En exhibición –respondió tomando la bolsa que Gaara había vuelto a llenar. Esperó a que se alistara para un nuevo intento, cuando un sonido silbante se escapó entre el silencio que habían adoptado– no sé que harán los otros equipos pero su rutina es bastante suicida.

– ¿Crees que le moleste si miró su práctica?

– Supongo que no, mientras no la distraigas. Sigue el pasillo debajo de las escaleras, la segunda puerta a la izquierda te lleva al otro lado del jardín –Naruto asintió desapareciendo sin decir más. Kankuro se giró para lanzar la primera pelota– creí que estabas harto de esta competencia –comentó tratando de no sonreír. Aquel había sido el comentario molesto del pelirrojo luego de lastimarse, alegando que renunciaría en cuanto viera a Kakashi. Pero Gaara lo ignoró manteniendo su atención en las pequeñas esferas.

– ¿Y dejar que tu equipo sin forma gane?

– Estoy seguro que ganaremos. Ya lo decían en las revistas ¿cierto? Tenemos "al novato estrella" –Gaara frunció el ceño golpeando la pelota con más fuerza de la necesaria hacia la copa de un árbol donde se quedó atrapada– creo que ese chico es interesante –comentó mirando la pelota– consiguió lo que ni Temari ni yo pudimos –lanzó la siguiente casi tomando por sorpresa al menor. Pero apesar del incómodo ángulo en que giró su brazo, finalmente logró golpear con el filo en el punto exacto que hizo estallar la pequeña pelota en una nube de polvo– ¿lo ves? –sonrió dando por terminada la práctica.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Naruto no tardó en llegar al lado opuesto del jardín, que, como ya había notado, estaba separado por una delgada pared de enredaderas. El silencio parecía un elemento natural en toda la casa y sus alrededores, ya que una vez más se vio envuelto por éste mientras buscaba con la mirada a la mayor de los hermanos Sabaku. En ese extremo de la propiedad era donde lucían un par de árboles frutales un tanto grandes y bastante frondosos, pero fue en medio de éstos donde surgía un suave silbido que se repitió varias veces orientando al rubio.

Caminó un poco más despacio cuidando de no hacer ruido pero la concentración de Temari parecía inquebrantable mientras observaba un punto fijo frente a ella. Sus manos se deslizaban con destreza creando una suave danza que se combinaba con el movimiento casi imperceptible de sus pies. Y aunque el encanto de tal rutina era suficiente para mantener la atención sobre ella, lo más increíble era el par de abanicos que sostenía en cada mano. Piezas individuales de colores suaves y un bello decorado de flores, en un tamaño de casi el doble en comparación a un abanico normal.

Naruto la observó embelesado dejándose caer en el pasto desde donde tuvo una mejor perspectiva del movimiento, incluso pudo notar un sutil halo brillante alrededor de los abanicos. Rápidamente lo asoció con un reflejo del sol pero en el siguiente paso de Temari notó que el destello era parte del abanico, algo muy parecido a un listón. Mismo que brilló con más fuerza cuando una suave brisa de aire surco el jardín agitando las hojas de los árboles cercanos, arrancando algunas que descendieron alrededor de la rubia como si fueran parte de su rutina. Apenas un parpadeo y pudo notar la punta de una daga que se deslizaba por debajo de cada abanico. Temari nunca dejo de moverse, con la misma gracia y destreza, sin romper su propio ritmo pero dos sonidos silbantes cortaron el ir y venir del aire. Al segundo siguiente un par de hojas terminaron en el suelo atravesadas por las dagas.

Naruto parpadeo confundido, ni siquiera pudo notar el momento en que lanzó las dagas, ¿cómo podía hacerlo sin soltar los abanicos?

– ¿Aún sigues aquí? –volvió su atención hacia la rubia, quien ya se había detenido, su respiración un tanto golpeada mientras recuperaba las dagas– no lo tomes a mal, es solo que Gaara… no suele ser un buen anfitrión –corrigió sin disimulo pero Naruto tenía la mirada fija en las dagas, se puso de pie lentamente mientras se acercaba– Kankuro apuesta a que terminaré matándome con una de estás –sonrió tendiéndole la pieza.

– Es genial –balbuceo mirando la pequeña arma como si fuera un valioso tesoro– eres muy hábil. ¡Y no sabía que competirías!

– ¿Lo ves? Por eso me parecía extraño que dijeras que Gaara es tu amigo.

– Lo es. Solo que no lo recuerda –devolvió la daga ignorando la mirada confusa de Temari– pero creo que ya debo irme.

– ¿Dónde esta Gaara? –lo detuvo antes de que entrara.

– Entrenando. Le dije que no se esforzara pero creo que en su lugar, yo haría lo mismo.

– ¿Lo convenciste para que entrenara?

– ¿Convencerlo? Pero si él se ha dedicado mucho a esta competencia.

– Lo sé… en realidad yo no diría que esta "interesado" pero después de que se lesionó se molestó mucho. Creí… nos dio a entender, que renunciaría.

– No me dio esa impresión –murmuró distraído.

– ¿Por qué nunca habías venido? Me refiero a visitarnos…

– Creo… que también lo olvidé –sonrió en un gesto muy amplio que aunque solo logró confundir más a Temari la aturdió suficiente para no saber qué responder.

– ¿Naruto, nos vamos? –la voz de Gaara llegó desde el interior de la casa llamando la atención de ambos, tras el pelirrojo Kankuro se acercó.

– ¿Estás seguro, creí que descansarías un par de días?

– No, ya estoy cansado de los comentarios sin sentido –Kankuro hizo un sonido extraño tratando de no reír.

– También es un poco tarde para nosotros, Temari –sonrió con inocencia el segundo de los hermanos.

Naruto no fue consciente del intercambio de miradas entre ellos, estaba demasiado contento consigo mismo como para prestarles más atención de la necesaria. Por primera vez desde hacia varios días, no sintió la opresión en el pecho como si se recriminara a si mismo el haber olvidado algo importante. Aquella sensación cambió dejándole un agradable resquicio de esperanza. "_Todo estará bien_", era lo único que se repetía una y otra vez ensanchando su sonrisa un poco más.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Sasuke despertó aquella mañana más temprano de lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Ni siquiera el sol había empezado su día cuando descubrió que no tenía sueño y ni siquiera se esforzó por quedarse más tiempo en cama. Así, más de una hora antes de que iniciara la práctica matutina, ya estaba aseado, presentable, desayunado y listo para salir pero no tenía caso llegar a la escuela cuando muy probablemente ni siquiera estaría abierta.

Durante un largo momento se detuvo frente a la ventana mirando el cambio matutino de colores en el cielo. Poco a poco la oscuridad de la noche daba paso a la brillante luz de día en un movimiento tan lento y tan rápido al mismo tiempo. Por alguna razón un espectáculo natural tan común que se repetía día a día dejo su mente en blanco hasta que el recuerdo de la tarde anterior se abrió paso a través de su adormilada mente.

_Naruto…_

Era el único que podía adueñarse de su propia mente con tanta fuerza. Cerró los ojos aceptando la intromisión, la cálida molestia que removía todo dentro de si. Aunque su propio orgullo se impusiera para tratar de mantener sus sentimientos al margen, aún quería descubrir si Naruto era capaz de romper esa última barrera auto-impuesta. No recordaba el por qué pero era una sensación casi tan atrayente como la misma que lo empujaba a mantener cerca a ese pequeño y alborotador rubio. Se llevó una mano a la frente, cerca del ojo izquierdo donde la punzada de dolor a la que empezaba a acostumbrarse volvía a molestar.

– ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? –todavía sentía un leve escozor en el ojo por lo que se limitó a mirar a su hermano a través del cristal.

Itachi encontró su mirada en el reflejo, frunció el ceño cuando el menor lo evadió. Pero estaba seguro de haber visto un ligero resquicio rojo en sus ojos. Inmediatamente lo asoció con la presencia del sharingan, y aunque la primera impresión fue verlo como un gran avance, últimamente se había vuelto tan meticuloso como _solía ser_. Hasta él mismo tuvo que admitir que poco a poco se sentía más en control de su propia persona, siendo capaz de percibir el cambio en el semblante de Sasuke. Ahora le preocupaba conocer el motivo "oportuno" que detonó tal reacción.

Naruto no estaba cerca.

– No podía dormir –respondió manteniendo la mirada alejada de su hermano, incluso del reflejo de éste.

– Normal. No lo necesitas –dijo como si fuera lógico. Se acercó al menor pero Sasuke volvió a esquivarlo girando hacia el sillón donde había dejado su mochila. Fingió buscar algo dentro de ella sintiendo la presencia de Itachi tras él– si consideramos que las ilusiones carecen de la realidad suficiente como para clasificarlas en el mundo de los sueños. Y los sueños están relacionados con el descanso del cuerpo físico. Entonces, dentro de una ilusión no necesitas dormir, ¿cierto? –Sasuke se giró lentamente con una mirada fulminante, pero el tono de Itachi era tan seco como su expresión.

– No quiero hablar sobre esto… otra vez –acomodó la mochila en su hombro esperando que Itachi se moviera para que pudiera pasar.

– Pero yo si –terció ignorando la demanda silenciosa de Sasuke.

Mirándolo de cerca, pudo notar con más claridad la marca roja en su ojo. Ya casi desaparecía pero aún pudo distinguirla. Frunció el ceño hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. Podía recordar el momento exacto en que selló el genjutsu, mientras _vivía,_ pero no podía asegurar cuánto tiempo paso hasta que se activó, o mejor dicho, lo activaron. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su muerte hasta que ese momento? ¿Cuánto sabía Sasuke sobre el tema? Si no lo averiguaba solo le quedaba improvisar. Se concentró lo más rápido que pudo, con el limite de chakra que el genjutsu forzaba. Al parpadeo siguiente supo que lo había logrado. El calorcito en sus ojos le dio la confianza pero la mirada confusa de Sasuke le dio la certeza. Poco a poco su mirada se ajustó permitiéndole _ver_ más allá del cuerpo de su hermano. Era obvio, que él, de en toda la gente falsa de la ilusión tuviera chakra pero había algo raro en éste. Las líneas brillantes que corrían por su cuerpo…

– ¿Qué es…? –la pregunta de Sasuke lo tomó por sorpresa debilitando su inestable concentración.

– Ahora no podrás negar lo que puedes ver –se recuperó casi sin pensarlo. Si era la única forma de salvarlo…– tonto hermano.

Sasuke no pudo negarlo. Pero tampoco iba a aceptarlo. Frunció el ceño tratando de mantener la compostura mientras el miedo empezaba a hacerse presente. Cerró los puños con fuerza ocultando el temblor de sus brazos. El miedo crecía poco a poco dentro de si pero no entendía por qué. Los ojos de Itachi se colorearon de un intenso rojo, mismo que Sasuke había visto en los propios, era sangre lo que iluminaba su mirada y aún así lo más atemorizante era el gesto._ Ya antes lo había visto_… _antes… el olor a sangre impregnado en el ambiente, el aire frío que acompaña a la muerte, el silencio… su mundo destruido en un parpadeo… y la única figura en pie era la de Itachi. Mirándolo justo como…_ ahora. El mismo vacío en su mirada dejando clara una amenaza…

– Aún no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme –siseo dando un paso al frente, sin notarlo Sasuke retrocedió golpeando la pared tras de si. Sus ojos dejaban escapar la lucha interna que estaba librando.

Ni siquiera podía escuchar con claridad las palabras de su hermano. El dolor al que ya se creía acostumbrado, había alcanzando un nivel más profundo y cortante dentro de su pecho. _El saber que lo había perdido todo. Estaba solo. Ya no le quedaba nada… _

– Eres débil…

Solo el miedo. Su mirada flaqueo. La arrogancia había desaparecido. El pasado se abría camino a través de los recuerdos devolviendo el dolor…

– Es porque te falta odio.

– No… –bajó la cabeza ocultando sus ojos entre el cabello que se mecía– ¿por qué lo hiciste…?

Itachi detuvo su lento andar a escasos dos pasos del menor. Pero no pudo continuar. Dolía. Sasuke jamás lo sabría pero destruir el alma de su propio hermano ya había sido difícil una vez. Cuando murió aceptó que había cumplido su objetivo y no tendría que usar la máscara. Pero se equivoco, había fallado una segunda vez. Una segunda vez que Sasuke debía pagar. Tomó aire tratando de deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Acercó su mano lentamente a Sasuke.

– ¡Sasuke! ¡Itachi! –ambos reaccionaron ante la voz de su madre pero ninguno se movió– ¡lo siento mucho, me quedé dormida! ¿Dónde…? –se escucharon sus pasos rápidos por todo el piso superior abriendo y cerrando puertas hasta que llegó al pie de la escalera– ya están despiertos… lo siento, prepararé el desayuno enseguida… –corrió hacia la cocina sin prestarles demasiada atención, aunque solo Itachi le devolvió la mirada.

Sasuke parpadeo confundido, saliendo del incómodo _trance_. Miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse cuando su mirada se poso en Mikoto, dando vueltas por la pequeña cocina diciendo algo que no pudo comprender. Itachi lo observó en silencio, se veía terriblemente cansado, como si fuera a colapsar en cualquier segundo, y tuvo que reprimir su intentó por acercarse. Volvió a marcar su distancia, confiando que no hubiera exagerado. La expresión de Sasuke era demasiado vacía para poder asegurarlo.

– ¿…no lo crees, Sasuke? –sonrió Mikoto asomándose con un sartén en la mano.

Tanto ella como Itachi esperaron alguna respuesta pero Sasuke la miraba como si no la conociera, dio un paso, luego otro y finalmente salió corriendo, dejando las preguntas inquietas de Mikoto en el aire.

Itachi dejo escapar un suspiro cansado. Ahora solo podía confiar en Naruto.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Naruto siempre había sido muy alegre, demasiado, quizá. Podía decirse que era la única persona a quien todos en Konoha conocían, ya fuera por alguna de sus extrañas cualidades o porque había quemado, golpeado o gritado a algo o alguien a su alrededor. Eso, Gaara lo sabía, pero ya que compartía prácticamente todo su tiempo al lado de Sasuke, el pelirrojo optó por no acercársele demasiado. Por esa misma razón, era extraño que dicho rubio lo tratara como si fueran amigos. Todo el camino que les tomó llegar a la escuela, desde el punto donde se separaron de Kankuro y Temari; Naruto no dejo de hablar, de todo y nada a la vez pero, por _primera vez_, Gaara se dio la oportunidad de conocerlo, respondiendo cada pregunta que recibió, por más absurda que fuera. Incluso lo acompañó a su salón y cuando la campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases dejó de sonar, Naruto salió corriendo con esa imborrable sonrisa suya.

El rubio ni siquiera fue consciente de la inquietud de Gaara, para él, ellos siempre habían sido amigos. Al menos desde el momento en que _descubrieron_ que no eran tan diferentes. Aunque este Gaara no lo supiera. De camino a su propio salón, Naruto se encontró considerando la posibilidad de que Gaara también _hubiera olvidado_. Sasuke, Sai y él mismo… ¿por qué solo ellos? ¿Qué era diferente?

Entró al salón sin mayor ceremonia, al mismo tiempo que Kurenai, quien paso de largo acomodando sus libros, miró al grupo pidiendo silencio y un poco de orden, esperando que todos ocuparan sus lugares. Naruto llegó a su banca pero se detuvo mirando un par de sitios atrás, donde el lugar de Sasuke estaba vacío. Escuchó la voz de Kurenai pidiendo que se sentara pero fue Sakura quien lo apuró tirando de su manga. Frunció el ceño y tomó asiento mirando de reojo detrás de él. Sakura lo notó e imitó su reacción, aunque siempre tenía una mirada hostil preparada para Naruto no pudo evitar que una sonrisa triste cruzara su rostro.

Kurenai empezó la clase hablando, una vez más, sobre los próximos exámenes que para el equipo 7 llegarían el siguiente lunes. Apesar de las múltiples quejas, Naruto se desconectó del entorno, apoyó el mentón sobre su palma y se hundió en sus pensamientos. Ya de por si era extraña la ausencia de Sasuke, siendo el único en clase con un registro perfecto de asistencia, pero Naruto no iba a negar que sentía cierto alivio. Él mismo había considerado faltar a clases, por ello no le importó visitar a Gaara sabiendo que el pelirrojo no podía asistir, o al menos eso pensó, sin contar con que era tan perfeccionista como Sasuke.

No era que tuviera miedo, eso era ridículo. Pero no sabía cómo debía actuar. La tarde anterior, él… Sasuke… en realidad ambos habían… _eso_. Cerró los ojos en una mueca de dolor que Kurenai encontró muy graciosa. Pero Naruto estaba resistiendo el impulso por estrellarse contra la banca. Sasuke lo hacía sentir extraño. Si es que eso era un sentimiento. No podía evitar estar cerca de él, era agradable, algo que se volvió natural en algún momento que nunca supo. Era feliz a su lado, ya fuera discutiendo o en completo silencio, aunque siempre se refirió a ese sentimiento como amistad, Sasuke se había encargado de darle otro significado. Algo, que de momento, no terminaba de comprender, pero cada vez que lo tocaba, cuando se besaban, cuando estaban tan cerca… todo eso se sentía tan… normal. La preocupación repentina que lo asaltó ante la ausencia de Sasuke, ¿también era _normal_?

Volvió a mirar hacia atrás, cuando se giró al frente su mirada se cruzó con Kurenai quien se detuvo a su lado y le sonrió señalando su libro, que ni siquiera había abierto. Sonrió a modo de disculpa y se apresuró a seguir la lección aunque apenas le dio la vuelta a un par de hojas antes de distraerse nuevamente. Sasuke había dicho que le gustaba, y él aún no le había dado una respuesta pero… lo de la tarde anterior…

– Naruto-kun –llamó Kurenai, esta vez inclinándose para acercar su rostro– ¿estás bien? Tu cara esta roja –señaló aumentando el rubor en las mejillas del rubio al sentirse descubierto. Algunas risillas alrededor solo lograron incomodarlo más, pero asintió con una media sonrisa.

Kurenai lo dejo tranquilo el resto de la clase pero no dejo de mirarlo sabiendo que era el único en ese salón que no estaba poniendo atención. Rápidamente lo asoció con la competencia, compartiendo su entusiasmo. Estaba convencida de que su nueva propuesta sería bien recibida, ya hablaría con Naruto y el resto del equipo durante la práctica, solo debía asegurarse que dicho rubio asistiera. Volvió a centrarse cuando Lee terminó de leer lo indicado.

A espaldas de Naruto, Sakura pudo notar su extraño comportamiento ya que no paraba de moverse. Una y otra vez miraba algo por encima de su hombro; y más de una vez estuvo a punto de gritarle que se detuviera. Pero cuando captó lo mismo que el otro miraba volvió a sentir esa horrible _cosa_ que revoloteaba en su estómago, torturándose con la misma pregunta: ¿por qué ese par tenían que ser tan unidos? ¿Por qué Sasuke nunca la había notado apesar de sus esfuerzos? Naruto era mil veces más simple y era la única persona que Sasuke notaba.

Genial. Ya empezaba otra vez con sus ideas pesimistas. Se prometió a si misma que no iba a rendirse y solo podía dejarse llevar por celos hacia un amigo. Porque ellos solo eran amigos… si tan solo pudiera convencerse de ello. Era lo más obvio, ¿qué otra cosa sería si no?

Estaba a punto de acompañar a Naruto en sus intentos por golpearse contra la mesa cuando la campana sonó. Como si una fuerza ajena a si misma escuchara sus plegarias silenciosas, levantó la mirada justo en el momento en que Hinata cruzaba el pasillo. La siguió hasta que desapareció de su vista y entonces recordó que ella podía ayudarla. Se levantó de golpe al mismo tiempo que Naruto pero ella fue más rápida para salir rozando su brazo en un movimiento que espabiló un poco al rubio. Pero no lo suficiente.

Mientras los pasillos se llenaban del ir y venir propio del cambio de hora, Naruto corría en dirección contraria por el amplio corredor hasta el final de éste que terminaba con una escalera hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo. Disminuyó el ritmo hasta detenerse mirando alternadamente ambos caminos, un par de pasos lo llevaron escaleras abajo, pero se detuvo con un pie en el aire. Retrocedió quedando a la mitad del camino de quienes subían o bajaban pero ninguno se molestó en mirar la expresión confusa de su rostro. Se sostuvo del barandal mientras su mente trataba de comprender aquella sensación opresora. Había _algo_ que rondaba el aire, algo que si se pudiera ver sería una luz tintineante pero solo podía _sentirla_. Y no era la primera vez.

"_Claro, el chakra_" pensó como si fuera obvio, ignorando la vocecita que insistía en que eso ni siquiera existía. Pero sabía lo que era, y más importante, no era una energía desconocida. Era precisamente lo que estaba buscando. Giró apuntó de golpear a una chica que bajaba las escaleras. Se olvidó de disculparse y retomó su carrera escaleras arriba, un par de pisos más que lo separaban de la azotea.

Sabía que el chakra pertenecía a Sasuke, ya lo había sentido antes… cuando buscaba a la mascota de Shino.

Abrió la puerta metálica con un golpe sordo que rompió la tranquilidad del último piso pero el lugar estaba vacío y demasiado pequeño para detenerse a buscar demasiado. Al menos de ese lado. Rodeo el espacio que sostenía la cisterna recuperándose de la carrera con una sonrisa de medio lado al ver a Sasuke. El muy bastardo tenía el descaro de ¿dormir? Él preocupándose por… eso no importaba, el caso es que pudo avisarle… es decir, si hubiera sabido que sería una clase absurda pudo haber entrenado… o… demonios, ni siquiera podía engañarse a si mismo.

Se acercó con cautela, listo para un golpe sorpresa. Pero cuando tuvo las manos sobre el rostro del moreno solo pudo mirarlo. Se sentó observando su semblante tranquilo, la respiración lenta que subía y bajaba, hasta el aire se movía con suavidad a su alrededor meciendo su cabello, y el cuello de su camisa. Apoyó el mentón en la palma sobre sus piernas cruzadas, frunciendo el ceño. Incluso alguien como Sasuke se veía tan apacible mientras dormía, apesar de que siempre lo veía con esa mueca molesta prácticamente grabada en el rostro, se veía tan… diferente. Pero, no era la primera vez que lo notaba. Siendo su rival, no podía negar que estaba al pendiente de Sasuke a cada momento del día. Quizá era un mal hábito pero tenía que conocerlo suficiente para poder vencerlo…

Parpadeo confundido dejando escapar el aire lentamente. Ellos ya se _conocían_. En otro _tiempo_, en otra _vida_. Por eso sus sentimientos lo confundían tanto, ya que no habían surgido de la noche a la mañana, era algo que siempre había existido. Una curiosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sin que fuera consciente de ello, pero para Sasuke, quien recién abría los ojos, fue la respuesta que había esperado. Naruto ya no lo miraba, su atención se había perdido en algún punto más allá del cielo que rodeaba la altura del edificio. Pero sus pensamientos se reflejaban en el intenso azul de sus ojos. Sasuke lo observó sin moverse esperando que terminara sus cavilaciones.

– ¿Piensas quedarte toda la mañana? –Naruto dio un ligero brinco al escucharlo.

– ¿Estabas despierto?

– No. Pero haces mucho ruido –volvió a cerrar los ojos cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ni siquiera me moví! –e inmediatamente cerró la boca cuando Sasuke lo miró de reojo arqueando la ceja en su acostumbrado gesto de superioridad– olvida eso, ¿por qué faltaste a clase? Creí que nunca romperías tu registro perfecto –Sasuke dejo escapar el aire en un suspiro cansado, mirando hacia el cielo.

– También lo creí.

Una vez más el silencio se hizo presente, pero era tan común entre ellos que a ninguno le molesto. Naruto no podía borrar su sonrisa así que optó por recostarse al lado de Sasuke mirando el mismo punto infinito que éste. No tardó demasiado en extender el brazo haciendo movimientos irregulares con el dedo, seguía algunas nubes y murmuraba sus formas. Conocía lo suficiente al Uchiha como para saber que su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí y que no volvería hasta que encontrara la solución a lo que fuera que lo estuviera inquietando. Pero tampoco quería dejarlo solo y si su compañía aún no le molestaba era porque, quizá, tenía algo que decirle. Entonces, esperaría.

– ¡Y esa se parece a ti! –rió con ganas logrando la atención del moreno quien apenas le concedió una mirada sin apenas moverse.

– Shinobi… ¿cierto? –murmuró cansado. Naruto dejo de reír esperando que continuara– ahora Itachi no deja de hablar sobre ello.

– ¿Por eso estás enojado? –acusó en un tono casi insultante.

– Tú tampoco dejas de hablar sobre ellos.

– ¿De qué hablas? Ya lo olvide, ¿qué se supone que eran?

– Tú… eres el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.

Como impulsado por un resorte, Naruto se levantó mirando a Sasuke con miedo. De nuevo esa incómoda sensación. Una opresión en el pecho que le reclamaba el _haber olvidado_. Se giró rápidamente negándose a mirarlo, sus palabras retumbaban en su mente mezclándose con una serie de imágenes… de nuevo se veía a si mismo vistiendo el traje naranja… Sasuke, inevitablemente estaba cerca de él, con esa ropa sencilla en azul y blanco… el entrenamiento para escalar árboles…

– Inari… –murmuró cubriéndose la boca.

…hubo una pelea… podía ver espejos, agua, una máscara… ellos eran el equipo 7…

– ¿Quienes éramos en nuestras vidas pasadas?

La voz de Sasuke lo liberó de aquel torbellino de imágenes y sonidos, aún mantenía la mano en su rostro, notando su respiración agitada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el sudor frío que corría por su sien, incluso su cabeza punzaba como si se hubiera detenido en seco luego de girar sin control. Aunque Sasuke ni siquiera lo miraba, Naruto se había mantenido de espaldas, bajó la cabeza permitiendo que su cabello cubriera parte de su rostro.

– ¿Por qué de pronto es tan importante? –su voz fue apenas un murmullo, no podía contener el temblor que se reflejaba en ese simple gesto.

Finalmente Sasuke lo miró, tratando de encontrar su mirada primero y luego notando el espasmo que recorría su espalda. Se levantó esperando alguna nueva reacción pero Naruto apenas se encogió en si mismo cuando sintió al otro sentándose tras él, espalda contra espalda. Pronto el calor de ambos se volvió uno, Sasuke mirando hacia el cielo y Naruto algo en su regazo. La calma volvió disipando el miedo, sin que lo supieran, de ambos.

– Quiero saber… quiénes éramos –repitió dejando escapar las palabras con una calma exagerada.

– ¿De qué serviría? –murmuró. Sin saber de dónde venía el _dolor_, ¿acaso era un sentimiento que estaba compartiendo con Sasuke?

– Quiero asegurarme de que Itachi miente. Esta convencido de que existen las reencarnaciones. Que tú y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo. Y que yo debo odiarlo.

– Eso no es posible –sonrió recargándose un poco más– ¿por qué odiarías a tu propio hermano?

– No podría hacerlo… –dijo sin pensarlo, aunque su voz parecía una pregunta a si mismo.

– Por supuesto que no. Tu familia es lo más importante que tienes. Tú nunca…

– A menos que… –Naruto se guardó su comentario, ladeando el rostro para encararlo– supongo que si hiciera algo realmente malo.

– No puedo creer que lo estés pensando. Itachi es la persona más amable que conozco –se separó obligándose a encararlo– Siempre lo ha sido, incluso contigo que eres un auténtico bastardo. Eres tú el que…

– ¡¿Quieres dejar de hablar de él? –Naruto ya aferraba el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke cuando éste reaccionó imitándolo– sé perfectamente quien es. Es mi hermano. Pero no soporto que tú…

– No podrías –sonrió confiado bajando las manos.

– ¿Qué…?

– Tú no podrías odiarlo. En el fondo sé que lo quieres. Tal vez más que a tus padres. Y lo sé porque yo sentiría lo mismo, si tuviera un hermano.

Sasuke reprimió el impulso por golpearlo. Era obvio que no estaban hablando de lo mismo, pero quizá Naruto jamás dejaría su ingenuidad. Y quizá, él no podría frenar sus sentimientos hacia el _ingenuo_ y torpe rubio. No podía evitar que su desesperación tomara forma y escapara en cada una de sus palabras. Increíblemente eso no era suficiente para que Naruto lo entendiera. Pero su último comentario, le recordó que el rubio no veía a Itachi como algo más que un hermano. Y lo sabía, demonios, claro que lo sabía pero era tan fácil olvidarlo.

Esa mañana cuando encaró a Itachi, supo que estaba enfrentando algo más que simples palabras, era una parte de su vida que no comprendía pero que era terriblemente dolorosa. Había _algo_ en las memorias del ninja _que fue_, teñido de sangre y un intenso sentimiento de culpa. Lentamente soltó la camisa de Naruto acariciando su rostro, en un movimiento suave recorrió el mentón, frotando su dedo contra los labios ligeramente abiertos. Pudo sentirlo tensarse bajo su toque, pero se concentró en la sensación, rozando su mejilla, sin perder el contacto visual aunque sus pensamientos seguían en las palabras de Itachi. No podía explicarlo, quizá por eso le era tan difícil hablarlo con Naruto pero estaba convencido que la razón por la que _debía_ odiar a su hermano era la misma por la que debía odiarse a si mismo. Había un asunto pendiente en su vida pasada que bien podía explicar los recuerdos que iban y venían. Al menos para él pero, ¿qué relación tenían con Naruto?

– ¿Sasuke…? –volvió su atención a Naruto cuya voz era un débil susurro pero sus ojos le transmitieron la calma que siempre _necesitó_. La preocupación brillaba en las orbes azules, por un segundo, casi, doblegando la entereza del Uchiha. Aunque se recuperó al segundo siguiente apoyando la mano libre en el estómago de Naruto. No necesitó demasiada fuerza para obligarlo a recostarse dejando su rostro para no apoyar su peso sobre el menor.

– Dilo –Naruto parpadeo sin comprender. Y Sasuke tampoco sabía qué era lo que quería, solo necesitaba escuchar su voz. Solo eso– dilo.

– No sé de que…

El resto de su queja se perdió cuando Sasuke unió sus labios, un ligero roce que repitió un par de veces antes de juguetear con su lengua hasta que Naruto se unió a sus intenciones, deslizando tímidamente su mano por el brazo del moreno. Sasuke dejo escapar su propia mano bajo la camisa pero permaneció ahí, acariciando la piel alrededor del ombligo creando, sin saberlo, una oleada de calor que coloreó intensamente las mejillas de Naruto quien gimió dentro del beso llevando su otra mano hacia la de Sasuke tratando de apartarlo pero éste se resistió entrelazando sus dedos.

Naruto volvió a gemir sintiendo el calor en su vientre con más fuerza. Se sentía como si Sasuke estuviera tatuando su piel.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Sai ya había perdido todo interés en Konoha como escuela, y en cualquier asunto relacionado con la competencia pero ya que había prometido a Naruto que regresaría a las prácticas, en eso estaba. No podía negar la costumbre, así que había llegado antes de lo esperado. En consecuencia ahora observaba el ir y venir de Hinata, quien había llegado diez minutos después de él y pensando que no había nadie más, comenzó a dar vueltas por la tarima, mirando a un lado y a otro con evidente nerviosismo. Sai la siguió con la mirada los siguientes cinco minutos antes de deslizarse entre los arbustos para alejarse. Era tan estresante. Sabiendo la razón por la que se había unido al equipo, no podía evitar la repulsión a su presencia.

Cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar el sonido de sus pasos, adormeciéndose lentamente con el murmullo de los árboles. Fue un momento que no alcanzó a medir en el que perdió la noción de su alrededor. No supo qué era parte de sus sueños, o qué era parte de esa bizarra realidad. Solo pudo escuchar la voz de Naruto, un sonido lejano que lo obligó a sonreír.

– ¡Creí que no llegaría! –gritó Naruto apoyándose en el marco que precedía el campo abierto, recuperando la respiración con grandes bocanadas, sin notar la rigidez que se había apoderado del cuerpo de Hinata.

La chica se tensó con tan solo escuchar su voz, aferró el pequeño paquete entre sus manos sintiendo el rápido golpeteo de su corazón.

– ¿Acaso soy el primero…? Ah, Hinata. Buenos días –sonrió acercándose– ¿estás bien? –se empezaba a acostumbrar a verla o muy colorada o demasiado pálida, imaginando que era muy sensible a los cambios de clima. Pero eso no evitaba la típica pregunta.

– Ah… si… b-buenos días, Naruto-kun –de nuevo desvío la mirada pero se armó de valor para no retroceder– l-llegaste temprano. Kurenai-sensei me pidió que los citara a todos temprano. Pero no pude encontrarte, ni a ti, ni a Sai. Solo le avisé a Lee-san pero es el único que no ha llegado.

– Lo siento. Estuve… ocupado –fue su turno para desviar la mirada, frunciendo el ceño en un vano intento por no sonrojarse– ¿Qué es eso? ¿Tu almuerzo?

– Si… esto… –miró el paquete en sus manos, cuidadosamente amarrado con un pañuelo– creo que preparé demasiado, m-me preguntaba si…

– ¡Es enorme! ¿Tú lo preparaste? –interrumpió con tal emoción en su voz que solo consiguió alterar los nervios de Hinata.

– S-Si… yo pensaba que tú…

– Nunca me imaginé que fueras tan hábil en arquería, y ahora me entero que sabes cocinar. Es increíble –y aún más el color que estaban adquiriendo sus mejillas.

– G-Gracias… tal vez te gustaría… –por fin tenía la atención de Naruto, quien parpadeo con inocencia, pero la voluntad de Hinata se quebró.

Ver tan fijamente los ojos azules de la persona que le gustaba tampoco ayudaba mucho para que se tranquilizara. Ahora, teniéndolo tan cerca, a menos de dos pasos, le recordó lo enamorada que estaba de él; y lo difícil que era hablarle, temiendo quedar en ridículo o simplemente perder el habla. De nuevo estaba pensando demasiado pero siempre había sido feliz solo con observarlo. Sakura tenía razón, sus sentimientos eran sinceros y muy importantes para ella, lo único que los mantenía en una especie de sueño era no decirlos. Se trataba de aclararlos, no con cualquiera, sino con la persona que tenía justo frente a si. Seguro lograría una enorme diferencia, solo con una frase.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, permitiendo que sus pulmones se inflaran aunque todavía podía sentir el intenso calor en las mejillas. Miró a Naruto con una tímida sonrisa que solo aumentó su encanto natural logrando que el rubio casi se pusiera serio, notando el cambio en su rostro.

– Naruto-kun, –apretó las manos contra la tela– quiero que sepas que tú me…

– ¡Naruto! –un momento tan importante en su vida y su corazón se detuvo con brusquedad ante semejante grito. Sai apareció en el otro extremo de la tarima sacudiéndose la hojarasca que se había enredado en su cabello. Naruto giró ante el llamado ignorando el momento en que Hinata se dejo caer, derrotada. Había reunido suficientes fuerzas pero ahora sentía que su corazón no volvería a latir. Miró su almuerzo, que ya no era el cubo perfecto que había preparado en la mañana. ¿Sería un buen momento para gritar?

– ¡Sai! ¿Dónde estabas?

– Esperando que llegaras –sonrió como siempre, alejándolo de Hinata– tuve la esperanza de que me creerías. Te ves… –extendió una mano lentamente dándole la oportunidad de alejarse, pero era obvio que Naruto no comprendía sus intenciones. Esperó un momento antes de acomodar la palma contra la mejilla del rubio– diferente. Cada _día_ te pareces más al Naruto que conozco.

– No me imagino tener un gemelo –sonrió apartando su mano. Sai lo dejo hacer pero deslizó la mano por su hombro hasta detenerse en su brazo.

– No se trata de gemelos. Solo estás recordando. No sé qué o quién te disuadió de aceptarlo pero no tienes elección en el tema. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que me recuerdes.

– Eso no tiene sentido –frunció el ceño, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse ante el posible peligro. Las palabras de Sai tenían la fuerza de un puñetazo como si realmente supiera algo que Naruto no debería tomar a la ligera. Empezaba a asociar la sensación con la falta de confianza, quizá Sasuke ya había influido demasiado en sus pensamientos.

– Sinceramente, ¿puedes mirarme a los ojos y asegurar que no sabes quién soy?

Naruto estuvo tentado a cambiar el tema con algún comentario absurdo pero la mirada tan intensa de Sai volvía a ser la misma que lo incomodaba tanto. Cientos de preguntas se forman en su mente con la velocidad de un parpadeo. Había tanto que quería saber, si es que realmente Sai podía ayudarlo. La vocecita en su interior lo incitaba a _aceptar la realidad_ pero su sentido común estaba más consciente del peligro. Aunque no pudiera explicar qué clase de peligro era ese.

– Al menos quiero que confíes en mi –Sai acortó la distancia entre ambos un poco más volviendo a acariciar el rostro de Naruto. Sonrió con calma notando el conflicto interno que el rubio reflejaba en sus ojos. Al menos escuchaba sus palabras, y ya volvía a considerarlas. No quería que fuera un proceso largo pero confiaba en la personalidad de Naruto, que, si lo conocía suficiente, no se permitiría huir a la verdad, aunque fuera dolorosa– como solías hacerlo –dio un paso más al frente acercando sus rostros. Naruto lo miró con seriedad mientras Sai apoyó la frente contra la suya cerrando los ojos– ¿lo recuerdas? Tú y yo… éramos más que amigos…

Finalmente Naruto reaccionó abriendo, aún más, los ojos mirando el rostro impasible de Sai. Sintió las imágenes lejanas mezclándose con ese rostro albino. Recuerdos en que Sai siempre estaba cerca. Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, cerró los ojos en una mueca de dolor llevando sus manos a las de Sai que sostenían su rostro. En esos fragmentos de imágenes ya no usaba el traje naranja, y tenía la misma edad que su _yo actual_, Sai caminaba a su lado, alrededor de _Konoha, su aldea_. Sai era…

– Naruto –se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo, aprovechando su aturdimiento y sin soltar su rostro se acercó lentamente– yo…

– ¡Buenos días! –la voz de Kurenai sonó con un gran eco al gritar desde la puerta que precedía el entarimado. Su entusiasmo era mayor al acostumbrado y su enorme sonrisa solo consiguió que la furia de Sai creciera rápidamente. Naruto ya estaba lo bastante lejos alborotando su cabello como si recién despertara, evitando la mirada del moreno. Hinata apareció a su lado en un estado similar por razones no tan distintas– me alegra verlos tan puntuales, seguro que estarán emocionados con la idea. ¿En… dónde esta Lee?

– A-aquí… –murmuró el aludido llegando con sus últimas fuerzas, se sostuvo contra la puerta respirando con fuerza.

– ¿Estás bien?

– L-Lo siento… Gai-… sensei me…

– Cierto, me dijo que llegarías tarde. No te preocupes, solo acércate –sonrió mirando al resto, ladeo el rostro notando que algo faltaba– Hinata, ¿les entregaste las invitaciones? –la menor de los Hyuga dio un pequeño salto antes de salir corriendo. Tomó un sobre que había aplastado con el almuerzo y volvió repartiendo el contenido.

– Lo siento, creo que lo olvide –entregó la última a Lee quien se había sentado un tanto apartado pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar. Leyeron las hojas en silencio hasta que Naruto estalló.

– ¡¿Iremos a las fuentes termales? –gritó recibiendo la respuesta en la gran sonrisa de Kurenai.

– He notado que apesar de que el equipo esta formado por cinco personas y un par de reservas se han dividido tanto que parecen dos equipos distintos. Si esperan ganar necesitamos formar una buena unidad. Que cada uno pueda confiar en el otro y que se apoyen para cubrir sus errores y mejorar sus habilidades. Según veo –miró su tableta– están en dos grupos diferentes durante clases y algunos no se conocían hasta que fueron invitados a participar. Estuve hablando con Kakashi-sensei y aceptó mi idea de invitarlos un fin de semana a las aguas termales. No es un sitio para divertirse, la idea no es tomar vacaciones sino permanecer en un sitio neutral donde puedan forjar buenas relaciones como equipo.

– ¿Un fin de semana? –habló Lee incorporándose, un poco más recuperado– ¿este fin de semana?

– ¿Qué pasará con los exámenes? –murmuró Hinata casi inaudible.

– Por supuesto mi intención no es interrumpir sus estudios, sé que, como parte de este equipo, sus exámenes fueron adelantados para el próximo lunes, así que no habrá problema si incluyen sus libros dentro del equipaje. Kakashi-sensei y Asuma-sensei los acompañarán, ambos son buenos tutores, sé que los apoyarán en cualquier duda que tengan.

– ¿No vendrá con nosotros? –preguntó Sai.

– Lo siento, temo que por el momento no me es posible –sonrió acariciando su abultado estómago. Un destello cubrió sus ojos con tal calidez que incluso Naruto lo percibió– por cierto, nuestra práctica de esta tarde se canceló. Tanto Naruto como Lee tendrán que tomar una clase de repaso, si es que quieren acompañarnos el fin de semana. Aunque Sai no lo necesita, sería innecesario que tomara la práctica solo. Así que… –volvió a mirar su tableta.

– Puedo ayudar a Naruto después de clases –intervino Sai. Kurenai se giró hacia él, notando que era la primera vez que se mostraba amable e intrigada de ver a la primera persona que se ofrecía a "educar" a Naruto. Cuando incluso Kakashi decía que era un caso perdido.

– Gracias, pero tengo entendido que Naruto ya cuenta con un tutor –volvió a su tableta– te reunirás después de clases con Shikamaru Nara. Mientras que Lee… ya que no tienes un tutor, Kakashi-sensei se encargará de tu asesoría.

– ¿Otra vez…? –murmuró Naruto con una gran mueca de dolor. Inconsciente del par de miradas que seguían sus movimientos.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Luego de su intento más reciente por lograr alguna reacción adecuada de parte de Sasuke, Itachi tuvo que quedarse en casa más de lo planeado, calmando los nervios de Mikoto. Esa mañana, su madre había visto más de lo que debería en los ojos del menor de sus hijos, aunque no lo dijera, Itachi comprendió que un sin fin de escenarios tétricos se formaron en mente. El ver salir a Sasuke sin una palabra, ni siquiera una despedida la mantuvo muy inquieta por un par de horas. Itachi se esforzó hablando de cuánto tema le vino a la mente pero Mikoto prefirió distraerse con el desayuno que no hubo terminado cuando comenzó a preparar la comida, entonces el Uchiha supo que no había más por hacer.

Usando la escuela como excusa, salió luego de prometer que volvería temprano. Mikoto no se veía más tranquila, pero al menos le agradeció el esfuerzo. Itachi tomó su mochila por pura inercia, le dedicó una última mirada a su madre quien volvió a sus vanos intentos en la cocina.

Apenas puso un pie fuera de la casa la arrolladora presencia del kyubi lo atravesó casi como un golpe. Dejo caer la mochila con un ruido seco concentrándose en la energía, pero era tan fuerte que no sabía si podía ubicarla o estaba en todas partes. Dio un par de pasos irregulares, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos el sharingan brillaba en sus pupilas. _Ahí estaba_. Un paso más y el siguiente fue el inicio de la carrera frenética. Cruzó calles, giró en esquinas, rodeo casas y edificios pequeños; incluso pudo golpear un par de personas pero no era importante para detenerse. Perdió la noción del lugar y terminó en una calle bastante concurrida donde por un par de eternos segundos creyó que el rastro había desaparecido. Aminoró el paso mirando en todas direcciones, la calma volvió pese a su respiración agitada. _Ahí seguía_. Estaba cerca, o tan cerca como sus percepciones ninja le decían, pero era obvio que no podía seguir a pie.

En medio del ir y venir de los transeúntes y el bullicio típico de un sitio tan concurrido, tan concentrado en su búsqueda, Itachi fue inconsciente de los pasos tan cercanos a los suyos que lo seguían con cautela. Deidara había conseguido escapar de la escuela, una vez más, con la única idea en mente que lo tenía tan ofuscado. Al diablo todo lo que tuviera que ver con la tesis o la competencia, no descansaría hasta descubrir qué era lo que tramaba ese Uchiha de quien últimamente estaba descubriendo secretos que jamás le hubiera imaginado. A su lado, Sasori, caminaba con su estilo tan pasivo que lo caracterizaba, sin el menor cuidado por mantener el ritmo del rubio. Ya había sido bastante molesto que lo obligara a faltar a clases por algo que en su opinión tenía toda la apariencia de ser una más de las "paranoias de Deidara". Un término que el propio Sasori le había adoptado al comportamiento casi psicópata del rubio hacia todo lo que tuviera que ver con Itachi. Entonces, la pregunta era: ¿cómo es que Itachi no lo había matado, ya? A cualquiera le crisparía los nervios, pero el Uchiha parecía arreglárselas bien ignorándolo. Eso claro, hasta que los descubriera en plan espionaje. Con un poco de suerte, Sasori podría escapar entre ese mar de gente.

Deidara lo apuró haciendo exagerados gestos con las manos murmurando frases sin emitir sonidos, pero con toda la calma con la que había nacido, Sasori llegó a su lado arqueando una ceja. Miró detrás del rubio en el momento justo en que Itachi atravesaba una calle y se perdía en un pequeño callejón. Señaló con parsimonia hacia ese lugar obligando a Deidara a girar pero sin saber qué buscaba hasta que notó que habían perdido a Itachi. Gritó una serie de frases a medio terminar y quizá alguna mala palabra antes de salir corriendo olvidándose del pelirrojo.

Itachi aprovechó el callejón para retomar la carrera a través de los tejados. Su sentido común le decía que debía ser cuidadoso y evitar que alguien lo viera, pero su desesperación lo apuraba a acelerar y olvidarse de posibles curiosos que ni siquiera _existían_. No le tomó más de un par de saltos y varias hojas que desprendió de un par de árboles antes de llegar a una zona tranquila, llena de pequeñas casas y negocios familiares. Los automóviles eran contados, predominando las bicicletas y gente caminando, saludando vecinos o haciendo ejercicio.

Bajó del último tejado que escaló, caminando confundido al sentir el chakra del kyubi cubriendo toda la zona. Miró a las personas sin reparar demasiado en cada una pero parecía que la energía fluía en todos. Atravesó un par de calles hasta que llegó al punto central donde una enorme fuente dividía las siguientes calles. Varias personas disfrutaban del agua o de la vista que ofrecía el monumento, e Itachi se les unió mirando el fondo, bastante profundo, que tenía la pieza. Podía ver su reflejo en el agua pero no el fondo. Lentamente su mirada fue atraída por la cortina de agua que se formaba entre el punto más alto de la fuente y el fondo. Era clara y brillaba con los rayos de sol. Quedó atrapado por la imagen y el chakra que incluso sentía alrededor de su cuerpo pero entonces notó un intenso color naranja que se reflejaba al otro lado de la fuente. Entrecerró los ojos notando que había perdido el sharingan, era frustrante que todavía no pudiera controlar su propio chakra, así que se esforzó por enfocar la mancha naranja y… ¿era una persona? Si, claro, estaba de espaldas a la fuente pero era una persona. Entre el agua que caía fina entre ambos, pudo reconocer su cabello rubio, era un poco más bajo que él, aquello naranja debía ser una camisa o chaqueta…

¡Eso qué importaba! Eso… él… lo que fuera, _ese_ era el kyubi. Podía sentir la fuerza de su chakra manteniéndolo alejado. Era increíblemente grande. Una fuerza que solo podía tener un monstruo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza sintiendo cada poro de su piel tensarse ante el inminente peligro.

_Ahí esta. Vivo… y separado de Naruto…_

A la tensión en sus dientes se le unió la de sus puños. Tenía que prepararse para la pelea. Sin importar la situación, el kyubi seguía siendo un bijuu que debía ser controlado. Y si ya era peligroso dentro de un jinchuriki, fuera, no era más que un animal salvaje.

– ¡Itachi!

Su concentración fue interrumpida al escuchar su nombre, semejante grito incluso llamó la atención del kyubi quien se giró apenas lo suficiente para que Itachi pudiera ver el intenso carmesí de sus ojos. Aunque el gesto lo tomó por sorpresa, fue capaz de controlar el miedo y transformarlo en furia. Deidara no tardó en aparecer a su lado girando para mirarlo, la sonrisa del rubio era una mezcla de arrogancia y un sutil reclamo. Cruzó los brazos en un gesto de impaciencia que Itachi respondió con un profundo suspiro. No necesitaba mirar para saber que el kyubi había desaparecido, la ausencia de su chakra era un sensor bastante fiable. Una vez más lo había dejado escapar y ahora solo le restaba contener sus deseos homicidas contra Deidara quien seguía inquietándolo con esa miradita asquerosa que le exigía una explicación. ¡¿Desde cuando…? ¡Agh! Cómo si le importara. Esquivó al rubio cruzándose con Sasori que inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpa. Al menos él se haría cargo del "problema".

Deidara trató de alcanzarlo a la vez que Sasori le impedía el paso, pero discutían tan cerca que Itachi no pudo evitar escucharlos, ni siquiera tenía humor para salir corriendo. Y eso era algo que el pelirrojo había comprendido con solo verlo, pero Deidara ya había perdido el orden de la situación.

– Ni siquiera estás escuchando lo que digo, ¿cierto?

– ¡Por supuesto que si! Tanto como te veo estorbarme. ¡Dijiste que hiciera lo que me diera la gana! –apoyó las manos contra el otro tratando de empujarlo, pero siendo Sasori más fuerte, pudo detener su paso.

– Si, hasta que perdiste la cabeza. ¡Dime qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí!

– ¡Persiguiendo…! –con eso basto para que recuperara un poco de cordura. Se mordió la lengua escuchando sus palabras. ¿Persiguiendo? ¡¿Cómo si fuera un acosador? ¿Cómo si necesitara conocer la agenda de Itachi? ¡Que estupidez!– yo… lo siento, creo que…

– Olvídalo, solo regresemos.

– Pero… –miró sobre el hombro de Sasori. Itachi casi había salido de su campo de visión, si aprovechaba la distracción de su cómplice podría alcanzarlo… y… demostrar que ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Si tenía que ser sincero solo diría que estaba preocupado. Como a todos, le intrigaba su comportamiento. Itachi parecía vivir en un mundo diferente dónde contadas personas podían entrar. Apenas su familia… quizá, también, el niño rubio…– él… me preocupa. Últimamente se comporta muy extraño.

– Itachi nació siendo extraño –sonrió, cansado, emprendiendo el camino de regreso.

– Supongo que si –pero la gran sonrisa en el rostro de ese niño al hablar con Itachi no se borraría de su mente.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Luego de su ausencia en la práctica del almuerzo, Kakashi apareció para la última sesión estirando los brazos descaradamente con un gran bostezo. Giró un poco el cuello entumecido observando el calentamiento de Gaara; Neji y Sasuke estaban en sus respectivas bancas alistándose para comenzar. Cuando observó a detalle al pelirrojo pensó que había sido innecesario aceptar el viaje a las aguas termales. Siendo su intención ayudarlo a recuperarse sin el incómodo "no vuelvas hasta que seas útil", pero Gaara se mostraba bastante recuperado. Al menos más de lo que había esperado.

Entró sin más ceremonia y repartió algunas hojas sin decir nada más. Recibió tres pares de miradas interrogantes ignorándolos por completo, ocupó la última banca alineada y esperó a que empezaran a leer.

– ¿Qué significa esto? –Gaara fue el primero en hablar, destacando un tono sarcástico en su voz.

– Exactamente lo que dice. Necesito que sus padres firmen el permiso...

– ¿Después de todo lo que nos insistió en que debíamos entrenar? –interrumpió Neji claramente molesto.

– Irán a entrenar. Nadie dijo que nos divertiríamos, bueno, yo si, ustedes continuaran el entrenamiento y su repaso para los exámenes. Aunque supongo que ninguno lo necesita, ¿cierto? –frunció el ceño en una clara amenaza, por lo que nadie respondió.

– Entonces no es necesario ir –terció Sasuke tirando la hoja.

– En realidad si. Kurenai-sensei piensa que necesitan un tiempo de convivencia como equipo, o algo así. Entonces, es obligatorio ir –sonrió con fingida calma– mañana, se presentaran todos, puntuales a las ocho en la puerta de la escuela. Y si alguno pretende faltar o siquiera llegar un minuto tarde… –dejo la frase en el aire junto con sus buenos deseos para que continuaran la práctica y salió balbuceando algo sobre descansar, demasiados asuntos pendientes y la falta de disciplina.

– Que absurdo –murmuró Neji releyendo la invitación– no veo la necesidad de salir, ¿pretende que caminemos sobre el agua o algo parecido?

Sasuke lo miró de reojo conteniéndose para responder su comentario. Parpadeo tratando de alejar la imagen que había aparecido de súbito frente a sus ojos, _recordando_ que el chakra también servía para sostenerse sobre el agua. Miró la espada en su mano, comprendiendo la necedad de Naruto por saber más, y las preguntas se formaron sin ningún problema. _Siendo un ninja… aumentando su poder… eso haría realidad su venganza…_

– Conociendo a Kakashi, –comentó Gaara– sería capaz de obligarnos a caminar en el fuego, en el agua, quizá hasta trepar… un edificio o un árbol.

El escozor en sus ojos volvió, sin poder evitar que llevara una mano a su rostro, Neji lo notó pero enseguida Sasuke se giró manteniendo el ojo derecho cerrado a la espera de que el dolor cesara. El sabor amargo en su boca se acentúo empezando a inquietarlo. Respiró hondo e hizo un nuevo intento por mantener su mente en blanco. Quería saber qué significaban sus propias palabras ausentes pero no era el momento. Solo debía calmarse.

– Creo que podemos empezar –dijo Neji terminando sus estiramientos.

– Pareces más motivado que de costumbre.

Para sus adentros Sasuke pensó que ambos mostraban más interés del acostumbrado, pero aún más extraño, estaban conversando. La naturaleza del dojo era un silencio fúnebre apenas interrumpido por el sonido de las espadas. Parecía un acuerdo común, pues todos lo aceptaron. Sasuke se volvió hacía ellos visiblemente más tranquilo. Según recordaba la última persona que había conversado con Neji fue Naruto.

_Él tenía una habilidad increíble para entender a las personas… _

Frunció el ceño. El dolor había dejado de ser una molestia latiendo a un ritmo constante sobre sus sienes y aunque sentía su visión diferente no le prestó demasiada atención. Fijo su interés en quienes se preparaban para una pelea de práctica. Gaara, _el ninja más destacado que tenía Sunagakure_. Neji, _el prodigio de los Hyuga_. Su mirada se endureció sin poder evitar los recuerdos. Estaba consciente que tanto él como Naruto acababan de abrir una puerta por la nunca podrían regresar, y si todo lo que tenían era un único camino frente a si, no les quedaba más remedio que resistirlo, prepararse para ello y…

Dejó la katana sobre la banca y tomó su mochila sin molestarse en cambiar su atuendo. Sin una despedida o siquiera una mirada salió ignorando las muecas curiosas del par que había detenido su ejercicio para verlo alejarse.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Naruto había llegado corriendo a su salón esperando recibir el regaño acostumbrado de Shikamaru por llegar tarde, aunque por primera vez apareciera temprano. Por ello se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver el salón vacío. Tuvo la curiosidad de regresar sobre sus pasos mirando la placa fuera del salón que le corroboro estar en el indicado y se giró para mirar el reloj al final del pasillo. Esperó unos minutos más antes de entrar, dando vueltas frente al pizarrón, jugueteando con los borradores, mirando por la ventana, hasta que terminó sentándose en la primera banca. Garabateo formas invisibles con su dedo hasta que terminó recostándose.

– ¡Agh! Debería dormirme –chilló estirando brazos y piernas sin levantar el rostro de la banca.

– Más te vale que no lo hagas. Ya estás bastante atrasado –Sasuke entró con un sonoro golpe logrando que Naruto saltara en su asiento, arqueo la ceja al verlo aparecer, pero aún más intrigado por su atuendo. La sencilla playera que reemplazaba la del uniforme mientras entrenaba.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Lograste desquiciar a Shikamaru lo suficiente para darse por vencido –dejó caer su mochila sobre la mesa frente a Naruto– a partir de hoy me encargaré de rellenar tu cabeza con algo más que gritos.

– Tiene que ser una broma –se puso de pie encarándolo– ya bastante tengo con soportarte en clases.

– Pues haznos un favor a ambos y aprende rápido, dobe –mantuvieron sus miradas firmes y escrutadoras contra el otro en una escena que cualquier espectador tomaría como el preámbulo de una pelea– a menos que te ponga nervioso –acercó un poco más su rostro– en ese caso, yo mismo le diré a Shikamaru que lo intente de nuevo.

– Como si eso fuera posible –siseo el rubio alejándose. Odiaba que Sasuke lo conociera tan bien, pero eso no significaba que aceptaría algo tan vergonzoso. Por supuesto que no eran nervios, solo quería evitarle la pena de dejarlo en ridículo cuando obviamente podía demostrarle lo superior que era, en cualquier momento, bajo cualquier circunstancia– escúchame bien, porque no quiero que lo olvides. No importa lo que pase entre nosotros eso nunca evitará que te derrote. !Te demostraré que soy mejor que tú! ¡Y tendrás que aceptarlo! –gritó señalándolo en un claro desafío.

Lo que Sasuke nunca podría negar era la sola presencia de Naruto. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, hubo algo en él que lo hizo diferente a cualquier persona. Tenían muchas similitudes apesar del tiempo que pasaban peleando. La más importante… estaba perdida entre sus _recuerdos_. Había una razón que compartían desde sus vidas pasadas, algo que los había unido hasta la relación que compartían en ese momento.

– Lo que digas –dijo apresando su mano– pero, ¿por qué no empiezas aprobando los exámenes?

– Olvida eso –soltó su mano– ¡tengo hambre! –sin decir más salió enumerando todo lo que podría comerse.

Sasuke lo observó sin decir nada. A diferencia de Shikamaru, Kakashi o cualquiera que intentara entenderse con Naruto, él ya lo conocía suficiente como para saber qué decir o qué hacer. Tomó ambas mochilas y lo siguió sin mayor prisa tratando de ocultar la sutil sonrisa que atravesó su rostro.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sasuke, Naruto tenía la ligera impresión de haber sido engañado. Lo cierto es que no tenía hambre, había sido solo un comentario más para molestar y Sasuke pareció intuirlo pues lo atiborró de golosinas todo el trayecto hasta su casa prometiendo una comida especial cortesía de Mikoto. Pero en cuanto llegaron Sasuke tuvo el descaro de fingirse sorprendido al encontrar la casa sola. O eso creía Naruto, porque Mikoto siempre era muy puntual con las comidas de su familia. Se cansó de gritarle argumentando que no podría estudiar con el estómago vacío, pero, como siempre, el Uchiha lo ignoró obligándolo a esperar en su cuarto mientras preparaba bebidas, con la primera de muchas amenazas sobre terminar un cierto número de ejercicios.

Mientras esperaba terminó abriendo el dichoso libro resolviendo un par de problemas que no le tomaron demasiado tiempo. Sonrió evocando los consejos que Shikamaru le daba. De pronto se preguntó si la historia de Sasuke sería cierta. Era casi comprensible que se desesperara pero al menos el mismo Shikamaru pudo haberle dicho. Con el tiempo había descubierto que la paciencia de Sasuke era infinita porque por mucho que lo hiciera enojar siempre volvía. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Aunque no volviera él lo perseguiría. _Siempre lo había hecho…_

La puerta se abrió pero el rubio ya estaba demasiado inmerso en el libro, Sasuke se limitó a entrar dejando a un lado los refrescos. Tomó su lugar al lado de Naruto en la pequeña mesa baja, apoyó su rostro sobre la palma mirándolo a la espera de que notara su presencia. Cuando lo vio llevarse el lápiz a la boca para morder la goma desistió abriendo su propio libro.

Casi media hora después, Naruto borró la arrugada hoja por tercera vez soltando el lápiz.

– No entiendo esto –apoyó el mentón entre ambas manos mientras Sasuke se acercaba para mirar su libro. Revisó los últimos rastros de lápiz que no logró borrar y terminó de limpiar la hoja. Tomó un trozo de papel y escribió la fórmula correcta mostrando el primer error. Naruto lo miraba de reojo mientras le explicaba el desarrollo correcto y el por qué se había equivocado hasta que le arrebató el lápiz y terminó el problema, tras recibir la aprobación de Sasuke éste volvió a su propia tarea– esto es más fácil que la primera parte del examen chunnin.

– Es básicamente lo mismo –respondió sin apartar la vista del cuaderno– pero en nuestro estilo de vida no necesitas ese tipo de exámenes. Se aprende mejor en la práctica.

– Entonces, ¿para qué hacer un examen escrito? –detuvo su lápiz.

– Querían probar nuestras habilidades para copiar sin ser vistos.

– Ese examen resulto peor de lo que imagine…

– Se supone que debía enfrentarnos a una situación real.

– ¿Incluso a algo como Orochimaru?

Naruto dejo de escribir comprendiendo el por qué ese nombre le pareció extraño la primera vez que lo escuchó. Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en la imagen. _Estaban en un bosque, él, Sasuke y… otra persona, pero también había una enorme serpiente. Estaba a punto de matarlos, pero perseguía con gran furia a Sasuke_. _Era muy fuerte y ellos apenas podían escapar… logró golpearlo, el dolor en el estómago era intenso y quemante. Entonces dejo de ver a Sasuke, pero no, estaba preocupado, iba a matarlo… _

– ¿Estás bien?

Abrió los ojos sintiendo la mano de Sasuke contra su mejilla. Se sentía demasiado cálida sobre su piel fría. La mirada de Sasuke era tan dura como siempre pero solo cuando sus ojos estaban tan fijos en él podía leer sus emociones. La preocupación y una muda interrogante. Apoyó su mano contra la del moreno recordando que Sai había tenido un gesto similar en la mañana. Se sentía tan diferente. Con Sasuke _siempre_ era diferente. Cerró los ojos asintiendo sin soltar su mano. Quería protegerlo. Era la única que persona que _podía_ proteger.

"_No quiero perderlo_" Fue su único pensamiento al sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke un poco más cerca. Entreabrió los ojos apenas para verlo unir sus labios. No pudo reprimir el impulso rodeando el cuello de Sasuke en un gesto desesperado. Separó sus labios al mismo tiempo que el moreno entrelazando sus lenguas con mayor urgencia, inconsciente de las veces en que intentó decir su nombre.

Sasuke fue consciente del momento en que la idea de detenerse cruzó su mente, estaba preocupado, sabía que Naruto había _visto algo_, y necesitaba saber el qué. Pero en cuanto sintió sus labios y la firme disposición del rubio se olvidó de cualquier preocupación. Solo quería sentirlo. Necesitaba tocarlo. Aferró su cintura con brusquedad levantando ligeramente su camisa. Un gemido más escapó de los labios ajenos cuando separó sus bocas. Necesitaba _más_. Lamió y mordisqueo detrás de la oreja dejando una suave marca antes de bajar por el cuello lamiendo cada trozo de piel hasta llegar al hombro. Bajó un poco más sus manos acariciando el trasero firme y redondo que levantó de golpe sentando al rubio sobre sus muslos, muy cerca de su erección. Se separó lo suficiente para atrapar sus labios en una caricia desesperada manteniendo sus cuerpos unidos con una mano mientras la otra se encargaba de la camisa que ya empezaba a ser un estorbo.

Naruto respiraba con dificultad cuando volvieron a separarse, se aferró al cuello de Sasuke mientras éste desabrochaba su camisa y se deshacía del cinturón. Volvió a tensarse al sentir esas cálidas manos dejando un rastro ardiente a través de su piel, recorriendo su espalda con lentitud hasta llegar a la cadera donde intentó desabrochar el pantalón. Pero lo impidió apretando su agarré, que solo consiguió rozar sus miembros en una caricia que los dejó sin aliento en un solo gemido.

– Naruto… –susurró. Su voz ronca acarició su oído sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Casi se pondría a llorar, era demasiado, las sensaciones eran tan intensas que no podía reprimir el miedo de perder el control. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué debía hacer? Una parte de si mismo le pedía que se detuviera pero la otra quería rogar por más. Se mordió el labio cuando Sasuke se abrió camino entre sus pantalones liberando su miembro con suaves caricias arriba y abajo.

– N-No… por fav… –presionó los hombros de Sasuke moviendo la cadera hacia arriba en un gesto inconsciente, logrando que las manos del moreno recorrieran toda su extensión. Ya no podía pensar, el calor cubría todo su cuerpo nublando su mente. La habilidad con la que Sasuke se movía estaba por llevarlo al orgasmo e intentó decírselo pero el moreno atrapó sus labios sujetándolo por la nuca. Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello enviado una descarga por toda su espalda que le arrancó un gemido más.

– Naruto… tócame… –murmuró en medio del beso mordisqueando su labio inferior. Tomó una de sus manos llevándola a su pantalón donde era más que evidente la erección que no había podido liberar.

Naruto apoyó el mentón en su hombro negándose a mirarlo. Sentía su rostro arder y apenas podía articular media palabra pero si Sasuke no dejaba de hablar en ese tono realmente iba a correrse. Volvió a morderse el labio cuando el moreno dijo su nombre apurándolo. No dejó de mover su mano mientras Naruto llevó ambas a su cintura. Se tomó un segundo más para dudar antes de desabrochar botón y cierre logrando un jadeo ronco por parte de Sasuke que enseguida se adueño de su cuello succionando con fuerza. Naruto trató de concentrarse, frenando el impulso por gritarle que se detuviera, pero bajó la mirada lo suficiente para usar ambos manos. Inició un movimiento tímido y un poco torpe que Sasuke aprovechó uniendo sus manos en un roce que los llenó de una fuerte descarga. Fue el Uchiha quien se encargó de estimularlos mientras Naruto trataba inútilmente de callar su voz.

– S-Sasuke… de… ten… –pero una vez más su voz fue callada con un beso. Detuvo su mano a falta de palabras pero Sasuke lo sintió tensarse aferrando su espalda, tratando de cerrar las piernas y supo que estaba por terminar. No detuvo sus atenciones y en un par de movimientos más Naruto terminó llenando la mano de Sasuke con su simiente. Dejó caer todo su peso contra el moreno inhalando con fuerza. El calor aún no se iba, todavía podía sentirlo entre sus cuerpos comprobando que Sasuke aún no terminaba.

Dio un ligero respingo al sentir la mano de Sasuke, ligeramente humedecida deslizándose por su cadera, cada vez más abajo, hasta que el contacto tan íntimo casi lo hizo alejarse. Sasuke lo aferró mirándolo un momento antes de volver a besarlo. Un ligero contacto que despertó sus ansias.

– Sube a la cama –ronroneo tratando de levantarse.

– Pero, qué…

– No te preocupes. Sé lo que hago –sonrió aturdiendo al rubio. Era tan raro verlo sonreír, que casi podía enumerar las ocasiones en que tenía oportunidad de verlo. Con un gesto así solo podía aceptar pero…

Las piernas le temblaron cuando hizo el primer intento por levantarse pero Sasuke lo ayudó prácticamente cargando todo su peso hasta dejarlo caer suavemente sobre la cama. No tuvo ni tiempo para acomodarse cuando ya tenía al moreno sobre si deshaciéndose de su camisa y casi al mismo tiempo arrebatando la de Naruto. Se inclinó sobre él mordisqueando un pezón, acariciando el otro con una mano y volviendo a rozar su miembro con la otra. Estaba desesperado por acariciar cada centímetro de piel, y probarlo tantas veces como pudiera pero solo escuchar los gemidos de Naruto le robaba todo su autocontrol. Sabía que no resistiría mucho pero temía lastimarlo, quería ir tan lento como fuera posible, disfrutar el momento. Que Naruto no se arrepintiera… quería hacerlo suyo.

Mientras el pensamiento se formó en su mente sus manos ya habían alcanzado las caderas donde se detuvo para mordisquear el ombligo. Naruto trató de detenerlo una vez más así que se levantó un poco para tomar sus labios, que entre más probaba más difícil era alejarse. Así que se entretuvo saboreando su boca descendiendo una mano hasta la entrada virgen. Tanteo un poco aquella zona tan delicada antes de introducir un dedo.

– Espe…

– Tranquilo –intentó besarlo de nuevo, hablando en susurros– No te lastimaré.

Naruto volvió a concentrarse en sus palabras sintiendo la intrusión con un poco más de calma. No dolía pero era una sensación un tanto extraña, quizá incómoda pero resistió cerrando los ojos hasta que Sasuke ejerció un poco más de presión con un segundo dedo. Al mismo tiempo volvió a masturbarlo sin dejar de hablarle, muy cerca del oído, pidiendo que confiara. Y Naruto confiaba, sabía que Sasuke se detendría si lo pedía y que no lo lastimaría. Aunque era un poco difícil pensar cuando esa mano se movía con tanta destreza. La mezcla de dolor y placer se acentúo cuando un tercer dedo se abrió camino dentro de él. Entonces si intentó gritar, Sasuke dejó caer su peso sobre el rubio presionando el miembro de éste último entre sus cuerpos. Sin dejar de mover sus manos lo sintió tensarse aferrando las manos entre las cobijas. Sus gemidos habían cambiado un poco pero al fin estaba listo.

Sasuke se detuvo llevando ambas manos al rostro del rubio depositando un beso en su frente perlada de sudor. Retiró algunos cabellos de su rostro y besó sus labios lentamente mientras volvía a sujetar su cadera. Bajó un poco más tomando su miembro para dirigirlo hasta la entrada aún dilatada. Separó un poco más las piernas de Naruto acomodándose en el espacio entre ellas para tener un mejor acceso. Acarició sus nalgas casi estrujándolas y finalmente acercó la punta de su miembro, ejerciendo una suave presión que no tardó en cederle la entrada.

Naruto separó sus labios abriendo la boca para tomar tanto aire como pudiera, se aferró a las cobijas tratando de mantenerse en la misma posición mientras Sasuke se abría camino dentro de él. Ya no era solo incómodo o _raro_, ahora empezaba a ser doloroso. Ardía y quemaba mientras lo sentía introducirse lentamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza negándose a gritar, aunque lo pensó por un momento, escuchar la voz de Sasuke aún más enronquecida jadeando, disfrutando lo que él no podía casi logró que volviera a gemir.

Cuando finalmente estuvo dentro, Naruto sintió que el calor en sus mejillas había llegado a un nuevo límite, comprendiendo la posición tan íntima que compartían. Era tan… excitante. Levantó sus temblorosos brazos hasta rodear el cuello de Sasuke. _Está dentro_, pensó jadeando cuando el Uchiha se deslizó hacia fuera para volver a hundirse en su cuerpo. Fue una sacudida un tanto violenta que solo aumentó el dolor pero ahora era Sasuke quien no dejaba de gruñir.

Naruto lo mantuvo cerca, compartiendo su calor mientras Sasuke volvía a salir para aumentar la fuerza de sus embestidas, imprimiendo un ritmo constante y certero. Cada vez más afuera para llegar más profundo. Mantuvo los brazos a los costados del rubio procurando no dejar todo su peso sobre él. Apretó los dientes ahogándose en la intensa sensación que unía sus cuerpos. Eran cálido y estrecho, sentía la presión sobre su miembro a cada embestida. Quería hundirse un poco más, marcar ese cuerpo tan perfecto, seguir escuchando su voz en esos gemidos cortos que lo volvían loco. Bastaba su voz gimiendo su nombre para hacerle perder el control pero esa nueva sensación, saber que ahora Naruto le pertenecía. Que jamás, nadie, podría tocarlo o siquiera mirarlo como él lo hacía ahora, era un pensamiento que estuvo a punto de llevarse lo último de su resistencia. Quería sentirlo _más_. Más, hasta que Naruto no pudiera pensar en nada, que no volviera a tener una sola duda.

Aferró sus caderas logrando una embestida un poco más profunda que casi le arrancó un grito al rubio. Naruto se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de contener su voz pero Sasuke había alcanzando un punto dentro de si que casi le hizo ver estrellas y volvió a repetirlo aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas. Solo podía jadear su nombre moviendo las caderas para intentar que la sensación durara, llevándose todo pensamiento coherente cuando el moreno tomó su miembro, masturbándolo con la misma fuerza en que lo sentía hundirse en su cuerpo. Casi apostaría a que se había endurecido más dentro pero no podía hilvanar una sola idea.

– S-sa-suke… –gimió entreabriendo los ojos lo suficiente para que el moreno viera la oleada de emociones a través del azul, ahora, oscuro– ya… voy…

– Lo sé –se acercó a su oído casi ronroneando– yo…

El resto de la frase quedó cortada cuando sintió la humedad entre sus dedos. Naruto dejo escapar un gemido casi como un suspiro al llegar al clímax quebrando su voz cuando su entrada se contrajo, presionando el miembro de Sasuke quien logró un par de embestidas más antes de terminar en su interior, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello con un último gemido ronco llenando esa suave cavidad con su semen.

Naruto jadeo sintiendo la cálida esencia, respirando con pesadez mientras Sasuke acariciaba su cabello. Poco a poco la bruma que cubrió sus sentidos fue disipándose dejando una sensación placentera y relajante. Los brazos de Sasuke eran tan cálidos mientras lo cubría, era casi adormecedor. Sentía que el sueño llegaría en cualquier momento pero quería decir algo, aunque no sabía el qué. Se aferró a Sasuke tratando de mantenerse consciente pero era un asunto imposible si el moreno seguía murmurando contra su oído. Ni siquiera podía entender sus palabras, solo quería dormir.

– Sasuke…

– Está bien. Duerme –sonrió separándose un poco hasta dejar su cálido interior. Jadeo cuando su miembro dejo la estrechez salpicando un poco de su simiente y giró obligando a Naruto para cubrirlo con la sábana. Aferró su cuerpo permitiendo que el rubio se refugiaría en su pecho.

No esperó mucho antes de escuchar la respiración acompasada, que se permitió seguir con los ojos cerrados. No dormía, no podía cuando las sensaciones aún estaban frescas en cada centímetro de su piel. Acarició la piel de ese cuerpo desnudo sabiendo que era suyo. Naruto jamás se alejaría. No le permitiría un solo paso.

– Naruto –saboreo su nombre entrelazando sus piernas, enredando sus brazos, apretando sus cuerpos como si quisiera volverlos uno.

El rubio se removió inquieto pero Sasuke casi sonrió depositando un beso en sus labios, un sencillo roce y una caricia en la mejilla. Jugueteo con su cabello mirándolo dormir.

Ahora ya podía descansar. Sentía que al fin podría sin tener extraños sueños repletos de memorias perdidas. Con _él_ a su lado, todo estaría bien. No necesitaba nada mientras pudiera tener a Naruto.

Y nada más le importaba.

* * *

**Continuará…**

N/A: . Waaaa, me siento un tanto abochornada. Esa última escena fue muy intensa. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Todo bien? ¿Le faltó, le sobró? Es lo malo de perderle la costumbre a estos temas, jajajjaja XD omitan ese comentario.

No sé ustedes, pero siento que estamos perdiendo a Sasuke -_- y ya empieza a preocuparme que arrastre a mi Naru en su locura…

Sé que tienen muchas dudas sobre el funcionamiento del genjutsu y agradezco aún más que me recuerden las reglas del chakra, así no se me pasan detalles XD jejjeje pero lo cierto es que no es una ilusión común, y hay una razón para ello, no se me olvida, pero no lo sabremos hasta el final cuando cada uno de los involucrados cuente su versión. Entonces, veremos cómo es que una técnica tan "sencilla" puede volverse tan complicada.

Por cierto, no diré que las estrellas no se alinearon porque milagros no hacen y ya saben que en épocas de fiesta todo es muy confuso ^^' Pero siendo positivos, aunque me salté la navidad, todavía es 25 y eso ya es algo jejejje.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no saben la alegría que me da ver engordar al contador =P espero que sigan con ese apoyo. Ahora si es seguro que no podré actualizar antes que se acabe el año así que…

Mis mejores deseos para este año que termina, con paz, alegría, y muchos regalos. Que inicien un año nuevo con el pie correcto, con mucha energía y deseos sin realizar, para que siempre exista un motivo para levantarse cada día.

¡Aunque sea atrasado espero que se hayan pasado una feliz navidad y que este año nuevo sea un buen inicio!

¡Felices Fiestas!

Y no me olvido de lo reviews:

**angel19**: Me preocupa eso de tanto dolor para el final . jjeje, lo cierto es que si he pensado el final pero normalmente el desarrollo de la trama tiende a modificarlo un poquito, espero que no demasiado en este caso. Pero no te adelantaré nada, quiero creer que será diferente a lo esperado. Lo que si es un 'no' definitivo es la posible relación entre Madara y Naru, al menos en este fic, no. Se sale un poco de la idea y Madara ya tiene su propio objetivo único que nos dirá en cuanto "de la cara" ^^ Gracias por los reviews!

**Kami Uchiha**: El kyubi llegó para quedarse XD aunque en realidad siempre estuvo, y debo añadir que las leyes del chakra estarán un poco distorsionadas en esta "realidad" porque no es un genjutsu normal. Pero eso lo sabremos hasta el final =D Sobre utilizar otras técnicas, temo que solo básicas, ya Itachi nos explicó un poco sobre la limitación de chakra… Yo también espero que Sasuke no se olvide de sus palabras, sobre todo de este cap -_- Si el final es demasiado trágico va a parecer que estos dos están malditos o algo, no? Jejejje Solo prometo un final que nadie se espera, o al menos, de momento nadie le ha atinado ^-^ Gracias por el review. Besos!

**XCony**: Jejej, no te preocupes, hasta Naruto se niega a tener un gemelo . y concuerdo con tu idea, no es posible quitarle al kyubi, al menos no en una ilusión, sería como quitarle un brazo. Así que no te dejes confundir con este cap, kyubi nos engaña a todos ^-^ Y si da la impresión de que las cosas "aparecen", piénsalo de este modo: Sasuke y Naruto se niegan a "ver". Esperemos que Sasuke no se acuerde de lo maldito que es XD jejjej Besos y gracias por el comentario!

Besos!

Yui-chan


	11. Fantasmas del pasado

**- . - . -**

**Capítulo 11**

**Fantasmas del pasado**

**. - . - .**

_Aquella noche estaba teñida por una intensa oscuridad. La luna brillaba en lo alto, redonda, con una fuerza que debería cubrirlo todo pero parecía lejana. Como si la misma esfera tuviera temor de lo que sucedía bajo ella. El silencio acompañaba a la oscuridad con una sutileza cortante mezclándose con el frío. Aún no era muy tarde pero las calles estaban vacías, a cada paso que daba solo podía escuchar el crujido de los árboles mecidos con cierta fuerza lanzando un lamento silbante entre sus hojas. Pese a que era un camino que recorría todos los días desde que tenía memoria de pronto se sintió perdido. Las calles eran más largas de lo que recordaba, no había una sola luz entre las casas que veía de reojo. Parecía una zona fantasma. _

_Aminoró el paso hasta que se obligó a mirar detrás, solo para asegurarse que nadie lo seguía, pero no pudo evitar el suspiro pesimista. Una parte de si esperaba ver alguien. Miró el camino recorrido sintiéndose la única luz, todo a su alrededor eran extensos caminos oscuros. Levantó la vista por inercia al sentirse observado, pero en lo alto del poste que llamó su atención no había nadie. El silbido fúnebre acarició sus cabellos como si intentara girar su rostro. _

_Frente a él distinguió la entrada de su casa. Su inquietud era tan grande que ya no sentía ánimos de continuar pero la puerta principal entreabierta era casi una bienvenida. A aquel espacio oscuro y silencioso que no podía reconocer como su hogar. Dejó los zapatos en la entrada soltando su bolso con un golpe seco. Su voz llamando a sus padres fue solo un eco entre los pasillos. Interminables tramos que a cada paso le resultaban más irreconocibles, hasta que encontró la habitación de sus padres. E intentó mostrarse optimista mientras deslizaba la puerta corrediza…_

_Con una sola mirada se arrepintió de haberlo hecho._

_Sus padres. Yacían inertes en el suelo, un cuerpo contra el otro. La sangre intensa, apesar de la falta de luz, manchaba sus ropas y el piso. Su corazón se congeló y su respiración se detuvo mientras levantaba la vista para encarar a aquel que lo miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación. Esa figura alta, oculta entre las sombras y tan terriblemente familiar. _

_Solo podía temblar de miedo sintiendo las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro._

_¿Por qué? _

_Fue lo único que pudo decir con la falta de su voz…_

_¿Por qué…?_

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Cuando abrió los ojos tuvo la sensación de un baño con agua helada. Un intenso frío recorrió su espalda y sentía el cuerpo pesado por lo que no intentó ningún movimiento extra. Posó su mirada en el techo tratando de _recordar_. Fragmentos de su sueño aparecieron con la misma rapidez con que intentaban borrarse. Tragó saliva con fuerza sin lograr que desapareciera el nudo en su estómago. Era un vacío similar a las náuseas, un ardor intenso que apesar de la molestia no le importaba tanto como ver a sus padres… sin vida. No de _ese_ modo. No asesinados.

Por alguna razón… se sentía tan real. El dolor era tan real. Ellos realmente estaban…

Escuchó un suave quejido muy cerca de él y solo entonces notó la presencia de un cálido cuerpo que mantenía aferrado entre sus brazos. Ese cabello rubio era imposible de confundir y no pudo resistir el impulso de tocarlo, enredando sus dedos entre los suaves mechones. Retiró algunos cabellos que cubrían el rostro dormido de Naruto, hipnotizado con el solo tacto. Acarició su mejilla y delineó sus labios recordando lo ocurrido la tarde anterior. Aunque su rostro era una máscara impasible sintió el deseo dentro de si que siempre reaccionaba con Naruto. Aprovechó la mano libre para delinear su figura, recorriendo el camino de su cuerpo sobre la sábana. Acariciando sin detenerse demasiado antes de colarse bajo la tela que cubría la desnudez del rubio. Aferró su cuerpo un poco más enredando sus piernas, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda, sus brazos, la cadera y descender más hasta la entrada cuya virginidad le pertenecía.

– Naruto… –susurró acercándose a su oído. Necesitaba escuchar su voz. Sabía que era el único que podía alejar los gritos dentro de su cabeza, borrar aquellos recuerdos tan dolorosos. Quería aferrarse a algo que lo alejara de la _oscuridad_– despierta.

– …cinco minutos más… –ronroneo acomodándose en su cuello. La respiración pausada acarició su piel enviando una descarga a todo su cuerpo y Naruto simplemente seguía dormido. Inconsciente de lo mucho que afectaba al moreno.

Por un momento, Sasuke pensó que volvería a dormirse escuchando la respiración calmada del rubio, pero en cuanto cerró los ojos volvió a espabilarse temeroso de que sus sueños lo atacaran una vez más. Se llevó una mano al rostro frotando sus ojos antes de ver el reloj sobre su escritorio. Casi las siete… Las siete. Era sábado, podían dormir hasta tarde. No importaba si se perdían una práctica.

Volvió sus atenciones al suave cabello rubio.

La práctica… se había cancelado.

– Demonios… –silbó volviendo a mirar el reloj– Naruto, despierta –dijo con más firmeza alejándose lo suficiente para sentarse.

Silencio.

Por un momento pensó que algo estaba mal cuando el silencio se tornó tan pesado a su alrededor. Era como estar en medio de una habitación oscura, vacía, fría… silenciosa. El dolor se llevó todo pensamiento sobre competencias, escuela, todos esos temas sin sentido lo perdieron aún más cuando _recordó su vida_. Si es que su destino como ninja podía llamarse vida. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza aferrándose a su cabello con fuerza, sin apenas notarlo. Solo quería que el dolor se fuera.

No era verdad. Las imágenes que su propia mente le mostraba eran mentira. No podía existir ese tipo de _realidad_. No quería _vivir_… así.

Inmerso en la oscuridad que empezaba a nublar su mente, Sasuke fue inconsciente del momento en que se mordió el labio. Sus quejidos apenas amortiguados lograron despertar a Naruto quien entreabrió los ojos, aturdido. Mirando a un lado y a otro sin moverse. Mientras el sueño se disipaba reconoció la habitación de Sasuke, e hizo el amago de volver a dormir pero enseguida se preguntó qué hacía ahí. Abrió los ojos de golpe parpadeando por la intensa luz de sol pero su cerebro se negaba a darle respuestas. Hizo un primer intento de levantarse cuando un curioso dolor entre la espalda baja y las piernas lo obligó a detenerse. Frunció el ceño, confundido, no solo dolía, había _algo_ más que se sentía extraño. Era húmedo y corría entre sus piernas. Intentó levantarse una vez más y el dolor logró arrancarle un quejido. Se aferró a las cobijas consiguiendo girar, lo suficiente para ver a Sasuke.

Los recuerdos asaltaron su mente con brusquedad devolviendo el color a su rostro en un intenso rojo. Apretó los labios levantándose de golpe, ignorando la punzada de dolor, dispuesto a encarar a Sasuke. Aferró su brazo pero sus quejas murieron antes de decirlas notando el semblante del moreno, cubriendo su rostro entre sus cabellos desordenados y las manos que apretaban su cabeza.

– Sasuke… –llamó con calma. Su rostro reflejando la auténtica preocupación que no sabía cómo expresar– ¿estás bien? –presionó su brazo tratando de mirarlo. Pero solo podía escuchar los quejidos que dejaban escapar sus labios firmemente apretados. Se inclinó un poco más buscando su mirada, pero logró distinguir un fino hilo de sangre que corría en la comisura de sus labios.

Trató de ignorar su propio dolor una vez más acercándose lo suficiente para quedar frente a Sasuke. Sus quejidos se volvieron más fuertes aumentando la preocupación de Naruto quien se apresuró a tomar su rostro con una mano retirando el cabello oscuro con la otra.

– Sasuke. Deja de hacer eso –habló con un tono suave y tranquilo, como si hablara con un niño. Acarició su labio sonriendo tanto como pudo. Cuando sus ojos finalmente se encontraron sintió que su corazón se detenía formando un gran nudo en su garganta.

La mirada de Sasuke era un intenso negro. Más de lo que nunca hubiera visto. Podía ver en sus ojos una gran tristeza pero el brillo que ahora lo miraba era producido por el odio. _Tan frío. Tan oscuro_.

– No lo hagas –continuo. Su sonrisa ya era una mueca forzada y triste. El dolor ahora situado en su pecho– Sasuke, todo está bien –se levantó sobre sus rodillas acercando el rostro del moreno hasta su pecho donde le permitió descansar. Acarició su cabello ignorando el hecho de que estaba desnudo– no estás solo –continuo sin saber qué decir permitiendo que su voz interna hablara.

– Naruto –susurró cansado, como si recién despertara. Rodeo su cintura con ambas manos aferrándose a su cuerpo. Respirando el aroma tan familiar que inundó sus sentidos llenándolo de calma. Una paz interna que por un momento logró aplacar a sus demonios del _pasado_.

El dolor seguía latente en sus sentidos palpitando al ritmo de su corazón pero se aferró a la voz de Naruto. Sin entender sus palabras solo escuchando el tono pausado que no solo acariciaba su piel sino que logró impregnarse en su mente.

Estaba seguro de haber experimentado muchas sensaciones con Naruto. No solo en ese _momento_, el pasado estaba lleno de recuerdos que compartieron pero ese sentimiento, el que ahora se había instalado en su pecho, jamás lo había vivido. Y sin entender el por qué, se encontró recriminándose por haberse negado esa oportunidad. _Su historia juntos_ pudo haber empezado antes si no fuera por él… No sabía cómo o por qué pero muy dentro de si entendía que había sido su culpa. El era responsable de _algo_ que todavía no podía entender.

Pero lo que fuera, no solo lo involucraba a él sino también a Naruto. E incluso a su familia.

La de ambos.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Sai miró de reojo a Kakashi, quien revisó su reloj por tercera vez volviendo a suspirar con un dejo muy cercano a la desesperación. En cualquier otra situación le parecería muy entretenido ver el sufrimiento de su senpai pero de momento solo podía contener sus propias ansias de destrucción. Apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados dejó escapar el aire muy lentamente mirando el ir y venir de las nubes matutinas. Escuchando los gritos incoherentes de Lee quien trataba de mantener el ánimo del equipo, por un momento volvió la fugaz idea de secuestrar a Naruto y mantenerlo atrapado hasta que encontrara la solución. Así podría enfocarse en el problema y no seguirle el juego en la escuelita de Konoha. Suspiró una vez más mirando a su derecha la discusión unilateral que sostenía Kakashi con Asuma. Algo sobre la impuntualidad y que deberían empezar el camino. Solo así supo que eran casi las ocho y media.

Justo cuando empezaba a inventar una excusa para escapar la estridente voz de Naruto detuvo toda conversación del pequeño grupo para verlo aparecer, tan animado como siempre seguido con su típico humor por Sasuke.

– ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Me quedé dormido! –sonrió sin el menor rastro de remordimiento. Alborotando el cabello de su nuca.

– Lo que debería hacer…

– Olvida eso, Kakashi. Lo importante es que ya estamos todos –sonrió Asuma poniendo una mano sobre su hombro– y si todos estamos de acuerdo, es hora de irnos –giró hacia la camioneta donde Hinata los esperaba en su asiento, con la puerta corrediza abierta.

– Por un momento pensé que no lo lograríamos –Naruto dejo escapar el aire llevándose la mano al pecho con cansancio. Por un momento dejo que su mochila se arrastrara, pero al encorvarse el dolor volvió a la parte baja de su espalda obligándolo a enderezarse como si fuera un resorte. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo había logrado correr. Sasuke llegó a su lado arrebatándole la mochila.

– No puedo creer que precisamente hoy te quedarás dormido –siseo el moreno sonriéndole con burla. Gaara y Neji los miraron presagiando una nueva discusión.

– ¡¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? –chilló desviando la mirada. Su rostro tenía un sutil brillo carmín cuando Sai se acercó a su lado.

– ¿De quién? –sonrió captando toda su atención. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada a espaldas de Naruto pero Sai ni siquiera se inmutó.

– No importa… creí que no vendrías –comentó sin mirarlo.

– ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de ir a las aguas termales contigo? No lo creo. Aunque… –se acercó un poco más cuidando que Sasuke no escuchara pero podía ver en sus ojos una clara amenaza– no es la primera vez que lo hacemos –su falsa sonrisa nunca desapareció pero no podía negar lo divertido que era mirar a Naruto tan confundido. Parecía realmente perturbado con lo que _había ocurrido_ entre ellos. Lo estaba considerando tanto que no necesitaría convencerlo, él mismo llegaría a creer que era verdad.

– Ya nos retrasamos suficiente por su causa –Kakashi llegó retorciendo una hoja entre sus manos– suban de una vez.

Sin esperar otro regaño, Sasuke apuró a Naruto empujándolo hasta que logró subirse al final de la amplia camioneta, cortesía de la escuela, que era apenas suficiente para el numeroso equipo. Y siendo los últimos tres en subir, Sasuke se adueñó del lugar medio del asiento separando a Sai de Naruto. Acomodó tanto su mochila como la del rubio bajo sus pies y se aseguró de sentarse lo más cerca posible, apoyando discretamente su brazo contra el otro.

Naruto notó enseguida su reacción e intentó mantener su espacio personal, por un momento incluso pensó en gritarle qué se alejara. Pero fue más fuerte su recuerdo de lo sucedido en la mañana. Relajó su cuerpo y permitió que Sasuke se recargara en su brazo. Apoyó la mano libre contra el vidrio mirando el paisaje en movimiento cuando Asuma puso en marcha la camioneta.

Esa mañana… _algo_ había cambiado.

Tal y como Sai le había advertido. A cada momento se acercaba más a su _auténtico yo_. Si es que esa era una forma de llamarlo. Lo que fuera, apesar de ser doloroso, irreal y cansado; no le resultaba tan extraño. Era como si _siempre_ hubiera esperado por ese momento. Aunque también estaba asustado, por aquello que le ocurría a Sasuke y que no podía entender. No era la primera vez que veía el odio de Sasuke, no sabía cómo reaccionar y temía equivocarse _otra vez_. Aunque tampoco entendiera cómo se había equivocado la primera vez.

– Naruto –murmuró Sasuke mirando su reflejo en la ventana. Nadie les prestaba atención, ni siquiera Sai quien miraba en la dirección opuesta– ¿estás bien? Me refiero a… tu cuerpo. No…

– No –interrumpió, divertido con la preocupación de Sasuke. Era tan raro verlo incómodo y falto de palabras. Hubiera soltado la carcajada sino fuera un tema tan serio– estoy bien –sonrió sin mirarlo directamente.

Había _algo_ más que lo preocupaba. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Pero lo conocía tan bien que estaba seguro que insistir no era la mejor forma de hablar con Sasuke. Porque ellos no necesitaban las palabras. Sonrió como siempre lo hacía desestabilizando la mueca molesta de Sasuke, por un segundo antes de que volviera su mirada al frente.

– Nunca dejarás de ser un dobe –murmuró.

– Y tú nunca dejarás de ser un engreído –sonrió.

Sai los observó, confundido por su intercambio de palabras tan repentino y sin sentido. Al menos para él que nunca los había visto uno al lado del otro.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

En algún momento de su largo trayecto dejaron atrás la zona urbana para adentrarse entre amplias extensiones de bosque. El cálido sol matutino se vio nublado por aquella zona tan fresca que traía consigo el sutil aroma del mar, aunque era obvio que no se habían alejado tanto. El camino se volvió cada vez más estrecho hasta perder su estabilidad convirtiéndose en un túnel entre árboles y enormes rocas. Aún se podían percibir rasgos urbanos en la altura de los árboles, que aunque no eran muy altos sus amplios follajes cubrían gran parte del cielo. Naruto se perdió en la mezcla de colores luchando contra el repentino impulso por saltar sobre alguno de ellos. _De pronto ese móvil en el que viajaba resultaba tan extraño_. Obviando algunos detalles ese lugar se parecía mucho al sendero que rodeaba Konoha. No la escuela donde hasta ahora estudiaba sino la aldea… _su aldea_… Se frotó los ojos en un intento por evitar los recuerdos. No era que les huyera o tuviera miedo, solo quería evitarse alguna razón _de más_ frente a tanta gente.

Cuando volvió a ver la ventana se encontró con la mirada de Sasuke, aunque su atención no estaba en él sino en algún punto al otro lado del cristal. Sonrió ligeramente imaginando que sus pensamientos no estaban muy alejados de los propios. Suspiró mirando su reflejo.

– Se parece… al bosque de la muerte, ¿no? –sonrió hablando con calma, cómo si hubiera comentado el clima.

Sasuke ni siquiera se inmutó. Eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando, pero no con el tono nostálgico que encontró en los ojos de Naruto. Para él la segunda prueba chunnin había sido el inicio de la pesadilla. Sintió el ardor en sus ojos volviendo con una leve punzada pero se concentró para evitar que aumentara. No era algo nuevo. _Siempre había podido controlar el sharingan_ pero no podía negar que sus emociones influían para perder el control. Tampoco tenía todos los recuerdos sobre el tema pero podía _ver_ con claridad el rostro de Orochimaru. Él… era el responsable de… no podía recodar más. Y sin darse cuenta llevó una mano a su cuello, presionando el lado izquierdo hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

– Sasuke –Naruto lo detuvo arrebatando su mano y lo soltó con la misma brusquedad cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Suspiró una vez más consciente de que debía acostumbrarse a esa mirada.

La misma que muchas veces recibió de Sasuke. El mismo número de veces que deseó que desapareciera.

Sai los miró sin disimulo cuando Naruto mencionó el bosque de la muerte pero no pudo ver su intercambio de miradas. Se limitó a esperar hasta que percibió la mueca triste en el rubio. Hasta donde sabía, Sasuke seguía negando su origen como ninja, así que era muy probable algún comentario hiriente sobre los recuerdos de Naruto. Por un momento pensó en intervenir pero apenas se removió en su asiento la camioneta se detuvo abriendo sus puertas unos segundos después.

El lugar no era muy grande pero su estilo rural parecía haberse adaptado a la naturaleza, ya que algunos árboles que rodeaban la cabaña de madera pura abrazaban la construcción con sus amplios follajes. Desde la entrada podía escucharse el leve murmullo del agua, el único sonido además de algunos pájaros que cruzaban la zona. Todo era demasiado silencioso.

Naruto fue el último en bajar arrepentido de haberse sentado tanto tiempo en cuanto puso un pie en tierra. Había tenido el cuidado de sostenerse de la puerta, así había evitado una estrepitosa caída de la que no hubiera querido levantarse. Y aunque disimulaba tan bien como podía, por alguna razón Hinata lo miraba entre preocupada y nerviosa. Casi su estado natural. Sonrió evitando que le hiciera la pregunta obvia dando un par de pasos con más calma. Solo podía pensar en tirarse en una cama y no moverse en las próximas horas.

Tal vez podía mentirle a Sasuke con palabras, pero definitivamente iba a notarlo si seguía caminando de ese modo. Sobre todo si se empeñaba en mirarlo con tan poco disimulo, como tardó en descubrir. Tampoco era por gusto, el dolor había elegido ese momento para volver y con bastante intensidad. Y se negaba a mirarlo, sabía que se le subirían los colores al rostro en cuanto lo viera… ¡¿Qué clase de pensamiento era ese? ¡Cómo si él hubiera querido estar en _esa_ condición! De haber sabido lo que pasaría jamás hubiera aceptado…

De acuerdo, tenía que cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Ahora no solo tenía la atención de Sasuke sobre si, Sai se había detenido mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Y muy probablemente era por cierto rubor que empezaba a colorear su rostro. Agitó la cabeza golpeando ligeramente sus mejillas cuando Sasuke le dio alcance y Hinata paso a su lado sin dejar de mirarlo con preocupación, pero a Naruto no le importó ninguno de los dos cuando el constante movimiento de un enorme arbusto llamó su atención. Lo miró con detenimiento hasta que las hojas se detuvieron. Casi juraría que había visto una sombra ocultándose con rapidez pero en ese lugar no podía haber animales tan grandes. O al menos eso esperaba.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Apenas puso un pie en su habitación, Naruto se abalanzó hacia la ventana arrojando su mochila sin cuidado. Deslizó el cristal y se asomó tanto como pudo, admirando la altura a la que estaban. Siendo apenas un segundo piso, aún podía distinguir el suelo entre la cantidad de árboles, pero ese lado de la cabaña se encontraba muy cerca de una pendiente, por lo que la sensación de vértigo casi lo atrajo. Se irguió un poco tratando de ver en la dirección contraria, por el camino que habían cruzado, aunque los árboles apenas le dieron una idea de lo alto que estaba ese lugar. Los rayos del sol iluminaban el amplio espacio verde. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente sintiéndose revitalizado.

Recordó lo bien que se sentía el aire cerca del monumento a los Hokage… Cuando abrió los ojos casi pudo ver el extenso pueblo de Konoha. Y una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Entonces volvió a enfocar su vista en el camino por donde habían llegado, estaba seguro de que una sombra había cruzado, rodeando la cabaña. Otra sombra que no alcanzó a comprobar antes de que volviera a desaparecer.

– ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? –la voz de Sasuke, cargada de su típica amabilidad lo obligó a girarse para ver entrar a sus compañeros de habitación.

Sasuke acomodó su mochila y la de Naruto, que había entorpecido su entrada, cerca de un rincón junto a una mesa baja, abrió la suya y empezó a sacar algo de ropa. Sai entró un par de pasos más rezagado, mirando el pequeño cuarto que debían compartir. Apenas lo suficientemente grande para acomodar los tres futones que de momento estaban guardados, pero era obvio que sería una molestia pasar ahí las noches. Dejó caer su mochila preguntándose cómo es que el original equipo 7 había sobrevivido con alguien tan descuidado como Kakashi, que de momento se había disculpado diciendo que Hinata debía tener su propia habitación. Lo que obligaba al resto a "adaptarse" a los pequeños espacios. Suspiró cansado sentándose para imitar las acciones de Sasuke. Al menos podría relajarse un poco en el baño a grupo que Asuma sugirió.

– Creo que podría vivir aquí –sonrió el rubio estirando los brazos, recargado en el alféizar– se parece mucho a Konoha –Sasuke se giró para fulminarlo con la mirada pero el rubio ni siquiera lo notó.

– Por supuesto –intervino Sai- sobre todo por la altura. Y lo cierto es que también esta rodeada por grandes extensiones de bosque. ¿Lo recuerdas? –sonrió dejando su maleta.

El silencio se hizo presente en un lugar donde, al parecer, era un estado común, pero la tensión era demasiado y la mirada especialmente cruel de Sasuke no ayudaba a la calma de Naruto quien tuvo el primer impulso de callar a Sai. Aunque casi al mismo tiempo se mordió la lengua cuando sus recuerdos lo traicionaron volviendo a mostrar el alto monumento de los Hokage.

– Lo recuerdo –murmuró sin poder evitarlo.

Con un golpe seco, Sasuke dejo caer la mochila con todo lo que había tomado, se levantó y giró encarando a Sai quien imitó sus movimientos manteniendo la calma que el Uchiha estaba a un paso de perder. Naruto saltó de la ventana interponiéndose entre ambos, aunque nunca dejo de sonreír, sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza, temiendo por quien haría el primer movimiento.

– Kakashi-sensei dijo que nos reuniéramos rápido –balbuceo tratando de marcar la distancia entre ambos– deberíamos…

– ¿Tú no puedes recordar, verdad, Sasuke? –sonrió Sai, en su acostumbrada mueca falsa– ¿cómo podrías? Escapaste de la aldea. Te fuiste buscando… ¿qué buscabas, Sasuke? ¿Qué era tan importante que te obligó a abandonar… –se interrumpió dirigiendo una significativa mirada al rubio que de momento tenía toda su atención sobre Sasuke, siendo éste el único que notó el gesto– todo lo que tenías?

– Sai, ya es suficiente –murmuró Naruto sin cambiar su mueca alegre– podemos hablar de esto luego, Kakashi-sensei ya nos tiene en la mira por llegar tarde en la mañana.

– Es cierto –se giró volviendo a su mochila– quiero escuchar la fascinante historia del por qué llegaron tarde.

Y sin más salió de la habitación llevando una toalla y algunos accesorios de baño. Era una gran ventaja haber recibido el entrenamiento anbu que casi mató sus emociones. Solo así logró mantenerse tranquilo pero la máscara jamás evitaría la tensión que había invadido cada músculo de su cuerpo resistiendo el impulso por matar a ese maldito Uchiha. ¡Por qué Naruto no lo entendía! Parecía que entre más se esforzaba por separarlos más unidos se volvían. ¡¿Por qué?

¿Qué no se suponía que su relación, como parte del original equipo 7, siempre había sido como rivales? Había escuchado muchas historias sobre la falta de compañerismo entre ellos. ¿Cómo era posible que eso cambiara tanto? ¿Qué era diferente?… Lo único diferente eran sus sentimientos. De Sasuke, al menos. Eso era algo obvio, no solo para él. Quizá era obvio para todos, excepto para Naruto… Y lo único que podía empeorar ese hecho era que Naruto lo comprendiera…

Se detuvo al pie de la escalera, temiendo semejante posibilidad. Si era cierta… Levantó la vista hacia el piso superior escuchando la voz de Naruto acercándose por el pasillo, y enseguida un corrillo más se le acercó, encabezado por Lee.

Su única opción podía quitarle su amistad con Naruto. Algo que por mucho tiempo temió. Pero era aún más preocupante la ingenuidad de Naruto, que no entendería jamás la razón por la que no soportaba a Sasuke y que era la misma por la que el sentimiento era recíproco. No entendería hasta que alguno de los dos hablara. Pero si su temor era cierto y Sasuke se le había adelantado, entonces ya no tenía nada que perder.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Hinata fue la única que se separó del grupo, luego de hablar con Asuma, entró al espacio destinado para las mujeres mientras Gaara, Lee, Neji, Sasuke y Naruto entraban en la puerta de al lado. Naruto, siendo el último se entretuvo gritándole a la menor que podían platicar a distancia, ya que las fuentes al otro lado solo estaban separadas por un pequeño muro. Sai esperó a que entrara para seguirlo pero en cuanto Kakashi apareció, el rubio salió corriendo a su encuentro y antes que Sai pudiera hacer lo mismo, Asuma lo interceptó obligándolo a entrar.

Ni siquiera intentó resistirse, solo pudo dar un hondo suspiro que se perdió entre las carcajadas de Asuma y una historia que Sai optó por ignorar. Cuando entraron al pequeño cuarto de aseo que precedía las termas, solo Gaara y Sasuke permanecían sentados terminando el baño rápido antes de entrar. Desde ese lugar se podían escuchar los gritos de Lee y un ligero chapoteo que a nadie le preocupaba. Sai miró a su alrededor escuchando lejanamente la voz de Asuma que lo apuraba a sentarse, pero no podía evitar la pregunta absurda. ¿Qué clase de realidad era esa? ¿Qué clase de jutsu podía crear algo tan… normal? Tenía la sensación de que si se dejaba llevar terminaría olvidando de nuevo. O al menos esa era su teoría del por qué de pronto recordó su _vida_. Aún podía salir corriendo y dejar ese juego pero si quería convencer a Naruto debía quedarse y no actuar como si estuviera loco.

Entonces lo reconsideró, mirando más allá del intenso vapor que crecía del agua, los árboles y toda aquella zona rural tan parecida a su propio ambiente. Sonrió casi sin notarlo y cuando Gaara se levantó, se apresuró a ocupar su sitio antes de que Sasuke se levantara.

– Es muy conveniente –terció en cuanto dejo el pequeño cuenco en que había convertido su toalla y el resto de accesorios. Sasuke ni siquiera lo miró, continuo lavando su cabello sin levantar la cabeza– fuera de este lugar eres un asesino pero aquí solo un simple estudiante –continuo quitándose la playera– entonces, intentaste matar a media Konoha, a la mitad del mundo ninja, incluso a mi, y como una docena de veces a Naruto –Sasuke terminó de enjuagarse pero permaneció en la misma posición con el cabello cubriendo su rostro, escurriendo gotas de agua que formaron un reflejo en el piso– aunque no lo recuerda. Eso me parece muy conveniente.

– Si ya terminaste…

– ¿Qué harás después? –interrumpió taladrando la pared frente a si con la mirada cargada de odio. No iba a arriesgarse a mirarlo y terminar lo que Naruto había interrumpido– ¿Para qué el genjutsu? Por más que lo pienso no puedo entender lo enfermo de tu mente.

Sasuke lo escuchó sin moverse, aunque ya debería haberlo callado, a golpes si era necesario. Pero sus palabras resonaban en su mente evocando los recuerdos que había _vivido_ esa mañana. No podía negarle algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba seguro. Incluso la palabra "asesino" no le sonó tan descabellada. Y era ese significado oculto lo que en realidad le preocupaba. Apesar de qué quería, _necesitaba_, saber qué había sido su vida _antes_, ahora le preocupaba averiguar demasiado. Como el hecho de que Sai sabía más de lo que aparentaba, tal y como Naruto había dicho.

– Eventualmente él recordara –murmuró Sai tomando un poco de agua entre las manos para rociarse la cara– cuando lo haga no te será tan fácil matarlo –Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza obviando el dolor en sus ojos que empezaban a reflejar el sharingan– y quizá antes de eso, recuerde quién soy –miró a Sasuke de reojo notando el temblor en sus manos– porque a diferencia de ti, yo me quede a su lado. Él sabe lo importante que es para mí.

Giró el rostro justo cuando Sasuke se levantó, su expresión era una máscara de frialdad y pese a que algunos mechones cubrían su rostro, pudo notar el intenso color de sus ojos. Pero Sai no se movió, esperó alguna reacción maldiciendo mentalmente por estar desarmado.

– ¿Aún siguen aquí? –Kakashi interrumpió cualquier movimiento en ambos cruzando el pequeño cuarto para sentarse al lado de Asuma quien ni siquiera había notado la agitada conversación de sus alumnos. Naruto corrió ocupando el lugar entre Kakashi y Sai, sonriendo por algo que solo él sabía. Tampoco notó la tensión entre quienes terminaron su pelea visual, Sai ocupándose con el aseo y Sasuke girando para entrar a la terma.

Naruto empezó a tararear una canción quitándose la ropa sin cuidado antes de mojar su cabello. Ya no le importaba la descabellada historia que Kakashi le había contado sobre los animales salvajes de la región. Eso luego de preguntarle si tales existían, era lo único que podía asociar con las sombras que había notado alrededor de la cabaña. Ahora, sintiendo el agua entre su cabello y relajando los músculos a su paso, empezaba a dudar de la veracidad en las palabras de Kakashi.

Sai lo observo en cuanto terminó de lavarse. Su mirada se mantuvo en el rostro sonriente del rubio, provocándole un extraño dolor en el pecho. No podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que lo vio sonreír con tanta sinceridad. Y el saberlo solo convertía tal acción en algo doloroso, lo obligó a recapacitar su situación actual. Llevándose a Naruto, lo único que le esperaba era una vida llena de muerte y su cacería por disuadir a Sasuke continuaría donde se había quedado. Pero de quedarse, su _vida_ seguiría siendo una mentira con Sasuke como protagonista.

Su mirada se había perdido en algún punto cuando Naruto sintió que era objeto de escrutinio. Giró tratando de encontrar su mirada, pero Sai lo ignoró, hizo un nuevo intento agitando la frente al moreno pero no hubo reacción.

– Oye, shinobi de Konoha –canturreo apoyando un dedo sobre la frente de Sai, ejerció un poco de presión tratando de empujarlo. Y ya fuera por eso o por el mote que había usado, Sai parpadeo retirando la mano de Naruto para rozar la zona donde lo había tocado– al fin reaccionas. Estamos a la mitad de una guerra y tú te vas volando a quién sabe dónde…

– ¡¿Lo recordaste? –atrapó la mano del rubio apretándola con fuerza.

– ¿Recordar… el qué? –frunció el ceño sin comprender pero Sai notó las miradas de Kakashi y Asuma por encima del hombro de Naruto. Sonrió soltando sus manos girando para no mirarlo.

– La guerra ninja… –murmuró apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas, tanto él como Naruto solo tenían una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

– No se tarden demasiado –apuró Kakashi pasando tras ellos. Un par de pasos más rezagado, Asuma lo siguió doblando una pequeña toalla.

– Ya vamos –sonrió Naruto guardando sus accesorios de baño en una cubeta.

– ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –Naruto estuvo a punto de negar el tema como ya tenía por costumbre pero recordó que estaba tratando de cambiar esa actitud. Cerró la boca, frunciendo el ceño.

– No lo sé. Como lo dices, suena a que no ha terminado pero se supone que las vidas pasadas acaban y ya, ¿cierto?

– Yo no lo llamaría vida pasada. Es demasiado real para ser un simple recuerdo, ¿no crees? –Naruto sonrió tratando de no reír.

– Suponiendo que no son recuerdos. ¿Qué son?

– Un genjutsu.

Naruto se perdió en el goteo constante de una llave a medio cerrar cuando escuchó esa sencilla palabra. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron ligeramente dándole la certeza del significado, como un flash dentro de su cabeza mostrándole una serie de imágenes que apenas pudo enfocar. Pero al final solo existía un clan con semejante capacidad llevada a niveles inhumanos. Aquellos que podían controlar el tiempo con ilusiones.

Se llevó una mano a la boca evitando pronunciar la palabra "sharingan".

Sai mantuvo la mirada en el piso negándose a mirarlo. Sintiéndose repentinamente culpable por sus palabras. No quería ver la expresión que, era casi seguro, cruzaba el rostro de Naruto. Estaba tratando de convencerse que estaba en lo correcto. El dolor solo duraría un momento y entonces Naruto le agradecería haber intervenido. Pero no era solo eso…

Se giró encontrando al rubio presionando su cabeza con ambas manos, algunos mechones cubrían su rostro impidiéndole ver sus ojos. Tragó en seco sintiendo el agujero en su estómago cada vez más grande. Respiró hondo y se acercó hincándose a su lado, apoyó una rodilla sobre el suelo húmedo y estiró el brazo acercándose lentamente. Apenas rozando su hombro desnudo se detuvo. Jamás había consolado a alguien, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Cuando Naruto tembló ligeramente, pensó que sería mejor alejarse pero un impulso terminó la distancia apretando la suave piel con fuerza, tratando de llamar su atención.

Naruto se giró mirándolo con una pregunta sin formular, y Sai simplemente sonrió. Como últimamente acostumbraba hacia el rubio, con toda la sinceridad que tenía. Aferró un poco más su agarre deslizando su mano en una caricia suave que solo aumentó la confusión de Naruto.

– Sabes lo importante que eres para mí, ¿cierto? –susurró acercándose un poco más. Naruto volvió a tensarse, esta vez por razones que nada tenían que ver con ninjas, e intentó alejarse hasta que los pasos rápidos que se acercaron desde la terma lo pusieron alerta.

Lee apareció con una cubeta que no tardó en arrojar hacia ellos con la clara intención de bañarlos. Naruto se levantó de golpe evitándolo mientras Sai tomaba otra cubeta, lanzando una buena cantidad de agua que evitó mojarlos aunque un leve rocío brilló a su alrededor.

– ¡Que buenos reflejos! –sonrió Lee victorioso– ¡eso te convierte en mi nuevo rival a vencer! –celebró señalando a Sai– pero de momento, debo enfrentar a Naruto-kun. ¿Estás listo?

– ¿Para qué? –murmuró nervioso y agradecido al mismo tiempo. Sin saberlo, Lee acababa de evitarle una situación que ni siquiera acababa de comprender. Una sonrisa simple y nerviosa fue lo único que logró separarlo de Sai, a quien rodeo casi sin notarlo, mientras se acercaba a Lee– ¿qué tienes en mente?

Lee señaló hacia las termas, con una enorme sonrisa salió corriendo apurando al rubio para que, según él, no siguiera evitándolo.

Sai los observó alejarse mientras su expresión se endurecía lentamente. Acababa de recordar una de las últimas misiones que compartió con Naruto antes que se enfrentaran al genjutsu. Ese día, o noche, para ser más exactos, mientras cumplía con su turno de guardia… Si hubo un momento en que sus sentimientos por Naruto llegaron al peligroso punto en que explotarían, ese había sido el día. Esa noche, él se había acercado más de lo que se tenía permitido…

Quizá, Naruto lo recordaría.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

El desafío propuesto por Lee no resultó tanto cuando Kakashi intervino advirtiendo que ese sería el único momento de relajación que tendrían antes de hundir sus cabezas entre libros, al menos para Lee y Naruto que ya podían imaginar su estadía arruinada antes de empezar. Pero eso no impidió que acordaran rondas clandestinas de buceo. Empezaron compitiendo por quién duraba más tiempo sumergido hasta que Neji se les unió y finalmente Gaara participó en un par de rondas. En algún momento, incluso pudieron invitar a Hinata desde su lado de la terma. Sai se mantuvo a una considerable distancia sumergido en el agua como si dormitara mientras que Sasuke desapareció del lugar sin que alguno pudiera percatarse.

Un poco más tarde, cuando Kakashi logró sacarlos del lugar antes de que alguno desfalleciera, mientras disfrutaban de un merecido almuerzo al que tampoco acudió el Uchiha, tanto él como Asuma tuvieron que aceptar que la propuesta de Kurenai había funcionado. De algún modo, aquel grupo de desconocidos habían dejado a un lado sus problemas para formar un equipo. Incluso tipos tan serios como Gaara o Neji habían logrado integrarse y según Kakashi, Naruto se _recuperaba_. Luego de semanas en que se mostró abatido y ausente, por fin volvía a gritar y comportarse tan fastidioso como siempre había sido. Estaba seguro de que se había perdido de algo durante esa transición pero de momento no era importante.

Una vez terminada la comida y antes de que pudieran pensar en dormir, Asuma se encargó de emparejarlos en la primera sesión de estudio extraoficial ocupándose de Naruto, mientras Kakashi trataba de lidiar con Lee.

Por espacio de dos horas, solo se escucharon las notas constantes y algunos murmullos bajos, de vez en cuando Hinata o Neji consultaban a Kakashi mientras Asuma empezaba a dudar el que Naruto continuara en el equipo. Llevándose más de una hora en un intento de negociación con el rubio para que mantuviera todo su atención en lo que trataba de explicarle. Cuando apenas llevaban un capítulo terminado, Asuma pidió un descanso, sugiriendo al rubio que buscaran bebidas para todos.

Kakashi aprovechó la máscara que siempre cubría la mitad de su rostro para ocultar la enorme sonrisa que no podía negarse ante el sufrimiento de Asuma. El mismo que presumía de su eterna paciencia, del que ya empezaba a calcular cuánto tiempo más resistiría antes de aceptar de Naruto era un caso perdido.

Aprovechando la concentración de Lee se deslizó sigilosamente para tomar un par de cuadernos del rubio. Hojeo algunas páginas sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. La mayoría estaban cerca de la mitad, algunos incluso la pasaban. Y todo era correcto. No había respuestas equivocadas, ni siquiera los garabatos que Naruto acostumbraba cuando se aburría. Estaba seguro que eso no lo había logrado Asuma. ¿Quizá Shikamaru…?

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Naruto se paso todo el camino hasta la pequeña cocina ideando alguna forma de escaparse de la mirada vigilante de Asuma. Al menos el jounin no era tan pesado como Kakashi, su antiguo maestro de equipo ni siquiera le hubiera permitido separar la vista de los libros. La risa del hombre que caminaba a su lado lo despabiló lo suficiente para notar que estaba mezclando recuerdos otra vez. Sonrió un poco más empezando a considerar que su vida en ese momento era un sueño. Por supuesto que nunca lo reconocería frente a Sai, pero al menos esa vida como ninja sonaba un poco más divertida.

– ¿Qué es tan divertido? –sonrió Asuma golpeando ligeramente el hombro del menor.

– La competencia –ensanchó su gesto cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza.

– Hablando de eso. Supe por Kakashi que fuiste de los primeros que consideró para formar el equipo. Y tengo entendido que eres muy bueno en combate –se detuvo a mitad del pasillo obligando a Naruto a seguirlo.

– ¿Y?

– No eres muy bueno en arquería.

– Si eso te lo dijo Kakashi… –frunció el ceño desviando la mirada.

– No fue él.

– …porque soy bastante hábil. Sé que puedo ganarle a Lee, incluso a Hinata o a Sai.

– ¿Qué tal a Sasuke?

– Él es el que no puede en arquería –sonrió reprimiendo la carcajada, imaginándose a Sasuke con un arco. No. Definitivamente le quedaba mejor la espada.

– Me refería a combate. Según escuché, lo ayudaste a entrenar en un combate bastante limpio –retomó la caminata girando hacia una de las salidas que conectaban con el bosque. Volvió a detenerse cerca de un pequeño estanque donde se acomodó entre un par de piedras antes que Naruto le diera alcance, sentándose un par de pasos más retirado– pelear no es solo una demostración de poder. No siempre gana el más fuerte, también se necesita destreza, agilidad, inteligencia. Saber cuándo, dónde, por qué pelear. Pienso que Sasuke y Gaara solo están buscando una oportunidad para matarse uno al otro. En sentido figurado, espero. Pero me parece que contigo es diferente. A razones de la competencia, necesitamos algo un poco más artístico y menos suicida. ¿Qué opinas?

– Que no voy a quitarle su lugar a Gaara.

– ¿Pero es diferente con Lee? No te importa competir contra él sabiendo que uno quedará fuera.

En realidad esperaba que Gaara y Sasuke arreglaran sus diferencias. Su primera, y única pelea no había sido un entrenamiento como ahora. En ese momento realmente intentaron matarse. Era obvio que ninguno lo olvidaría y tampoco aceptarían una disculpa formal como si nada hubiera pasado. Conocía a ambos demasiado bien como para saber cuál sería la mejor solución…

Cuando miró su reflejo en el agua, ligeramente distorsionado por una suave brisa, su mente quedó en blanco apenas unos segundos antes de iluminarse con una idea bastante extraña. Hipotéticamente hablando, si tanto él como Sasuke estaban viviendo una reencarnación, un sueño, un lo-que-fuera, pero ya conocían a Gaara… y a Asuma, a Kakashi, a Sai… ¡a todos! Sintió su garganta seca cuando trató de pasar de saliva. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? ¿Cómo era posible que convivieran con personas que ya conocían? Por más sueño o premonición que fuera, no podía ser tan exacto. ¡Demonios! ¡Si hasta su _escuela_ llevaba el nombre de la aldea!

Genjutsu…

Era lo que había dicho Sai. Y él sabía lo que eso significaba: una ilusión.

Finalmente empezaba a comprender algo que no solo era aterrador. Era… ¿su vida?

– Solo pienso que podrías ayudar a Sasuke.

"_¿Ayudar a Sasuke? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Eso no tenía ni que decirlo!_" Apretó los puños con fuerza, antes de levantarse de golpe, llamando bruscamente la atención de Asuma quien lo imitó confundiendo la expresión en su rostro.

– Es un ejercicio sencillo. Pero seguro que podrás ayudarlo si tienes la oportunidad de practicar con él de nuevo.

Naruto detuvo toda acción y todo pensamiento cuando Asuma empezó a dar vueltas por el estanque buscando entre los arbustos; revolvió la tierra y finalmente encontró lo que buscaba en la orilla del estanque. Levantó una piedra de tamaño considerable, un poco más grande que su palma y un pronunciado filo en una de las orillas, parecía un cuchillo demasiado gordo. Pero a la luz que reflejaba su posición, Naruto creyó ver un kunai. Un kunai como los que _solía_ usar, aunque era un poco más curveado y la agarradera se adaptaba a la mano con tres orificios a lo largo.

"_Utiliza el chakra del elemento viento. Mi elemento natural_" pensó. Recordando un momento, quizá no muy lejano, en que buscó la ayuda de Asuma para controlar su elemento, el que ambos compartían. En ese momento solo necesitaba cortar una sencilla hoja pero en realidad buscaba controlar una porción más del poder que ya tenía. _Quería ayudar a Sasuke_.

– Funcionará, ¿cierto? –interrumpió la vaga explicación de Asuma– si unimos nuestras fuerzas –el mayor parpadeo un poco desorientado. Parecía que hablaban de un tema diferente pero qué otra cosa podía ser sino la misma competencia.

– Por supuesto. Por eso son un equipo –sonrió acercándose para apoyar una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto– por cierto, ya casi va a oscurecer. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo? Lo que sea que lo tenga tan preocupado como para olvidarse de comer no debería durar tanto, ¿no crees?

Naruto tardó un poco en comprender sus palabras pero al final asintió sonriendo tanto como el golpe en sus emociones se lo permitió antes de salir corriendo por el caminito de piedras que conectaba las diferentes salidas. Tan rápido como le daban las piernas, incluso ignorando la sombra que en cuanto lo vio aparecer se refugio detrás de un árbol, llegó hasta el último tramo que dividía el bosque que rodeaba la cabaña con la zona más profunda de la naturaleza. Se detuvo escuchando el rápido golpeteo de su corazón, su respiración un tanto agitada mezclándose con el murmullo del aire. Por un momento la idea que Sasuke hubiera escapado le resultó bastante obvia pero un repentino impulso lo detuvo haciéndolo dudar. Respiró hondo y no tardó en optar por la tercera opción.

Cerró los ojos permitiendo que sus emociones se calmaran, poco a poco sus sentidos cobraron el control, escuchando más allá del aire, sintiendo sin ver hasta que logró encontrar la presencia que buscaba. Su chakra brillaba dentro de su mente como el propio dirigiendo sus pasos un par de metros atrás y hacia arriba. Sonrió conteniéndose de golpear su frente. ¿Cómo no había pensado en el techo? Miró a un lado y a otro asegurándose de estar solo, entonces dio un salto que lo llevó sin problemas al tejado. La superficie era irregular y estaba dividida en dos partes, siendo la más alejada donde encontró a Sasuke, cómodamente recostado con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza. Notó su lenta respiración en cuanto llegó a su lado, así que opto por sentarse a junto a él mirándolo de cerca.

– ¿Has estado aquí toda la tarde? –murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

– Si. Y harías bien en irte, no necesito compañía –respondió sin moverse.

Naruto lo observó haciendo un extraño mohín, pero se negó a moverse, esperó escasos segundos antes de que el silencio a su alrededor lo desesperara. Levantó el puño dispuesto a golpearlo pero terminó recostándose a su lado, lo más cerca que pudo, rozando sus brazos. Sasuke reaccionó al instante girándose para mirarlo pero Naruto mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, las manos sobre su estómago apretadas en puño y tan rígido que parecía temblar. Pero la mirada del Uchiha era impasible, al menos en apariencia ya que sus emociones en ese momento eran tan desastrosas como las de Naruto. Dejó escapar el aire lentamente tomando la mano del rubio, entrelazando los dedos en un movimiento rápido que no pudo ser negado. Entonces fue el turno de Naruto para girarse a mirarlo, e irónicamente Sasuke volvió a su posición original cerrando los ojos, en apariencia dormido. Naruto suspiró resignado mirando la enorme masa oscura que formaba el cielo de noche. Había un par de estrellas especialmente brillantes, y se entretuvo mirándolas cuando casi inconsciente empezó a mover sus dedos entre la mano de Sasuke. Estiró el brazo hacia el cielo halando al otro sin que pudiera evitarlo, así, atravesando los colores de la noche, casi creyó ver una especie de guante largo, negro, que cubría el dorso de la mano de Sasuke, atravesando su brazo hasta el codo. Parpadeo tratando de no perder la _imagen_, que pronto se mezcló con un reflejo de rayos azules y blancos. Incluso pudo escuchar un chillido constante que atravesó su piel con un recuerdo doloroso. Sintió el impulso de alejarse pero Sasuke aferró su mano. Solo entonces notó que ambos _miraban_ lo mismo.

– Se llama chidori, ¿cierto?

Sasuke no respondió, pero se concentró tratando de enfocar su chakra a través del brazo, del mismo modo en que vagamente recordaba, era como funcionaba la mencionada técnica. Pero solo consiguió llenar su palma con un calorcito que contagió hacia la mano de Naruto. Así era como se sentía el chakra a través de la piel, cuando intentabas concentrarlo para realizar alguna técnica, podías sentir como una masa fluyendo por las venas. Aferró la mano de Naruto escuchando lejanamente el intenso chillido que creaba el chidori mientras lo sostenía entre los dedos. Pero solo era un recuerdo, pues sus manos seguían unidas y era imposible crear una técnica sin hacer los sellos… Por alguna razón ese chillido seguía taladrando sus pensamientos. Era bastante molesto.

Cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar un recuerdo sin forma cuando sintió la insistencia de Naruto para separar sus manos, entonces volvió a mirar el cielo y casi enseguida sus ojos giraron hacia el brazo del rubio. Deslizó su mano por la muñeca ajena trazando un círculo un poco más abajo con el pulgar. Naruto lo observó en silencio hasta que encontró la mirada oscura ligeramente molesta.

– ¿Ahora qué? –siseo apretando los labios.

– Estoy casi seguro que dejé una marca aquí –Naruto volvió a su gesto inocente tratando de entender la frase. Mientras Sasuke lo soltaba para levantarse, apenas lo suficiente para acomodarse sobre su cuerpo, con brazos y piernas a cada lado evitando aplastarlo. Entonces coló una mano entre la playera de Naruto en un movimiento brusco que le hizo comprender a qué se refería y qué buscaba. No pudo evitar que los colores subieran a su rostro mientras Sasuke revisaba su estómago y un poco más arriba. Al mismo tiempo que miraba sus brazos.

– ¡Ya basta! –gritó levantándose sobre sus codos tratando de empujar al moreno– ¡para empezar, ¿quién te dio derecho de _marcarme?_!

– Eso es obvio –ignoró sus intentos por levantarse aprovechando el cambio de posición para revisar su cuello y hombros– eres mío. Solo quería asegurarme que _todos_ los supieran.

– ¿Qué soy…? –su voz se perdió en algún lugar ahogada por el escalofrío que corrió por su espalda– ¡¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Estamos en un lugar público! ¡Seguro que ahora todos saben las horribles cosas que me hiciste! –chilló haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo por alejarse.

– Olvídate de eso, no tienes nada –se alejó lo suficiente para volver a sentarse, mirándolo con ojo crítico.

– ¿Ninguna…? ¿En serio? –miró discretamente sus brazos antes de sonreír divertido– ¿no será cosa del kyubi?

Esperó algún comentario molesto pero cuando se giró para mirar a Sasuke, éste parecía muy concentrado. Realmente estaba considerando la idea. Ambos lo hacían. En su mente se formó rápidamente la imagen de su yo menor, quien preguntaba a Kakashi-sensei si todo estaba bien. Sintió un leve escozor en su mano ante la reciente herida que se había provocado a si mismo. _Ya lo había visto antes_. Pero en esta ocasión sabía que la herida no era grave y que, contra toda lógica, estaba curada.

Sasuke lo observó en silencio mientras el otro miraba su propia mano, algo _fascinante_ en la palma que captó su atención, pero que obviamente él no podía ver. Aunque estaba consciente que acababa de caer en otro recuerdo, para él la visión era un poco diferente. El Naruto con quien _había crecido_ estaba rodeado por una forma naranja y brillante que cubría todo su cuerpo, era algo más allá del chakra, más fuerte y más atemorizante. Dentro de la inestable capa naranja la herida cerca del hombro que casi se llevó la vida de Naruto comenzó a cerrarse frente a sus ojos, la mirada de su yo menor, el que vestía en azul y blanco con el emblema de los Uchiha en la espalda. El sabor amargo volvió a su garganta cuando trató de _recordar_ por qué Naruto estaba herido. ¿Por qué estaba frente a él y no a su lado?

– ¿El kyubi era quien curaba tus heridas? –Naruto lo miró como si recién despertara, con la mirada cansada y lejana.

– Si… Ero-sennin me lo explicó.

– ¿Volvió a hacerlo ahora? –murmuró acercándose para apoyar la mano sobre el cuello de Naruto.

– Eso creo… pero, se siente diferente –llevó una mano a su cuello apoyándola en la de Sasuke. Cerró los ojos concentrando su chakra, sintiendo la leve llama corriendo por su cuerpo– no siento su chakra.

Sasuke se sentía un tanto perdido con las frases a medias de Naruto pero antes que pudiera decírselo escuchó su propia voz hablando entre sus recuerdos: _¿Así que esta es la fuente de tus poderes ocultos? Ahora puedo verlo_. Se llevó la mano libre al rostro cubriendo el ojo que empezaba a doler. Ese era el kyubi… el bijuu que debían cazar. Junto a _ellos_…

– No… –siseo negándose a _ver más_.

Pero era inútil, pudo verse junto a Naruto en una especie de limbo frente a aquel monstruo de nueve colas. _Él era el poder que marcó una diferencia entre sus habilidades y las de Naruto… se volvió más fuerte… estaba superándolo. ¡A él! ¡A un Uchiha!_

– No –apretó su mano con más fuerza sintiendo algo húmedo que corría por su mejilla. Se separó bruscamente de Naruto llamando su atención y éste olvidó lo que estaba pensando sobre el kyubi.

– Sasuke –llamó confundido pero se alarmó al ver la sangre en su rostro. _Otra vez_.

El moreno se llevó la otra mano a la cabeza presionando con fuerza en un vano intento por alejar las imágenes. _¡Todo era culpa de Naruto! ¡Estaba interponiéndose en su venganza!_ Pronto las frases a medias se mezclaron con el sonido del chidori, con el grito de Naruto: _¡Rasengan!_

– ¡Sasuke! –gritó a una misma voz apartando sus manos, encontrando sus ojos– ¿qué ocurre?

_Otra vez esa mirada_. Pensó Sasuke ante la expresión asustada de Naruto que intentaba sonreír con una tristeza mal disimulada. La misma que venía repitiendo desde hacía un par de días. _No quiero ver esa mirada_. Y tal vez parte de sus pensamientos se reflejaron pues Naruto soltó su rostro acercándose un poco con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Volvió a apoyar la mano sobre su mejilla cubriendo la marca roja que había dejado la sangre, limpiando con cuidado sin importarle la mancha en su ropa. Entonces volvió a sonreír.

– No recuerdo que esto hubiera pasado antes – comentó acariciando los mechones que caían sobre su rostro, cerciorándose que no hubiera más sangre– el sharingan nunca había sido un problema, ¿cierto?

Sasuke tomó su mano mirando su propia sangre en la palma.

– Intentaste detenerme –murmuró sin atreverse a mirarlo– yo odiaba Konoha y aún así intentaste detenerme.

Naruto frunció el ceño sin comprender, pero estaba convencido que no necesitaba pensarlo demasiado. La respuesta que Sasuke buscaba estaba dentro de los recuerdos. No de su vida pasada, sino de su verdadera vida. La única que tenía. Sonrió ampliamente aunque el moreno no pudo ver el gesto.

– Lo hice –cerró su mano atrapando la de Sasuke quien se mantuvo con la cabeza baja– y no odias Konoha. Es nuestra aldea. Por eso sé que volverás.

Pero apesar de la seguridad en sus palabras, Sasuke no podía convencerse, teniendo dentro de si recuerdos que Naruto no podía comprender. _Él nunca entendería todo lo que había vivido. Su hermano lo había traicionado…_ Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, inconsciente del momento en que los había cerrado. Su mano seguía unida a la de Naruto.

– Sasuke –volvió a intentarlo desviando la mirada incómodo– no puedo ayudarte a menos que me digas qué pasa. Sé que estás acostumbrado a lidiar contra el mundo tú solo pero… incluso yo necesito gritar de vez en cuando.

De pronto la pesada sombra que se había apoderado de la mente de Sasuke se disipó al escuchar la voz de Naruto, como si fuera la primera vez que hablaba, riendo como siempre, con el mismo tono de siempre, como el mismo sujeto simple que _había sido_. No se sentía ni de cerca mejor, aún podía escuchar a los fantasmas de su pasado torturando sus recuerdos. Solo quería ignorarlos. Tener ese poder. ¿Acaso _eso_ era lo que siempre le faltó? Levantó la vista encontrando los ojos de Naruto, quien había cambiado su expresión por la mirada _siempre_ brillante que parecía decirlo todo.

– Tu problema es que nunca puedes quedarte callado –siseo ignorando cualquier replica al unir sus labios.

Apenas un roce que dejó una descarga entre sus cuerpos ante el recuerdo de la tarde anterior, y que pudo llegar a más pero el grito de varias personas desde el piso inferior los obligó a acercarse a la orilla del tejado. Sasuke se mantuvo un tanto rezagado mientras Naruto se inclinaba para ver parte de la terma donde, pronto advirtió, estaba la sección de mujeres. Iba a levantarse imaginando que el grito no tendría una buena razón cuando alcanzó a ver una pequeña rana que salía a flote entre el vapor del agua. No tardó en reconocerla como Gamakichi y entonces otro grito escapo de algunas de las chicas, recién llegadas; pudo escuchar un golpe seco y entonces una enorme silueta salió volando entre las piedras que rodeaban parte de la terma. La misma que Naruto había visto un par de veces en los alrededores.

– ¡Lo sabía! ¡No podía dejarte solo ni un minuto! –gritó Jiraiya volviendo a acercarse al agua– ¡lo ven, señoritas, se los dije! ¡Ese es el pervertido que las estaba espiando desde el techo! –señaló a Naruto quien pronto tuvo la mirada de cuatro mujeres y una pequeña niña sobre si. Todas intentando cubrirse con toallas largas y ninguna demasiado contenta.

– ¡¿De qué hablas? ¡No me culpes de tus problemas! ¡Eres el único que ha estado merodeando la cabaña! –gritó evitando mirar a alguna de las "víctimas".

– ¡Por supuesto, tenía que vigilarte!

Antes que los gritos pudieran seguir, una cubeta salió volando, pasando muy cerca de Naruto quien atinó a esconderse. Otro golpe se escuchó desde el primer piso y la voz de Jiraiya fue silenciada.

– ¿Cómo es que siempre consigue involucrarme? –murmuró el rubio quedándose quieto, rodando los ojos con un leve rubor coloreando sus mejillas.

Sasuke tuvo que agradecerle a su intuición para no acercarse más de la cuenta, pero su mirada siguió los movimientos del rubio. Por primera vez considerando su ilógica relación con el sannin. Él no era el abuelo de Naruto… no eran más que alumno y maestro, o eso sabía. No tenía sentido pero más importante, ¿por qué no lo había notado?

Miró a su alrededor. La noche había caído varios minutos atrás y un fuerte viento mecía la parte más alta de los árboles, podía sentirlo entre sus cabellos pero no había frío. Estaban en una zona alta rodeada de árboles y montañas pero no podía sentir frío. Se llevó una mano al estómago recordando que no había probado bocado desde el desayuno, pero ni siquiera lo había pensado, no sentía hambre, ni sed. Era como estar dentro de un sueño, todo era real y al mismo tiempo ilógico.

– ¿Es un genjutsu, cierto?

Naruto lo miró de reojo sin expresión alguna.

– Eso es lo que Sai dijo.

* * *

**Continuará…**

N/A: . hasta yo misma me quedé sin palabras. ¿Qué más decir? Este capítulo fue confuso hasta el delirio ^^' Pero si creían que las percepciones de tiempo eran difíciles de seguir ahora se pondrán peor, porque digamos que el genjutsu se estaba desvaneciendo. ¿Y eso que nos dice? Que perderá todo su sentido lógico -_- al menos el poco que tenía.

Eso es todo, no daré más pistas. Los voy a dejar con dolor de cabeza un rato ^-^ Pero si responderé a un par de dudas comunes, o al menos lo intentaré.

1: ¿Qué pasó en la escena de la fuente entre Itachi y Naruto/Kyubi? Pues… de hecho si es tan compleja como parece y me preocupa revelar demasiado. En este capítulo Sai nos ha dado una pequeña pista de lo que sucede, al decir que teme aceptar esta "realidad" porque terminará atrapado en ella. Cosa que si puede pasar, ejem. Dígamos que cada uno de quienes quedaron atrapados tienen cierto poder para controlar el genjutsu, ¿por qué? Eso lo verán después. Pero dentro de ese mismo "control", particularmente en Naruto, él negó su vida como ninja y en eso se incluye al kyubi. Piensen en el genjutsu como si fuera un sueño, en éste no existe el tiempo, ni el antes ni el después; ni el dentro ni el fuera, Kyubi y Naruto no están separados. ¿Alguien capta para dónde va? Espero que si porque es todo lo que diré, igual ya ls confundí más, sorry, ya se explicará mejor en futuros capítulos, lo prometo ^^

2: Sobre la segunda pregunta más frecuente. Acerca del "avance" en la relación de Sasuke y Naruto. Cualquiera pensaría que ese momento sería el desenlace para el final feliz, no? . Pero ese final feliz tal vez no lo sea tanto… Ya en serio, tiene un poco que ver con la idea general de las irregularidades en el tiempo. Consideren que esto no es una nueva historia, en realidad ellos dos ya se conocían, ya habían formado una vida juntos, solo están recordando y retomando donde se quedaron, por decírlo de algún modo .

Y ya lo advertí y lo amenazo =D los cambios de tiempos se van a acentuar cada vez más. Así que lean con cautela…

Respondo reviews anónimos:

**XCony**: Gracias por el review, también espero más escena de "esas" XP, perdona por la espera, creo que se me fue el tiempo desde la última semana de enero .

**Uchiha Kaede**: Waaaa, que bonito comentario XD jajja, que bueno que no lo arruine. Gracias por el review.

De momento es todo, no se olviden de dejar muchos comentarios, me gusta saber sus teorías, y siempre motivan, ya saben .

Cuídense mucho, que no los sorprenda el frío y cuidado con el coco XP

Besos!

Yui-chan


	12. Ilusiones que cobran vida

**- . - . -**

**Capítulo 12**

**Ilusiones que cobran vida**

**. - . - .**

Sasuke abrió los ojos muy lentamente tras su último intento por dormir. Era inútil. No tenía sueño, ni siquiera se sentía cansado y definitivamente tenía demasiado en que pensar como para que le preocupara un detalle como ese. Un tema aparte era la constante voz de su hermano que había elegido ese momento para torturarlo. Mientras su mirada se perdía en el oscuro techo, evocó cada una de las palabras que había recibido de Itachi; su insistencia porque _recordara_, las indirectas sobre Naruto. Rápidamente comprendió que todo había iniciado el día en que le preguntó el apellido de Naruto. Un detalle más sin importancia, en su momento, claro; ahora era su turno para preguntarse por qué algo tan simple era tan importante. Una extraña vocecita en su cabeza le recriminó por llamarlo "Namikaze" pero apenas la escuchó cuando un ruido a su lado, muy parecido al ronroneo de un gato llamo su atención.

Ya acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la hora, se giró para mirar a Naruto quien llevaba varias horas usando su cuerpo como almohada. No que le molestara pero esa era la razón por la que había insistido en dormir en medio del rubio y de Sai, pese a la insistencia de Naruto para evitar más problemas. Sasuke era consciente que mientras dormía, Naruto tenía el mal hábito de abrazarse a lo primero que encontrara. Y sobre su cadáver que ese algo fuera Sai.

Cuidando de no hacer demasiados movimientos se giró dando la espalda a Sai, abrazando el cuerpo de Naruto hasta que lo tuvo tan cerca que pudo sentir su respiración a escasos centímetros de su cuello. Cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación, mientras, aún dormido, Naruto deslizó su mano hacia la cintura de Sasuke colándose por debajo de la ropa. Sintió un escalofrío que corrió por su espalda, entrelazó sus piernas ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza con los brazos. Dejó escapar un suspiro ronco permitiéndose acariciar la suave piel entre sus dedos. Apenas un leve roce en la espalda, bajando hacia sus caderas donde se detuvo un segundo antes de continuar delineando sus muslos.

Naruto gimoteo entre sueños y eso basto para detener las intenciones de Sasuke.

Según recordaba, Itachi había dicho que no necesitaba dormir. Lo que sugería que Naruto tampoco lo necesitaba, pero él dormía sin problemas. Y al parecer tampoco sufría pesadillas. Al menos ninguna de la que hubiera hablado. Se separó un poco de él, apenas lo suficiente para mirar su rostro, acarició sus cabellos con cautela, retirando los mechones que cubrían parcialmente sus párpados. Delineo su rostro, acariciándolo en una especie de trance. Sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios. Cerró los ojos reprimiendo una sonrisa. Naruto era una tentación demasiado fuerte para él, y lo peor era que el rubio nunca lo entendería.

Respiró hondo ordenando sus pensamientos. Según Naruto, Sai también comprendía su situación como ninjas. Miró de reojo tras él escuchando la respiración del otro _ninja_, era un murmullo tranquilo y normal. Demasiado normal. Estando de espaldas era difícil asegurar si dormía. Pensándolo bien, tampoco le preocupaba su situación.

No le preocupaba la existencia de Sai, le molestaba bastante su cercanía con Naruto. Pero eso era todo. De hecho… lo único que sabía de él era su nombre. _Es mi reemplazo_. Escuchó su propia voz en algún lugar de su mente. _Un estorbo más que se interponía en su venganza, hablando de tonterías sobre la amistad_. Siseó molesto separándose de Naruto para volver a mirar el techo. ¿Su venganza? Todo el remolino de emociones que tenía dentro de si, terminaban ahogándolo con ese único pensamiento. Y casi al mismo tiempo pensaba en Itachi. Apretó los dientes tratando de ignorar las voces en su cabeza.

Miró de reojo a su izquierda. Por un momento le pareció ver que Sai estaba despierto pero dormía, o al menos eso hacía creer. A su derecha, Naruto se removió entrelazando su mano, murmurando algo sobre comida y ranas. Entonces cerró los ojos en un nuevo intento por dormir.

No quería que ese sentimiento de venganza alcanzara a Naruto. Pero no podía negar el presentimiento de que el rubio estaba involucrado en ello incluso sin quererlo. Sus pensamientos se volvieron irregulares cuando su respiración se sincronizó con la de Naruto, adormeciéndolo. Preguntándose si lograría despertar a tiempo para la siguiente misión.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Un par de horas después, luego de terminar el desayuno, Kakashi observaba en silencio la ajetreada sesión de estudio, que destacaba por los gritos de Naruto y Lee, quienes habían adaptado dicha sesión como una especie de competencia entre ambos. Desde hacía casi media hora en que Lee retó a su compañero de equipo para demostrar quien era más rápido resolviendo tal o cual ejercicio. En algún momento no estuvieron de acuerdo con el resultado e incluyeron a Gaara para que sirviera como juez. Y tras acusarlo de no ser imparcial, Neji tomó lugar como segundo jurado.

Ahora, Kakashi agradecía no haberlos interrumpido porque al parecer tal locura estaba sirviendo para el dúo a quienes ningún intento por enseñarles algo más que golpear había servido. Todavía les faltaba una hora más para el baño antes de irse pero se mostraban bastante entretenidos. Incluso Hinata quien aún intentaba concentrarse mirándolos de reojo sin dejar de reír. Asuma no tardaría en volver de su inspección a la camioneta, así que no le importó salir en medio del barullo.

Sai y Sasuke compartían el extremo opuesto de la mesa, mirando sus propios libros casi con el mismo gesto ausente. Ninguno había hablado en toda la mañana. Sai cambiaba la página constantemente sin detenerse a leer los textos en blanco. Todo el libro estaba en blanco pero nadie lo había notado. Ni siquiera escuchaba las discusiones que sucedían a escasa distancia, sus pensamientos navegaban en la opción, cada vez más tentadora, de _salir_ de ahí por su propia cuenta. Se estaba convenciendo de que sería más fácil despertar a Naruto que separarlo de Sasuke. Ya estando fuera incluso podría librarse del Uchiha del modo práctico. Había desechado la idea de matarlo dentro del genjutsu dudando de las consecuencias para quienes quedaran atrapados. Existía la mínima posibilidad de que el jutsu acabara matándolos al ser interrumpido tan bruscamente. No era una idea tan descabellada viniendo de los Uchiha. Y él mismo empezaba a pensar como psicópata.

Entonces se recriminó por ser tan pesimista. Bajó la cabeza apoyando la frente en su mano. ¿Cómo podía rendirse tan fácilmente? Parecía una prueba de aislamiento y empezaba a perder la cordura. Aunque tampoco había imaginado que alguna de las técnicas oculares de los Uchiha tuviera semejante efecto. ¿Acaso su función era desquiciar a quien quedara atrapado? Si, algo así había mencionado Kakashi en alguna ocasión.

Miró a Naruto aferrándose al cuello de Lee tratando que el moreno confesara algo que parecía demasiado divertido para ser una tortura. Apoyó el mentón en su mano mirando con descaro al rubio que ni siquiera lo notaba. Ya en algún momento se había preguntando por la infancia del rubio. Él solo pudo conocer su faceta que, según la opinión de Sakura, no era tan alegre como cuando era niño. Y cuando supo esa información sintió mucha curiosidad por saber más. Había tenido un par de ocasiones para preguntar directamente a Naruto pero sus anécdotas siempre incluían a Sasuke y con solo mencionarlo Naruto perdía el hilo de cualquier conversación. Pronto comprendió que no era _eso_ lo que quería escuchar. Tenía bastante con saber que la misión implícita en el equipo 7 era la búsqueda del Uchiha como para tener que escuchar sobre él a cada minuto del día.

Toda esa locura solo era un reto a su paciencia. Pero no podía negar el aire melancólico que empezaba a molestarlo. Supuso que así se sentían las personas cuando morían abruptamente. Solo podías pensar una y otra vez en aquello que no pudiste hacer, con el arrepentimiento por fallar.

¡Suficiente!

No tenía caso seguir pensando cuando claramente no llegaba a una solución. Bajó su mirada hacia el libro donde, inconscientemente, había trazado algunas líneas. La forma era un poco abstracta, como lo eran las figuras a las que daba vida con chakra, pero pudo reconocer la forma del tigre que acostumbraba usar como primera defensa. Dejó la pluma a un lado con una calma absurda, cerró el libro con la misma monotonía y volvió su vista hacia la señal victoriosa de Lee que solo acentuaba la mueca molesta de Naruto.

Solo quería que todo terminara.

Quería que Naruto volviera a sonreír.

Nada más importaba.

– Naruto –llamó sonriendo como siempre. Como siempre que miraba al Namikaze.

¿Namikaze? Eso no tenía sentido.

Su mirada debió traslucir sus pensamientos, pues Naruto frunció el ceño ignorando los gritos de Lee quien mantenía la atención del resto. Sasuke se unió al intercambio de miradas, frunciendo el ceño al notar la expresión casi asustada de Sai. Había algo en esa mirada que no le dio la oportunidad de burlarse.

– Sai, ¿estás bien? –Naruto se acercó un poco para tocar su hombro, pero el aludido parecía inmerso en si mismo.

– Naruto… –murmuró ausente– ¿cuál es tu apellido?

Naruto estuvo a punto de soltar la carcajada imaginando alguno de los comentarios sin sentido de Sai pero no lo miraba y se mostraba bastante preocupado. Entonces reconsidero la pregunta. ¿Por qué lo interrogaba sobre algo tan obvio? Frunció el ceño fingiendo que lo pensaba demasiado.

– N-no –su respuesta fue una extraña mezcla entre "Na" y "No". _Sabía_ que su apellido era Namikaze, pero por alguna razón una parte de si no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Ahora fue su turno para mostrarse asustado, inconsciente de las miradas confusas de Sai y Sasuke, quien recordó que no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa pregunta.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Quizá la característica más notable de Naruto fuera su personalidad. Y en la enmarañada forma que tenía dicha característica, destacaba su ingenuidad, ligada a la facilidad que tenía para olvidar o bien ignorar los problemas. Apenas unos minutos atrás cuando escuchara una pregunta típica para la que no tenía respuesta, y tal reacción le dejara un mal sabor de boca; vasto la apuración de Kakashi para que aprovecharan las termas por última vez para que saliera corriendo olvidando cualquier incidente entre los retos absurdos de Lee. Sasuke y Sai estuvieron a punto de escaparse cuando la siempre _oportuna_ intervención de Kakashi los obligó a seguir al grupo.

Por alguna razón que Naruto no entendía, tanto Gaara como Neji se mostraban más agotados que como habían llegado, siendo éste último quien mantenía su asesina mirada sobre Lee. Tal vez el discípulo de Gai-sensei tuviera parte de la culpa pero no era lógico, siendo el más entusiasmado con las cortas vacaciones. Naruto se mantuvo extrañamente tranquilo flotando a una cierta distancia de Gaara. Lee había desaparecido bajo el agua cronometrando su resistencia para mantener la respiración, así, la calma en el pequeño espacio de agua y vapor los había cubierto casi con pereza. Kakashi y Asuma conversaban cerca de la entrada a los vestidores y un par de invitados extras en la posada seguían admirando el lugar, muy cerca de los jounin.

Naruto se sumergió un poco más hasta que el agua cubrió sus labios rozando su nariz al moverse. Miró con disimulo buscando a Sai, estaba casi seguro que se había escapado pero le preocupaba su reacción. Estaba consciente que _nada_ era normal. Ya lo había escuchado hasta el cansancio del mismo Sai pero no podía negar que la confirmación de Sasuke le daba más peso al asunto. Pero… hablar de un genjutsu.

Cerró los ojos recordando a ero-sennin. Durante su entrenamiento, el sannin le había explicado algo sobre los genjutsu. Recordaba vagamente el sonido del agua, viajaban en una pequeña embarcación. Podía escuchar la voz de ero-sennin hablando con calma, como siempre que trataba de explicarle una nueva técnica. Pero se negaba a enseñarle cómo hacer un genjutsu. Frunció el ceño recordando la indignación ante su falta de confianza. Pero Jiraiya se limitó a explicar qué era un genjutsu. Escuchó un par de palabras entre su explicación que trató de evocar perdiéndose en la sensación. Había mencionado algo sobre la cantidad considerable y precisa de chakra que se necesitaba para inducir a alguien dentro de una ilusión. Se necesitaba cierta inteligencia para controlar la técnica pero aún así podía ser interrumpido. Solo necesitaba…

Abrió los ojos bruscamente perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Sentía los párpados pesados pero se obligó a enfocar su entorno. Nadie había notado algo extraño y al parecer él no se había movido de su lugar, pues el agua seguía cosquilleando en su rostro. Volvió a mirar a sus lados pero la sensación había desaparecido. Acababa de sentir un chakra especialmente fuerte pero no conseguía darle nombre. Frunció el ceño. Quizá no lo conocía. No, no era eso. Ya antes lo había… ¿enfrentado?

Bajó un poco más hasta que su nariz quedo cubierta por agua, y al exhalar formó una serie de burbujas que hacían juego con su mirada suspicaz. Giró para hundirse en el agua flotando sobre su espalda, moviendo los brazos para deslizarse. Miró sobre si el cielo matutino que se perdía entre la inmensa nube de vapor que crecía desde el agua. Al menos el día se mostraba un poco más alegre que cuando llegaron. Inhaló profundamente sin saber por qué algo tan simple lo llenaba de una sensación tan reconfortante, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos volvió a pensar, apenas por un segundo, que quizá ese fuera su último pensamiento de paz.

Volvió a girar provocando un curioso sonido entre el agua, ya se había alejado bastante del grupo aunque la terma no era tan grande como para que los perdiera de vista, pero en ese extremo una enorme piedra formaba una sombra que se perdía con el vapor. Ahí fue donde encontró a Sasuke, aunque tampoco lo estaba buscando. Se acercó tratando de no hacer ruido, al verlo recostado contra la piedra, creyó que dormía. Entonces se detuvo. Últimamente Sasuke dormía demasiado, y cada vez que lo encontraba era en los lugares más extraños. Volvió a avanzar cuidando que el agua no lo delatara. Pero estaba seguro que de nuevo le mentía, o tenía el sueño ligero. Volvió a detenerse. Eso siempre había pasado, Sasuke siempre estaba alerta y lo tomaba por sorpresa, ¡haciéndolo quedar como un idiota!

Quizá el castañeo de sus dientes había arruinado el factor sorpresa.

Suspiró bajando las brazos.

– Sé que no duermes –murmuró molesto– ¿qué haces aquí?

– Me alejo del ruido.

Naruto sonrió casi victorioso, en parte por su respuesta pero guardó silencio un momento para comprobar que realmente se aislaba de todo. Incluso el chapoteo del agua sonaba diferente en ese lugar. Aunque también pudo llenarse los oídos. Tomó la precaución de sacudir un poco sus orejas antes de deslizarse para tomar lugar al lado de Sasuke. Apoyó la espalda contra la piedra que había adoptado la temperatura del agua y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro.

– ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión…? –detuvo su propia pregunta recapitulando aquella escena que había acudido a su mente al concentrarse en las aguas termales. Pero en esa ocasión no era Sasuke quien lo acompañaba.

– ¿Qué cosa? –intervino el moreno mirándolo interrogante cuando dejo de escuchar su voz.

– Na-nada importante –sonrió jugueteando con el agua entre sus manos– otra de esas ideas que vienen y van.

– Me has molestado los últimos días con ese asunto de los recuerdos y ahora tratas de ignorarlo.

– No es eso –ensanchó su sonrisa inocente.

Mientras Sasuke lo observaba sin parpadear esperando que su insistencia hiciera hablar al otro; Naruto miró sus manos levemente sumergidas entre agua y vapor evocando, casi sin querer, aquel recuerdo. Se suponía que él y Sasuke siempre estaban juntos pero _ese día_, de visita en un lugar parecido al que los rodeaba, era Sai quien estaba a su lado. Frunció el ceño tratando de ahondar en sus recuerdos, preguntándose por qué Sasuke estaba lejos. Pero algo dentro de si parecía más interesado en el hecho de que su compañía fuera la misma persona que insinúo ser más que un amigo. Un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas mezclándose con el tono que empezaba a adoptar su rostro por el calor, pero estando tan cerca, Sasuke no lo paso por alto. Llevó una mano a la frente del rubio logrando que finalmente lo mirara.

– Creo que debemos irnos. Empiezas a cambiar de color –retiró su mano notando por segunda vez el estremecimiento que sacudió al menor. Aunque pudo comprobar que su temperatura era casi normal– ¿estás bien? –giró para encararlo acomodando su mano sobre la mejilla ligeramente sonrojada. Arqueo la ceja interpretando su reacción– o puede que estés pensando algo que no deberías –ronroneo acercándose a su mejilla, usando un tono que no dejo dudas ni siquiera en Naruto.

– ¡Claro que no! –chilló manteniendo su distancia con ambos brazos sobre el pecho de Sasuke– ¿por qué haría tal cosa? –apretó los labios con fuerza cuando Sasuke deslizó los dedos a través de su cuello. Cerró los ojos volviendo a sentir la descarga que sacudía su cuerpo cada vez que Sasuke lo tocaba. Si no fuera por esa estúpida piedra ya hubiera podido alejarse, pero ahí estaba tratando de controlar sus reacciones. Sus manos temblaban y estaba casi seguro que si abría la boca no sería para hablar.

– Demonios –murmuró Sasuke– ese estúpido zorro otra vez –Naruto abrió los ojos esperando otro comentario, pero Sasuke miraba con mucha curiosidad algo en su cuello.

– ¿De qué hablas? –hablo con un tono especialmente bajo temiendo que su propia voz lo traicionara.

– Cada vez que dejo una marca ese estúpido zorro la borra antes que alguien pueda verla.

– ¿Qué…? ¡¿Pero que demonios pasa contigo? –finalmente encontró fuerzas para empujarlo aunque no lo suficiente para evitar la invasión de su espacio personal– ¡Otra vez! ¡¿Cuándo lo hiciste? ¡Yo nunca te di permiso!

– Mientras dormías, por supuesto –comentó como si fuera obvio– yo no tengo la culpa de que te aferres con tanta fuerza a mí. Haces que pierda mi auto-control.

– ¡Tú no tienes tal cosa! ¡Te prohibo que vuelvas a aprovecharte de mí mientras duermo!

– ¿Entonces no hay problema si estás despierto? –sonrió volviendo a acercarse. Colocó las manos a cada lado de Naruto esperando que éste saliera de su repentino ataque mudo.

– Eso no fue lo que…

Ahí estaba otra vez. Apoyó las manos sobre el vientre de Sasuke pero no fue necesario para que el moreno captara lo mismo. Apareció como una alerta de peligro, la presencia de alguien que, solo con su chakra intentaba rodearlos. Se sentía en todas partes, el intenso flujo de energía tan grande que era imposible pensar que perteneciera a una sola persona pero de hecho lo era. Tal reacción parecía casi un saludo. _Casi_ una amenaza. Naruto se cansó de girar la cabeza a un lado y a otro tratando de ubicarlo pero cada vez que lo hacía volvía a disiparse antes de cambiar su origen, y entonces volvía a desaparecer. Volvió su atención bruscamente hacia Sasuke al sentir como éste perdía el control de su propio chakra haciéndolo un poco más notorio. Su mirada fija en un solo punto en medio de la nube de vapor volvía a mostrarse fría y amenazante. E inconscientemente, Naruto se alejó endureciendo su mirada, molesto por saberse en peligro. _Otra vez_.

_Una vez más_, Sasuke reaccionaba del peor modo posible, ¿por qué ese maldito Madara no podía dejarlo en paz?

– Madara… –murmuró apenas separando los labios.

Por supuesto. Era el chakra de Madara. Jamás olvidaría al tipo que se escondía tras una máscara. Pero… ¿por qué podían sentirlo? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Hasta dónde era el limite del genjutsu? Del genjutsu que un par de días atrás no existía.

Algo realmente debía estar mal porque ya no era solo la presencia ajena que oprimía sus emociones, de pronto de sentía inmerso en un profundo pozo. Sentía el vacío bajo sus pies que amenazaba con llevárselo. Todo en _ese_ _mundo_ era muerte, tristeza y una intensa oscuridad. Pero era un ninja, y así debía ser. Bajo los brazos permitiendo que el agua lo abrazara un poco más pero su mirada seguía fija en Sasuke. No quería perderlo. No iba a fallar. Se había prometido a si mismo que lo llevaría de regreso a la aldea.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Sasuke giró encontrando la extraña mezcla de emociones en la mirada azul. Naruto mantenía la mano frente a si como si intentara tocarlo pero sin moverse, sus dedos temblaban y algo en su interior luchaba por abrirse camino entre el miedo que emanaba de cada poro de su piel. Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada comprendiendo que quizá Naruto lo veía del mismo modo, atravesando su alma para descubrir lo frágiles que eran. Pero a diferencia del rubio, dentro de si el odio superaba al miedo. _Solo tenía que matarlo_.

La mirada de Sasuke volvió a endurecerse tratando de ignorar su propia voz desde el fondo de sus recuerdos. _Él no sabía todo el dolor por el que había pasado. No sabía lo que era estar solo… Pero… Naruto no tiene padres._ Una última frase se abrió camino cuando entrelazó su mano con la de Naruto, llevándose los recuerdos para dar paso a la confusión. Entonces, ¿quienes eran Minato y Kushina?

Lejanamente ambos escucharon la voz de Kakashi apurándolos para que salieran, Naruto reaccionó a la mención de su nombre pero Sasuke lo retuvo apretando con fuerza su mano. Estuvo a punto de halarlo hacia si pero el rubio se negó, mantuvo la distancia que sus brazos extendidos formaban sin dejar de mirarlo. Sasuke no le devolvió el gesto, su atención se perdió en el vaivén del agua, no quería mirarlo. No podía. Ni siquiera sabía si quería detenerlo o asegurarse de que nunca volviera a acercarse. Frunció el ceño sin notar el cambio que empezaba a colorear sus ojos sin el acostumbrado dolor que lo precedía.

– No me iré –Naruto rompió el silencio logrando separar sus manos, desvió la mirada sin negarse una sonrisa triste– y si vuelves a escapar, volveré a perseguirte.

– ¿Por qué? –su tono cortante apenas fue un débil murmullo.

– Porque eres importante para mí –levantó la cabeza aún sin mirarlo, avergonzado al notar que no era tan fácil decir ese tipo de palabras– eso nunca va a cambiar.

– ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! –Kakashi los apuró una vez más, revisando la terma desde la orilla de los vestidores– ¿y dónde esta Sai?

– Vamos –sonrió Naruto tomando a Sasuke por el brazo– aún tengo que derrotarte. Ya solo queda una semana para la competencia.

– Tú nunca tomas nada en serio, ¿verdad?

– Claro que si –rió abiertamente. Aunque Sasuke no podía ver su rostro, podía imaginar el tipo de expresión que trataba de ocultar con ese gesto alegre.

Aún sintiéndose abrumado por el ataque tan brusco de recuerdos, Sasuke se dejo guiar limpiando su mente tanto como pudo, negándose a seguir escuchando voces del pasado. Al menos de momento y mientras pudiera evitarlo. Lentamente sus ojos recuperaron el tono oscuro pero no llegó a percibirlo pues una sola idea llegó a su mente cuando enfocó el rostro de Naruto. Cuando vio su sonrisa, al fin sincera. _Como siempre_.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

No tardaron en alistarse y empacar las sencillas mochilas que habían llevado fue más rápido que cuando llegaron. Sasuke, Neji y Gaara se encargaron de acomodar la camioneta mientras Naruto se ocupaba de la mochila de Hinata. Casi sonaba divertido decir que la menor de los Hyuga se había desmayado por las altas temperaturas de la terma, aunque el rubio jamás entendería el verdadero motivo y Neji casi lo adivinó, por lo que se negó a acompañarlo pese a la insistencia de Asuma que alegaba su parentesco. Una joven que compartía la terma con Hinata se tomó la molestia de avisarles sobre el incidente y luego de los primeros minutos que Kakashi aprovechó para apurarlos a salir, tuvo la excusa que necesitaba para dar el viaje por terminado. Naruto se había ofrecido casi por accidente para acompañar a Hinata en la habitación que la propietaria había adaptado como enfermería. Llevando su mochila para que la menor se alistara, no tardó demasiado en encontrar el pequeño cuarto.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –sonrió entrando mientras una de las jóvenes que los había atendido durante las comidas, revisaba su pulso con la misma expresión confusa que tenía la Hyuga. Casi parecía que estaba adivinando.

– M-mejor… gracias –Hinata bajo la mirada nerviosa por su descuido pero más inquieta aún por tener la preocupación de Naruto. Dejó escapar una débil sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para su "enfermera".

– Voy a traer un poco más de agua –sonrió alejándose con una mirada traviesa.

– Kakashi-sensei dijo que puedes descansar mientras termina el papeleo –se acercó dejando la mochila sobre la cama– creo que nos iremos en unos quince minutos.

– Gracias… –ignoró la mochila sin intenciones de moverse al notar que su bata, la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo, estaba ligeramente abierta arriba y que Naruto estaba demasiado cerca. El sonrojo volvió a su rostro pero era difícil verlo con el color que había ganado tras el golpe de calor.

– Deberías cambiarte. Yo esperaré afuera, así que puedes tomarte tu tiempo.

– ¡Naruto-kun! –gritó en un impulso cubriéndose la boca cuando el rubio giró. No tenía nada que decirle pero no quería que se fuera. Casi se golpeo mentalmente por su actitud– yo… lamento todo esto. No sé que me paso.

– No te preocupes. Asuma-sensei estaba seguro que alguien terminaría desmayado. Pero esperaba que fuera Lee o también yo –se rió de si mismo alborotando su cabello– no te preocupes, debió ser extraño pasar este tiempo sola.

– No, en realidad. Kakashi-sensei me dijo que podía invitar a alguien para que me acompañara. Pero no estaba segura de a quien. Se supone que era un viaje para el equipo pero yo no soy parte.

– ¡Claro que lo eres! –Naruto regresó sobre sus pasos– has hecho mucho por Lee y por mí. La competencia es en una semana, sino fuera por ti no tendríamos oportunidad.

– Sai-kun también ha ayudado –volvió a bajar la mirada sintiendo el rápido latido de su corazón. ¡Naruto la estaba elogiando. La consideraba importante!

– Es cierto… pero no debes excluirte, eres parte del equipo y cuando ganemos será por cada uno –su sonrisa era la misma que dirigía a todos los que conocía pero para Hinata era como si solo la mirara a ella. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para sostenerle la mirada aunque su cercanía lo hacía más difícil de lo normal. Le devolvió el gesto tanto como sus nervios se lo permitieron y deseó en ese momento, más que nunca, que realmente ganaran para seguir mirando la felicidad de Naruto.

– Naruto-kun –sintió sus mejillas arder cuando la mirada del rubio se tornó curiosa. Su corazón casi parecía una bomba de tiempo dentro de su pecho y sus temblorosas manos aferraban la orilla de su bata– yo… quiero decir… tú…

– Kakashi-sensei pregunta si ya terminaron –la voz cortante de Sai interrumpió toda posibilidad para Hinata que solo pudo desviar la mirada, abochornada y temerosa de enfrentar al moreno.

– Casi –sonrió Naruto inconsciente de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar– solo quería asegurarme que Hinata no volvería a desmayarse.

– Eso veo –le devolvió el gesto– entonces, vamos, ella necesita cambiarse –lo tomó por el brazo apurándolo a la salida donde casi chocaron con la joven que volvía con una jarra de agua, pero su expresión era demasiado nerviosa para poder actuar normal.

– Yo… solo traía…

– No se preocupe –interrumpió Sai sin detenerse con Naruto siguiendo su paso con torpeza. Apenas tuvo oportunidad de dar una última mirada a Hinata pero su atención volvió a Sai al notar su semblante serio. Como rara vez lo veía.

Trató de mantener su paso en un vano intento porque lo soltara pero apenas se alejaron un par de pasos antes de que Sai se girara para mirarlo. En ese estrecho pasillo que conectaba al jardín todo estaba demasiado callado, la luz que llegaba desde el exterior proyectaba un juego de sombras más oscuro que en el resto de la propiedad y al parecer no era un sitio muy concurrido. Ni siquiera llegaban las voces de la terma más cercana.

Naruto estuvo a punto de gritar pidiendo una explicación pero la mirada de Sai lo detuvo de cualquier otra reacción que no fuera quedarse callado. Era increíble el conflicto que parecía lidiar el moreno. Sus ojos mostraban una clara indecisión para hablar o cómo explicar lo que pasaba por su mente. Naruto lo observó en silencio esperando que se decidiera pero, como siempre, tanto silencio le molestaba. Dejo escapar un profundo suspiro apoyándose contra la pared, miró el techo oscuro no muy lejos de su cabeza. Su mirada era una extraña mezcla de tristeza y aceptación.

– Se trata de… ¿Madara? –murmuró mirando en la dirección opuesta a la intensa mirada de Sai quien detuvo su respiración.

– ¿Recuerda quién es? –su voz fue un débil murmullo aunque se esforzó por ocultar su preocupación.

– No. No tengo ni idea de quien es –sonrió llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza– pero es alguien muy fuerte, ¿cierto?

– Naruto… esto no puede seguir. Terminarás matándote.

– Esa broma ya dejo de ser divertida, Sai –finalmente le devolvió la mirada, bajando los brazos.

– Nunca fue una broma –Sai cortó la distancia con un gesto brusco, lo suficiente para rozar la mejilla de Naruto. Sonrió débilmente recordando la última vez que encontró tal decisión en la mirada del rubio. En ese momento reprimió su necesidad por tocarlo e irónicamente ahora ya no sentía fuerzas para seguir luchando contra si mismo– todo lo que esta pasando… el genjutsu es real. Y ambos sabemos que solo existe alguien capaz de crearlo –levantó su mano evitando la replica de Naruto– solo te pido que confíes en mí. Por una vez, Naruto, confía en mí con esa fe ciega que solo tienes en Sasuke. Solo por esta vez –presionó un poco más su mano, descendiendo un poco hacia el mentón– él realmente es peligroso y lo comprenderás si recuerdas… solo un momento. Solo necesito que recuerdes lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos.

Naruto escuchaba sus palabras en una especie de trance, sosteniendo su mirada llevó su mano lentamente hasta el brazo de Sai. Su ojos se perdieron más allá del lugar evocando imágenes llenas de… nieve. Solo había nieve en ese lugar. La nieve impregnada por el dolor, algo estrujaba su pecho con fuerza. La inmensa sensación de perdida…

Sai lo observó en silencio, mientras Naruto parecía desvanecerse dentro de si mismo, preocupado sin poder evitarlo. Sabiendo el limite al que estaba orillando al rubio. Pero si no podía salir del jutsu, y si Madara realmente estaba cerca, al menos tendría que encontrar el modo en que ambos pudieran defenderse. Si Naruto no podía recordar ni eso, solo le esperaba una muerte segura. Sai conocía sus propios limites, no se arriesgaría a una mínima posibilidad de perderlo. Acercó la mano que Naruto apresaba para tomar su rostro con ambas, inclinándose lentamente.

– ¡Lo siento! –escucharon el murmullo de una voz que los obligó a girar hacia Hinata, quien apenas se asomaba en la esquina del corredor. Naruto parpadeo confundido llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras Sai se alejaba de él, fulminando con la mirada a la menor– escuché voces y… lo siento. Kakashi-sensei los esta buscando –bajo la cabeza sin saber a dónde mirar. Tratando de evitar la furia de Sai que iba más allá de su expresión tosca. Podía sentirse en el ambiente.

Naruto aún se veía adormilado cuando le dirigió una mirada cansada pero sonriente. Permitiendo que los recuerdos se alejaran de su mente. Se sacudió el cabello y los brazos sintiendo la nieve sobre su cuerpo pero cuando miró sus manos era obvio que aún estaba confundido. Ni siquiera había podido ahondar lo suficiente en las imágenes, solo podía recordar la nieve, su fría textura y el intenso dolor en el pecho. Y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Sasuke. Necesitaba verlo y asegurarse de…

– ¿Naruto-kun? –una vez más fue golpeado con la _realidad_ al mirar a Hinata. Ni siquiera se parecía a la Hinata Hyuga que veía en sus recuerdos. Frunció el ceño y apenas basto un parpadeo para que una curiosa cinta decorara el cuello de la menor. El símbolo de Konoha brilló en la placa pero al intentar enfocarlo la imagen desapareció dejando la mirada confundida de Hinata.

Sai sonrió para sus adentros al comprender la reacción de Naruto, apretó con fuerzas los puños tratando de contenerse. Finalmente lo había logrado, Naruto le creía. Estaba seguro que incluso podía _ver_ a través de la falsa realidad. Solo debía mantenerse al margen un momento más, darle espacio para que lo comprendiera solo.

Pero una vez más se equivoco.

Naruto estuvo a punto de elegir el extraño camino ninja que no terminaba de comprender cuando el nombre de Madara volvió a sus recuerdos. Algo en una revista sobre el prodigio al que enfrentarían en la competencia. Pero no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué alguien en semejante evento tenía chakra? No se suponía que solo Sasuke y él… Entonces se giró para encarar a Sai. Por primera vez noto el flujo de chakra que cubría su cuerpo. Eso quería decir que Madara, y la persona que tantos admiraban, ¿eran el mismo? El mismo que le generaba tanta repulsión pero sobre todo un gran deseo por enfrentarlo.

_Madara es el origen del problema_.

Aunque no podía entender su propio pensamiento irracional, basto para que toda la desesperación y el miedo desaparecieran. Con la mente más tranquila y todos sus sentidos alerta pudo percibir el lejano chakra de Madara que aún no había desaparecido pero si se alejaba, muy lentamente.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Cuando Naruto despertó esa mañana, sentía los párpados pesados y la boca seca. Como si hubiera dormido más de lo que debiera, sus sentidos aletargados haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera muy pesado. Abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces sabiendo que podría quedarse dormido de nuevo pero negándose a ceder. Podía ver la luz del sol reflejada contra las paredes y el techo de su habitación. El silencio era demasiado irreal para una mañana donde normalmente escuchaba gritos y carros fuera de la casa y a veces un estado similar de euforia entre sus padres desde el piso inferior. Frunció el ceño llevándose una mano al rostro para despertar. ¿Cómo había llegado a casa?

Lentamente se incorporó alborotando su cabello con un gran bostezo. Lo último que recordaba era su conversación con Sai, aún estaban en las fuentes termales, se suponía que volverían a casa ese mismo día pero… ¿Ya era mañana? ¿Qué día era? ¿Qué hora era? Giró buscando su reloj al lado de la cama: 6:28. ¿Por qué no recordaba cómo había llegado?

– ¡Es la última vez que lo digo, Naruto! –gritó Kushina abriendo la puerta con un golpe que pudo haberlo despertado pero ni siquiera se movió– oh, ya estás despierto. Baja, ya es… ¿Naruto? ¿Estás bien? –Naruto dio un respingo al sentir la mano de su madre sobre su frente– te ves un poco pálido. Apuesto a que no pudiste dormir –sonrió sentándose a su lado– no te preocupes, has estudiado suficiente.

– ¿Los exámenes…? –murmuró sintiendo que al fin despertaba– es cierto… ¡empiezan hoy! –saltó de la cama casi empujando a la pelirroja– ¡¿qué hora es? –chilló saltando para encontrar su ropa.

– Seis y media. Intenté despertarte pero supongo que el viaje te dejo agotado –sonrió divertida por el desastre que creaba Naruto a su paso, sobre el caos que ya era su habitación.

– ¿El viaje? ¡Ah, si! ¡Las termas! –apenas se detuvo un segundo antes de rescatar su mochila de algún lugar entre las cobijas tiradas.

– Si. Fue muy gracioso. El pobre Sasuke prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarte para llegar aquí –continuo esquivando al rubio mientras intentaba levantar algunos libros y ropa que encontraba a su paso– en serio, hijo, no puedes depender de Sasuke para siempre.

– ¿Sasuke? –hizo una nueva pausa para tratar de recordar pero se resignó al notar el libro que había pisado– ¿qué paso con él? –encontró un par de cuadernos más que guardo sin orden.

– Pues… te trajo aquí. Luego comimos unos bocadillos –enumeró apresando la camisa que Naruto trataba de quitarle– ah, lo siento. Y me aseguró que vendría por ti hoy a primera hora pero me pareció excesivo después de los problemas que le diste así que le dije que no.

– ¡¿Qué? –finalmente perdió su equilibrio entre el pantalón a medio abrochar y la camisa que intentaba ponerse de revés, con un golpe sordo que lo dejo de frente al reloj: 6:50– ¡Demonios! ¡No llegaré a tiempo!

– ¡Espera! ¡No creas que saldrás de aquí sin desayunar! –arrojó a la cama todo lo que había levantado para perseguir al rubio que ya estaba frente a la puerta principal.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Itachi se mantuvo quieto esperando que sus sentidos volvieran a reconocer el entorno. Con los ojos cerrados, respiró profundamente una y otra vez escuchando el burbujeó del agua alrededor de su cuerpo. Una suave cortina del mismo líquido salpicaba su rostro y cabello mientras reconocía el lugar asegurándose que no había personas cerca. Al principio le había costado trabajo identificar las formas falsas en medio del genjutsu pero ahora podía reconocer las figuras, los lugares y las personas reales. Su conclusión era que estaban atrapados en una pequeña esfera; si es que esa era la forma correcta para definir un espacio tan irregular. Abrió los ojos recibiendo al sol de lleno pero ni siquiera tuvo que cubrirse. Podía mirar sin problema la brillante estrella que ya percibía como una imagen plana. Lo acompañaban el murmullo del viento y el canto de las aves cercanas. Todo era demasiado tranquilo.

Se concentró para desaparecer el sharingan de sus ojos con un suspiro cansado. Recordó lo fácil que le fue, en vida, controlar la técnica a tal grado que se convirtió en el estado natural de sus ojos pero ahora, apenas podía sostenerla algunos minutos. Y no era suficiente. Necesitaba al menos la mitad de su antigua fuerza para enfrentar a Madara. Ya ni siquiera le preocupaba la presencia del kyubi, aunque seguía inquieto al saber de la libertad de que gozaba semejante monstruo. Pero ahora era más urgente el tema del Uchiha. Y no porque se hubiera olvidado de su presencia pero apenas unas horas atrás pudo percibir la variación en su chakra. Por un momento pensó que los atacaría pero casi enseguida de sentirlo desapareció y no mucho después repitió su amenaza. Casi parecía burlarse.

Aquella conducta lo llevó a intentar una nueva teoría que lo había llevado a su estado actual.

A esas alturas era más que obvio que su propio jutsu había fallado y ya había descartado la posibilidad de que el kyubi hubiese tenido algo que ver. Pero ahora estaba convencido que Madara, de algún modo, había logrado intervenir. El cómo o cuándo aún lo desconocía pero lo cierto era su capacidad para controlar el genjutsu. No había otra forma de explicar sus desplazamientos de tiempo y lugar donde podía mostrar su presencia en un lugar antes de moverse a otro, dando la impresión de que existían más de uno. Que también podía ser una teoría pero no quería complicarse con ideas cada vez peores.

Así, había empleado los últimos días en practicar un control de tiempo similar. Y los resultados no eran muy gratos. Por suerte había podido confirmar que, contra sus propios temores, si estaban atrapados en su técnica, por contradictorio que sonara. Razón que se la daba su facilidad para controlar la forma del lugar. Aquel sol sin calor, el canto de aves que no se veían, el agua que ni siquiera lo mojaba, todo era un pequeño escenario que pudo crear controlando su propio chakra. Por supuesto, así era como funcionaban los genjutsu, quien lo creaba era capaz de controlar su forma y su tiempo.

Se incorporó escapando del agua de la pequeña fuente a modo de cascada que pese al brillo y el sonido tan similar del líquido, escurrió de entre sus ropas y rostro como si fuera aire sin dejar una sola mancha húmeda pero recuperando su forma alrededor de su cuerpo. Observó el cambio tomando un poco de agua entre sus dedos antes de dejarla escapar, ensimismado con el fenómeno tan ilógico. Si volvía a activar su sharingan podría desaparecer todo ese espacio verde pero ya había forzado suficiente. Se levantó abandonando la falsa piscina.

La segunda parte de su improvisado entrenamiento le había dado control sobre las lagunas mentales que había padecido más de una vez. Aquello resultó aún más sencillo. Controlar el tiempo por horas o minutos para hacer que los días avanzaran o retrocedieran. De momento solo podía aplicarlo a si mismo, aunque era obvio que alguien más, alguien como Madara podía ser capaz de controlar el tiempo en otros. Eso explicaría esas mismas lagunas mentales. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Eso aún no lo sabía, pero lo importante era estar preparado, ser capaz de enfrentarlo sin importar lo que intentara.

Mientras recapitulaba sus logros permitió que sus pies lo guiarán sin rumbo fijo hasta que salió de su propia alteración de tiempo para regresar a las concurridas calles de la ciudad ficticia. Quizá eso era lo único que nunca podría explicarse. ¿Por qué el genjutsu tenía esa forma? ¿Por qué ese tipo de ciudad? ¿De dónde surgió una idea que jamás había visto? Ni él y dudaba mucho que Madara lo hubiera creado con esas características. A menos que existiera una tercera persona capaz de…

Detuvo su camino al lado de un panel de avisos, donde la mayoría de los pequeños papeles de "Se busca", servicios varios y mensajes sin importancia eran acaparados por un anuncio aún mayor que promocionaba la próxima competencia regional de combate. Además de la dirección, una breve explicación del evento y el recordatorio de cupo limitado, figuraba una pequeña lista de los posibles competidores de acuerdo a otros eventos en donde se habían hecho de un lugar destacable. Solo un nombre de entre la lista de diez captó su atención.

– Uchiha Madara.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Naruto se llevó el lápiz a la boca por tercera vez en los últimos veinte minutos. Mordisqueo la goma leyendo sin entender la misma línea que su cerebro se negaba a interpretar. Ya estaba cansado y hambriento que era lo peor. Todos los miembros del equipo se habían visto obligados a presentar exámenes parciales una semana antes de lo que pedía el calendario escolar, con la firme amenaza de ser expulsados de la competencia en caso de reprobar alguno. Habían reunido a los siete integrantes para lo que sería el primer examen, durante la hora previa al almuerzo, de los cuales, solo Lee y Naruto permanecían convenientemente alejados uno del otro. Apenas quince minutos antes había salido Neji y los corredores ya empezaban a llenarse con el bullicio típico de la hora.

La concentración de Naruto se había perdido hacía más de media hora pero esa última preguntaba le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. O quizá fuera el olor de la comida, que incluso temió imaginar. Ahora si lamentaba haber ignorado a su madre cuando le pidió que desayunara. ¡Era solo una pregunta! Pero estaba seguro que lo había estudiado, alguien se lo había dicho, quizá Shikamaru, o Lee; habían comentado apuntes antes de empezar…

Dejó caer la barbilla sobre la mesa justo cuando Lee se levantaba dando saltos para entregar su examen. Giró para hacer una señal victoriosa a un derrotado Naruto antes de salir saludando a alguien que el rubio no alcanzó a ver.

– ¿Terminaste? –Iruka se acercó a su lugar tratando de mirar la hoja que Naruto cubría sin darse cuenta.

– No… me rindo –murmuró sin moverse– estoy seguro que lo sé, pero ya no recuerdo y ¡tengo hambre! Creo que me voy a comer el examen –gritó levantándose para mirar la hoja.

– No lo hagas, mejor dámelo como esta –rió sentándose en la banca contigua– pero eso quiere decir que las asesorías sirvieron.

– Supongo –se giró para volver a su examen garabateando en el aire– pero no es nada práctico cambiar de tutor cada dos o tres días.

– Según escuché, incluso Gaara lo intentó. De haber sabido que te esforzarías tanto hubiera aceptado la apuesta con Kakashi.

– ¿Apostaron?

– Casi. Él estaba convencido de que no lo lograrías. Y sinceramente no pensé que te interesara tanto la competencia.

– No puedo creer que incluso tú dudaste de mí –murmuró apoyando la barbilla sobre su mesa.

– No lo tomes a mal –sonrió alborotando su cabello– pero, en serio ¿arquería?

– ¡¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso? –chilló encarando al castaño con lápiz en mano– ¿Tan raro es? –bajo la mirada tratando de ignorar la cinta de Konoha que lucía Iruka en la frente.

– Un poco. La arquería requiere una cierta paciencia que, ambos sabemos, no tienes. Tu carácter es impulsivo, no puedes evitar las reacciones rápidas. Algo así sería mejor aprovechado en combate. Aunque si hablamos de una pelea real podría costarte la vida…

Naruto dejo de escucharlo volviendo su atención a la hoja frente a si. Al menos esta vez había respondido casi todo. El examen chunnin había sido todo un desastre desde el principio, en ese ni siquiera pudo entender lo que estaba escrito. Había pasado la mayor parte de ese valioso tiempo torturándose con su falta de conocimientos. Y ahora… Bajó el lápiz lentamente permitiendo que su mano garabateara una respuesta.

– Me imagino que ahora deben estar entrenando. Escuché a Lee hablar sobre eso...

Lejanamente escuchó la voz de Iruka pero dio más importancia a los nombres. _Gaara…_ No supo cuando fue que su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, ni tampoco cuando las palabras de Iruka se mezclaron entrecortadas con sus propios pensamientos. Algo sobre una pelea. La pelea que casi le había costado la vida a Lee, pero él no se había rendido, luchó hasta el último momento aunque sabía que ya había cruzado su limite. Gaara era un monstruo temible. Alguien que solo buscaba matar. Bastaba mirarlo para encontrar el profundo odio en sus ojos, no se detendría hasta verlo muerto. Pero Lee tenía una determinación más allá de sus capacidades, seguía peleando, seguía levantándose tras cada caída y eso solo avivaba la furia en el pelirrojo.

Ni siquiera notó el momento en que cerró los ojos pero Iruka lo vio fruncir el ceño a la vez que sus puños temblaban, intentó llamar su atención pero la visión en la mente del rubio era demasiado real para ignorarla. Podía verlo con claridad, de nuevo como en aquel momento perdido, no podía hacer nada, sentía la ira crecer dentro de si pero no podía intervenir. Solo esperar como un espectador más, justo cuando…

El sonido de la arena se volvió más fuerte, acumulándose como una enorme serpiente, cubriendo el cuerpo malherido de Lee. Cada vez más cerca, en un último ataque letal. Abrió los ojos de golpe escuchando el grito de Lee, ese tono agudo resonó en sus oídos al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y la silla caía tras él con un golpe seco.

Iruka trató de llamarlo cuando paso corriendo a su lado pero Naruto no se detuvo. Mientras trataba de esquivar a quienes caminaban distraídos por los pasillos, saltó las escaleras varias veces acelerando su paso tanto como podía. Casi olvidando que era la hora más concurrida solo podía pensar en llegar. ¡Gaara iba a matarlo! Y su desesperación crecía con la sola idea. Llegó a la entrada del edificio y en cuanto alcanzó el sendero de árboles saltó sobre uno para continuar la carrera por el aire. En un entorno más familiar logró cortar camino hasta que vislumbró el dojo. Bajó del último árbol con un salto que elevó suficientes hojas caídas para cubrirlo en una nube, pero eso no detuvo su carrera. Abrió la puerta de golpe sosteniéndola con una mano, mientras sus ojos se adaptan al cambio de luz, su respiración agitada comenzó a normalizarse aunque ninguno de los que entrenaban notó su presencia.

Neji y Sasuke se mostraban atentos al combate que, de primera vista, Gaara tenía ganado. Tanto él como Lee usaban espadas de bambú pero era el moreno quien se mostraba más cansado. Sostenía la espada frente a si con ambos manos, tratando de mantenerla en una buena posición. Gaara se veía agitado pero su resistencia era considerablemente mejor, sostenía su espada con fuerza y su defensa parecía impenetrable.

Naruto fue acercándose lentamente con la mirada perdida en la pelea, que apesar de fuerzas tan desiguales se podía notar el esfuerzo de ambos. Sobre todo de Lee, cansado y levemente golpeado en el rostro, con algunas marcas de polvo en la ropa pero se mantenía concentrado. La expresión de Gaara no mostraba ninguna emoción pero la firmeza en su mirada demostraba su seriedad en el combate. Pese a que en más de una ocasión pudo derribar a su oponente permitió que Lee repitiera sus intentos por derrotarlo.

El combate no duraría más, se notaba una simple práctica pero a ojos de Naruto no tenía nada de normal. El extenso salón que habían elegido para la tercera parte de la prueba chunnin lucía las marcas de los combates previos mientras Lee repetía su técnica de loto tratando de romper la defensa de Gaara. No habían espadas, solo el taijutsu de Lee y la arena de Gaara.

Finalmente Sasuke y Neji lo vieron acercarse cuando se detuvo a varios pasos de Lee quien aferraba sus últimas fuerzas en la espada en alto que lo protegía del ataque directo de Gaara. El pelirrojo había decidido usar un poco más de fuerza para terminar la pelea, teniendo a Lee tan cerca que no le permitió ver a Naruto.

El rubio levantó su mano tratando de alcanzar a Lee. ¡Debía detenerlo! ¡Aún podía salvarlo! Lejanamente escuchó una voz que lo llamaba pero no tenía tiempo, si volvían a alejarlo sería demasiado tarde.

Al siguiente golpe que Lee esquivó, Gaara pudo ver a Naruto, bajando la espada en un descuido que el moreno aprovechó, inconsciente del motivo por el que se había detenido. Levantó la espada preparado para un último golpe que pudo derribar a Gaara si éste no hubiera reaccionado por instinto lanzando una estocada a la nula defensa de Lee.

El sonido del aire al ser cortado con un movimiento tan rápido cambio la visión de Naruto. Ahora podía ver las espadas pero eran acero puro, brillante al movimiento y letal cuando el golpe de Gaara dio directo hacia el brazo de Lee, rozando su estómago en un corte fino que abrió la tela de su camisa pero tiñó de rojo la mano que no tardó en soltar la espada.

Su voz no alcanzó a ser un grito agudo, se perdió en su garganta cuando cayó de rodillas, mirando la sangre que no paraba de fluir.

* * *

**Continuará…**

N/A: Que levante la mano quien haya entendido este capítulo XD Lo siento, lo sé, es confuso y los cambios de tiempo pueden ser lo peor que hayamos visto (refiriéndonos a la trama, claro) pero necesitaba este capítulo cortito y mareante como punto de transición. El accidente de Lee representa un intermedio para separar el genjutsu como realidad y el genjutsu como ilusión en si. Agh, desearía poder decir las cosas más claramente pero después del adelanto que hice el capítulo anterior sobre el control de jutsu, ya fue bastante ^^'

Hablando de ese control, en la última escena de este cap pudimos ver un poco más sobre el tema y en el próximo explicaré más o menos de que se trata, pero espero que ya tengan algunas ideas. No me hagan sentir que hablo sola XP

Retomando, la primera parte de este capítulo es una descripción de lo que Sasuke, Sai y Naruto piensan sobre su situación y la forma como actuaran de ahora en adelante. Ya por separado, porque se ve que juntos nada más no pueden . Y de paso también supimos en qué andaba metido Itachi. Madara, Kyubi, andan cerca ^-^

Por cierto, hablando de Madara… para quienes siguen el manga ya sabrán que pasa con él pero ya que planeé esta historia antes de todos esos giros bruscos de Kishimoto, mantendré mi postura sobre el "Madara con máscara". Y ese es el que "veremos".

Mis notas son cada vez más largas, quiero creer que eso es una buena señal. Ahora si fueron poquitos reviews, ni anónimos hubo. Empiezo a pensar que los ahuyento con tanta situación confusa, así que para quien llegue al final tendrá todo mi respeto XD jajjajajaja

Nos leeremos en el siguiente!

Besos!

Yui-chan


	13. Peleas que no se pueden ganar

**- . - . -**

**Capítulo 13**

**Peleas que no se pueden ganar**

**. - . - .**

El último ataque de Gaara había sido tan contundente que todos los que miraban la pelea habían olvidado el espectáculo para mostrar miedo ante una inminente derrota pero un jounin, de los varios que presenciaban la pelea, no podía imaginar semejante final que rozara la muerte. Lee había sido salvado por su mentor a escasos centímetros de una muerte segura, prácticamente inconsciente…

Del mismo modo como había abandonado el dojo esa mañana.

Lee había recibido el ataque de una espada de bambú, quizá con demasiada fuerza pero nada que no provocara apenas un moretón… pero sangraba. Eso fue lo único que detuvo a Gaara de continuar su ataque, soltando el arma con un golpe que la deslizó varios metros tras él, corrió para detener la caída de Lee quien no pudo mantener el equilibrio apoyándose en la rodilla, golpeando el brazo de Gaara sin llegar a separar sus manos en un vano intento por frenar la hemorragia. Él resultó ser el más confundido por la acción tan rápida, apenas les dirigió una mirada a Neji y Sasuke que se habían acercado para ayudar, pero su atención recaía en sus manos levemente unidas que dejaban escapar una cantidad de sangre demasiado irreal. Trató de sentarse pero una fuerte punzada corrió desde el tobillo atravesando toda la pierna izquierda. Ni siquiera notó el momento en que recibió tal golpe.

Gaara aferraba su brazo derecho permitiendo que apoyara su peso pero su mirada recaía, casi con miedo, en la enorme mancha roja que eran las manos de Lee. Incluso intentó separarlas para comprobar algo que no acababa de comprender cuando Neji detuvo sus intenciones hincándose al lado izquierdo de Lee.

– Debemos llevarte a la enfermería –terció aferrando la cintura del moreno– Gaara –habló con firmeza pero el pelirrojo estaba demasiado absorto en su propia conmoción. Giró buscando a Sasuke pero éste los había ignorado acercándose a Naruto. ¿Por qué de pronto todos parecían tan fuera de si? ¡No estaban ayudando en nada!– ¡Gaara! –lo instó sacudiendo su brazo. Finalmente logró su atención pero su mirada le decía que apenas y lo escuchaba– Ahora. Sujeta a Lee, necesitamos levantarlo.

De pie en el mismo sitio donde había perdido el control de su cuerpo, Naruto dejo de escuchar las palabras agitadas de Neji y los suaves quejidos de Lee, solo podía verlos tratando de mantener consciente al moreno. ¿Por qué había tanta sangre? Entrecerró los ojos e inconscientemente concentró su chakra en una suave capa que rodeo su cuerpo. Estaba perdiendo el control, lo sabía. Sucedía siempre… siempre, con el kyubi. Él era quien le daba poder, pero no había peligro ahora… salvo por Gaara. El asesino de la arena que solo quería matarlos. Apretó con fuerza sus puños notando el suave color de la arena que rodeaba al pelirrojo frente a si. Había una fina capa entre el brazo y la pierna de Lee. Pero tenía miedo. Acababa de verlo asesinar, estaba por enfrentarse a Sasuke pero eso no le impidió matarlos, incluso pudo acabar con su vida y la de Shikamaru pero…

_Tengo miedo… _

Sus pensamientos se convirtieron en una forma solida dentro de su pecho, asfixiándolo con el miedo que sentía hacia Gaara de la arena, saber que estuvo cerca de matar a Lee y que ahora buscaba a Sasuke.

Y fue a él a quien logró distinguir entre la bruma de sus propios recuerdos, acercándose con una expresión casi preocupada. No pudo escuchar lo que dijo en cuanto llegó a su lado pero aferró su mano sin poder evitar el temblor en la propia.

– No vayas… –murmuró sintiendo la garganta seca aunque tampoco pudo escuchar su propia voz. Sasuke lo miró esperando que Naruto le devolviera el gesto pero el rubio terminó girándose hacia Lee, a quien Neji y Gaara habían logrado levantar, caminaban con torpeza hacia la salida, ante la mirada aterrada de Naruto.

"_¿Dónde esta la arena?_" Estaba seguro de haberla visto pero… Gaara ni siquiera se parecía. Se veía asustado…

El trío paso a su lado casi ignorando su presencia y entonces Naruto pudo ver la katana al otro lado del dojo. Simple madera.

– No… –carraspeo tratando de encontrar su voz– estoy seguro que…

No. Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Esa mañana el sol parecía especialmente brillante desde el momento en que despertó pero era ahora justo en ese momento cuando resultaba especialmente molesto. Naruto tenía frente a si el examen que Kakashi había repartido escasos minutos antes pero entre el mar de letras sus pensamientos divagaron hacia la tarde anterior. Aunque tampoco era la primera vez, desde que viera a Lee caer inconsciente le había resultado muy difícil concentrarse. Se sentía cansado, demasiado para su nuevo estado casi inerte y lo peor, también se sentía culpable. Tanto que ni siquiera pudo enfrentar a Sasuke. Volvía a torturarse con sus propios pensamientos, entre recuerdos perdidos y la vocecita en su cabeza que era idéntica a la suya. Aquella era la que lo culpaba recriminándole el haber olvidado. Una y otra vez.

Ahora tenía miedo. Se sentía estúpido ante semejante idea pero no podía evitarlo. Solo…

– Ni siquiera has puesto tu nombre –levantó la cabeza encontrando la mirada divertida de Kakashi, que sonreía a través de su único ojo visible. Pero él nunca sonreía. Al menos no el maestro de inglés pero el jounin… si lo hacía.

Quizá su expresión fuera demasiado abatida pues Kakashi apoyó la mano contra su frente mirándolo a la espera de una reacción que nunca llegó.

– No tienes fiebre –terció. Notando en el rubio la misma mirada que ya antes lo había preocupado– ¿estás bien? –se inclinó un poco más procurando que el resto no lo escuchara. Imaginando que estaría preocupado por Lee.

– Eso… creo –volvió su vista al papel. Un examen blanco que ni siquiera se había molestado en leer. Al inicio de la hoja se leía "Nombre" pero tal como había dicho Kakashi, estaba vacío.

– Entonces empieza, lo que no sepas lo puedes dejar para el final –apoyó la mano en su hombro antes de continuar su recorrido entre las filas.

_Tenía miedo…_

Miró la hoja señalando la primera línea con la pluma, marcando una serie de puntitos antes de escribir "Naruto" pero la inicial de su apellido se convirtió en una especie de "L".

– No, otra vez… –murmuró entre dientes presionando la pluma contra el papel.

_Solo era miedo…_

Agitó su cabeza levemente tratando de ahuyentar sus voces internas. Empezó a leer el examen tratando de recordar las respuestas. No hacía mucho que había practicado ejercicios similares pero su mente había empezado a llenarse con ideas sobre shinobis, ninjutsu y muertes sin sentido. ¡Suficiente! De nuevo al examen, la primera pregunta decía algo sobre principales países de… no entendía lo último. Pero países… Konoha era…

Estuvo a punto de golpearse contra la banca pero resistió apretando los dientes para no gritar. Dejó escapar el aire, que retuvo por inercia, muy lentamente hasta que consiguió relajarse. Solo debía concentrarse, tenía que pasar ese examen, era importante. Solo debía… concentrarse.

_Debía volver…_

.

Un par de sillas más atrás, Sasuke lo observaba esperando el momento oportuno para mandar lejos ese ridículo examen. La paciencia se le estaba agotando, o quizá había muerto desde la tarde anterior a la espera de una reacción de Naruto que nunca llegó. Luego de que consiguiera sacarlo del dojo como un zombie sin intenciones de escucharlo y mucho menos de hablar el rubio le había pedido que lo dejara solo y aunque la primera reacción de Sasuke fue negarse, alguna razón ajena a su persona lo obligó a guardarse sus palabras, mirándolo alejarse sin rumbo.

Luego de eso, Sasuke paso la tarde más larga que podía recordar, torturándose con sus propios pensamientos. Tratando de entender qué había pasado, cómo pudo suceder un accidente en semejantes condiciones. Y más importante, ¿qué pasaba con Naruto? Durante largas horas se olvidó de sus propias preocupaciones debatiéndose entre buscarlo o esperar que de algún inusual modo reaccionara por si mismo. Aún ahora esperaba que eso sucediera. Pero su propia voz, atrapada en sus recuerdos, lo apremia ante la falta de tiempo. Repitiendo para si la misma frase: "el tiempo se acaba" Pero, ¿tiempo para qué? ¿Estaba relacionado con la lesión de Lee?

No había tardado mucho la noche anterior para recordar la tercera prueba chunnin, inevitablemente también recordó la forma asesina de Gaara, pero no era la primera vez que lo _veía_, sumergido entre su propia arena. Ya antes lo había recordado, llevándose un par de golpes mucho menos graves que las heridas de Lee. Era obvio que en ello se enfocaba la preocupación de Naruto aunque para él no significara lo mismo. Le molesta más el aspecto apático del rubio. Siempre había pensado que era desesperante su exagerada alegría, que nunca dejara de gritar y no pudiera quedarse quieto más de cinco segundos. Pero, ahora, verlo tan ajeno a si mismo…

Se había dejado caer sobre la banca como si durmiera moviendo la pluma de un lado a otro de la hoja. Desde su lugar, Sasuke no podía ver lo que había escrito pero estaba seguro que le importaba tan poco como a él mismo. Bajó la mirada a su propio examen, casi lo había terminado, había sido prácticamente un acto reflejo, apenas un par de preguntas en blanco al final.

Ya era suficiente.

Dejó caer la pluma de golpe y se levantó con el sonido cortante de la silla al arrastrarla casi al mismo tiempo que Naruto se ponía en pie.

El rubio aprovechó la cercanía de Kakashi para arrojarle su examen, de modo que no pudiera verlo hasta que el rubio salió. Y Sasuke no lo pensó más antes de seguirle el paso dejando su examen en el escritorio. Kakashi los observó salir sin molestarse en detenerlos, por mucho que le preocupara Naruto. Miró la hoja bastante arrugada que era su examen. Si al menos hubiera contestado un par de preguntas… pero, de hecho, estaba terminado. Leyó entre líneas en una revisión rápida, convencido que por al menos tendría una calificación aprobatoria.

¿Cómo lo había resuelto? No le había quitado el ojo de encima y en ningún momento movió la pluma. No para escribir, al menos.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Naruto olvidó por completo lo que significa el examen que había intentado terminar, olvidó que ese era su pase para la competencia. De momento lo único que importaba era Lee, el shinobi sin ninjutsu cuya vida había dado un brusco giro. Perdiendo, prácticamente, la movilidad de su cuerpo, ¿cómo sería su vida? ¿Qué sería de su sueño de ser el mejor ninja de taijutsu?

Su paso era apresurado aunque sin llegar a correr pero se detuvo bruscamente ante sus propias preguntas. Reconsideró la situación actual, una extraña mezcla entre realidades divididas por un genjutsu pero… ¿qué era _real_? ¿La herida de Lee era real? Había sido un accidente… ¿Gaara lo había provocado intencionalmente? Pero, él se veía preocupado. Entonces, las armas con que estuvieron peleando… ¿eran _reales_? ¿Reales para quién?

– ¡Demonios! –apretó con fuerza sus puños, tensos entre sus brazos estirados a cada lado de su cuerpo– demonios… –siseo conteniéndose para no gritar.

"_Terminarás matándote_"

Las palabras de Sai volvieron a su mente cayendo pesadamente sobre sus hombros, disipando parte de la tensión que sentía sobre si. El genjutsu podía matarlos… matar a Lee, a él, a Sasuke… Miró sus manos tratando de concentrar su chakra. Podía sentirlo tan familiar como siempre, no como ese agente extraño que percibió días atrás, ahora fluía entre sus dedos _como siempre_.

De pronto, el aire a su alrededor cambio. La soleada mañana que había iluminado ese día se disipó tornándose a un ambiente húmedo. La luz a su alrededor disminuyó lentamente como si las nubes más allá del edificio fueran grises. La misma estructura que lo rodeaba desapareció dejando un amplio paisaje, frío y cubierto por el sonido de la lluvia. No… no era lluvia, era agua pero… sonaba como una cascada. Levantó la cabeza lentamente mirando el amplio lugar lleno de rocas, había árboles más allá de su vista pero debía estar en un lugar muy alto pues el aire frío y las nubes tan cercanas solo podían verse a gran altura. Frunció el ceño sintiendo el peso de sus recuerdos. Ese día… el día en que todo empezó… en el Valle del Fin.

"_¡Sasuke!_"

Escuchó su propia voz, lejana, abriéndose camino entre el dolor que mermó sus fuerzas. Su última oportunidad para detener a Sasuke. No podía dejar que se fuera, era su amigo. Giró lentamente pero apenas apoyó un pie su respiración se disparó luego de correr atravesando el bosque que ahora tenía tras de si.

Sasuke escuchó la voz de Naruto, gritando su nombre para hacerse escuchar en medio de la tormentosa caída del agua. Un recuerdo perdido de años atrás, de la última vez que se encontraron, como amigos, aún. Pero en lugar de encararlo se giró dándole la espalda escuchando la voz de Orochimaru que le ofrecía el poder que nunca obtendría en Konoha. Solo tenía que caminar más allá del bosque que ahora veía frente a si. Orochimaru era su única salida y si debía destruir cada lazo que lo uniera a Konoha…

Giró lentamente enfrentando a Naruto, cuya mirada decidida flaqueo al encontrar sus ojos. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarse el por qué. El dolor que nacía cerca de su cuello y viajaba hasta su ojo le recordó la existencia del sello maldito.

En ese momento la imagen de la enorme cascada custodiada por dos leyendas shinobi se tornó difusa, como si fuera parte de un holograma que esta a punto de desaparecer. El sonido del agua, el viento, la figura completa de la cascada, todo se desvaneció lentamente hasta que, por último, sus ropas volvieron al _tradicional_ uniforme.

Naruto dejo escapar una sonrisa triste, desviando la mirada para no soltarse a reír. Ya fuera por nervios, miedo, quizá un poco de felicidad, pero se sentía bien ya no tener miedo, que al menos una parte de sus dudas se terminaran. Era un gran alivio tener a Sasuke a su lado. Aunque, quizá, para éste la noticia no fuera tan agradable. Volvió a mirarlo pero el moreno parecía lidiar con una pelea interna que lo separó de la realidad. Shinobi o la que fuera.

Aprovechando su distracción, Naruto se acercó tan rápido y silencioso como pudo esperando que el moreno reaccionara. Se inclinó frente a él, trató de encontrar su mirada pero al final se rindió. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos obligándolo a encararlo. Sonrió como siempre ante la mueca confusa de Sasuke, que se mostraba casi adormilado.

– Entonces era cierto –murmuró en tono de confidencia, tan bajo que sino estuvieran tan cerca Sasuke no lo habría escuchado.

– ¿D-De qué hablas? –apoyó sus manos sobre las de Naruto tratando de alejarlo pero el rubio solo mantuvo su sonrisa, claramente sospechosa, que luchaba por convertirse en una carcajada. Estaba convencido de que Sasuke lo sabía pero poner la idea en palabras tal vez cambiaría la forma en cómo se miraban. No quería cometer un error tan grave sin estar completamente seguro.

Si Sasuke quería seguir fingiendo… entonces estaba bien.

– Quiero que me digas, qué fue lo que paso ayer. Luego de que Lee…

– Eso deberías explicarlo tú –cortó logrando separar sus manos– ¿cómo fue que una katana de madera casi le rompe la mano?

– ¿Recuerdas el examen chunnin? Él peleó contra Gaara.

_Entonces es cierto…_

Sasuke frunció el ceño al comprender las palabras de Naruto y sin poder evitarlo la voz de su hermano volvió a su mente. Itachi lo sabía. Todo ese tiempo trató de hablarle de algo imposible. Si Naruto estaba en lo cierto, entonces eso convertiría cada supuesto recuerdo en una realidad y la realidad en la que estaban… ¿Cómo podían comprobarlo?

– Quiero saber cómo esta Lee. De algún modo… pienso que es mi culpa.

– ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

– No lo sé… pero, cuando llegué al dojo, yo no vi ninguna espada. Solo había arena.

– ¿Y por eso es tu culpa? Solo era parte de un recuerdo…

– ¡Ya te dije que no lo entiendo! Solo dime qué fue lo que viste.

– Lo mismo que todos. Pelearon con katanas de entrenamiento –¿Qué importancia tenía eso ahora? ¡Debían enfocarse en el genjutsu!

– ¡Lo sé! Pero ¿por qué el recuerdo que vi les afectó a ellos?

– ¿En realidad crees que Lee te va a dar esa respuesta? –murmuró desviando su mirada hacia la ventana detrás de Naruto, éste se giró buscando lo que había llamado la atención del moreno. Estuvo a punto de gritarle que no cambiara la conversación cuando vio a Lee, casi llegando a la entrada del edificio principal caminando torpemente con muletas. El lado izquierdo de su cuerpo lucía vendajes en mano y pie pero apesar de ello se esforzaba por mantenerse erguido.

Naruto no lo pensó más, alarmado ante semejante descuido salió corriendo a su encuentro, ignorando la presencia de Sasuke que se mantuvo a una distancia prudente. No estaba muy interesado en perseguir al rubio cada vez que lo asaltara la necesidad de salir corriendo. Característica que por desgracia no había desaparecido. Pero si le preocupaba su última pregunta. Si los que hasta ahora habían sido recuerdos, podían distorsionar lo que se suponían era su realidad, entonces, el genjutsu…

– ¡Lee, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

El grito de Naruto debió haberse escuchado en todo el edificio pero al rubio no le importó pese a las muecas exageradas del aludido, que trataba de callarlo. Llegó frente a Lee conteniéndose para no zarandearlo, con ambas manos a escasos centímetros de su cuello. Bajó la mirada notando con más detalle los vendajes que cubrían la mano y la pierna izquierda de Lee e hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por no delatar sus pensamientos pero fue el moreno quien tuvo que fingir una sonrisa, algo seca.

– Se ve peor de lo que en realidad esta –canturreo levantando una muleta como si fuera su brazo.

– Pero… tal vez deberías reposar.

– ¡Estoy bien, me recuperaré en un par de días y no quiero perder mi condición!

– ¿Cómo fue que…? –Naruto volvió su atención hacia el pie vendado. Se suponía que el ataque de Gaara solo había tocado su mano– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –carraspeo al mirar de reojo a Sasuke.

– No tengo idea. Estoy seguro que…

– También me gustaría saberlo, porque acabo de enterarme de su pequeño incidente –los tres giraron hacia Kakashi, quien se acercó a ellos sin su acostumbrado humor. Su expresión era demasiado seria mientras se detuvo para mirarlos a cada uno– Gaara dice qué no tiene idea de lo qué paso, –continuo enfocándose en Lee– pero lo que me interesa saber es quién es el responsable. Apenas resultaste con un par de heridas menores pero pudo ser peor. Para ambos.

– No lo sé. Todo paso demasiado rápido.

– ¿De quién fue la idea de utilizar las katanas de exhibición?

– ¡Eran de madera! –intervino Naruto, molesto por la forma casi incriminatoria como Kakashi se comportaba.

– Esa es la mentira mejor ensayada que he escuchado hasta ahora. ¿Ustedes estuvieron ahí ayer? –lo miró un segundo antes de buscar la respuesta en Sasuke. Ninguno respondió– según Gaara, él y Lee practicaban solos pero supe que Neji los acompañó a la enfermería. ¿Dónde estaba Sai? Se supone que debían estar en el campo de arquería, ¿cierto?

– ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él? Estaba en el examen de hoy –terció Sasuke, sin el menor rastro de la preocupación que compartían Naruto y Lee.

– Por supuesto eso haré, pero me pareció muy interesante que todos terminaran el examen tan rápido. ¿Dónde estuvieron en la práctica de ayer? –volvió a mirar a Naruto quien ni siquiera se atrevió a devolverle el gesto.

– ¡Sasuke se ofreció a ayudar a Naruto-kun con su repaso para el examen de hoy! –intervino Lee antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder.

– ¿Y Shikamaru?

– Hace algunos días renunció a ser mi tutor –murmuró el rubio.

– Eso explica un par de cosas… pero no es lo que quiero saber –giró hacia Lee– de momento y hasta que alguien me diga lo que paso, tanto tú como Gaara están fuera de la competencia –Naruto hizo el ademán de intervenir pero Kakashi lo detuvo con un gesto de mano– aunque en realidad es más castigo para él, ¿cierto? Ambos sabemos que tus heridas no mejoraran a tiempo.

Si Kakashi intentaba un verdadero castigo para Lee lo había logrado con sus palabras, apagando la acostumbrada alegría en los ojos del moreno con semejante comentario. Naruto se giró hacia él ignorando el gesto de Kakashi antes de irse, de momento le preocupaba más el repentino mutismo de Lee quien bajó la cabeza evitando que sus ojos se encontraran. Pero no pudo evitar que sus puños se cerraran con fuerza temblando entre las muletas que no podía soltar.

Solo entonces Naruto comprendió lo poco que le importaba la competencia, cuando ahora solo podía pensar en la vida shinobi que ya no le era tan ajena, comprendió el dolor de Lee por algo que el consideraba su meta. Tal como había sucedido hacía… algún tiempo, cuando su vida como ninja pendió de un hilo tras su pelea contra Gaara. Ahora no era tan diferente, quizá solo por el hecho de que había sido un accidente. Algo casi premeditado.

– Lee… –murmuró luchando contra el nudo que le impedía hablar. Tragó saliva eligiendo sus palabras– yo… creo, de algún modo, creo que esto es mi culpa… –sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre su hombro pero no supo si era una muestra de apoyo o un intento porque se callara– yo…

– Cuida que Kakashi-sensei no te escuché decir eso –su voz fue un débil murmullo pero no se atrevió a mirar a ninguno– uno de los dos debía quedarse en la competen… –dejó escapar una sonrisa triste que fue lo único que Naruto pudo ver en él antes de que se girara hacia la puerta principal.

Quizá fueran sus palabras o su semblante derrotado, quizá el recuerdo que devolvió a Naruto hasta _ese_ día en que vio a Lee inconsciente, casi muerto y sin esperanzas, pero no pudo moverse. Sus propias palabras murieron dentro de si, aumentando el sentimiento de culpa.

_Tenía miedo…_

Sasuke lo observó en silencio manteniendo la mano sobre su hombro dudando si el rubio intentaría alejarse una vez más. Pero se veía tan abatido que quizá fuera ese mismo apoyo lo que lo mantenía de pie. Esperó hasta que la silueta de Lee desapareció tras la reja principal, antes de girarse hacia Naruto tratando de encontrar sus ojos. Frunció el ceño recordando una mirada parecida en el azul que se había acostumbrado a tener sobre si. Alguna vez, Naruto lo había mirado con una mueca similar, con el mismo dolor y la desesperación por no saber qué decir o hacer.

Casi había olvidado lo noble que era el corazón de Naruto. Tan grande que no podía evitar el preocuparse por cada persona que conocía y por cada innecesaria situación de la que no tenía control y no era responsable. Ya lo sabía. Era una horrible cualidad que siempre le había molestado. Quizá porque no lo entendía o porque él no podía actuar del mismo modo. Pero en ese momento la sensación que le provocaba era mucho peor. Esa angustia… verlo tan devastado… ¡por qué demonios tenía que ser así!

Naruto dio un respingo al sentir la mano de Sasuke entrelazando la propia, desconcertado cuando tiró de él obligándolo a caminar. Ni siquiera pudo hablar, sus sentimientos eran una extraña mezcla que no pudo ordenar mientras Sasuke lo guiaba hacia el sendero de árboles. No por el camino trazado sino entre la maleza que protegía los árboles más alejados. Se adentraron lo suficiente como para dejar atrás el bullicio del cambio de hora, en medio de las espesas copas de los árboles hasta el edificio principal se perdió de vista. Naruto se guardó los gritos que ni siquiera tenía ánimo por expresar, su mirada se mantuvo fija en sus manos entrelazadas y no pudo reprimir el impulso por ejercer más presión. Aferró su mano con fuerza sin notar el momento en que detuvieron su andar.

Levantó la cabeza lentamente esperando que Sasuke dijera algo pero su atención cambió hacia el pequeño claro que los rodeaba. Esa zona tan clara no existían entre el sendero de árboles, no había nada que… sonrió regañándose a si mismo. Por supuesto, estaban en "Konoha". Más allá de los árboles que los cubrían podían verse tres pequeños troncos alineados muy cerca uno del otro. Seguían en el mismo lugar pese a los años desde que tomaran su primera prueba con Kakashi-sensei como líder del original equipo 7.

Inmerso en sus recuerdos de infancia Naruto ignoró el momento en que Sasuke se dio la vuelta soltando sus manos apenas un segundo antes de volver a acercarse, casi con miedo rozando su mano lentamente hasta entrelazar sus dedos una vez más, mirando embelesado la forma en que se unían. Su expresión ausente apenas conseguía disimular sus verdaderas intenciones pero cuando Naruto se giró para encararlo frunció el ceño al verlo tan emocionado por algo que, obviamente, el moreno no entendía. Bajó la mirada, molesto una vez más.

Fue entonces que el rubio notó el cálido gesto en su mano.

– Estoy enamorado de ti.

Naruto contuvo el aliento sin poder evitar su reacción, casi asustada, reflejada en sus ojos que brillaban con intensidad. Trató de encontrar la mirada oscura pero Sasuke seguía con su misma expresión ausente, demostrando que ni él mismo sabía lo que había dicho. Quizá era un pensamiento que había escapado, como si creyera que nadie lo escuchaba. Tragó con fuerza mordiéndose el labio sin saber qué hacer. Intentó alejarse pero Sasuke aferró su agarre tirando un poco para acercarlo de modo que su mano libre se aferró a su cintura y sin poder evitarlo Naruto se apoyó en su pecho tratando de mantener la distancia.

– Sasu…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas bruscamente cuando Sasuke unió sus labios acariciándolo con fuerza. Soltó sus manos para poder abarcar su cuerpo mientras lo obligaba a retroceder e inconscientemente trató de alejarlo. El beso era tan intenso que se sentía desfallecer pero no quería perderse en la caricia, no con el recuerdo tan fresco de la última vez que se había dejado llevar. Sintió el ligero golpe del árbol más cercano contra su espalda cuando logró separarse para tomar aire, pero enseguida Sasuke tomó su mejilla para volver a unir sus labios. Las manos del moreno se movieron por su cuerpo con excesiva facilidad. Suficiente para enviar descargas eléctricas por su piel obligándolo a reaccionar más de lo que quería.

– Sasuke… no…

Una vez más fue acallado al sentir una ligera mordida en su cuello, el cálido aliento de Sasuke golpeó contra su piel. Se aferró con fuerza a su camisa tratando de callar sus gemidos pero su cuerpo reaccionaba antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

– No tienes idea… –murmuró cerrando el puño contra el árbol, Naruto lo miró de reojo tratando de normalizar su respiración.

– S-Sasuke.

– Si sigues hablando…

Dejó su frase a medias volviendo a unir sus labios, reprimiendo el intenso deseo que lo quemaba por dentro, para limitarse a acariciarlo con calma. Mordió ligeramente sus labios, antes de usar la lengua para delinear y separarlos, explorando en medio de los gemidos del rubio. Descendió sus manos hasta la camisa abierta que había dejado antes para delinear su abdomen, aferrándose a su cintura con un poco más de fuerza de la que creyó controlar. Naruto se removió entre sus brazos separando sus labios lo suficiente para dejar escapar un suave gemido. Su cálido aliento contra el cuello de Sasuke logró tambalear su frágil resistencia descendiendo sus manos lentamente sobre la piel que temblaba bajo su toque. Escondió el rostro en el cuello del rubio aspirando su aroma en un último intento por tranquilizarse pero terminó lamiendo la piel. Una vez, dos, no pudo reprimir el impulso por succionar un pequeño trozo de piel, apenas un ligero toque, luego un poco más fuerte y un poco más hasta que consiguió dejar una marca especialmente grande. La voz de Naruto apurándolo para que lo soltara lo llevó de nuevo hacia sus labios, acallando cualquier queja cuando logró desabrochar su pantalón.

Sintió las temblorosas manos del rubio aferrándose a su camisa, entonces se detuvo lo suficiente para mirar su rostro, enmarcado por el intenso rubor de sus mejillas, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Por un segundo pensó en detenerse, al comprender que estaba asustado, casi culpándose por presionarlo demasiado. Pero enseguida comprendió el origen del problema. Tomó sus manos separándolas a cada lado cuando dio un paso al frente, logrando un roce nada accidental que le robó el aliento a Naruto. Esta vez su voz sonó ligeramente diferente e incluso él mismo pareció notarlo cuando se mordió el labio. Sasuke volvió a recurrir a su auto-control, que casi había vuelto al sentir que podía lastimarlo. Aprovechó el aturdimiento del rubio para soltar sus manos liberando sus erecciones con destreza.

Basto un roce para que Naruto volviera a aferrarse a él, entrelazando sus piernas al mismo tiempo que sus brazos cubrían la espalda de Sasuke. E hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por mantenerse callado pero el moreno tenía una habilidad para mover sus manos. Era demasiado. Podía sentir el calor que cubría sus cuerpos desde su zona baja, haciendo temblar sus piernas. Empezó a jadear sin poder evitar que el nombre del Uchiha fluyera de sus labios cada vez con mayor urgencia. Quería gritarle que se diera prisa, pero… ¡Oh! Algo en su pecho brotó llenándolo de un cosquilleo cuando sintió el aliento de Sasuke contra su cuello. Algo que le erizó la piel e inconscientemente lo incitó a mover las caderas en busca de un mayor contacto. Aferró un poco más su agarre rozando el cabello de Sasuke pero el cosquilleo se hizo mayor cuando lo escuchó murmurar su nombre, en un tono tan ronco, tan cerca de su oído. Un murmullo tan erótico que lo aturdió un par de segundos, casi desvaneciéndose en los brazos del moreno si éste no lo sostuviera con tanta firmeza.

Sasuke pudo sentir el momento exacto en que el rubio terminó, llenando sus manos con la tibieza blanquecina y dejando caer todo su peso, que consiguió equilibrar con el árbol. Ni siquiera se preocupó por su propia situación pero enseguida sintió la mano del rubio aferrándose a su miembro en un suave movimiento que por el simple roce le envió una descarga que corrió por su espalda hasta llegar al cuello donde Naruto acariciaba con pereza su cabello. Apoyó ambas manos en la cintura de Naruto mientras éste se concentraba en ese suave vaivén arriba y abajo por toda su extensión, rozando la punta, húmeda y casi palpitante. Fue su turno de apretar con fuerza los dientes antes de soltar el aire con un suspiro cuando terminó perdiendo lo último de sus fuerzas, logrando una sincronía con el rubio que los llevó al suelo deslizándose con calma hasta que Naruto pudo apoyar la espalda contra el árbol. Sasuke se quedó en la misma posición aferrado a su cuerpo, tratando de calmar su respiración.

Ni siquiera le preocupó el desastre en que habían terminado sus ropas, estando tan cerca podía escuchar el rápido latido de sus corazones. Naruto no había dejado de rozar su cabello y aquello era agradable. Casi podría dormir, aspirando su aroma, teniendo su cuerpo tan cerca. Sabiendo que le pertenecía. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrar el rostro risueño del rubio que parecía dormitar. Si lo dejaba probablemente lo haría. Cuando se separó perdió el contacto sobre su cuello y Naruto abrió los ojos como si, efectivamente, acabara de despertar. Pero apenas sus ojos se encontraron desvío la mirada incómodo.

– Solo tú puedes ruborizarte después de todo lo que hemos hecho –sonrió retirando algunos mechones rubios que se habían adherido a su frente.

– ¿Y de quién es la culpa? –murmuró apretando los dientes.

– Obviamente tuya.

– ¡¿Qué? Pero… –cerró la boca por su propia seguridad cuando vio la sonrisa triunfante de Sasuke.

Desviaron su atención al mismo tiempo hacia un punto a escasos metros de distancia donde, ninguno lo diría, pero una sombra casi se había hecho presente.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

_Casi_ pierde el equilibrio en el último salto sobre un árbol más bajo que en el resto del camino, y tampoco hizo un esfuerzo por evitarlo, así que terminó sentado a medias sobre una rama torcida. En teoría no debía agitarse si, en cierto bizarro modo, no necesitaba respirar, pero esa regla no se aplicaba al usar chakra. Ya lo sabía pero había sido una reacción de emergencia para desaparecer su presencia. Con un poco de suerte ninguno de los dos lo habría notado. Solo tenía que esperar un poco escondido entre las hojas, intentando recuperarse. Intentando no pensar, no darle forma a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Había caminado tan absorto en sus preocupaciones que no percibió la presencia de Naruto hasta que la voz de Sasuke le llegó demasiado clara para fingir que había malinterpretado las palabras. ¡No quería pensarlo! ¡No! Pero… ¿por qué…? ¿Qué tan grande era la diferencia entre él y Sasuke? Apoyó la cabeza contra el árbol mirando el cielo entre la enmarañada forma de las hojas. ¿Por qué ni siquiera Naruto era capaz de _verlo_? ¿Por qué no lo miraba con la naturalidad con la que comprendía a cada persona que se le cruzaba? Pareciera que hacía una excepción inconsciente con su persona pero, ¿por qué no se daba cuenta? ¿Qué más tenía que hacer para que Naruto lo aceptara? ¿Matar al Uchiha? Empezaba a pensar que ni siquiera eso podría separarlos. Y dolía.

No iba darse por vencido, pero…

Miró sus manos como si pudiera seguir el chakra que corría a través de ellas, desviando su atención apenas un segundo al escuchar la voz de Naruto que se alejaba. Obviamente junto a Sasuke, aunque no necesitara verlo para asegurarse.

Esa mañana se había enterado del accidente de Lee. Imposible no hacerlo si era la novedad en toda la escuela. Una noticia a medias, enredada con rumores que iban desde conflictos en el equipo, pasando por un simple descuido, hasta la certeza de un entrenamiento suicida cortesía de Kakashi. Tampoco había prestado demasiada atención al asunto hasta que uno de los rumores puso a Naruto en medio del conflicto. Fue una idea que lo mantuvo ajeno durante el tiempo que garabateo su examen. Era obvio que el rubio no lastimaría a nadie, menos aún si se trataba de un amigo pero eso no daba garantías si, _por alguna razón_, perdiera la noción del tiempo y el lugar.

Se olvidó por completo de su intento de evaluación solo para comprobar que Naruto había salido del salón, y para su mayor temor, Sasuke también. Así paso el resto de la mañana buscándolos… y más específicamente encontrando lo único que no quería saber.

Dejó escapar un suspiro más; cansado y pesado.

– La única forma de salir de aquí… –murmuró en un nuevo intento por mantener su mente alejada de sus propias emociones.

…Era alterando el chakra de quien quedaba atrapado, pero esa opción se volvía muy complicada si había más de una persona involucrada. Técnicamente la alteración del chakra se refería a un evento brusco, como pellizcarse dentro de un sueño para despertar. El accidente de Lee… tenía cierto parecido con esa idea. ¿Quizá un intento inconsciente de Naruto? Era imposible sospechar de Sasuke si a él le convenía que se quedaran. Pero, el genjutsu seguía activo. ¿Acaso era necesaria una acción más drástica?

Se puso de pie concentrándose en los recuerdos de su yo-dentro del jutsu para saber dónde vivía Lee. No esperó demasiado para salir corriendo pero mientras atravesaba la explanada principal escuchó la voz de Gai. Giró a tiempo para verlo ingresar en el edificio principal, prácticamente empujando a Lee.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Naruto seguía con la mirada el ir y venir de Iruka, ausente a cualquier palabra que hubiese dicho en la última hora. ¿O más? Quizá, porque ni siquiera había notado el correr del tiempo. Se había dejado caer sobre la banca poco después de que empezara la clase, quejándose internamente por la falta de comida. ¡Se le había pasado el almuerzo! Y todo por culpa de Sasuke. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, era innecesario y solo aumentaba su cansancio. Incluso mantenía su mirada al frente evitando, con toda intención, cualquier contacto visual con el responsable de su dolor. Sin saberlo, ese gesto también le había servido para evitar los murmullos a su alrededor que cuestionaban el por qué tanto él como Sasuke estaban usando el uniforme de deportes.

Ajeno a cualquier indirecta o mirada casi asesina de cierta pelirosa, Naruto dejo escapar un nuevo suspiro sintiendo que sus ojos se cerrarían en cualquier momento. Aunque tampoco se sentía tan cansado como para dormir, siendo sincero ni siquiera tenía hambre pero necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada aunque solo fueran quejas. Quería evitar que las palabras de Sasuke hicieran eco en sus pensamientos, aún sabiendo lo inútil que era. Sin darse cuenta una sencilla sonrisa afloró en su rostro, una mueca tan sincera y feliz que pudo sentir en su pecho como una burbuja empezaba a inflarse. Jamás se lo diría al arrogante Uchiha pero él siempre se había esforzado por tener su atención, por ganarse su reconocimiento como iguales. Y ahora tenía algo más que eso, algo que _nunca_ había tenido y que no pensó merecer. Sasuke lo hacía feliz en más de un sentido, y aunque eso debería ser suficiente, solo podía preguntarse cómo devolver ese sentimiento. ¿Qué debía hacer para que Sasuke olvidara su pasado?

Se incorporo un poco, aún con la mirada ausente pero parpadeando confundido. ¿El pasado de Sasuke? Había algo en sus _verdaderos_ recuerdos que estaba teñido con miedo y dolor. Había muerte en esa parte de_ sus vidas_ que los marcó desde el día en que nacieron. Había algo… no podía recordar el qué, pero sintió los pasos de Iruka muy cerca de su lugar, notó sus manos aferradas sobre la mesa. Por un momento había pensado en levantarse buscando a Sasuke como si no supiera dónde estaba. Incluso notó su respiración ligeramente agitada.

Iruka lo miraba de reojo cada vez que pasaba cerca de su lugar pero no se atrevía a regañarlo. No después de enterarse de su reciente problema y la exagerada decisión de Kakashi al respecto. Optó por dejarlo tranquilo apostando que caería dormido en cualquier momento, pero cuando lo vio dar un respingo pensó que saldría corriendo. Miró el reloj comprobando que faltaban quince minutos para que la clase terminara. Cerró el libro del que había estado leyendo con las últimas indicaciones de la lección y dio por terminada la clase. Permaneció cerca de Naruto mientras el resto salían, ignoró la mirada de Sasuke que, casi estaba seguro, era una queja silenciosa por su actitud, pero terminó saliendo. Luego de una última indicación para Shikamaru ocupó el lugar contiguo al del rubio que seguía tan perdido en si mismo que no escuchó el ajetreo.

– Que inusual verte tan abatido –comentó cerrando el único cuaderno que Naruto había abierto logrando su atención. El rubio miró a los lados visiblemente desorientado.

– ¿Dónde…?

– Ya terminó la clase –sonrió divertido, imaginando que Naruto durmiera con los ojos abiertos.

– Lo siento, creo que no escuché la última parte –sonrió llevándose una mano a la nuca.

– Estoy seguro que no escuchaste ni la primera palabra que dije.

– Ehm… ¿"siéntense, la clase va a empezar"? –intentó luchando por no reír. Iruka lo miró un largo momento luchando por evitar el mismo gesto.

– Casi. Pero creo que merezco saber el motivo de tu ausencia.

– Solo… –desvió la mirada incómodo, buscando alguna excusa creíble que no se relacionara con Sasuke.

– Escuché lo que paso en el dojo –comentó. La reacción de Naruto entre sorpresa y culpa le dio la certeza de que ese no era el único tema que ocupaba su mente– pero me siento tan perdido como Kakashi. ¿Qué paso exactamente?

– Fue… un accidente –murmuró mirando sus manos. Tendría que buscar una respuesta más creíble, no sería la última vez que lo interrogarían y ya que no podía decir la verdad. O lo que supuestamente había visto, tendría que encontrar una forma de evitar el tema. O al menos lo intentaría, porque la mirada ansiosa de Iruka no ayudaba. ¿Cómo mentirle a quien confiaba tanto en él?– creo que Kakashi-sensei exageró –murmuró entre dientes.

– No puedes culparlo. Ninguno de los que estuvieron presentes quiere decir la verdad, él solo esta preocupado.

– No parece preocupado. Se comporta como si alguien hubiera muerto.

– ¿Y no fue así? –lo interrumpió antes de que se pusiera a gritar– no pudo ser solo un accidente si casi le cuesta la vida a Lee. Pudo ser Gaara, pudiste ser tú.

– ¡Yo no tuve nada ver!

– ¿Entonces dónde estabas? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

– Yo…

– ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? ¿Y Sai?

– Ninguno de ellos… no sé que fue lo que paso. Estaban usando las espadas de bambú, Sasuke me lo dijo.

– ¿Entonces no estabas en el dojo? –arqueó una ceja, confundido por las frases a medias. Era increíble la forma como cada uno contaba una versión tan diferente. Aunque de momento solo había escuchado la de Lee, Gaara y ahora Naruto.

– Si… no… yo… llegué después. Ellos solo estaban practicando, Gaara ni siquiera estaba usando todas sus fuerzas –se giró hacia Iruka con una mirada que éste interpretó como una petición de confianza pero Naruto solo buscaba respuestas en sus propias palabras. Él más que nadie quería saber qué había pasado, cómo era posible que un_ simple recuerdo _pudiera volverse _real_.

– ¿Tienes idea que cómo pudo terminar tan lastimado? Las heridas de Lee fueron hechas con un arma afiliada, son cortes finos demasiado precisos.

_Obviamente hechos con una espada_, pensó volviendo a bajar la mirada. Según recordaba la arena de Gaara había lastimado los huesos de Lee, habían sido heridas casi letales, pero ahora… era ligeramente diferente. La vida de Lee no corría peligro pero las reacciones de todos se parecían bastante a las de _ese día_. Hasta ese momento había _experimentado_ muchos recuerdos de una vida perdida pero ¿por qué _ese_, precisamente, resultó tan _real_? Era casi como si lo hubiera deseado. Pero… él no quería lastimarlos, a ninguno de ellos, a nadie a su alrededor. ¿Algo en su mente estaba mal? Si dentro, o fuera del supuesto genjutsu, él, Sasuke y Sai podían _ver_ y sentir lo mismo… ¿por qué Sasuke no lo había visto? ¿Realmente él era responsable del accidente? ¿Él lo había _creado_?

– ¿Naruto? –Iruka apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio ejerciendo una ligera presión.

– Lo siento…

– No te preocupes. Él esta bien –continuo malinterpretando la angustia de Naruto– todo este problema es solo porque necesitamos saber quien fue el responsable. No porque merezca un castigo sino porque debemos ser cuidadosos. Todo este asunto sobre la competencia ha sido demasiado problemático para ustedes. Kakashi les exige más de lo que pueden hacer en tan poco tiempo, están a mitad de exámenes y no pueden fallar en ninguna de las dos. Era obvio que un accidente como este ocurriría pero eso no significa que podemos dejarlo pasar. Cuando llegue a oídos del director podría, incluso, suspender nuestra participación.

– ¿Puede hacerlo? –saltó olvidando sus propias culpas. Ahora su cerebro parecía haberse divido en dos, trabajando con emociones igualmente divididas entre lo mucho que le preocupaba el genjutsu y su lejano interés en la competencia, que hasta apenas un par de días atrás era su única motivación– Pero, solo falta una semana. No puede hacerlo. Todos han trabajado mucho por esto.

– Eso dependerá de ustedes. Si alguno acepta lo que paso. Tal vez el problema se arreglé antes de que el director intervenga –Naruto apretó los puños poniéndose en pie lentamente. Quizá en ese momento la competencia ya no fuera tan importante para él, pero lo era para los demás. El hecho de que su mente intentara liberarse de un posible genjutsu para saber qué era _real_ no era motivo suficiente para olvidarse de sus amigos– y antes de que pienses en culparte a ti mismo –sentenció levantándose– piensa que eres el único que queda para arquería –sonrió confiando en sus palabras.

Naruto le devolvió el gesto maquinando una idea que podría servirles a todos. Aunque no era la solución que Iruka proponía, sabía que era lo correcto. Sonrió del modo que no solo su maestro conocía, haciendo una seña de victoria antes de salir corriendo, olvidando su mochila y todo lo que había sobre su mesa.

Iruka parpadeo confundido sin poder agregar nada más y peor aún, sin saber qué había dicho o si sus palabras habían sido claras. Era obvio que Naruto se movía en un plano completamente diferente al resto y ante ese conocimiento solo le quedaba confiar.

Su mirada fija en la puerta, una sonrisa en el rostro y la tranquilidad de que todo volvería a la normalidad.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Sai esperó pacientemente escondido entre las ramas de un árbol a varios metros de la habitación donde descansaba Lee. Pudo observar a través de una de las ventanas de la enfermería, el momento en que Gai escoltó a su desesperado alumno. La enfermera los recibió con su mejor sonrisa pero le tomó varios minutos lidiar contra la tenacidad de Lee, que luchaba por irse, pese a que no podía moverse lo suficiente entre las muletas y el vendaje del brazo. Visto desde ese ángulo sus heridas parecían demasiado graves, o solo una gran exageración, si trataba de no alarmarse. Pero lo que parecía solo una visita de maestro a alumno, duró largos minutos que se convirtieron en hora mientras Gai hablaba de algo que tenía la completa atención de Lee. Sai los observó en su conversación muda, desde la distancia en que estaba donde, de vez en cuando se atravesaba la enfermera, o la cortina que agitaba el aire, incluso su propia frustración que más de una vez casi lo convence de intervenir, no en una forma muy educada, pero terminó resistiendo poco más de hora y media cuando Gai finalmente abandonó la enfermería.

Sai esperó un poco más hasta verlo salir del edificio, antes de bajar de su escondite para correr hacia el lugar que había vigilado sin mucho entusiasmo. Para cuando llegó a la puerta empezó a preguntarse qué era lo que buscaba. ¿Una acción desesperada que rompiera la continuidad de su chakra, el de Naruto y el de Sasuke? ¿Algo como eso los dejaría libres? ¿Necesitaba incluir en ese plan al kyubi? Empezaba a cansarse de pensar tanto. Eso solo demostraba lo complejos que eran los genjutsu, cuando lo más difícil era romperlos.

Agudizó el oído percibiendo los pasos de la enfermera dentro de su pequeña oficina y entonces se animó a entrar, siempre manteniéndose pegado a la pared contra alguno que otro mueble que pudiera cubrir su sombra. El sonido de sus pasos era completamente nulo como estaba acostumbrado a deslizarse pero también estaba seguro que nunca serían suficientes medidas preventivas.

Un par de pasos más lo situaron en uno de los extremos del amplio recinto, varias camas dispuestas en ambos lados con sus respectivas cortinas para privacidad. Todas estaban abiertas, incluyendo la de Lee que apenas otra cama lo separaba de la ventana. Al acercarse pudo ver el árbol desde donde lo había observado, comprobando que ni Lee ni Gai pudieron haberlo visto. Había una buena distancia y el árbol no era muy alto, sus ramas formaban una maraña adecuada para ocultarse.

No se preocupó de más cuando llegó al lado de la cama donde Lee descansaba, finalmente, cómodo en ese sencillo mueble. Lo observó varios minutos, comprobando su respiración pausada que solo podía conseguirse al dormir y cerró la distancia retirando la delgada sábana que lo cubría. Su brazo y pierna lucían sencillos vendajes recién cambiados, a juzgar por el color y la forma. No había mayor daño, apenas parecían cubrir sencillos raspones, pero según había escuchado, aquello había sido provocado con una katana. Cortes largos y profundos que ahora le imposibilitaban el caminar y la fuerza de su brazo había quedado mermada.

Concentró su chakra tratando de encontrar alguna variación en la energía de Lee. Era consciente de no ser un ninja sensorial y que poco podía hacer en el tema pero quería asegurarse que Lee solo era un "personaje creado". Alguien sin vida a quien no le preocuparía lastimar.

Nada. No podía sentir nada en varios metros alrededor. En cierto modo eso lo tranquilizaba pero no dejaba de ser aterrador. Estar rodeado de seres ¿inertes?

Se concentró de nuevo en Lee. Desenrolló con cuidado el vendaje que cubría su brazo hasta retirar la gasa. El corte iniciaba sobre la palma y corría por el antebrazo casi hasta llegar al codo, por toda la cara interior del brazo. No era una herida muy grande, parecía más un trazo dibujado pero en cuanto estuvo libre de la presión comenzó a manar un fino hilo de sangre que demostraba su profundidad. Sai no se molestó en cubrirlo de nuevo pese a que la sangre empezaba a acumularse. Parecía hipnotizado por el líquido que no tardó en manchar sus manos, deslizó un poco entre sus dedos frotando en busca de algo más que sangre. Pero eso era todo. Heridas que no tenían nada más extraño que su origen.

Sostuvo en alto el brazo de Lee mirándolo de reojo, cuestionándose qué pasaría si lo dejaba morir. ¿Realmente _moriría_? ¿Podría provocarse un shock lo suficientemente fuerte para _despertar_? Soltó su mano mirándola sobre la mancha roja que ahora cubría una parte de la sábana. Tampoco se sentía diferente. No podía percibir algún indicativo de que pudiera _salir_. No sentía miedo, no estaba preocupado. No…

– ¿Sai… kun?

Se giró hacia el convaleciente Lee que apesar de tener los ojos abiertos aún parecía sumido entre sueños y aunque debería mostrarse asustado o aprovechar su letargo para escapar, su rostro era la máscara impasible que había entrenado durante años.

– ¿Qué…? Oh, la enfermería…

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Quién te atacó? –asaltó sin poder evitarlo. Casi quería gritarle porque aceptara que Sasuke era el culpable. Pero Lee solo sonrió.

– Sé que todos quieren culpar a Gaara-kun pero él es el último en la lista de sospechosos –rió adormecido. Por fin, Sai comprendió que estaba sedado, lo que muy probablemente borraría sus recuerdos sobre esa conversación.

– ¿Sasuke estaba cerca?

– ¿Sasuke-kun? –miró al techo cerrando tanto los ojos que parecía dormir– si… creo que estaba cerca, junto con Neji-kun.

– ¿Y Naruto? –¿era una casualidad que no estuvieran juntos?

– Naruto-kun… no, él no estaba. No pueden culparlo… ni a él ni a ninguno. Lo que me golpeó… no sé que era, solo apareció pero no pude verlo, solo lo sentí… Sai-kun –llamó con urgencia tratando de alcanzarlo sin poder mover el brazo– tienes que asegurarte que lo sepan. Lo que me pasó… pudo ocurrirle a cualquiera… –su voz se extinguió en un murmullo cansado hasta que el sueño volvió a atraparlo.

– Uff, por un momento pensé que me vería.

Sai giró, sin poder evitar la sorpresa al ver a Naruto. Lo había reconocido por la voz pero no había sentido su chakra, no hasta que se concentró en él. ¿Cómo era posible?

– ¿Sai? ¿Qué haces aquí? –sonrió murmurando sin dejar de mirar tras de si– ¿Cómo es que a ti si te dejaron entrar?

– Creo que use el mismo método que tú –le devolvió la mueca siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que se acercó demasiado a Lee– y deberíamos irnos –se interpuso tratando de no sonar preocupado.

– Solo será un minuto. Quería verlo –sonrió desarmando cualquier intención de Sai. El moreno bajó los brazos lentamente desviando la mirada mientras Naruto pasaba a su lado.

– Es raro verlo tan callado –comentó acomodando la sábana– hasta extraño que me reté a pelear.

Sai volvió a mirarlo, casi temiendo lo que iba encontrar. ¿Qué clase de _Naruto_ no se inmutaba con la sangre? ¿Cómo era que…? No había sangre. Apesar de la sábana la mancha que había visto escurría un poco hacia abajo pero ahora no había nada. Lee seguía durmiendo como si Sai jamás hubiera pisado esa habitación. Y si no fuera por la presencia de Naruto ya se hubiera puesto a gritar. Un momento. El chakra de Naruto era particularmente estable. En días anteriores lo había percibido como una energía débil, inconstante, en resumen denotaba el cansancio de Naruto. Pero ahora había conseguido cierta fuerza, quizá no demasiada pero era suficiente para alertarlo. Enseguida se recriminó por desconfiar de él. Pero…

– Escuché que Shikamaru había venido aquí –murmuró ausente, su sonrisa una mueca que alejó los extraños pensamientos de Sai. Era pura tranquilidad– no estaba muy seguro de ver a Lee pero ahora que lo hice estoy seguro de lo que tengo que hacer –miró a Sai destruyendo la última _defensa_ auto-impuesta del moreno que había percibido un peligro inexistente.

– Naruto…

– Pero tienes que saber, que yo confió en Sasuke. No hay manera en que eso pueda cambiar.

"_Él me reconocía más que cualquier otro_"

Esa sonrisa. Era la misma que ya había visto, alguna vez, cuando Naruto le confió lo importante que eran los lazos que había creado con Sasuke. Cuando le escuchó decir esas palabras supo que nada de lo que dijera podría cambiar ese pensamiento.

Sai jamás comprendería los sentimientos que Naruto le profesaba a Sasuke porque era algo que ni siquiera el mismo rubio comprendía. Algo que Sai solo podía odiar.

Ese sentimiento era lo que podía corromper el corazón de Naruto.

– Naruto, tú… –apretó los puños con fuerza, ni siquiera podía decirlo. No quería escuchar una respuesta que le hiciera perder la cordura.

¿Acaso Naruto era el creador del genjutsu?

* * *

**Continuará…**

N/A: De hecho esto explicaría aquello de que el culpable siempre es quien menos te esperas XD jajjajaj. Antes de que me pregunten, no, Sai no es vouyerista, cuando llegó solo los vio sentandos hablando de algo muy insinuante ^-^ jjejej, esa escena me carcomió el cerebro varios días, hasta hizo que me preguntara el límite de mi censura.

En fin, ya les había comentado un poco sobre el "control" dentro el genjutsu, así que si aplican esa idea para el capítulo será un poco más comprensible.

Pareciera que Sasuke y Naruto siguen jugando al gato y al ratón pero solo sufren un dilema entre sus vidas actuales y las ninjas. Es una balanza que nos durará hasta el último capítulo así que no hay garantías de nada.

No sé que piensen, pero siento que la competencia se esta volviendo cada vez más imposible XD jajjajaja, y tanto que se han esforzado. En serio, ese tema me preocupa, e igual parece el más irrelevante.

Y finalmente, Sai, ya me estoy sintiendo mal de hacerlo sufrir tanto ._. Alguien votó por el SaiNaru? =D Ya no recuerdo…

Seguimos con los reviews!

**Narutteba**: jejej, creo que es lo único que puedo prometer, ¿no? Confusión pura XD Gracias por el review.

**Finnike**: Gracias por darle la oportunidad a este no tan sencillo fic =D Espero que sigas leyendo hasta el final, prometo mantener el ritmo de redacción hasta entonces, así que confio en tu opinión. Procuro actualizar al mes, más menos dependiendo de mi tiempo, pero nunca es más de un par de días. Hasta ahora, al menos . Gracias por el review. Cuídate!

Me tardé un poquito en actualizar pero es que pase varios días en duelo a muerte contra mi inspiración XP jejjejeje, a veces pasa.

Me despido, pórtense mal!

Besos,

Yui-chan


	14. Falsas promesas

**- . - . -**

**Capítulo 14**

**Falsas promesas**

**. - . - .**

Tenía la sensación de flotar en una nube, pero lo que fuera que cubría su cuerpo era casi agua. Una forma tibia y constante que no era la primera vez que experimentaba. Se negó a abrir los ojos, disfrutando de la calma sin poder evitar una amplia sonrisa que pudo convertirse en risa sino fuera por el silencio que ya era bastante cómodo. Era divertido _flotar_ sin pensar en nada más pero tampoco le importó el momento en que cientos de imágenes trataron de hacerse visibles dentro de su mente.

Lo primero fuera una enorme reja, escondida en la oscuridad, rodeada de una masa naranja. Pero enseguida pudo verse como el pequeño estudiante que buscaba convertirse en ninja. Había un columpio y muchos niños que compartían su sueño. Había una niña de cabello rosa que a sus ojos era la más bonita de todas. Había una enorme montaña con rostros labrados. Días y noches que se mezclaban con personas y lugares. Todo formaba parte de su vida. Apesar de los momentos dolorosos la sonrisa nunca desapareció de su rostro, no quería negar lo que _era_. No quería dejar de luchar. Escuchó murmullos entrecortados de personas que no quiso identificar, ninguno parecía una amenaza.

Y tan pronto como hubo ruido, desapareció volviendo al silencio que pronto se convirtió en un vacío propio de la oscuridad. La reja volvió a alzarse frente a sus ojos. Había dejado de flotar, ahora miraba de pie la enorme estructura bajo la cual el agua se perdía dentro de la oscuridad. Escuchó una respiración pesada del otro lado de la reja, más allá de donde sus ojos podían ver. Luego fue un gruñido y la masa naranja empezó a salir entre los barrotes. Una forma amenazante que creció cada vez más hasta rozar su cuerpo, que por primera vez notó, tenía puesto el traje de colores naranja y negro. Su chamarra estaba abierta y en el cuello _aún_ tenía el collar del _primero_.

Miró ensimismado la forma irregular del chakra que danzaba frente a si como intentando atacarlo. Pero nunca llegó a acercarse demasiado. Los recuerdos se fueron dejando la sensación de poder. El flujo constante del chakra que era tan familiar como el propio, los sentimientos que fluían a través de un vínculo tan íntimo…

Entonces la cegadora luz del sol lo despertó devolviéndolo a su _presente_ entre las cobijas de una cama que de pronto no le parecía suya. Miró el techo con la mirada adormilada parcialmente cubierta por su brazo, hasta que se decidió a levantarse. Se sentó mirando las cortinas abiertas que dejaban entrar el sol matutino, respiró con calma. Según su reloj aún faltaba para las siete pero no tenía sueño. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y entonces recordó que hacia mucho tiempo no usaba su gorro para dormir. Escuchó pasos acercándose y giró la cabeza lentamente para ver entrar a su madre.

Kushina se quedó con el regaño y una mano levantada al encontrar a su hijo despierto. _Totalmente_ despierto. Frunció el ceño pero no pudo acercarse. Una simple sonrisa afloró en su rostro reconociendo la mirada azul que, por alguna razón, Naruto había adoptado en los últimos días. La misma expresión que presagiaba algo importante. _Un evento que no ocurriría hasta que el mismo Naruto lo pusiera en palabras._

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

– ¡Apresúrate, Shikamaru! –Naruto giró y volvió un par de pasos, ya por su tercera vez apurando al otro. Pero el aludido ni siquiera lo miró, seguía su paso lento con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, bostezando sin mucho ánimo. Mientras Naruto movía los brazos con desesperación luchando contra el impulso de empujarlo.

– Olvídalo, el director no irá a ninguna parte –se detuvo al lado del rubio apenas un segundo antes que éste retomara su paso rápido– yo debería estar en clase y ¿no se supone que tú deberías estar en un examen? –volvió a darle alcance. No sería extraño que Naruto hubiera olvidado ese detalle.

– Si… claro. Ya lo terminé –sonrió permitiendo que Shikamaru lo rebasara antes de seguirlo.

– Que interesante –su tono era un obvio escepticismo e intentó mirarlo pero Naruto parecía muy interesado en la pared– hasta hace un par de días juraría que tu cabeza estaba llena de aire. Pero, supongo que Sasuke debe ser un gran tutor.

– ¿D-De qué hablas? –murmuró entre dientes. Bajó un poco la cabeza cubriendo sus ojos con el cabello.

– Pues eso mismo –continuo, divertido con su actitud. Se inclinó un poco tratando de comprobar el extraño color que brillaba en su rostro– Kakashi-sensei pasó mucho tiempo tratando de que aprendieras algo. También lo hizo Iruka-sensei, yo, y estuve tentado a matarte más de una vez. Escuché que también Sai hizo su intento. Es interesante que Sasuke lo haya logrado. Eso debe colocarlo en el lugar de un genio, ¿no crees?

– No creo que sea para tanto –volvió su mirada al frente al girar en el siguiente pasillo– además, no lo soporto.

– Si, eso también es parte del misterio. ¿Cómo puede comunicarse contigo? Tu atención no se queda fija más de cinco minutos.

– Lo dices como si fuera un idiota o... espera, ¿me estás insultando? –se detuvo amenazando con un puño en alto.

– Descuida –apoyó una mano sobre su hombro– el idiota todavía puede ser él si no apruebas los exámenes.

No se inmutó por la expresión de Naruto que demostraba su falta de credulidad, aunque se esforzó por no reír al pasar a su lado. Naruto le daba muchas vueltas a un solo tema por eso era tan fácil engañarlo, en eso se parecía mucho a Chouji por eso le era fácil hablar con él. Terminó el recorrido frente a la amplia puerta del despacho del director, dio un par de golpes y una suave voz le respondió desde el interior.

– ¿No vienes? –se detuvo con la puerta entreabierta para llamar al rubio que lo seguía a paso lento con su mueca molesta.

Por suerte el director tenía un día muy libre así no tuvieron que esperar más para entrar a su oficina. Naruto aún tenía la sensación de haberse perdido parte de la conversación. Shikamaru lo había insultado de algún modo ¡y seguía sin entenderlo! Se dejó caer en uno de los cómodos sillones del despacho con las mejillas infladas en una protesta silenciosa. La secretaría lo miró divertida pero se guardó cualquier comentario cuando lo vio soltar el aire muy lentamente.

Según la política de la escuela, cualquier alumno que quisiera tratar algún asunto con el director debía presentarse acompañado por su delegado de grupo. Éste hablaría del problema antes que el alumno pudiera hacer su petición. Se suponía que Naruto podría haber entrado pero en cuanto explicó sus intenciones a Shikamaru, éste insistió en que sería mejor hablar por separado. Aunque el verdadero temor de Nara era que el rubio arruinara sus propios planes. El tema a discutir era delicado y si querían que funcionara, debían convencer al director que era lo mejor. La mejor opción sobre cualquier idea de los profesores y estaba convencido que la impulsividad de Naruto podía arruinarlo.

Naruto esperó todo lo paciente que pudo, removiéndose en el sillón cada dos minutos, hojeó algunas revistas de la mesita cercana y miraba a su alrededor esperando que la puerta se abriera pronto. Confiaba en que funcionaría. Tenía que funcionar. Era la última oportunidad que tenía el equipo 7.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la ironía. Estaba luchando por un _nuevo_ equipo 7.

Al menos lo estaba intentando por sus amigos. Genjutsu o no, no estaba en su naturaleza rendirse.

Se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sillón mirando el ventilador de techo. El constante movimiento lo obligó a cerrar los ojos, notando que no tenía sueño. Ni siquiera había notado desde cuándo. Al volver a abrir los ojos se perdió en el rápido movimiento del ventilador, comprobando, en una especie de chequeo mental, su propio cuerpo. Además de la falta de sueño, no tenía hambre, eso ya lo había notado antes. No se sentía cansado, pese a las pocas horas que había conseguido dormir. Miró alternadamente sus brazos, extendidos a lo largo del sillón. Era extraño no usar su _propia_ ropa. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, frunciendo el ceño al sentir un chakra que iba y venía moviéndose muy rápido.

_No esta muy lejos…_ pensó desviando su atención hacia el golpeteo de pasos que se acercaban. _Es Madara…_

– Naruto –abrió los ojos ojos de golpe girando hacia Shikamaru quien lo miraba desde la puerta contigua, apurándolo con un gesto para que se acercara– ¿estás bien? –apoyó una mano sobre su hombro cuando llego a su lado.

– Creo que me estaba quedando dormido –sonrió alborotando su cabello– estoy bien –le devolvió el gesto apoyándose en su hombro antes de entrar. Shikamaru tardó un poco en alejarse cerrando la puerta, olvidando sus advertencias para el rubio.

– Shikamaru me explicó una idea que tiene todo tu sello, Naruto –sonrió Sarutobi ofreciendo un asiento frente a su escritorio. Naruto se sentó sin poder evitar la enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

– Estoy seguro que ni Kakashi-sensei podría oponerse –respondió orgulloso.

– No comparto esa opinión. Kakashi esta muy molesto con todo este asunto de Lee… fue realmente peligroso, accidente o no. Esto solo nos demuestra lo arriesgada que será la competencia. Por un momento, Kakashi dudo que estuvieran preparados para ella. Y, con sinceridad, yo también tengo mis dudas. Se enfrentaran a otras escuelas, con alumnos más capacitados, quizá a nivel profesional, de mayor edad y con otro tipo de experiencia. No me gustaría que alguno terminara seriamente lastimado.

– Por eso necesitamos un equipo que no pueda perder –Sarutobi no pudo evitar sonreír ante la firmeza de sus palabras. Admirando el brillo de determinación en la mirada azul.

– ¿Conoces al joven Madara? –la sonrisa de Naruto se perdió y bajó la mirada sin poder responder– él llegó del extranjero para unirse a un equipo que ya era fuerte. Y cuenta con una experiencia que sobrepasa a todos los competidores –se puso de pie girando hacia la ventana detrás de su escritorio– me parece que fue entrenado desde niño. Incluso se cuentan historias descabelladas sobre antepasados ninjas.

Aquello consiguió la atención de Naruto, que se esforzó por encontrar la mirada del director a través del cristal, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Su mirada divagaba en el exterior y Naruto reprimió su voz al _ver_ a Sandaime Hokage en el reflejo de Sarutobi. Escuchó el tono ausente del anciano mientras se ponía en pie lentamente, aunque dejó de escuchar sus palabras hasta que el tema se volvió conocido.

– …si eso fuera cierto, todos seríamos descendientes de ninjas –sonrió divertido con su propio relato– en algún momento yo mismo me sentí intrigado con el tema. Vivían en clanes, unos más fuertes que otros. Alguien como Madara pertenecería a la élite. Muchos lo afirman –giró para mirar a Naruto– creo que es por su personalidad, demasiado fría para alguien de su edad. Pero no podemos negar que es alguien fuerte. Demasiado fuerte –acentuó acercándose al rubio– ¿entiendes nuestro dilema?

– No creo que sea alguien invencible. Pero si empezamos a dudar… –Sarutobi apoyó ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

– Los shinobi valoraban sus vidas más que nada en el mundo. Por eso vivían sin arrepentirse y cuando llegaba el momento de morir, esperaban que fuera un cambio, como una salida antes del final. ¿Crees que alguien como Lee podría simplemente resignarse?

– No… estoy seguro que lucharía. Aunque todos le dijeran que es imposible.

– Sé que él confía en ti. Y también sé que nunca te rindes –se alejó un poco mirándolo con ojo crítico antes de sonreír– convence a Kakashi. Por mí, puedo aceptar tu descabellada idea. Si realmente crees que puedes vencer a alguien como Madara, no tendrás problemas en convencer a Kakashi.

Naruto dio un par de pasos hacia atrás esperando que el director agregara algo más pero todo estaba dicho. Salió del despacho ignorando la voz de Shikamaru, caminando sin prisa. El director no era el hokage a quien había respetado, no podía sentir su chakra, pero podía escuchar sus palabras como si hablara con el mismo hombre a quien había llorado tras su muerte.

Se detuvo dando oportunidad a que Shikamaru lo alcanzara.

_Era eso_.

Sandaime Hokage había muerto. El dolor en su pecho lo afirmaba. Todo lo que lo rodeaba tenía esa misma sensación de vacío. _Sabía lo que tenía que hacer_. Pero…

Miró a Shikamaru llegando, ligeramente agitado a su lado, reclamando algo que escuchó vagamente.

Aunque fuera una mentira… no iba rendirse. _Ese era su camino ninja_.

– ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –la paciencia de Shikamaru se terminó aunque luchó por no alzar demasiado la voz.

– Confío en ellos. Vamos a derrotar a Madara.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño sin entender qué estaba pasando. Para Naruto significaba una gran oportunidad. Ya Sarutobi lo había dicho: Madara era el objetivo a vencer.

_Para abrir la salida antes del final_.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

El resto del camino, Shikamaru resistió la enorme sonrisa de Naruto que parecía iluminar un camino frente a ellos como una imitación a escala del sol. Resistió tanto como pudo torturándose con las dudas. Ni siquiera su insistente mirada consiguió la atención del rubio. Luego de un par de pisos se vieron envueltos en el bullicio típico del cambio de hora. Y cuando cruzaron junto a Sakura sin que Naruto se inmutara, Shikamaru decidió que había sido suficiente misterio. Él, como muchos, había sido testigo de los intentos del rubio por acercarse a Haruno pero ella siempre se había mostrado molesta con la simple presencia del otro. Para todos los que lo sabían era obvio que solo podían ser amigos, porque así era como se comportaba Sakura, como si siempre hubieran estado juntos con la barrera que la infancia imponía. Pero Shikamaru se preciaba de ser muy observador, demasiado según la opinión de algunos. Era consciente que la razón por la que Sakura gritaba tanto que odiaba a Naruto en realidad era una declaración sincera y el motivo tenía nombre. Pero…

– Creí que te gustaba Sakura –comentó en cuanto se alejaron un par de pasos de la chica que no pudo evitar girarse, como si comprobara que acababa de cruzarse con Naruto.

– ¿Sakura-chan? –el rubio salió de su propio trance sin llegar a ver a la pelirosa. Su mirada volvió a perderse, hacia un camino un tanto diferente– creo… que no lo sé –rió ampliamente– ella es una buena amiga –su carcajada murió con una sonrisa sincera evocando a la pequeña Sakura de cabello largo que siempre parecía muy emocionada. Detuvo sus pasos a mitad del pasillo recordando una vaga sensación del pasado. _Antes_… durante su infancia, podía recordar esa campanilla que se agitaba en su interior cada vez que veía a _Sakura-chan_. Por un segundo fugaz la imagen se perdió mostrando a una Sakura con el cabello más corto, _como acababa de verla_, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

– No pasaba un solo día sin que la persiguieras.

"_Sakura-chan… ¿está llorando?… ¿En algún lugar más allá del genjutsu?_"

– ¿Naruto? –Shikamaru se detuvo al notar la ausencia del otro pero su mirada fue más atrás, a espaldas del rubio donde Hinata los miraba nerviosa, avanzando un paso al mismo tiempo que retrocedía– creo que ya perdí suficientes clases por hoy –se giró ignorando la confusión del otro– suerte con Kakashi-sensei.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¡¿No vas a ayudarme? ¡Shikamaru!

– Naruto-kun.

La voz casi inaudible de Hinata lo tomó por sorpresa callando cualquier queja contra el chico que aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar. Naruto suspiró resignado al comprobar que el pasillo volvía a estar solo. Se giró hacia Hinata tratando de no mostrarse molesto pero no hizo falta, la chica miraba sus manos visiblemente nerviosa. Naruto se acercó a ella hasta que la distancia que los separaba fue de apenas un par de pasos. Hinata mantenía la cabeza agachada pero desde su perspectiva, al rubio no le fue difícil encontrar sus ojos, había un leve color rojo en su rostro que le hizo pensar en algún malestar pero _siempre_ era así. Hinata siempre tenía esa expresión. _Aunque nunca supo…_

La expresión en su rostro cambió dejándose llevar por el recuerdo que apareció en su mente. Por alguna razón estaba tirado de cara al piso, en una superficie arenosa, la sensación de dolor presente una vez más pero no pudo comprobar el origen, salvo por sus manos, aprisionadas una sobre otra de modo que no podía levantarse. Pero lo preocupante era la chica que trataba de mantenerse en pie un par de metros lejos. No tardó en reconocer a Hinata detrás de los mechones de cabello, la tierra y la sangre que cubría su rostro. _Sangre_… Algo se agitó dentro de si cuando la chica balbuceo algo que no pudo escuchar. Miró sus labios moverse, decorando su rostro con una hermosa sonrisa que nunca le había visto y su corazón se detuvo pero…

La imagen se perdió dejando una incómoda sensación de miedo. Lo que fuera que había pasado después de ese momento… había puesto en peligro la vida de Hinata. Y ahora no podía quitarse la idea de que debía protegerla. Apretó los puños con fuerza resistiendo el impulso que sus recuerdos trataban de forzar. Pero no fue hasta que Hinata lo miró cuando volvió a sentir la calma que la rodeaba, el color en su rostro se acentúo, abrió y cerró la boca sin encontrar las palabras pero el intenso brillo en sus ojos basto para disipar la angustia de un _lejano_ recuerdo.

– Naruto-kun, yo… solo… quería que tú...

Entonces recordó el motivo por el que estaba dispuesto a faltar a todas las clases del día. Aunque quizá, eso fuera una exageración.

– ¡Hinata! –la interrumpió sonriente acercándose tanto que la chica perdió el habla mirándolo sin parpadear– eres la única que puede ayudarme –aferró ambas manos a sus hombros con una mirada suplicante a lo que Hinata solo pudo asentir muy despacio, temerosa de que sus piernas dejaran de sostenerla– ¡Perfecto! ¡Ven conmigo!

No esperó una respuesta antes de asir su brazo obligándola a seguirlo casi corriendo por el pasillo sin que ninguno de los dos notara la presencia de Sakura. La chica dio un paso al frente mirándolos hasta que se perdieron en el siguiente corredor. Quizá sus acciones fueran un tanto egoístas. Lo cierto es que había intentado de todo por separar a Naruto de Sasuke, y quizá estuviera utilizando un poco a Hinata pero la mirada de la Hyuga lucía tan enamorada que aunque de momento la hacía sentir culpable, quizá le había dado, sin querer, una oportunidad. A juzgar por la mirada de Naruto, que Sakura no recordaba haber visto tan alegre en mucho tiempo.

Ahora solo debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Naruto hacía grandes esfuerzos por no salir corriendo cada vez que Hinata detenía su marcha con su lento andar intentando mantener el paso. Pero aún así la sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro, concentrado en su propia euforia no fue consciente de que la chica compartía su gesto aunque por razones muy diferentes. Al menos había podido abstenerse de saltar entre los árboles arrastrando a Hinata en una acción que no hubiera podido justificar.

Mientras cruzaban el patio y atravesaban el sendero de árboles más de uno logró ubicar a la extraña pareja que, al igual que Sakura, percibieron un aire demasiado agradable en su actitud. Sobre todo de Hinata a quien casi nadie había visto sonreír, menos aún en la forma en que su rostro brillaba. El rubio, por el contrario, tenía la expresión de un niño, más alegre que nervioso pero apenas un par de personas los vieron antes de que se perdieran entre los árboles disparando los rumores.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar al dojo, y no fue hasta verlo que Naruto se permitió aminorar el paso. Finalmente soltó a Hinata quien se volvió a mirarlo notando por primera vez a dónde habían llegado. Esperó solo para asegurarse que entrarían antes de seguirlo sin terminar de entender por qué el dojo. O si al menos tenían el mismo pensamiento… Pero en cuanto sus ojos se adaptaron al interior del lugar se encontró con tres personas más que la bajaron bruscamente de la esperanzadora nube que la mantuvo muy lejos del suelo hasta hacía escasos segundos. Naruto la apuró para que se acercara, y como de costumbre, no pudo evitar seguirlo.

– Deberían estar en el área de arquería –comentó Kakashi con tal seriedad que hubiera podido apaciguar la euforia de Naruto sino fuera porque estaba convencido de hacer lo correcto.

– Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei pero esto es importante –sonrió, ya más calmado, disculpándose con sinceridad aunque no por la repentina interrupción. Kakashi percibió el cambio en su respuesta girando para cederle toda su atención. Sasuke y Neji lo imitaron, éste último terminando de cambiarse la camisa. Naruto volvió a mirar a Hinata obligándola a acercarse, de modo que la sitúo entre él y Kakashi– ella reemplazará a Lee –sonrió con toda la confianza que le daba el saber que no sería rechazado.

Kakashi se puso de pie muy lentamente mirándolo sin expresión hasta que algo en la mirada del rubio terminó en una sonrisa que luchó por no convertir en algo más. Luego de varios días mostrándose reacio a una disculpa resultó un buen avance verle la típica expresión de confianza. Naruto se mantuvo tranquilo aunque no podía negar que por un largo momento temió por una negativa.

– ¿Y lo decidiste tú solo? –preguntó divertido frotándose el mentón.

– Ni siquiera tú podrás negarte. Ella es mejor que Lee y yo juntos. Creo que solo puede rivalizar con Sai y si ambos están en el equipo no hay forma de perder.

– Lo sé. Por eso le pedí que nos ayudara, pero no tenía contemplado que formara parte del equipo.

– Pero ella esta de acuerdo… incluso Lee –mintió esperando que pudiera arreglar ese detalle después– todo este tiempo te has quejado de que no somos un equipo fuerte pero si ella se une y le das una oportunidad a Gaara…

– No dije que Gaara podía volver. ¿Por qué le daría una oportunidad si Lee no puede tenerla?

– Porque…

– Creo… –interrumpió Hinata esforzándose por sostener la mirada de Kakashi– que Naruto-kun tiene razón. Aún se puede… podemos ganar… si no lo hacemos, el esfuerzo de Lee habrá sido en vano.

Kakashi los miró alternadamente divirtiéndose con sus expresiones angustiadas. Estaba consciente que el "castigo" había sido excesivo para todos pero aún se sentía inseguro de continuar. Justo cuando consideraba la posibilidad de renunciar cada uno de los involucrados había descubierto un súbito interés en competir. Era irónico y si fuera una persona que creyera en el destino lo consideraría una señal.

Pero no era así. Y lo único que tenía era su instinto que rara vez fallaba. Al menos no había ocurrido hasta el día que Naruto eligió participar. Era un asunto al que le había dedicado mucho tiempo para pensar, y ahora sabía que si alguien había afectado el rumbo del actual problema ese era, sin dudas, Naruto. Consiguiendo, de algún modo que no se explicaba, que todas sus decisiones fueran equivocadas. Hasta ese momento.

Durante los largos minutos que duró el discurso de Kakashi, precedido por su inusual llegada a tiempo, Neji había temido que sería solo una tortura psicológica que terminaría con la disolución del equipo pero había que reconocer que Naruto era todo un caso. Sin quererlo había respondido la pregunta de Kakashi que tanto él como Sasuke habían escuchado antes de la interrupción: dar un motivo para no renunciar a la competencia. Ahora el semblante del mayor volvía a ser optimista, o todo lo que alguien como él podía mostrar. Y había que reconocer que la solución de Naruto era buena, aunque no terminaba de comprender por qué Kakashi no había considerado a Hinata. ¿Cuál era su verdadera intención al participar? ¿Obligarlos a entrar en un callejón sin salida donde solo podían perder? Porque de ser así las amenazas individuales con que los había obligado a participar se cumplirían… Frunció el ceño. Un par de minutos atrás había considerado su dimisión pero ahora… Se puso de pie acercándose al trío.

Sasuke miraba sin inmutarse el ir y venir de la conversación. Hacía mucho que todo ese asunto había dejado de importarle y si había aceptado escuchar el monólogo de Kakashi fue solo porque sabía que sería el último. Pero él mejor que nadie sabía que Naruto siempre se quedaba con la última palabra. Y ahí estaba, a tiempo para corroborarlo. Para Sasuke seguía sin afectar si participaban en ese equipo ficticio o no, solo estaba esperando el momento de reclamar al rubio ese férreo interés. Su único pensamiento fluía en _volver_. _Volver a_… para cuando se dio cuenta que ni siquiera parpadeaba mientras mantenía la mirada sobre Naruto, frunció el ceño preguntándose que era diferente en _él_.

Entonces Neji se acercó a Kakashi pero éste empezó a sonreír muy lentamente con la misma mueca sospechosa que confirmaba su resolución.

– De acuerdo –comenzó apoyando una mano en el hombro de Naruto, la sonrisa que se forzaba en mostrar apenas era visible en su ojo. El rubio le devolvió el gesto recordando a su maestro– Hinata puede quedarse en arquería. En cuanto a Gaara –se alejó un par de pasos fingiendo que lo consideraba– si le cedes tu lugar –la sonrisa desapareció dejando una expresión carente de emociones que enfocó en Naruto, quien frunció el ceño esperando que la broma terminara.

Nadie habló mientras se miraban uno a otro, inmersos en un pesado silencio que el aislamiento propio del dojo acentúo por un largo momento. Entonces fue el turno de Naruto para sonreír. Era obvio que el Kakashi frente a si no era el jounin con el que vivió tanto tiempo, quien fuera su primer maestro y finalmente un buen amigo. Pero sus palabras carecían de amenaza, era como si intentara animarlo para que se fuera. No lejos de una competencia como aquella sino más lejos aún…

– Solo tengo que buscar a Gaara, ¿cierto?

Kakashi asintió sin mayor ceremonia callando cualquier queja de Neji o Hinata cuando el rubio salió del dojo. No mucho después la chica terminó siguiéndolo bajo la dura expresión de su primo, pero ninguno se atrevió a hablar. Sasuke se levantó al comprender las palabras del rubio endureciendo su gesto aún más, pensando que tenía que golpear a alguien y que de preferencia fuera a ese usuratonkachi que nunca dejaría de volverlo loco.

Detuvo sus pasos al comprender sus propios pensamientos. Ladeo la cabeza permitiendo que los recuerdos fluyeran con calma a través de momentos de su vida que había compartido con el rubio siendo niños. La sensación de que algo era diferente justo en ese momento volvió a acentuarse, obligándole a abrir los ojos justo cuando Neji se acercó a él tendiéndole una de las katanas de entrenamiento. Sasuke tardó un poco en comprender el significado pero cuando la poco disimulada risa de Kakashi llamó su atención comprendió el gesto de complicidad del Hyuga.

Asintió tomando el arma y ambos giraron para encarar a su tutor.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Naruto optó por el camino largo, corriendo a un ritmo inusualmente lento para su exceso de energía. Casi parecía disfrutar del ejercicio sin poder evitar que la sonrisa se mantuviera en su rostro.

"_Así que… ¿así era mi vida como ninja?_"

El pensamiento se instaló en su mente mientras se internaba en el sendero de árboles mirando los trozos de cielo que se mezclaban con las altas copas de los árboles, hasta que sus pasos se detuvieron mirando el ir y venir de los colores. Era difícil creer que algo como eso no fuera real. Miró las palmas de sus manos como tantas veces había hecho antes, notando lo fácil que se volvía evocar recuerdos. En algún lugar lejos del paisaje que lo rodeaba había muchas personas que sabían quien era, que formaban parte de su vida como ninja. Podía recordar los momentos vividos, en su mayoría eran muy gratos. Aunque sabía que no podría rehuir de ese lado que dolía, por el momento estaba bien pensar que contaba con alguien como Kakashi-sensei, o Gaara incluso alguien tan insoportable como Sasuke…

Volvió a detener su marcha al pensar en el moreno, golpeándose la sien en un acto reflejo. Había olvidado decirle sobre sus intenciones, arriesgándose a escuchar sus quejas por el tiempo que le durara la molestia. Y ese tiempo podía ser para siempre si se lo proponía. Llegó al final del sendero mirando sobre sus pasos, tal vez si se disculpaba en ese momento… No, no. Agitó su cabeza, se suponía que volvería con Gaara. Ya encontraría la forma de apaciguar la furia del Uchiha.

– Ya olvídalo, se lo dirás después –chilló Ino caminando junto a Ten Ten un par de pasos más alejadas. Naruto se escondió detrás de una banca más por instinto que por necesidad ya que ninguna de las chicas notó su presencia. Se detuvieron dando un último vistazo antes de sentarse en la siguiente banca– porque si resulta que todo este misterio es por ese asunto de las porristas…

– No, no. Eso ya quedo olvidado –sonrió la castaña hurgando en sus bolsillos para mostrar una hoja doblada en varias partes– mira, este es el lugar donde se realizara la competencia –Ino se acercó para mirar el plano de un salón bastante amplio donde se detallaba la ubicación de cada disciplina, así como los asientos para jueces, equipos y espectadores.

– Es más grande de lo que pensé –comentó tomando la hoja– ¿qué es este círculo? –señaló una marca cerca de la zona de equipos.

– Ahí es donde estaremos nosotras –sonrió triunfal. Ino arqueó la ceja mostrando su duda– Ya que la mayoría de los lugares se ocuparon antes de que se anunciara oficialmente, la minoría que quedaron se publicaron días después de la convocatoria. No creo que quede uno solo en este momento. Pero… si queremos ir solo necesitamos formar un equipo de asistentes. Sakura, tú yo podemos ofrecernos para apoyar al equipo, así tendremos un lugar asegurado. ¿Qué opinas?

– Te estás tomando esto muy en serio, ¿verdad? –murmuró sin inmutarse. Volvió a mirar la hoja bajo la mirada brillante de su amiga– ¿qué… pasara si nuestra escuela pierde? –automáticamente el ánimo de Ten Ten se esfumó dudando qué responder.

– Supongo… que no podremos quedarnos. Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando? No hay manera de perder. Hinata esta en el equipo y…

– Pero solo como ayuda, ella no participara.

– Eso no… ¡pues no es justo! Pero… también esta Neji, Lee… sé que se recuperara. Dicen que Gaara es bueno… Sakura confía mucho en Sasuke.

– Parece que el equipo se desmorona, ¿no crees? –sonrió. Apenas una débil mueca.

– Por eso les dije que necesitábamos porristas –murmuró inflando las mejillas. Ino se giró a mirarla pero la castaña no le devolvió el gesto, se mantenía concentrada en su rabieta. Entonces volvió su atención al croquis. Lo cierto es que ellas eran de las pocas personas que apoyaban al espontáneo equipo. La mayoría de los estudiantes no dejaba de pensar que era solo una excusa para saltarse clases y que era imposible que lograran, siquiera, un lugar en medio de equipos que ya tenían su reputación.

Ni Sasuke ni Gaara tenían muy buenas relaciones con el resto del alumnado. Naruto y Lee no eran exactamente los mejores en deportes. Sai y HInata no pertenecían a ningún club pero tenía una moderada experiencia. El único que parecía calificado era Neji. Con esos antecedentes y los resultados de los últimos días… Ya habían empezado a circular las apuestas de cuántos llegarían en pedazos y cuánto tiempo tardarían en volver. Resultaba molesto escuchar tantos comentarios absurdos viendo el esfuerzo que le ponían.

Aunque quizá nunca aceptaría que ella misma había tenido tales pensamientos hasta la tarde anterior, luego de visitar a cierto lesionado que no perdía la fe. Sonrió arrugando la hoja en una bolita, miró a los lados buscando un bote de basura. El más cercano estaba al lado de la siguiente banca, junto al rubio que había escuchado su conversación pero Ino se concentró en su objetivo sin llegar a verlo.

"_Si entra será una buena señal luego de todo lo que han pasado_".

Ten Ten la siguió con la mirada mientras Ino levantaba el brazo. No tardó mucho en lanzar lo más fuerte que pudo. Ambas observaron la pelota rebotando de un lado a otro en la orilla del bote antes de caer dentro y el grito de Ino tomó por sorpresa a la castaña antes de que se levantara de un salto.

– ¡Si ganan tendrán que agradecer al equipo de asistentes! –chilló tomando las manos de Ten Ten obligándola a levantarse, aunque confundida sonrió tanto como pudo saltando a su vez.

– ¡Vamos a buscar a Sakura!

– ¡Vamos!

Naruto permaneció en su lugar mientras las chicas desaparecían corriendo sin rumbo. La expresión triste de su rostro cambio mientras se ponía de pie. Cuando la campana volvió a sonar levantó la vista hacia el edificio a su derecha, encontrando a Gaara en el pasillo del segundo piso. El pelirrojo era demasiado joven para ser Kazekage pero definitivamente tenía la actitud de uno. Sonrío, cómplice de si mismo antes de salir corriendo, ignorando la presencia de Sasuke quien intentó alcanzarlo pero al ver a dónde se dirigía se detuvo siguiéndolo con la mirada.

Había… _algo_, que era diferente en Naruto. Su mirada se endureció mientras consideraba la posibilidad de que no fuera el mismo. El mismo Naruto N… ¿Namikaze? Recordaba ese apellido de algún lugar pero no podía asociarlo con el rubio. Cuando volvió su mirada al edificio tanto Naruto como Gaara habían desaparecido. Frunció el ceño en una mirada peligrosamente asesina. Al diablo con las intenciones altruistas de Naruto, necesitaban hablar.

Giró de regreso al sendero de árboles pero se detuvo sin cambiar su expresión al ver a Sakura. Volvió a sentir el peso de un recuerdo que se mezclaba con lo que veía. _Entonces_, era de noche, en un lugar tan solitario como ese, la misma Sakura siendo un poco más joven con el curioso atuendo rojo lo miraba como si no supiera la razón por la que lo enfrentaba. Podía ver el miedo en cada uno de sus gestos pero su mirada se esforzaba por mostrar su determinación. _Ese día supo que todo terminaría_. Dio un paso al frente pero un nuevo intento por hablar lo detuvo al ver la misma expresión en _ambas_ Sakuras.

– Sasuke-kun, yo… solo…

"_Por favor, quédate_" escuchó el recuerdo de ese día. La voz llorosa de Sakura rogando por una oportunidad. Ese día… no esperaba verla. No era a ella a quien quería ver. Y tenerla frente a si solo aumento su ira. Igual que ahora. Ese día… había elegido su venganza…

– ¿Sasuke-kun?

Parpadeo confundido, la razón detrás de ese odio se había esfumado. Otra vez.

– Lo siento, sé que hablo demasiado. Es solo que… –Sakura continuo sin notar que volvía a ser ignorada. Su mirada levemente inclinada trataba de ocultar el color de sus mejillas mientras removía las manos inquieta– yo… Sasuke-kun, solo quería que supieras. Tú… ¡yo, te quiero mucho! –soltó apretando las manos contra su pecho, con los ojos cerrados levemente cubiertos por su cabello.

Finalmente Sasuke puso atención en sus palabras. En aquella ocasión, como ahora, no había podido ver su expresión pero aún decía lo mismo. Su mirada se suavizo un poco. Una vez más ella era la persona equivocada. _Siempre fue diferente_, cuando comparaba el tiempo que pasaba con Sakura al tiempo que discutía con Naruto. Siempre era diferente. Sus pensamientos siempre terminaban girando en torno al rubio.

Ya era imposible negarlo o tratar de luchar contra ello.

Pero…

– Gracias –murmuró tomando por sorpresa a la chica que dio un respingo sin atreverse a mirarlo– pero…

– Siempre… –su voz apenas un murmullo, tratando de contener las lágrimas pero mantenía la cabeza abajo evitando que Sasuke viera sus ojos– eras tan callado, que no creí que hubiera alguien más –gimoteo delatando sus emociones pero aún así se esforzó por sonreír. Esperó, confiando en que Sasuke lo negaría e inevitablemente el peso de algo que ya sabía se acentúo en su estómago– ¿hay… alguien más?

– …Si –Sasuke mantuvo su mirada firme esperando que Sakura lo enfrentara pero ella solo pudo sonreír tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Sin saberlo, ambos pensaban en la misma persona.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

En todo el camino desde que encontrara a Gaara, Naruto no se había atrevido a decir el verdadero motivo por el que lo llevaba al dojo. De algún modo se las ingenio para convencerlo pero en cuanto llegaron al sitio permaneció prudentemente alejado esperando que el pelirrojo se decidiera a entrar. Y aunque le costo una nueva excusa inútil, Gaara accedió a seguir solo. Naruto no espero mucho para alejarse temiendo su posible reacción. No había tenido oportunidad de insinuarle que aceptara cualquier condición de Kakashi pero esperaba que el Kazekage no lo arruinara. También se suponía que debía hablar con Sasuke pero no quería arriesgarse a entrar al dojo y perder la última oportunidad del equipo.

Para cuando volvió a sonar la campana ya había encontrado un lugar tan cómodo entre los árboles lejos del camino principal que no tuvo ánimos para volver a clase. Solo le quedó sonreír cuando se dio cuenta que no había asistido a ninguna en todo el día, si faltaba a la próxima sería la última. Y luego la clase de recuperación, pero tampoco tenía humor y de hecho quizá ya no la necesitara. Estando fuera del equipo tal vez podría retomar el calendario de exámenes normal. Y si reprobaba todavía quedaba la recuperación de verano. Aquello lo hizo sonreír aún más. ¿Por qué estaba preocupándose por eso? No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo le quedaba pero era un hecho que no podía _quedarse_.

Todavía quedaba un problema…

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente esperando adaptarse al brillo del sol. Algunas sombras se cruzaron en su campo de visión pero solo una permaneció hasta que pudo reconocerla. Se llevó una mano a la frente ayudándose del brazo para mejorar su visión.

Sai lo miraba ligeramente inclinado ausente de cualquier expresión. No era la primera vez que Naruto lo veía en ese estado pero ya no era propio de él. No después de convivir tanto tiempo. Hizo el intento de levantarse pero Sai lo detuvo hincándose para disminuir la distancia.

– No te había visto en todo el día –sonrió resignado a esa extraña posición.

– Pensé que había sido más tiempo. ¿Dónde habías estado?

– Renunciando a la competencia.

El comentario logró una reacción en Sai que pese a su gesto confundido se alejó sentándose permitiendo que Naruto hiciera lo mismo. Volvió a enfrentarlo cuando recuperó el control de sus emociones.

– ¿Por qué?

– No lo sé… –murmuró desviando la mirada.

– Tal vez puedo ayudarte a recordar –Sai recuperó su atención juntando sus brazos uno sobre otro, deslizó el derecho hasta que pudo extraer una pequeña pieza afilada de la manga izquierda de su camisa.

– ¿De dónde lo sacaste? –instintivamente Naruto se inclinó hacia atrás apoyando su mano de modo que pudiera levantarse en un salto, previniendo cualquier ataque al reconocer el kunai.

– No es tan difícil como parece –Sai se levantó empuñando el arma con la clara intensión de atacar– de hecho estoy seguro que tú también podrías, si realmente quisieras, incluso podrías salir de aquí, ¿cierto?

– No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando –siseo aprovechando el comentario para levantarse, muy lentamente, tratando de ampliar su propio terreno.

– Solo quiero saber una cosa –pese al tono tan firme del moreno, Naruto podía ver en sus ojos su lucha interna entre las palabras y sus acciones– ¿te encontraste con Sasuke antes de perder el conocimiento?

_Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido_.

– En serio, Sai, no tengo…

– Estoy convencido que no puedes crear un genjutsu pero funcionaría si alguien lo utilizara a través de ti. Alguien como Sasuke.

– ¿Por qué sigues dudando de él?

– Porque a diferencia de ti, yo puedo recordar todo lo que ha pasado. Por eso sé –extendió el kunai apuntando cerca de su cuello– que para salir de un genjutsu se necesita una variación de chakra.

Naruto dejo de escuchar sus palabras cuando comprendió que aquello no era una amenaza. Podía ver en los ojos oscuros la desesperación por algo que, tal como había dicho Sai, él no entendía, o no podía recordar. En una ilógica reacción, Sai intentaba salvarlo. Respiró hondo acortando la distancia que los separaba hasta que el kunai rozo su pecho. Entonces tomó el arma cubriendo el filo para evitar que Sai se alejara aunque su rostro finalmente reflejaba su miedo.

– ¿Y si no funciona?

– Entonces ya no me quedan más ideas.

– Pero no puedo dejar que me mates –sonrió con tristeza soltando el kunai.

– Sakura tenía razón –murmuró dejándose caer– no puedo lastimarte…

– Y si tú sigues hablándome en código nunca te entenderé –bufó sentándose frente a él. Sai sonrió sin entusiasmo bajando la cabeza– ¿de dónde sacaste esto? –repitió rozando el kunai; era auténtico.

– Una vez que entiendes el genjutsu… es difícil pero de hecho bastante lógico. No sé mucho sobre estas técnicas pero estamos atrapados en una ilusión que no sigue las reglas.

– Creí que era parte del misterio que fueran ilógicas –jugueteo con el kunai haciéndolo girar en un dedo– pero ¿cómo…?

Sai le arrebató el arma acercándose para apoyar su mano sobre la frente del rubio. Acortó un poco más la distancia juntando su frente con el dorso de su mano. Estaban demasiado cerca y Naruto solo podía pensar que sus ojos se parecían mucho a los de Sasuke.

– ¿Recuerdas la placa en tu frente? –Naruto asintió casi sin moverse– ¿recuerdas el dibujo en ella?

– Konoha… –murmuró cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que Sai. Pero fue apenas un segundo cuando sintió el peso de algo que rodeaba su cabeza. Sai se alejó y él se llevó ambas manos a la frente tocando la cinta. La arrebató de golpe mirando entre sus manos la placa con la insignia de Konoha, la misma que portaba en sus recuerdos– ¿cómo…?

No tuvo oportunidad de repetir la pregunta cuando la presencia de Madara volvió a sentirse en los alrededores. Ambos se levantaron buscando el origen del chakra pero, como ya estaban acostumbrados, la energía fluía en todas partes.

– ¿Puedes sentirlo? –preguntó Sai sin dejar de buscar entre los árboles, tan lejos como le permitía la mirada sin alejarse demasiado del rubio.

– A Madara –murmuró vigilando la zona que Sai no revisaba.

– ¿Por qué demonios no puede quedarse en un solo lugar?

– Parece… como si buscara algo –aventuró deteniendo su propia búsqueda al sentir que el chakra se reunía de golpe en algún punto no muy lejos. No podía calcular el lugar exacto pero internamente rogó porque estuviera muy cerca. Tanta energía no podía ser normal y si estaba lejos con esa intensidad… Lo único que sabía de Madara era la amenaza que representaba, si alguien como él estuviera buscando algo… Frunció el ceño, si un _shinobi_ como Madara buscaba…

_Él es enemigo de Konoha… esta buscando… algo._

Sai volvió en sus pasos al notar los pensamientos del rubio reflejados en su rostro. Mantenía una mano sobre su frente presionando como si fuera un interruptor. Estuvo a punto de llamarlo pero pronto comprendió que estaba tratando de recordar. Aún así se acercó esperando que volviera a mirarlo, notando el momento en que su mirada se llenó de pánico.

– ¿Dónde estás? –murmuró ignorando la mirada insistente de Sai, concentrando su chakra en una sola tarea. Tenía que encontrar a Sasuke, no sabía por qué pero una repentina sensación de miedo lo llevó a pensar en él.

– Naruto, ¿qué…? –Sai apoyó una mano sobre su hombro en el mismo instante en que Naruto se giró para correr. No se atrevió a seguirlo pero pudo sentir el chakra de Madara creciendo de nuevo antes de desaparecer.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Había muchos lugares en Konoha que le servían para relajarse y evitar preguntas y miradas curiosas, pero en esta "Konoha" solo había el ruidoso ajetreo de una escuela. Sasuke paso un largo rato dormitando entre los árboles más cercanos a la entrada principal esperando que las clases terminaran. No estaba seguro de que Naruto hubiera regresado al salón pero estaba cansado de dar vueltas así que la mejor opción resultó ser esa: esperar a que cruzara por la puerta principal. Claro que en el proceso los recuerdos de su infancia en la aldea volvieran mostrándole un panorama bastante curioso. Podía verse asistiendo a la escuela, era por mucho el mejor, pero por alguna razón siempre estaba solo. Había cedido toda su voluntad al remolino de imágenes con la intención de ahondar en todos los detalles posibles pero no pudo _ver_ a sus padres. Su hermano le llevaba varios años y era obvio que no tendrían el mismo curso pero tampoco pudo encontrar a Itachi. Siempre que estudiaba o paseaba por la aldea estaba solo. Era muy pequeño para tanta independencia, entonces…

Curiosamente Naruto resaltaba en todos sus recuerdos. Pero él también parecía solo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, abrumado por tanta información pero seguía sin entender. Se removió en la rama tratando de cambiar de posición pero era obviamente imposible así que optó por sentarse. Lo único que no desaparecía era esa incómoda sensación de odio, algo entre desesperación y dolor que por alguna razón lo llevaba a pensar en su hermano. Y el extraño comportamiento de Itachi tampoco ayudaba a su cordura.

Casi parecía invocarlo con el pensamiento, o al menos eso pareció cuando bajó la mirada encontrando el impasible rostro de Itachi. Le sostuvo el gesto esperando que hablara pero su hermano ni siquiera parecía intrigado por verlo en semejante lugar.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Deberías bajar. Tenemos que hablar.

– ¿De nuevo? La última vez… –no pudo terminar su diatriba cuando vio el sharingan en los ojos de Itachi. "_No, otra vez_" el sentimiento de odio se intensifico con un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Apesar de ello logró controlarse, bajando de un salto para quedar frente al otro Uchiha– ¿qué es esta vez?

– Tienes que matarme. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke dio un paso atrás al percibir un destello detrás de Itachi, la sombra que proyectaba su cuerpo cambió de un sencillo atuendo shinobi a una capa oscura con manchas rojas. Se llevó una mano a la cintura buscando su espada pero era obvio que no la tenía. Sentía su corazón latiendo con demasiada fuerza, una última alarma se activo en su cabeza negándose a _recordar_. Había algo que _no debía_ recordar. No debía dejarse llevar…

– Tienes que cumplir tu venganza –siseo extendiendo la mano frente a si.

Sasuke retrocedió un paso más temiendo ver entre sus recuerdos la respuesta a su propio miedo. Por un segundo pudo sentir un intenso dolor en cada centímetro de piel, casi podía asegurar que tenía algunos huesos rotos, todo a su alrededor era frío. _La pelea había sido muy larga…_ y solo podía retroceder. Un paso más y golpeó contra algo bastante sólido que lo obligó a girarse, olvidando por un momento dónde estaba.

"_Claro, era una villa_" pensó mirando el extenso camino de casas que ahora ocupaba su atención. La Villa Uchiha. Aquel había sido su hogar, podía reconocer los caminos, algunas casas… eran conocidas. La gente… pero justo en ese momento estaba oscuro y vacío, no había una sola persona en medio de ese silencio. Y apesar de lo tétrico de la escena, podía _sentir_ que era normal. Ese día… algo cambió.

"_Era una villa dentro de la aldea_". Cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar todo. Buscando en si mismo aquello que lo mantenía en calma. Había algo, _alguien_, que siempre lo tranquilizaba. Pero en medio de los recuerdos que luchaban por salir a flote no podía concentrarse. Era importante. Más importante que la razón que buscaba Itachi dentro de él, había alguien…

"_La villa dentro de Konoha_" Volvió a abrir los ojos._ Esa aldea…_ Y el odio volvió a concentrarse. Apretó los puños con fuerza, inconsciente de la mirada de Itachi.

El mayor de los Uchiha pudo ver el cambio en las facciones de su hermano, ese era el punto sin salida a donde quería llevarlo. Pero no podía evitar la culpa, sabiendo que estaba cometiendo un nuevo error. Y aún así, no desistiría. Cerró los ojos concentrándose para aumentar la fuerza en ellos. Pero enseguida desistió al detectar un nuevo chakra que irrumpió en su propia alteración del genjutsu. Lejanamente escuchó un murmullo pero no fue hasta que abrió los ojos que pudo reconocer a Naruto. Estaba seguro que ese chakra no pertenencia al rubio...

Naruto detuvo su carrera en medio de los hermanos, respirando agitado sin comprender qué sucedía entre ellos. Su atención se centró de inmediato en Sasuke quien ni siquiera había notado su presencia, sus manos cerradas en puño temblaban ligeramente y sus ojos estaban ocultos por su cabello. Su instinto le decía que se mantuviera alejado pero una voz interna le pedía que no lo abandonara _otra vez_.

Empezó a caminar muy lento hacia el moreno sin entender por qué las dudas se hacían más grandes. Estaba tan cerca y solo pudo extender su mano sin llegar a alcanzarlo. Su desesperación creció, era como si una barrera invisible le impidiera acercarse. _No era justo_. _No debía ser así_. Cerró su mano, aún extendida, apretando con tanta fuerza que todo su brazo temblaba. En algún lugar de su mente pudo sentir el chakra de Madara, aún cerca. Y al mismo tiempo, otra energía se hizo presente.

"_Te cederé mi fuerza si rompes el sello…_"

La horrible voz del Kyubi emergiendo entre sus recuerdos, lo llevó de nuevo a su infancia. Pero las imágenes cruzaron tan rápido que solo pudo reconocer una curiosa forma negra. _Un sello… _

– Lo siento, pero no te necesito –murmuró para si mismo– traeré a Sasuke de vuelta con mis propias manos.

Bajó su brazo mirando el rostro de Sasuke donde ya empezaban a caer pequeñas gotas de sangre a través de sus mejillas, pero su cabello aún ocultaba su rostro. Naruto se acercó a él, muy despacio, esperando una reacción violenta pero finalmente llegó frente a él, forzando una sonrisa que era casi dolorosa. Tomó el rostro del moreno con ambas manos acercándose para unir sus frentes.

Durante un largo momento, Itachi los observó en silencio reprimiéndose para alejar a Naruto, temiendo por su seguridad. Pero era obvio que Sasuke aún no perdía del todo su consciencia, y si así era, entonces la razón del por qué la presencia de Naruto no lograba ningún cambio era todo culpa de su hermano. Él y su terquedad por negar lo que era tan obvio. Cuando vio el amago de sonrisa en Naruto pudo relajarse desapareciendo su sharingan.

El rubio mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió las manos de Sasuke entrelazándose con las suyas, aún sin separar sus rostros.

– No voy a volver –siseo el moreno aumentando la presión en sus manos. Naruto abrió los ojos comprendiendo que Sasuke estaba hablando a través de sus recuerdos. Entonces… en ese mundo ninja, ¿Sasuke también quería alejarse?

Aquello solo consiguió una fuerte opresión en su pecho. Dolía la fuerza de los recuerdos. Dolía todo lo que estaban pasando entre un _mundo_ y _otro_. Y dolía, aún más, saber que todos esos malos recuerdos eran reales. Volvió a esforzarse por sonreír, pese a que Sasuke mantenía los ojos cerrados.

– Tal… vez… –hablo muy despacio en un suave murmullo temiendo que su voz lo traicionara– sea momento… de recordar –retiró sus manos del rostro ajeno, alejándose un poco sin llegar a separarse, mirándolo con la misma sonrisa triste mientras Sasuke se atrevía a mirarlo.

– ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto…?

– Creí que ya te lo había dicho. No estás solo –sonrió olvidando por un momento su propio dolor, logrando que Sasuke dejara atrás sus recuerdos.

– Naruto… –mirándolo fijamente recordó que ese _algo_ que era tan diferente en Naruto aún estaba presente. No había dudas que el rubio frente a si era el mismo con quien había crecido pero… ¿por qué era diferente?

– El kyubi –ambos giraron ante la intromisión de Itachi que miraba a Naruto esperando una respuesta. Sasuke lo imitó comprendiendo que el chakra de Naruto era… normal. Sin ese matiz al que se había acostumbrado sin saber, durante mucho tiempo, que pertenecía al bijuu– ¿dónde esta el kyubi?

– Entonces… –comenzó, su rostro cambiando de la duda a la impresión para terminar en una sonrisa cómplice– ¿tú también lo recuerdas? Itachi, ¿eres un shinobi?

* * *

**Continuará…**

**N/A**: O.o …..sip, ahora si me ausente un poco ._. Lo siento mucho, juro que intente aparecer antes pero esto solo prueba que hay una sola razón que me impediría actualizar a tiempo: motivos de salud. Solo eso, en mi familia y en mí; y hay que ser sinceros contra eso ni como luchar ^^

Y si hablamos de sinceridad, jejje, tengo que admitir que ya ni siquiera me esfuerzo en no hacer los capítulos confusos XD jajjaja, es que no se puede evitar, así surgen, ya lo dijo Naru, ese es el encanto de los genjutsus ^-^ aún así me guiaré de sus dudas.

Sobre ello, muchísimas gracias por los reviews del último cap, no saben como me subieron el ánimo ^-^

¿Y qué paso? Pues todos estuvieron a un paso de la desesperación, Itachi esperaba ¿morir? Y Sai esperaba matar a Naruto… Sasuke casi se nos va al lado oscuro otra vez… y eso hasta a mí ya me preocupa .

Aww, creo que sigo un poco emocional, pero ya lloraba con varias escenas, Sakura… Hinata… Ten Ten… Ino, creo que todas tuvieron un momento particularmente doloroso ;_;

Respondo reviews:

**Uchiha Kagura**: Mmm… me preocupa un poco eso de que haya otra escena parecida ._. Quiero suponer que comparto genio con la (el) otr autor(a) ¡Gracias por el review!

**Luna Freya**: Me esfuerzo mucho para checar la ortografía y la gramática, son aspectos básicos de cualquier escrito. Aún así puede que se me pase algún detalle, así que gracias por mencionarlo =D Espero que te animes a terminarlo, no prometo un final feliz pero definitivamente será un cambio. Tu teoría sobre la muerte de alguno de los protagonistas… tendría mucho sentido =S pero no te asusto, todavía nos falta un poco para finales. ¡Gracias por el review!

Ahora si, confío en mi suerte para que tengamos capítulo nuevo en el horario acostumbrado XP jejjeje, espero sus dudas sobre este, porque en serio si no tuvieron… ya me superaron jajajjaja

¡Cuídense mucho!

Yui-chan


	15. Para salvarte de ti mismo

**- . - . –**

**Capítulo 15**

**Para salvarte de ti mismo**

**. - . - .**

Naruto podía escuchar los murmullos de voces a su alrededor como una especie de voz adormecedora. Su mirada perdida en el paisaje que corría a través de la ventana parecía a punto de llevarlo a un incómodo estado de sueño; y si no fuera por su falta del mismo ya lo habría intentado.

Un par de días atrás había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con Itachi sobre el genjutsu pero por alguna razón que hasta el momento desconocía, Sasuke lo había evitado. No conforme con alejarlo de su propio hermano, Sasuke lo había arrastrado todo el camino hasta su casa. Y desde entonces no había sabido nada de los Uchiha. Solo con sus pensamientos recordó que Sasuke había intentado alejarlo de Itachi siempre que podía, nunca entendió el por qué pero al parecer todo estaba relacionado con el genjutsu. Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de reclamar por ello, pudo más la sensación que lo invadió al comprender que Itachi _no debería estar ahí_. Incluso ahora empezaba a sospechar que Sasuke sabía más de lo que le decía, ¿acaso, había algo demasiado malo que él no debía saber? Inconscientemente se encerró en su propio hermetismo cuando sus propias dudas le recordaron las palabras de Sai. Quizá...

– ¿Te sientes mal? –parpadeo encontrando el reflejo de Sakura en la ventana antes de girarse para sonreír.

Ahora estaba en camino a la competencia, dentro de un carro demasiado pequeño para él, Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten y Gai-sensei, quien no dejaba de hablar acerca de adaptarse a las malas condiciones que regala la vida. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de cómo había terminado en el "equipo de asistentes" pero, una vez más, Sakura había hecho gala de su poder de convencimiento. No había podido decirle que no siendo esa la primera vez que volvía a hablarle desde… ni siquiera sabía por qué o cómo se habían distanciado. Pero era agradable que volviera a ser la misma, sonriéndole como antes.

– Estoy bien. Creo que no he dormido mucho.

– Eso es malo. Vamos a necesitar de toda nuestra energía. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –se acomodó mejor en el asiento esperando una respuesta con la sonrisa más grande que Naruto recordaba. Aquello lo puso nervioso y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana. Por fin tenía la oportunidad de recuperar a su amiga y no tenía idea de qué decir. Se dejo caer lentamente contra al vidrio hasta que su frente dio un suave golpe– Déjame pensar… no creo que sea la competencia. Tú mismo decidiste dejarla.

– No es que no me importe…

– Y no creo que realmente sea sueño. Te ves más deprimido que cansado.

– De verdad no he dormido…

– ¿Lee? No, él esta demasiado emocionado. Tuve que esforzarme mucho para evitar que se uniera a los asistentes –Naruto la miró de reojo notando cierto brillo en la mirada de la pelirosa. Pero cuando el carro avanzó un poco más comprendió que había sido un reflejo– Escuché que van a ayudarte con los últimos exámenes… así que tampoco es eso. Pienso que –se inclinó un poco frente a él para encontrar sus ojos– solo existe una persona capaz de alterarte tanto.

Naruto dio un respingo en su asiento alejándose tanto como el respaldo se lo permitió. Sakura sonrió aún más sabiendo que lo había acorralado pero en seguida se alejó mirando hacia la ventana contraria. Trató de mantener la sonrisa pero agradeció que su cabello pudiera cubrir sus ojos. Se suponía que tenía que aceptar esa nueva situación. Tanto como para invitar a Naruto a acompañarlos… tanto como para resistir el verlos juntos. Para ayudarlos… Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior negándose a llorar más.

– …porque eres un tonto… –murmuró entre dientes.

– ¿Dijiste algo? –el rubio se inclinó un poco.

– ¡No te perdonaré si tu apatía contagia al resto del equipo!

Por un momento la intensidad de su mirada lo alejó de sus preocupaciones e inconscientemente llevó una mano al hombro de la chica. Sabiendo que por muy grande que fuera el parecido, la Sakura que él conocía no era la misma que ahora lo miraba y aún así no podía evitar verla como… alguien _normal_. Si realmente se parecían, entonces ella estaba enamorada de…

– ¡Señoritas… e invitado, hemos llegado! –anunció Gai pisando el freno con más brusquedad de la esperada. Cuando se giró para mirar al grupo, todos estaban contra el suelo, excepto Sakura quien había caído encima de Naruto– ¡qué pasa con ese ánimo! ¡Deprisa, tenemos mucho por hacer antes de que llegue el equipo! –bajó de un salto comenzando sus estiramientos en medio del estacionamiento que, apesar de la hora, ya estaba bastante concurrido.

– Gai-sensei… –Naruto bajó frotándose la nuca con una expresión adolorida en el rostro– ¿dónde aprendiste a manejar?

– ¡Ah! ¡Que bueno que preguntas, Naruto! Todo se remonta a mi eterno rival Kakashi…

– Olvida eso –interrumpió Ino acomodando su cabello– ¡teníamos que haber llegado hace una hora!

– Kakashi-sensei dijo que no podíamos atrasarnos con las inscripciones –apuró Ten Ten hurgando entre las mochilas hasta encontrar el sobre que Kakashi les habían encomendado.

– ¡No se preocupen, lo solucionaré en un momento! –canturreo el mayor arrebatando el sobre– ¡Ino, espera aquí hasta que lleguen los demás! ¡Ten Ten, busca un lugar para que entrenemos! ¡Sakura, organiza las habitaciones, solo tenemos cuatro disponibles!

– ¿Y yo? ¿Qué haré yo? –Naruto dio varios saltos llamando la atención de Gai quien estuvo a punto de salir corriendo.

– Tú…

– Puedes ayudarme con las mochilas –interrumpió Sakura dando oportunidad a Gai para continuar su carrera. Ten Ten asintió siguiéndolo a paso más lento e Ino regresó al interior de la camioneta.

– ¿Por qué tenía que venir él con nosotros? –suspiró ocupando el lugar del chofer mientras Sakura y Naruto empezaban a bajar las mochilas.

– Creo que retó a Kakashi-sensei y ganó.

– ¿Le ganó a Kakashi-sensei? –intervino el rubio.

– Creo que fue en janken.

Naruto llevó la mayoría de las mochilas hasta la entrada del edificio donde se alojarían. Se detuvo mirando a su alrededor mientras Sakura le daba alcance. Había más gente de la que esperaba. Hasta donde sabía, era una simple competencia de exhibición pero todos parecían demasiado centrados. Entonces corroboró las preocupaciones de Kakashi y del director sobre su falta de experiencia. Ellos ni siquiera eran un equipo… Suspiró apretando sus mejillas ligeramente.

– ¿Otra vez con esa expresión? –siseo Sakura mostrando su puño.

– Es que… solo espero que Gai-sensei no lo arruine –sonrió nervioso.

– Tienes razón –cambió su expresión– también me preocupa –bajó sus bolsas para sacar una pequeña libreta, con pluma en mano empezó a garabatear– veamos, tenemos cuatro habitaciones…

– ¿Por qué solo hay cuatro?

– Porque no tenían contemplado al equipo de asistentes cuando Kakashi-sensei hizo el registro… podemos usar una para los maestros –continuo escribiendo– Hinata puede quedarse con Ino, Ten Ten y conmigo en otra… solo quedan Neji… Gaara… ellos pueden compartir una. Sai y Sasuke… y faltas tú… –levantó la mirada con la pluma sobre los labios mirando al rubio con ojo crítico. Enseguida reconoció a Ino, varios metros más lejos pero inconfundible por su cabello haciendo gestos extraños con las manos desde el techo de la camioneta. Sonrió levemente al ver el carro que se le acercaba– creo que puedes quedarte con ellos –giró hacia Naruto– no creo que les moleste, y según sé, no se llevan muy bien, si puedes evitar peleas entre ellos nos ayudara mucho.

– No creo que…

– De prisa, no tardaran en llegar –apuró acomodando varias bolsas entre sus brazos– hay que subir todo esto.

Naruto soltó un suspiro derrotado siguiendo a la pelirosa que ya se abría camino entre la gente. Había intentado decirle que tal vez ni Sasuke ni Sai llegarían. Aunque seguramente Sakura tomaría esa opinión como una queja más, él sabía que en ese momento a ninguno de los shinobis les interesaba lo que ocurriera con _ese_ _mundo_. Suspiró una vez más al llegar al tercer piso, por un momento perdió de vista a Sakura y se detuvo en medio del ir y venir del concurrido pasillo, mirando más allá del estacionamiento, el amplio conjunto de gimnasios donde se llevarían acabo los enfrentamientos. Era increíble la diferencia que sentía dentro de si al pensar en Sai… e inmediatamente después recordar los malos términos en que volvía a caer con Sasuke. Algo muy cercano al miedo se instaló en su pecho ante la posibilidad de que no lo volvería a ver. Dio un suspiro más que si no tuviera las manos ocupadas hubiera sido acompañado de un buen golpe en la frente, pero no quería sentirse culpable, quería poder enojarse contra ese bastardo. Esta vez estaba casi seguro que no había sido su culpa, ¡lo que fuera que los había distanciado no era su culpa! Casi… estaba seguro…

– ¡Naruto! –la voz de Sakura lo desvío de su pesimismo. Apenas dio la vuelta, la chica ya estaba a su lado.

Al mismo tiempo, estaba preocupado por Sasuke. Tenía la sensación de que si lo permitía, el Uchiha desaparecería… _volvería a irse_. Una vez más lo perdería. Y eso… Se llevó una mano al pecho estrujando su playera. Esa sensación… el miedo, el dolor, la desesperación… ya lo había experimentado antes… _Entonces_, había nieve alrededor…

– Naruto –Haruno lo sacudió ligeramente, asustada por la expresión del rubio. Parecía a punto de colapsar.

Naruto la miró un segundo, notando sus ojos llenos de miedo. _Entonces_… Sakura había dicho algo que lo hizo enojar, _en medio de la nieve_, vistiendo una capa blanca… Miró más allá de la Sakura que ahora intentaba hacerlo hablar, el cielo estaba claro y azul pero por un momento creyó ver gotas de lluvia. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, respiro hondo un par de veces y en medio de la oscuridad de su propia mente captó el chakra de Sasuke. Abrió los ojos de golpe mirando a todos lados, Sakura seguía hablando pero no la escuchaba. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que soltó el equipaje pero se abalanzó contra el barandal tratando de abarcar el terreno. Estaba cerca, era el único chakra en medio de tantas personas falsas pero… Sintió las manos de Sakura aferrándose a su brazo y entonces notó que tenía la pierna flexionada. Por un momento había pensado en saltar… Lentamente se enderezó girando sobre si de modo que Sakura lo soltó.

– Sasuke… –murmuró mirando al Uchiha que mantenía sus ojos fijos en él. Era una expresión tan dura que solo pudo reír… tal y como lo había hecho el día que pelearon en el techo de un hospital… el día que lo vio marcharse de la aldea… cuando decidió que no había nada en Konoha que le fuera importante… Apretó los puños con fuerza mordiendo ligeramente su labio. Ese bastardo sin sentimientos. Acortó la distancia acorralándolo en cuanto subió las escaleras– espero que tengas una buena excusa.

Pero Sasuke no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarlo, con la fuerza de la certeza. Ya no eran simples recuerdos yendo y volviendo en su cabeza, era una realidad tan grande que hacia resaltar la falsedad de todo a su alrededor. Todo en ese enorme genjutsu era solo una simple ilusión pero al mismo tiempo tenía la fuerza para lastimarlos. O al menos eso había podido comprobar en los últimos días, alejándose de Itachi, de Naruto y de cualquier otra distracción para confirmar que quien hubiera creado tal jutsu no los dejaría escapar jamás. Por eso estaba ahí, siguiendo el juego de su captor. Su única conclusión fue que todo estaba relacionado con la competencia fingida, había algo en ese asunto que logró reunirlos a todos, Itachi, Sai, Naruto, y él mismo; al menos de momento. Si es que no aparecía alguien más, también podía confirmar la presencia del kyubi y de Madara. Quien compartía nombre con un supuesto rival. Todo encajaba y resultaba molesta la pantomima.

Sus recuerdos aún eran una mancha borrosa en ciertas partes, principalmente con el asunto de su venganza. Solo podía sentir odio, odiaba a su hermano por algo que no recordaba pero que el mismo Itachi se empeñaba en recalcar. Y ahora, mirando de nuevo a Naruto, estaba seguro que él también estaba relacionado con esa venganza. Solo podía dejarse llevar por la pesada opresión sin sentido que lo empujaba a golpearlo. Tenía que librarse de Naruto. _Debía matarlo_.

La intensidad de sus pensamientos se reflejó en sus ojos haciendo retroceder a Sakura mientras Naruto luchaba por no derrumbarse. Tras Sasuke; Hinata, Gaara y Neji aparecieron antes que Sai los alcanzara apenas notando el camino, pero apenas terminó las escaleras, la voz de Neji llamó su atención.

– Al final, no ibas a rendirte, ¿cierto? –sonrió interponiéndose entre Naruto y Sasuke, extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio.

"_Sasuke ha caído en la oscuridad. Tú eres el único que puede traerlo de vuelta_". Naruto miró la mano de Neji recordando sus palabras, algún tiempo atrás cuando intentaron que Sasuke volviera. Fue un gesto que nunca olvidaría. Por el bien del Uchiha, no debía hacerlo. Sonrió estrechando su mano.

– Lee quiso que me asegurará de que ganarían. Y le prometí que así sería.

– ¿C-Cómo sigue? –murmuró Gaara sin mirarlo.

– Mejor. Demasiado bien, de hecho –comentó divertido– sino hubiera sido por Sakura-chan no hubiera desistido de venir. Dijo algo sobre continuar su entrenamiento pero creo que es mejor que descanse –mantuvo su sonrisa mientras Sasuke pasaba a su lado sin decir nada. Sakura lo alcanzó indicándole cual era su habitación.

– Naruto…

– ¡Es cierto! –interrumpió a Sai, su expresión decía más que cualquier comentario que pudiera hacer. Y no quería escucharlo– Sakura-chan se encargó de acomodar las habitaciones, así que… –giró haciendo un gesto para que lo siguieran.

La única que permaneció al margen fue Hinata, aunque más de una vez intentó hablar, aquel extraño brillo en los ojos de Naruto debilitó todos sus intentos. Su expresión era toda ansiedad cuando Ino los alcanzó.

Mientras caminaban, Sai estuvo tentado a gritarle al rubio el grave error que había cometido con sus decisiones pero la pelea interna que vio reflejada en sus ojos le demostró que aún no se rendía. Inhaló profundamente dejando escapar el aire en un suspiro cansado. De momento solo se quedaría por Naruto, hasta que comprobara con sus propios ojos la clase de persona que era Sasuke, entonces, todo terminaría.

Naruto escuchaba las conversaciones a su alrededor como un murmullo sin sentido. Ni siquiera podía poner atención a las palabras, solo caminaba tratando de ordenar el problema en el que estaba. Una parte de él quería moler a golpes a Sasuke hasta que se le enfriara la cabeza lo suficiente para poder hablar; pero la otra parte tenía miedo. Solo eso. Estaba asustado de lo que sucedía, y de lo que fuera que más allá del genjutsu los había atrapado en ese lugar. Aquella parte de sus recuerdos que aún no volvía.

Detuvo su marcha obligando al resto a imitarlo cuando se encontró de nuevo con Sakura, la pelirosa rehuía su mirada pero pudo reconocer en esa temerosa expresión la misma que una pequeña Sakura había tenido el día que Sasuke dejo la aldea. El mismo miedo, y la culpa por haber fallado. Naruto parpadeo varias veces dejándose llevar por ese momento. Recordó la desesperación al saber que Sasuke se había marchado. El miedo ante la posibilidad de que no volviera y ese nudo en el estómago al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de Sakura.

Ese día, muchas cosas cambiaron, y otras terminaron. En parte, quizá, también pudo ser su culpa.

Ese día, no había hecho suficiente por detenerlo. No pudo comprender a Sasuke hasta mucho tiempo después cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando comprendió la verdadera razón que lo unía al Uchiha.

Y ahora, ¿Sasuke lo sabía y pretendía destruir ese lazo?

Una vez más dejo caer su mochila con un golpe sordo. Sakura llegó a su lado, aún sin mirarlo le mostró un pequeño papel que el rubio no tomó pero alcanzó a ver lo que tenía escrito antes de seguir su camino sin decir nada. Sakura interceptó al resto mientras el rubio se encaminaba a la habitación que compartiría con Sasuke. Sus puños firmemente apretados mientras recordaba la promesa que había hecho a Sakura. La promesa que no pudo cumplir y que con el tiempo descubrió que era tan importante para él como para ella.

– Perdóname, Sakura-chan… –murmuró en un hilo de voz, apenas un pensamiento que escapó de sus labios pero ya fuera por una buena o mala razón, la pelirosa lo había escuchado.

Naruto continuo su camino sin notar el efecto de sus palabras. Sakura dejo de hablar frente al pequeño grupo que esperaba instrucciones, su mirada se perdió en algún punto muy cercano al llanto y apenas pudo cerrar la boca bajando los brazos cansada. Una sonrisa triste afloró en sus labios, aunque solo Ino, quien la conocía lo suficiente lo notó. Sai trató de pasar a su lado en un intento por seguir a Naruto pero Sakura lo detuvo, aferrando su brazo sin mirarlo. Por primera vez, Sai pudo ver en esa copia de la kunoichi a la verdadera Haruno que más de una vez había llorado frente a él, aunque en ninguna ocasión pudo ver sus lágrimas, como ahora, podía ver su corazón desmoronándose lentamente. La mitad de esos momentos dolorosos habían sido culpa de un Uchiha, la otra mitad… de Naruto.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

El papel que había visto en manos de Sakura decía el número de habitación que compartiría con Sasuke pero estaba seguro de poder encontrarlo sin eso. Su chakra finalmente parecía estable, o al menos lo suficiente para sacarle la ventaja de localizar. Podía encontrar el chakra de Sasuke en cualquier parte de esa ilusión, incluso podía sentir el de Itachi no muy lejos de ellos y aún más cerca el de Sai. También estaba el chakra del kyubi tan cambiante como siempre y el de Madara… Detuvo su mano en la perilla de la puerta correcta al encontrar el chakra de Madara, demasiado cerca para estar a salvo. Aunque esa cercanía se había repetido un par de veces en las últimas horas, dejo de lado tales pensamientos cuando comprendió que no sabía qué hacer ahora. Giró lentamente la perilla esperando que la puerta se abriera por inercia. No lo pensó más para entrar cerrando con la puerta a su espalda, apenas escuchó las últimas conversaciones ajenas de quienes pasaban de largo la habitación antes de sellarla con el pesado silencio que se cernía dentro.

Esperó en ese mismo lugar mirado la figura de Sasuke, de pie frente a la única ventana sin dejar de mirar más allá del cristal. Naruto bajo la mirada notando la distancia que había entre ambos. Siempre era así, siempre había demasiada distancia, siempre miraba la espalda de Sasuke y lo veía alejarse sin darse cuenta. La sombra que ahora veía frente a sus pies bien podría ser parte de sus recuerdos, mezclándose con sus pensamientos. Estiró la mano frente a si sin levantar la cabeza pero enseguida tuvo que hacerlo al golpear el hombro de Sasuke. Retiró su mano al ver la expresión ausente del Uchiha. Su mirada estaba tan vacía y al mismo tiempo tan llena de emociones, por un segundo estuvo a punto de hablar y al siguiente pareció que se alejaría.

Naruto luchó contra su propia urgencia de gritar, apretando sus puños con fuerza. ¡Ninguno estaba siendo sincero! Levantó el brazo una vez más con la intención de golpearlo pero en cuanto llegó a su rostro se detuvo apenas apoyando el puño contra su mejilla. La mirada de Sasuke empezó a tornarse oscura y cuando el rubio se decidió a apoyar la palma, una ligera marca roja coloreo los ojos del mayor.

"_El_ _Sharingan_" pensó Naruto recordando el Valle del Fin, en lo alto de una de las enormes figuras que custodiaban la cascada, desde donde un Sasuke más joven lo miraba. "_¿Acaso no soy tu amigo?… …Lo eres y por eso debo matarte_" La mirada de ese niño y la del Sasuke que tenía frente a si ahora… eran la misma. ¿Acaso sus pensamientos también lo eran?

– Te llevaré de regreso a la aldea… –murmuró sin rastro alguno de la intensidad que esas palabras habían tenido en el pasado– aunque tenga que romperte brazos y piernas… –su voz moría atrapada en su garganta. Bajó la cabeza sin inmutarse cuando Sasuke retiró la mano de su rostro, incluso esperó que lo empujara pero mantuvo sus manos entrelazadas apretando con tal insistencia que pudo notar el temblor que las cubría.

– Vete de aquí… –siseo con algo que parecía una orden y un ruego al mismo tiempo.

Naruto dio un paso al frente acortando un poco más la distancia, luchando una vez más contra su instinto natural que golpearía antes de hablar. _Pero…_ cerró los ojos lentamente recordando la nieve a sus pies, no, él estaba de rodillas. En ese vasto paisaje blanco se arrodilló rogando por salvar a su amigo de una sentencia que consideraba injusta. En ese momento le habían gritado por su actitud infantil, los ninjas nunca se humillarían de ese modo. _Pero…_ pelear no servía de nada. _Nunca_ había funcionado.

Cerró la distancia entre ambos rodeando a Sasuke con su mano libre, sentía su propio corazón latiendo demasiado rápido y trato de convencerse que el calor en su rostro era solo por el clima. Cuando empezaba a preguntarse que más podía hacer sintió el cuerpo de Sasuke tensarse con un ligero temblor.

El único pensamiento que corría por la mente de Sasuke era que debía matar a Naruto. No había una razón que lo justificara pero sabía que era necesario, llevaba tanto tiempo pensado en ello que no supo el momento en que la idea se convirtió en una voz, y la voz adquirió el tono de Itachi. En cuanto el rubio cruzó la puerta supo que esa era su oportunidad… y la había perdido al mirarlo. Ahora trataba de ignorar la voz de su hermano que le recordaba lo débil que era. Y no estaba ayudando la insistencia de Naruto. Soltó su mano pero ni siquiera lo pensó cuando su cuerpo reaccionó apresando al rubio en un gesto desesperado. La voz en su cabeza se volvió cada vez más fuerte hasta que su mente se nubló por completo.

_Debía matarlo… quería matarlo… necesitaba…_

Lo empujó con fuerza arrancándole un quejido cuando su cuerpo golpeó contra la puerta pero no se detuvo, se mantuvo tan cerca de él que podía respirar su aroma. El calor que desprendía su cuerpo… gimió sin darse cuenta, hacía tanto tiempo que necesitaba tocarlo. Deslizó las manos desde sus hombros hasta llegar al borde de la playera. Mordisqueo la piel de su cuello tantas veces ignorando los quejidos de Naruto mientras sus manos presionaban sus pezones.

_Debía matarlo… solo así…_

Frunció el ceño tratando de ignorar las voces en su cabeza, debía callarlas de algún modo. Pero solo consiguió enmudecer los gemidos de Naruto cuando deslizó una mano entre sus pantalones. Se deshizo de la ropa acariciando la suave piel que temblaba bajo su toque. Lo necesitaba tanto…

_Debes matar a tu mejor amigo…_

Naruto mantenía los ojos cerrados y una mano sobre su boca tratando de ocultar su voz. No podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara pero había algo diferente. Las caricias… era casi un acto desesperado. Quería gritarle que se detuviera, estaba asustado pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba y su voz no dejaba de escaparse. De haber mirado a Sasuke, al menos por un segundo habría notado el intenso rojo que coloreaba sus ojos pero se negaba a pensar en el moreno como alguien peligroso. _No podía verlo como un asesino_. Detuvo su voz cuando el vacío en su estómago le recordó que Sasuke, en realidad, intentaba matarlo. Inconscientemente su cuerpo tembló, llevó ambas manos al pecho de Sasuke tratando de alejarlo. No quería seguir.

_Necesitas poder…_

Sasuke ignoró la petición silenciosa de Naruto con un movimiento brusco que lo obligó a girarse de cara a la pared acercándose a él de modo que sus caderas se rozaron. Succionó la parte posterior de su cuello, mientras desabrochaba su pantalón con una mano y con la otra cubrió la boca de Naruto a tiempo de callar un débil grito cuando mordió con demasiada fuerza, limpiando el fino hilo de sangre que escurrió, con su lengua. Sin esperar más acercó su miembro a la entrada que no se molestó en preparar. Por un momento creyó escuchar los murmullos de Naruto pidiendo que se detuviera pero pudo más su deseo visiblemente notorio. Apoyó el mentón en el hombro de Naruto deslizándose en su interior con excesiva calma, apretando los dientes mientras se abría paso en la cavidad terriblemente estrecha. Gruñó varias veces aferrándose a las caderas del rubio.

_Porque eres débil…_

Naruto abría y cerraba la boca tratando que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar, el intenso dolor entre sus piernas le impedía pensar. Incluso desistió en su intento de defenderse, apretaba sus puños con fuerza jadeando, sintiendo que el dolor que antes había nacido en el estómago se instalaba en su pecho casi arrancándole lágrimas. La voz de Sasuke se mezclaba con su dolor acariciando su cuello con suaves gemidos. Lo sintió salir dándole un segundo de tranquilidad antes de que volviera a hundirse en su cuerpo con más fuerza. Un lento movimiento que pronto adquirió la destreza que ya conocía. Entonces sus gemidos adquirieron un sonido diferente. Sentía una extraña mezcla entre dolor y placer, ambas sensaciones muy diferentes a la primera vez. Los movimientos cada vez más rápidos, más profundos y más fuertes pronto debilitaron sus piernas sintiendo que caería en cualquier momento.

_Debes matarlo..._

Sasuke notó el temblor en las piernas de Naruto y con una última estocada se separó por completo, sin decir nada volvió a halarlo obligándolo a recostarse en el suelo sin darle oportunidad de acomodarse antes de arrebatar los pantalones y separar sus piernas deslizándose dentro una vez más. Retomó el movimiento con más fuerza aferrando sus caderas alcanzando el punto exacto que hizo retorcer el cuerpo del rubio, quien trató de tomar sus manos sin dejar de gemir hasta que el orgasmo lo alcanzó. Sasuke no se detuvo pero cerró los ojos sintiendo la presión en su miembro que aumentaba y bajaba mientras Naruto terminaba en su propio pecho. Entonces fue su turno para jadear, disminuyó el ritmo de sus embestidas soltando el cuerpo del rubio para apoyar sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

_Naruto…_

Las voces en su cabeza finalmente desaparecieron permitiéndole ver, a través del sharingan, el rostro sonrojado de Naruto que respiraba con dificultad, sus ojos cerrados y una expresión cansada hicieron latir su corazón de una forma diferente. Ni siquiera notó que él mismo sonreía, solo atinó a acortar un poco más la distancia apoyando su frente sobre la de Naruto. Con ambas manos aferró las piernas del rubio cerrando el espacio entre ellas tanto como pudo. Ambos gimieron al sentir el calor que los unía, volvió a embestirlo con cierta dificultad pero la voz de Naruto escapando entre sus labios abiertos bien valía el esfuerzo. Movió sus caderas un par de veces más antes de terminar llenando el pequeño cuerpo que volvió a estremecerse.

– …ah… Sa… suke… –gimió cruzando los brazos alrededor de su espalda. El moreno se dejo hacer soltando todo su peso logrando un último contacto aún más íntimo.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Deidara detuvo su marcha mirando un momento al pequeño grupo que representaba a su escuela alejándose entre el resto de participantes, antes de girar su atención hacia Itachi quien se había detenido un par de pasos más atrás mirando algo más allá del ir y venir de personas. Continuo su camino pero enseguida regresó acercándose al moreno.

– Vas a retrasarnos de nuevo –murmuró con el tono más seco que pudo esperando que el otro respondiera como siempre pero parecía que ni siquiera lo escuchaba– Itachi.

El mayor de los Uchiha se había aislado del resto con toda la intención de concentrarse en la persona que caminaba un par de metros más lejos, caminando sin haber notado su presencia. O al menos eso quiso aparentar. Nunca lo había visto sin la máscara, era extraño ver su verdadera apariencia, incluso pudo pasar desapercibido pero su chakra lo delataba. La expresión de Itachi se enfureció un poco más al comprobar que esa persona tenía chakra y obviamente no tenía intenciones de pelear, aún, solo se mantenía al margen. Presente sin dar muestras de atacar, como solía ser su costumbre. Esa la característica que demostraba lo peligroso que era Madara, el hecho de que usaba a otros antes de mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones. Ahora debía anticiparse a sus acciones pero no podía pensar en la lógica de la competencia. ¿Por qué crear una situación como esa para el genjutsu? ¿Qué buscaba?

Detuvo sus pensamientos al ver una hoja que se interponía en su campo de visión, miró a su derecha a Deidara quien le mostraba la hoja que no tardó en tomar.

– Estoy seguro que esto si te interesara –comento sin cambiar su semblante adelantándose a la pregunta obvia– es una lista de los equipos. Apuesto a que no sabías que tu novio ya no participa.

Itachi empezó a leer sin importancia, se detuvo ante el comentario del rubio pero retomó la lectura al comprender sus palabras. Omitiendo el seudónimo que le había dicho, era cierto, Naruto no estaba en la lista.

– ¿Por qué…?

– No lo sé, pero no quise decírtelo porque estaba seguro que te negarías a venir si sabías que él no estaba –le arrebató la hoja, leyendo de reojo– por cierto, escuché por Sasori que alguien en ese equipo se accidentó. Creo que era… Lee… su nombre no esta aquí. Debió ser grave.

– ¿Cómo ocurrió?

– No lo sé, algo salió mal durante el entrenamiento, creo. Kisame se burló mucho de ello, dijo algo acerca de que los niños no deberían usar espadas –su risa detuvo sus propias palabras y retomó el camino.

Itachi no lo siguió, se aseguró de que Madara se mantenía cerca y entonces pudo concentrarse en buscar a Naruto. Se suponía que ya podía controlar su chakra pero empezó a sentir un frío miedo al cabo de unos segundos en que no pudo encontrarlo. La sensación aumentó cuando tampoco pudo encontrar a su hermano, en teoría él no debía estar muy lejos. Pero… ¡ahí estaban! Juntos de hecho, no muy lejos… pero había algo diferente en ellos… no podía explicarlo.

No tenía importancia, debía hablar con ellos. Hasta ahora había permitido que Sasuke manejara la situación, incluso la última vez que se vieron y Naruto había hecho una pregunta que no tuvo oportunidad de responder. Debía liberarlos del genjutsu antes de que se encontraran con Madara.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

"_El Clan Uchiha… desapareció en una sola noche…_". "_Todos fueron asesinados… excepto uno…_". Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente escuchando voces del pasado. Todo a su alrededor era una extensa mancha oscura, como si nadara en lo profundo del mar. La misma sensación que lo atravesaba desde que sus recuerdos empezaron a ser más sólidos. Ni siquiera sentía la falta de respiración, su cuerpo era pesado y sus ojos adormilados miraban la oscuridad en medio de palabras, voces ajenas que contaban la historia de los Uchiha.

El día que se formó el equipo 7, Sasuke había dicho que su objetivo era matar a una persona.

_En ese entonces él no tenía familia._

Su pecho volvió a llenarse con el frío de esos recuerdos. _La soledad_. La misma que Sasuke y él compartían.

Pero él conocía a Mikoto… Fugaku era muy reservado pero alguna vez había conversado con él…

_Dentro del genjutsu._

Fuera de él, el clan Uchiha solo era Sasuke… y también Itachi… la persona a quien Sasuke deseaba matar. Él mismo a quien odiaba más que a su propia soledad. El Uchiha… que acabó con su clan.

Dio un profundo suspiro y al siguiente parpadeo la oscuridad desapareció devolviéndolo a la pequeña habitación. Aún estaba recostado en el suelo y Sasuke respiraba pesadamente contra su cuello. Sus manos rodeaban la espalda del moreno mientras él acariciaba su cabello. La calidez ajena que recorría su cuerpo desde una zona en particular terminó por centrarlo.

– S-Sasuke… –murmuró notando, por primera vez, el nudo en su garganta. La falta de voz se mezcló con un par de lágrimas que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Sintió el cuerpo del moreno tensarse separándose bruscamente con lo que un nuevo gemido escapó de sus labios.

– Naruto, ¿qué…? Espera, ¿te lastime? –la preocupación demasiado obvia en su voz.

– Estoy bien –murmuró molesto limpiándose el rostro con un par de movimientos bruscos– pero tú…

Lo cierto es que si dolía. Mucho más de lo que recordaba, la humedad pronto se deslizó entre sus piernas, aumentando la incomodidad pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. No sabía como expresar lo que había visto, lo que ahora sabía. Quería decirle que ahora lo entendía, que comprendía su dolor, su miedo y su odio, pero las palabras quedaron atrapadas en algún lugar donde su corazón latía muy rápido.

Sasuke desvío la mirada pensando que Naruto le preguntaba sobre su actitud de los últimos días. Pero no podía responder algo que ni siquiera él mismo tenía claro.

Naruto tomó ese gesto como una renuencia a hablar del tema y quizá de momento no fuera necesario. _Tal vez…_ Tomó el rostro del moreno obligándolo a mirarlo. Sonrió con sinceridad al notar que estaba tranquilo. Sus ojos volvían a tener ese gesto presuntuoso que estaba tan acostumbrado a ver.

– Tal vez… –dijo tratando de alejarse pero el dolor volvió a detenerlo en su sitio– tal vez, si la próxima vez fueras menos brusco –murmuró llevándose la mano un poco más abajo de la espalda.

– Eso fue tu culpa. Te dije que te fueras –comento usando su típico tono. Lo ayudó a acomodar su ropa llevándose varias quejas del rubio en el proceso.

– Ahora quiero darme un baño –chilló en cuanto logró levantarse.

– Esa es una buena idea –sonrió siguiendo el andar torpe del rubio.

– ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! –lo detuvo con una mano apoyándose en la puerta del baño con la otra– ya tuve suficiente de ti.

– Yo debería decidir eso –se acercó un poco más apoyando su mano en la cadera de Naruto, quien dio un respingo alejándose ante la burla del moreno.

– ¡Olvídalo! –giró cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Sasuke esperó un momento escuchando el ruido constante de objetos que caían al suelo y golpes secos en el interior del cuarto. Trató de no reír, Naruto nunca dejaría su terquedad. Torció un poco el cuello estirando los músculos, cuando escuchó el sonido del agua cayendo volvió a quedarse quieto. No sería buena idea quedarse en el mismo cuarto, tan cerca de una tentación tan grande. Acomodó su mochila y la de Naruto cerca de una de las dos camas disponibles y antes de poder hacer otro movimiento la puerta de la habitación se abrió. No tuvo que voltear para saber quién era pero no se movió considerando pedirle que se fuera o ser él quien se alejara.

– Tenemos que hablar –su voz era firme, sin opción a una queja. Cerró la puerta tras de si y mantuvo su distancia esperando que Sasuke lo encarara. Miró alrededor buscando a Naruto pero en cuanto escuchó el agua cayendo en el cuarto contiguo se abstuvo de preguntar– ¿qué le ocurrió a Lee?

Sasuke lo miró esperando que añadiera algo más. Esa pregunta era especialmente extraña, considerando la insistencia de Itachi por el genjutsu, pero al mismo tiempo devolvió a su mente el recuerdo de ese extraño accidente.

– ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

– No fue normal, ¿cierto?

– Fue solo un accidente, ¿qué tiene eso de interesante? –mantuvo su distancia apoyándose al lado de la ventana.

– ¿Tú o Naruto estuvieron involucrados?

Una vez más el silencio. Demasiado.

– ¿Alguno de ustedes resultó herido?

– Yo –Naruto abrió la puerta asomándose con el cabello demasiado mojado. La sencilla playera que traía puesta ya tenía algunas gotas en los hombros, un pantalón corto y sin zapatos. Pero no se alejó del marco de la puerta llamando la atención de Itachi, en parte también, por la intensidad de su mirada. No parecía tan alegre como siempre– aunque no fue por Lee. Ocurrió un par de veces antes, siempre que recordaba algo.

– ¿Hace cuánto sabes quién eres?

– Hace… un par de semanas, creo… –Itachi le dirigió una mirada significativa a su hermano pero éste opto por ignorarlo.

– ¿Qué tanto recuerdan?

– Supongo que todo… –murmuró no muy convencido buscando ayuda en Sasuke pero el moreno parecía no escucharlos.

– ¿Sabes qué es Konoha?

– Si.

– ¿Puedes usar tu chakra? –un nuevo asentimiento– ¿y el kyubi? –la expresión de Naruto cambió como si acabará de recordarlo.

– ¡Es cierto! Él… –se llevó una mano al estómago– se supone que… ¿dónde está? He sentido su chakra más de una vez en todo este tiempo pero...

– No está contigo. Se supone que eres el portador del kyubi pero por alguna razón _aquí_ son dos seres distintos. Lo he visto.

– ¿Ver? Pero él es… –extendió las manos sobre su cabeza recordando lo grande que era el monstruo. Era un gesto bastante cómico que devolvió un poco de calma al ambiente.

Naruto frunció el ceño tratando de comprender como alguien que podía sonreír como Itachi lo hacía en ese momento, era capaz de… tomar las vidas de tantas personas, de su propia familia. Todo lo que sabía de él era lo mucho que quería a su hermano… ¿acaso eso era parte del genjutsu también?

Itachi notó el cambio en su expresión, primero la frialdad y luego esa mirada, como si no supiera que pensar. Solo había dos posibilidades que lo justificaban, que supiera sobre su muerte, o sobre la muerte de su clan. Cualquiera que fuera, al menos debía agradecerle por su discreción, porque era obvio que Sasuke aún no lo sabía. Miró a su hermano un momento, atento a la ventana sin mostrar interés en la conversación; pero al menos estaba tranquilo. Lo suficiente para escucharlo. Eso también debía agradecerlo a Naruto. Había sido buena idea postergar esa conversación para que el rubio pudiera intervenir y calmarlo. Si su pequeño hermano tonto no podía ver eso, estaba más perdido de lo que él pensaba. Suspiró sin ganas volviendo su atención a Naruto.

– Estamos dentro de un genjutsu, significa que la realidad puede ser tan bizarra como lo deseé quien lo controla. Aunque supongo que no existen tantas personas capaces de controlar un bijuu.

Naruto abrió la boca, a punto de preguntar que era un bijuu pero tan pronto como lo pensó recordó la relación de esa palabra con los jinchuriki.

– Significa que ¿tú no lo creaste? –no lo había pensado, pero era una posibilidad que acababa de considerar.

– Hay más de un Uchiha en esta realidad.

– No creo que Sasuke fuera capaz de crearlo –sonrió divertido.

– Tal vez… –compartió el gesto– pero aún queda uno más –dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana de la que Sasuke no apartaba la vista– y parece que nos esta llamando.

Naruto parpadeo confundido, pero pronto sintió la leve intensidad del chakra al que se refería.

Ninguno se movió. Sasuke frunció el ceño sosteniendo la mirada al individuo que lo observaba desde el patio. Vistiendo un típico uniforme escolar en negro, Madara portaba la máscara con la que el menor de los Uchiha lo conoció.

"_Esa mirada_" pensó Itachi "_Es la que Madara creó para Sasuke_".

Itachi nunca supo cuál fue la historia que Madara le contó a su hermano, qué había de verdad en ella y que parte había controlado para su propio beneficio pero cuando él tuvo la oportunidad de hablar ya era demasiado tarde; Sasuke no creía en su palabra. Probablemente algo parecido le había ocurrido a Naruto, de ahí venía su propia desesperación. Él mismo había experimentado esa necesidad de gritarle una verdad que Sasuke ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Apretó los puños obligándose a esperar en su sitio, evitando el contacto físico que solo alejaría más a su hermano, incluso tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hablar. Al parecer no podía hacer algo sin empeorar la situación.

Naruto tuvo un momento para ver la expresión crítica en Sasuke, sin poderse negar el odio que nunca había dejado de sentir por Madara. _¡Porque siempre se trataba de él!_ Cuando creyó que Sasuke volvería a la aldea, Madara intervino… entonces miró a Itachi, quien era la causa original del problema, y por primera vez notó un leve destello blanco que lo cubría. Parpadeo tratando de disipar de sus ojos lo que creyó era un reflejo de luz. Y quizá lo era, porque no había nada raro en el Uchiha. Si realmente había odiado tanto a su clan, para… terminar con sus vidas… si la razón por la que Sasuke seguía vivo era la misma por la que ahora Itachi intentaba ayudarlo, entonces…

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste…? –murmuró en un breve aliento. Itachi lo miró sin comprender sus palabras pero al ver sus ojos supo a lo que se refería. _Aquello que Naruto había recordado_. Por primera vez sintió que la barrera de estrategias que cubría su mente se debilitaba. Nunca había enfrentado la sinceridad de una persona reflejada en sus ojos.

Perdió el habla y no supo qué responder. Pero también comprendió lo importante que era; Naruto estaba tratando de confiar en él. Algo que ni siquiera pudo recuperar en su hermano.

– Quería que viviera –respondió en el mismo tono confidente.

Naruto no supo como interpretar eso, ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta solo había dicho algo que pensaba. Su expresión no cambió e Itachi confió en encontrar alguna oportunidad para explicarse. Al menos ahora sabía que Naruto cumpliría su palabra.

"_Encontraré la forma de proteger a Sasuke y salvar a Konoha_"

¡Eso era! Acababa de recordarlo, esa era la forma para salir del genjutsu. Ese día…

– Tienen que salir de aquí –retomó antes de perderse en sus recuerdos, manteniendo su expresión impasible. Naruto desvío la mirada y justo en ese momento Sasuke volvió a prestarles atención, lo primero que noto fue el extraño intercambio de miradas entre su hermano y Naruto, así que optó por acercarse a ellos. Itachi se volvió hacia él– lo más pronto posible. Pero hay un problema. Naruto, –trató de llamarlo pero éste no lo miró– ¿cuál es tu apellido? –Sasuke arqueó una ceja con la queja obvia reflejada en su rostro. No era la primera vez que preguntaba por eso.

– N-u… –como si alguien le hubiera cubierto la boca, Naruto detuvo su respuesta frunciendo el ceño. Tampoco era la primera vez que tenía esa reacción.

– Ninguno de nosotros puede pronunciarlo –respondió Itachi– y ese es el problema. He pensando que la razón por la que tú y el kyubi se separaron es porque en realidad son dos personas diferentes. Naruto Namikaze no es el portador del kyubi.

* * *

**Continuará…**

N/A: =O Wow, esa declaración hasta a mí me dolió, pobre Naru ._. Para quien no lo recuerde, esto nos explica aquellos momentos en que Sai y Sasuke pensaban en Naruto como si tuviera doble personalidad y no, no hay dos Narutos, Itachi ya lo explicó, aunque medio confuso, pero es que en realidad el tema es complicado XD jajjajajaja, ya no intento explicar que lo arruino más…

En fin, ¿se nota que ya vamos entrando en la recta final? No se asusten que todavía faltan un par de capítulos más, pero como nunca llevó la cuenta, mejor aviso con tiempo, jejje ^^'

Tuvimos capítulo un poco cortito, en comparación con los anteriores pero me gusto mucho los conflictos mentales que tuvo cada uno. El que me sigue preocupando es Sasuke, imaginen esto: ama demasiado a una persona a la que teme lastimar, entre sus recuerdos no sabe si debe alejarse de él para no lastimarlo o si lo lastima con sus acciones pasadas, ¿a quién le suena esto? Espero que aumente las teorías porque es un avance de lo que viene =D Al final, la pelea de Naruto es contra Sasuke…

Itachi ya tiene nuevas teorías, me parece que Sai se esta dando por vencido, Madara ya paso a saludar y el kyubi es la estrella ausente. Por cierto, ¿ya notaron que nadie da su brazo a torcer? Aunque se les pregunta ninguno acepta ser el responsable del jutsu ¬¬

Si les soy sincera, esta escena sasunaru me hizo llorar, espero que se entienda la idea pero fue bastante cruda ._. Una más en contra de Sasuke… se supone que intento defenderlo pero no lo hago muy bien XD jajjajaj, pobre Sasuke no es tan malo, creo ._.

Suficientes notas, espero teorías ^-^ jejje, es que me emocionan, hay tantas que se acercan, eso me asusta, pero significa que mis ideas se entienden.

¡Besos!

Yui-chan


	16. Una maldición que nunca muere

**- . - . -**

**Capítulo 16**

**Una maldición que nunca muere**

**. - . - .**

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pelearon uno a uno como iguales?

¿Cuándo fue la primera vez?

No tenía la menor idea.

Tampoco podía evitar el sentimiento de culpa al dejarse llevar por un genjutsu que jamás llegaría a ser una realidad. Hasta donde recordaba, ese tipo de técnicas siempre habían sido dolorosas, extraían los recuerdos más crueles de un corazón lastimado a fin de ahogarlo en su propio dolor hasta rogar por la muerte. Que al nunca llegar solo podía llevar a la locura.

Tal vez esa fantasiosa realidad en la que estaban atrapados no se alejaba demasiado de dicha idea.

Aquella mañana ambos despertaron antes del amanecer, aunque sería más preciso decir que no durmieron. Ventajas del genjutsu que los librara del cansancio corporal, eso y la nueva información que igualmente los hubiera mantenido en vela aunque no quisieran.

Luego de un desayuno innecesario, Naruto había sugerido iniciar el día con un breve calentamiento, y aunque Sasuke se mostró renuente a la idea terminó siguiendo al hiperactivo rubio hasta uno de los amplios campos que se habían acondicionado como áreas de descanso.

Ninguno negaría el increíble déjà vu que los asaltó desde el primer golpe. _No era la primera vez que se enfrentaban_. Y quizá esa sensación los mantuvo al margen de pelear en serio.

Naruto sonreía como un niño, esquivando tantos golpes como podía, cayendo y volviendo a levantarse con el rostro sucio y los músculos entumecidos, lanzaba golpes certeros e intentos muy buenos sin dejar de reír. Una parte muy dentro de si le recordaba que_ nunca podría vencer a Sasuke_. Pero era divertido. Había esperado pelear contra él _por tanto tiempo_, que incluso pudo olvidar la realidad en las palabras de Itachi.

Sasuke mantenía el ritmo del otro sin llegar a entender dónde estaba lo divertido de la pelea. Lo derribaba tantas veces y con tanta facilidad que esperaba sus gritos y quejas hasta que se negara a continuar pero pasaron largo rato con el mismo ejercicio. Ninguno estaba cansado, aunque empezaron a agitarse y el sudor se deslizaba por sus rostros. Otra extraña irregularidad del jutsu pero no parecía importante. Contrario a la facilidad que tenía Naruto para mostrarse optimista, Sasuke no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos repitieran lo que ahora sabía. O mejor lo dicho, lo que ya no podía negar. Había respetado el silencio del rubio pero luego de su conversación con Itachi tenía la sensación de que ambos le ocultaban algo. Más de una vez encontró la mirada de Naruto fija en él, con una expresión que aún no podía descifrar. Aún ahora, mientras peleaban una idea que no había podido desaparecer seguía aferrándose a él recriminando sus actos.

La parte de él que trataba de salir del genjutsu se aferraba a esa idea. Estaba convencido que mantenerse cerca de Naruto solo acabaría matándolos a ambos.

Atrapó el último golpe de Naruto apresando su mano sin problemas. Naruto detuvo todo movimiento notando la mirada ausente del moreno, suspiró sin dejar de sonreír y se alejó de él apenas un par de pasos para dejarse caer en el pasto. Con los brazos extendidos, inhaló hondo sin notar que su respiración era normal. Cerró los ojos ignorando al otro. No tenía idea de qué era lo que le preocupaba, o al menos estaba seguro de que eran tantas ideas que no había forma de saber cuál era la más importante, pero esta vez, solo por un momento, quería olvidarse de todo.

Por supuesto no lo logró. La sensación de libertad que lo mantuvo tan tranquilo mientras peleaban desapareció en cuanto se detuvieron. Había tantos detalles que aún no recordaba. Era casi como una prueba contra si mismo para demostrar que él no era Namikaze. Tenía la sensación de que tanto Sasuke como Itachi pensaban en él como si no se conocieran. Al menos la mirada del mayor de los Uchiha había sido demasiado sospechosa. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Sasuke ya se había sentado a su lado mirando hacia el cielo como si buscara algo. Lo miró de reojo notando que algo parecido le ocurría. Su mirada poco a poco volvía a ser la que recordaba, esa expresión en su rostro… la había observado tanto tiempo en el pasado que resultaba un alivio en medio de sus nebulosos recuerdos.

Sasuke notó esa intensa mirada y se giró para encararlo pero Naruto ya se había perdido una vez más en sus pensamientos. El moreno aprovechó ese gesto para acercarse un poco más, deslizó lentamente su mano por el cabello rubio enredando sus dedos en una caricia que no logró recuperar la atención de Naruto quien simplemente se dejo llevar cerrando los ojos. Se había dicho tantas veces a si mismo que tenía miedo de perder a Sasuke que no tardó en asociarlo con su renuncia a la aldea. _Quería tenerlo cerca_. Pero ahora… sabía que el problema era aún más grave. Tenía miedo de que se perdiera en si mismo. Como ya había ocurrido cuando el odio lo cegó y no podía ver nada más que su venganza. _Una que no tenía fin_. Volvió a abrir los ojos, Sasuke aún lo miraba y su mano no había dejado de moverse entre su cabello, llenándolo de un reconfortante calor. _Pero…_ Debía decírselo. Debía hablarle sobre su familia. Lo que le esperaba en cuanto salieran del genjutsu.

– Lo que sea que estés pensando… –murmuró deslizando su mano por la mejilla hasta detenerse en sus labios– no puede ser tan malo.

Naruto parpadeo comprendiendo que algo de lo que había pensado debía haberse reflejado en su rostro. Por la expresión de Sasuke, debió ser muy angustiada.

– ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! –escuchar sus nombres rompió el pequeño espacio en que se habían mantenido aislados.

Naruto perdió su oportunidad de hablar y al verse repentinamente expuesto se levantó de golpe mirando a los lados hasta que encontró a Sakura. Sasuke ya se había puesto en pie y empezó a caminar pasando de largo a la chica, quien lo miró de reojo y se detuvo encarando a Naruto.

– L-lo siento… –murmuró tan bajo que el rubio no la escuchó– yo… Kakashi-sensei me envió, tenemos que reunirnos antes de que empiece la ceremonia.

– Es cierto –se puso de pie– lo siento, Sakura-chan. Solo vinimos a entrenar un poco pero creo que se nos fue el tiempo –sonrió esperando que la pelirosa le gritara pero ella mantuvo la mirada baja con una expresión tan aturdida que revolvió el estómago del rubio– Sakura-chan… –¿qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Qué debía decirle en un momento así?

– ¡Pero qué estás haciendo! ¡Si Kakashi-sensei me regaña será solo tu culpa! –chilló con una sonrisa tan fingida que ni Naruto pudo creerla.

Apenas asintió y la siguió manteniendo su distancia.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

El edificio donde se realizaría la ceremonia de inauguración era mucho más pequeño que el resto de gimnasios donde se realizarían las competencias. Era como una pequeña ciudad, ya que al contar con dormitorios, cafeterías y un hospital de mediana magnitud podía celebrar todo tipo de eventos a cualquier hora. Inmerso en esos cálculos fue como encontraron a Kakashi al llegar, por lo que ni siquiera notó la demora de los últimos dos en llegar. El lugar lucía bastante lleno, mientras los organizadores trataban de acomodar a las escuelas. Era un mar de personas caminando de un lado a otro entre pequeñas conversaciones y grupos que parecían demasiado animados.

Naruto se quedó absorto por el amplio recinto cuya decoración era una sencilla muestra de pancartas con el logotipo de la competencia. Un mural en el escenario principal mostraba una lista de las escuelas que se presentarían ese día, destacando algunas cuantas cuyos logros deportivos eran reconocidos a nivel nacional. El rubio siguió caminando, ausente a las voces de Sakura e Ino que ya lo habían perdido de vista entre el resto de equipos que iban de un lado a otro. Se acercó al estrado tanto como pudo, leyendo las pequeñas notas del mural. Por un momento le sorprendió encontrar nombres como Sunagakure, Akatsuki, Amegakure, Otogakure entre otras muchas que reconoció como regiones de su "mundo". Sonaba divertido y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando recordó que la "escuela" en la que ahora estudiaba llevaba el nombre de Konoha. _Aún ahora_ pertenecía a la aldea, al igual que todas las personas que había conocido, incluso Sasuke. Pero, Itachi… él estaba en otra "escuela".

Sabía que el mayor de los Uchiha no estaba en la competencia pero no le fue difícil encontrar su nombre en la lista. Apenas había sido un vistazo fugaz pero lo había encontrado en la escuela cuyo nombre era "Akatsuki", junto a él estaba Deidara, Sasori y Kisame. Todos miembros de ese _mismo grupo_. Siguió leyendo hasta encontrar a Madara, inscrito en "Sunagakure", no sabía el por qué pero lo que si había escuchado es que él había _aparecido_ como un estudiante de transferencia. Parte del listado incluía a alguien llamado Nagato. Ese nombre… también lo conocía…

– ¿Sorprendido? –alejó su vista del mural casi negándose a hacerlo antes de encontrarse con Itachi– es bastante irónico, ¿no? –al llegar a su lado el mayor giró su vista hacia el mural– apesar de llevar el nombre de las aldeas no todos están en el lugar correcto.

– Tú estás con Akatsuki.

Itachi no respondió y su expresión se mantuvo impasible.

– Naruto… ¿por qué no le has dicho a Sasuke?

– ¿Sobre qué? –lo miró esperando que el moreno hiciera lo mismo pero parecía muy interesado en la lista frente a ellos.

– En este momento sabes más sobre su pasado que él mismo.

– No lo sé…

– Deberías tener cuidado. Si no recuerda quién es, no podrá volver. ¿Qué pasaría si sus recuerdos se quedan atrapados aquí mientras él vuelve a la realidad?

– ¿Eso… es posible?

Naruto bajó la mirada tratando de imaginar a un Sasuke que no recordara su venganza, que no hubiera sufrido por el dolor de perder a su familia. Alguien que solo pensara en la aldea. Eso… debería ser algo bueno. Pero… si no recordaba haber perdido a su familia, tampoco recordaría haberla tenido, eso podría ser aún más doloroso. Saberse solo en el mundo sin una razón.

– No lo sé. Pero supongo que podría ocurrirte algo similar. Si regresas siendo Naruto Namikaze, ¿qué crees que le pasara al kyubi?

Eso ni siquiera tenía que responderlo.

– ¡Naruto! –se giró dando un respingo al sentirse descubierto pero pronto se tranquilizó al ver a Sai– ya nos asignaron un lugar. Tienes que reunirte con los demás –tomó su mano casi logrando que lo siguiera.

– Si… claro –trató de soltarse del agarre pero apenas pudo girarse– ¡Itachi! Voy a protegerlo. De él mismo si es necesario –sonrió sabiendo que el Uchiha comprendería esas palabras. Dejó de resistirse y Sai tiró de él hasta obligarlo a correr.

– Estoy apostando todo por ti, Naruto –murmuró sin dejar de mirarlo– otra vez…

– Es exactamente cómo te dije –escuchó la inconfundible voz de Deidara acercándose a él. Por un momento pensó en alejarse pero apenas hizo una mueca de cansancio cuando ya tenía frente a si al rubio y a Sasori, quien parecía tan hastiado como él– hace un momento me dejó con la palabra en la boca por venir a perseguir a ese niño. ¿Sabes cuántos años tiene? ¡Es el mejor amigo de su hermano!

– ¿Sigue con eso? –preguntó Itachi mirando al pelirrojo, éste asintió pero su mirada vagaba entre las personas.

– Estoy cansado de escucharlo hablar de lo perdidamente enamorado que estás de ese pequeño rubio –dijo con un tono monótono que solo aumentó la ira de Deidara.

– Si solo vieras la expresión que tienes cuando estás cerca de él… –murmuró entre dientes retando con la mirada al Uchiha para que negara lo que a su parecer era obvio.

– No estoy muy seguro –comentó Sasori encontrando al "pequeño rubio", junto a él, reconoció al hermano de Itachi. Quizá fuera por la distancia o algo de la locura de Deidara ya se le había contagiado pero esa mirada…– creo que te equivocas, Deidara.

– ¡¿Sobre qué?! –saltó mirando un segundo al pelirrojo antes de seguir la dirección de su mirada pero no encontró aquello tan interesante.

– No estoy seguro de cuando fue la última vez que vi a una persona enamorada. Pero la mirada que tiene el pequeño rubio ahora es muy diferente de cuando estaba con Itachi.

Ambos se callaron tratando de entender esas palabras. Finalmente Itachi dejó escapar una risa burlona y se alejó antes que Deidara explotara.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

– Al menos procura poner buena cara –Naruto sonrió golpeando el hombro de Sasuke antes de alejarse de las filas. El moreno ni siquiera lo miró y por primera vez parecían de acuerdo en algo. Ninguno quería seguir con el asunto de la competencia pero tras la advertencia de Itachi no parecían quedar muchas opciones. Ambos tenían algo importante que debían recordar.

Se reunió junto al equipo de asistentes, Asuma, Gai y Kakashi también esperaban junto al resto de acompañantes y reservas de cada equipo, todos alineados a ambos costados del salón. En el centro, cada equipo había sido alineado de acuerdo a su escuela y presencia dentro de la competencia, así, aquellos equipos cuyas habilidades superaban al promedio se ubicaron frente al escenario y los últimos en la fila eran escuelas nuevas o sin clubes afines.

La ceremonia comenzó con un breve discurso sobre el motivo por el que se llevaría acabo la competencia, el premio para los participantes y para la escuela ganadora. Después de ello los jueces se presentaron y tras una breve pausa comenzaron a enumerarse las disciplinas a competir y sus reglas.

Naruto bostezó por tercera vez sin escuchar una sola palabra de lo dicho, pese a los constantes golpes de Sakura que le señalaba el escenario, no podía evitar aburrirse. Mirando a su alrededor con pereza fue como terminó centrando su atención en el estrado donde los jueces esperaban su turno para explicar parte de las reglas. En ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver al hombre de tez pálida que hablaba con una calma desesperante. Su enorme sonrisa era casi una mueca burlona que Naruto ya había visto antes… En uno de los tres sannin, Orochimaru.

Su cuerpo se volvió repentinamente pesado cuando los recuerdos lo asaltaron con brusquedad removiendo imágenes en su mente desde el día que inicio la segunda prueba chunnin, sus enfrentamientos en el Bosque Prohibido, la primera vez que vieron a Orochimaru…

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza escuchando las voces del pasado que luchaban por abrirse camino en su mente. Podía ver la mueca burlona de Orochimaru mirándolos a través de un rostro que no era el suyo. El miedo de Sasuke por enfrentarlo pudo convertirse en su propio miedo pero luchó contra ello aferrándose a su deseo de vivir. Estuvo a punto de matarlos… _vio_ una enorme serpiente reptando entre los árboles en la cacería por sus vidas. _Eran apenas pequeños ninjas pero tenía tanto miedo… _En algún momento el chakra rojo empezó a liberarse en su cuerpo. _El kyubi_. Sentía el cuerpo destrozado pero aún esperaba sobrevivir, no podía morir. Trató de recuperar la confianza de Sasuke del único modo que sabía hacerlo pero la siguiente maniobra de Orochimaru lo dejo inconsciente…

Apesar de tener los ojos fuertemente cerrados aferrándose a las imágenes tan vívidas que podía sentir como si volviera al pasado, al recibir el último golpe de Orochimaru todo se volvió borroso. Los sonidos se perdieron, las voces de Sasuke y Sakura desaparecieron y finalmente la oscuridad cubrió su mente con un silencio tan aterrador que no pudo más que resignarse. Abrió los ojos lentamente escuchando la voz de otro de los jueces.

Parpadeo mirando sus pies, entonces se llevó una mano al estómago. Orochimaru había golpeado en ese sitio luego de decir algo sobre el kyubi. Aún podía sentir el dolor, el escozor en la piel que parecía llegar hasta sus entrañas.

_Ese día_, Sasuke resultó herido de una forma que terminó llevándolo hacia Orochimaru.

Naruto levantó la vista hacia el estrado donde el que conocía como sannin ya había ocupado su lugar en la fila de asientos, mostrándose tan tranquilo como siempre. Era cierto que no eran el mismo, la ausencia de chakra se lo decía pero no podía negarse el coraje que volvía a crecer con solo verlo. Giró su vista hacia Sasuke, quien permanecía con su rostro impasible quizá tan ajeno al discurso como él. ¿Habría recordado al sannin? Se llevó una mano al cuello al mismo tiempo que la imagen del sello maldito acudía a su mente. Aquella marca que tenía Sasuke…

Pero… ya no estaba. Había visto el cuerpo de Sasuke y sabía que…

Detuvo sus pensamientos bajando la cabeza lo suficiente para que sus cabellos cubrieran sus ojos. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Tenía que tranquilizarse antes de que alguien viera lo que ya sentía en sus mejillas. El calorcito en su rostro seguía aumentando, tenía que pensar en otra cosa, ¡lo que fuera!. Solo de ese modo pudo poner un poco más de atención al discurso.

Y realmente funcionó. La voz que venía del estrado vacío su mente de cualquier pensamiento íntimo. Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza se encontró con el familiar rostro de Yamato. No estaba muy seguro de cómo, pero sabía que formaba parte de su equipo. De algún modo le devolvió cierta tranquilidad que casi le hace gritar su nombre. Como un acto reflejo se giró buscando a Kakashi pero su maestro parecía muy intrigado por algo al otro lado del salón. Naruto siguió la dirección de su mirada pero sino se trataba de alguno de los asistentes formados en el extremo opuesto, no podía encontrar la razón.

– Kakashi-sensei… –murmuró esperando que Sakura no lo escuchara– ¿qué estás mirando? –el aludido lo miró un segundo antes de girarse como si tratara de comprobar algo.

– Creí ver… esa niña –explicó sin señalar a alguien en especial– se parece mucho a Rin.

– ¿Quién ese Rin? –quien fuera parecía alguien muy importante, dada la expresión de Kakashi, casi parecía haber visto un fantasma.

– Ella… estuvimos juntos en un equipo.

– ¿Un equipo shinobi? –dijo tratando de sonreír. Había reconocido esa mirada en Kakashi, _de algún momento cuando hablaba del pasado_.

El jounin finalmente miró a su estudiante, no había emoción alguna en su rostro.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

El resto de la ceremonia, Naruto permaneció más atento de lo que nunca se le hubiera visto, al menos a ojos del resto del equipo aunque en realidad su mente se había quedado en blanco. Al menos un rato hasta que vio en el estrado a Shizune, alguien que pronto asoció con Tsunade… pero ella no era… ¿hokage? Bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado. Era tan complicado sustituir algo que creía real por una realidad totalmente diferente. Sentía que un exceso de información se agolpaba dentro de su mente, ¿acaso todas las personas que lo rodeaban en ese momento formaban parte de su _vida_?

Miró las palmas de sus manos sintiendo el chakra que fluía por todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo habían terminado así? ¿Por qué alguien trataría de mantenerlos en un genjutsu? ¿Por qué solo a ellos?

Debía estarse preocupando por saber su verdadero nombre y no por…

Salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos ante la ola de aplausos que inundó el recinto, la ceremonia había terminado pero todos permanecieron en su sitio agradeciendo al jurado que ya había empezado a bajar. Como si una mano invisible hubiera tomado su rostro, Naruto miró a su derecha, bastante lejos de donde estaba, hacia la intensa mirada de un chico entre las filas de participantes. Su cabello negro, la fisonomía de su rostro y esos ojos oscuros que en un parpadeo adquirieron el tono rojo característico del sharingan detuvieron toda intención de moverse que pudo haber tenido. Su mente volvió a quedarse en blanco tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Pero el chakra que era prácticamente su segunda piel lo alertó del peligro. _Ese_ era Madara. El mismo a quien había conocido con una máscara en su rostro y un nombre falso que por mucho tiempo lo mantuvo en el anonimato.

El mismo que ahora era responsable del genjutsu…

Preso en su propio cuerpo, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los puños, con la intención de sangrarse para recuperar el control de si mismo pero antes de continuar sus intentos Gaara se interpuso entre él y Madara cortando el contacto visual. Aunque eso no fue suficiente para liberarlo, la presencia de Sai, detrás del pelirrojo y su repentina intromisión directo hacia su chakra surtieron el efecto que buscaba. Parpadeo varias veces bajando la cabeza con la sensación de haber dormido demasiado, sus manos temblaban con tal fuerza que solo atinó a ocultarlas a cada lado de su cuerpo temiendo levantar la vista y encontrarse nuevamente con el Uchiha.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –siendo el más cercano al rubio, Gaara pudo ver el estado de alerta en sus ojos, pero era aún más extraño verlo reprimirse.

– No… solo… –notando que el dolor en sus manos no desaparecía fue como recordó que el enfrentamiento que tanto habían evitado apenas comenzaba, de nada le serviría en ese momento su miedo. Trató de mirar sobre el hombro de Gaara pero el resto de equipos empezaron a dispersarse, mientras otros se reunían en pequeños grupos. Enseguida, Sai apareció en su campo de visión.

– Antes de que el joven Naruto intente una nueva escapada creo que debemos organizarnos –sonrió Gai apoyando una mano en el hombro del rubio, inconsciente del intercambio de miradas que éste compartió con Sai. No podía preguntarlo pero estaba seguro que la presencia de Madara no había pasado desapercibida para él. Últimamente se había enfocado tanto en Sasuke que casi había olvidado que Sai compartía el mismo problema que ellos. Incluso intentó buscar a Sasuke pero éste ya había llegado a su lado sin decir nada.

– ¿Estamos todos? –preguntó Kakashi mirándolos en un conteo rápido. Algunos asintieron a modo de respuesta– bien, como ya escucharon, hoy por lo tarde comenzara la primera eliminatoria de tiro con arco –comentó hojeando un cuadernillo cuya portada era el emblema de la competencia. Con su atención ocupada no fue consciente de la mirada confundida de Naruto, al parecer el único que no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo dicho en la última hora. Aunque tampoco le preocupaba, su propia naturaleza estuvo a punto de arrojarlo a preguntar lo obvio– gracias a algún tipo de suerte, Sai competirá hoy y Hinata mañana por la tarde –murmuró sin dejar de leer entre hojas– parece que será pronto… ¿Sai, te sientes preparado? –miró al aludido quien no era el único distraído.

– Por supuesto –sonrió sin mayor importancia. A su lado, Hinata no parecía tan confiada.

– Bien, todavía tenemos tiempo para el almuerzo. Después de eso te ayudaré con el calentamiento.

– Naruto puede ayudarme con eso –interrumpió deteniendo su marcha– y creo que Sasuke también sabe un poco del tema –Kakashi los miró a cada uno esperando alguna reacción que presagiara el desastre.

– ¿Estás seguro que si los dejo solos no perderé una oportunidad de ganar?

– Espero que no –sonrió con la misma mueca falsa a la que todos parecían acostumbrados.

Kakashi dio un suspiro resignado antes de reanudar su camino hacia la cafetería. Luego de haber llegado tan lejos con tantos problemas, nada peor podía suceder…

Naruto se mantuvo en su sitio esperando que el resto avanzará detrás de Kakashi, Sasuke lo imitó mirando alrededor notando, casi sin sorprenderse, que el chakra de Madara había desaparecido. Hasta ese momento, Itachi se negaba a aceptar que fuera su antepasado Uchiha el creador del genjutsu, pero ¿quién más de entre ellos sería capaz? Madara no solo se mostraba tranquilo, en control total de su chakra y por ende de la situación, incluso parecía divertirse con esa forma burda de pelear. ¿Qué estaba planeando? ¿Por qué una competencia como esa? ¿Por qué había creado un mundo que casi parecía normal?… Una breve punzada en la cabeza alertó sus recuerdos… _casi estaba seguro_, pero él sabía la razón, estaba seguro de que en algún momento supo sobre los planes de Madara. Él buscaba… buscaba…

– Creo que deberíamos seguirlos –la voz de Naruto detuvo sus pensamientos notando que se habían quedado rezagados. El pequeño grupo que representaba su _escuela_ todavía podía verse entre el resto.

– ¿Estás bien? –se giró hacia él olvidando al resto en cuanto recordó por qué se había quedado. Justo cuando sintió el chakra de Madara elevándose con un golpe contundente, había notado la mirada perdida del rubio y supo lo que estaba pasando, pero antes de poder intervenir, Sai había sido más rápido. Trató de ignorar ese detalle mientras mantenía su mirada fija en Naruto.

– No lo sé –sonrió alborotando su cabello– había olvidado lo terroríficas que son las técnicas de tu familia –extendió sus manos al frente abriendo y cerrando los dedos muy lentamente– creo que solo quería saludar.

– Alguien como Madara no se molestaría en "saludar" –frunció el ceño sujetando una de sus manos. Aparte de tener una sensación ligeramente fría tampoco tenía agarre. Sasuke ejerció una ligera presión y fue el turno de Naruto para quejarse.

– Al menos estoy seguro que no intentó matarme –alejó su mano del agarre de Sasuke sobando con la otra. Sus movimientos se veían bastante torpes pero no parecían empeorar– lo que no entiendo es por qué fue directamente a mí. Estoy seguro que Itachi o incluso tú estaban más cerca de él.

_Madara buscaba…_ los pensamientos de Sasuke volvieron al tema avanzando un poco más, estaba seguro que si estaba relacionado con Naruto, pero…

– …¡És el! –gritó el rubio cortando bruscamente los pensamientos de Sasuke quien se contuvo para no golpearlo. Intentó alejarse pero Naruto lo detuvo sujetando su brazo mientras señalaba tras él– ¡mira! –apuró sonriendo como si acabara de ver a un viejo amigo.

Sasuke volteo sin mucho entusiasmo pero al momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto con aquello que el rubio señalaba su mente se bloqueo llevándolo _años atrás_ cuando enfrentaron al shinobi cuya técnica de espejos y agujas de hielo casi los lleva a la muerte. La sensación de esas pequeñas armas atravesando su piel volvió manteniéndolo atrapado en un recuerdo. Jamás lo aceptó y tal vez nunca lo haría pero ese día había aprendido de una forma bastante mala la importancia que tenía Naruto en su vida. Al grado de que, inconsciente o no, arriesgó su vida para salvarlo, demostrándose que había algo más importante que su venganza.

Ese pensamiento lo devolvió al presente donde un Haku caminaba en medio de un pequeño grupo, todos vistiendo un uniforme escolar en común, hasta la salida del salón donde lo perdió de vista. El dolor que había sentido en ese momento, al borde de la muerte sin más remedio que aceptar sus acciones y las consecuencias por perder una oportunidad de vengarse se vieron desmoronadas cuando comprobó que Naruto seguía vivo, herido pero con la esperanza que él había perdido mucho tiempo atrás. Ese sentimiento, al que ni siquiera ahora podía darle nombre pero sabía que no se arrepentía.

Poco a poco las sensaciones se perdieron llevándose las imágenes en su mente dejando su cuerpo un poco aturdido. Miró a Naruto que aún sostenía su brazo pero no pudo devolverle el gesto, al parecer, presa del mismo recuerdo. Se alejó de él dejando que su mano se deslizara hasta soltarlo, su mirada perdida en algún punto muerto le dio la oportunidad de alejarse.

Apenas dio un par de pasos atrás, inconsciente del momento en que el atuendo de Naruto volvió a ser el traje naranja. Su mirada se convirtió en una dura expresión cuando una idea cruzó su mente…

– Tu nombre… –murmuró sin obtener reacción del rubio– Naruto U-

Como si una mano se hubiera apoyando en su hombro, giró bruscamente esperando encontrar al dueño del chakra que, estaba seguro, se había acercado a él. Pero el lugar estaba casi vacío, tras él no había nadie y al segundo siguiente el chakra reapareció en el lado opuesto. Volvió a girar esperando encontrarlo cuando detectó de quién se trataba pero… era Naruto. Su cuerpo brillaba con aquella mancha naranja que ya había visto… antes… cuando…

– El kyubi –dijo tratando de ignorar lo que estuvo a punto de formarse en su mente– ¡Naruto! –por un momento creyó que sus recuerdos lo habrían atrapado pero el rubio reaccionó como si nada hubiera pasado.

– ¿Qué…? –Sasuke rozó ligeramente su mejilla donde una de las marcas del zorro había empezado a formarse. Ante el simple contacto la marca desapareció al igual que el chakra del kyubi– ¡Qué estás haciendo! –chilló alejándose visiblemente incómodo ante la posibilidad de que alguien los estuviera viendo. Pronto comprobó que menos de diez personas estaban cerca y ninguna parecía interesado en ellos.

– ¿No lo notaste?

– ¿Qué cosa?

– El kyubi –murmuró mirando alrededor en busca del bijuu pero su presencia había desaparecido– estaba… –se volvió hacia Naruto mirándolo fijamente, tratando de encontrar la variación en su chakra– estuvo en… –no pudo completar la frase pero tampoco había algo extraño en el chakra del rubio. Todo seguía _normal_…

– ¿Por qué no lo sentí…? –preguntó visiblemente preocupado.

Y Sasuke también lo estaba. ¿Acaso la amenaza del kyubi era ahora, dentro del genjutsu, peor que en la _realidad_?

Sin poder evitarlo, la imagen de Naruto cubierto por la masa naranja que representaba el chakra del kyubi, volvió a la mente de Sasuke, atrapándolo en el recuerdo de _ese día_. El último que ambos tuvieron para decir lo que sentían, el que no había terminado muy bien. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, aferrando un mechón de su cabello. Se negaba a recordar ese día, sabía que había sido terrible, y que habían dicho y hecho muchas cosas para lastimarse, no necesitaba _volver a vivirlo_. Aún así no pudo negarse las emociones. Recordaba el intenso peligro que representaba el kyubi. Si de algún modo Naruto podía frenar su poder, ¿cuál sería su limite estando libre? Y quizá "libre" no fuera la palabra correcta, si estaba atrapado en el genjutsu, entonces ¿era controlado por el creador de la técnica?

– Quizá intente matarnos –murmuró deslizando la mano hasta su boca.

Naruto estuvo a punto de negar esa idea pero apenas abrió la boca supo que no sonaba tan descabellado. Aunque todavía no lo había intentado eso no garantizaba nada. El kyubi era libre, libre de un jinchuriki que limitara sus acciones y él mejor que nadie conocía el odio que el zorro le tenía.

– ¿Cómo es posible? –balbuceo llevando una mano a su estómago– se supone que el sello del Yondaime mantenía al kyubi dentro de mí, ¿cómo es posible…?

– No estoy muy seguro pero siendo una técnica de los Uchiha… –se detuvo mirando al rubio como si buscara la respuesta en él– ni siquiera puedo descartarme. El hecho de no recordarlo no significa que no pueda ser el creador…

– Sé que no lo hiciste –saltó antes de pensar que si existía esa posibilidad– en todo caso, tampoco Itachi. Si hay alguien que busca al kyubi ese debe ser Madara. Es a él a quien intentamos detener, ¿cierto?

Sasuke no pudo debatir su respuesta, aunque tampoco negaría sus propias dudas. Si él fuera el responsable, eso explicaría el silencio de su hermano.

Aunque no explicaría por qué buscaba su odio.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Sai logró escapar del equipo 7 casi sin proponérselo, quizá fuera una de las ventajas del genjutsu que le permitía esas libertades. Ya había notado desde hacía un par de días el cambio en la técnica, como si se debilitara. Eso era lo obvio, ningún ninja podría mantener semejante jutsu activo por tanto tiempo, a menos que tuviera un chakra ilimitado no había modo en que no se perdiera el control. Incluso albergó la posibilidad de que no necesitarían actuar antes de ser liberados y que el culpable se delataría por agotamiento en cualquier momento, asumiendo que el mismo estuviera atrapado entre ellos. Y aunque le molestara bastante el solo pensarlo, ya no podía considerar a Sasuke como único responsable, estando Madara dentro del juego. Ellos siempre habían trabajado juntos.

Incluso podría sospechar de Itachi, sino fuera por la traición que lo separaba de su hermano y porque tampoco tenía chakra. Eso ya lo había confirmado cuando se acercó a él mientras hablaba con Naruto.

Se encontró con varios equipos en su camino por un lugar privado, pero parecía que todos estaban dispuestos a practicar hasta el último minuto. Se tomó un momento para mirarlos, deteniendo su camino a mitad del ir y venir. El resto pasaba a su lado sin molestarse con su presencia, conversaban sobre diferentes temas, reían, bromeaban, incluso alguno llegó a golpear su hombro girándose para ofrecer una sencilla disculpa antes de continuar su camino. Todo parecía _normal_. Escalofriantemente normal. Pero era como estar en medio de un corredor fantasma. Nadie era _real_. Y el simple pensamiento era doloroso, una lucha interna continua entre convencer a su cerebro que nada existía, y la realidad que sus ojos le mostraban. Había pasado los últimos días torturándose con tales ideas.

Retomó su camino, y casi como si lo hubiera pedido, frente a él se abrían dos senderos diferentes a cada lado que conducían a la entrada del lugar. Ocupó una de las bancas que se escondían entre los jardines acomodando a su lado la mochila que había logrado equipar con algunos utensilios habituales. Aunque apenas contaba con tres pergaminos y tinta suficiente para llenar dos frascos no muy grandes. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué le servirían pero al menos lo tranquilizaba saber que podría defenderse aunque hasta el momento sus habilidades seguían siendo muy limitadas. Mientras preparaba uno de los pinceles volvió a divagar entre las posibilidades que tendría Madara. ¿De qué era capaz? ¿Y cómo, exactamente, funcionaba el genjutsu? ¿Él tendría el control total o lo compartiría con Sasuke? ¿Qué oportunidad tenía él?

Luego de su conversación con Naruto tras su intento fallido de matarlo, empezó a temer que "morir" no sería la solución. Se abría una enorme cantidad de posibles consecuencias para cada acción que intentara. No negaría su frustración, pero era obvio que no tenía idea que cómo funcionaban las técnicas de los Uchiha. Los genjutsu no eran su especialidad y no podía, siquiera, imaginar cómo se regían. Apenas había tenido oportunidad de _ver_ uno un par de veces y nunca habían durado más de un par de segundos.

Terminó sus trazos dejando el pincel a un lado para efectuar los sellos que tras una pequeña explosión liberaron una sencilla ave. No tenía ni la mitad de trazos con los que usualmente detallaba su trabajo pero había descubierto que no era necesario. El pequeño pájaro se elevó sobre su cabeza y a la señal de Sai soltó un silbido tan agudo que no tardó en perderse hacia la enorme cúpula que formaba el cielo. El moreno permaneció quieto mirando hacia arriba mientras el ave aleteaba haciendo círculos sobre él. Miró a los lados esperando ver algo entre las nubes pero nada. Dio un suspiró resignado y con un par de sellos más el ave volvió al pergamino con un golpe de tinta que recuperó su forma bidimensional.

Un par de días atrás había realizado un experimento similar, enviando un primer pájaro que le diera la vuelta al lugar. En teoría debía responder al silbido de un ave similar pero si no lo había hecho solo existían dos opciones, o su chakra no era suficiente para mantener la técnica o alguien la había intervenido. También había esperado encontrar con ello a Madara pero nunca pensó que él mismo se presentaría como si se tratara de una reunión cualquiera.

Lo único que era un hecho es que estaba tan perdido como al inicio.

Empezó un nuevo trazo pero se detuvo al dar un par de pinceladas. Alguien… _algo_ se acercaba.

Levantó la cabeza sin mirar a ninguna parte. No podía confiar en sus ojos, debía seguir el rastro de chakra pero había sido un error levantar la cabeza.

Frente a él, Naruto lo miraba sin expresión, a una distancia prudente sin intenciones de acercarse.

Aunque su primer impulso casi lo hace saltar hacia él, su instinto de supervivencia lo alertó manteniéndolo en su sitio, solo aumentado su preocupación. Naruto jamás le había provocado esa sensación, ni siquiera cuando recién se conocieron y su relación no era ni cortés. Se puso de pie dejando el pergamino pero sin atreverse a avanzar.

Nunca lo había sentido… salvo una vez, cuando Naruto perdió el control del kyubi.

Era obvio. De alguna forma que solo podía explicarse con la existencia del genjutsu, el kyubi había adoptado una forma independiente. Quizá por ironía, la misma que Naruto.

Era obvio, pero… si la parte racional de su mente lo entendía, ¿por qué no podía moverse?

Naruto, o mejor dicho el kyubi, se acercó a él sin cambiar su impasible expresión. Sai permaneció en su sitio tratando de convencerse que _ese_ no era Naruto. Incluso lo gritó dentro de su mente, debía defenderse. Estaba en peligro. Pero… _era Naruto_. Sus ojos se lo decían y no podía lastimarlo. No a él.

– Tú no eres Naruto… –siseo cuando el rubio se detuvo frente a él. Su expresión era una dolorosa muestra de su lucha interna.

El kyubi sonrió, apenas una mueca pero se parecía tanto a Naruto que era imposible no dudar. Levantó una mano con la misma lentitud acercándola al cuello del moreno. Incluso le estaba dando la oportunidad de defenderse pero Sai mantenía sus puños fuertemente cerrados a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Cuando aquella mano rozó su piel reaccionó apresándola con la propia. No podía imponer su fuerza, pero no dejaba de temblar.

La sonrisa del kyubi se ensanchó y por un segundo Sai se convenció que él era Naruto. El rubio entrelazó sus dedos aferrándolo con la fuerza que el otro se negó, su siguiente movimiento fue un intenso golpe de chakra que atravesó la piel de Sai perforando su mano. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de gritar cuando su otra mano fue apresada y corrió con la misma suerte. Cayó de rodillas y al ser liberado se apoyó con las palmas que ya sangraban impidiéndole ver la gravedad de las heridas.

_Él no era Naruto_, debía convencerse, _era tan falso como las heridas en sus manos_. Dentro del genjutsu todo era falso. Pero el dolor era más fuerte que cualquier idea que pudiera crear. Tenía que alejarse, estaba en peligro. Pero sabía que si volvía a levantar la cabeza vería el rostro de Naruto. No podía…

No tuvo oportunidad de pensar algo más cuando un nuevo golpe cruzó su espalda apenas desviado por el último esfuerzo de sus instintos para alejarlo del peligro. El corte rozó su costado izquierdo y cuando cayó, un golpe más, directo a su cabeza se llevó lo que le quedaba de consciencia.

* * *

**Continuará…**

N/A: ¡Saludos! Habíamos tenido a Sai un poco fuera de la acción pero esto ya parece personal, ¿no? . ¡Qué puedo decir! Seguimos en la recta final y creo que es buen momento para una confesión: desde que inicié el fic no tuve idea de cómo iba a terminar… y sigo en las mismas XD jajajja, lo siento, eso suena aterrador hasta para mí. Aún tengo la confianza de que cuando llegue a donde se terminan mis ideas preeliminares surja la última inspiración que estoy esperando ^-^

¡Y Madara apareció! Peor aún, el kyubi apareció, ninguno con buenas intenciones ni siquiera para trabajar en equipo. También me preocupa el gran secreto que esconde Naruto, creo que eso va a terminar con su relación con Sasuke. Sai… solo tengo algo que decir sobre él, en este cap mencionó algo sobre que Itachi no tiene chakra, no es error mío, ya se explicará más adelante.

¿Y qué les pareció el recuento de personajes? Me dio nostalgia *^* jjejjej, pero aún faltan más por aparecer y cada uno tiene su razón de "estar", esperó que conforme surjan se entienda el por qué.

Siento que fue un capítulo un poco flojo, era para ordenar ideas entre los personajes antes de que el tiempo empiece a correr de forma irregular, otra vez. Sai ya dio una pista: el jutsu se esta debilitando. Así que continuaremos con esa idea =D

De momento, respondo "review anónimo":

**Guest**: Gracias por el review, prometo más dolores de cabeza XP en serio que hasta yo tengo que releer para asegurarme que todo quede más o menos claro. ¡Saludos!

Hoy no los torturaré con notas largas así que me despido, no se olviden de los comentarios, muchas dudas, muchas amenazas, bueno, de éstas no tantas . teorías, esas si, me emocionan ^-^

¡Besos!

Yui-chan


	17. Recuerdos Interminables

**- . - . -**

**Capítulo 17**

**Recuerdos interminables**

**. - . - .**

Itachi caminaba sin mucha prisa manteniéndose detrás del chico castaño que se giraba cada dos o tres pasos solo para asegurarse que aún lo seguía, impacientándose cada vez más e impidiendo su única oportunidad para librarse de él. Contrario al castaño que tal vez tendría la edad de su hermano, quien se mostraba preocupado por ambos. Pero Itachi no podía imaginarse a Sasori, ni siquiera a Deidara tan lastimado como el mensajero que seguía le había advertido. El mensaje había sido apenas un par de frases dichas a medias por falta de aliento antes de que lo apurara para correr a la enfermería. Se suponía que alguno de sus compañeros de "equipo" estaba herido, lleno de sangre y en peligro de muerte. O al menos eso era lo que había entendido.

Y ahí estaban, él caminando con excesiva tranquilidad mientras el menor apretaba los labios en un intento por no gritarle que se apresurara.

Cuando llegaron al edificio cuyas instalaciones se asemejaban a un pequeño hospital, Itachi se detuvo bruscamente llevando su mirada hacia el lado derecho de la estructura. Las cortinas ondeaban hacia el exterior a través de una de las ventanas abiertas pero no había sido ese detalle lo que llamó su atención. Había alguien en ese cuarto… alguien _vivo_. Dio un par de pasos tratando de encontrarle forma a la débil presencia de chakra pero no podía identificarlo. Caminó un poco más rápido haciendo a un lado a su pequeño guía, en parte aliviado por saber que no se trataba ni de Naruto ni de su hermano pero tenía que asegurarse. ¿Por qué no había notado su presencia antes?

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, era obvio que nadie visitaría el hospital hasta que empezaran los enfrentamientos. No le hubiera sido difícil encontrar la única habitación ocupada pero tampoco resultó un problema siguiendo la presencia. Al llegar al final del pasillo encontró la puerta abierta, deteniendo su impulsiva carrera de golpe al ver al moreno que parecía dormir. Tal y como supuso, no lo conocía, pero definitivamente era un shinobi. Y más increíble aún, era su parecido con Sasuke, incluso pasaría como un Uchiha pero él se preciaba de conocer a todos los de su clan. Vivos o muertos…

Frunció el ceño girando el rostro lentamente hacia a la derecha, hacia Madara, que esperaba de pie un tanto alejado de la cama. Con los brazos cruzados y una sencilla mueca que sería una sonrisa si Itachi no la hubiera visto antes. Apretó los puños con fuerza negándose a aceptar que lo había tomado por sorpresa. ¡Cómo era posible que no pudiera sentir su chakra!

– Estoy seguro que no lo conoces –comenzó visiblemente divertido con algo que Itachi no entendía. Su mirada no se apartaba del rostro cansado de Sai– lo cierto es que yo tampoco. Lo he visto en un par de ocasiones, no parece una amenaza. Para su desgracia, cayó en tu trampa –le dirigió una mirada despectiva a Itachi quien se mantuvo impasible preparándose para un ataque.

– Igual que tú.

– No te confundas –lo encaró volviendo la calma a su rostro– eres apenas un recuerdo de lo que fuiste. Estoy seguro que desaparecerás antes de que todo termine –Sai se removió agitando la cabeza mientras la expresión de dolor se acentuaba en su rostro– ¿lo ves? –dijo apuntando con un dedo hacia la cabeza de Sai– es como un juego de niños. Solo un poco más y estará muerto…

Apenas terminó la frase, Itachi se acercó a la cama en el lado opuesto, apoyando su mano sobre la frente de Sai. Ejerció una leve presión con su chakra y un par de segundos después la respiración del moreno inconsciente volvió a regularse. Levantó la cabeza encarando al mayor, para su sorpresa sus ojos seguían siendo negros, y aunque no lo sabía con exactitud comprendía la magnitud del poder de Madara. Capaz de crear una ilusión dentro de alguien que ya estaba atrapado en una.

– Sasuke, el jinchuriki del kyubi, este chico, Kakashi y una chica de cabello rosa –enumeró esperando una reacción en Itachi que nunca llego– ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que hiciste, ¿cierto? –Itachi apretó los dientes negándose a aceptar lo obvio, pero no comprendía a dónde quería llegar– casi lo olvidaba –continuo– el kyubi, también. Me pregunto si fue obra de Sasuke…

– Le mentiste –murmuró sin poder contenerse– no era parte del trato. Se suponía que Sasuke estaría fuera de todo.

– Eso no fue mi culpa. Tú mataste a su clan –sonrió– pero eso ya no importa. _Alguien_ consiguió el imposible de liberar al kyubi. Si el jutsu termina… –volvió a levantar su mano apuntando a Itachi quien activó su sharingan en un acto reflejo. Madara dejo de sonreír mientras giraba su mano hacia la izquierda justo en el momento en que el chico que había acompañado a Itachi apareció en la puerta. Éste se distrajo mirando un segundo al niño antes de que su cabello castaño se volviera negro y su estatura disminuyera.

La sangre se heló en sus venas al ver al Sasuke a quien había arrebatado a su familia, siendo apenas un niño. Desvío la mirada concentrándose en atacar a Madara pero se vio obligado a mirar al pequeño de nuevo al escuchar el golpe y el grito ahogado que precedió la muerte del falso Sasuke. Trató de mantenerse impasible pero Madara había dado un golpe que no podía ignorar tan fácilmente.

– Pudiste intervenir en cualquier momento, si no lo hiciste significa que planeas algo. ¿Tiene que ver con Sasuke? ¿Quizá Naruto? O… –miró a Itachi quien permanecía con la cabeza agachada– no tiene recuerdos.

Sus palabras marcaron un silencio que cubrió a Itachi con una sensación ajena, hacia tanto tiempo que no la sentía…

El sonido de pasos que se acercaban desde el corredor los distrajo un momento antes que Madara volviera a sonreír abandonando la habitación. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta con toda intención de pisar el cuerpo del Sasuke que había muerto pero apenas lo rozó con el pie el bulto desapareció sin dejar rastro de la sangre que había manchado el piso. Se alejó sin prisas sabiendo que Itachi seguía sus movimientos hasta que desapareció al girar en la salida en dirección contraria de donde se escuchaba el bullicio. Itachi se abstuvo de perseguirlo al notar que su chakra se desvanecía, miró sus manos considerando la posibilidad de terminar el jutsu. Por un momento la descabellada idea de liberar a Sasuke, aunque no supiera ni la mitad de si mismo, parecía mil veces mejor que entregárselo a Madara. _Otra vez_. Junto sus manos concentrando su chakra justo en el momento en que Naruto cruzó la puerta, deteniéndose un segundo frente a él pero enseguida se giró hacia la cama.

– ¡Sai! –gritó apoyándose en sus hombros para sacudirlo ligeramente– ¿qué fue lo que paso? –miró al Uchiha quien lucía una mirada perdida, ignorando la pregunta del rubio.

– Él no va a… –"despertar" pensó, tratando de imaginar el daño psicológico que había sufrido por Madara.

– Itachi… –Naruto se mordió el labio alejándose de Sai para encararlo. No quería decirlo pero no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que el Uchiha era responsable. Lo único que sabía era que _alguien_ había atacado a Sai pero nadie sabía quién. Él acababa de enterarse pero…– ¿por qué estás aquí? –Itachi lo miró soportando su mirada por interminables segundos hasta que comprendió a dónde quería llegar. No pudo evitar la sonrisa cansada ante la ironía.

Ahora se sentía culpable por el breve momento de debilidad que había mostrado ante Madara. En su defensa diría que el mayor de los Uchiha siempre había sido un gran manipulador. Pero si había algo que ni él, con todo su poder, podría controlar, eso sería el tiempo. En ese momento lo estaban enfrentando, no había forma de detenerlo, ni al pasado ni al presente. Pero al menos el futuro…

– El enemigo de Sasuke soy yo –terció recuperando su acostumbrado semblante. Naruto dio un leve respingo sintiendo un curioso déjàvu– y mi enemigo es Madara. Ya que tenemos un enemigo en común tal vez podamos trabajar juntos. Al menos hasta logre liberar a Sasuke… liberar a ambos.

– ¿Fue… Madara? ¿Él lo hizo? Pero, no sentí su chakra… –detuvo sus palabras al recordar que hacía escasos minutos tampoco había sentido el chakra del kyubi. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidarse de si mismo por un momento– ¿Él estará bien? –murmuró volviendo al lado de Sai.

– No lo sé… –era la mejor forma de decirle pero… se olvidó de todo lo que sabía sobre el asunto cuando sintió un ligero cambio en el chakra de Naruto. Mientras el rubio apoyaba las manos sobre el pecho de Sai, su mirada era pura concentración mientras su chakra subía y bajaba como si buscara algo.

Estando a distancia, Itachi no podía asegurarlo pero no había forma de que el corazón de Sai estuviera latiendo y aún así pudo ver el momento en que su pecho se levantó antes de bajar con el rítmico paso de la respiración. Naruto lo había forzado a despertar como si estuvieran en la realidad. Un momento después abrió los ojos revelando una mirada perdida que no enfocaba nada. Fue todo lo que Itachi resistió antes de abandonar la habitación, preguntándose si no le había dado demasiado poder al rubio.

Cuando cruzó el pasillo se encontró con Sasuke a una distancia considerable apoyado contra la pared. No parecía tener intenciones de seguir a Naruto, pero obviamente tampoco se movería de ahí sin él. Itachi se detuvo antes de llegar a su lado volviendo a preguntarse, ¿cuál sería la mejor forma de proteger a su hermano? Por un momento, incluso pensó que mantenerlo cerca de Naruto no era la mejor opción.

– ¿Por qué no lo mataste? –preguntó llamando la atención de Sasuke que apenas se molestó en dirigirle una mirada– ¿por qué no mataste a Naruto?

Una vez más, Itachi estaba pisando terreno peligroso, y lo supo cuando enfrentó los ojos de su hermano. Sasuke mantuvo su expresión impasible pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por no estallar. Sentía que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento, se aferraba al inconsciente pensamiento de no recordar, no debía ir más allá de lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Su hermano vestía un atuendo oscuro, la espada que sobresalía tras su espalda… ese día… esa noche, él… Un sabor amargo llenó su boca cuando el aire se impregnó con un olor a sangre. Era demasiada sangre, su familia…

Desvío la mirada. _No quería recordar_. Había algo que se hacía más grande dentro de si pero _no debía recordar_.

– Te lo dije –siseo mostrando su sharingan– eres débil. Te falta odio, por eso…

– ¡No seré como tú! –gritó con la cabeza inclinada cubriendo sus ojos con el cabello. Sus puños temblaban con fuerza.

– Entonces deja de perder el tiempo.

Sasuke trato de ignorar sus palabras, sin dejar de mirar algún punto lejano donde el recuerdo de Naruto se hizo presente.

– Itachi –Kakashi apareció frente a ellos, visiblemente sorprendido por la escena. El mayor de los Uchiha se adelantó evitando que Kakashi viera el conflicto en que Sasuke estaba atrapado– que extraña coincidencia.

– Escuché que uno de tus estudiantes se lesionó. Por un momento temí que se tratara de Sasuke.

– Que rápido vuelan las noticias. Creo que no debo subestimar las dimensiones de este lugar.

– Todos esperan ganar. Es normal buscar cualquier oportunidad –sonrió compartiendo la sonrisa falsa de Kakashi.

– Pero estoy seguro que alguien como tú no cambiaría su estrategia original solo por un par de rumores.

– Creí que tendría la oportunidad de dar la sorpresa esta tarde. Pero veo que ya lo sabes.

– Por supuesto. Es mi deber informarme sobre los entrenadores de cada equipo. Supongo que solo las secundarias elegirían un maestro.

– Si. Ningún maestro quiso lidiar con Deidara.

– Yo tampoco lo haría.

Un momento de incómodo silencio precedió la repentina carcajada de Kakashi, Itachi apenas sonrió retomando su camino.

– Debo retirarme. Mi equipo es tan pequeño que se desaparece a la menor oportunidad.

– Y deben cuidarse. Quien sea responsable de lo que le paso a mi estudiante debe estar muy aburrido.

– Yo diría que es un intruso.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo mientras se alejaba captando su última frase. Si hablaba de un intruso, ese podría ser el kyubi.

– ¿Piensas quedarte aquí? –Kakashi lo miró imaginando que había interrumpido una típica pelea entre hermanos.

– No. Y supongo que vienes a sacar a Naruto.

– ¿Está dentro? –bufo retomando su camino– demonios, en cuanto lo vea voy a arrojarlo por la ventana.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Naruto paso largos minutos temiendo que algo realmente malo le hubiera pasado a Sai cuando su única reacción fue mirarlo. Sostuvo su mirada atenta a él por un largo rato preguntándole cómo se sentía y qué había pasado, hasta que finalmente el moreno dejo escapar el aire, que al parecer contuvo, en un profundo suspiro. Volvió a quedarse muy quieto, esta vez con los ojos cerrados. Sin decir una palabra levantó los brazos mirando sus manos mostrando a Naruto los amplios vendajes que las cubrían. En la izquierda se podía ver una diminuta mancha roja en el dorso, sus dedos temblaron antes el esfuerzo que intentaba por cerrar las manos. Bufo con fastidio dejando caer ambas extremidades a los lados de su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué… fue lo que paso? –murmuró el rubio tras cansarse de esperar. El mutismo de Sai empezaba a carcomer su paciencia pero no quería gritarle a alguien que parecía tan turbado. Miró de reojo la mancha de sangre en su mano que había vuelto a crecer. No podía imaginar cuánto dolía o qué tan grave era la herida bajo las vendas pero no parecía ser importante para Sai.

– El kyubi –dijo carraspeando. Su voz era apenas un sonido seco.

Naruto frunció el ceño sin comprender. Eso no coincidía con lo que Itachi le había dicho. Alborotó su cabello en un gesto inconsciente, no quería seguir dudando del Uchiha pero él mismo parecía esforzarse por lograr lo contrario.

– Lo siento –dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo– por alguna razón el kyubi esta libre. No creí que fuera capaz de atacar a alguien –Sai lo miró de reojo, por primera vez dirigiéndose a él con la máscara fría que usaba con todos.

– Eso es imposible –volvió a mirar el techo cuando Naruto levantó la cabeza– un sello creado por el Yondaime no puede ser destruido con un genjutsu. No tengo idea de las habilidades de los Uchiha pero dudo que sean capaces.

– Pero, él esta aquí. Si pudo atacarte, incluso tiene una forma, ¿cierto?

– Más que una forma… –cerró los ojos un momento sintiéndose culpable por traicionar a Naruto. De un modo indirecto había dudado de él al confundirlo con el kyubi. Lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera podía decírselo– es idéntico a ti… eso significa que no es un ser independiente. Aún esta atado a ti. Quizá por eso no pudo matarme… –volvió a interrumpir sus palabras recordando el momento antes de perder la consciencia– había alguien más, ¿cierto? Pude sentir la presencia de alguien antes de que el kyubi me matara pero… no estoy seguro de quién era…

– Tal vez era Itachi.

– Itachi… ¿el hermano de Sasuke? –finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo– pero él no tiene chakra…

– ¿De qué hablas? Él sabía del genjutsu mucho antes de que Sasuke o yo recordáramos algo. Incluso me hablo sobre ello, y en ese momento no tenía idea de lo que decía –sonrió divagando– aún ahora pero...

– Espera –interrumpió tratando de levantarse pero apenas pudo sostenerse con los codos cuando sus manos le fallaron. La mano derecha empezó a cubrirse con pequeñas manchas de sangre mientras la otra ya lucía un color alarmante.

– Quédate recostado. Solo estás abriendo las heridas.

– Olvídate de eso –terció haciendo un nuevo intento a lo que Naruto finalmente cedió ayudándolo a apoyarse contra el respaldo de la cama– se supone que estás heridas son falsas.

– No creo que esa sangre sea muy falsa –comentó frunciendo el ceño. Ese simple gesto disipo lo último de coraje que le quedaba a Sai. Casi había olvidado la sinceridad de Naruto. Estaba seguro que se preocupaba por él en la misma medida en que se preocupaba por todos los que conocía pero al menos quería disfrutar de esa sensación. Aunque no fuera completamente para él.

– ¿Recuerdas la cinta de Konoha que te di? –el rubio asintió– ni siquiera te la di yo, tú la creaste. Por alguna extraña razón tienes una fuerte habilidad para alterar el genjutsu, aunque no eres el creador.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –sonrió con un gesto presuntuoso.

– Porque eres tú –le devolvió la sonrisa– llegué a la conclusión de que la influencia de Sasuke no puede ser tan grande. Quiero creer que eres más fuerte que él, con todo y la horrible persona que es –levantó su mano con algo de torpeza hasta rozar la de Naruto. No podía sujetarla como hubiera querido pero el rubio entendió aferrándola sin hacer demasiada presión– piensa que la herida no existe.

– No creo que eso funcione.

– Ya lo sé –dijo cerrando los ojos– pero al menos ayuda a que el dolor se vaya.

Naruto permaneció todo lo quieto que pudo y aunque su corazón había empezado a latir con una extraña rapidez, contuvo la respiración pensando en una forma de alejarse sin parecer grosero. Luego de un momento sintió una ligera presión en su mano. Bajó la mirada solo para cerciorarse que la mano de Sai se había movido, apenas un par de dedos pero había podido cerrarse contra su piel. Dejó escapar el aire muy despacio sonriendo sin pensarlo.

– Aunque el sello del Yondaime no este roto creo que esta lo suficientemente débil para permitir que el kyubi tenga cierta libertad –murmuró volviendo a tener la mirada de Sai sobre él, lentamente separaron sus manos mientras la expresión del moreno se ensombrecía.

– Debe haber un modo en que puedas devolverlo a su lugar… pero hay otro asunto que me preocupa, ¿estás seguro que Itachi es _real_? Sé que la última vez que lo vi no tenía chakra.

– Lo haces sonar como si fuera un impostor –murmuró torciendo la boca.

– ¿No se supone que Itachi esta muerto?

Al segundo siguiente de decirlo Sai se arrepintió pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Naruto retrocedió un par de pasos dejándose llevar por sus palabras. _Era eso_. Itachi estaba muerto. Cerró los ojos recordando el día que supo de la muerte de Itachi. Ese día se suponía que la venganza de Sasuke había terminado, ese sería el final de su camino. Se suponía que después de eso volvería a Konoha. Era lógico que olvidara todo el odio que había manipulado sus acciones. Pero… también había sido obvio pensar que un camino tan oscuro no podía llevarlo de regreso a la luz.

De nuevo el paisaje de nieve se abrió camino entre sus recuerdos llevándolo a un día, quizá no muy lejano en que supo que la vida de Sasuke se les escapaba de las manos. Estaba dejando de ser su amigo para convertirse en algo desconocido...

_Debía hablar con él. Necesita saber en qué estaba pensando…_

Sus pies se movieron sin pensarlo olvidándose del lugar en donde estaba. Sai intentó detenerlo pero no fue necesario cuando el rubio casi golpea a Kakashi quien acababa de entrar. Su mirada azul aún seguía siendo un vacío entre sus recuerdos y pensamientos, _aún podía sentir la capa blanca con la que se protegía del frío_. Poco a poco volvió en si mirando al mayor. Entonces sus ideas volvieron a acomodarse. Si Itachi estaba muerto ¿cómo era posible que caminara entre ellos? Si era el verdadero Itachi Uchiha, ¿cómo podía estar _vivo_?

Su mirada se desvío de Kakashi hacia la persona detrás de él, el mayor murmuró algo que ni siquiera escuchó, solo podía ver a Sasuke, de pie en el umbral de la puerta mirándolo con una expresión que no pudo descifrar. Eso lo hizo reaccionar. Ignoró a Kakashi pasando a su lado, y no dio oportunidad a que el moreno se quejara antes de tomarlo por el brazo, empujándolo lejos de la habitación donde el jounin ya había empezado un discurso que solo Sai escucharía.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Naruto caminó lo que parecía un corredor interminable sin dejar de apretar la mano de Sasuke. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde ir pero tampoco quería detenerse, no podía encontrar una excusa para las palabras de Sai. En el caso, prácticamente obvio, de que Sasuke lo hubiera escuchado solo le quedaba admitir que sabía sobre la muerte de Itachi, la de su clan, la razón del infierno que era su vida. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo se suponía que podía explicar todo? ¿Cómo decirle por qué lo había ocultado…?

Sintió un repentino tirón cuando Sasuke se negó a seguir caminando, entonces no le quedo más remedio que desistir. Pero no pudo mirarlo. Soltó su mano sintiendo una brecha que empezaba a formarse entre ellos. _La persona desconocida empezaba a emerger_. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Bajó la cabeza dejando que su cabello cubriera sus ojos y lentamente giró para enfrentar al Uchiha.

– Esta muerto –terció Sasuke mirando el cabello rubio que no se movió. Naruto se inclinó un poco más mordiéndose el labio, no le gustaba el tono que estaba usando el otro. Ya lo había escuchado _antes_ y de nuevo volvía a helarle la sangre– tú lo sabías –estaba a poco de abrirse el labio, sus manos empezaron a temblar pero no sabía qué decir. Sasuke acortó la distancia tomando su rostro en un gesto brusco para obligarlo a mirarlo– ¿hay algo más que no me has dicho?

Cuando Naruto lo miró supo que no todo estaba perdido. En realidad Sasuke no estaba molesto, más bien parecía dolido. Apesar de lo que su voz dijera sus ojos reflejaban el conflicto que estaba librando, una vez más. Entonces se sintió peor. Hubiera agradecido un puñetazo o una sarta de gritos que terminaran en una típica pelea. Algo que pudiera manejar pero…

Muy lentamente como si alguien le vertiera un vaso de agua sobre la cabeza, sintió un frío que recorrió su espalda. Sintió sus músculos relajarse al comprender. No estaban en medio de una pelea, no buscaban un culpable, ni siquiera hablaban de traiciones. No existía ninguna de las razones que en el mundo ninja los obligaron a separarse. Todo lo que Sasuke necesitaba era confiar. Y por primera vez lo estaba pidiendo. A él, al desastroso que siempre dijo odiar.

Sonrió apoyando una mano sobre la de Sasuke que aún se aferraba a su rostro. _Tenía una oportunidad para cambiar su destino_. Era gracioso, casi parecía una oportunidad creada.

– No lo sé –retiró su mano al mismo tiempo que el moreno– todo lo que hay en mi cabeza es un montón de imágenes difusas. No quiero hablarte de algo que ni siquiera entiendo –y no era una mentira. Realmente no sabía la verdad detrás de los Uchiha. Por un segundo vio una imagen de él e Itachi, en medio de un bosque, parecían hablar de algo pero no quiso dejarse llevar por el recuerdo– tal vez, si Itachi esta aquí, vivo o muerto, ¿no crees que quizá tenga algo que decirte? –se llevó una mano a la cabeza alborotando su cabello– creo que no lo conozco lo suficiente para opinar pero parece que se toma muy en serio su papel de hermano mayor.

La mirada de Sasuke perdió su tensa expresión para quedarse en silencio, solo mirando los exagerados ademanes con que Naruto se expresaba. _Era tan normal estar juntos_. Aunque solo hablaran, o compartieran el tiempo, aunque lo pasaran peleando. Nunca imaginó algo más que la extraña amistad que compartían pero ahora no podía imaginar algo diferente.

Sabiendo que el rubio nunca se callaría sino hacía algo drástico lo cubrió con sus brazos aferrándolo en un abrazo que logro su objetivo. Naruto dejo de balbucear preguntando por su repentino cambio de actitud pero Sasuke se permitió disfrutar de la calma que lo rodeaba. Cerró los ojos escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Naruto sin decir nada, aspirando su aroma, preguntándose por qué todo era tan complicado.

Ahora no podría descansar hasta saber qué tramaba Itachi. ¿Por qué no dejaba de atosigarlo sobre el asunto del odio y al mismo tiempo se comportaba como un hermano? Incluso Naruto defendía esa posición y finalmente… ¿estaba muerto?

Mientras mantuvo los ojos cerrados pudo escuchar el sonido de la lluvia, _volvía a llover_, y lo único que podía pensar era que Itachi, su hermano, estaba…

– ¡Al fin los encuentro! –apenas escucharon la voz, Naruto lo empujó manteniendo su distancia mientras Gaara se acercaba. Y al ver el rostro levemente sonrojado del rubio, Sasuke sonrió triunfante tomando su mano. Mientras forcejaban discretamente, uno por separarse y el otro por evitarlo, Gaara llegó junto a ellos sin dar mayor atención al gesto– ¿dónde esta Kakashi-sensei?

– En la habitación de Sai –sonrió Naruto entre dientes.

– ¿Él esta bien? –Naruto dejo de moverse al recordar la situación en que se encontraban.

– Creo que no –murmuró– aunque parece muy optimista.

– Eso es malo. ¿Crees que afecte su participación? –Naruto no respondió pero su expresión decía más de lo que se atrevía a hablar. Estaba seguro que ni a él ni a Sai les preocupaba la competencia pero su inquietud surgía de un problema más grave que el Gaara frente a él no entendería– Asuma-sensei y Gai-sensei están ayudando a Hinata para que cambie lugar con Sai hoy pero si él esta demasiado grave…

– No te preocupes, seguro que para mañana estará mejor. No creo que Kakashi-sensei quiera perder la oportunidad…

– Sai esta fuera –terció la impasible voz de Kakashi uniéndose a la conversación. No parecía tan enojado como hubieran esperado pero sus palabras no daban opción a réplica.

– Pero acabo de verlo, él esta bien –Naruto estuvo a punto de golpearse por insistir con el tema, pero no podía controlar sus reacciones impulsivas.

– Y no voy a arriesgarme a que empeore. Si alguien lo quería fuera de la competencia ya lo esta.

– ¿Eso no le daría una idea equivocada a quien lo haya hecho? –intervino Gaara– si le funciona una vez lo intentara de nuevo.

– Entonces espero que todos sean más cuidados –les dirigió una mirada fulminante tanto al pelirrojo como a Sasuke.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Luego de la ceremonia de bienvenida no hubo más formalismos que empezar directamente con las competencias. La primera etapa de arquería dividía a los participantes en dos grupos, el primero para esa tarde y el segundo a la mañana siguiente. Cada competidor tendría diez tiros libres hacía una diana que aumentaría la distancia cada dos intentos; los primeros 7 en fallar estarían fuera, si al final quedaban más de 8 se descalificarían a los sobrantes por puntuación. La diana tenía marcas del 5 al 10, lo que equivalía a seis franjas de diferentes colores.

Los primeros tres competidores en entrar al campo fallaron entre el tercer y cuarto cambio de la diana. Así, los siguientes tres ocuparon sus respectivas posiciones.

El campo abierto donde se llevaba acabo el evento dio oportunidad a que los asistentes y más de un entrenador presenciarían los progresos. Así fue como Naruto vio a los equipos descalificados que abandonaban el lugar sin mayor problema. Por un momento permaneció ensimismado ante las habilidades de otros alumnos. Ni siquiera pudo reprimir la idea de que él no hubiera podido igualarse, apesar de los esfuerzos de Sai y Hinata por mejorar las habilidades tanto suyas como de Lee era obvio que él no pertenecía a ese _lugar_, todo lo que tenía en su vida era ser un shinobi. Sonrió cuando vio a Hinata ocupar su lugar entre el siguiente grupo de 3. Una persona que apesar de su apariencia no era la Hinata que él conocía.

Dejo de mirar el campo cuando Kakashi paso a su lado llamando a alguien a base de señas, Sakura e Ino se le unieron y entonces pudo ver a los recién llegados. Se levantó de golpe sonriendo al ver a Kiba y Shino. Kakashi intercepto al segundo dejando que Kiba pasara de largo hacia Naruto.

– No puedo creer que te las ingeniaste para llegar hasta aquí –sonrió Kiba golpeando el hombro de Naruto.

– Fue una sorpresa hasta para mí –dijo alborotando su cabello. Sonrió al ver a Akamaru, caminando muy cerca de Kiba, como de costumbre.

– Escuché que te lastimaste –comentó mirando detrás de Naruto.

– ¿Y vinieron solo por eso? –dijo Sai mirándolo de reojo con su eterna sonrisa falsa.

– Fue idea de Kakashi, aunque debíamos llegar mañana dijo que era una emergencia y mi madre acepto traernos –apoyó un dedo bajo la nariz– en realidad nadie me llamo pero…

– Solo querías una excusa para venir –apuntó Naruto mirándolo con malicia.

– ¡No puedes criticarme, hiciste lo mismo!

– A mí si me invitaron. Sakura-chan me lo pidió.

– Y también te dije que nada de peleas –terció la pelirosa acercándose junto a Shino y Kakashi.

– Shino conoce un remedio que podría ayudarte –explicó Kakashi dirigiéndose a Sai.

– Creí que estaba fuera.

– Digamos que todavía no estamos derrotados.

El grito de TenTen los tomó por sorpresa cuando la chica empezó a dar saltos vitoreando a Hinata. Su marcador contaba seis tiros y la diana se alejó un poco más. A su lado la segunda competidora había quedado descalificada, pero la tercera acababa de lograr su sexto tiro. Una chica de cabello morado y una curiosa flor blanca sosteniendo un mechón cuyo indicador decía Konan.

Naruto se acercó al lado de TenTen sin dejar de mirar a Konan. La chica se preparaba para su siguiente tiro pero no era eso lo que lo intrigaba. Ella era… _sabía que la conocía_. Esa flor en su cabello… _era de papel_. Cerró los ojos recordando un gran ramo de flores muy similares a esa. Él las había recibido de una chica… de Konan. Podía recordar ese día en medio de un campo destrozado, rodeados por escombros de tierra y sintiendo el cuerpo destrozado, _otra vez_. Alguien había muerto… él… ellos habían peleado contra alguien que yacía en el suelo pero estaba envuelto con papel. No podía recordar su rostro.

_Los sueños de ambos han sido pasados a ti…_

Recordó Konoha, la enorme aldea donde había nacido y al segundo siguiente esta se desmoronó mostrando un pasaje vacío, solo había piedras y escombros. Las personas… Konoha había sido destruida. Apretó sus puños con fuerza recordando ese dolor.

…_ahora tú reencarnarás sus sueños… _

La voz de Konan se mezcló con los vagos recuerdos de una pelea. Había siete de _ellos_, cada uno prácticamente inmortal, Tsunade oba-chan estaba ahí pero no podía permitir que la matarán. _Esa era su batalla_. Debía hacerlo por ero-sennin, debía pelear contra el asesino de su maestro. Apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos pero no pudo evitar que algunas resbalaran por sus mejillas._ Jiraiya estaba muerto_. El dolor que sintió estuvo a punto de hacerlo gritar pero se mordió los labios tratando de contener el temblor en sus hombros, las lágrimas seguían cayendo y no podía evitarlo. _Estaba muerto_. La persona que pudo haber considerado un padre…

_Nagato puso su fe en ti, así que yo también…_

_¿Quién era Nagato?_

Solo podía pensar en vengarse. Jamás volvería a ver a ero-sennin pero su muerte no podía quedarse así. Debía… debía…

Por primera vez comprendió el dolor que Sasuke había tenido que soportar desde niño. Pero no fue hasta que peleo a muerte por un objetivo sin sentido que realmente comprendió lo que eso significaba. Apesar del dolor que lo quemaba por dentro, del odio que empezaba a formarse, del miedo y la tristeza… no podía caer en ese círculo de odio. Para destruir la cadena interminable de odio no podía usar el odio mismo como arma. No podía tomar la vida de otro que haría lo mismo con alguien más. No podía dar el dolor que sentía a nadie, sin importar quien fuera.

Nunca dejaría de extrañar a ero-sennin pero no podía convertir su recuerdo en una marca de odio y venganza…

_Está vez… ruego para que seas la flor de la esperanza que nunca se marchita._

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos las lágrimas se detuvieron pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado. Prácticamente había revivido la pelea y todo lo que ocurrió después de ella. Se apoyó en el barandal que separaba a los espectadores del resto del campo. Konan se veía un poco diferente, sabía por la ausencia de su chakra que no era la misma pero no pudo negarse la alegría de verla. Luego de _ese día_ no supo que fue de ella.

Sintió una intensa mirada tras él y se apresuró a limpiarse el rostro con un movimiento brusco. Contó un par de segundos para tomar aire y se giró enfrentando a Sai. El moreno tendía sus manos hacia Shino quien se apresuraba con un tratamiento bastante extraño. Parecía un montón de semillas lo que frotaba sobre las manos de Sai, oscuras y con ese pequeño tamaño daban la impresión de insectos. Naruto sonrió divertido confundiendo aún más a Sai, quien estaba seguro de haberlo visto llorar.

El noveno tiro de Konan dio justo en el centro sumando diez puntos más a su cuenta y los comentarios frustrados de TenTen parecían mantener al resto del equipo al tanto del encuentro. Incluso el resto de participantes que esperaban turno parecían inquietos por la puntuación. Hinata se preparó para su último tiro e increíblemente no parecía nerviosa. TenTen empezó su rutina de saltos y algún grito de victoria cuando el sonido de un pequeño estallido cortó su voz. Muchos buscaron el motivo de la interrupción pero los pocos que lo notaron empezaron a esparcir murmullos y cuando Hinata soltó el arco se dio por hecho lo que había sucedido.

Naruto fue el primero en saltar la valla corriendo hacia Hinata, seguido no muy lejos por Kakashi y Asuma. Gai se quedo evitando que el resto los siguieran. El silencio duró apenas unos segundos antes que el encargado de dirigir el evento pidiera orden por el altavoz. Se escucharon murmullos que pronto aumentaron de tono mientras la enfermera de guardia se acercaba al campo.

Hinata presionaba su mano derecha, aferrada con la otra fuertemente contra su pecho. Para cuando Naruto llegó a su lado hincándose para llamar su atención, la mano de la chica ya había empezado a sangrar a través de sus dedos. Naruto acercó una mano a su rostro notando el rasguño que cruzaba su mejilla, no sangraba pero se veía demasiado doloroso.

– Hinata –llamó deteniendo sus intenciones cuando la chica lo miró.

– Lo siento –sollozó, apesar del dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro no había lágrimas en sus ojos– no sé que…

– No te preocupes, fue un accidente. Pero tenemos que revisar esto –sonrió tratando de tomar su mano. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo qué había pasado pero no tenía sentido hablarlo en ese momento. Hinata asintió tratando de estirar su mano pero la impresión de tanta sangre volvió a bloquearla– tranquila, no creo que sea grave…

Justo en ese momento llegó Kakashi tendiendo un botiquín de primeros auxilios, empujó a un lado a Naruto e hizo su propio intento por atender la lesión. Asuma llegó un poco después con la intención de alejar a Naruto pero cuando vio la mano de Hinata sujetando la camisa del rubio supo que no lograría nada insistiendo. La enfermera se sumó al pequeño grupo al mismo tiempo que se anunciaba por altavoz la descalificación de Hinata.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Sai miraba el ir y venir de Naruto, caminando de un lado a otro del pasillo con una expresión en el rostro que estaba a punto de destrozar sus nervios. Su calma paso a la frustración y ahora estaba conteniéndose para no gritarle. No podía entender su preocupación por alguien que ni siquiera era real, ya no se dijera _vivo_. Tampoco conocía a Hinata la kunoichi pero si se parecía aunque fuera un poco a la que ahora veían, ya podía anotarla en su lista de personas indeseables. Era una chica desesperante, torpe y con una obsesiva adoración por Naruto que era lo que más le molestaba.

Miró sus manos vendadas asegurándose que la sensibilidad había vuelto un poco, ya podía cerrar los dedos un poco más. Estaba seguro que no tardarían en curarse. Resultaba curioso que ahora Hinata compartiera su mismo problema. ¿Por qué las manos? ¿Era una acción premeditada o simple casualidad? Si fuera lo primero no tendría sentido lastimar a Hinata. A menos que el agresor, ya fuera el kyubi o Madara, solo estuviera divirtiéndose con ellos.

Levantó la cabeza contando, quizá, la décima vuelta de Naruto. Realmente _alguien_ debía estarse divirtiendo.

Kakashi salió del cuarto de revisiones encontrando a Sakura, Ino, TenTen y Gai, quienes lo asaltaron a preguntas creando una pequeña conmoción que Naruto aprovechó para escabullirse a la habitación. Sai ni siquiera hizo el intento por detenerlo o seguirlo, se acomodó un poco mejor en el asiento haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo por mantener la calma. En algún momento se encontró preguntándose ¿cómo lidiaría Sasuke con ello?

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

– Hinata… –murmuró Naruto acercándose con cautela. La chica esperaba sentada en una camilla mientras una enfermera terminaba de ajustar sus vendajes. Cuando la mujer se giró para ver al rubio sonrió de un modo que detuvo sus pasos– solo quería saber…

– No te preocupes –se volvió continuando su trabajo– es una herida un poco profunda pero pudimos detener la hemorragia. Tardara un poco en curarse –cerró el vendaje y se puso de pie mirándolos– si la cuidas bien, ni siquiera quedará marca –Hinata se sonrojó tratando de arreglar el malentendido pero Naruto solo frunció el ceño sin comprender– voy a preparar la pomada –ensanchó su sonrisa dejándolos solos.

Naruto la observó hasta que se alejó en la puerta contigua, luego se giró hacia Hinata quien se quedó callada mirando el suelo. Sabía que su preocupación era innecesaria pero no podía evitarlo, si veía en esa _falsa persona_ a una buena amiga de la infancia, no podía evitar el recuerdo. _Ella_…

Entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de mirar a la Hinata que balbuceaba con las mejillas sonrojadas. No era la primera vez que eso pasaba pero… el recuerdo de una pequeña Hinata con el cabello más corto y un atuendo café se repitió en su mente varias veces. _Siempre era así_. Hinata _siempre_ parecía muy nerviosa, era demasiado tímida, pero también sabía el gran poder que escondía. En cada uno de los momentos en que la recordó, siempre balbuceaba y apenas podía decir su nombre perdía el habla irremediablemente.

_La vio_ pelear contra Neji y ganar, no el combate sino una lección aún más importante. Ese día conoció la verdadera fuerza de la pequeña Hinata. Luego de ese día solo la vio crecer, siempre caminando hacia adelante. Pero nunca dejo su timidez… excepto ese día…

El nombre de Pain volvió a brillar en su mente pero el dolor que volvió a sentir esta vez fue por Hinata, la chica apareció en sus recuerdos desafiando a _alguien_. Estaba decidida, aunque ambos sabían que no podría vencer, ella se negó a irse. Podía recordar su propia desesperación gritándole que se alejara pero Hinata solo sonrió y dijo…

– Me gustas, Naruto-kun.

Naruto parpadeo permitiendo que el recuerdo se guardara dentro de si mirando las mejillas sonrojadas de Hinata aunque esta vez su mirada era diferente. No era la primera vez, ya la había visto enfrentar sus propios miedos.

Un extraño hormigueo se instaló en su estómago y solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa.

Curiosamente, su único pensamiento fue por Sasuke.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

En una última muestra de confianza, Kakashi había dejado a Neji, Gaara y Sasuke en uno de los gimnasios donde prácticamente todos los equipos se habían reunido entrenando sin mayor vigilancia, preparándose para las competencias del día siguiente. Gaara había empezado el calentamiento mientras Neji preparaba su espada de bambú cuando Sasuke aprovechó sus distracciones para salir del lugar.

Había tanta gente que no le resultó difícil llegar a una de las salidas sin ser reconocido. Aunque tampoco le hubiera importado si alguien intentaba detenerlo. Solo estaba fastidiado de todo. Cansado de escuchar sobre esa realidad en la que había que fingir, molesto con su hermano y sintiendo con más fuerza las voces en su cabeza que mantenían a Naruto en una especie de dualidad. Sabía lo importante que era su presencia, ya no había lógica en negarlo, aunque definitivamente era difícil decirlo estaba seguro que Naruto lo comprendía. Era casi aterradora la forma como el rubio podía tranquilizarlo, podía alejar demonios de su mente que ni siquiera sabía que existían. O que tal vez no recordaba.

Detuvo sus pasos en mitad de ningún lugar a la sombra de un árbol. Miró entre las hojas los rayos de sol que destellaban con el viento que mecía la copa. _Fuego y viento_. Esos eran sus elementos. Irónicamente el elemento natural de Naruto podía darle mayor fuerza al suyo. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el aire que agitaba su cabello. Esa misma fuerza parecía funcionar en algo más que términos ninjas.

En algún momento de tanta tranquilidad sintió que su cuerpo perdía la fuerza dejándose caer en una especie de vacío. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos pero tampoco sintió peligro. No podía sentir personas o formas, sabía sin verlo que no había nada en el _lugar_ donde estaba cayendo. De pronto sintió que la línea que dividía el genjutsu de la realidad se perdía dejándolo en un punto sin tiempo. Hacía frío en ese lugar, no podía sentirlo pero lo _sabía_. Había mucho dolor, cada parte de su cuerpo punzaba y múltiples heridas sangraban en sus brazos y torso. Un ardor especialmente molesto surgía de su ojo izquierdo. Había sangre mermando las fuerzas de su sharingan pero era más fuerte su necesidad de… matar.

Su cuerpo empezó a volverse una masa pesada que ya no podía flotar en ese espacio oscuro pero tampoco podía abrir los ojos. No sabía donde estaba pero su cabeza empezó a llenarse con imágenes sin forma, atravesando su mente sin darle un sentido. Había _alguien_ recostado sobre una gran fuente de agua, tal vez un río o un lago, asumiendo que realmente fuera agua no tenía mucha profundidad pero la persona no se movía. Él estaba inclinado contra su cuerpo sosteniendo algo entre sus manos, muy cerca del otro. El _agua_ escurría de sus brazos, a través de sus manos _mojando_ el cuerpo de…

Todas las sensaciones desaparecieron de golpe _dejándolo_ en la realidad, inclinado contra el suelo en manos y rodillas sin dejar de toser. Le llevó varios minutos sacar el aire que había contenido, tosiendo hasta que su respiración volvió. Se llevó una mano al rostro sintiendo sus ojos arder. El sharingan que creyó _ver_ no había desaparecido y las imágenes que habían sido un simple suspiro empezaron a tomar forma dentro de su mente. _La noche volvió. _En un día de su infancia, el último. La noche más fría que podía recordar… el día que vio a Itachi, _por última vez_.

En medio de las calles oscuras del barrio Uchiha, impregnadas con el silencio de la muerte. Sus pasos resonaban como si fuera la única persona, creando un eco que se instaló en su cuerpo con la forma del miedo. Era demasiado pequeño para comprender, para estar alerta y sentir el peligro que lo rodeaba. Algo tan grande que no le permitiría estar a salvo ni en su propio hogar.

Los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, marcados por el terror y un último intento por escapar o por detener a su agresor. Solo podía ver la sangre, las formas sin vida de quienes no volvería a ver jamás. La sonrisa de su madre desapareció para siempre y el ejemplo que representaba su padre ya no volvería a ser su meta. Solo había silencio, la muerte aún era reciente. No podía hacer nada. No había hecho nada. Ahora estaba solo. Perdido en su desesperación, en su miedo, en su dolor…

_Había alguien más en esa habitación… _

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas recordando la soledad, aunque no pudo ver las marcas rojas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, el dolor en su pecho pronto se transformó en un deseo de venganza.

Venganza contra la única persona a quien realmente amaba y respetaba, alguien que no debió arrebatarle a su familia. El mismo que fingió ser un hermano, quererlo y protegerlo para arrojarlo a un mundo de desesperación donde solo existía el dolor… que no tardó en convertirse en odio.

El único responsable… debía pagar con su propia vida. Y no sería suficiente hasta que pudiera arrebatarla con sus propias manos.

Se puso de pie muy lentamente golpeado por el peso del recuerdo. Olvidó todo lo que sabía y lo que sentía, solo podía pensar en _ese_ momento, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente. Nublando su juicio hasta el punto en que ni siquiera pudo sentir la presencia de Madara, quien lo miraba un par de pasos detrás de él.

* * *

**Continuará…**

N/A: ¡Auch! . Lo siento, eso es todo lo que pensé al terminar de escribir. Creo que puedo definir este capítulo como "tenebroso", el tiempo esta corriendo hacia atrás y presiona a todos hacia el inevitable fin del genjutsu. Sip, eso explicaría un poco.

Madara acaba de aparecer, formalmente, demostrándonos lo malo que es y que todavía le queda más por decir. Itachi, ya él mismo se regaño, actuo y aún no muestra su última carta. Sai… se resiste a morir XD jejjejeje

Naruto se esta volviendo más Uzumaki ^-^ y todos sabemos lo que eso significa. Y Sasuke… a él tarde o temprano lo vamos a perder ._.

Creo que la última escena fue lo más impactante y aunque no estuvo presente de un modo directo, "vimos" a Madara en todo el capítulo. Hinata me dio tanta ternura, hay que reconocer que no se puede odiar a esa niña, aunque Sai no piense lo mismo xP

Hay un detalle en el recuerdo que tuvo Sasuke antes de lo de su hermano que esta muy ligado con el inicio del fic, espero que no lo hayan olvidado. También esta relacionado con el principio y el fin del genjutsu =D jeje, hoy me siento generosa para darles pistas. Y también para un pequeño adelanto, ya que nos acercamos al final de esta historia ^-^ ejem, ¡en el próximo capítulo sabremos finalmente quien es el creador del genjutsu! =O

¡Besos y no se olviden de los comentarios!

Yui-chan


	18. Secuencia de heridas

**- . - . -**

**Capítulo 18**

**Secuencia de heridas**

**. - . - .**

No era la primera vez que Naruto veía la exhibición de Temari pero si desde el primer momento le había causado una gran impresión, siendo un simple entrenamiento, en esta ocasión, era imposible no olvidarse de respirar con solo verla. El constante movimiento de los abanicos, que había reemplazado por piezas nuevas con tonos entre rosa, blanco y dorado; brillaban creando la ilusión de muchas luces que bailaban alrededor de la rubia. Su atuendo hacía juego con ese efecto siendo un traje de una sola pieza en apariencia sencillo pero la forma de su falda era lo que contrastaba con el siguiente movimiento de su rutina. A varios metros de distancia, Kankuro estaba situado sobre un pequeño escenario, previamente montado, cuyo fondo era una fotografía de noche con diferentes tonos oscuros que contrastaban con las rosas que el chico dejaba caer. Algunas flores completas y otros pétalos de las mismas caían a ritmo de una danza que Temari dirigía. Lanzando pequeñas cuchillas que atravesaban cada objeto clavándolas contra el escenario o haciendo que explotaran en caso de ser botones de flor.

La exhibición no duró mucho y a su vez Temari había logrado jugar con el tiempo, confundiendo incluso a los jueces quienes se tomaron un momento antes de comenzar sus anotaciones. La chica dio un último agradecimiento antes de alejarse para ayudar a Kankuro a limpiar la tarima.

Naruto suspiró al mismo tiempo que TenTen saliendo de su estupor sin darse cuenta cuando había caído en el.

– Ya que Hinata salió de la competencia solo me queda apoyarla a ella –murmuró con aire soñador– es increíble, ¿no crees? –miró a Naruto quién parecía ser el único que la escuchaba. Tras ellos, Kakashi y Gai daban sus últimos consejos a Neji quien solo asentía demasiado concentrado en si mismo como para escucharlos.

– ¿Se supone que debemos apoyar a Neji, no? –comentó sonriendo ante la mueca incómoda de la chica.

– Si… claro, eso también –volvió su atención al frente, cruzando sus brazos sobre el barandal, mientras un participante más tomaba su lugar en el centro del gimnasio.

Naruto se giró mirando la pesada atmósfera que cubría lo que quedaba del "equipo 7". Luego de perder al segundo de los cinco competidores que tenían, las esperanzas de ganar habían disminuido un tanto más, quizá lo suficiente como para que se decidieran a tirar la toalla. De algún modo, Gai había logrado, muy a su estilo, animarlos para continuar, siendo Neji el siguiente en participar. Pero justo esa mañana, al descubrir la repentina desaparición de Sasuke todo había vuelto a ponerse oscuro. Kakashi era el más pesimista de todos, y había insistido todo lo posible por convencer al resto para volver con la dignidad que les quedaba, pero ni Gai ni Asuma estuvieron de acuerdo.

Y ahí estaban. Tratando de mantener centrado a Neji, mientras Asuma continuaba el entrenamiento de Gaara. Incluso habían divido al equipo de asistentes, dejando al pelirrojo al cuidado de Sakura e Ino. TenTen no resultaba el mejor apoyo si seguía mostrándose tan interesada en otros equipos y Naruto, ni siquiera parecía estar presente.

Desde la noche anterior no había visto a Sasuke y aunque sabía que no necesitaba dormir aprovechó las horas nocturnas para descansar un poco. A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke seguía sin aparecer. Aún podía sentir su chakra, caminando de un lado a otro, a veces desapareciendo. Contuvo varias veces el impulso por seguirlo pero desistió al verse atrapado en las emociones de quienes lo rodeaban. Si Sai estuviera con él lo regañaría por ver _vida_ en quienes ni siquiera existían pero verlos esforzarse tanto… Ya fuera una creación de su mente o de quien fuera responsable, no podía ignorar algo como eso.

Así se había propuesto acompañarlos y apoyar sus deseos de ganar. Aunque, de hecho, no lo estaba haciendo muy bien…

Suspiró una vez más, adoptando una posición similar a la de TenTen aunque su mirada vagaba ausente.

– Que inusual verte tan callado –Kankuro cubrió su campo de visión pero solo cuando escuchó su voz se levantó para encararlo– creo que no va contigo.

Naruto lo observó largamente sin decir nada. Durante las últimas horas su mente parecía aferrarse cada vez más a sus verdaderos recuerdos, mostrándole a las personas que conocía tal y como eran realmente. El Kankuro frente a él, pese a no ser el verdadero, lucía el traje negro que recordaba, su rostro tenía las marcas que lo cubrían parcialmente. Mientras le sostuvo la mirada casi pudo ver la marioneta que solía cargar en su espalda pero la imagen terminó por desvanecerse.

– ¿Te sientes bien? –murmuró inclinándose un poco– escuché que tu equipo estaba teniendo problemas. Incluso Gaara parece tan apático como solía ser. Es raro ver que te rindes antes de empezar.

Atrapado en ese repentino trance, Naruto desvío la mirada recordando el mismo paisaje de nieve que últimamente ocupaba su mente. Algo muy malo había ocurrido en _ese_ lugar _ese_ día. Aún no lo sabía con certeza pero podía sentirlo, ese día _alguien_ le había dicho las mismas palabras que Kankuro recitaba ahora. Sus pensamientos volvieron hacia Sasuke pero se negó a perderse en ellos. No, ahora.

– No me he rendido –sonrió con el mismo gesto gatuno que presagiaba una de sus extrañas ideas. Kankuro ladeo el rostro asintiendo con cierta aprobación.

– A eso me refería –devolvió el gesto– tú no estás hecho para quedarte quieto. Y tampoco para rendirte. Estoy seguro que Gaara no se hubiera fiado de ti si eso no fuera cierto. Suerte, aún te queda un largo camino antes del final.

Se giró retomando su camino dejando una mueca extraña en el rostro de Naruto quien frotó ligeramente su cabello sin terminar de comprender sus palabras.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Había algo diferente flotando en ese _pequeño mundo_. Lo supo desde el momento en que despertó esa mañana. Mientras corría a través de los grandes corredores que conectaban los edificios, cruzándose con personas que no conocía, su mente evocaba el recuerdo de las calles de Konoha. Convirtiendo todo a su alrededor en una escena familiar. Por primera vez intentó encontrar a Sasuke pero como si fuera una ironía, su chakra desapareció. Mientras corría hasta internarse en la zona destinada a los entrenamientos sus preocupaciones hacia el Uchiha cambiaron deteniendo sus pasos. Justo frente al gimnasio donde Sasuke y Gaara deberían estar practicando.

Entonces supo que no podría encontrarlo.

Del mismo modo que ocurriera antes de caer en el genjutsu, volvía a perseguir a Sasuke. No podía recordarlo pero algo importante, lo suficiente para detener ese objetivo debió ocurrir antes de verse atrapado en la ilusión. Quizá, si podía recordar qué fue… tal vez ese sería el camino de regreso.

Se detuvo un momento en la entrada del gimnasio hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron al cambio de iluminación. Apenas había un par de grupos dispersos en el interior, algunos practicando y otros conversando, no había mucho ruido en el lugar, salvo por los constantes golpes sordos propios de los combates. No tardo en encontrar a Gaara, sentado en una banca, con una toalla sobre la cabeza. Sakura conversaba con Asuma un tanto retirados del pelirrojo, mientras Ino revolvía en una de las maletas.

Naruto se apresuró hacia Gaara pero aminoró el paso cuando sus recuerdos volvieron a cambiar al _jinchuriki_. Su atuendo se volvió oscuro y el enorme contenedor de arena que cargaba sobre la espalda apareció. Cuando se detuvo frente a él, también pudo ver una capa blanca que cubría parcialmente su cuerpo, el sombrero distintivo de los Kage colgaba junto al contenedor. El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza revelando el tatuaje en su frente.

– Te ves más preparado que Neji –comentó tratando de ignorar lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

– ¿Ya fue su turno?

– Aún no, pero si Gai-sensei y Kakashi-sensei lo siguen presionando va a renunciar antes de que sea.

– También te ves más tranquilo –dijo bajando la toalla a su cuello para descubrir su rostro.

– Espero que no estés pensando en la derrota. Esto todavía no se acaba –sonrió. Gaara lo miró un largo momento antes de soltar el aire en un pesado suspiro.

– Creo que desde el principio estuvo mal que cada uno tuviera un objetivo diferente. ¿Por qué te uniste al equipo?

– Sinceramente, no lo sé –ensanchó su sonrisa alborotando su cabello– pero siempre creí que éramos un buen equipo –Gaara desvío la mirada, sintiéndose culpable por haber hablado de más.

– Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo fue que termine aquí. Al menos esperaba poder enfrentar a Sasuke.

– No es un tipo tan invencible, sé que en una pelea justa podrías ganarle… –el pelirrojo sonrió sabiendo lo importante que era el Uchiha para Naruto, y por extraño que fuera, ese tipo de comentarios lo confirmaban, pero el tono de su voz, no era el de siempre. Cuando se giró hacia él, la mirada azul parecía perdida siguiendo algo que Gaara no comprendía.

– Naruto…

– ¿Dónde está Sasuke? –no pudo evitar que las palabras escaparan de sus labios. _La nieve había vuelto, rodeándolos_. Y los recuerdos se mezclaron sin que pudiera evitarlo. No pudo reprimir el quejido desesperado que fue su propia voz.

"_Sasuke ha dejado de buscarte, ha ido a la oscuridad por voluntad propia_"

No pudo escuchar las palabras del Gaara frente a él que dejo de ser el _jinchuriki_, pero la voz del Gaara que conocía hizo eco en su mente hablándole de una guerra. El kyubi y el hachibi estaban en juego, y Sasuke…

_La oscuridad en el corazón de Sasuke…_

Esa voz… debía ser de Itachi…

– Naruto –Gaara lo llamó con más fuerza, incluso captando la atención de Ino quien dejo sus labores pero no se atrevió a acercarse. El pelirrojo apoyó una mano en el hombro de Naruto alejándolo de sus recuerdos– ¿estás bien?

– Si… –murmuró sintiendo el frío que todavía calaba sus huesos.

– No te preocupes. Estoy seguro que Kakashi-sensei solo alardeaba –Naruto volvió a mirarlo sin comprender de qué hablaba así que solo pudo asentir. La opresión en su pecho amenazaba con llevarlo a la inconsciencia pero al ver la preocupación en los ojos de Gaara recordó que _no podía rendirse_– Naruto, todavía queda tiempo.

Una vez más.

Solo palabras confusas.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Sin dar una buena explicación para su comportamiento, Naruto volvió a salir corriendo hacia el gimnasio donde competiría Neji. Se sentía manipulado por una fuerza mayor que parecía divertirse con él enviándolo de un lugar a otro. Así como Kankuro no lo había dicho y supo que debía encontrarse con Gaara, la misma razón absurda lo incitaba a encontrar a Neji, tratando, al mismo tiempo, de encontrar a Sasuke. Su chakra aún no aparecía y antes de aceptar la única respuesta lógica para ello, seguiría buscándolo del modo difícil.

Hizo pausas en cada lugar donde encontraba demasiada gente, recorriendo con la mirada en busca de quien parecía empeñado en mantenerse escondido. Se detuvo por cuarta vez notando su respiración agitada y el rápido latido de su corazón. _Sabía_ que eso no era normal y tampoco era propio del jutsu. No estaba cansado, solo era preocupación, tenía miedo por Sasuke y necesitaba encontrarlo. _Hacía tanto tiempo_ desde la última vez que tuvo esa sensación. Desde el día en que Sasuke abandonó la aldea, todo su mundo cambió. Podía sentir la realidad a su alrededor que se desvanecía lentamente pero…

Tampoco podía negar a aquella curiosa vocecita que le pedía que esperara. La misma que escuchó en Kankuro, y después en Gaara…

Trató de alejar sus preocupaciones lo suficiente para centrarse en el lugar donde estaba. Ni siquiera notó el momento en que cerró los ojos pero cuando volvió a abrirlos la gente a su alrededor se había duplicado. Veía rostros ir y venir aunque una revisión rápida le dio la certeza de que Sasuke tampoco estaba entre ellos, su mirada se detuvo en un chico de cabello rojo cuya expresión era demasiado nerviosa. Lo siguió con la mirada mientras giraba un par de veces buscando algo. Finalmente optó por seguir el camino inicial y se perdió entre la gente.

– Es Nagato… –murmuró recordando ese nombre entre las imágenes que había visto al encontrar a Konan.

_Nagato, Konan y Yahiko…_

La destrucción de Konoha volvió a su mente. Pero el recuerdo no tenía la misma sensación de dolor que había experimentado. También recordó a Jiraiya, al que en esa ilusión decía ser su abuelo. Pero, no era real. Ero-sennin… ya no estaba presente ni en ese mundo ni en el que le esperaba fuera del genjutsu.

Dio un profundo suspiro llenándose de la determinación que el sannin le había heredado.

Giró para retomar su camino y estuvo a punto de golpear a una chica de largo cabello rojo que ni siquiera se inmuto con su presencia. Mantuvo su paso firme tratando de alejarse de otro chico que la seguía caminando con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

– Se supone que debemos estar en el gimnasio –terció el de cabello claro.

– Olvídalo, dijeron que estaba por aquí. No me rendiré hasta encontrarlo.

– Ni siquiera sabes como se llama –se mofó recibiendo una mirada siniestra detrás de las gafas negras que usaba la pelirroja.

– Su nombre es Sasuke –sonrió ampliamente retomando su paso.

Eso fue lo último que Naruto escuchó pero no se atrevió a seguirlos. No tenía idea de quienes eran, tampoco podía reconocerlos de sus recuerdos, así que tal vez eran parte del genjutsu. Siendo así, era imposible que pudieran encontrar a Sasuke antes que él. Aún así, se concentró un momento tratando de ubicar alguna presencia pero la más cercana pertenecía a Sai. Ignoró la molesta sensación que se había instalado en su pecho ante la reacción de la pelirroja y retomó su camino.

No tardó mucho en llegar al gimnasio que ya lucía abarrotado de gente pero si le supuso un gran esfuerzo escabullirse entre los espectadores y equipos para llegar al de Konoha. Aprovechó un repentino golpe de aplausos que dio por terminada alguna exhibición que no pudo ver para llegar junto a Ten Ten quien se distrajo del escenario para lanzarle una mirada fulminante.

– ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? –terció cruzando los brazos.

– Solo me aseguraba de que Gaara no estuviera nervioso –aquello realmente distrajo a la chica.

– ¿Eso es posible? –murmuró genuinamente intrigada.

– No lo sé, pero quería asegurarme –sonrió llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza– no podemos rendirnos.

– ¡Ese es el espíritu, Naruto-kun! –ambos giraron con miradas cansadas hacia Gai-sensei quien se apresuró para llegar junto a ellos. Poso un brazo en TenTen y otro en Naruto luciendo una enorme sonrisa– ¡Puedo ver el fuego de juventud que corre por tus venas! –gritó alejándose para adoptar una de sus clásicas poses– ¡Este es el momento que determinara la competencia! Después de todos los problemas que hemos tenido y ver los esfuerzos de nuestros enemigos por derrotarnos, solo podemos continuar. ¡Rendirse no es una opción!

– Si, si, ya se entendió la idea –murmuró Kakashi uniéndose al "momento". Gai cambió su pose haciendo la seña de la victoria.

– ¡Te veo tan confiado como siempre, Kakashi! –gritó siendo opacado por el altavoz que anunciaba a Neji como el siguiente en participar.

TenTen retomó su rutina de vitoreos dándole una palmada en la espalda antes de que se alejara pero Neji parecía demasiado concentrado para notarla. Kakashi dio sus últimos consejos casi a gritos bajo la intensa voz de Gai que alababa "el espíritu de pelea". Antes de subir a la tarima el castaño giró encontrando la mirada de Naruto que sonreía ampliamente con ambos pulgares extendidos hacia arriba. Más de uno hubiera asegurado ver un intento de sonrisa en el rostro de Neji pero nadie se atrevió a comentarlo.

Naruto mantenía su mirada fija en Neji, desde el momento en que inició su calentamiento hasta que comenzó la rutina que prácticamente se sabía de memoria. Inmerso en ese momento de completo silencio que todos compartían, podía escuchar las palabras que el verdadero Neji le había confiado. Aquel día en que el pequeño equipo liderado por Shikamaru se había propuesto rescatar a Sasuke, de él mismo. Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru… cada uno de ellos confió en que solo él podía salvar a Sasuke. Pero fue Neji quien lo ayudó a comprenderlo.

No era muy diferente esta vez. Sabía que Sasuke volvería a caer en el mismo problema en cuanto recuperara sus recuerdos. Y aunque había luchado por evitarlo, ahora sabía que Itachi tenía razón, no podía negarle a Sasuke el único modo de volver, no le permitiría salir del genjutsu como alguien quien no era y negarse a si mismo. Pero si se iba a arriesgar a enfrentarlo una vez más, tendría que hacerlo del modo correcto. Recuperando cada uno de los momentos olvidados de su vida. Estaba casi seguro que Sasuke ya lo había hecho, esa era la única respuesta posible para su repentina desaparición. O al menos eso quería creer.

Inconscientemente volvió a buscar el chakra del Uchiha sin obtener mejores resultados. Pese a ello la gran sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro no desaparecía. Podía sentir el peso de los recuerdos que volvían como un flujo continuo cavando dentro de su corazón, devolviéndole el dolor al que estaba tan acostumbrado pero al mismo tiempo llenos de personas como Neji. No podía evitar sonreír, si con cada recuerdo que volvía sentía que el Naruto atrapado en el genjutsu se debilitaba más.

– Es la primera vez que veo su rutina –murmuró TenTen embelesada.

– ¿Has visto a Sasuke? –preguntó el rubio sin mirarla, obviando su comentario. TenTen lo miró sin comprender, su gesto reflejó sus propias dudas al ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro del rubio.

– Ustedes… son muy cercanos, ¿verdad? –comentó sin recibir mayor respuesta que la alegría de Naruto quien se unió a los aplausos que acompañaron el final de la presentación de Neji.

Ninguno notó el momento en que Sai llegó junto a ellos. Salvo Kakashi, quien compartió la sonrisa de TenTen ante el comentario tan acertado pero enseguida enmudeció al notar la presencia del moreno. Aún más al observar su expresión. Miró a uno y otro comprendiendo pero se distrajo al ver la puntuación de Neji. Uno más que perdían.

– Naruto –Sai aprovechó el revuelo que provocó Neji, para acercarse, recibiendo un golpe más al comprobar lo que ya había visto a distancia. Trató de sonreír lo mejor que pudo soportando la mirada del Naruto que poco a poco volvía a ser el que tanto quería– ¿por qué…? –bajó la mirada sin poder controlarse– ¿por qué Sasuke es tan importante para ti…?

El rubio olvidó por un momento sus pensamientos que solo lo incluían a él y a Sasuke sintiendo un curioso déjàvu ante la pregunta. Frunció el ceño sin terminar de comprenderlo pero se dejó llevar por el impulso antes de responder.

– Ya te lo había dicho antes –Sai dio un ligero respingo, consciente de ese hecho pero sorprendido al comprobar que Naruto lo recordaba– él es muy importante. Él fue la primera persona en reconocerme.

– Y no lo odias… –murmuró. Aunque la primera vez había sido una pregunta ahora sabía la respuesta. Naruto negó moviendo la cabeza– apesar de todo lo que ha hecho. De lo mucho que te ha lastimado. Tú…

– Sé que no es solo su culpa. No puede evitar ser un bastardo desconsiderado pero él también fue traicionado. Ahora lo sé.

Sai volvió a mirarlo. Ese último comentario no había sido dicho antes. Era obvio que acababa de descubrirlo e hizo el intento de preguntarlo pero se contuvo. Realmente no quería saber más de lo que ya sabía sobre esa horrible familia.

– ¿Confías en él… aunque no sepas donde esta ahora?

– Sé que lo encontraré. Las veces que sean necesarias.

Sai estaba convencido que la primera vez que vio a Naruto le fue indiferente, en algún punto su presencia resultó ligeramente molesta, según la vaga noción que tenía sobre las emociones. Pero eso era todo lo que podía asegurar, nunca supo el momento en que empezó a verlo de un modo diferente. Solo recordaba la cálida sensación que invadía su pecho cuando veía a Naruto sonreír. Siempre había luchado por esos momentos pero esta vez su sonrisa era diferente. Era una expresión que lo hacía brillar de un modo que nunca había visto. Y resultó molesto. Doloroso. Porque en todo el tiempo que se esforzó por hacerlo feliz jamás había logrado lo que el traidor de la aldea había conseguido con su sola presencia.

– Naruto, yo…

Una nueva sacudida de aplausos interrumpió las palabras que Sai había intentado tantas veces decir y aunque Naruto aún lo escuchaba, pudo más su resignación. Por primera vez se preguntó, ¿qué pasaría cuando salieran? ¿Sasuke, finalmente, le arrebataría lo único que le importaba? ¿Naruto olvidaría todo el daño, el dolor, cada lágrima?

– Tú lo perdonarías, ¿cierto? –su pregunta fue apenas un murmullo que se perdió entre las voces entusiastas de otros equipos. Naruto lo miró sin entender cuando Kakashi llegó junto a ellos apenas notando el humor de Sai.

– Creo que ya hemos visto suficiente. Salgamos para comer algo antes de que anuncien los resultados.

Gai aprobó la idea mostrando su pulgar con una mano mientras la otra empujaba a un Neji que parecía demasiado abatido. TenTen se apresuró a recoger las mochilas y Naruto se acercó a ella mirando distraídamente al Hyuga. Cuando estuvieron listos buscó a Sai pero la única que quedaba era TenTen. Se apresuró a buscar su chakra pero fue más rápido encontrar un leve rastro de la presencia de Sasuke.

Al segundo siguiente volvió a desaparecer.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Instalaron un pequeño picnic en uno de los jardines que de momento lucía casi vacío. La mayor parte de las escuelas estaban distribuidas en los gimnasios, terminando la primera ronda de exhibiciones, y quizá algunos más en el área de tiro, lo que dejaba esos espacios abiertos con el sonido del viento silbando entre la gran cantidad de árboles que rodeaban los edificios.

TenTen se apresuró en acomodar los bocadillos que Gai había acarreado mientras esperaban a Kakashi, que traería al resto del equipo. Naruto aprovechó el momento para sentarse al lado de Neji, entreteniéndose con algunos cubiertos desechables. Se suponía que debía seguir las acciones de TenTen, como parte de los asistentes pero sabía que en cuanto el resto llegarán perdería su oportunidad de hablar con el castaño. Neji se mostraba ausente con una mirada muy parecida a cierto gesto que Naruto vio en él, alguna vez… curiosamente el día en que lo había desafiado por menospreciar a Hinata.

– Pienso que…

– Fue un completo desastre, ¿cierto? –murmuró interrumpiendo sus palabras. Por un momento pensó que hablaba consigo mismo pero cuando le arrebató los cubiertos supo que buscaba su atención.

– Yo no diría eso. Te esforzaste mucho –Neji sonrió en un gesto cansado.

– ¿Le dirías lo mismo a Sasuke?

Naruto frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenía que ver Sasuke?

_En esta ocasión se enfrentarán el novato del año pasado contra el novato de este año._

Aquella era una de las voces entre sus recuerdos. No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado para recordar los exámenes chunnin y los cientos de veces que se puso en duda la valía entre Sasuke y Neji. Por ilógico que pareciera, tuvo la repentina sensación de que estaba hablando con _ese_ Neji.

– Supongo que no…

– Mentiría si dijera que no me tome esta competencia como algo personal. Supongo que es una doble derrota.

– ¿De qué hablas? No tuviste la oportunidad de enfrentarlo como debe ser. No te sientas tan mal. Ni siquiera yo he tenido la oportunidad de demostrarle quien es mejor –sonrió inflándose con orgullo consiguiendo una sonrisa de Neji que se apresuró a ocultar.

– Te he escuchado decir eso desde que te conozco.

– No es mi culpa. Sasuke siempre encuentra excusas para no enfrentarme.

– ¿Dónde esta ahora?

_Solo tú puedes salvarlo._

– No muy lejos… espero –sonrió de un modo que dejo una expresión casi triste en el castaño.

– Supongo que eres el único que puede soportarlo –terció poniéndose de pie– pero hay que reconocer que es muy fuerte.

– ¿A dónde vas? –lo detuvo mirándolo estirar los brazos.

– A lavarme la cara. Creo que ya tuve suficiente de mi propia apatía.

Naruto lo siguió con la mirada notando el traje blanco y café que lo había visto usar la _última vez_. Aún de espaldas pudo reconocer la cinta en su cabeza y su cabello largo atado casi hasta la cintura. El shinobi. Cerró los ojos frotándolos ligeramente con el dorso de la mano antes de volver a mirarlo. Estaba casi seguro que Neji no estuvo presente cuando cayó en el genjutsu. Era una idea sin sentido y carente de importancia pero había aparecido en su mente devolviéndole la curiosidad por saber qué había pasado _ese_ día.

Cuando volvió su vista al frente Gai ya había ocupado su lugar y un poco más lejos distinguió a Kakashi acercándose a ellos junto a Yamato. A sus ojos, ambos vestían sus atuendos shinobi, del mismo modo como los vio la _última vez_. Bajó la mirada un tanto incómodo, no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevaban atrapados en esa ilusión pero por primera vez sentía nostalgia por el lugar que había abandonado. Apesar de que en ese mundo todo era cómodo y tranquilo, extrañaba su vida real. Aquella donde se esforzó tanto por ser un buen ninja, por ser reconocido, por luchar. Era increíble que extrañara tanto un lugar donde Sasuke estaba tan lejos…

Hizo una mueca dolorosa conteniendo el impulso de golpearse a si mismo. Se suponía que él y Sasuke solo eran amigos, pero en este lugar, luego de pasar tanto tiempo juntos algo había ocurrido. Habían permitido que algo más avanzará. Quizá fuera por la repentina ausencia del Uchiha pero también empezaba a preguntarse si había sido correcto. ¿No habrían arruinado algo? ¿Cuándo salieran… qué sería de ambos?

– Supongo que tú tampoco sabes algo sobre Sasuke Uchiha –preguntó Yamato sentándose a su lado. Naruto lo observó largamente tratando de separar al shinobi que había sido su tutor con la persona que ahora no vestía como un ninja.

Si conocía a Sasuke tanto como quería pensar, era casi seguro que negaría cualquier relación que hubieran forjado en ese mundo perfecto. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro imaginando lo difícil que sería aceptar esa realidad. Pero… aunque lo lograra, ya no negaría lo que sentía. Sasuke siempre había sido importante para él y lo seguiría siendo, aunque teniendo ese nuevo sentimiento sería aún más doloroso volver al mundo donde para Sasuke, él era menos que un estorbo y a quien había declarado asesinar en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Aquellos recuerdos volvieron tan lenta y pesadamente que casi al mismo tiempo recordó las palabras que Sai tantas veces había intentado hacerle comprender desde que supieron quienes eran. Respiró profundo una vez más y trato de componer su mejor sonrisa al mirar a Yamato.

– No debe estar muy lejos –aseguró con tanta confianza que el mayor asintió dando el tema por terminado. Como un acto reflejo, Naruto volvió a buscar su chakra pero esta vez estaba seguro de que aquella sutil presencia que creía haber encontrado había sido solo su imaginación.

– Supongo que en el mismo lugar donde esta Sai.

– No lo creo. Él probablemente este empacando sus cosas para volver –comentó riendo de algo que solo él comprendía. Hizo una nota mental para encontrarse con él, ahora si podrían hablar.

– Si… fue una verdadera pena el accidente. Hace mucho que no lo veo, creo que fui uno de los más decepcionados con su renuncia.

– ¿Se conocen? –preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

– Por supuesto. Estuvimos juntos en el mismo equipo. ¿Nunca te ha hablado sobre los Anbu?

– Creo que…

– Supongo que en realidad es un grupo muy secreto. Kakashi-senpai lo dejo hace algún tiempo, pero Sai es uno de los mejores. Aunque para lograr algo así hay que sacrificar muchas cosas.

Los recuerdos volvieron a llevarlo lejos del falso Yamato hasta un día en que Sai les confió a él y a Sakura la existencia del sello que Danzou había puesto sobre él en caso de una posible traición. Sai pertenecía a un grupo especial de los Anbu, cuya misión era vigilarlo, como jinchuriki del kyubi. Recordó lo difícil que había sido sostener una simple relación de camaradería con alguien que era prácticamente una copia de Sasuke y que apareció en sus vidas como su reemplazo. En ese entonces no lo odiaba pero le resultó muy difícil tolerarlo. Lidiar con su falta de compromiso con el equipo, contra su personalidad… en algún momento aquello cambió para convertirse en lo que era ahora, un buen amigo que arriesgaría la vida por él, y por quien Naruto haría lo mismo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, sabía que Sai era uno de los pocos que estuvieron presentes el día que el jutsu se activó. Eso explicaba su presencia dentro de el. Aún no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba con Itachi pero ¿Madara y Sasuke?

– ¿Y qué paso contigo? –hablo Yamato interrumpiendo sus pensamientos– Kakashi-senpai dice que eres muy bueno.

Naruto se giró a mirarlo apenas escuchando la primera parte de su pregunta, obvio el resto cuando se hizo una cuestión parecida. ¿Cómo había terminado dentro del genjutsu? Hasta donde podía recordar no estuvo cerca de ningún Uchiha, ni de algún usuario de genjutsu… ¿O si? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de recordar.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –Yamato apoyó la mano sobre su hombro notando la mirada asustada del rubio.

– Si… creo… –se puso de pie tratando de componer su expresión– debo ir a buscar a… Sai. Yo… regreso luego –terminó corriendo antes de que el mayor pudiera agregar algo más.

¿Qué había pasado ese día? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué solo ellos estaban juntos, lo suficiente para ser absorbidos por el jutsu? Sabía que Konoha había sido destruida, Sasuke seguía siendo un fugitivo, acusado de más cargos de los que podía recordar. Pero él… ¿dónde estaba…? Sai estaba cerca… Gaara… podía recordar a Gaara también, su mirada en _ese_ momento… estaba diciendo algo importante. Algo que llegó muy dentro de si mismo, sus palabras dolían, incluso sentía deseos de golpearlo pero… también sabía que tenía razón… Él, Sasuke había…

Su carrera se vio abruptamente interrumpida cuando se estrelló contra algo, o más bien alguien, que por inercia los hizo rebotar a ambos en extremos contrarios. Cayó de golpe contra el suelo sintiendo un fuerte tirón en la cabeza. Cerró los ojos por instinto solo para escuchar su propia voz entre sus recuerdos llamando a Itachi.

– ¿Estás bien? –volvió a reaccionar al escuchar la voz de una mujer pero se aseguró de frenar sus recuerdos antes de mirarla. Abrió la boca ahogando un grito al reconocer su rostro.

– ¡Shizune-neechan! –chilló poniéndose de pie.

– Eh… ¿te conozco? –murmuró arqueando la ceja, sin comprender.

– ¡Si! Digo, no, lo siento, tú eres… una de los jueces, ¿cierto? –sonrió nervioso alborotando su cabello. Por un momento olvidó cómo debía comportarse.

– Y tú debes ser Naruto –devolvió el gesto siendo su turno para confundir al otro– estoy segura que tu abuela no te ha hablado mucho sobre mí pero yo he escuchado muchas historias sobre ti.

– ¿Mi abuela…?

– Ella solo habla de lo hiperactivo que eres.

"_Tsunade-baachan_" pensó recordando a la mujer justo como la conocía no como la "abuela" que era ahora. Ella… terminó muy herida después de la batalla contra Pain, ni siquiera había podido verla antes de que…

– ¡Ah! ¡Ahí esta! ¡Nagato! –gritó captando la atención de Naruto quien se giró para ver al mismo chico pálido que había reconocido antes.

_Pain_.

– Lo siento, todavía no se ponen de acuerdo –murmuró el pelirrojo bastante agitado llegando junto a ellos.

Naruto no dejo de mirarlo, intrigado por haberlo reconocido apesar de ser tan diferente al ser que había enfrentado luego de derrotar a todos los Pain. Este Nagato era muy joven, no tenía sobre si la carga de una venganza sin sentido. Quizá fuera mucho más débil de lo que podía recordar, o tal vez nunca quiso ver que esa era su verdadera faceta. Su único ojo visible aún mostraba el rinnegan, pero al igual que muchos otros no tenía chakra. Algo prácticamente obvio, puesto que el verdadero Nagato estaba muerto.

Recordó la única vez que lo vio, atrapado en un enorme mecanismo que lo conectaba con los otros Pain, encerrado en una cueva, tratando de luchar por un ideal que no compartían. Una vez más el rostro de ero-sennin volvió a su mente recordándole lo importante que había sido el sannin para ambos. Ellos eran hermanos por haber compartido el mismo maestro. Aunque Nagato era el responsable de… no, no, eso ya no era importante. Jiraiya había muerto confiándole algo más importante que una posible venganza. Aunque no podía evitar la furia al ver al responsable de perderlo, tampoco podía continuar esa cadena de odio. Eso… era parte de ser un ninja pero no significaba que fuera lo correcto.

Notó la tensión en sus manos y trato de relajarse hasta que pudo volver a abrirlas. Lentamente elevó la derecha hasta ver su palma donde, por un momento, creyó ver el libro. _La historia de Jiraiya_. Aquella primera novela que le había obsequiado como un recordatorio de la determinación que ambos compartían. Curiosamente el nombre del protagonista era Naruto.

– Naruto –el pelirrojo estaba frente a él, mirándolo de un modo casi escalofriante. Como si lo conociera– realmente eres tú, ¿cierto? Prácticamente todos en este lugar te conocen.

– No entiendo por qué –murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Se habla sobre tu intención de participar aunque no eres bueno en ninguna de las competencias –su tono pretendía ser amigable pero la falta de expresión en su rostro era idéntica a la única vez que Naruto pudo hablar con él– y que al final cediste tu lugar a un amigo. Todos dicen que fue algo muy noble, pero yo no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué sigues luchando por un equipo que no vale tu esfuerzo? ¿Por qué te aferras a él?

De pronto tuvo la sensación de que estaba hablando con el verdadero Nagato, tal como le ocurriera con Neji, su cuerpo cambió en un parpadeo. Su piel se tornó aún más pálida, adhiriéndose a los huesos.

– No es solo un equipo. Ellos son mis amigos –respondió con determinación soportando la intensa mirada a través del rinnegan.

– ¿Todos ellos?

– Todos… –respondió por inercia pero se detuvo al pensar en Sasuke.

– El tiempo se acaba –murmuró dándole la espalda– que tengas suerte.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se encontró de nuevo con Shizune. Una vez más, solo obtenía palabras extrañas, pero seguían hablando sobre el tiempo. Casi podía imaginar a _alguien_ fuera del genjutsu que intentaba liberarlos.

Más preocupado por salir que por su actual entorno, no fue consciente de la presencia de Sasuke, quien anulando su chakra por completo caminaba detrás de él sin siquiera mirarlo.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Apenas tuvo oportunidad de escuchar las voces en su cabeza hablando sobre la noche que perdió a su familia, cuando comenzaron a asaltarlo recuerdos cada vez más rápidos, como si algo en su cabeza se hubiera activado. Recordó cada palabra que Madara le había dicho luego de su enfrentamiento con su hermano y por supuesto, recordó la razón por la que Itachi estaba muerto. Por un error, que no había sido completamente suyo.

Para Sasuke ya no había ningún interés en ese bizarro lugar donde se había materializado. Había ocupado el equivalente a un día para explorar lo suficiente y reconocer el lugar donde estaba, hablando en términos del genjutsu mismo, ya tenía una idea de cómo salir. Pero seguía teniendo problemas con sus recuerdos, estaba consciente de saber todo lo necesario, lo más importante de su vida y muchos otros detalles inútiles pero le preocupaba no haber recordado, aún, cómo había sido atrapado. Peor aún, quién era el responsable o cómo era posible la creación de una realidad que no tenía nada que ver con su mundo, o con las ilusiones típicas de las técnicas de los Uchiha. De entre todos los recuerdos que aún no tenía, ese era fundamental, se lo decía su instinto. Y como ninja, no podía ignorar ese detalle.

Aprovechando tanto tiempo libre sin necesidad de comer, dormir o siquiera descansar, también se entretuvo en realizar un par de experimentos entre las personas "falsas". Ya que no sabía cuánto más estaría atrapado debía estar prevenido, teniendo a Madara cerca ya suponía un gran peligro pero con Itachi y peor aún con el kyubi también rondando, solo podía mantenerse alerta. Lo primero, anular su chakra había sido algo prácticamente inconsciente y aunque el control de sus técnicas era un tanto inestable al menos podría protegerse.

Y aunque su primer impulso fue buscar una explicación a todo el gran problema que involucraba a los Uchiha y a Konoha del mismo Itachi, de momento, tampoco a él quería escucharlo.

Detuvo su caminata al oír pasos que se acercaron tras él, deteniéndose al mismo tiempo.

– Escuché que piensas renunciar –no se molestó en girarse al escuchar la voz de Orochimaru. Planeó por tanto tiempo deshacerse de él que ahora resultaba una molestia aún mayor escucharlo– estoy de acuerdo. No perteneces a estas competencias para niños. Estoy seguro que tu potencial puede llevarte mucho más lejos –sonrió acortando un poco más la distancia.

– Tampoco es algo que te incumba –terció con un siseo cortante retomando su camino.

– Puedo ofrecerte oportunidades aún más valiosas –continuo ignorando su comentario pero sin atreverse a seguirlo– estoy seguro que pueden interesarte.

– Nada que digas puede interesarme.

– ¿Ni siquiera si se trata de ese chico rubio…? Naruto, creo que es su nombre.

– Ni siquiera de él –fue lo último que se escuchó antes que el ruido sordo del cuerpo de Orochimaru cayera.

Sasuke no dejó de caminar, pero ahora miraba su mano donde un leve rastro de energía aún flotaba entre sus dedos. Si, sus experimentos estaban resultando muy útiles. Podía sentir un par de sombras que lo seguían de cerca.

Pero, claro, no podía olvidarse de Naruto.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Sai podía sentir el chakra del kyubi tan cerca que lo único que se le ocurrió fue seguirlo, preguntándose qué habría pasado si hubiera muerto. ¿Realmente moriría o saldría del jutsu? En teoría, al morir en un genjutsu moría en la realidad pero ya que esta técnica parecía nueva en su tipo solo dejaba más dudas. Quizá pareciera un último acto suicida pero tampoco estaba tan deseoso de morir, solo caminaba manteniendo su distancia tratando de encontrar a la bestia pero solo deambulaba. Tal vez buscando algo. Por un momento se detuvo a pensar en Naruto pero tampoco parecía lógico que lo lastimara, es decir ¿era posible?

Su ánimo caía a cada paso que daba pero cuando estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar encontró a quien, por primera vez, no quería ver.

Sentado contra el tronco de un árbol, quizá dormido o solo descansando encontró a Naruto. Detuvo sus pasos en el lado opuesto del árbol mirando el perfil tranquilo del rubio.

Tal vez un minuto, varios, incluso pensaría que horas, pero por un eterno momento se quedó en ese sitio. Solo mirando. Sintiendo el aire que corría entre su cabello, mirando como agitaba los mechones rubios. Escuchando su propio corazón, _como siempre_ en calma. Deseando que Naruto despertara y lo mirara. Solo a él. Quería ver su sonrisa, como siempre. Quería que supiera… quería decir algo que tal vez lo lastimaría. Porque sus ingenuas esperanzas de hacer que Naruto olvidara a Sasuke habían muerto finalmente. Jamás podría…

Se dejó caer plantando las rodillas contra el pasto, bajando la cabeza. Su expresión tan ausente _como siempre_. Estiró lentamente el brazo deteniéndolo sobre el hombro del rubio, mirando su respiración. Era tan… doloroso. Solo Naruto era capaz de enamorarse de la única persona que jamás le correspondería.

– …te amo…

Su voz fue casi un sollozo, dejó caer su mano que fue a acompañar a la otra golpeando ligeramente el suelo.

– No tienes una idea de lo importante que eres para mí… yo… por favor, quédate conmigo…

Sus palabras apenas se escucharon, flotando entre el aire que se volvía cada vez más fuerte. Algo en el ambiente parecía estar muriendo y las hojas de los árboles acompañaron un dolor ajeno con un silbido desolador.

Naruto abrió los ojos pero los mantuvo entrecerrados mirando al suelo, mordiéndose el labio, conteniendo sus propias emociones. Las palabras se atoraron en algún punto entre su pecho y sus labios así que solo pudo moverlos sin que ningún sonido saliera.

_No puedo._

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Itachi mantenía sus manos tan firmemente cerradas que era doloroso solo verlas. No podía contener el temblor en ellas pero sabía que tampoco podía intervenir ante lo que estaba viendo. Él mejor que nadie conocía el monstruo que escondía Madara dentro de si. No era imposible pelear contra él pero bajo las circunstancias actuales con todos los pro y contras, era una batalla perdida. Trató de mantener toda la serenidad que por años había aprendido a manipular para que la expresión de su rostro no mostrara sus pensamientos. Casi rogaba en silencio porque ni Sasuke ni Naruto se acercaran a ese punto donde el chakra se acumulaba cada vez que Madara daba un nuevo golpe.

_Y uno más._

Otro sonido seco se unió al silencio cuando una joven cayó inconsciente a los pies del Uchiha. ¿Cuántos llevaba ya? Había dejado de contar luego del séptimo, no podía saber cuántos hubo antes de que apareciera si a los pocos segundos los cuerpos inertes desaparecían sin dejar rastro. Pensar de ese modo era darle demasiada vida a una simple ilusión pero siendo una masacre en manos de Madara le recordó sus propias acciones en el infierno que desató él mismo en el barrio Uchiha. Era como revivir esa noche, arrebatando vidas a personas inocentes y que no podían defenderse.

El nivel de los poderes de su clan era solo equivalente a las atrocidades que solían ejecutar.

– Todavía sigues interponiéndote –dijo el mayor girándose para encararlo. Itachi le sostuvo la mirada reconociendo que había activado su sharingan. Apesar de la pelea interna que estaba sosteniendo no volvería a bajar la guardia. Madara extendió su mano izquierda abriendo y cerrando los dedos. Frunció el ceño antes de volver a mirarlo– aún no tengo idea de lo que planeas pero hay algo que debo reconocerte. Eres la segunda persona que conozco capaz de vencer a la muerte. Y parece que nunca voy a librarme de ti –giró a su derecha como si alguien lo hubiera llamado pero al extender su mano otro cuerpo inconsciente apareció entre ellos.

– ¿Esto es realmente necesario? –terció mirando con el rostro tenso como otro de los competidores que había visto en formación desaparecía.

– Por supuesto que no. El jutsu se debilita a cada momento, podría destruirlo ahora mismo sin ningún problema. Pero, ¿por qué apresurarse? Si puedo deshacerme de un par de estorbos ahora que estamos aislados. Y ni siquiera tus patéticos esfuerzos por ocultarlos los salvaran. Ellos vendrán sin que tenga que buscarlos. Entre otros… –murmuró extendiendo su brazo nuevamente, esta vez hacia Itachi.

Pero el hermano mayor de Sasuke no se inmutó, mantuvo su impasible actitud mientras sentía una corriente de aire que cruzaba el espacio que los separaba de la siguiente víctima de Madara. El aire fluyó muy cerca de su brazo derecho pero no fue eso lo que lo alertó. El intenso grito a sus espaldas fue rápidamente cortado con otro golpe seco. Itachi no se atrevió a girar y no tuvo necesidad, ya que, siguiendo la misma rutina, Madara halo el cuerpo hasta dejarlo caer entre ambos.

Su rostro seguía siendo la misma máscara de frialdad pero no quiso arriesgarse a mirar al otro y delatarse. Frente a ellos, Deidara había caído inconsciente para no volver a despertar. Quizá no conociera demasiado al akatsuki como para sentir algo más que indiferencia por su copia falsa, pero habían convivido demasiado tiempo en ese mundo como para sentirse ligeramente comprometido a ayudarlo. _Pero_… tampoco había necesidad.

Lo miró intensamente mientras se desvanecía como los otros.

Madara tenía razón, el jutsu se debilitaba cada vez más. Y al parecer estaba relacionado con la cantidad de personas que "mataba". Era obvio que esa no era su preocupación así que…

Ambos miraron algún punto en el cielo prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

Esa era la respuesta que Madara buscaba. El kyubi.

Entre más débil fuera el jutsu más fácil sería encontrar al kyubi. Tenía lógica pero, ¿cómo era posible que un monstruo como ese pudiera ocultar su chakra? Desvío su atención al ver la intensa mirada que Madara le dirigía a Deidara, cuyo cuerpo no terminaba de desaparecer. Al hacerlo, pudo reconocer la casi invisible marca de chakra sobre el cuerpo. Estaba seguro que no estaba "vivo", la única respuesta era que alguien o algo había tocado ese cuerpo.

Eso era. El kyubi estaba usando los cuerpos humanos para ocultarse.

– Tu hermano y el kyubi siguen haciendo las mismas estupideces –dijo Madara ejerciendo un poco más de presión sobre el cuerpo, obligándolo a desaparecer– no entiendo qué pretenden proteger…

Pareció que iba a añadir algo más pero antes que el cuerpo desapareciera por completo salió corriendo en una dirección donde Itachi tardó en reconocer la presencia del kyubi. No pudo hacer más cuando un repentino dolor en el pecho le recordó algo que ya había sentido mucho, mucho antes de morir. El dolor pronto lo obligó a doblarse y toser cubriendo su mano a tiempo para ver un par de gotas de sangre en la palma.

Se levantó como un acto reflejo al sentir otra presencia que había llegado tras él. Ni siquiera tenía que girar para encontrar a Sasuke pero en cuanto lo hizo pudo leer en su mirada, que su hermano ya sabía más de lo que él hubiera querido decirle.

¿Al final, todo había sido inútil? ¿Todos sus esfuerzos por llegar a ese punto habían fracasado una vez más? Entonces, haber depositado sus últimas esperanzas en Naruto…

– ¿Dónde está Naruto? –preguntó antes de imaginarse algo que podría averiguar.

– No lo sé y tampoco me interesa.

_No era así como debía terminar. Se suponía que…_

– ¿Qué hiciste, Itachi? ¿Qué demonios intentas esta vez? –ni siquiera había pensado en qué le diría a su hermano en cuanto lo viera. Pero ya no importaba, no podía dejar su lado impulsivo cuando estaba frente a él.

– Aún no lo recuerdas… –murmuró, repentinamente sorprendido. Apretó el puño sintiendo la sangre seca entre los dedos.

– No. Y será mejor que lo expliques.

Esta vez trató de disimular un poco más su sorpresa. _Tal vez, no todo estaba perdido_. Podía ver en los ojos de su hermano la furia contenida, el dolor y la certeza de saber quién era. Parte de un deseo que nunca pidió se estaba cumpliendo, Sasuke iba a escucharlo. Apesar de todas las atrocidades que había cometido, de todos los errores y las mentiras. Algo, mejor dicho alguien había conseguido lo que él nunca pudo, salvarlo.

Enfrentar su mirada implicaba ver a otro Sasuke, alguien a quien realmente no conocía. Era doloroso verlo convertirse en alguien tan opuesto al que era en sus recuerdos, y aún más saberse responsable de semejante cambio. Lo único que no cambiaría era el lazo con el que habían nacido. Nunca dejarían de ser hermanos. Sin importar lo que pasara, Sasuke siempre sería lo más importante en su vida.

– Tú creaste el genjutsu, ¿cierto?

El mayor le sostuvo la mirada un largo momento antes de sonreír.

– Mentiste cuando te lo pregunte.

– En realidad… –empezó, divertido al saberse descubierto, por fin– se mantiene por mi chakra pero no puedo deshacerlo. Yo no lo active.

– ¡¿Qué clase de absurda razón es esa?!

– Recuerda que estoy muerto, ¿cómo podría haberlo hecho? –mantuvo un gesto de superioridad retándolo a responder.

No era una respuesta vacía, era una pregunta que se respondía por si misma. Algo que siendo niños serían un simple desafío mental. Sasuke, lo sabía, se suponía que sabía la respuesta. Y debía ser tan obvia que solo ello explicaría por qué no lo había descubierto antes. Trató de pensar en todo lo que habían vivido dentro del genjutsu, en todo aquello que había podido recordar de su vida. En todo…

– Utilizando a alguien… –murmuró sorprendido. Su mirada perdida entre sus cavilaciones, Itachi había dicho: "_aún no lo recuerdas_".

Para que el chakra de Itachi estuviera en funcionamiento él mismo debió cederlo a la persona que después lo pondría en función. Eso debió ocurrir mientras vivía, y si Itachi estaba atrapado la persona que lo había activado debía estar dentro también. No podía ser Madara y dudaba completamente de Sai, eso solo los dejaba a él… y a Naruto.

– Ni siquiera tú podrías confiar en alguien como Naruto –dijo volviendo a mirarlo– y sé que yo no… –inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la frente.

La última vez que vio a Itachi, luego de una pelea innecesaria, su hermano había colocado sus dedos contra su frente. Como siempre hacía, como si quisiera hacer algo que no pareciera extraño. Madara lo había relacionado con el amaterasu que Itachi le había cedido como protección pero…

– Yo no…

– Tú eres el catalizador –terció volviendo a su expresión seria– pero tampoco puedes deshacerlo. No lo activaste. Y si, confié en Naruto. Creo que deberías escucharlo un poco más, de vez en cuando.

– No lo entiendo… –murmuró tratando de recordar.

¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Él no había visto a Naruto desde que destruyó la guarida de Orochimaru… O al menos no podía recordar algún otro momento después.

– Usé el tsukuyomi con la intención de darte una segunda oportunidad. El camino que habías elegido había sido incorrecto y parte de la culpa era mía. Quería que fueras feliz –bajó la cabeza en un gesto que Sasuke jamás le había visto dirigido a él. Incluso cerró los ojos tratando de sonreír– pero no tuve suficiente tiempo para ejecutarlo y antes de pensarlo demasiado me encontré con Naruto. Él dijo… que tú eras más importante para él de lo que fuiste para mí… aún no sé si tiene razón, pero quise creer en esas palabras –volvió a mirarlo como si estuviera a punto de regañarlo. Sasuke frunció el ceño, esa expresión también era nueva– si el jutsu se activó fue por tu culpa. Apesar de que crearlo fue mi primera intención, siempre mantuve la esperanza de que no lo necesitarías. Que, eventualmente recapacitarías y dejarías de cometer tantos errores. Pero solo había una forma de activarlo, ¿puedes recordarlo?

Sasuke negó sin decir nada. ¿Cómo podía recordar algo que no acababa de entender? Si Naruto había visto a su hermano antes de morir, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

– Se activaría si intentabas matar a Naruto.

Sus palabras interrumpieron bruscamente sus pensamientos como algo pesado que se instaló en su pecho. Sin poder evitarlo, un _viejo_ recuerdo volvió. No había nada claro en el, solo podía escuchar el agua, sentía el frío de la nieve y veía una profunda oscuridad. Podía oler la sangre muy cerca, algo entre sus dedos no parecía agua pero podía sentirlo mientras sujetaba _algo_ entre ellos. No era la primera vez que recordaba ese momento. _Había alguien más_.

La primera vez que lo vio… fue el día que se le declaró a Naruto.

* * *

**Continuará…**

N/A: ¡Saludos! Para empezar, tengo que reconocer que los cambios de tiempo en todo el capítulo fueron un tanto rápidos. Así que si se toparon con varias, casi todas XD, escenas confusas, es normal… de algún modo ._.

El punto es que el genjutsu se rompe, prácticamente a un paso de desaparecer así que todo se vuelve inestable hasta que lleguemos al inevitable fin, sip, lo que todos esperabamos. Sasuke volvió, tal y como lo recordábamos, seguro que nadie quería eso . Naru esta más decidido que nunca, Sai ha perdido su propia batalla personal, Madara ha declarado una nueva guerra, Itachi parece que se esta despidiendo y el kyubi… el kyubi escapa, ¿alguien se había imaginado algo así?

Ese es un buen resumen del capítulo XP jejjejej, pero lo importante es que ya sabemos quien creo el jutsu… o algo así. Itachi es una primera parte y seguro que nadie imaginó lo que él mismo explicó. Naru tiene algo que ver, Sasuke también… y todavía falta explicar un poco más =D

Espero sus comentarios sobre este asunto, eso si me emociona XD jajajjaj De momento respondo algunos de este cap:

**Guest**: Gracias por el review, espero haber aumentado el suspenso XD jejejej, se respondieron preguntas para dejar otras. ¡Saludos!

**Saya Uchiha**: Ahora si fue maldad, me tarde en actualizar a propósito . lo siento, era con una buena intención. Y sip, perdimos a Sasuke ._. O eso parece, ya se reveló de nuevo. No puedo especificarte en donde se situa este fic con respecto al manga porque esta muy vinculado con dudas sobre el genjutsu pero prometo que lo leerás por ti misma en futuros capítulos. Eso si, en el punto en que lo planee fue hace muchas páginas de Kishimoto, y él ha dado tantos giros a la trama que ya hace mucho me resigne a seguirlo, así que en el punto donde yo inicio ya no tiene nada que ver con el manga, salvo por la situación de la guerra. Y si no leíste mis notas de hace un par de capítulos, también explique que solo existe un Madara =D creo que esos serían los detalles más relevantes. Gracias por el review, ya me dirás que te pareció este cap, bastante enredado . ¡Besos!

En teoría estamos de vacaciones pero en mi caso parece todo lo contrario XD jajajaja, lo siento, sé que debería ser tiempo para subir capítulos por semana pero… temo que seguiré con ritmo lento, espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia. Aunque pensándolo bien, es temporada de fiestas, y viajes… ¡disfrutenlas! .

He de confesar que tenía listo este capítulo desde hace algunos días pero espere a publicarlo con toda intención de hacerlo cerca de navidad =D jejjeje.

Ya acabando este bonito año, que por cierto fue el mío ^-^ quiero desearles a todos una feliz navidad y un año nuevo lleno de bendiciones, oportunidades y todo lo que deseen. Muchas felicidades en estás fiestas, pasénlas en compañía de la familia, los amigos y toda la gente importante en sus vidas, brinden mucho, coman poco, o al revés. Mis mejores deseos para que empiecen el año con el pie correcto, con mucha energía y muchas metas por cumplir.

¡Besos!

Yui-chan


	19. Tiempo muerto

**- . - . -**

**Capítulo 19**

**Tiempo muerto**

**. - . - .**

_En ese pequeño mundo todo era muy tranquilo; podía respirar, podía mirar, todo era como una vida debía ser. Estaba rodeado de personas importantes; amigos, familia, no había muerte ni deseos negativos. No había lágrimas y cada día se podía encontrar un nuevo motivo para sonreír. _

_Nunca imaginó un mundo así y nunca pensó que podría existir, pero si era algo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, quizá fuera porque muy dentro de si mismo siempre lo había deseado._

_Su relación con Sasuke era algo muy parecido. Jamás pensó en él como alguien demasiado importante, nunca creyó que daría su vida por salvarlo ni que pelearía contra él por protegerlo de si mismo. Pero quizá, muy dentro de si mismo, eso era algo que siempre había deseado._

_Ahora solo quería mantenerlo a su lado. Finalmente podía sentir toda esa desesperación que Sasuke intentó transmitirle durante su "encierro"._

_Finalmente, lo comprendía._

_Pero… _

_Si la vida perfecta que nunca había deseado se mostraba frente a si como una especie de sueño, entonces, una posible relación íntima con Sasuke que tampoco había deseado ¿también era un sueño?_

_¿Cuando volviera a abrir los ojos todo terminaría?_

_Al menos… ¿podría recordarlo?_

_Extendió su mano con torpeza hacia la pequeña figura que lo miraba de pie un par de pasos frente a él. Su expresión era la de siempre, o al menos la que siempre le dedicaba. No parecía preocupado ni molesto pero tampoco feliz. Era solo un niño. Era el mismo Sasuke que había dejado marchar de la aldea._

_Trató de alcanzarlo solo con su mano pero tan pronto como la imagen se mostró comenzó a desaparecer hasta desvanecerse como una especie de neblina. _

_¿Podría recordar toda esa ilusión como un recuerdo agridulce?_

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos seguía recargado contra el mismo árbol donde Sai lo había encontrado hacía… ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Se levantó estirándose con el dolor que solo horas dormido en esa incómoda posición le pudieron dar. Miró a su alrededor sintiendo que nada había cambiado, aunque el número de personas rondando el área había disminuido y en cuanto miró hacia el cielo confirmó que ya era otro día. Alborotó un poco su cabello tratando de recordar pero luego de las palabras de Sai… no había nada más.

Empezó a caminar considerando sus posibilidades. Ya que todo parecía tan _normal_ quizá su única opción sería continuar con ese ritmo. No tenía idea de donde estaba el equipo 7, tendría que mirar gimnasio por gimnasio. Si su noción del tiempo aún era buena, ese día se llevarían a acabo las finales con la presentación de los combates, donde en teoría Sasuke debía participar.

Se detuvo de nuevo revisando su entorno, pero una vez más su chakra estaba desaparecido. Giró sobre si encontrando la presencia de Sai, bastante lejos pero considerablemente débil, eso no era normal.

– ¿Sigues aquí? –no tuvo intención de escuchar esa voz que no reconocía pero un pelirrojo lo obligó a detenerse tirando de su hombro.

Frunció el ceño sin reconocer ese rostro ni en sus recuerdos ni en las falsas memorias, y aunque el chico no sonreía él si parecía conocerlo.

– Es cierto, no me conoces –reconoció soltando su agarre– mi nombre es Sasori, soy algo así como un amigo de Itachi, por eso te conozco. ¿Tú eres… amigo de su hermano, cierto? –Naruto acentúo un poco más su gesto confundido al notar un extraño énfasis en la palabra "amigo"– en fin, algunos de tus amigos te han estado buscando toda la mañana. Incluso vi a una chica pelirosa bastante molesta, ¿siempre es así?

– Esa debe ser Sakura-chan –sonrió imaginando lo que le esperaba– creo que soy responsable de que sea tan gruñona.

– Entonces deberíamos volver.

– ¿Vas a participar? –cuestionó siguiéndolo, contento de encontrar el camino sin tener que buscarlo.

– Creo que te has ausentado más de un par de horas, ¿cierto? –lo miró de reojo pero Naruto solo sonrió– no te culpo, ha resultado un evento bastante aburrido. Si no fuera por ti o Deidara hubiera considerado renunciar.

– ¿Por mí?

– Deberías preguntarle a Itachi –dijo con un gesto bastante sospecho pero Naruto no se atrevió a comentar más.

– ¿De dónde lo conoces?

– Estamos en la misma escuela y por un sorteo de mala suerte en el mismo equipo. Por cierto, ¿no sabrás dónde esta? Se supone que salí a buscarlo pero es inútil, parece que se desvaneció en el aire.

– No tengo idea… –murmuró desviando la mirada. En realidad podía sentir su chakra bastante cerca pero quizá estaba en un lugar poco visible.

– Mi otro intento de amigo también debe estar buscándolo, no lo he visto en toda la mañana.

– ¿Cómo es?

– Se parece a ti.

– ¿Eh?

– Digo que tiene el cabello rubio también. Como de mi estatura…

– ¡Ah! El sujeto que no puede dejar de gritar.

– ¿Lo conoces?

– Si, lo vi con Itachi, se quejaba sobre un trabajo o algo así… –detuvo sus palabras. ¿Eso realmente había ocurrido? _Había pasado tanto…_

– Definitivamente es él –detuvo su andar en cuanto llegaron a la entrada del gimnasio más grande, mirando desde una distancia considerable la cantidad de gente que se reunía alrededor– si lo ves dentro dile que Itachi esta en camino. Yo me iré a dar otra vuelta por si lo encuentro.

– De acuerdo.

– Y por cierto, si lo encuentras preparándose para su participación no le hables, o te contara una larga y aburrida historia sobre su arte.

– ¿Su arte?

– Él piensa que el arte se demuestra con grandes explosiones. Creo que piensa lo mismo de todo, personas, momentos, la vida… Supongo que tiene parte de razón, nada es eterno por bueno o malo que sea, todo tiende a desaparecer. _Cosas como el tiempo, realmente no existen…_

Naruto se detuvo girando para ver al pelirrojo pero éste ya se encontraba bastante lejos.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Era tal y como Itachi había explicado, podían manipular el tiempo dentro del genjutsu. Solo fue cuestión de pensarlo, manipular la idea lo suficiente para que el sol diera paso a la noche en un proceso acelerado que, por lo visto, ninguna de las personas creadas, había notado. Para nadie era extraño empezar un nuevo día, que al parecer era importante ya que el número de personas se incrementó en las horas siguientes. Según su hermano, solo ellos y Naruto podían controlar el genjutsu. Los Uchiha por ser su principal técnica, lo que obviamente no descartaba a Madara; y Naruto, por la inconveniente intervención de Itachi. Asunto por el que no quiso preguntar más.

Ambos esperaban a la entrada de esa pequeña ciudad que servía como sede de las competencias, en el arco principal de árboles desde donde habían visto entrar a más personas de las que habían presenciado en los eventos de días anteriores. No tenían la intención de esconderse pero por alguna razón nadie prestaba atención a su presencia. Por un largo rato que quizá fueron horas, mantuvieron el silencio que Sasuke había aprovechado para pensar mientras para Itachi parecía una muda actitud a no decir nada que no le hubiera preguntado.

Sasuke ni siquiera pudo aprovechar el momento para agradecer que su hermano estuviera vivo, porque sabía que no lo estaba. La persona que ahora se mostraba como tal era un simple recuerdo creado a partir del chakra del Uchiha. Y si lo que había escuchado era cierto, ese chakra había vivido dentro de Naruto desde… algún tiempo atrás que él nunca supo.

Desvío su atención hacia un punto en el cielo que parecía de un color diferente.

– El jutsu no durara mucho más –murmuró Itachi mirando en la misma dirección– ¿qué piensas hacer?

– Salir de aquí, obviamente –dijo en un tono cansado pero no se movió.

– No importa lo que diga ahora, no cambiarás de opinión, ¿cierto?

Sasuke se tomó su tiempo para considerar sus palabras, porque no era cierto. Para él, Itachi siempre sería importante y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Pero…

– No me interesa saber qué paso, ni quienes fueron culpables o quienes no. Nada de eso cambiará el hecho de que estás muerto –terció en un susurro filoso. La expresión de su rostro era una máscara fría. Más allá de lo que su hermano había visto la _última vez_.

No podía debatir eso, era verdad. Nada cambiaría el final que había tenido. Ni él ni su clan, nada devolvería lo que había sido. Pero…

– La idea de este genjutsu era darte una oportunidad para pensar sin tener tanta presión sobre ti…

– Mataré a cada persona que este relacionada con Konoha –continuo manteniéndose frío, no queriendo escucharlo. Pero Itachi solo sonrió con tristeza mirándolo de reojo.

– Quería que escucharás a la única persona en quien pude confiar después de vivir en un mundo lleno de traiciones y mentiras…

– También mataré a esa persona.

– Él quiere cambiar el mundo ninja…

– No me interesa.

– Y en sus planes estás tú.

– Eso no…

– Sasuke –lo detuvo, ambos mirando al frente enmudeciendo sus expresiones– él ahora tiene a toda la aldea como apoyo y al único que busca es a ti.

– No voy a ser parte de otro de sus caprichos. No me interesa lo que te dijo ni lo que crees que puede hacer. Él es parte del problema.

– ¿Por qué no lo mataste? Ya antes te lo había preguntado y no tienes que responderme porque es algo que ya sabes. Cree este genjutsu pensando en una oportunidad para ti.

– No la necesito –finalmente se alejó del árbol donde estuvo recargado emprendiendo el camino.

– ¿Quieres escuchar algo gracioso? –murmuró, aunque su tono estaba lejos de preceder una broma. Sasuke se detuvo– no tengo idea de cómo se torció tanto la realidad aquí. Nunca había visto nada de lo que ves. ¿Crees que haya sido idea de Naruto?

Sasuke lo ignoró reanudando su marcha. Era cierto, el jutsu no duraría mucho tiempo.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Naruto consiguió escabullirse dentro del atestado gimnasio donde decenas de miembros del staff trataban de imponer un poco de orden entre los grupos participantes y los que ya habían sido eliminados. Siendo el último evento de la competencia, en las exhibiciones se permitía un acceso más amplio que en las llamadas preliminares. Así, todas las escuelas invitadas; amigos y familiares de los participantes podían asistir.

Naruto lo había olvidado por completo y estuvo tentado a buscar a sus padres, como había prometido hacer antes de salir de casa. _Mucho antes de que sucedieran tantas cosas…_ Una repentina punzada dolorosa le advirtió que aquella no era una buena idea. Por un largo momento se quedó quieto en medio de la multitud que iba y venía, algunos evitándolo mientras otros lo golpeaban sin darse cuenta. Había algo que todavía no recordaba de sus padres… Ellos…

Se llevó una mano al pecho estrujando su camisa sin poder evitar el temblor en ambas manos.

– Naruto-kun, ¿cierto? –no fue consciente de la voz que lo llamaba hasta que alguien apoyó una mano en su hombro sobresaltándolo– lo siento, no quería asustarte, mi nombre es…

– Kabuto –murmuró bastante sorprendido de verlo. Tenía la misma sonrisa con la que lo conoció durante las pruebas chunnin.

– Que inusual, ¿de dónde nos conocemos? –extendió una mano a modo de saludo pero Naruto no dejo de mirarlo. Esa sonrisa era tan falsa como aquel día, Kabuto en realidad era asistente de Orochimaru. El mismo sannin a quien había perseguido casi con tanta vehemencia como a Sasuke– supongo que no es un buen momento, ¿cierto? –mantuvo su expresión dejando sus intenciones de saludar– estoy buscando a Sasuke-kun. ¿Sabes dónde esta?

– No tengo idea –murmuró manteniéndose a la defensiva. Aunque no podía sentir chakra en el falso Kabuto no podía evitar mostrarse suspicaz ante la _misma_ persona.

– También escuché que tú harías cualquier cosa por ocultarlo. Estoy seguro que ya sabes sobre la oferta de Orochimaru-sama, deberías reconocer que es lo mejor para Sasuke-kun.

– Sasuke no esta interesado en ello –terció obviando su comentario. Dejándose llevar por viejos recuerdos sobre la huida del Uchiha.

– Supongo que él te lo dijo –comentó en un tono que demostraba lo poco que le creía.

– Por supuesto. Él se quedará conmigo –hablo sin pensarlo pero no pudo evitar apretar los puños con fuerza tratando de creer en sus propias palabras. Kabuto sonrió como si estuviera hablando con un niño acercándose al rubio para hablar cerca de su oído.

– Si él realmente te importa, deberías dejarlo en paz. Al final, tomará un camino que lo alejara por completo de ti. Ya fallaste una vez, ¿cierto?

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo el impulso de golpear a esa falsa copia que pretendía saber demasiado. Debía recordar que estaba dentro de una ilusión. Y si había alguien fuera de ella que trataba de sacarlos, nada garantizaba que esa persona estuviera a su favor. Era muy probable que intentara confundirlo. Así eran los genjutsu. Lo que le decía no podía ser verdad, aunque la vocecita en su mente le recordara que no sabía nada de Sasuke desde hacía… demasiado tiempo. ¡No era verdad!

– Naruto.

Kabuto se alejó al ver a quien había interrumpido su "conversación". Su expresión se volvió una máscara impasible y dando una última palmada en el hombro de Naruto se perdió entre la gente.

El rubio levantó la cabeza para mirar a alguien que no conocía. Era demasiado alto y su cabello naranja enmarcaba una expresión amable. Se apresuró a buscar su chakra y frunció el ceño al sentir un leve rastro del chakra de Sasuke en él.

– ¿Quién eres?

– Algo así como un amigo de Sasuke.

– ¡¿Dónde esta?! ¡¿Sabes dónde esta?! –soltó aferrándose a su ropa en un acto reflejo.

– Lo siento, pero no… en realidad, tampoco sé mucho sobre él. Pero escuché tu nombre en una conversación.

– ¿Quién eres…? –repitió tratando de pensar si realmente quería saberlo. Quiso preguntar por qué podía sentir su chakra en él pero si formaba parte de la ilusión no tenía sentido– ¿de dónde lo conoces…?

– Él me buscó… pero tal vez tú no deberías buscarlo más…

– ¿Por qué…? –su voz murió lentamente. Dejando su expresión en una mezcla entre coraje y tristeza. Se suponía que estaba preparado para escuchar esas palabras de cualquiera pero se negaba a aceptarlo si ni siquiera sabía qué estaba pasando.

– Porque él…

– ¡Naruto! –una interrupción más y el rubio estuvo a punto de golpearse a si mismo. Parecía que alguien se estaba divirtiendo mucho con él, haciéndole girar la cabeza de derecha a izquierda. Miró de reojo al chico que ya se alejaba sin terminar de hablar para encarar a Kakashi– ¿dónde has estado? Tus padres llevan un buen rato buscándote.

– Mis… –de nuevo el vacío en su estómago empezó a crecer mientras trataba de evocar los rostros que deberían ser tan familiares como los de cualquier padre en su hijo pero no podía.

– Y al menos pudiste decirles que renunciaste a la competencia. Tuve que lidiar con su desilusión –notando el estado ausente de Naruto, Kakashi dio un profundo suspiro tomándolo por el hombro para obligarlo a caminar– tu abuela es una persona muy difícil, ¿cierto?

Naruto ni siquiera notó el gesto adolorido del sensei, solo se limitó a caminar tratando inútilmente de poner orden a todas las palabras que estaba escuchando.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Sasuke se abrió paso entre la multitud del enorme gimnasio haciendo desaparecer a cada estorbo como si nunca hubieran existido, con tal control del jutsu que no terminaba de creer en las palabras de Itachi que sugerían su nula oportunidad de romperlo. Se detuvo en un punto cualquiera sintiendo tres presencias diferentes bastante separadas una de otra. Podía reconocer a cada una pero solo la de Madara le parecía importante y al mismo tiempo le intrigaba, ya que no podía sentir al kyubi. Miró de reojo tras de si al sentir su propio chakra acercándose.

Estaban a una distancia prudente pero podía reconocer entre la multitud los rostros de Yugo, Suigetsu y Karin. Ninguno se parecía al antiguo grupo que reunió pero algunos detalles de sus personalidades parecían las mismas. Ahora sabía que no era extraño. El genjutsu estaba creado a partir de sus recuerdos, los de Itachi y los de Naruto, combinándolos para crear esa bizarra realidad. También había comprendido eso por Itachi, al decirle que él no era responsable de lo que los rodeaba, todo tenía una explicación bastante simple. Que por el momento solo resultaba molesta, no tenía necesidad de permanecer más tiempo ahí y tampoco le preocupaba la paranoia de Itachi sobre graves consecuencias si "rompía" el jutsu. Pero si le interesaba estropear los planes de Madara, que aunque no conocía por completo sabía que incluían al kyubi.

Su plan ahora esa sencillo: matar al kyubi. Lo que también incluía matar a Naruto, solo por si su conexión como jinchuriki afectaba el destino de la bestia. Deshaciéndose de ambos garantizaba desestabilizar a Madara, y aunque era obvio que eso solo lo conduciría a un enfrentamiento con el Uchiha, eso tampoco le preocupaba.

Sabía que encontrar a Naruto era tan simple como sus pensamientos, y solo podía estar en ese gimnasio. Entre las tres personas que encontró al pisar el lugar estaba él, así que no había más por hacer. Pero el kyubi era un caso diferente. Para ello había utilizado a los que fueran parte del equipo Hebi, que luego se convirtió en Taka. Utilizando un genjutsu sobre ellos era fácil manipularlos aunque fueran "seres muertos". Estaba convencido de que el kyubi se escondía entre _esos seres_ pasando de uno a otro. Era algo que le había quedado claro luego de rememorar las varias ocasiones en que no solo él pudo sentir su presencia antes de que desapareciera sin motivo. En un momento parecía estar cerca y desaparecía. Iba y venía como si quisiera asustarlos, pero también podía explicarse porque estaba huyendo.

Ni al bijuu ni a Madara parecía preocuparles el genjutsu ni quienes compartían el encierro, sostenían una especie de cacería que bien pudo ayudar al deterioro de la técnica. Ahora sabía que estaba en ese lugar, tenía que estar ahí si es que Madara ya lo estaba buscando.

Dio una silenciosa orden al renovado equipo Taka para que se dividieran y buscaran, mientras él haría lo mismo sin perder de vista a Madara. Giró sobre si asegurándose de identificar a los otros dos para que no lo molestaran pero no contaba con ciertas personas que inevitablemente llegarían.

Pudo ver a uno de ellos caminando entre la gente con la inconfundible insignia en su espalda.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

– Kakashi-sensei –Naruto se detuvo obligando al jounin a imitarlo, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo. Esperó con la mirada baja hasta que las palabras volvieran y pudiera poner en orden lo que intentaba decir.

– Desde hace ya… varios días, te comportas muy extraño –Kakashi regresó un par de pasos para acortar la distancia entre ambos. Naruto levantó la mirada encontrando a su antiguo líder de equipo, usando la misma máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro y la insignia de Konoha que brillaba en su frente. Volvía a verlo sonreír como siempre había sido– como si no fueras el mismo. No tengo idea… –carraspeo– en realidad no quiero saberlo pero es como si hubieras perdido la mitad de ti mismo. Creo que cuando encuentras a una persona así de especial debería suceder exactamente lo contrario.

Naruto frunció el ceño sin comprender pero no se molesto en intentarlo. Había recibido tantas palabras extrañas durante el día que no imagino un significado que no estuviera relacionado con el genjutsu.

– ¿Significa que puedo volver? –sonrió. Si, en teoría, no podía lastimar a nadie dentro de una ilusión, entonces podía divertirse con ello.

– ¿Volver?

– Antes me hablaste sobre un mundo ninja.

– Por supuesto, eran el tipo de personas que hablaban sobre "volver" en vez de "quedarse". Supongo que sus vidas eran demasiado activas. ¿Crees que podrías vivir entre ellos? ¿Estarías dispuesto a pasar una vida donde abandones tu hogar cada día sin saber si podrás volver?

– Creo… que eso no sería tan malo –murmuró bajando la cabeza.

– Las relaciones entre ellos también eran muy fuertes. La amistad era un lazo muy serio al igual que las traiciones. Vivían con gran intensidad, porque podían morir en cualquier momento. No imagino como harían funcionar una familia.

"_Hacer funcionar una familia_" esa era una de las metas de Sasuke. Una familia. El Uchiha lo había pensado cuando solo era un niño mientras Naruto apenas intentaba luchar por ser aceptado. Una razón más que demostraba lo opuestos que eran.

Una extraña sensación se instaló en su pecho con una simple pregunta. "_¿Por qué yo?_".

– El punto es que… realmente no importa lo que ha ocurrido entre ustedes, siempre vas a buscarlo, ¿cierto? –el rubio asintió sin saber que decir– entonces no tienes por qué pensarlo tanto –caminó junto a él apoyando una mano sobre su hombro– el tiempo corre muy rápido. Todos te esperan –dio un último apretón antes de alejarse con un comentario a medias sobre la abuela de Naruto.

Cuando el rubio volvió a mirar a su alrededor vio un pequeño grupo que se acercaba a él.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Sai caminaba abriéndose paso entre la multitud que abarrotaba el gimnasio tratando de encontrar rostros conocidos. Solo podía recordar haberse quedado dormido en algún lugar y luego despertar en un lugar distinto, sin motivo ni lógica aquello ocurrió un par de veces. Y ahora, cuando por fin consiguió mantenerse alerta y medianamente consciente se sentía bastante débil, tenía la impresión de que le habían arrebatado parte de su chakra y no podía enfocarlo lo suficiente para rastrear a Naruto. Apenas podía sentir lejanamente alguna presencia en ese recinto, así que no le quedo más remedio que buscarlo del modo difícil.

Andaba entre la gente sintiéndose adormilado pero ahora más que nunca tenía miedo de dormir. Algo lo alertaba de que no era la mejor opción y ya que había perdido la completa noción del tiempo, necesitaba asegurarse de que Naruto estaba bien. Trataba de seguir la vaga presencia que creía pertenecía al rubio pero no podía verlo entre las personas frente a si. Se detuvo extrañado, no tenía sentido. Entonces la presencia se mostró con más fuerza detrás de él pero al girarse tampoco lo encontró.

Por un momento casi pudo asegurar que un chico moreno era el dueño del chakra. Pero eso era obviamente imposible.

Empezó a caminar de nuevo tratando de apurar el paso. También podía sentir el chakra de Madara. Eso definitivamente no era una buena señal, encontrarse con él justo en ese momento podía significar su muerte. Volvió a encontrar la presencia de Naruto pero ya se había alejado de nuevo.

Se detuvo una vez más llevándose una mano a la sien. No podía desesperarse, debía mantenerse tranquilo. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando con el genjutsu, solo tenía que…

Levantó el rostro en un movimiento rápido y giró sobre si mismo encontrando un chakra bastante fuerte. Miró a su alrededor, revisando rápidamente tantos rostros extraños, ni siquiera sabía a quien buscaba. Hasta que vio al moreno que caminaba a un paso casi tan torpe con el suyo.

Era Itachi Uchiha.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

El primer impulso de Naruto fue salir corriendo. Curiosamente con ese pensamiento sus piernas se negaron a moverse dejándole una serie de emociones atoradas que terminaron con una extraña mueca de dolor en su rostro. Miró lo que pasaba frente a si con una calma terrible hasta que el deseo de gritar fue inevitable pero… su boca se quedó abierta sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella.

En el mismo estado ausente sintió desaparecer esa repentina punzada de dolor, cerró la boca y relajó sus brazos logrando que toda la tensión desapareciera.

El pequeño grupo que por un momento pareció buscarlo terminó por acercarse a él, pero Naruto no veía a la familia con la que había convivido dentro de esa realidad. El nudo en su garganta se hizo un poco más tenso al ver a ero-sennin… el difunto sannin, con el pequeño Gamakichi acomodado en su hombro. E hizo grandes esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas al ver a sus padres… los padres que _nunca conoció_.

Escuchó lejanamente alguna queja de Tsunade pero no puso atención a sus palabras, su mirada estaba fija en su madre quien se acercó genuinamente preocupada hasta llegar frente a él puso una mano sobre su frente.

– ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido –comentó frunciendo al ceño al comprobar que su temperatura era normal.

– M-mamá… –tomó su mano alejándola de él pero sin llegar a soltarla.

Kushina le regaló una sonrisa tranquila ignorando el temblor en la mano de su hijo. Sin decir más lo rodeo con su brazo hasta que Naruto soltó su mano y pudo aferrarlo con ambos. El resto se miraron entre si sin comprender la situación pero evitaron cualquier comentario.

Naruto prácticamente dejo caer todo el peso de su cuerpo contra su madre, se aferró a ella casi con torpeza hasta que el temblor de sus manos resultó molesto. Pero no iba a negar lo que sentía. No podía negar el latido de su corazón que por primera vez experimentó un dolor diferente, el de ver a alguien que jamás creyó conocer. Esa era su madre, la que había muerto por él al nacer, la mujer que lo amó tanto como para dar su vida por él. Y aunque era cierto el sufrimiento que vivió por tantos años ante semejante ausencia, ahora no podía sentirse enojado, ni siquiera triste. No, si podía tener a su madre…

Se mordió el labio negando sus propias lágrimas cuando comprendió que ese momento no duraría para siempre. Porque alguien había encontrado divertido jugarle una broma como esa, donde sus padres estaban vivos… y aún así, sentía su corazón inflándose de felicidad. Una amarga mezcla entre dolor y alegría que lo hizo sonreír como un niño.

– ¿Todo esta bien? –preguntó Kushina separándose cuando sintió que su hijo se tranquilizaba. Naruto sonrió como nunca lo había hecho riendo nervioso.

– Eso creo –alborotó su cabello pero su madre no terminaba de creerle. Apoyó una mano en el rostro de su hijo obligándolo a mirarla.

– Aún hay algo que debes hacer, ¿cierto? –sonrío en un gesto que Naruto rápidamente asoció con las palabras de quienes le hablaron sobre el tiempo– escuché por Kakashi-sensei que tuviste una pelea con Sasuke. No esta bien que pasen tanto tiempo enojados, son grandes amigos, ¿verdad? Y si dejan heridas sin curar el tiempo hará que se conviertan en un grave daño. Deberías disculparte, aunque no sea toda tu culpa.

– Creo… que él ya no me escucha –murmuró sorprendido por escuchar palabras que no estaban tan lejos de la verdad.

– Lo hará –se alejó un poco– eres muy despistado, hijo.

Naruto parpadeo con su inocencia característica deteniéndose en preguntar cuando sintió una mano que alborotaba su cabello. Se giró brevemente para encontrarse con su padre.

– Debes escuchar a tu madre. Rara vez se equivoca –sonrió ante el mutismo de Naruto.

– Sobre todo cuando se trata de mi hijo –comentó la pelirroja inflándose con orgullo.

– Entonces… creo que debería buscarlo –sonrió alejándose con torpeza. Si no era en ese momento, jamás podría alejarse de ellos. Hasta podría empezar a albergar posibilidades sobre quedarse, pero sabía que eso no podía ser– yo…

– Esta bien, date prisa. ¡Estaremos animándolos! –anunció Minato levantando el puño.

– Eso me recuerda que no me dijiste sobre tu deserción –terció Kushina cambiando su tono.

Naruto empezó a reír solo para evitar llorar. Realmente le hubiera gustado una vida con ellos.

– ¡Naruto, ¿dónde dejaste el collar?! –escuchó la voz de Tsunade, estruendosa como solo ella podía pero apenas se giró para agitar la mano. Les dio una última sonrisa y retomó su camino.

_El collar_.

Por supuesto, el del primer Hokage, que había heredado de Tsunade.

Mientras corría entre la gente, se llevó una mano al pecho, justo a la altura donde debería estar el collar, pero obviamente no lo tenía. De hecho, nunca lo había tenido… ese collar… había sido destruido. Se suponía que frenaría el poder del kyubi pero él lo había perdido en la batalla contra Pain donde el bijuu se salió de control y…

Detuvo sus pasos una vez más recordando ese día. El mismo en que volvió a ver a su padre, gracias al chakra que éste había inducido en su cuerpo antes de morir. El día que supo que era hijo del cuarto Hokage. Entonces su apellido debía ser Namikaze, pero… _no lo era_. Nunca supo que era hijo de Minato Namikaze hasta muchos años después de llevar el nombre de…

Dejo sus esfuerzos por recordar cuando el chakra de Itachi se hizo presente muy cerca de él. Dio un breve vistazo a su alrededor pero la energía parecía un poco inestable. Y eso no debería ser demasiado extraño, ya que el Uchiha estaba muerto. Aunque aún no comprendía cómo… ¡claro! Del mismo modo que su padre había vivido en él, Itachi había inducido su chakra en… tal vez en Sasuke, ¡por eso podían verlo!

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Sasuke logró abrirse camino hasta alcanzar a quien portaba el símbolo de los Uchiha en su espalda pero se detuvo un par de pasos detrás de la mujer que por un momento no pudo reconocer. Incluso estuvo tentando a hacerla desaparecer, sintiéndose incómodo por verla usar esa insignia pero esos segundos de duda bastaron para que ella se diera la vuelta y pudiera enfrentar los ojos de Mikoto Uchiha, su madre.

Entonces todas sus intenciones homicidas desaparecieron dejándolo tan vacío como el día que lo perdió todo. No podía asociar la imagen de la persona tan sonriente que ahora corría a su encuentro con la forma sin vida que recordaba de su madre. Solo esperó, sin poder moverse, tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control. Era tan difícil sentirse como un niño después de… todo lo que había vivido, todo lo que había destruido por si mismo. Después de tanto daño…

– Que bueno que te encuentro –sonrió Mikoto deteniéndose frente a él, poso los manos sobre los brazos de Sasuke, revisó su cabello y su rostro en un curioso escrutinio– ¿estás bien? Ni tu hermano ni tú nos llamaron, no debería extrañarme pero esperaba que lo hicieran –comentó visiblemente más tranquila– ¿has estado comiendo bien? Pareces… cansado –apoyó su mano sobre la mejilla de su hijo quien no dejaba aquella extraña expresión– lamento… tu decisión.

Sasuke hizo un nuevo intento por hablar pero las palabras seguían mudas entre sus labios. Desvío la mirada temiendo recibir un reclamo de quien menos quería escucharlo. No podría soportar el odio de su madre. Apretó los puños con fuerza imaginando cómo se sentiría Itachi con respecto a él…

– Me hubiera gustado ver tu participación –retomó alejándose de nuevo. Sasuke la miró sin comprender, obviamente no pensaban en lo mismo– pero, respóndeme esto, ¿tu decisión tuvo que ver con Naruto?

_¿Otra vez él?_

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –terció notando el bajo volumen de su propia voz.

– Sé lo importante que él es para ti, estoy segura que es lo mismo para él.

– Te equivocas, él no…

– Descuida, tal vez solo son ideas mías –cedió sin dejar de sonreír en una clara muestra de que no se equivocaba– creo que tu padre también estaba interesado en verlos pelear. Es lo único que Naruto ha repetido desde que se conocen, ¿cierto?

De nuevo los pensamientos de Sasuke se desviaron hacía la existencia de su padre. Apesar de que había convivido con ellos por el tiempo relativo que había durado el genjutsu, ahora era diferente, no podía evitar el pensamiento de que eran una ilusión. Así como Itachi no volvería junto a él, sus padres desaparecerían en cualquier momento. No había forma de devolverles la vida.

– ¿Dónde esta?

Y aún sabiéndolo, era tan fácil dejarse vencer por una ilusión como esa.

– ¿Tu padre? Debe estar por aquí, nos separamos para buscarlos, a ti y a Itachi.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza soportando la sensación de ser un niño otra vez. Si lo que Itachi había dicho era cierto, esta era una oportunidad para él, quizá no para encontrarse con Naruto sino con sus padres. Especialmente con Fugaku, quizá, podría verlo…

– Él siempre piensa en ti –hablo su madre tratando de llamar su atención pero Sasuke no se movió, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla– sé que parece que siempre esta interesado en Itachi pero en realidad se preocupa mucho por ti –ya antes había escuchado esas palabras, podía recordarlo. Y con ello las muchas razones por las que luchó inconscientemente contra la sombra de su hermano– Sasuke…

– Lo sé –cortó aún sin reaccionar, lejanamente la sensación de peligro intentó alertarlo pero estaba demasiado sumido en si mismo como para prestarle atención.

– Entonces, –Mikoto acarició el cabello de su hijo tratando de arreglarlo un poco– también sabrás que él espera verte vivir –Sasuke reaccionó pero apenas levantó la mirada su madre cerró la distancia en un suave abrazo– no vivas tras la sombra de nadie, solo vive. Sin importar cual sea el camino que elijas, no lo olvides –se alejó un poco buscando su mirada– no olvides que…

– Sasuke.

La sensación de peligro que apenas había detectado se volvió definitiva con el aviso de que era demasiado tarde. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro que no consiguió lo que aquella inconfundible voz reflejó, incluso en los ojos de Mikoto. La mujer miró al hombre detrás de su hijo con una mezcla de molestia y miedo. Muy lentamente Sasuke se alejó de él dando la espalda a su madre para enfrentar al otro Uchiha.

– Finalmente, eres tú –murmuró Madara con su acostumbrado tono de voz, algo frío y casi irónico– tus títeres me trajeron hasta aquí –hizo un sutil gesto señalando tras de si. Sasuke apenas desvío la mirada a tiempo de ver desaparecer el cuerpo de Karin, del mismo modo en que él mismo había "terminado" con otros– imagino que tuviste tiempo suficiente para encontrar al kyubi.

– Creí que ese era tu trabajo –contra lo que el mismo Madara suponía, Sasuke estaba completamente a la defensiva, al parecer, dispuesto a enfrentarlo. Aunque no le preocupaba un posible ataque si lo dejaba sin un aliado en cuanto se viera obligado a matarlo. Pero resultaba confuso, según la información de Itachi, Sasuke no tenía recuerdos sobre él– antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera atraparnos aquí –siseo aumentando las dudas de Madara. Estaba seguro de que Sasuke había hablado con su hermano pero no podía afirmar sobre quien recaía su confianza ahora.

– Eso es a causa de tu hermano –dijo esperando que se delatara.

– ¿Del que esta muerto? –Sasuke sintió a Mikoto tensarse detrás de él y por un momento temió haber hablado de más pero… también era cierto que no había _nadie_ detrás de él. Su mirada se endureció alertando a Madara del inminente ataque pero una tercera persona los distrajo a ambos.

Madara miró detrás de Sasuke al Uchiha, o mejor dicho a la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Estaba seguro de haber visto el peor estado físico de Itachi poco antes que muriera pero si era la misma enfermedad lo que ahora volvía a atacarlo, lo estaba dejando aún más grave que en aquella ocasión. Pese al dolor que obviamente estaba sintiendo hacía honor a su apellido manteniéndose firme al encararlo. Su mirada, tan indescifrable como la propia no le daba ni una pista sobre lo que sucedía entre los hermanos.

Sasuke no se giró pero podía sentir el chakra detrás de él y la mirada molesta de Madara se lo confirmó. Itachi apoyó una mano sobre su hombro sujetando el cuerpo de su madre en cuanto le arrebato la consciencia. Sasuke no se movió y el mayor aprovechó para alinearse cerca de él hablando en un susurro que solo aumento la furia de Madara.

– Vete. Encuentra a Naruto y salgan de aquí –ni siquiera tuvo que hacer esfuerzo por bajar el tono de su voz, el dolor ya se estaba haciendo cargo de ello. No esperaba tener que morir una segunda vez, el dolor que sentía parecía el doble que el de la última vez. Su vista se nublaba y temía que su mente lo traicionara en cualquier momento, sin contar que sus fuerzas cedieran. Había perdido toda intención de enfrentar a Madara, pero al menos conseguiría tiempo para que Sasuke saliera. De lograrlo, incluso podrían librarse del Uchiha.

– Si lo encuentro, lo mataré –terció su hermano dándose la vuelta.

– No hagas más difícil mi trabajo –siseo molesto. Tampoco podía olvidarse de la terquedad de su hermano. Esperó a que se alejara un par de pasos antes de desaparecer el cuerpo de su madre. _Otra vez_– lo siento.

Ahora solo podía confiar en Naruto.

– Se acabo, Itachi –anunció Madara con su típica sonrisa irónica, mirando de reojo a Sasuke que se alejaba. Sus dudas aún no cedían, por un momento pensó que Sasuke se aliaría a su hermano para enfrentarlo, pero le había dado la espalda. Apenas por un segundo pudo asegurar que Itachi estaba molesto. ¿Qué significaba?– no importa lo que intentes, volviste a perder.

– Esta vez no, Madara –trató de mantener su voz tan firme como pudo pero era obvia su debilidad.

– Nada de lo que le digas a Sasuke cambiara su visión del futuro. A diferencia de ti, sabe perfectamente qué esta en juego y tampoco esta dispuesto a pelear por una aldea tan deprimente como la que tú llamas hogar.

– En algo tienes razón, Sasuke esta pensando por si mismo. Y si no elige creerme al menos me aseguré de que tampoco te crea a ti –sonrió disfrutando de la mueca tensa en el rostro de Madara. Valía cada punzada de dolor.

– Creí que intentabas mantenerlo con vida –siseo apretando los puños– pero si me traiciona será el primero en morir.

– Eso solo si consigues salir de aquí. ¿Por qué aún no lo has hecho? ¿Acaso has descubierto que no existe la salida?

– Ninguna técnica creada por ti puede ser tan fuerte, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera estás vivo. Pero descuida, no te mataré, aún necesito que sostengas el genjutsu hasta que… –detuvo sus palabras mirando un lejano punto entre la gente que aún transitaba a su alrededor, nadie parecía prestarles atención. Volvió a mostrar su mueca confiada al encarar a Itachi– parece que Sasuke todavía confía en mí. Y sobre tu pregunta, no busco una salida, busco al kyubi –terminó dándose la vuelta, siguiendo la energía que acababa de detectar.

Itachi tardó un poco más en reconocer lo que había llamado su atención e hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por ignorar el dolor mientras concentraba su chakra. Pudo sentir la sangre que corría de sus ojos cruzando sus mejillas, pero tenía que intentarlo. Atrapar a Madara, solo un poco más. Necesitaba algo que lo distrajera al menos un segundo y podría inducirlo en otro genjutsu, miró a la gente que empezaba a ocultar el camino del Uchiha mientras se alejaba, tal vez podría utilizarlos a ellos. Volvió a concentrarse convenciéndose de que no eran personas, no estaban vivos, solo eran energía… Cuando volvió su mirada al frente una gran columna negra interrumpió el camino de Madara, la espesa forma pronto se dividió en múltiples agujas que intentaron detenerlo.

Ese era el segundo de distracción que Itachi necesitaba y por un momento casi lo pierde, no se detuvo a pensar en qué estaba pasando o quien intentaba ayudarlo, concentró su energía y utilizó las formas negras como parte de una ilusión que logró confundir a Madara. Tenía que mantenerlo dentro tanto como pudiera, pero apenas resistió unos segundos antes que el otro Uchiha iniciara su contraataque. Sentía sus ojos arder pero pudo reconocer una serie de figuras que saltaron para apoyar su técnica, utilizó una vez más aquellas formas que parecían dibujos, varios tigres ayudaron a retener a Madara. Eso le dio un momento de calma para que un chico moreno se acercara a él. Era el mismo que Madara había intentado asesinar en la enfermería.

– Tú… ¿por qué estás aquí? –las presentaciones en ese momento estaban de más pero tenía que saber qué sucedía. Hizo un doble esfuerzo por contener a Madara mientras el chico llegó a su lado trazando un par de dibujos en un extenso pergamino, marcó los sellos adecuados para darles vida y éstos saltaron para apoyar la enorme masa de tinta que ahora cubría a Madara. Por primera vez ambos notaron la ausencia de otras personas. _El tiempo se acaba…_

– Mi nombre es Sai, de Konoha, y no me preguntes, si tú no lo sabes menos yo. Pero ¿no se supone que tú estás muerto? –apesar de estar ayudándolo, Sai aún mantenía sus dudas acerca de alguien que debía estar muerto. ¿Cómo era posible? Lo miró de reojo un momento para confirmar que aquello en su rostro era, de hecho, sangre– ¿estás bien?

Pero Itachi lo ignoró, aprovechó las recientes criaturas para crear una capa más sobre Madara y entonces recordó las palabras de éste, cuando se encontraron en la enfermería, el Uchiha había enumerado a cinco personas, además del kyubi. También le había preguntado por sus acciones pero en ese momento no lo había comprendido. De esos cinco, dos de ellos estaban dentro del genjutsu, y ahora Sai también lo estaba…

– El día… –carraspeo sintiendo el dolor ignorado que volvía con más fuerza– el día que fueron atrapados en el genjutsu, tú estabas ahí… también Naruto, Sasuke. Debió estar Kakashi y una chica de cabello rosa, ¿cierto?

Sai volvió a mirarlo sin comprender, interrumpiendo sus siguientes trazos. La tinta corrió en el pergamino mientras evocaba ese día. Era un recuerdo que aún continuaba borroso pero podía recordar… el frío, podía escuchar el sonido del agua, quizá un río o un pequeño lago, había muchas personas en ese momento. No podía enfocarlos bien, pero podía sentir el chakra de Naruto, también el de Sasuke… pero ¿cómo podía Itachi saber tanto detalle? Algo que ni siquiera él, que lo había vivido, podía recordarlo bien.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –aún no podía encontrar los rostros de Kakashi y Sakura en sus recuerdos pero no parecía necesario confirmarlo.

– Madara también estaba ahí…

– No estoy seguro… –murmuró mirando la mancha de tinta entre sus manos. En realidad estaba seguro de que él no estaba… ¿cierto?

– Lo estaba… interrumpió el jutsu, por eso… tal vez por eso todos ustedes fueron atrapados…

– Pero ni Sakura ni Kakashi-sensei están aquí –interrumpió inquieto volviendo su vista a la enorme masa de tinta que habían creado. Él solo podía ver su propio ataque materializado en esa forma pero Itachi debía estar controlando lo que pasaba dentro.

– Tal vez ellos estén muertos –terció sin miramientos.

¿Eso era posible? Ni siquiera pudo articular las palabras, no podía imaginarlos sin vida, peor aún, pensó en Naruto y lo que les esperaría al salir. Si es que lo conseguían. Ellos no…

– ¿Por qué… lo hiciste?

– Deberías preguntárselo a Naruto… y también… debes buscarlo, Sasuke intentara matarlo.

Eso fue suficiente para olvidar todas sus inquietudes, soltó un extremo del pergamino que giró sobre si hasta terminar enrollado en su mano y no dijo más antes de salir corriendo sin saber muy bien a donde. Quizá había agotado inútilmente sus reservas de chakra en esa intervención pero no había podido contenerse al ver a Madara. Al menos confiaba en que Itachi pudiera detenerlo, aunque fuera poco tiempo, lo suficiente para encontrar a Naruto. Se detuvo en mitad de otro grupo extenso de personas, girando sobre si para tratar de verlo.

No podía sentir su chakra.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Si estuvieran fuera del genjutsu el equivalente a lo que había sentido sería un terremoto, pero dentro era una variación del chakra. Una peligrosamente intensa. Quizá también fuera la explicación a su reciente problema pero sus sentidos estaban en completa alerta y eso tampoco era normal. Miró a su alrededor sintiéndose repentinamente invisible, las personas cruzaban a su alrededor sin detenerse a mirarlo, nadie golpeaba contra él, no lo esquivaban, era como si no estuviera ahí de pie en mitad de ese mar de gente. Volvió su vista al techo del gimnasio sintiendo el chakra de Itachi, el de Sasuke, uno más era indudablemente de Madara y un último… era demasiado familiar como para ignorarlo. Podía sentir la presencia del kyubi pero… cada una de esas energías estaban alrededor de él, todas, girando y mezclándose sin darle oportunidad de ubicarlos.

Era eso lo que lo tenía tan alarmado. Había intentado encontrar a Sasuke apenas un par de minutos antes de que comenzara ese caos. Toda la energía se estaba concentrando en ese pequeño recinto… parecía… a punto de explotar. Agitado la cabeza tratando de no caer en el pánico, miró a su alrededor una vez más y pudo distinguir, varios metros lejos de él, una extraña nube de humo negro. Trato de enfocar un poco más la mirada mientras se acerca lentamente, solo para ver la misma nube surgiendo de una persona, una de las figuras que se suponía no existían. De pronto el cuerpo se desvaneció sin más, sin ningún ruido que alertara a otros, y nadie pareció notarlo.

La energía que podía sentir volvió a alterarse, como si algo la hubiera sacudido y entonces sintió el chakra del kyubi con más fuerza. Giró sobre si mismo buscándolo pero una vez más la energía se movió. En ese ligero movimiento fue como encontró a Sai, pero apenas vio su rostro cuando al siguiente parpadeo desapareció entre la gente. Salió corriendo sin preocuparse de golpear a otros, obviando el hecho de que estaba atravesándolos, solo temía que Sai desapareciera del mismo modo que los demás. Se apresuró en la corta distancia que se volvió eterna antes de detenerse en el sitio aproximado. Y no pudo evitar el profundo suspiro de alivio al verlo en el suelo. Se veía bastante mal pero al menos seguía vivo.

– Sai… –siseo tratando de recuperar el aliento, perdido más por el miedo que por cansancio– estás bien –se dejo caer pesadamente junto a él abrazándolo sin poder evitar el gesto. Aunque el moreno se quedo estático al sentir sus brazos.

– N-Naruto, tenemos que irnos –apuró aferrándose a su ropa tratando de alejarlo mientras la mitad de si mismo quería aferrarlo a si. También podía sentir la presión del chakra combinándose como si intentara matarlo, era, quizá, el más consciente del peligro que corrían y aún así sentía una debilidad que le carcomía el cuerpo. Temía que perdería la consciencia en cualquier momento– Naruto, por favor… –el rubio se alejo sintiendo el miedo en su voz. Al hacerlo, pudo ver el cuerpo tembloroso del anbu.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué…?

– Olvida eso, debemos irnos antes de que sea tarde.

– Pero, no puedo –terció soportando el agarre de Sai que trataba de mantenerse fuerte– tengo que encontrar a Sasuke.

– Naruto, entiéndelo. Él intenta matarte, si sigues dándole tantas oportunidades dejara de fallar –gritó sin darse cuenta de lo dicho.

– Sai… lo siento… –murmuró sin saber que decir– pero…

Ambos dejaron su conversación al sentir un nuevo golpe en la estabilidad del chakra. Por un momento sintieron a Madara muy cerca y eso prácticamente hizo saltar a Sai, que se puso de pie obligando a Naruto a seguirlo. Pero al segundo siguiente el chakra del kyubi gano terreno y el siguiente golpe que sintieron fue físico, o al menos para Sai que recibió el ataque directo del bijuu desvaneciéndose sobre Naruto quien se apuro a sostenerlo, ignorando la agitación en la energía que los rodeaba.

– No… Sai, reacciona, ¡Sai! –apoyó su cuerpo en el suelo buscando la herida pero todo parecía normal. Hasta que miró su rostro, mortalmente pálido– Sai…

Eso no podía ser. Si moría dentro del jutsu…

– Sai… –gimió estrujando su ropa– …despierta...

– Al fin te encuentro, mocoso –siseo una escalofriante voz deteniéndose frente a él. Naruto levantó la cabeza sabiendo con quien iba a encontrarse pero… no esperaba verlo en _esa_ forma.

Estaba seguro que era el kyubi. Pero, era como verse en un espejo. ¡Tenía su cuerpo! Todo el chakra oscuro del demonio contenido en una forma que era idéntica a la suya. Vestían exactamente igual, cualquiera podía confundirlos… ¡¿Cómo era posible?!

– ¿Qué… demonios…? –se puso de pie encarando al monstruo que sonrío dejando una desagradable mueca en lo que parecía su propio rostro.

– Espero que te hayas despedido de él –se burló extendiendo una mano sobre el pecho de Naruto– aquí se acaba el juego.

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido para que pudiera ser real. Sai… tal vez Sai estaba muerto, y no había podido evitarlo, en ese preciso momento tampoco había algo que pudiera hacer. No volvería a verlo jamás, y era su culpa. Si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado, si lo hubiera seguido… Ahora ese maldito kyubi, ¡¿qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?! ¡¿Qué estaba pasado?! ¡¿Por qué todo terminaba así?! Si tampoco había podido encontrar a Sasuke, y lo peor es que ni siquiera podía moverse. Estaba en peligro y lo sabía pero su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar. Necesitaba gritar, tenía que salir de ahí.

El chakra volvió a sufrir un cambio más ejerciendo suficiente presión para liberar a Naruto de su estupor pero antes de poder actuar el chakra de Sasuke se hizo presente materializándose detrás del kyubi. Dos enormes garras grises rodearon el cuerpo del falso Naruto estrujándolo hasta que finos hilos de sangre se hicieron visibles. Naruto retrocedió un par de pasos, claramente decepcionado. Quien fuera ese enorme monstruo de cabello naranja no era Sasuke. Ya antes había visto la forma del Uchiha al transformarse con el sello maldito y aunque se parecían… eso solo quería decir que también era humano.

– ¿Quién eres…? –murmuró ignorando por un momento los esfuerzos del kyubi por liberarse. Ni un solo grito había salido de sus labios pero no dejaba de retorcerse aumentando la gravedad de sus heridas.

– Creo que no tienes suficiente tiempo para hacer preguntas, ¿cierto? –detrás del captor del kyubi apareció otro individuo que Naruto no conocía. Un chico de cabello claro que rápidamente asoció con cierta pelirroja que había preguntado por Sasuke. _No hacía mucho… _

– ¿Quiénes son…?

– Eso tampoco es importante –terció el más alto de ellos deshaciendo parte de su máscara para mostrar su rostro humano. Uno que Naruto ya había visto antes.

– Tú…

– Debes irte, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

– Pero… –miró a sus pies dando un grito ahogado.

¡El cuerpo de Sai había desaparecido!

Por un interminable momento trato de mantener su mente en blanco para no dejarse abrumar por las emociones. Pero… Sai estaba… Apretó los labios con fuerza negando lo que sus propios ojos le mostraban. Si su cuerpo había desaparecido… eso no… todo era su culpa. Él simplemente se había negado a escuchar dando por verdad todo lo que se relacionaba con Sasuke, se había aferrado tanto al Uchiha que se había olvidado de la seguridad de Sai. Era su culpa…

– No hay tiempo para esto –el chico de cabello claro aferró su brazo llamando su atención– debes irte.

– Pero… Sai… –miró al otro sin comprender qué pasaba. ¡Quería gritarles que no era su problema! Quería saber quienes eran, ¿por qué tenían el chakra de Sasuke? Pero la energía volvió a alterarse llamando su atención, miró al techo ignorándolos.

Aunque sonara cruel, no podía detenerse. No podía quedarse ahí a seguir llorando por sus errores. Todavía… no era momento de rendirse, aún había algo más que tenía que hacer.

– ¿Dónde esta? –preguntó mirando a sus interlocutores. No se molesto en especificar de quien hablaba, ya se había acostumbrado al jutsu. Aunque de hecho era un poco tarde para eso.

Mientras el chico de cabello naranja hacía un nuevo esfuerzo por contener al kyubi que repentinamente arremetió con más fuerza tratando de liberarse; el de cabello corto señaló un punto detrás de Naruto sin decir nada.

Un segundo de vacilación fue suficiente para desencadenar todo. Las fuerzas de Yugo se terminaron y su agarre se volvió más débil. El kyubi lo aprovecho para concentrar su chakra curando sus heridas en un segundo antes de que su cuerpo se viera rodeado por la masa naranja característica de su poder como bijuu. Naruto lo observó retrocediendo lentamente hasta que parte de la masa naranja empezó a formar las colas, entonces salió corriendo mezclándose entre la gente que desaparecía con cada paso que daba.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Sasuke tuvo la oportunidad de "limpiar" su camino de un par de personas antes de que fuera innecesario. Como si una fuerza externa actuara a su favor, en el camino por el que andaba las personas falsas desaparecían aumentando el silencio y la sensación de peligro. Era consciente de la forma gradual en que el jutsu se debilitaba, era solo cuestión de segundos quizá minutos, pero definitivamente no duraría más. También podía sentir la energía de Madara y la de Itachi agitándose en lo que obviamente sería una pelea. No hacía mucho el chakra de Sai había desaparecido y la presencia de Naruto no estaba muy lejos, incluso estaba cerca del kyubi, lo que facilitaría su trabajo.

Cuando Madara le mostró el cuerpo inerte de Karin pensó que Yugo y Suigetsu habían desaparecido también pero de nuevo podía sentir su chakra, un tanto débil y muy cerca del kyubi. Por alguna razón, saberlo no le daba la certeza de que aún estuvieran a su favor. No podía presagiar las intenciones de Madara.

Se detuvo cuando notó que las personas ya no desaparecían. De nuevo, en medio de una pequeña aglomeración distinguió una vez más el inconfundible símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda de alguien que parecía no haberlo visto. Pero como si se tratara de telepatía, el hombre giró lentamente mirando a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

Sasuke endureció su gesto resistiendo el impulso de atacar al hombre que en algún momento de su vida le inspiró orgullo pero que también era responsable de convertir a Itachi en víctima. Debería odiarlo, se supone que debería pero…

– Te he estado buscando –su semblante era la misma expresión seria de siempre pero su tono casi parecía amable. Hacía muy difícil creer en las palabras de su madre.

Miró a su padre largamente sin que éste notara su extraña actitud. Cada recuerdo que tenía de él era, de hecho malo, siempre eran palabras cortantes, comparaciones innecesarias, pesados silencios. Y en cada uno de esos momentos podía recordarse a si mismo buscando su aprobación, una mirada o siquiera un gesto que confirmara su existencia. Algo que le dijera que su padre lo veía como alguien diferente a Itachi.

En algún momento de esa larga monotonía cuando parecía que por fin conseguiría un lugar entre los Uchiha… Itachi le arrebató todo lo que tenía. Y paso tanto tiempo odiándolo y extrañando la familia que había perdido hasta olvidar la razón por la que quería una venganza. ¿Era por la familia perdida o por el hermano que lo había traicionado?

– ¿Sasuke?

No dejo su mutismo pese al gesto molesto de su padre. Ahora sabía que ese hombre había sido parte del problema. El problema que destruyó lentamente a su clan.

El odio dentro de su corazón moría lentamente dando paso a otro sentimiento, algo mucho más frío. Algo muerto.

Cerró los ojos un segundo solo para activar el sharingan y por primera vez vio la expresión sorprendida de Fugaku. Pronto su padre se compuso mirándolo de un modo que jamás había visto. Extendió la mano cerrada en puño frente a ambos dejando que el chidori fluyera entre sus dedos.

– Sé que has tomado la decisión correcta –hablo su padre sin intenciones de huir– no porque la apruebe, sino porque lo has decidido por ti mismo. Con eso me basta para saber que has crecido. Estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hijo.

Por un momento, la intención de Sasuke flaqueo. Sentía su chakra en tensión por el inminente ataque pero también pudo notar el que sostenía el jutsu debilitándose en una nueva advertencia. Su debate interno no debió durar más de un par de segundos pero alguien más tomó la decisión por él. Lentamente el cuerpo de su padre desapareció en la nube que se había llevado a tantas personas falsas. Dejando un amargo recuerdo en Sasuke que terminó con sus dudas.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Naruto sentía algo pesado en su estómago instalándose con toda la intención de quebrantar sus fuerzas. Estaba seguro que tenía que ver con Sai, pero se negaba a pensarlo, no quería que la culpa ganara sobre el resto de sus emociones. Siempre que eso sucedía el kyubi terminaba creciendo dentro si mismo y no quería averiguar que ocurriría estando el monstruo fuera de él. Aún no podía comprender esa lógica. ¿Cómo había adoptado forma propia? ¿Y qué pasaría con ambos? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

No podía detenerse a lamentar nada… o al menos eso era lo que intentaba creer. Mantuvo su paso rápido mientras trataba de encontrar el chakra de Sasuke. Podía sentir la presencia del kyubi aún no muy lejos de él junto a los otros dos que tenían el chakra de Sasuke. El de Itachi parecía lejano pero sabía que estaba en el mismo gimnasio. Entonces notó que Madara había desaparecido, o al menos su energía.

Se detuvo notando su respiración agitada, debía ser solo por costumbre, pero no podía negar la pesadez en su cuerpo. Algo estaba mal con el chakra que lo rodeaba, empeoraba a cada segundo y la sensación de peligro lo alertaba… de pronto sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho. Era una punzada bastante dolorosa, muy similar a una de las muchas heridas que había conseguido en las misiones. Se llevó una mano al pecho cerciorándose de que no había sangre. Ya no debía tener visiones, se suponía que todos sus recuerdos habían vuelto.

Excepto, tal vez… el de el día en que fue atrapado en el genjutsu.

No pudo hacer el esfuerzo por recordar al ver frente a si el enorme espacio blanco libre de personas o formas. Miró detrás de él donde todo seguía igual, quienes caminaban de ese lado no parecían notar el gran hueco que tenían justo al lado. Aunque tampoco lo atravesaban, parecía que solo él lo veía. Deslizó un pie lentamente comprobando que podía avanzar pero no tuvo oportunidad de más al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Se giró para ver a Minato.

– ¿Lo encontraste? –preguntó con inocencia confundiendo a Naruto por un segundo antes que recordara su conversación anterior.

– Aún no, creo que… –detuvo sus palabras al sentir el chakra de Sasuke. Estaba seguro que era él. La energía era demasiado grande para equivocarse. Estaba muy cerca. De hecho, acercándose hacia a él. _Hacia ellos_, pensó al ver la mirada sonriente de su padre. No pudo evitar el recordatorio constante de que Sasuke, _ese_ Sasuke intentaba matarlo– debo irme.

– Lo sé. Solo quería asegurarme de que estarás bien –apoyó una mano en su cabeza alborotando su cabello– porque así será. No importa lo que pase, confío en ti, sé que tienes la fuerza para salir adelante. Aún tienes algo que hacer antes de que todo termine, así que no te rindas.

Esa… sería la última vez que lo viera. Su padre volvería al mundo donde vivía ahora, y ya no tendría otra oportunidad. Una ya había sido más de lo que hubiera podido pedir, y este momento era como preguntarse: ¿seguro que estarás bien sin tu padre? Y la respuesta siempre sería: no. Pero mientras asimilaba cada una de sus palabras, comprendió la verdad en ellas. Pese a desear con todas sus fuerzas una familia, una donde sus padres estuvieran junto a él, lo cierto es que su familia actual ya era un poco diferente. En ella había muchas personas que justo en ese momento esperaban verlo volver. Incluso había uno que se rehusaba a aceptar su relación pero que no sería suficiente motivo para abandonarlo. Aún tenía que buscarlo, y asegurarse de que comprendiera. Aunque tuviera que golpearlo solo para que lo escuchara.

Sonrió en un gesto tranquilo que no estaba dirigido a su padre, pero éste le devolvió la sonrisa apoyando la mano en su hombro. Naruto asintió a la pregunta muda, antes de girarse vio a su madre acercándose a ellos. Corrió a su encuentro y sin darle oportunidad de hablar la abrazó aferrándose a ella, haciendo un último esfuerzo por convencerse de que eso era lo mejor. Que tal vez algún día…

Respiró hondo, tampoco podía detenerse a pensarlo demasiado. Aún había alguien a quien debía enfrentar y otro a quien tenía que moler a golpes.

– Cuídate –sonrió su madre en cuanto Naruto se separó.

Volvió a asentir manteniendo su gesto alegre y esta vez si pudo girarse hacia la zona blanca. Corrió a toda velocidad sintiendo la energía del kyubi crecer al mismo tiempo que el chakra a su alrededor se debilitaba. Por un momento tuvo la impresión de que el techo se derrumbaría sobre si pero un fugaz vistazo le mostró que la zona blanca ya empezaba a expandirse hacia arriba. Solo era la sensación de peligro que lo alertaba pero no podía dejarse guiar por ese instinto, de momento solo tenía que concentrarse en escapar del kyubi que parecía haberse liberado. Podía saberlo por el chakra que ya se movía más rápido de lo que lo había sentido. Se enfocó en la presencia de Sasuke, preparándose para el enfrentamiento.

Se concentró en su objetivo para que el gran espacio blanco no confundiera sus sentidos, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo aún mayor cuando ese espacio empezó a cambiar, tiñéndose de un color naranja oscuro. Una serie de nubes opacas se movieron cubriendo un cielo donde no tardo en aparecer la luna; roja y pequeña en medio de la vasta cúpula que ahora formaba el cielo. Cuando los árboles blancos aparecieron cubriéndose de una capa púrpura Naruto perdió el rastro de Sasuke. Se detuvo mirando a su alrededor comprobando, por primera vez, que ya antes había pisado ese lugar. Entonces miró sus ropas, vestía la capa blanca que había usado durante su estadía en el País del Hierro, debajo su traje naranja y en la frente la insignia de Konoha.

– Aquí fue donde todo empezó –giró sobre si para enfrentar a Itachi quien lucía la capa de Akatsuki. El Uchiha se mantenía en pie un par de metros lejos de él pero se veía mortalmente pálido. Sus brazos colgaban a los lados de su cuerpo, demasiado cansado para estar bien. Su cara aún tenía el rastro de la sangre que había caído de sus ojos y algunas gotas más en el piso a sus pies.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –hizo el intento de acercarse pero Itachi lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano, al momento en que su rostro reflejó el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

– Ese día… –murmuró apretando los labios un momento. De la comisura surgió una mancha roja que aumentó la preocupación de Naruto pero se obligó a si mismo a no moverse– tú dijiste que Sasuke era más importante para ti de lo que fue para mí… –sonrió sintiendo la sangre escurrir de sus labios. Cuando volvió a mirar al rubio mantuvo su expresión neutral mostrando el sharingan en sus ojos.

Un segundo atrapado en esos ojos basto para que Naruto recordara ese día… no mucho tiempo atrás cuando se encontró con Itachi en un bosque a mitad de su camino hacia el Pais del Hierro.

_Donde todo empezó…_

Recordaba ese lugar oscuro de colores irregulares porque ahí había sido atrapado en el genjutsu de Itachi, cuando lo enfrentó sabiendo que no podía ganar. El Uchiha lo había cuestionado por Sasuke, sobre su amistad, la traición del menor de los Uchiha hacia su aldea y sus intenciones sobre él y la seguridad de Konoha. Naruto le había gritado su falta de interés en su propio hermano. Y entonces… lo último que recordaba era un cuervo, de los muchos que volaban a su alrededor, entrando en su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo. Itachi había dicho algo más y todo había terminado. Él había salido ileso sin comprender por qué.

– ¿Cómo… ? –se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de recordar. ¿Dónde todo empezó? ¿El genjutsu?– ese cuervo…

– Era parte de mi chakra. Lo deje en ti para que activara el jutsu –Naruto lo miró claramente sorprendió. Entonces era él y no Sasuke quien había portado el chakra que ahora parecía caerse a pedazos.

– Donde todo empezó… –murmuró recordando– pero no entiendo, nunca lo active.

– Porque no tenías que hacerlo tú. La activación del jutsu era para protegerte… –fue el turno de Itachi para cubrirse la boca, tosiendo hasta que la sangre fue visible entre sus dedos.

– ¿Estás bien…? –preguntó avanzando un par de pasos antes de detenerse. Itachi asintió sin mirarlo– ¿protegerme… de quién?

– De Sasuke… pero no importa ahora, solo quiero saber… –continuo evitando que Naruto hiciera más preguntas– ¿qué significa Sasuke para ti? ¿Aún es la persona que dijiste que protegerías…?

– Nunca dejará de serlo. No importa lo que me cueste, haré que entienda.

Itachi sonrió sintiendo que el sharingan desaparecía de sus ojos. Al final la fuerza de voluntad de Naruto había sido más fuerte que el mismo Sasuke. Apesar de todas las complicaciones, su objetivo había sido alcanzado por el rubio, tanto que incluso había creado un nuevo sentimiento hacia su hermano. Si tan solo ese pequeño tonto no estuviera cegado por sentimientos ajenos a él, tal vez lo entendería. Eso era parte de lo que había intentado conseguir pero… claramente había fallado. Ahora el odio de Sasuke había aumentado el número de personas en quienes buscaba venganza. Uno de ellos sería Naruto. Y ya no tenía forma de protegerlo.

– ¿Seguirás protegiéndolo, incluso de él mismo? –preguntó aquello que el mismo Naruto ya le había dicho.

– Lo haré –respondió sin dudarlo, aprovechando los pensamientos que abrumaron al Uchiha para acercarse a él, justo en el momento en que se dejo caer plantando una rodilla en el suelo. La realidad que los cubría se tambaleo permitiendo que el chakra de Madara, del kyubi y de Sasuke volvieran a hacerse presentes. Naruto se inclinó al lado de Itachi notando la sangre que ya volvía a caer de sus ojos– ¿estás bien?

– Supongo que esta es la parte de ti que lo desespera –murmuró cansado manteniendo su mirada casi vacía en el suelo– nunca me hubiera imaginado que serías tú…

– Itachi… –trató de llamar su atención sintiendo su chakra cada vez más débil. La nube de humo empezó a surgir de su espalda aumentando el miedo del rubio. Sabía que Itachi estaba muerto pero… no quería verlo desaparecer– Itachi –la angustia notoria en su voz.

– Sé que es algo egoísta pero… ¿cuidarás de él? ¿Puedes prometerlo?

– ¡Itachi! –apuró aferrándose a sus hombros.

– Promételo… –Naruto se giró a mirar su rostro notando el vacío en sus ojos, la expresión cansada de su rostro. Pronto la nube cubrió sus manos pero no dejo de aferrarlo.

– Él te necesita…

– Pero tienes razón, ahora, lo que tú sientes por él es más fuerte de lo que yo nunca podré sentir –cerró los ojos dejándose caer contra Naruto, su frente reposó en el hombro del rubio quien miraba la nada.

– Lo… prometo –murmuró abrazando el cuerpo inmóvil de Itachi, cubierto por completo en la nube oscura– prometo cuidar a Sasuke.

Naruto casi hubiera asegurado escuchar un "gracias" pero la única certeza fue sentir el humo que se llevó lentamente el cuerpo inerte de Itachi. Se suponía que ya estaba muerto y solo volvía al lugar de donde fue arrebatado bruscamente pero dolía tanto. Algo en su pecho dolía mientras veía los últimos rastros de humo. ¿Realmente este era el hermano que había buscado la destrucción de Sasuke? ¿No había otra explicación? Quizá algo, por lo que no se preocupó por su muerte sino por una forma de aprovecharla y… encontrarse con Sasuke. _Esa era la razón_.

Bajó los brazos mirando hacia arriba, el jutsu que se desvanecía junto a su creador devolviéndolo a otra realidad, donde todo era oscuro y algunos fantasmas blancos similares a nubes corrían de un lado a otro. Se puso de pie mirando enormes cruces distribuidas a su alrededor, algunas más cerca que otras. La luna intentaba brillar en medio de esa oscuridad pero su color grisáceo era demasiado débil. Giró sobre si mismo un par de veces tratando de ubicarse hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de él. Se volvió lentamente para encarar al kyubi. Una vez más en su forma humana, sus ropas rasgadas en brazos y estómago y el rostro distorsionado por una mueca de odio. Las marcas en las mejillas y el rojo en los ojos lo delataban como bijuu.

El dolor por la muerte de Sai aún estaba latente en su corazón, y aunque ahora se sumaba el de la _muerte_ de Itachi, _aún tenía algo que hacer_. Lo había prometido incontables veces. Y ahora, finalmente, el tiempo se había acabado.

– ¿Te cansaste de correr? –siseo el kyubi sin cambiar su expresión.

– No estaba huyendo –murmuró tratando de encontrar su propia voz– buscaba el modo de encerrarte de nuevo –dijo quitándose la capa y abriendo su chamarra para mostrar el sello del Yondaime brillando en su estómago como la clara evidencia de que no estaban del todo separados. Podía sentirlo como una gran fuente de chakra dentro de él.

– Solo si no te mato primero. Librándome de ti te convertirás en energía para salir de aquí.

Lentamente el kyubi adoptó el escudo de chakra que Naruto había visto en si mismo cuando perdía el control del bijuu pero a diferencia de su propia experiencia el kyubi podía mantener las nueve colas sin perder la forma humana. Agitó sus brazos como si tratara de acostumbrarse mientras Naruto concentraba su chakra sin tener idea de como iba a atrapar al monstruo. Hasta que lo averiguara tendría que pelear.

O ese era el plan inicial hasta que sintió la presencia de Madara y antes que él, el kyubi ya se había puesto alerta girando el rostro apenas lo suficiente para ver al Uchiha detrás. Frunció el ceño y se giró completamente para enfrentarlo. A diferencia de Itachi, Madara no se veía tan debilitado pero tenía una expresión cansada en su rostro y su caminar había perdido el porte altanero. Hacía mucho que Naruto no lo veía en su forma real pero podía reconocerlo por el inmenso chakra, tan abrumador como siempre. Nunca pensó en tener que enfrentarlo, tenía la certeza de que podrían liberarse de la ilusión antes de verlo. Pero ahora, comprobó con terror que él no era su objetivo. La intensa forma defensiva del kyubi le dio la certeza de a quien buscaba, preguntándose qué pasaría si Madara ganaba. ¿Qué sucedería con el kyubi? ¿Acaso ahora debía protegerlo?

– Se reúnen una vez más –comenzó Madara deteniéndose a cierta distancia, de modo que el kyubi quedó atrapado entre él y Naruto– el kyubi y el jinchuriki. ¿Ahora si me darás la razón, Naruto? –terció recuperando su porte. El rubio intentó no dejarse llevar por sus palabras, temiendo un ataque de cualquiera de los dos pero no pudo evitar el recuerdo de su última, única, conversación.

– Aún te equivocas –dijo sin poder evitarlo. Madara solo ensanchó su sonrisa.

– Ya sea en la realidad o en una ilusión el resultado siempre será el mismo. Va siendo tiempo de que aceptes la única solución.

Naruto recordó que no debía mirarlo directamente a los ojos demasiado tarde para evitar el ataque de Madara. En una reacción de supervivencia el kyubi se interpuso lanzando la energía que había acumulado para matar a Naruto contra el Uchiha, sin lograr resultado cuando éste lo esquivo. Con ello el bijuu dio inicio a una serie de golpes físicos que su oponente evitó sin problemas, entre más energía usaba su forma como Naruto era consumida por el chakra del demonio. A su alrededor, el verdadero Naruto pudo ver la realidad del jutsu que se desvanecía lentamente entre pequeñas nubes de humo llevándose trozos de luz para sumirlos un poco más en la oscuridad. Ni Madara ni el kyubi fueron conscientes del cambio, pero el Uchiha comenzó su propio ataque tratando de mantener quieto al bijuu, éste empezaba a tomar la forma del zorro de nueve colas saltando de un lado a otro para aumentar la distancia entre su captor. Era increíble que un monstruo como ese se mostrara débil.

Naruto había olvidado por completo sus intenciones de ayudar al zorro pero pronto notó su propia debilidad de chakra. Justo en ese momento no solo su vida estaba en peligro y no podía explicar porque se sentía tan cansado, casi somnoliento. Apoyó una mano en su estómago sobre el sello del Yondaime, curiosamente podía sentir la energía que manaba desde ese punto. Volvió su vista rápidamente hacia los torpes movimientos del kyubi. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera absorbiendo su chakra? Estaba seguro de no haber hecho algo y sería absurdo pensar que fuera obra del monstruo… Ellos jamás se habían llevado bien, solo buscaban la muerte del otro, ¿por qué el kyubi intentaría ayudarlo?

Un golpe más de Madara atrapó una de las colas del zorro pero ésta se desvaneció volviendo al cuerpo del bijuu quien dio un salto aún más grande con su forma casi recuperada para alejarse de nuevo. Naruto frunció el ceño comprendiendo, no lo estaba ayudando, estaba escapando. Tendría que ser un alivio pensar que el kyubi prefería ser su prisionero que el de un Uchiha pero…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir el chakra que tanto se había esforzado por encontrar. No tuvo que mirar detrás de él para saber que Sasuke finalmente había aparecido. Esta vez su chakra era el del verdadero… tan siniestro como la _última_ vez que lo vio. Se giró para enfrentarlo perdiendo todas sus intenciones de pelear. Tal vez había elegido un mal momento para enamorarse de él.

Le sostuvo la mirada leyendo el único pensamiento en los ojos carmesí. Resultaba tan doloroso saberlo pero no era nada comparado con la certeza sin vacilaciones. Muy dentro de si había albergado la esperanza de que Sasuke recapacitaría, o que al menos dudaría un poco con solo verlo. ¿Cómo era posible que olvidara lo que habían compartido? Había sido real… aunque saberse dentro de una ilusión convertía los hechos en algo relativo… Naruto podía asegurar que aún sentía todo lo que habían prometido. Dolía tanto que una parte de si quería golpearlo por esa traición pero… tal vez, sus intenciones no bastarían, no podía dejar de ver a la persona de quien se había enamorado por encima del frío humano que lo miraba ahora, consumido por el odio.

Mientras la oscuridad a su alrededor se volvía más densa y el sonido del combate no muy lejos de ellos parecía llegar a su fin, Naruto miró en completa calma la forma que Sasuke daba al chidori en su mano. Parpadeo con pesadez sintiéndose cada vez más débil, reconociendo esa escena como un déjàvu. Ya antes había visto eso. Una vez más volvía a escuchar el agua en un pequeño lago. La lluvia caía… no, no era lluvia, era una brisa húmeda que golpeaba sus rostros. Por un momento todo fue silencio pero pronto pudo escuchar varias voces que gritaban su nombre. Él estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a Sasuke, no permitiría que matara a nadie más si él podía detenerlo. Ambos prepararon sus mejores técnicas pero en el último momento tuvo miedo de matarlo; a diferencia suya Sasuke no se detuvo, no hasta que lo derribo sobre el agua…

Justo como ahora, salvo por la ausencia del líquido vital, podía sentir el peso de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo, que había caído con un golpe seco contra la oscuridad sintiendo la misma mano atravesando su pecho. _Otra vez_. El chidori murió entre la sangre que brotaba de una herida mortal. Y apesar del intenso dolor, la decepción y la tristeza, se sentía feliz de poder ver a Sasuke, aunque fuera una última vez quería estar cerca de él. Esta vez no se negó la oportunidad de tocarlo, llevando una temblorosa mano al rostro ajeno sin recibir siquiera un cambio en la fría expresión. Le sonrió en una mueca tranquila tosiendo de pronto al sentir la sangre que se acumulaba en su interior.

– Se acabo –hablo Sasuke con el cortante filo de su voz– Naruto… Uzumaki.

Una vez más todo terminaría, esta vez para siempre. Quizá debería sentirse culpable por faltar a su promesa con Itachi, o a la que hizo al mismo Sasuke aunque ahora para él no significara nada. Debería sentirse mal por permitir que la muerte de Sai fuera en vano. Debería pensar en quienes lo esperaban más allá de la ilusión o en sus padres que definitivamente se decepcionarían de verlo morir tan resignado. Pero… apesar de todas las personas importantes en su vida, no podía haber nadie más importante que Sasuke.

_Siempre sería él_.

– Sa… su… ke… –su voz fue un débil hilo de vida que el otro no escuchó, si no hubiera leído sus labios no habría sabido que fue su nombre lo que pronunció pero se mantuvo impasible– te…

Pero fue demasiado, su mano cayó inerte al lado de cuerpo, aún podía escuchar todos los sonidos que lo acompañaron antes de caer en la ilusión. Ahora si podía reconocer la voz de Kakashi, a Sakura y a Sai gritando su nombre. Pudo sentir el caos en su propio chakra que después comprendió fue la forma como se separó del kyubi. El agua, la lluvia, la sangre, el frío, la vida que lo abandonaba…

Lo último que escuchó fue el intenso grito de Madara. Un grave "no" que inquietó el último resquicio de su alma. Lo que hubiera ocurrido debía ser realmente grave para sembrar tal desesperación en el Uchiha que aseguraba tener el control de todo.

Pero…

No recordaba haberlo escuchado antes de caer en el genjutsu.

Finalmente todo fue silencio y oscuridad.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**N/A**: Juro que tuve la intención de no hacer el capítulo demasiado largo pero como a la mitad perdí las esperanzas XD jajajajajja

Finalmente… el genjutsu terminó ._. Y creo que se llevó demasiadas vidas. Las intenciones de Itachi solo consiguieron un peor desenlace y ahora me siento asesina . ¡¿qué pasa?! Solo espero que tengan piedad de mí y contengan sus amenazas, o no demasiado feas ^^' jejjejeje

A mi favor tienen que admitir que se han resuelto prácticamente todas las dudas en este cap =D

El próximo vendrá siendo algo así como "el enfrentamiento de los sobrevivientes en la guerra" y para quienes hayan notado los sútiles detalles (de hecho demasiado sútiles XD) a lo largo del capítulo sabrán que no todo esta dicho. Para el resto todavía tengo sorpresas =D

Según mis cálculos nos quedan tres o cuatro capítulos más para el final, creo que eso ya lo había dicho, lo siento, mis cálculos son pésimos XD jajjaja. Como ya adelante veremos el escenario de guerra pero sin batallas o con las menos posibles . esa parte ya la seguimos en el manga de Kishimoto así que nada de repeticiones. En su lugar seguiremos el escenario "detrás de la guerra". La idea es que no resulte demasiado tedioso y también porque lo que nos interesa son los resultados del genjutsu. ¿Qué opinan?

Respondiendo review anónimo:

**Saya Uchiha**: Cierto, sé lo que es esa tensión de no saber que sigue, y temer que el final sea malo y ahora resulta… que este cap no terminó muy bien, ¿verdad? ._. No sé si lo que sigue será un final feliz, supongo que dependerá de la forma como se vea. Itachi tenía esperanza en ello y Naruto… tal vez, tomó un par de decisiones equivocadas. Itachi ya dijo su teoría de que ocurrió con Kakashi, y de paso con Sakura; sobre Gaara, él definitivamente es parte de la ilusión pero parte de su personalidad y de muchos otros se explicó en este cap =) De hecho también me supo mal lo de Deidara, él no me debía nada XD jajjajajaj, lo siento, estuvo en el lugar y momento incorrecto. Gracias por el review, espero tu comentario del cap. ¡Saludos! =D

Confió en que la espera lo valió, me salte un par de fechas a inicio de año y de hecho ya tenía terminado el cap hace un par de días pero no había podido hacer la revisión hasta hoy, así que espero sus comentarios .

Cuídense mucho y pórtense mal, para quienes esten sufriendo de frío… lo siento, a mí me gusta mucho *^* pero nada de excesos. Aunque sea un poco tarde espero que todos hayan tenido un buen inicio de año, muchos propósitos, muy buena vibra y con las mejores intenciones!

¡Besos!

Yui-chan


	20. Deseo egoísta

**- . - . -**

**Capítulo 20**

**Deseo egoísta**

**. - . - .**

_El espacio a su alrededor era una completa mancha oscura sin sonidos, ni formas, estaba seguro de que era la única persona en medio de ese lugar. Recostado sobre una superficie plana mirando al vacío sin comprender del todo su situación. Si pudiera describirlo, casi apostaría a que estaba muerto. Suspiro cansado, notando la pesadez de su cuerpo, había sido un camino realmente largo y si se lo permitieran estaría bien dormir solo por un rato. _

_Pero todos sus sentidos estaban demasiado alertas como para pensar en el final. La parte siempre a la defensiva de si mismo le pedía que saliera de ese lugar. Pero la parte más humana que aún conservaba sabía que no existía mejor lugar que ese._

_Cerró los ojos apenas un segundo sintiendo una presencia familiar que lo cubría con su chakra. No tuvo necesidad de mirar mientras la persona se situaba a su lado. Sintió una mano posarse sobre sus ojos y escuchó un murmullo que se perdió con una repentina ráfaga de aire. Un extraño calor cubrió sus ojos aún cerrados y al segundo siguiente su cómoda estancia en ningún lugar terminó._

La atmósfera se torno fría y el dolor en su cuerpo le recordó las múltiples heridas que se había ganado. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos supo que habían dejado de sangrar, aunque todavía sentía las marcas en sus mejillas, era solo sangre seca. Su mirada había cambiado, aunque no tenía modo de comprobarlo podía sentirlo.

Bajo su cuerpo, reposaba el de la única persona que le quedaba.

– A ti no voy a perderte –murmuró poniéndose de pie.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Apenas recuperó la consciencia y antes de poder abrir los ojos un intenso dolor en el pecho cerca del hombro rompió abruptamente sus intenciones de volver a dormir. Se llevó la mano derecha a los ojos frotándolos con pereza, esperando que el dolor solo fuera parte de sus sueños pero luego de un largo bostezo comprobó que era real. Tanto que parecía aumentar mientras más lo ignoraba. Alborotó un poco su cabello decidiéndose a abrir los ojos que enseguida aumentaron de tamaño al notar que no estaba en su habitación. Ni siquiera podía reconocer el lugar.

Intentó levantarse sintiendo el dolor en su pecho que casi lo obliga a recostarse de nuevo pero logró sentarse sintiendo las piernas pesadas, la espalda, los brazos, ¡todo le dolía! ¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?! Miró su cuerpo notando que solo tenía puestos los pantalones, que de hecho no eran suyos, parecían quedarle un poco grandes. Tampoco tenía su chamarra o al menos una playera, en su lugar su pecho estaba casi cubierto por un vendaje bastante apretado que empezaba en el lado izquierdo. Justo donde nacía el dolor… donde había sido herido…

Se llevó la mano, que no estaba adormecida, a la cabeza estrujando un mechón de su cabello, tratando de recordar. Pronto las imágenes de lo que terminó siendo el genjutsu fluyeron en su cabeza recordándole a Itachi, y la promesa que por un momento temió romper, recordó la muerte de Sai y los vanos intentos del kyubi por matarlo para finalmente volver dentro de su cuerpo… Madara… Sasuke… luego recordó su pelea con el Uchiha antes de que fueran atrapados en el jutsu, Sasuke lo había apuñalado justo donde ahora tenía el vendaje. Y antes de salir del genjutsu… repitió esa misma acción. ¿Por qué seguía vivo?

Miró su estómago pero no encontró el sello del Yondaime, entonces llevó una mano a la herida. ¿Por qué aún no se había curado? Sabía que el kyubi estaba dentro de su cuerpo, no podía explicarlo, era solo una sensación que lo había acompañado toda su vida y que ahora era imposible no reconocer. Pero… ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaban todos?

Se levantó bruscamente temiendo que sus propias dudas lo enloquecieran pero cayó tan rápido como se levantó apoyándose en una rodilla antes de volver a intentarlo. Tropezó un par de veces más antes de poder sostenerse de la puerta corrediza. Entonces se dio un minuto para mirar detrás de si, la amplia habitación en donde había dormido, no tenía iluminación ni muebles, salvo por el futón del que se había levantado y que ahora era un desastre en el piso. Apesar de la apariencia sobria era un lugar demasiado elegante para poder reconocerlo. No recordaba haber estado ahí nunca. Se giró sintiendo el temblor en las piernas que no le permitió separarse de la puerta.

Más allá del entarimado había un extenso jardín bastante descuidado. Todo en el estaba destruido y la maleza amenazaba con llegar hasta la casa. Los árboles eran grandes y deformes, incluso la pared que rodeaba la propiedad estaba carcomida y sucia. Había demasiada tierra y lo que antes fuera un estanque estaba seco y prácticamente oculto entre la hierba crecida. Todo en ese lugar lucía tan abandonado, era depresivo. El aire que corría entre las paredes y las plantas era solo tristeza.

Finalmente sus fuerzas lo abandonaron deslizándose hasta quedar sentado contra la puerta, miró más allá del muro el atardecer que ya comenzaba su descenso. No había más ruido que el silbar del aire, ni siquiera los animales parecían interesados en acercarse. Miró con más atención el muro notando cierto dibujo que no pudo definir del todo.

¿Qué era ese lugar?

Trató de recordar un poco más de lo ocurrido pero sus recuerdos se cortaban cuando recibió el golpe de Sasuke y de hecho tampoco podía recordar mucho de lo sucedido dentro del genjutsu. Estaba preocupado por Kakashi y Sakura, ahora sabía que estaban con él cuando encontraron a Sasuke. También le gustaría ver a Sai… aunque solo fuera para despedirse correctamente. Bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado, ¿por qué seguía vivo? ¿No se suponía que Sasuke había terminado con su vida?

Se inclinó un poco mirando a ambos lados del corredor, la oscuridad parecía más profunda más allá de donde el jardín proyectaba su luz. Y aún así, no tardaría en oscurecerse todo en cuanto el sol se ocultara. Se deslizó torpemente por el entarimado hasta llegar a la orilla. Tampoco tenía sus zapatos pero no pensaba quedarse ahí en medio de… tanta oscuridad. Tragó en seco dando una última mirada detrás de si, no era momento de pensar en cosas fantasmales. Bajó los pies sintiendo la maleza fresca entre sus dedos, miró a su izquierda donde la casa parecía seguir por un largo tramo. Dondequiera que estuviera parecía la mansión de alguien muy rico. Vio su propia sombra muriendo un poco más y eso lo decidió a seguir caminando. Sentía su cuerpo terriblemente pesado pero necesitaba saber qué sucedía. También esperaba encontrar a quien hubiera curado sus heridas.

Apoyándose sobre el entarimado, que de momento le quedaba a la altura de la cintura, acompañó su torpe andar mirando el mismo escenario depresivo a cada paso que daba. Pronto tuvo que sostenerse en la pared y sin detenerse llegó al final de la casa, que no era la única. Desde ese punto pudo ver varias intersecciones de calles que conectaban otras casas, algunas más pequeñas y otras de tamaño similar a la primera que vio. Siguió caminando apoyándose en postes y otras casas mientras exploraba la pequeña ciudad fantasma.

Gritó un par de veces esperando encontrar otras personas pero estaba solo. Pese a lo débil que se sentía estaba casi seguro de ello, así que no podía explicar quien lo había dejado en ese lugar. La mayoría de las casas tenían puertas y ventanas bloqueadas con madera, algunas otras habían perdido esa protección quizá por el tiempo pero la vegetación ya se estaba comiendo varias de las construcciones. Algunos tejados lucían serios daños y agujeros de mediano y gran tamaño. Pero gracias a ese recorrido pudo reconocer el dibujo que no había podido identificar en la pared varias casas más atrás. Era el mismo que se repetía aquí y allá entre las casas y algunas telas medio destruidas que colgaban de puertas y ventanas. Era el símbolo de los Uchiha. El mismo que Sasuke nunca había dejado de portar en su espalda.

Cuando sus fuerzas lo obligaron a detenerse por sexta vez se deslizó contra la pared de la casa más cercana sentándose en la calle que había perdido su forma en medio de la tierra y las hierbas. Suspiró con cansancio apoyando la cabeza contra la pared mirando a los lados sin mucho ánimo. La tarde prácticamente había muerto pero todavía podía ver con la escasa luz que precedía el anochecer, acompañado de algunas estrellas. Al menos esperaba que la luna saliera en algún momento. Ya no era un misterio saber donde estaba. Un lugar tan abandonado como ese, lleno de tales símbolos solo podía ser el barrio Uchiha.

No pudo negarse el sabor amargo al comprender dónde estaba y lo que ese lugar significaba.

Pero… ¿cómo había llegado ahí?

Cerró los ojos sintiendo que podría quedarse dormido en cualquier momento pero debía continuar su camino. Si no estaba tan equivocado, ese lugar tenía que estar conectado a Konoha. Volvió a mirar el cielo donde la luna ya empezaba su ascenso pero el sonido de pasos que se acercaban revivió su estado alerta. Apoyándose de la pared se puso en pie mirando a su izquierda antes de girarse al sentido contrario sin saber que esperaba encontrar. Al segundo siguiente no supo si sentirse sorprendido, alegre o si debía escapar.

Reconocería a esa persona en cualquier lugar bajo cualquier circunstancia. Pero justo en ese momento, tal vez por estar en medio de lo que él mismo llamaría hogar, resultaba terriblemente doloroso verlo caminar entre esas calles fantasma. Casi podía verlo siendo niño… cuando lo perdió todo. Apretó los puños con fuerza olvidándose de su propio dolor, pero se mantuvo en su sitio esperando a que Sasuke acortara la distancia y llegara junto a él.

Resultaría irónico si intentara matarlo por tercera vez, y quien más sino él lo había llevado a ese lugar. Su cabeza se llenó de preguntas mientras le sostuvo la mirada. Parecía que ambos tenían algo que decir pero ninguno se atrevía. Y aunque quería ponerse a gritar y golpearlo por lo estúpido que era, terminó cerrando la distancia que los separaba aferrándose a él en un abrazo que sabía sería rechazado. Cerró sus brazos alrededor de su espalda con tanta fuerza que sintió sus heridas punzar dolorosamente pero no le importó. Tampoco pudo contener el temblor de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos esperando la reacción del moreno.

Sasuke jamás le diría el tiempo que había pasado buscándolo, estando el chakra de ambos tan débil había sido difícil rastrear y encontrar una presencia que casi desaparecía. Así que terminó compartiendo el abrazo del rubio, aferrándolo contra si hasta esconder su rostro en el cuello de Naruto. Sintió el temblor del menor, sabía que tenía muchas cosas que explicar pero de momento no quería pensar en nada. Era un gran alivio tener a Naruto de nuevo, ya habría tiempo para decírselo.

– ¿Quién te dijo que podías levantarte? –murmuró contra su cuello.

– ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –Naruto miró sobre si el avance de la luna. No quería dejarse llevar por el rápido latido de su corazón que siempre reaccionaba con Sasuke. Sus sentimientos podían hacerle olvidar todo lo que lo preocupaba, y aunque no quería separarse del moreno, aquella no era una situación normal. ¿No se suponía que Sasuke lo odiaba? ¿No había intentado matarlo? Ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntar– ¿qué… fue lo que paso?

– ¿Importa ahora?

– Si… –intentó separarse para mirarlo pero Sasuke lo aferró un poco más– ¿por qué aquí? –retomó tratando de cambiar el enfoque de su pregunta.

– Porque es el lugar más seguro –finalmente se separó mirándolo como siempre. No había rastro del odio que hasta hacia poco tiempo le había dirigido– primero, volvamos. Necesitas comer y tengo que revisar tus heridas.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Había algo tan extraño en medio de esa situación. No era solo por el hecho de que Sasuke lo llevaba en su espalda ahorrándole el tortuoso camino de regreso, aunque eso definitivamente era molesto, lo preocupante era… no podía siquiera empezar a explicarlo. Aquel depresivo lugar que no muchos años atrás había sido hogar de los Uchiha, el silencio impregnado de dolor y muerte que los rodeaba. Todo lo sucedido antes y después del genjutsu… ¿qué ocurría? ¿Acaso realmente nunca había terminado el jutsu? ¿O acaso alguien había encontrado tan divertido jugar con su mente que una vez más estaba atrapado?

Miró el cabello de Sasuke entre sus brazos. Solo una ilusión podía explicar el repentino cambio en su actitud.

Antes de caer en el genjutsu Sasuke intentó matarlo, prácticamente lo había logrado pero quizá la misma técnica de algún modo lo había salvado. Y los sumergió en una ilusión que aún ahora no sabía cuanto tiempo había durado. Casi no podía recordar lo que había sucedido en ese lapso de tiempo, pero el intenso sentimiento que ahora lo unía a Sasuke parecía intacto. Al menos para él… porque lo último que recordaba del moreno era un intento más por matarlo. Mismo que ahora estaba vendado, entonces ¿seguía vivo? ¿Sasuke lo había cuidado? ¿A eso se refería con revisar sus heridas?

Pero… ¡cada vez entendía menos! ¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?! Y como si no fuera suficiente, tenía que soportar ser llevado en brazos como un debilucho cualquiera.

– Esto es humillante… –siseo sin poder contenerse.

– ¿Y de quién es la culpa? –sentenció Sasuke sin inmutarse– solo a ti se te pudo ocurrir moverte con semejante herida.

Naruto contuvo su intento por defenderse al ver de nuevo la casa donde había despertado. Había algo en ese lugar que lo hacía destacar del resto de sitios desolados que formaban el barrio Uchiha. Aunque al principio lo asocio con las incómodas existencias de los fantasmas ahora… no sabía como explicarlo.

Sasuke entró por la puerta principal siguiendo un par de corredores en penumbras hasta llegar a la habitación donde Naruto había dormido. Sin previo aviso lo deslizó por su espalda hasta devolverlo a su sitio en el futón. Solo entonces, Naruto fue consciente de los vendajes en los brazos de Sasuke quien se alejó un momento para encender un par de velas.

– Si volviste a abrir la herida te pondré a dormir hasta que se cure –sentenció Sasuke empezando a remover las vendas del hombro de Naruto.

– Espera… –murmuró tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicarse, pero Sasuke lo ignoró continuando su trabajo.

– ¿Aún duele? –preguntó dando una vuelta más a la venda haciendo respingar al rubio al sentir la cercanía de la herida.

– No es eso… ¡espera! –gritó aferrando la mano de Sasuke sobre su hombro. Mordió ligeramente su labio reprimiendo el impulso de gritar, pero tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza que empezaba a desesperarse– ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? –siseo ocultando los ojos bajo su flequillo.

Sasuke lo miró en silencio un momento antes de girar su atención hacia sus manos unidas. Ahí estaba de nuevo, la sensación que lo había llevado a actuar por impulsos. Si por un momento pensó que sus últimas acciones habían sido una locura, ahora podía estar seguro de ello. Aunque también pensó que podría abusar de la ingenuidad de Naruto para evadir el tema, era obvio que un asunto tan delicado no podía ser ignorado.

– Intento curarte –dijo con sarcasmo esperando una última oportunidad para aplazar el tema. Retiró la mano de Naruto con la que tenía libre pero eso basto para que el rubio se deslizara hacia atrás marcando una considerable distancia entre ambos.

– Tú… intentaste matarme… –se llevó una mano al hombro, era obvio que aún le dolía pero su mirada parecía perdida en algún recuerdo que bien podía estar asociado a sus palabras. Sasuke suspiró pesadamente haciendo el intento de acercarse pero Naruto se arrastró un poco más hacia atrás– tú… ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso?! ¡¿Por qué sigo vivo…?

– Porque no pude matarte –tercio interrumpiendo las preguntas sin sentido del rubio.

– Pero… eso no tiene sentido. Esta herida… –presionó un poco más sobre su hombro ignorando su propio dolor.

– Es cierto que yo la provoque, pero fue antes de caer en el genjutsu. ¿Lo recuerdas? Intenté matar a Sakura, y cuando llegaste dijiste muchas tonterías sobre nuestra amistad. También es cierto que intente matarte…

– Yo te ataque… –murmuró Naruto recordando ese día. Poco después de la reunión de los Kage, luego de hablar con Gaara. Se había enterado que Sakura planeaba matar a Sasuke para liberarlo de su promesa pero sabía que solo él podía enfrentar al Uchiha. Cuando lo vio… cuando intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, utilizó su rasengan y Sasuke reaccionó con el chidori– pero falle…

– Dudaste –corrigió– pero yo no. Y eso fue lo que activó el tsukuyomi de Itachi.

– Para protegerme… –murmuró recordando las palabras del Uchiha mayor– ¿Itachi lo hizo para protegerme… de ti? –Sasuke asintió al tener la mirada de Naruto de nuevo sobre él– ¿Por qué haría eso?

– Deberías saberlo, por alguna razón él confiaba en ti.

Naruto lo miró largamente recordando su conversación con Itachi, las últimas palabras del Uchiha y su promesa. _Una promesa para proteger a Sasuke_. Volvió a desviar la mirada, aún no comprendía por qué lo había defendido de su propio hermano. ¿Realmente había creado el jutsu solo para protegerlo? ¿Por qué a él?

– ¿Por qué lo creó? –preguntó para si mismo, sintiendo que su cerebro estaba trabajando demasiado.

– Algo de lo que le dijiste le hizo pensar que somos amigos –murmuró Sasuke siendo él quien desviara la mirada.

– ¿Esto… no es otra ilusión, cierto?

– No lo es –terció con firmeza.

– Y… ¿no somos amigos?

– No.

Naruto no pudo sostenerle la mirada ante la cortante respuesta, pero una vez más empezó a darle vueltas a su situación. Estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no gritar pero ese maldito Sasuke no era capaz de explicarse sin provocarle deseos de golpearlo.

– La razón por la que no te mate es diferente –retomó volviendo a crear un extraño silencio.

– Antes de salir del genjutsu estoy seguro de que me atacaste –dijo convencido de que volvía a mentirle.

– Eso fue una ilusión.

– ¿Una… ilusión?

– Me miraste a los ojos antes de que te atacara, ¿recuerdas? –y era cierto, Naruto había visto sus ojos coloreados por el sharingan.

– ¿Por qué harías eso? –finalmente explotó– acabas de decir que no somos amigos. ¿Cómo puedo creer en lo que estás diciendo? Esto podría ser una ilusión, de nuevo. Itachi dijo que lo hizo para protegerme, significa que él sabía hasta que punto estás loco. ¡¿Y por qué estamos aquí?! ¿Dónde estan Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan? ¿Qué fue de Sai? Tampoco sé donde esta el kyubi, ¿qué le paso? Hasta donde recuerdo, tú te aliaste con Madara. Así que supongo que esto es uno más de sus absurdos planes para…

– ¡Ya basta! Deja de hablar por un segundo –gritó sin poder evitarlo. Casi había olvidado lo exasperante que podía ser Naruto- Ya me parecía extraño que estuvieras tan tranquilo.

– ¡Cómo demonios voy a estarlo! ¡Intentaste matarme más de una vez y ahora que me secuestras ¿esperas que este tranquilo?!

– ¡No te secuestre!

– ¡¿Y ahora qué?! ¿Solo esperamos tranquilamente a que llegue Madara? –Naruto ignoró sus palabras haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse. Volvió a presionar su hombro sintiendo breves punzadas de dolor sin llegar a enderezarse del todo. Pero al menos esperaba mantener una pose defensiva.

– Por una vez en tu vida, ¿podrías callarte y escuchar lo que digo? –terció el moreno levantándose para encarar el intento de Naruto por enfrentarlo. Sabía que estaba herido, pero de pronto solo quería golpearlo.

– ¡Nunca te ha importado nuestra amistad ¿y ahora soy yo quien esta equivocado?!

– ¡Pues si no pasaras la mitad de tu tiempo persiguiéndome no estaríamos en medio de este problema!

– ¡Lo hice porque me importas! A diferencia de ti, yo nunca te he olvidado… –su voz murió lentamente al igual que sus argumentos, desvío la mirada sintiendo ese molesto calor en sus mejillas. Se dejo caer sintiendo el dolor en su hombro que ya se expandía hacia el brazo y el pecho. De nuevo permanecieron en silencio.

– Ya es muy tarde, ¿cierto? –murmuró mirando el cuerpo vencido del rubio– ya no importa lo que diga, no vas a creerme.

– …te creo… –mientras miraba el suelo estaba seguro de haber pensado esa idea pero su voz escapó en un silbido que Sasuke no pudo escuchar. El moreno se inclinó acercándose a él tanto como considero sin arriesgarse a que Naruto volviera a asustarse– al menos… quiero creerte.

– Itachi creó que el genjutsu buscando un cambio para mí –explicó Sasuke mirando el mismo punto vacío que Naruto– pero no lo logró. Nunca voy a olvidar el hecho de que esta muerto. Que murió por una causa inútil y que las personas que lo llevaron a la vida que llevó siguen vivas. No voy a olvidar todo lo que me fue arrebatado. Ni mi venganza contra Konoha.

Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza negándose a mirarlo. No quería levantar la cabeza y encontrar en la mirada oscura aquella intensa fuerza que solo el odio podía darle. No quería verlo caer de nuevo. Poco a poco el recuerdo del Sasuke con el que vivió dentro del genjutsu moría, recordándole la realidad donde ahora estaba y de la que no podía escapar. De pronto pensó en Sasuke como dos personas diferentes. Resultaba tan aterrador que ni siquiera podía hablar.

– Pero… –Sasuke detuvo sus palabras al ver el cuerpo tembloroso de Naruto. No podía ver sus ojos, pero al menos confiaba en que lo escuchaba, apesar de las dudas que obviamente tenía, sabía que lo merecía. Merecía cada barrera que Naruto impusiera en su contra– te dije más de una vez que si no te alejabas te mataría, pero seguías insistiendo. Intenté matarte y aún ahora… estás aquí. Sabes que destruiré tu preciada aldea y ¿no piensas matarme?… ¿Hasta donde piensas llegar?

– No quiero... ver como te destruyes a ti mismo…

El silencio volvió a surgir entre ellos esta vez nublando la mente de Sasuke. Había tenido tanto tiempo para pensar en esa conversación, pero nunca esperó que llegaran a ese punto. No creyó que la respuesta de Naruto, que su mayor temor, fuera por él. Esperaba escucharlo gritar por defender su aldea, quejarse por su egoísmo, como siempre hacía pero ahora… al parecer el tiempo que habían vivido separados había cambiado al pequeño y revoltoso Naruto. Ahora parecía… como si lo conociera, como si supiera algo de su vida… Quizá Itachi había hablado de más, eso explicaría la confianza que su hermano le tenía al rubio.

Acababa de decir que el genjutsu no había ayudado, pero… era mentira.

Acercó una mano al cabello rubio, acariciando casi con miedo los suaves mechones. Sintió a Naruto tensarse un momento antes de que el temblor en su cuerpo se detuviera. Se entretuvo alborotando su cabello, enredando sus dedos mientras acortaba la distancia con suficiente calma para darle oportunidad de escapar. Cuando comprobó que Naruto se había tranquilizado lo cubrió con sus brazos en un gesto tan extrañamente cómodo. Aferró su cuerpo ocultando el rostro en su cuello sintiéndolo temblar de nuevo pero negándose a dejarlo ir.

Naruto levantó la mano que no había quedado atrapada entre sus cuerpos hacía el estómago de Sasuke con toda intención de alejarlo pero su corazón volvió a traicionarlo latiendo con tanta fuerza que ignoró el momento en que su mano se aferró a la ropa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de pensar. No quería irse, no iba a negarse el deseo que le tomó tanto tiempo aceptar dentro del genjutsu pero tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo desistir? No quería tener que elegir entre Sasuke y la aldea, pero Itachi ya se lo había advertido… y tal vez lo estaba pensado demasiado, porque… aún no sabía lo que Sasuke sentía. Consiguió liberar su mano aferrándose a él, sintiendo el temblor involuntario de su propio cuerpo que disminuía lentamente.

– Sasuke…

– Necesito que te quedes conmigo… –susurró en su oído depositando un beso en la oreja para bajar por el cuello, besando la piel a su alcance.

El corazón de Naruto se disparó aumentado el calor en sus mejillas. ¿Esa era la razón? La razón por la que no lo había matado…

– ¿P-Por qué… no me mataste? –su voz tembló pero se mantuvo aferrado a él.

– Porque no puedo –terció separándose lo suficiente para apoyar su frente contra la del rubio, mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras Naruto dejaba escapar sus sentimientos a través de su mirada– ¿confías en mí? –cuando abrió los ojos, Naruto supo que todo estaba dicho.

Lo que había iniciado como una extraña amistad y rivalidad, algo que por un largo momento pareció destruirlos a ambos, había cambiado por un sentimiento que Naruto jamás imaginó. Nunca miró a Sasuke como una posible pareja, aún ahora sonaba un poco extraño pero era más fuerte el deseo por tenerlo cerca. Mirar esos ojos y la intensidad de un sentimiento, que ahora sabía, era mutuo. Deslizó sus manos hasta tomar el rostro ajeno. Saber que ahora podían tenerse el uno al otro. Que al final sus caminos terminaron unidos de una forma que ninguno espero.

– Confío en ti –sonrió como solía hacerlo de niño, en un gesto que nunca había sido dirigido a Sasuke. El moreno solo pudo disfrutar de la sensación, respondiendo con una mueca que desapareció al unir sus labios.

Fue un gesto tan delicado, tan cálido, era una disculpa silenciosa que Naruto no se negó a aceptar pero solo aumentó las dudas, ahora no solo de su mente, sino de su corazón. Rodeó la espalda de Sasuke uniendo sus cuerpos en una cálida forma. Sintió su cuerpo flotar mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una caricia lenta pero pronto comprendió que había sido Sasuke quien lo había recostado contra el suelo situándose sobre él. Lentamente se separaron y sin abrir los ojos, Sasuke depositó una serie de besos cortos en sus labios y mejillas. Lo abrazó con más fuerza cuando lo sintió desvanecerse sobre él.

Sasuke aceptó el fuerte abrazo de Naruto permitiéndose descansar sobre su pecho, escuchando el rápido latido de su corazón. Era aún más cálido de lo que había imaginado, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa cansada mientras entrelazaba sus brazos y piernas en el cuerpo ajeno. Había algo que hacía a Naruto muy especial, siempre había existido, siempre lo hizo detenerse y dudar. Quizá fuera su voz, o su mirada, tal vez su sola presencia. En el pasado le había resultado muy molesto no comprenderlo, ahora ya no importaba. Si podía mantenerlo a su lado, ya nada importaba. Nada tenía porque preocuparlo y quizá… Naruto podría darle respuestas que incluso para su hermano fueron importantes.

– Sasuke… –murmuró mirando el techo, repentinamente preocupado de que el moreno se hubiera dormido. Su respiración era tan leve que solo eso podía explicarlo.

– Dime.

– Todavía… tengo muchas dudas.

– Lo sé –suspiró el moreno levantándose perezosamente– al menos esperaba que lo olvidaras por hoy.

– Quiero saber…

– Antes de eso –interrumpió poniéndose en pie. Tendió una mano hacia Naruto invitándolo a seguirlo– tienes que comer algo.

Naruto lo miró largamente antes de fruncir el ceño. _Casi_ había olvidado la mortal seriedad de Sasuke. Infló sus mejillas entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto, que a ojos del moreno, era el de un gato.

– ¡¿Estamos hablando de algo importante y solo piensas en comer?!

– ¿Desde cuando tú no piensas en comer? –terció arqueando la ceja.

– Solo si es ramen –lo miró de reojo tratando de fingir indiferencia.

– Segunda regla en esta casa –tomó su mano bruscamente obligándolo a levantarse– nunca se come ramen.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es un crimen! –chilló siguiendo al moreno entre los pasillos por donde habían entrado– No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en el genjutsu, no he visto un plato de ramen en todo ese tiempo –gimoteo acortando un poco más la distancia con Sasuke al notar la oscuridad de la casa. Pero su guía parecía bastante habituado, ya que no tenía problemas en caminar entre los corredores.

– En realidad no fue tanto –ignoró la cercanía del rubio y entró a un pequeño cuarto que una vez iluminado, Naruto reconoció como la cocina. Se veía tan vacía como el resto de la casa por donde habían transitado pero parecía tener lo necesario para una comida sencilla. Sasuke se acercó a las alacenas y empezó a revolver entre bolsas y trastes– no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo fue. Pero no creo que transcurriera más de una semana.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –murmuró haciendo otro puchero mientras se sentaba en la mesa a mitad de la cocina, mirando a su alrededor con recelo.

Sasuke miró a través de la ventana frente a si, su propio reflejo en medio de la oscuridad. Recordó el momento en que despertó del genjutsu y vio a más de una persona _inconsciente_ a su alrededor, pero no era algo que pudiera decirle a Naruto. Al menos no de momento.

– No importa, solo lo sé –retomó sus labores acercándose a una pequeña hielera. Con Naruto consciente de nuevo, tendría más tiempo para dedicarse a esa destartalada casa.

– Mmm… ¿Sasuke? –miró a su alrededor sintiéndose apresado por tanta oscuridad. A través de la puerta la falta de luz era aún más notoria– ¿puedo ayudarte?

– Ambos sabemos que nunca en tu vida has cocinado –terció sin siquiera mirarlo.

– ¡Claro que lo he hecho! –gritó indignado.

– El ramen no se considera comida.

– ¡Agh! Eres insoportable, solo intentaba ser amable.

– No te molestes, terminaré en un momento. Al menos por un par de días mantendremos una dieta sencilla.

Naruto se contuvo de preguntar la razón cuando comprendió la situación en que estaban. En medio de ese enorme barrio que no había sido habitado en años, era obvio que no tendrían ninguna comodidad. Bajó la mirada a sus manos sobre la mesa recordando un poco hacia atrás. También comprendía por qué Sasuke había dicho que era el lugar más seguro. Aunque la frase correcta debió ser: no hay otro lugar. Konoha como la conocían había sido destruida y sin ella, ¿a dónde más podían ir? Considerando el estado actual que el Uchiha debía cargar ante el mundo ninja.

Siempre pensó que sería imposible para Sasuke volver a pisar ese lugar pero realmente debía haber surgido un cambio en él si incluso lo consideraba el lugar más seguro. Al principio, Naruto se había sentido como un extraño en medio de esa casa y el significado que conocía de ella pero ahora casi se sentía propio. Era extraño, jamás había pisado ese lugar, ni siquiera un punto remotamente cercano pero quizá fuera la importancia que Sasuke le daba, lo que hacía imposible pensar de otro modo. Si él le pedía quedarse no podía actuar indiferente.

Volvió a mirar la intensa oscuridad que los protegía, sonriendo con una perspectiva diferente. En cuanto amaneciera se dedicaría a revivir ese lugar.

– Aquí tienes –volvió su atención al moreno cuando éste dejo un par de platos en la mesa. Una sencilla ensalada con pescado y té.

– ¿Hace cuánto que llegamos aquí? –preguntó mirando la comida. Era más de lo que había esperado.

– Casi un día, ¿por qué? –respondió sin importancia ocupando su lugar frente al rubio.

Naruto observó en silencio mientras Sasuke empezaba a comer, entonces hizo lo propio picando distraídamente su plato, se llevó el bocado y masticó, aún ensimismado.

¿Realmente era cierto? ¿Solo había transcurrido una semana? Una semana atrás su búsqueda por encontrar al que fuera su mejor amigo y rival aún no terminaba y ahora, estaban tranquilamente compartiendo una cena como si fueran… ¿qué se suponía que eran ahora?

Se llevó una nueva porción a la boca y enseguida una más y otra casi atragantándose. No quería preguntar pero tampoco pensarlo. Dio un gran sorbo a su té y volvió a picar la ensalada notando lo hambriento que estaba. O Sasuke era tan bueno cocinando que podía hacer milagros con esos simples ingredientes, o la debilidad de su cuerpo era demasiada. Volvió a bajar el tenedor reconsiderando sus dudas.

Sabiendo lo delicada que era ahora su relación con Sasuke, donde él no quería saber nada de Konoha pero Naruto necesitaba saber los detalles de lo que había ocurrido, no podía simplemente preguntar por Sakura, Kakashi o Sai. En su estado actual tampoco podía salir corriendo en busca de respuestas y aunque la curiosidad era demasiada era más fuerte su deseo por asegurarse que Sasuke estaría bien. No quería cometer algún error que volviera a lastimarlo. Eso era parte de lo que Itachi intentó decirle, lo importante que era Sasuke para ambos no podía ser tomado a la ligera, de nuevo.

Omitiendo esa primera duda, quedaba otra que Sasuke no tendría porque ocultar.

– ¿Dónde esta el kyubi? –soltó de golpe esperando alguna reacción del moreno pero éste ni siquiera dejo de comer– no tengo idea de como fue que se separó de mí pero sé que ahora volvió. O eso espero… –se llevó una mano al hombro donde el vendaje seguía un poco flojo del último intento de Sasuke por revisarlo– si he dormido todo un día esto ya debería haber mejorado, pero aún duele. Se supone que el kyubi ayudaba a curar mis heridas, sino es así entonces… ¿qué le ocurrió?

– Se alejó de ti por la intrusión de Madara –comenzó luego de un largo silencio que no le importó tomarse para terminar su cena– él intentó forzar el genjutsu para terminarlo pero solo logró alterarlo. Por eso perdimos nuestros recuerdos, el kyubi se alejó de ti aunque nunca se separaron por completo. Fue tanta energía concentrada de forma irregular que incluso alteró nuestro chakra.

– Entonces… ¿por qué Sai quedó atrapado? –murmuró pensativo– ¿por qué solo él? –miró a Sasuke con una nueva esperanza naciendo dentro de él. Tal vez el Sai con el que había convivido era parte de la ilusión, quizá el verdadero Sai aún estaba vivo.

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada notando los cambios en el brillo azul, parecía feliz por una razón que no tenía que ver con lo que estaban hablando. Asociar ese hecho con la mención del tal Sai resultaba terriblemente molesto. Esperó a que Naruto agregara algo más pero terminó considerando su pregunta. Si Madara había terminado atrapado por tratar de intervenir, Sai debía haber hecho un intento similar, pero a diferencia del Uchiha él debió hacerlo para ayudar a Naruto.

Por un largo momento ese conocimiento casi termina con su tolerancia. Cuando volvió enfrentar a Naruto se encontró con el enfermizo brillo de la ansiedad en sus ojos provocando que una terrible duda surgiera dentro de él. ¿Qué tan cercanos eran Naruto y Sai? ¿Por qué todas sus preguntas siempre terminaban incluyendo a ese remedo de ninja?

Apretó los puños desviando la mirada para finalmente levantarse con un golpe seco de su silla al golpearla. Naruto lo siguió con la mirada mientras volvía a ignorarlo llevándose su plato.

– Sasuke… –mantuvo su mirada atenta en él, mientras el moreno le daba la espalda de cara al fregadero.

Consideró todo lo que había dicho buscando el problema que devolvió a Sasuke a su silencio y terminó con la vaga sensación de que al Uchiha le molestaba la existencia de Sai. Estaba seguro de que ellos nunca se habían tratado lo suficiente como para establecer esa repulsión pero parecía un hecho natural. _Sentía_ que _siempre_ había sido así.

Terminó las últimas verduras de su plato, aún inmerso en sus pensamientos Si nadie le decía lo contrario consideraría que Sai aún estaba vivo. Todavía quedaba esa ínfima esperanza. Dejó caer el tenedor con un sonido extraño al escuchar una extraña frase en su cabeza. Estaba seguro que era la voz de Sai, pertenecía a un viejo recuerdo, en algún momento cuando el anbu dijo…

Entonces sintió la intensa mirada de Sasuke sobre si pero no pudo enfrentarlo, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder. Bajó la cabeza tratando inútilmente de cubrir sus ojos con el cabello, los cerró con fuerza empezando a molestarse por la reacción de su corazón. Se llevó una mano al hombro sintiendo una nueva punzada, lo aferró casi lastimándose hasta que sus emociones estuvieron a punto de hacerlo gritar. Se levantó de golpe tirando de los vendajes con brusquedad bajo la mirada aún molesta de Sasuke.

– ¿Por qué demonios no se cura? –gimoteo riendo de si mismo. Si no podía entenderse al menos podía crearse una distracción. Terminó de quitarse las vendas encontrando la amplia herida que aún conservaba la forma de un corte limpio y profundo, tan abierto que pronto empezó a sangrar, apenas un hilo rojo pero que suficiente para alertar a Sasuke quien rodeó la mesa obligándolo a sentarse y casi enseguida empujándolo hasta que consiguió recostarlo en el suelo.

– ¿Qué se supone que intentas hacer? –siseo revisando el daño. Rozó la piel con excesivo cuidado comprobando lo que Naruto acaba de decir. Seguía igual que el día anterior cuando despertó del jutsu, igual que cuando lo miró…

Por un segundo detuvo sus pensamientos y sus acciones ignorando las dudas que Naruto reflejaba en su mirada. Milagrosamente el rubio se quedó callado pero Sasuke ya estaba usando su cerebro tan rápido como podía, uniendo todas las ideas que había tenido oportunidad de considerar en las últimas horas. Volvió a rozar la herida cuya sangre ya cubría el corte. Naruto se removió incómodo apretando los puños, el dolor había vuelto ante la falta de presión que daban las vendas. Finalmente Sasuke cerró los ojos concentrándose en algo que se reflejaba en la tensión de su rostro.

Era una idea tan descabellada que horas atrás la había desechado al segundo de pensarla, pero luego de su conversación con Naruto ya empezaba a tener sentido. Incluso el último intento de Madara por detenerlo antes de salir del genjutsu encajaba con la situación actual. No tenía idea de cómo era posible, pero si funcionaba… no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que algo terminara mal.

Concentró su energía como siempre lo había hecho para utilizar las técnicas de su clan, pero sabía que tenía que darle un enfoque diferente. Ya lo había conseguido antes, cuando recién despertó el día anterior pudo sentir ese poder en sus ojos. Ahora solo tenía que encontrarlo de nuevo, necesitaba concentrarse…

Naruto lo observó en silencio tratando de ignorar el punzante dolor, apretó los labios con fuerza mordiendo ligeramente el inferior. De pronto respingo sin poder evitarlo al sentir la mano de Sasuke sobre su estómago. El Uchiha ejerció un poco de presión sobre su piel al tiempo que entreabría los ojos. Naruto no tardó en recordar que ese era el mismo punto donde había estado el sello del Yondaime. No podía asegurarlo desde su posición actual pero los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar con el rojo del sharingan. Un nuevo tirón lo tomó por sorpresa naciendo de la herida. Sentía como si alguien estuviera jalando la piel desde adentro, entre los músculos, pellizcando la piel con una dolorosa lentitud. Sus puños empezaron a temblar a causa de la presión mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, algún quejido escapó de sus labios apesar de tener los dientes apretados.

Y tan pronto como todo empezó, terminó. Su respiración agitada se normalizó lentamente sintiendo un hormigueo en todo el lado izquierdo del pecho, en especial cerca del hombro. No se atrevió a moverse pero abrió los ojos al escuchar la respiración golpeada de Sasuke. Lo encontró en la misma posición cercana a él, ligeramente inclinado sobre su cuerpo con el cabello cubriendo gran parte de su rostro.

– ¿Q-Qué… fue lo que hiciste? –murmuró apoyando una temblorosa mano sobre la de Sasuke que aún permanecía en su estómago. El Uchiha pareció salir de un repentino letargo pero se dedicó a entrelazar sus dedos.

– ¿Funcionó? –preguntó aún sin mirarlo.

– ¿Qué cosa…? –detuvo sus palabras al descubrir que podía levantarse, usando solo una mano ya que Sasuke nunca soltó la que mantenía fuertemente aferrada. Se incorporó mirando la mancha roja en su pecho, que era solo eso. La herida había desaparecido. Incluso la palpó solo para comprobar lo que ya había visto– ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –sonrió claramente sorprendido pero aún más feliz de estar curado.

Sasuke dio un profundo suspiro y sin soltar la mano de Naruto lo encaró.

El rubio abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella, no conseguía poner en orden sus ideas, solo podía mantener la vista fija en el intenso rojo del sharingan de Sasuke. O eso se suponía que era, pero el dibujo que mostraban sus ojos era idéntico al sello del Yondaime.

Al sello que mantenía preso al kyubi.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Y sip, todavía queda un poco más por contar . jejjejee, pero dígamos que los próximos capítulos serán algo así como un epílogo, uno bastante largo… creo que ya lo había comentado, pero por si acaso, no serán más de cuatro. Ahora si, estamos prácticamente terminando.

Creo que el capítulo debió llamarse "SasuNaru" XD jajjaja, lo siento, no pude evitar pensarlo, pero es que este par son tan lindos y tan tercos a la vez, en fin, tendrán suficiente tiempo para pensar, decirse y arreglar todo lo que tenga que ser. La guerra sigue su curso y aún no sabemos que sucedió con los otros involucrados en el genjutsu .

Respondo review:

**Dark**: Digamos que este cap es el inicio a un final… tal vez no feliz-feliz, como es la palabra pero al menos si tranquilo =D Gracias por el review, espero tu comentario sobre el cap. ¡Saludos!

Creo que el capítulo anterior fue bastante drástico, no? Prometo que apartir de ahora seguirá mejorando, ya fue bastante tortura dentro del genjutsu, ahora es cruda realidad, ejem, eso no sonó muy esperanzandor XD

Uff, tuve que venir corriendo a editar estas notas, es que olvide un pequeño detalle que quizá más de uno ya habrá notado. Sobre la ubicación del barrio Uchiha, en realidad no estoy muy segura de donde esta, me pase un buen rato investigando el dato, y una de dos, o se me escapó, o Kishimoto nunca lo ha dicho. Me imagino que debe estar dentro del territorio de Konoha (pese a que los Uchiha no eran muy queridos) en el perímetro que Pain destruyó durante su ataque. Es decir, que ahora no existe. Kishimoto mencionó una entrada a los cuartos secretos del clan, pero ese detalle realmente no me sirve, así que para razones prácticas, diremos que esta fuera de la zona destruída de Konoha. Así que, como se explica en este cap, y en futuros, el barrio Uchiha sigue en pie =D Disculpen por tener que recurrir a algo tan inestable pero me hacía falta para poder terminar el fic .

Gracias por leer y espero más reviews amenazantes, bueno, no tantos . ¡Cuídense!

Besos,

Yui-chan


	21. Sanar una vida

**- . - . -**

**Capítulo 21**

**Sanar una vida**

**. - . - .**

Kiba y Lee siempre seguidos por el fiel Akamaru, cruzaron la última parte del extenso bosque en donde habían terminado inconscientes, cortesía de la técnica de Sakura. Según los cálculos de Kiba había transcurrido por lo menos un día de que iniciaran su sueño obligado, ajenos a toda preocupación. Despertar de pronto con esa intensa desorientación y un terrible dolor de cabeza había sido muy problemático. Conforme avanzaron en aquella zona verde no tardaron en comprender que no habían estado _ausentes_ solo un día. Se habían perdido del tiempo suficiente como para que toda esa zona se librara de la gran cantidad de ninjas que habían tenido algo que ver con la reunión de los Kage.

Atravesaron el campo abierto en completa calma mientras se acercaban a lo que parecía un río, a juzgar por el fuerte sonido del agua. Extrañamente Lee se mantuvo callado todo el camino, Akamaru parecía más apagado que de costumbre y para Kiba las preguntas fluían y fluían dentro de su cabeza. Empezando por: ¿qué había ocurrido? Sakura los había atacado, claro, luego de convencerlos para ayudarla a enfrentar a Sasuke terminó por emboscarlos y según creía, continuar la misión sola. Pero estaba seguro que con ellos también se encontraba Sai y al despertar había desaparecido. Solo podía suponer que ambos estaban aliados pero no entendía la reacción de la kunoichi. Al principio pareció tan decidida y de pronto el cambio de actitud, no tenía sentido.

Cuando escuchó el gimoteo de Akamaru indicándoles un ligero cambio en la dirección que estaban tomando comprendió su propia duda, regañándose mentalmente por su falta de atención, que no hubiera enemigos visibles no era excusa para distraerse tanto. Sakura solo los había utilizado como rastreadores, desde el principio había planeado enfrentar sola a Sasuke. No pudo evitar la furia creciendo dentro de si ante el egoísmo de quien creía era una amiga, pero conforme avanzaron sin nada más que el silencio frente a ellos, empezó a temer por encontrarla con vida. Ya después tendría tiempo de gritarle pero de momento solo quería encontrarla y averiguar qué había sido de Sai.

Detuvieron su andar al llegar a un extenso puente que mostraba claros signos de una batalla, o quizá más de una. Separaron un poco sus caminos aprovechando también a Akamaru para mirar en los alrededores. No había nada, ni nadie. Salvo por los destrozos aquí y allá entre el puente, algunas columnas, incluso los árboles cercanos habían recibido algún ataque desviado. Pero no había nada.

Kiba detuvo su inspección girando para mirar sobre el camino andado. Quizá habían equivocado el rumbo. Quería albergar esa esperanza antes que enfrentarse a algún cuerpo sin vida…

– ¡Kiba-kun! –escuchó el grito de Lee desde la dirección contraria donde se habían separado. Akamaru no tardó en unírsele mientras corría al encuentro del otro shinobi.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –alzó un poco la voz deslizándose por un extremo del puente, había escuchado la voz de Lee desde la parte baja del mismo– ¿Encontraste…? –se detuvo de golpe con el agua apenas cubriendo sus pies, se había olvidado de usar su chakra para mantenerse a flote pero la escena frente a si le hizo olvidar todo pensamiento coherente.

Lee parecía en el mismo trance ausente ya que tampoco se había molestado en mantenerse sobre el agua, mojando sus piernas mientras se arrastraba para llegar hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura que se encontraba casi cubierta por el agua. Por suerte esa parte del río no era demasiado profunda manteniendo el rostro de Haruno respirando el aire frío de la zona.

Lee consiguió llegar hasta ella mientras los ladridos de Akamaru despertaron a Kiba, quien terminó por correr hacia el cuerpo de Kakashi que descansaba un poco más lejos de la kunoichi, y vio con terror que Sai también se encontraba entre ellos.

– ¡Esta viva! –chilló Lee con un grito ahogado al notar el débil pulso de Sakura. Se apresuró a levantarla alejándose del agua para dejarla descansar en un lugar más seco. Se quitó su capa cubriéndola con torpeza.

– ¡Lee, necesito ayuda! –gritó Kiba consiguiendo levantar a Kakashi. Cuando el moreno se giró para mirarlo le señaló la dirección donde Sai permanecía, en una posición particularmente extraña.

Lee se apresuró a llegar junto al anbu preguntándose ingenuamente si alguien podía respirar con la nariz medio cubierta por agua.

– ¡Kakashi-sensei también esta bien! –anunció Kiba recostando al jounin junto a su alumna. No quería aumentar sus temores, pero la forma como respiraban, haber permanecido en agua fría por _quien sabe_ cuanto tiempo y la distancia que les supondría volver a la aldea… ¡no debía siquiera pensarlo! Se apresuró a quitarse su capa, cubriendo a Kakashi. Si tan solo alguno de ellos conociera un jutsu de fuego…

Ese pensamiento lo llevó de regresó al origen del problema en el que ahora estaban. Todo por esa obsesión de Naruto y Sakura por perseguir a Sasuke. Todo era _su_ culpa. Apretó los puños con fuerza mirando de reojo el tono pálido en el rostro de los ninjas inconscientes.

– Kiba-kun… –Lee hizo un esfuerzo por gritar pero su voz volvió a perderse entre sus emociones. Se giró buscando al shinobi, y por suerte éste fue alertado una vez más por Akamaru. Ambos, perro y amo lo miraron esperando que dijera algo más pero optó por girarse hacia Sai, apresado entre sus brazos con un tono de piel incluso más blanco del normal– Sai-kun esta…

Kiba no necesito estar más cerca para escucharlo, la expresión en su rostro y esa simple frase a medias lo hicieron saltar para llegar a su lado.

Akamaru permaneció en su sitio bajando las orejas y finalmente cediendo el peso de sus patas traseras, observando en silencio la desesperación de su amo.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con el techo a media luz de la habitación. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que durmió en un cuarto, y aún más desde que estuvo en esa casa. Ya ni siquiera tenía la forma que conoció, todos los recuerdos que alguna vez existieron habían desaparecido con el tiempo. El inmueble se caía a pedazos convirtiéndolo en una especie de tumba. Se juró a si mismo que no volvería a ese lugar desde el día en que lo obligaron a salir de el pero ahora… una razón quizá más importante que su venganza lo había convencido de volver. Una razón que ahora descansaba entre sus brazos y que, curiosamente, ni siquiera se lo había pedido.

Naruto dormía a su lado, recostado sobre su pecho, dando la oportunidad a Sasuke de abrazarlo y tomar su mano que descansaba en su estómago. Desenredó sus dedos entrelazados para acariciar el cabello rubio. Estaba convencido de que sus sentimientos por Naruto habían comenzando desde que se declararon rivales siendo niños, pero en ese momento debió ser apenas una amistad que ninguno se atrevía a aceptar. Quizá con el tiempo el sentimiento creció y en algún punto debió convertirse en lo que Sasuke supuso era amor. Pero nunca quiso reconocerlo, y aún ahora, a escasos días de haber aceptado esa idea como un hecho del que no podía escapar… nunca esperó un resultado como el de ahora.

La noche anterior mientras Naruto dormía, Sasuke permaneció un largo rato mirándolo solo porque no podía apartar sus ojos de él. Incluso tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño porque temía despertar y encontrarse solo de nuevo. El miedo le duró lo suficiente como para dormir apenas un par de horas y aunque ahora se sentía un poco cansado, le bastaba ver a Naruto para recuperar su tranquilidad. En cualquier otro momento eso le hubiera parecido enfermizo y molesto pero estaba cansado de luchar contra si mismo.

Giró para quedar sobre un costado aferrando el cuerpo del rubio con un poco más de fuerza, hasta que lo escuchó gemir entre sueños. Dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y volvió a acariciar su cabello arrullándolo, entonces sintió sus manos aferrándose a su cintura. Murmuró algo que Sasuke no alcanzó a entender antes de volver a quedarse quieto.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que mantenerlo a su lado y al mismo tiempo la culpa que lo ahogaba era demasiado grande. Estaba consciente de todo lo malo que había acarreado a la vida de Naruto, de lo mucho que lo lastimó no solo en los años que convivieron sino también en el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Y finalmente el genjutsu solo fue una muestra más de lo cruel que podía ser.

Mientras Naruto estuvo inconsciente luego de salir del jutsu, paso las horas siguientes curando la herida que él mismo había infligido y temiendo que en cuanto despertara sería Naruto quien gritaría lo mucho que lo odiaba y que no perdonaría ninguna de sus acciones. Pero una vez más, Naruto lo sorprendió mostrándose tal y como lo recordaba, capaz de olvidar y continuar. Ahora su temor se enfocaba en la posibilidad de una vida juntos. Sabía que Naruto no renunciaría a su amada aldea, y aunque él no la atacaría por deseo del rubio, tampoco estaba dispuesto a volver. Y si Naruto decidía que no podía aceptar sus sentimientos, tampoco se rendiría. No esta vez. Aceptaría todos los obstáculos que tuviera que librar como pago por sus errores, pero no lo dejaría irse…

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Lee mantenía el cuerpo inconsciente de Sai firmemente sujeto a su espalda mientras saltaba de un árbol a otro tan rápido como podía. Aún podía sentir los estragos del ataque de Sakura que mantenían su cuerpo ligeramente aletargado convirtiendo sus típicos movimientos en toda una tortura. Apesar de haber dormido, el sueño seguía siendo un problema que aumentaba con el cansancio pero sentir la respiración de Sai contra su espalda, una especie de espasmo que se interrumpía cada pocos segundos, le recordaba que no tenían tiempo para sentirse débiles.

Kiba a su lado, hacía un esfuerzo similar por mantener el ritmo llevando en su espalda a Kakashi, mientras Akamaru tenía fuertemente atada en su lomo a Sakura. Los tres llevaban un buen rato corriendo entre el extenso bosque cuando finalmente llegaron a campo abierto acercándose a la zona cubierta de nieve del País de Hierro. Si lograban cruzar ese tramo no restaría mucho para llegar a Konoha.

Incluso se habían tomado largos minutos para discutir la posibilidad de desviarse hacia Sunagakure, que podía estar ligeramente más cerca, pero la mayor preocupación de Lee era por Sai. Dado su estado, imaginó que la única que podía salvarlo era Tsunade. Y aunque no estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo habían permanecido inconscientes, la Hokage ya debería haber vuelto a la aldea.

– ¿Cómo sigue? –preguntó Kiba por decir algo cuando bajó del último árbol deteniéndose al lado de Lee que respiraba agitadamente sin dejar de mirar la inmensidad blanca frente a ellos. Aprovechó para acomodar un poco mejor a Kakashi. La respiración del jounin no era tan grave como la de Sai, incluso parecía haberse estabilizado. Lo más que habían podido hacer por ellos fue intercambiar sus chalecos y quitarles la ropa arriba de la cintura para ayudarles a entrar en calor. Excepto por Sakura, a quien ninguno se atrevió a tocar y para su suerte, Akamaru resultó ser una excelente cobija, además de sus capas. Estaban conscientes del tramo frío que tendrían que cruzar pero era más urgente el estado actual de sus amigos.

– Aún respira –murmuró Lee ajeno a la alegría que lo caracterizaba– ¿Cómo sigue Sakura-san?

– Creo que es la que viaja más cómoda –comentó sonriendo a Akamaru como una muestra silenciosa de ánimo. Su amigo se veía bastante cansado pero aún así le respondió con un débil ladrido– me pregunto… ¿dónde estará Naruto?

Lee dio un ligero respingo recordando por primera vez al rubio. Había olvidado por completo que él también estaba involucrado y ya pensándolo mejor, ¿dónde estaba Sasuke? La razón de toda esa fallida misión. ¿Acaso él era responsable del estado actual de los tres shinobi? ¿También lo sería de la desaparición de Naruto? Por un momento estuvo tentado a dejar a Sai en manos de Kiba y regresar para retomar la búsqueda pero cuando notó que el moreno había dejado de respirar de nuevo, saltó continuando su camino.

Kiba no tardó en seguirlo y Akamaru un poco después. El castaño miró de reojo el rostro de Lee, la tensa expresión que reflejaba sus dudas lo hizo sentir bastante molesto. Sus pensamientos también habían derivado en la presencia de Sasuke. Y no pudo evitar sus dudas hacia el que fuera parte de su aldea. Quizá si estaban defendiendo a alguien que jamás volvería. Alguien que incluso estaba dispuesto a matarlos sin consideración alguna. Tal vez Naruto estaba pagando el precio de su propia ingenuidad pero no podían dejarlo a su suerte.

Tenían que volver.

– Él debe estar bien –terció Lee con tal firmeza que parecía recuperarse a si mismo– Naruto-kun no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Sé que esta bien.

– Debemos volver –murmuró Kiba comprendiendo el mensaje de Lee. Necesitaban confiar en Naruto.

– Lo haremos. Pero sé que Naruto-kun hubiera dado preferencia a sus amigos –Kiba volvió a mirarlo notando un amago de sonrisa en su rostro.

– Él esta bien –corroboró sonriendo por ambos– lo golpearé sino lo esta.

Lee asintió e hizo un esfuerzo por aumentar la velocidad, Kiba hizo lo propio tratando de rebasarlo y al final fue Akamaru quien se interpuso entre ambos marcando el ritmo.

Ninguno fue consciente de la sombra que los seguía, emergiendo de la tierra a una considerable distancia, Zetsu dejo entrever sus ojos a través de la hierba mirando a los shinobi hasta que se perdieron. Nunca tuvo intención de seguirlos pero fueron la única forma de vida que detectó en cuanto recuperó la consciencia.

Luego del débil enfrentamiento que había presenciado entre Sasuke y Naruto, éstos provocaron una explosión que por un momento supuso había dado la victoria a Sasuke pero cuando vio a Madara interviniendo en medio del caos que se formó supo que algo no estaba bien. Y no llegó a comprenderlo, lo último que recordaba era a Madara formando una serie de sellos antes de tocar el cuerpo de Sasuke y luego una nueva explosión, esta vez de energía, los golpeó a él y a los otros ninjas que acompañaban a Naruto. Desde ese momento no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido pero cuando despertó, se encontró solo a medio enterrar en un muro. Era una ventaja tener un cuerpo tan flexible, ya que de lo contrario ahora estaría muerto, pero se apresuró a buscar respuestas a la gran laguna mental que eran sus recuerdos y fue cuando encontró a los ninjas. Ninguno de ellos había estado cerca cuando ocurrió la explosión pero ahora llevaban a cuestas a los que si, y que habían terminado peor que él. Los siguió esperando saber algo de Madara, pero apesar de los muchos Zetsu que dormían bajo tierra no podía encontrarlo. Ni a él ni a Sasuke. Y por lo que había escuchado de la conversación entre los ninjas, Naruto también estaba desaparecido.

Por ahora solo le quedaba buscar a Kabuto, si es que antes no podía encontrar a Madara. Pero sería mejor moverse rápido, antes que la Alianza Shinobi se le adelantara.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Naruto permanecía sospechosamente tranquilo, sentado en la tarima de la habitación donde había dormido con Sasuke. Ni siquiera podía explicarse como había logrado dormir tanto y tan profundamente, luego de su largo descanso obligado apenas unas horas antes. Pero al parecer era justo lo que necesitaba, porque ahora se sentía más despierto e incluso noto cierta mejoría en su chakra.

Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba comprobando, sentado en aquella curiosa pose con los pulgares y los nudillos juntos reuniendo la energía de su alrededor en el familiar modo sennin. Pronto pudo escuchar los sonidos amplificados a su alrededor y la presencia de Sasuke con más fuerza a varios metros de él, sabía que estaba en la cocina pero lo sentía como si estuviera a su lado. Su energía se desbordaba de una manera que no había experimentado antes pero se lo atribuyó a su reciente recuperación.

Abrió los ojos lentamente sin ver el color que habían adquirido, evocando los sucesos de la noche anterior. Si había otra cosa que podía agradecerle al modo sennin era la tranquilidad que lo cubría, le permitía pensar y mantenerse sereno. Características que necesitaba en ese momento para no saltar sobre Sasuke en busca de respuestas. De nuevo el Uchiha se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel de misterioso y no le importaría golpearlo un par de veces solo para bajarle los humos. Pero había decidido esperar.

Solo por curiosidad volvió a mirar su pecho donde la herida ya había cicatrizado, apenas quedaba una marca oscura como muestra del incidente. Dejo escapar lentamente el chakra excedente de su cuerpo con un suspiro cansado. Estaba pensando seriamente en contar números solo para no pensar en nada. Se acomodó la playera de nuevo, soltando un resoplido en el intento. Era un caso perdido, Sasuke era una talla más grande que él y eso era bastante obvio, al menos mientras tuviera puesta su ropa. Ni siquiera quiso saber de dónde la había obtenido pero si pudo comprobar la manía de los Uchiha por tener el símbolo de su clan en todo lo que usaban.

Apoyó el codo en su pierna y el mentón en la palma de la mano mirando el desolado jardín trasero de esa casa. En las escasas horas que había permanecido en ese lugar pudo constatar los esfuerzos de Sasuke por reparar el daño que el tiempo había causado. Era una casa enorme y no era la única, ¿acaso pensaba reconstruir él solo todo el barrio? ¿Planeaba vivir ahí? ¿Significaba que él también podía quedarse? Por un escaso segundo su corazón latió muy rápido ante la posibilidad. Por un segundo más se olvidó de todo lo que le esperaba fuera de ese lugar, de los amigos que había dejado atrás y de lo que significaba su aldea.

Miró el cielo claro más allá de las ramas secas de los árboles cercanos recordando vagamente los rostros de sus padres, y también los de los padres de Sasuke. Quizá formaran parte de una ilusión pero quería pensar que no eran muy diferentes a los verdaderos.

Sintió su corazón retorcerse una vez más a causa de los recuerdos, pero antes de dejarse llevar palmeó su rostro con ambas manos y se levantó de un salto cayendo con los pies desnudos entre la hierba seca. Si Sasuke planeaba llevar acabo una locura tan grande, no le permitiría quedarse con todo el crédito. Lo obligaría a agradecerle por recibir la gran ayuda de Naruto-sama.

Sonrió mientras estiraba innecesariamente las mangas cortas de su playera antes de inclinarse y comenzar a limpiar el jardín. Mientras arrancaba hierbas y enredaderas secas se rió de si mismo al pensar que era para esto por lo que las primeras misiones de los gennin eran tan simples.

Cuando Sasuke apareció en el umbral de la puerta encontró a Naruto en mitad del jardín con una zona bastante amplia del mismo completamente limpia. Había varios montones de hierba seca y piedras de diferentes tamaños acomodados a la orilla, e incluso el estanque empezaba a definirse un poco más. Se sentó en la tarima colgando sus pies mientras observaba el trabajo de Naruto quien ni siquiera notó su presencia. Lo escuchó murmurar varias veces mientras reía de algo que solo él sabía. Por un momento, pensó interrumpirlo preguntando que planeaba hacer, pero no tardó en comprender la razón.

Entonces solo pudo mirarlo. Con una expresión vacía de toda emoción que poco a poco fue adquiriendo una sonrisa. Una mirada que cualquiera asociaría con alguien enamorado, excepto si la viera en el rostro de Sasuke.

Ahora estaba convencido de que no hubiera podido enamorarse de otra persona. Solo Naruto había sido capaz de soportarlo hasta este limite. Solo podía ser él.

Lo observó detenerse, estirando sus brazos y espalda de una forma que asoció con un gato, se llevó el brazo a la frente secando el sudor y miró a su alrededor revisando su trabajo.

– ¿Por qué no tomas un descanso? –preguntó Sasuke alzando un poco la voz para hacerse escuchar a través de la distancia.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –gritó acercándose con toda intención de reclamarle por espiarlo pero en cuanto llegó a su lado se detuvo olvidando lo que iba a decir– que… –pero no pudo hilvanar una idea. La forma como Sasuke lo miraba… era algo que nunca había _visto_. Estaba seguro que no olvidaría un gesto como aquel.

– No mucho, pensé que tenías algo que preguntar pero pareces muy entretenido –sonrió con algo de burla logrando que Naruto se recuperara. Aún sentía su corazón agitado pero se sentó al lado de Sasuke mirando el jardín. El moreno lo miró de reojo esperando haber interpretado bien la expresión del rubio. Eso le daba esperanza.

– Este lugar es enorme, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que nos llevará arreglarlo? –dijo emocionado agitando sus piernas.

– ¿Nos?

– Si –acentúo mirándolo a modo de reto– ya que no me dejas ayudar con la comida, tengo que hacer lo que pueda.

– No tengo intención de morir envenenado –dijo con toda tranquilidad mientras Naruto apretaba los dientes murmurando algo– ¿cómo sigue tu herida?

Eso vasto para recordarle al rubio todas las preguntas que lo asaltaron cuando despertó esa mañana, empezando con ¿por qué compartía habitación con Sasuke cuando obviamente había otras? Pero eso quizá no fuera tan relevante, se dijo agitando la cabeza para despejar sus ideas.

Sasuke volvió a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido pero se recordó que parte de la personalidad que tanto le gustaba de Naruto tenía esa extraña dualidad. Volvió su mirada al frente esperando que el otro comenzara.

– No entiendo cómo hiciste para curarla –murmuró evitando mirar su hombro solo para cerciorarse. Aún le parecía increíble.

– Me molesta admitir que yo tampoco lo sé –dijo con calma– pero tengo una teoría –continuo girándose para mirarlo. Sus ojos coloreados por el sharingan.

Naruto lo miró con atención notando el sello del kyubi en sus ojos. No había sido su imaginación, era cierto.

– ¿Cómo… es posible? –preguntó genuinamente impresionado, acercando su mano al rostro de Sasuke.

El moreno permaneció quieto mientras Naruto presionaba la mano contra su mejilla inspeccionando sus ojos con la mirada que solo podía tener un niño ante algo nuevo. En algún momento de ese largo escrutinio, incluso contuvo la respiración concentrando sus esfuerzos en no moverse, sabía que bastaba un movimiento suyo para saltar sobre Naruto y entonces sus buenas intenciones por darle espacio al rubio se perderían. Aún no estaba seguro de como reaccionaría Naruto, pero estaba consciente que dormir juntos ya había excedido sus limites auto-impuestos.

Finalmente Sasuke cerró los ojos rompiendo el ensimismamiento de Naruto quien volvió a alejarse con el ceño levemente fruncido.

– El Yondaime hizo ese sello para mantener al kyubi encerrado dentro de mí –murmuró hablando para si mismo– si tú lo tienes ahora, significa que… pero ¿cómo es posible? –apoyó la mano en su estómago– el kyubi ha estado conmigo desde que nací. No sé como se traslada de un cuerpo a otro pero… ¿fue algo que hiciste? –terminó su monólogo volviendo a mirar a Sasuke quien parecía muy entretenido con sus murmullos.

– Tal vez fue algo que hizo Madara –levantó la mano callando las protestas que el rubio estuvo a punto de iniciar– y antes de que lo digas, no, otra vez, no estoy aliado a Madara. Al menos no ahora. No tengo idea de donde esta, y si él tuvo algo que ver con la situación en que estamos no lo hizo por gusto.

– ¡¿Entonces, por qué te dio al kyubi?! –gritó sin poder contenerse. No había necesidad de que Sasuke le jurara mil veces más que no seguía aliado a Madara, él le creía. Tampoco tenía una razón lógica para ello, solo confiaba en él. Pero de momento no se lo diría, era agradable escucharlo decir esas palabras una y otra vez.

– No me lo dio –terció interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Naruto– el kyubi aún esta dentro de ti. ¿Cómo, sino, se curaron tus heridas? Yo solo aceleré el proceso al que estas acostumbrado desde hace años.

Apenas un segundo de silencio y Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza apretando algunos mechones de su cabello.

– ¡Cada vez entiendo menos! ¡Eso no tiene sentido! –chilló mirando a Sasuke con una expresión acusadora– ¡¿ahora resulta que puedes controlar al kyubi…?! –detuvo sus palabras comprendiendo el significado de su propia pregunta. ¡Era eso! Algo que incluso el mismo kyubi dijo una vez, al ver a Sasuke, le reclamo por tener el sharingan, una técnica que tenía cierto poder sobre el bijuu. Pero Naruto nunca supo a qué nivel llegaba ese control.

– Algo así –murmuró Sasuke mirando sus manos– aún no estoy seguro de cómo funciona o cómo sucedió, pero Madara intentó detener al kyubi antes de que saliéramos del genjutsu. Creo que el kyubi quería volver a ser uno contigo, y cuando vi a Madara tan cerca pensé que te atacaría. Tú ya estabas inconsciente, por eso no lo recuerdas, pero también intervine; algo en medio de ese caos me dio una habilidad que probablemente Madara tenía reservada para él mismo.

Naruto lo escuchó en silencio recordando lo último que sabía del genjutsu. La voz de Madara, eso era todo, el Uchiha gritando por algo que a juzgar en su tono de voz era demasiado grave.

– ¿Qué le ocurrió a Madara? –preguntó recuperando la atención de Sasuke.

– No lo sé. Cuando desperté él no estaba cerca.

– ¿Controlas al kyubi… que aún esta dentro de mí? –murmuró no muy convencido de esa lógica– no lo entiendo –repitió reflejando el dolor de sus palabras en una mueca cansada.

– Ya te dije que yo tampoco –dijo empezando a fastidiarse– cuando desperté ya tenía esto en mi sharingan. Sé como usarlo porque en ese momento lo usé para curar tus heridas. Fue algo casi accidental y… –no quería admitir que tuvo miedo.

Como pocas veces había ocurrido en su vida, tuvo miedo. Ante la visión del cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto, frío y muy pálido en el agua cubierto por su propia sangre que manaba de una herida que el mismo Sasuke provocó. La posibilidad de no volver a escuchar su voz, de no mirar sus ojos, de perderlo para siempre… Fue esa desesperación lo que activó su sharingan, y aunque no pudo ver el cambio en la forma que reflejaban sus ojos si pudo sentir su propia urgencia por curar a Naruto. Lo siguiente que supo es que había conseguido detener la hemorragia, sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Naruto y su mirada fija en la herida. Pero al segundo de comprender lo que estaba haciendo un nuevo miedo por lastimarlo lo detuvo de terminar su trabajo. Al menos los signos vitales del rubio se habían estabilizado, lo que le permitió llevarlo de regreso a Konoha, o más específicamente al barrio Uchiha.

– ¿Y? –preguntó Naruto esperando escuchar algo más, observó a Sasuke salir de su trance pero cuando se giró para mirarlo estuvo tentado a retroceder. Ahí estaba de nuevo, la intensa mirada que no sabía como interpretar.

– Todo este tiempo –comenzó hablando en un suave murmullo. Se giró para encararlo acortando un poco la distancia entre ambos.

Naruto apoyó las manos detrás de si dudando si debía alejarse por su seguridad o permanecer por la tranquilidad que le había prometido a Sasuke. Solo quería asegurarse que la extraña mirada del Uchiha no presagiaba algo malo. No quería saltar sobre él gritando un sentimiento que probablemente Sasuke ya no compartía. No quería escucharlo decir que lo olvidara. Bajó la mirada negándose a enfrentarlo, si estaba obligado a escucharlo, al menos evitaría que sus ojos reflejaran su preocupación. Los cerró con fuerza escuchando un suspiro de Sasuke que no supo como interpretar.

Para el Uchiha, la reacción de Naruto había sido más que preocupante. Tal vez el rubio ya sabía lo que iba a escuchar y se preparaba para una negativa. Y aunque por un momento, Sasuke pensó en olvidar el tema, se había prometido a si mismo que no volvería a dudar. Dejo escapar un suspiró cansado dispuesto a aceptar la decisión de Naruto.

– Desde que formamos el equipo 7, siendo gennin, hubo una única preocupación que me molestaba y me inquietaba a partes iguales –continuo acercándose un poco más, estaba prácticamente encima de Naruto pero éste no lo noto. Mantuvo una mano cerca de su cabello por varios segundos antes de negarse ese contacto– tenía miedo –sentenció tomando por sorpresa a Naruto quien abrió los ojos pero no levantó la cabeza– después de haberlo perdido todo no creí volver a sentir un miedo como ese pero fue algo que creció con el tiempo. Podía sentirlo incluso después de abandonar la aldea…

Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por aceptar una posible negativa de Naruto. Pero empezaba a imaginar una vida sin él y con ello la desesperación volvía. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, no podía obligarlo, estaba consciente de ello, realmente lo entendía, pero… Lentamente volvió a acercar su mano hacia Naruto, la apoyó en su mejilla esperando encontrar alguna resistencia pero pudo levantar su rostro, aunque sus ojos no lo miraban.

– Tenía miedo de perderte –dijo siendo él quien cerrara los ojos apoyando la frente sobre la de Naruto.

El corazón del rubio empezó a latir con más fuerza llevando una mano a su rostro sobre la de Sasuke que aún no lo soltaba.

– ¿Por qué…? Intentaste matarme… más de una vez.

– Intente matar este sentimiento –dijo alejándose un poco, entrelazando sus dedos con una extraña calma– pero no pude… no importa lo que haga, no puedo dejar de sentirlo. No puedo matarte, simplemente porque no quiero. Naruto, –levantó la cabeza sonriendo levemente al encontrar la mirada del rubio en él. El miedo volvió a surgir dentro de si, pero esta vez por un motivo diferente. Había una molesta vocecita dentro de su cabeza que le decía que estaba a punto de perderlo. Y aún así no podía dejar de sonreír– te amo.

Naruto estaba casi seguro que su corazón _si_ se había detenido esta vez. Quería golpear y abrazar a Sasuke por partes iguales, quería gritarle por ser tan tonto y tan necio. Les pudo haber evitado tanto dolor y tantos golpes si solo hubiera sido sincero. Pero también debía reconocer que él nunca hubiera mirado a Sasuke del modo como lo hacía ahora sino hubiera sido el mismo Uchiha quien iniciara esa extraña relación dentro del genjutsu. Ahora tenía un nuevo motivo para gritarle, todo era su culpa. La forma como se sentía, lo mucho que le dolía el pecho y ese extraño revoltijo en su estómago, todo era su culpa. Sostuvo la mirada oscura tanto como pudo hasta que finalmente recuperó el control de su cuerpo, frunció el ceño y arrebató su mano bruscamente de la de Sasuke, desconcertándolo por un segundo apenas, antes de abrazarlo.

– Demonios… eres un idiota –siseo aferrándose a él– ¿por qué siempre haces todo tan difícil?

– ¿Eso significa que te quedarás conmigo? –preguntó rodeando su cintura aprovechado la posición para respirar el aroma de Naruto. Todo su miedo se había esfumado, ahora solo podía sentir la tranquilidad que el corazón de Naruto le contagiaba, aunque irónicamente lo escuchaba latir contra su pecho demasiado rápido.

– ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? –dijo con un puchero enredando sus dedos en el cabello oscuro.

– Porque no te dejaré ir.

– Entonces no tengo opciones.

– Las tienes. Puedes aceptar en este momento, o darme tiempo para convencerte, y aceptar después –Naruto dejo escapar una risilla e hizo un intento por separarse pero Sasuke no le permitió alejarse demasiado, manteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

– También te amo –sonrió divertido por la extraña situación. Una más para el historial que compartían.

Pero Sasuke no le dio oportunidad de pensar en nada más, unió sus labios en un beso suave que hacía _tanto_ tiempo no ocurría. Una caricia tan tranquila que pareció curar todo el daño que se habían provocado. Por un interminable momento todo a su alrededor desapareció, Sasuke estuvo a punto de gritar sintiendo una felicidad que nunca había vivido, pero prefirió aferrarse a la persona responsable de esa alegría. Acarició su espalda y su cintura mientras repartía pequeños besos en sus labios y mejillas. No tenía forma de agradecerle, no sabía como iba a lograrlo pero dedicaría cada día de su vida a la felicidad de Naruto. No había nada más que le importara, ahora su mundo empezaba y terminaba en ese revoltoso rubio.

Por un fugaz momento, tan repentino que Naruto no supo si había ocurrido, mientras Sasuke lo acariciaba tuvo una repentina sensación de alerta. Algo dentro de si que le advertía de algo que no estaba bien, pero en cuanto paso no pudo prestarle más atención. Se dejo llevar por las atenciones de la persona a quien había perseguido por tanto tiempo. Alguien con quien ahora compartía algo más que la amistad y la rivalidad con la que habían crecido.

Finalmente… pudo alcanzarlo.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Sasuke miraba intensamente a Naruto con toda la paciencia de la que estaba orgulloso de poseer. Ambos llevaban varios minutos en la misma posición pasiva, Naruto sentado con las piernas en flor de loto y, aparentemente, con un nivel de concentración que Sasuke nunca creyó verle, los ojos cerrados y el cabello meciéndose suavemente con el aire. El Uchiha, sentado frente a él esperaba alguna reacción que por varios minutos no sucedió. Incluso había prometido que no haría ningún ruido que pudiera distraer a Naruto de su pequeño experimento. Se limitó a suspirar pesadamente apoyando el codo sobre su pierna para poder descansar su rostro.

Lo poco que Sasuke sabía del kyubi podía resumirse en su naturaleza como bijuu, el gran poder que albergaba y lo destructivo que podía ser. No estaba del todo seguro que Naruto pudiera tener alguna influencia sobre semejante monstruo en un plano civilizado. Pero también debía reconocer que ese campo parecía ser la especialidad del rubio. Sonrió con ironía ante semejante pensamiento y una vez más dejo escapar el aire en un gesto cansado. Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por fingir que no le importaba la abrupta interrupción y la extraña excusa que Naruto sugirió de la nada cuando él había intentado hacer algo más que solo besarlo. Quería creer que no había sido miedo lo que vio en los ojos azules cuando Naruto se alejo y que todo ese asunto sobre el kyubi realmente le preocupaba.

De lo contrario, había un problema entre ellos que se le estaba escapando por completo. Pero no tenía sentido, había sido exageradamente cuidadoso los últimos días, había observado tanto a Naruto que si el rubio lo supiera no dudaría en acusarlo de acosador. Aunque no quería describirse con ese calificativo, no podía negarse su propia actitud, sabía que era demasiado. Estaba consciente de su necesidad por estar cerca de Naruto, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo único que podía agradecer, era la ingenuidad del rubio, que jamás notaría su obsesión, a menos que él mismo se lo dijera. Curiosamente en cuanto recibió el rechazo de Naruto, tuvo la fugaz sensación de que eso era lo correcto. No entendía el por qué, pero tan rápido como apareció ese malestar se fue.

Viendo tan tranquilo al rubio, podría pensar que dormía pero también podía sentir su chakra moviéndose suavemente a su alrededor. Eso tal vez también estuviera relacionado con el kyubi, no recordaba haber tenido una habilidad semejante antes.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose un momento antes de revelar el sharingan del kyubi, como absurdamente lo había llamado Naruto, quien por cierto, estaba convencido de que ahora Sasuke era capaz de controlar al bijuu a voluntad, o que al menos podía intentarlo. Y eso se suponía que debía hacer mientras el rubio buscaba al kyubi dentro de su cuerpo como tantas veces lo había hecho.

Sasuke frunció el ceño mirando el chakra alrededor de Naruto, un extraño brillo naranja cubría su cuerpo aumentando y bajando de intensidad y tamaño. Quizá por voluntad del rubio, pero estaba seguro que ese era el chakra del kyubi. Bajó la cabeza mirando su propia mano elevando un poco su chakra para verlo a través del sharingan-kyubi pero se veía normal, al menos en comparación al de Naruto. Entonces una nueva duda lo asaltó, ¿por qué podía ver?

Recordando un poco antes de caer en el genjutsu, sabía que sus ojos estaban en el limite de perder la luz. Por lógica, en ese momento no debería poder ver, pero ocurría justo lo contrario, incluso sentía una fuerza más grande dentro de si y que aumentaba con el nuevo sharingan. ¿Acaso el kyubi había curado su inminente ceguera?

– Volvió a cambiar –Naruto hablo en un susurro como si temiera asustarlo, Sasuke lo miró sin entender y contuvo la respiración un segundo cuando Naruto se acercó tomando su rostro para verlo mejor– tu sharingan –dijo frunciendo el ceño– aún tiene el sello del Yondaime pero… hay otro dibujo que no había visto antes.

Por un momento, y sin saber el por qué, la imagen de Itachi llegó a la mente de Sasuke, recodando vagamente la presencia de _alguien_ cuando despertó del genjutsu y su mente oscilaba entre la realidad y la ilusión. Esa persona había cubierto sus ojos y un suave calor los cubrió antes de que pudiera despertar.

– ¿Se parece al sharingan de Itachi? –murmuró usando el mismo tono confidente que Naruto.

– No –negó con la cabeza soltando su rostro– ¿por qué?

– Antes de caer en el genjutsu estuve a punto de perder la vista –bajó un poco la cabeza cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, los cerró un momento para desaparecer el sharingan– …el susano'o requiere una capacidad que no tenía en ese momento… me excedí usándolo –Naruto no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba hablando pero asintió en silencio dejándolo continuar– …creo, que de algún modo, Itachi curó mis ojos –cuando volvió a mirar al rubio, sus ojos volvían a ser oscuros– no quiero imaginar que el kyubi tuvo algo que ver.

– Pero tienes el sello en tu sharingan y puedes controlar la energía del kyubi.

– Eso es algo que aún no sabemos –dijo torciendo la boca. No podía entender que lo tenía tan molesto, la insistencia de Naruto por ese tema del kyubi, imaginarse las posibilidades de lo que ahora representaba en ambos o la enferma posibilidad de que el lugar que estaba ocupando ahora, Madara lo había planeado para él mismo.

– Te dije que lo intentaras –siseo inflando las mejillas– si pudiste controlar su chakra para curar mis heridas, tal vez puedas hacer algo más. Debemos averiguarlo.

– ¿Qué averiguaste tú?

– Nada –suspiró cansado– no puedo encontrarlo. Sé que esta dentro de mí, aún puedo sentirlo. Recorrí esos pasillos oscuros pero no pude llegar al lugar donde debería estar sellado. Parecía que estaba caminando en círculos.

– ¿Y? ¿Tienes otra brillante idea?

– Solo una.

Sasuke ladeo el rostro esperando que Naruto continuara pero éste se giró para mirar el atardecer. Por un largo momento, como si esperara que algo ocurriera.

– Debo ver a Tsunade-baachan.

– Primera regla de esta casa –sentenció Sasuke con una seriedad que hubiera aterrado a cualquiera pero Naruto pudo reconocer en su mirada el destello de algo más– no puedes salir de aquí.

Naruto se mordió el labio tratando de no reír. Ya esperaba esa respuesta, ahora solo había un modo de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

– Es la primera vez que veo Konoha tan iluminada –sonrió Kakashi carraspeando de nuevo en un intento por aclarar su voz, pero era imposible, su garganta estaba tan lastimada que apenas podía hablar. Sentía el cuerpo cubierto por miles de pequeñas agujas lastimando sus músculos y apenas podía enfocar su entorno pero las luces que distinguía varios metros por delante le parecían demasiado brillantes. Tal vez fuera un poco de la oscuridad de la noche o quizá lo veía como una esperanza, por finalmente haber llegado a su destino.

Kiba lo sostenía por la cintura, permitiéndole usar su hombro como apoyo mientras caminaban lentamente por ese último sendero que los dejaría a la puerta de la aldea que aún seguía en construcción. Por un momento pensó en recordárselo a Kakashi pero cuando lo miró de reojo comprobó que sus palabras eran un anhelo. Sonrió mirando al frente.

Akamaru los seguía manteniendo el paso lento sosteniendo a Sakura cómoda entre su pelaje, la pelirosa aún no había dado señales de recuperar la consciencia pero su respiración se había regulado un poco más. Kakashi había despertado hacia escasos minutos cuando llegaron a terreno conocido y bastante cercano a Konoha, lo que les dio un poco de seguridad para aminorar el paso, siguiendo el camino andado por Lee, que aunque parecía más cansado que Kiba no había podido detenerse. La salud de Sai había sido un incentivo suficiente para obligarlo a continuar, y aunque el miembro del clan Inuzuka tenía serias dudas sobre el bienestar del anbu no pudo decir nada ante la determinación de Lee.

Así fue como aprovecho la repentina pausa para descansar al lado de un río, beber un poco y comprobar la estabilidad de Kakashi y Sakura antes de continuar. Ahora, finalmente, habían llegado. Y no podía menos que agradecerlo y compartir la alegría de Kakashi. Luego de cualquier misión siempre daba gusto volver a aldea, pero en esta ocasión no era solo alegría, incluso resultaba esperanzador ver la forma lenta pero constante que iba recuperando la aldea. Por un momento le hizo olvidar el desastre en que había terminado su más reciente misión.

Conforme se acercaron pudieron distinguir una silueta que corría hacia ellos hasta que el rostro de Neji se hizo visible en la oscuridad que no podía disiparse con las luces de la aldea. El shinobi corrió apresurado hasta llegar a su encuentro, mirando a cada uno como si estuviera revisándolos. Kiba le devolvió el gesto comprobando que mantenía el byakugan.

– ¿Sakura-san está bien? –preguntó enfocándose en la que parecía más afectada.

– Eso creo –respondió Kiba– no estoy seguro de lo que les ocurrió así que solo he revisado sus signos vitales.

– Parece que solo esta durmiendo –confirmó antes de inhibir su técnica– debemos apresurarnos. Tsunade-sama los esta esperando –informó levantando el cuerpo inconsciente de la kunoichi. Akamaru se hizo a un lado agitando un poco su pelaje, casi parecía aliviado, siendo el único que no podía quejarse, podría incluso ser el más agotado de todos. Neji acomodó a Sakura sobre su espalda mirando a Kiba.

– Esta bien –fue Kakashi quien intervino– nosotros te alcanzaremos. Estoy harto de que me lleven como un costal –sonrió. Kiba desvío la mirada ligeramente incómodo, imaginando que el jounin había notado lo cansado que estaba.

– De acuerdo, pero debe reunirse con nosotros. Por ahora es el único que sabe qué fue lo que ocurrió –Kakashi asintió cambiando su sonrisa por un gesto más cansado.

– ¿Naruto tardará mucho en llegar? –preguntó el Hyuga volviendo a detenerse

– En realidad… –comenzó Kiba mirando al suelo negándose a mostrar su propia frustración– tal vez… se enfrentó a Sasuke.

Neji lo observó en silencio un momento más antes de girar para continuar su camino. Aferró a Sakura contra su espalda mientras aceleraba pensando en lo poco que sabía por Lee y, ahora por Kiba. ¿Acaso Sasuke era responsable del estado actual de sus compañeros? Kiba no había afirmado ni negado la posibilidad de que Naruto estuviera bien… o vivo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza negándose a creer lo contrario. Naruto debía estar bien, era imposible que Sasuke…

Era imposible que Sasuke cometiera tantas atrocidades que ahora eran un hecho…

Pero Naruto lo había salvado, a él y a muchas otras personas. ¿Por qué Sasuke era una excepción?

Detuvo sus pensamientos al entrar a la enfermería improvisada que Tsunade había preparado. La kunoichi aún seguía cuidando de Sai, junto a Lee, que desde que Neji había salido continuaba sentado al lado de la camilla. Ninguno hablaba, pero la frente perlada de sudor de Tsunade demostraba su determinación a no rendirse, mientras que la expresión de su rostro no presagiaba nada bueno. Neji no había podido comprobarlo pero le preocupaba la _casi_ inexistente respiración de Sai y se negaba a utilizar su byakugan temiendo encontrar un resultando contundente. Al menos quería creer que Tsunade no estaría haciendo el intento si supiera que era imposible.

Miró el rostro pálido de Sai recordando que él era alguien muy cercano a Naruto, o al menos así había sido durante los últimos meses, cuando todo el asunto de Sasuke se desato. ¿Existía la posibilidad de que Sai hubiera intentado defender a Naruto solo para terminar de ese modo? ¿Sasuke era capaz de algo así? De ser así, entonces Sasuke no podría ser llamado ninja de Konoha nunca más. Las buenas intenciones de Naruto por defenderlo de todo lo que se le acusaba morirían si el rubio faltaba.

Finalmente Neji recuperó su porte impasible, se acercó a una de las dos camillas aún disponibles y colocó a Sakura en ella.

– Debemos buscar a Naruto –anunció sin dejar de mirar a la pelirosa. Tsunade se distrajo por un segundo mirando al castaño y enseguida a Lee quien se puso de pie como si hubiera esperado escuchar esas palabras– es posible que también encontremos a Sasuke –dijo con calma esperando no tener que agregar más.

Tsunade asintió comprendiendo el significado, ya no podía haber más oportunidades para Sasuke. Se permitió un último pensamiento de disculpa para Naruto antes de encarar a sus shinobis.

– Traigan a Naruto –dijo terminante justo en el momento en que Kakashi y Kiba cruzaban la puerta.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Waaaa, tengo que decirlo, salvo por la parte de Lee y compañía, que bonito capítulo *^* jejejej, lo siento, ya saben, el fic es sasunaru, tenía que recordar ese detalle XD

Y aparte de eso, la situación ya se esta poniendo fea otra vez, a falta de testigos, en Konoha ya tienen a un culpable a quien no le van a dar juicio =S Madara desaparecido, otra vez, Zetsu medio confundido, y de Kabuto ya sabremos también. La guerra sigue en pie pero parece que la Aliaza se quedo sin enemigos .

A menos que quieran convertir a Sasuke en el enemigo común y como esta escondido en el último lugar que buscarían, jejjeje, ya ven, todavía nos queda historia para los próximos tres capítulos. También estoy considerando un epílogo para el epílogo . jjajjaja, no lo sé, ya veremos como salen los capítulos, estoy haciendo grandes esfuerzos porque no terminen demasiado largos, pero creo que me inspiro y se me olvida =P

Ahora si, respondo reviews:

**Saya Uchiha**: Sasuke sigue siendo amable, creo que eso es muy nuevo para él, a ver qué tal se le da . Pero todavía falta explicar un poco más sobre el nuevo sharingan-kyubi XD jejje, que ideas. Sobre la ubicación del barrio Uchiha, ese fue exactamente el dato que encontré. Y también algunos comentarios aquí y allá de otros ninjas sobre su cercanía con Konoha. Quería saber el dato exacto para no errarle pero supongo que no existe como tal. Y sip, contemple que la explosión de Pain lo hubiera destruido, pero como no hay exactitud en el dato me aproveche de eso para dejarlo fuera XP lo siento, necesidades mayores para que el fic continuará =) Gracias por checarlo. ¡Besos!

**Guest: **Gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Por cierto, que el último comentario que dejaste me dejo entre un cumplido y un rechazo XD jejjeej, pero gracias por la sinceridad, de hecho es así, tan confuso como para que cada lector buscara sus propias teorías. Creo que siento debilidad por historias así, que te hagan dudar hasta el último momento. Así que gracias por el esfuerzo, que bueno que lograste llegar hasta este capítulo sin perder la fe . ¡Cuídate!

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, ya casi terminamos, no desesperen, así que todavía pueden mandar dudas por si algo se me esta pasando ^-^

¡Besos!

Yui-chan


	22. Sentimientos que nunca debieron perderse

**- . - . -**

**Capítulo 22**

**Sentimientos que nunca debieron perderse**

**. - . - .**

Naruto había esperado encontrar una considerable seguridad para poder internarse en la aldea, y aunque su primera impresión fue de alegría por lo fácil que resultó, después consideró reclamarle a Tsunade por semejante descuido. Si para él había sido fácil, cualquiera podría lograrlo; alguien como Madara, por ejemplo. Se las ingenió para mezclarse entre las pequeñas calles de casas, aún en construcción, mirando con cautela apesar de que había pocas personas transitando. La mayoría estaban concentrados en sus tareas de reconstrucción, lo que le permitiría pasar desapercibido fácilmente pero no quiso arriesgarse. La amplia capa oscura que Sasuke le había acomodado antes de abandonar la casa donde ahora vivían resultaba perfecta para cubrir su cabello pero siendo tan temprano también lo hacía resaltar como un sospechoso. Así que aprovechó las sombras para moverse.

No pudo negarse un momento para admirar su hogar, era increíble lo rápido que Konoha volvía a tomar la forma que conocía tan bien. Para cualquiera no serían más que un montón de casitas a medio armar por aquí y allá pero Naruto podía ver el esfuerzo de cada aldeano por reconstruir no solo los cimientos sino también sus vidas. Parecía que Konoha resurgiría con más fuerza de la que había tenido por tantos años que se mantuvo en pie. Naruto sonrió mirando a hurtadillas a aquellos que se habían levantado con el amanecer para continuar el trabajo. Trató de orientarse lo suficiente para ubicar el lugar donde había vivido por quince años pero las construcciones todavía no alcanzaban esa zona. Entonces levantó la mirada hacia la montaña de los hokages, ese debía ser el símbolo que inspiraba a cada persona que vivía en la aldea.

Sabía que no tenía tanto tiempo como para quedarse a admirar pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Konoha siempre sería su hogar, y siempre velaría por la seguridad de todo lo que representaba. Y ahora también el barrio Uchiha sería importante, lo protegería y defendería junto a los ideales de Sasuke. Junto a la promesa que le había hecho, misma que le impedía vivir en esa aldea.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor sin saber dónde debía empezar a buscar a Tsunade, y también esperaba que ya hubiera vuelto. Entonces vio una casa un tanto aislada de las que ya estaban habitadas, con un sencillo letrero escrito a mano que la identificaba como enfermería. Se aseguró de que nadie lo viera y corrió para colocarse en la pared lateral, esperó a escuchar algún ruido en el interior pero estaba demasiado silenciosa. Finalmente se decidió y entró encontrando la habitación vacía. Apenas y había un escritorio y un par de estantes bien equipados con medicinas, vendas y otros accesorios; pero al fondo había una cortina que separaba el cuarto. A través de ella pudo ver una silueta que se movía con lentitud.

– Estoy segura que fue una técnica ocular de los Uchiha, pero no entiendo porque todavía no despierta –escuchó la voz de Tsunade del otro lado de la cortina, deteniendo su mano a punto de abrirla.

Solo en ese momento se preguntó cómo iba a explicar lo que había sucedido y la razón por la que había vuelto.

– Tal vez debería dejarlo descansar –sugirió Shizune– así también usted…

– Olvídalo, Shizune –terció dejándose caer en una silla con un suspiro cansado.

Naruto retiró lentamente la cortina sin que ninguna lo notara, quizá por cansancio, supuso al ver sus rostros pálidos pero de inmediato su atención se fijo en Sai, quien descansaba en la camilla. Abrió mucho los ojos perdiendo las palabras en sus labios entreabiertos, la efímera esperanza que había albergado se convirtió en una felicidad y una tranquilidad que cayeron pesadamente sobre su cuerpo. ¡Estaba vivo! Eso era todo lo que su mente podía procesar: Sai estaba vivo.

– Sai… –murmuró captando la atención de Tsunade y enseguida Shizune se volvió hacia él.

– Naruto –esta vez fue el turno de Tsunade para perder el habla, se levantó bruscamente derribando la silla tras ella– ¿estás…? ¿Qué… qué fue lo que paso? –cruzó la distancia que los separaba interponiéndose en el campo de visión de Naruto.

– ¿Sai esta bien? –dijo ignorando las preguntas de la Hokage, mirándola con apremio. Tsunade estuvo a punto de gritarle pero la expresión de Naruto, como siempre que se trataba de él, la dejo sin defensas.

– Por ahora duerme –sonrió con calma– no estoy segura de lo que le paso, pero su mente sigue perdida en algún lugar. Naruto… –se acercó a él con calma, como si fuera un animalito asustado que correría a la menor provocación. Le preocupaba bastante el shock emocional que parecía estar librando, pero era obvio que parte de ello tenía que ver con su ausencia y tampoco podía dejarlo pasar– ¿dónde has estado? ¿Estás bien? –corrigió en cuanto recuperó la atención del rubio.

– Lo estoy –afirmó con más firmeza de la que Tsunade esperaba escuchar. La rubia se giró para mirar a Shizune, casi había olvidado un detalle importante.

– Shizune –llamó liberando a la mujer de su repentino estupor– ve a buscar al equipo de Kakashi –la mujer estuvo a punto de preguntar la razón pero lo comprendió apenas abrió la boca. Salió corriendo sin decir más– al menos déjame revisarte –retomó señalando una silla.

Naruto frunció el ceño, confundido por la actitud tan tranquila de la Hokage. Se había preparado para recibir gritos y quejas por varios minutos pero ahora no sabía como reaccionar. Asintió quitándose la capa, se acercó a la silla pero Tsunade lo detuvo tomando bruscamente la tela de sus manos. Naruto se giró para mirarla pero la Hokage se limito a mostrar el reverso de la capa donde lucía el símbolo de los Uchiha. Naruto torció el gesto conteniendo el impulso de golpear su frente, ahora entendía la insistencia de Sasuke porque usara _esa cosa_.

– ¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó elevando un poco su voz, justo como Naruto esperaba que sucediera– ¿dónde esta Sasuke?

– Eso… es algo que no voy a decirte –terció con firmeza recibiendo la mirada furiosa de la Hokage. Al parecer su paciencia había durado muy poco.

– ¿Qué demonios…? –chilló y de pronto apretó los dientes– ¡¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo?! ¡¿Ahora se supone que te aliaste a él?! ¡¿Estás consciente que trabaja para Madara?!

– ¡Te equivocas! –la detuvo bruscamente, había pensado esperar a que la mujer se desahogara pero no había podido evitar su reacción– él no esta ayudando a Madara. De hecho, tampoco tiene pensado atacar Konoha, ¡ha estado cuidando de mí estos días!

– ¡¿Y tú le creíste?! ¡Traicionó a su aldea, estuvo a punto de matar a tus amigos! –chilló haciendo un ademan hacia la cama donde Sai descansaba– y tampoco estoy segura de que no haya provocado algo en ti. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –intentó de nuevo tratando de calmarse.

– Él no es responsable… –murmuró volviendo a mirar a Sai– …al menos no es el único culpable… Tsunade-baachan, no tengo mucho tiempo, te contaré todo lo que sé pero…

– No te irás –interrumpió endureciendo su gesto– eres parte de esta aldea, y no permitiré que Sasuke te arrastré en el camino que él mismo eligió. Así tenga que encadenarte, haré que recuperes la cordura.

– Tendrás que hacer algo más que eso, baachan –sonrió tratando de calmar el ambiente pero Tsunade estaba más molesta de lo que nunca llegó a verla.

– ¿Ya olvidaste tu sueño? ¿Renunciarás a ser Hokage por un supuesto amigo que te ha fallado tantas veces?

– No voy a renunciar, es solo que ahora Sasuke forma parte de mi sueño –sonrió evitando el impulso de decir que Sasuke no era su amigo, o _no solo_ su amigo. Y tampoco le diría cuál era ahora ese sueño.

– También te olvidas que él es un fugitivo. ¿Qué piensas hacer por ello? ¿Piensas pagar por sus errores?

– Esa es una condena absurda –murmuró frunciendo el ceño– encontraré el modo de que sea perdonado. No fue su culpa todo lo que…

– Es un asesino –siseo sin poder contenerse– desafió a los Hokages y se mostró como parte de esta guerra. Ahora no habrá forma de que sea exonerado.

– ¡Pues tendrán que hacerlo!

– Entiende que tu palabra no bastara para ayudarlo, Naruto, estas renunciando a todo lo que tienes. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer por él.

– ¡Eres tú la que no entiende, baachan! No volveré a dejarlo solo. Él…

– ¡Será perseguido por toda su vida!

– ¡No pueden lastimarlo! ¡Ahora él es el jinchuriki del kyubi!

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre ambos mientras se miraban fijamente. Tsunade luchando contra sus instintos por golpearlo, sintiendo la fría realidad sobre sus hombros. ¿Qué tan grande era el problema? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Si las palabras de Naruto eran ciertas, ¿entonces él era un rehén de Sasuke? ¿Por eso no podía quedarse en la aldea? ¿Acaso solo era un capricho de Naruto por alguien que estimaba tanto? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Si realmente quería saberlo tendría que contener su desesperación y escucharlo con calma.

Naruto se mantuvo impasible no queriendo luchar, si Tsunade estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de encerrarlo, tendría que aceptar sin resistirse. No pelearía contra ella. Estaba ahí por una razón, quería negociar lo que sería su vida a partir de ahora y no estaba en sus planes enfrentarse a la aldea que tanto quería. Solo buscaba una oportunidad para Sasuke y de ser posible, ayuda para el problema que compartía con el Uchiha. Si quisiera ponerse melancólico, tal vez también quería volver para despedirse.

Justo en ese momento la entrada de la enfermería se vio obstruida por un pequeño grupo que se arremolino en el estrecho espacio. Todas las miradas fijas en Naruto hasta que Lee saltó tomando al rubio por los hombros para hacerlo girar.

– ¡Realmente eres tú! –sonrió pese a la evidente muestra de cansancio que reflejaba su rostro– ¡Naruto-kun, sabía que estabas bien! –entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en un gesto muy a su estilo.

– Ya basta, Lee –comentó Kiba en un estado similar de cansancio– nada podría matar a este escandaloso –Akamaru a su lado dio un breve ladrido de apoyo.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde estabas? –intervino Neji sin cambiar su expresión neutra.

Naruto los miró alternadamente sin poder evitar la sonrisa, que pronto se convirtió en una sencilla carcajada, se llevó una mano al cabello alborotándolo si saber que decir. También había notado la presencia de Kakashi y si Sakura no estaba acompañando a Sai en esa enfermería, quería decir que estaba bien. Al menos toda esa confusa situación no había terminado tan mal como pensó. Tampoco se negó la alegría de estar entre amigos otra vez, luego de ignorar las miradas confundidas de ellos se lanzó sobre Lee y Kiba abarcándolos en un incómodo abrazo. Neji retrocedió un par de pasos temiendo por su seguridad. Y aunque Kakashi compartió la sonrisa de Naruto no pudo dejar de notar la intensa mirada de Tsunade.

Ninguno de ellos había escuchado la conversación entre ella y Naruto pero parecía que habían interrumpido un momento especialmente molesto. Shizune, un poco más atrás del grupo miró con preocupación a la Hokage, ella conocía muy bien ese gesto en la mujer como para saber que explotaría en cualquier momento. Estaba molesta, como rara vez la había visto.

– Llévense a Naruto –siseo la mujer apretando los dientes en un intento por no levantar la voz. Kiba y Lee dejaron de juguetear con el rubio quien se mantenía apresado por una llave del castaño. Todas las miradas giraron hacia la Hokage– manténgalo encerrado y que un grupo del anbu se encargue de vigilarlo –varias voces trataron de hacerse escuchar pero entre Kakashi y Shizune se apresuraron a controlar a los más jóvenes– Kakashi, busca a Yamato –dijo terminante antes de cruzar la habitación hacia la salida.

– Pero, Tsunade-sama… –la voz de Lee fue la última en callar mirando a la mujer un segundo antes de girarse hacia Naruto quien volvía a tener su semblante tranquilo.

– Tsunade-baachan, –pidió el rubio cuando Kakashi llegó a su lado alejando al resto– estoy dispuesto a decirte todo lo que sé, pero tiene que ser ahora.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó sin girarse, por un momento sus intenciones flaquearon y no quería mirar al rubio para terminar por ceder. Estaba tratando de convencerse que todo era por el bien de Naruto– no tienes a donde ir.

– Por favor –pidió Naruto inclinando la cabeza aunque sabía que Tsunade no lo miraba.

Para el resto fue una situación entre incómoda y atemorizante, sin saber los motivos de cada uno para transformar a Tsunade en alguien tan fría contra Naruto. Y al Uzumaki en alguien demasiado sospechoso. La misma pregunta cruzó por la mente de los presentes, pero ninguno se atrevió a cuestionar por el paradero de Sasuke.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Un par de horas después, entre interrupciones, gritos, reclamos y silencios que dolían, Naruto explicó todo lo que podía recordar sobre el genjutsu, la forma como terminaron atrapados en él, las intenciones de Itachi por llevarlo acabo, la opinión que ahora tenía sobre Sasuke y la extraña desaparición de Madara. Finalmente explicó que Sasuke era el jinchuriki del kyubi, o al menos en parte, con la extraña situación que parecía afectarlos a ambos. Para su tranquilidad, Kakashi insistió en estar presente, alegando su responsabilidad como líder del equipo 7, y siendo Naruto, y Sasuke en su momento, parte del mismo estaba obligado a responder por sus errores. Tsunade estaba demasiado alterada para aceptar peticiones pero cuando Naruto le aseguró que le explicaría la historia completa, la mujer pareció ceder contra si misma.

Pese a ello no pudo evitar que la Hokage lo llevara a otra de las casas recién construidas, justo al lado de la que estaban utilizando temporalmente como despacho para la líder de la aldea. Un grupo de anbus vigilaban la entrada y por suerte Yamato no había sido llamado, de lo contrario Naruto podría haber sido apresado con su técnica. Tal vez no lo habían encerrado, pero estaban muy cerca de ello.

Naruto suspiró pesadamente en cuanto consiguió terminar su relato. Había resultado más difícil de lo que pensó, y la mirada triste de Tsunade solo aumentaba su sentimiento de culpa. Incluso por un momento le hizo dudar sus intenciones de volver con Sasuke pero al mirar la capa que reposaba sobre sus piernas una sonrisa se escapó entre sus labios y volvió a respirar con tranquilidad.

Kakashi lo miró con intensidad, notando esa curiosa sonrisa. Tal vez estaba imaginando cosas...

– ¿Cómo es posible…? –preguntó Tsunade una vez más, aunque su voz había sido apenas un murmullo, tenía una mano sobre la frente levemente inclinada hacia el piso– no tiene sentido, el kyubi no puede ser extraído de este modo…

– Pero es verdad –dijo Naruto temiendo que no le creyeran– Sasuke lo comprobó, incluso pudo curar mis heridas… –y tan pronto como lo dijo se arrepintió, volvía a tener el par de miradas sobre él. Había sido cuidadoso en no mencionar demasiado a Sasuke, pero definitivamente se le daban mal las palabras.

– ¿Heridas? –fue Kakashi el que preguntó la duda mutua.

– Algo así… –sonrió nervioso– era apenas un rasguño pero nos sirvió para comprobar…

– ¿Qué tipo de herida? –casi gritó Tsunade– debo revisarla.

– Pero ya no queda nada –dijo Naruto alejándose un poco sin llegar a levantarse de su silla, contrario a Tsunade quien de inmediato estaba sobre él.

Naruto suspiró y se quitó la playera señalando su hombro donde apenas se veía una cicatriz. Tsunade se inclinó para revisar, tanteando la zona dentro y fuera de la marca, revisando la movilidad del hombro, hueso y músculos. También extendió el brazo para comprobar y terminó con un chequeo rápido de su chakra.

– Parece que fue demasiado profunda para un simple rasguño –dijo mirándolo con reproche, Naruto solo pudo sonreír mientras la mujer volvía a ocupar su asiento– si no lo supiera diría que fue hecha hace días, una semana tal vez. Pero si no fuiste atendido hasta hace un par de días, no hay manera en que pudiera verse así, ni siquiera con la habilidad curativa que te daba el kyubi. Dices que Sasuke lo hizo.

– Utilizó su sharingan.

– ¿Cómo sabe qué hacer? –Naruto no comprendió la lógica de esa pregunta pero Kakashi miró de reojo a la Hokage acertando en pensar que ella no confiaba en Sasuke, y que sus preguntas estaban hechas para demostrarle al rubio que todo era un plan del Uchiha.

– No lo sé, y él tampoco… debió ser por instinto, o algo así.

– Así fue como aprendió a usar su propio sharingan –terció Kakashi– no tenía a nadie que lo guiara cuando pudo despertarlo –recordó acentuando el gesto molesto de la rubia.

– Debe haber una técnica de por medio que le permitió hacerse con el control de un bijuu. Es imposible que ocurriera por pura casualidad.

– Madara pudo haberlo creado sin decirle a Sasuke. Es obvio que la activación de este genjutsu tomó por sorpresa a todos –continuo Kakashi sabiendo que ahora el odio de la Hokage estaba siendo dirigido a él– quizá estando dentro, Madara perdió el control.

– Eso es ridículo, él no comete semejantes errores.

– Explicaría su repentina desaparición.

El silencio volvió a cubrirlos dejando a Tsunade en un callejón sin salida, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a toda la información recibida. Pero no iba a ceder.

– Supongamos que es cierto –retomó sin mirar a ninguno– que podamos confiar en la palabra de Sasuke. Hasta hace una semana él estaba decidido a matar a todo el que se le pusiera enfrente, tú encabezando la lista –miró a Naruto– no es lógico que renunciara a la venganza que consumió prácticamente toda su vida por nada. Debió haber una razón, una muy grande por la que incluso esta dispuesto a dejar en paz a Konoha.

Kakashi también tenía curiosidad por resolver esa duda, se giró hacia Naruto esperando que éste respondiera pero el rubio se limito a desviar la mirada, claramente incómodo. Entonces fue su turno para mostrarse confundido, había algo muy extraño en la renuencia de Naruto por hablar de Sasuke cuando él era, precisamente, el tema a discutir. A ojos de la Hokage, ese era el comportamiento que ponía al Uchiha en la posición de sospecho e inminente responsable, como comprobó al mirarla de reojo, su gesto presagiaba un nuevo estallido de gritos. Discretamente levantó la cinta de su rostro destapando el sharingan de su ojo izquierdo, miró a Naruto cerciorándose de que no estaba bajo el influjo de alguna fuerza externa como Tsunade venía sospechando toda la tarde. Y tal como había pensado, tendrían que encontrar otra buena razón para el comportamiento del rubio y la sospechosa actitud nueva de Sasuke porque no estaba en algún tipo de control mental.

Aún así encontró una variación en el chakra de Naruto, algo que no le diría a Tsunade. Sería muy divertido en cuanto ella lo viera por si misma. Sonrió acomodando su cinta para cubrir el sharingan justo cuando Naruto lo miró. Acentúo el gesto compartiendo un secreto silencioso con el rubio quien frunció el ceño sin comprender.

– Debe haber una buena razón –comentó mirando a Tsunade– pero ¿realmente cree que se la diría a Naruto? –ironizó claramente divertido.

– ¡Claro que me la diría! –chillo el aludido levantándose de golpe– él confía en mí.

– ¿Por qué de pronto confía en ti? –acorraló la Hokage, sospechando de ambos.

– ¡Porque…! Porque… –bajó la cabeza tratando de pensar en una buena razón, pero parecía inevitable tener que decir la verdad. E irremediablemente el color cubrió sus mejillas. ¿Cómo debía explicar algo como _eso_?– él… –de pronto una idea llegó dándole la oportunidad de volver a mirarlos– tal vez tenga algo que ver con su hermano –improviso hablando muy rápido.

– Perfecto –dijo Tsunade con obvia ironía– no confió en Sasuke y ¿tengo que confiar en su hermano? –murmuró volviendo a llevar su mano a la frente.

Ya había escuchado la historia de Itachi que según Kakashi, Madara había confesado pero ¿cómo podía confiar en historias contadas una y otra vez? Sabía que Naruto era de fiar, pero también era cierto que confiaba demasiado en las personas y Sasuke parecía ser su debilidad, era casi natural que se dejara engañar por él. Ella no podía tener esa confianza ciega, menos aún después de todos los problemas que habían tenido y que los llevaron a la guerra que estaba en puerta. Ese era un tema que por un momento casi olvidaba.

– De acuerdo –se puso de pie mirando a Naruto con un poco más de calma– he escuchado suficiente. Y supongo que no te hará mal quedarte aislado por un tiempo.

– ¿Qué…? Pero, baachan, ¿significa que no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho?

– Lo hice.

– Pero no me crees, baachan, ¿incluso dudas de mí?

– No dudo de ti. Pero parece que en solo dos días, Sasuke te ha contado una historia fantástica que te ha hecho olvidar todo lo que es realmente importante. Así que no pienses en esto como un castigo, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que recapacites por tu cuenta. Claro que puedes ayudarte, si me dices dónde esta.

– No te lo diré –terció con firmeza volviendo a alterar a la Hokage. Era increíble que esa fuera la única pregunta cuya respuesta no dudaba en soltar.

– ¿Por qué lo proteges?

– Porque… esta arrepentido, prometió que no volverá a lastimar a nadie. ¡Baachan, yo me haré responsable por él!

– ¿No lastimara a nadie como te lastimo a ti?

– Eso… fue un accidente.

– Si realmente esta dispuesto a redimirse, no tiene nada que temer. Dime dónde esta, no enviaré a ningún ninja, iré yo misma –por primera vez en toda esa larga conversación, la sonrisa de Tsunade era sincera. Naruto sabía que podía confiar en ella y que quizá estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por creer su historia. Sonrió en un gesto cansado poniéndose de pie para encarar a la Hokage.

– No te lo diré.

Sus miradas se enfrentaron por un largo momento bajo la expresión atónita de Kakashi. Definitivamente había algo extraño en la actitud de Naruto, algo más allá de la fidelidad por su amistad con Sasuke. Había algo más que lo llevaba a ese limite. ¿Estaba desafiando a su líder y renunciando a todo lo que tenía por algo que solo Sasuke podía darle? Ahora más que nunca sentía curiosidad por la parte de la historia que Naruto les estaba negando, aquella que tenía tan molesta a Tsunade.

– Bien –dijo la rubia sin más, girándose para salir de la habitación.

Kakashi esperó hasta que la escuchó alejarse lo suficiente, miró a Naruto derrotado sobre la silla pero mantuvo el silencio hasta que sintió que el chakra de Tsunade se alejaba lo suficiente.

– Ella confía en ti –dijo apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto– lo sabes, jamás ha dudado. Solo esta preocupada. Hay algo que no quieres decirnos y por ahora podemos respetarlo pero piensa en que posición deja eso a Sasuke. Si realmente esperas que tenga una oportunidad de volver, tienes que dejar de hacerlo ver como un sospechoso. Pareciera que tal sharingan-kyubi no existe y que en realidad esta utilizando su sharingan natural para controlarte.

– ¡Eso es imposible! –levantó la cabeza de golpe– ¡él no haría eso!

– Lo hemos visto capaz de muchas cosas –continuo bajando su tono, recordando el enfrentamiento antes de que supuestamente comenzara el genjutsu, aunque para él solo había sido un largo período inconsciente– por ahora no esta en una buena posición. Y es difícil creer que cambiara tan pronto solo por _ver_ a su hermano. No pudo haberle dicho algo que no hubiéramos intentado antes.

– Hay… otra razón…

– Lo sé, lo sabemos. Es algo que no quieres decir.

– Pero no estoy siendo controlado…

– También lo sé –sonrió señalando su ojo cubierto– y también sé que te iras. Volverás con él, ¿cierto?

– ¿Lo sabes? –abrió los ojos, genuinamente sorprendido. Aunque de hecho debió saberlo, siendo Kakashi un usuario de sharingan.

– Por supuesto –apoyó una mano sobre su cabello.

– En realidad fue idea de Sasuke –sonrió algo avergonzado– supongo que no confía tanto en mí –dijo en broma pero Kakashi considero el comentario.

– Tal vez quería asegurarse de que volverías –compartió el gesto de Naruto esperando que aceptara algo que él ya sospechaba– una última pregunta antes de que te vayas –prometió poniéndose en pie– ¿la razón por la que proteges a Sasuke es la misma por la que él tomó sus propias precauciones?

Naruto ladeo la cabeza dándole vueltas a esa pregunta, esperaba que Kakashi sonriera o soltara la carcajada que confirmara una broma muy típica de él pero aunque tampoco se mostraba serio supo que, como rara vez, estaba siendo cauteloso. Al final, asintió en silencio sin dejar de sonreír entonces junto sus manos en un sello básico y desapareció en medio de una nube de humo.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

– ¡¿Por qué es tan grande?! –chilló Naruto apoyándose en la escoba, tenía la playera y el rostro lleno de tierra, algunas hojas secas se habían quedado atrapadas en su cabello pero lo más terrible eran sus manos, que parecían haber cambiado de color. Un par de montones de hojas, ramas y hierba estaban apilados cerca– siento que no hemos avanzado nada –murmuró inflando las mejillas, parecía que hablaba solo pero en algún momento Sasuke emergió del estanque que para su satisfacción ya podía ser usado.

El moreno miró a ambos lados comprobando el trabajo de Naruto. Justo esa mañana habían continuado la limpieza del jardín que el mismo Naruto dejo a medias la tarde anterior. Aunque, como bien lo decían sus quejas, había sido mucho menos porque llevaban trabajando desde que el sol comenzó a salir y el patio aún lucía rastros del tiempo perdido. Sasuke le había ayudado durante las primeras horas pero cuando chocaron contra el estanque, el moreno se dedico a limpiarlo mientras Naruto continuaba entre ramas secas y tierra. Había que reconocer que llevaban un buen avance, el jardín prácticamente ya era utilizable.

– Si seguimos así, podemos terminar antes de que anochezca –comentó saliendo del estanque– ¿quieres tomar un descanso? –preguntó al ver a Naruto prácticamente durmiendo contra la escoba. Se acercó a él esperando que reaccionara al escuchar las hojas secas que iba pisando pero el rubio parecía realmente dispuesto a dormir. En un rápido movimiento le arrebató la escoba abrazándolo cuando la inercia lo obligó a caer.

Naruto espabiló un segundo pero en cuanto descubrió que estaba más cómodo se abrazó a Sasuke sonriendo con una mueca casi gatuna. El moreno sonrió aprovechando la cercanía para acariciar su espalda. Hasta ahora era lo más cerca que podía estar de Naruto sin que éste saltara imponiendo una distancia que aseguraba no era por temor pero que había sido suficiente para mantener a Sasuke alejado. Estaba demasiado preocupado en hacer algo que arruinara una posible relación con Naruto, y ya que había aceptado ceder a todo lo que fuera necesario, su paciencia había adoptado niveles aún mayores. Claro que eso no impedía que su deseo por llegar a más continuara molestándolo pero eran ese tipo de gestos lo que le recordaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Acarició su cabello notando las hojas entre los mechones y se dedicó a retirarlas en una caricia que Naruto aceptó acomodando el mentón en su hombro de modo que su cabello quedó más libre.

Naruto realmente consideró dormirse hasta que sintió las manos de Sasuke recorriendo su espalda y automáticamente se tensó resistiendo el impulso de alejarse. Pero en cuanto lo sintió frotando su cabello volvió a relajarse. Se mantenía muy quieto con la mirada perdida más allá del jardín en el que estaban trabajando. Estaba consciente de lo que Sasuke quería de él porque tenía un vago recuerdo de su estadía en el genjutsu, no era algo que pudiera comprobar y tampoco se lo preguntaría al Uchiha pero estaba _casi_ seguro que ya habían… _avanzado_ bastante en su relación. No era que tuviera miedo de lo que pudiera pasar pero había una sensación incómoda que despertaba cada vez que el moreno intentaba _ese algo más_. No quería pensar en ello como si fuera miedo y tampoco podía decírselo a Sasuke, no quería empezar mal la relación por la que ambos se estaban esforzando tanto. Tal vez Sasuke un poco más que él, podía notarlo en cada ocasión que el moreno cedía a cualquiera de sus peticiones.

Al igual que ese día…

Dio un leve respingo sintiendo una cantidad grande y rápida de información que se acumuló en su mente.

– ¿Regresó? –preguntó Sasuke notando la tensión en su cuerpo. Naruto se alejó parpadeando varias veces mientras la nueva información se acomodaba en su cabeza– ¿Cómo te fue?

– No muy bien –murmuró tratando de sonreír– creo que Tsunade-baachan esta muy molesta.

– Te dije que era una necia –le regaló una sencilla sonrisa mientras alborotaba su cabello– tomemos un descanso –lo apuró tomando su mano para llevarlo de regreso a la casa.

– No es su culpa –continuo sin dejar de caminar– si a mí me contaran una historia como esta tampoco la creería. Pero… tal vez Kakashi-sensei si la crea.

– ¿También lo viste? –soltó a Naruto en cuanto llegaron a la tarima adelantándose a la cocina. El rubio se sentó en la madera dejando que sus pies colgaran.

– Si. Creo que sabe… –pero se detuvo en cuanto las sospechas que creyó ver en Kakashi coincidieron con lo que Sasuke y él estaban intentando. Tal vez el jounin lo sabía, y el solo pensamiento volvió a colorear sus mejillas.

Realmente no había sido su intención revelar ese detalle, aún. Así que se había esforzado mucho por no hacerlo y confiaba en que Tsunade no lo sospecharía mientras estuviera tan enojada pero Kakashi… no por nada era el líder del equipo. Dejo que su mirada vagara en el limpio paisaje frente a si, considerando todo lo que había vivido su bunshin. Había esperado que su petición de ayuda fuera tomada con más seriedad, que fuera más fácil y que su palabra bastara para eximir a Sasuke pero Tsunade parecía otra persona. No había tenido tiempo de averiguar el por qué pero no se rendiría. Al menos una parte de él se había preparado para ese fracaso cuando Sasuke le pidió que no fuera y explicara sus razones. Había tenido mucha razón.

En cuanto Sasuke volvió con una bandeja de bocadillos y té, Naruto mantuvo su mirada fija en él recordando las palabras de su bunshin, que finalmente eran sus propios pensamientos, defendiendo a Sasuke, aceptando lo mucho que le importaba y lo determinado que estaba a protegerlo. Incluso de su propia aldea. Siguió al Uchiha mientras se sentaba y hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Si parte de lo que sentía por él estaba relacionado con algún tipo de miedo perdido entre la ilusión que habían vivido… entonces debía quedarse ahí. No podía arriesgarse a ser él quien lo lastimara cuando no dejaba de repetir que lo protegería.

Si alguien en la aldea le hubiera preguntado por su relación con Sasuke… no hubiera podido negarlo.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos lo suficiente para depositar un sencillo beso en sus labios, un gesto bastante simple antes de volver a separarse. Sasuke le devolvió una mirada confusa empezando a preocuparse por lo que hubiera descubierto en Konoha.

– Si yo prometí quedarme aquí –comenzó hablando muy lentamente– entonces, tú tampoco te irás, ¿cierto?

Definitivamente algo había cambiado durante su breve estancia en la aldea y por su tranquilidad, Sasuke esperaba que no fuera para mal. Una vez más tuvo que recurrir a su recién aumentada paciencia para no pedirle que le dijera todo lo que sabía, preocupaciones o quejas, cualquier cosa que hubiera descubierto en Konoha. Cualquier cosa que esos patéticos ninjas le hubieran dicho para mortificarlo tanto. No quería que comenzara a albergar ideas absurdas.

– Ahora este es nuestro hogar –dijo tratando de no mostrar la inquietud que amenazaba con explotar.

La mirada de Naruto cambió completamente iluminándose con una alegría que no se molestó en disimular. Tal vez Sasuke no estaba consciente de sus palabras o quizá solo fue una frase tal como la sentía, pero Naruto no tenía modo de explicarle lo feliz que lo había hecho escucharlo hablar de un hogar que ninguno de los dos tuvo. Uno que sería de ambos, que no tenía que ver con las aldeas que vivían en guerra constante, y que nadie podría quitarles.

Casi se sintió culpable por haber sido tentado con la propuesta de Tsunade pero bastaba escuchar a Sasuke para tranquilizarse. Eso era todo lo que ambos necesitaban, solo hablar, ser sinceros. Algo tan simple que debió ser obvio desde que eran niños pero en ese momento ninguno estuvo dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Volvió a acomodarse cerca de la bandeja de bocadillos, comenzando a engullirlos sin dejar de sonreír.

Sasuke miró sus cambios de actitud hasta que su alegría desbordante se le contagió. Era tan fácil hacerlo feliz que de pronto le pareció increíble no haberlo logrado antes. Respiró profundamente mirándolo con tal intensidad que solo la comida podía evitar que lo notara. Empezó a comer volviendo a mirar sus avances del día. Les tomaría semanas o tal vez meses, pero al menos ahora estaba seguro que un día volvería a ver esa casa en pie. Tal y como había sido en una época que ahora era un sueño.

– ¿Y? –preguntó sin voltearse– ¿qué te dijo la anciana? –Naruto no dejo de masticar mientras lo miraba hilvanando ideas.

– No estoy seguro –sonrió tragando de golpe– gritó muchas cosas –y su propia carcajada fue inminente. Sasuke lo miró frunciendo el ceño en un gesto que en el pasado siempre lo desquiciaba– ¡hace calor! ¡Quiero darme un baño!

– Puedes esquivar el tema tanto como quieras, pero terminaras hablando –sentenció sin inmutarse terminando su té.

– ¡De acuerdo! –dijo el rubio azotando su vaso contra la madera como si acabara de sellar una apuesta– ¿crees que podamos comer? ¡Creo que se me despertó el apetito! –sonrió poniéndose en pie mientras frotaba su estómago.

– Cambie de opinión. Tienes que aprender a cocinar.

– ¡Eso jamás! –gritó haciendo eco a través del pasillo mientras se alejaba.

Sasuke sonrió terminando de comer antes de seguirlo al interior de la casa.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Cuando Naruto terminó de bañarse, luego de un largo rato disfrutando del agua sobre su cuerpo, se acercó a la cocina esperando encontrar a Sasuke pero al parecer el moreno no tenía intenciones de preparar nada porque todo estaba ordenado. Intentó no darle importancia mientras pensaba dónde empezar a buscarlo pero aún no habían arreglado suficientes habitaciones como para tener una gran búsqueda. Siguió el corredor llegando a la habitación que compartían encontrando a Sasuke recargado contra la puerta corrediza que permanecía abierta. Su cabello estaba igualmente mojado y leía con bastante interés otro de esos pergaminos que había encontrado la tarde anterior.

Naruto permaneció en la entrada opuesta mirándolo sumergido en una profunda concentración. No había tenido interés en saber qué eran esos pergaminos pero si estaban en la casa solo podían hablar de un tema. Quizá por eso eran tan importantes para el moreno y al mismo tiempo a él no le preocupaban tanto. Ya había tenido suficiente de los Uchiha y tenía miedo de encontrar otro de los tantos misterios de la familia pero tampoco podía negarle a Sasuke el querer saber más sobre si mismo. Tal vez si hubieran sido un poco más inteligentes habrían aprovechado el genjutsu para hablar con Itachi sin tanta pelea de por medio.

Itachi había _muerto_ tratando de darles una oportunidad y no podía evitar la sensación de que la habían desperdiciado. Tal vez estar juntos en ese momento demostraba lo contrario pero no podía evitar cierto pesimismo. Otro recuerdo más dentro del genjutsu que se perdía lentamente, solo tenía la sensación de que _algo_ no había sido justo con Itachi. Recordaba sus palabras como si hubiera hablado con él… debió ser así.

Dejo caer parte de su peso contra la puerta mirando a Sasuke con cierta fascinación. Pese a la mueca de total concentración que tenía en el rostro había algo inquietante en el moreno. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero estaba casi seguro que tenía que ver con su repentina excursión a Konoha. La tarde anterior se había mostrado muy molesto con el tema y esa mañana aparentó indiferencia, justo ahora parecía… melancólico. Y ahora era su turno para sentirse culpable. ¿Qué pasaría si dejaba crecer la soledad de Sasuke?

El moreno agitó un poco el pergamino entre sus manos volviendo a su lectura cuando comprendió que Naruto pensaba quedarse donde estaba. Por un momento pensó en preguntarle directamente por su comportamiento pero en seguida prefirió esperar a que el rubio tomara la iniciativa. Apenas pudo leer un par de líneas más cuando escuchó sus pasos acercándose a él. Levantó la vista cuando lo tuvo frente a si pero Naruto se sentó a su lado recargando la cabeza contra su hombro.

Permanecieron en la misma posición por varios minutos hasta que Sasuke soltó el extremo libre del pergamino permitiendo que se enrollara de nuevo. Era inútil tratar de concentrarse teniendo al rubio tan cerca. Podía oler su aroma, fresco después de la ducha y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo empezaba a cubrirlo. Aún más cuando Naruto se decidió a rodear su cintura con un brazo, de nuevo le recordó a un gato pero estaba tentando peligrosamente a su autocontrol.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Naruto en un susurro. Ya había cerrado los ojos y la posición tan cómoda lo empezaba a adormecer.

– Yo debería preguntar eso. Tu visita a Konoha no salió como esperabas, ¿cierto?

– No. Baachan esta muy molesta para escucharme ahora, pero sé que lo entenderá.

– Tienes una gran fe en las personas –terció en un tono ligeramente molesto. Se giró para arrojar a Naruto contra el suelo cayendo de lado en un abrazo que lo aprisionó contra su pecho– nunca esperas que te traicionen.

– No me lastimarías –sonrió respondiendo el abrazo luego de un momento de duda. Su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido sin que pudiera evitarlo pero el escuchar el de Sasuke sonando a un mismo ritmo le dio cierta confianza. La suficiente para no soltarle un buen puñetazo. Fue su turno para respirar el aroma de Sasuke. Había algo muy familiar en ese gesto, y también en las caricias que recibía en su espalda. Esa cercanía… parecía que el miedo que había sentido cada vez que Sasuke se le acercaba era precisamente porque no se lo permitía. La separación había creado ese vacío pero al parecer sus cuerpos se conocían demasiado bien. Se permitió probar esa repentina teoría entrelazando sus piernas con las del moreno, haciendo el abrazo un poco más íntimo.

Sasuke estaba teniendo serios problemas para mantenerse quieto, tal vez Naruto no lo había notado pero incluso sus manos rodeándolo se habían aferrado a él de un modo que pensó era doloroso pero justo en ese momento el rubio se acercó más como si intentara fundir sus cuerpos. Era doloroso y excitante al mismo tiempo, sobre todo cuando una parte de su cuerpo comenzó a despertar. Deslizó sus manos casi con miedo por la espalda del rubio llegando a la cintura donde jugueteo con la playera hasta que se decidió a rozar la piel debajo de ella. Fue apenas una débil caricia pero basto para que el cuerpo de Naruto se estremeciera y aunque por un momento pensó que lo alejaría lo sintió aferrarse a su cuello con más fuerza. Aquello le dio la aprobación que necesitaba enredando ambas manos por debajo de la tela para acariciar su espalda con desesperación. Inclinó un poco su rostro para alcanzar el cuello del rubio.

– Naruto… –susurró erizando la piel del menor con su aliento. Depositó un par de besos en la suave piel mientras una de sus manos ya delineaba los músculos del estómago.

Naruto se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior conteniendo el impulso de empujarlo, de nuevo el temor que no podía explicar surgió dentro de si. Apretó los ojos con fuerza sintiendo las caricias de Sasuke en su cuerpo. En algún momento una mano se deslizó por su cadera delineando su pierna una y otra vez. Podía sentir la erección del moreno a través de la tela, frotándose contra la propia en un movimiento que aumentó el calor entre sus cuerpos. Empezó a distraerse con esa sensación cuando Sasuke lo hizo girar de modo que quedo debajo. Por primera vez notó su respiración agitada y el rostro de Sasuke tan cerca del suyo repartiendo besos por su rostro. Cuando sintió que le quitaba los pantalones volvió a tensarse pero justo en ese momento el moreno unió sus labios en un beso suave que poco a poco logró calmarlo. Abrió ligeramente su boca permitiendo que Sasuke la explorara y en algún momento sus lenguas se enredaron. Siempre en una caricia lenta, suaves movimientos que lo desconectaron por completo, olvidándose del miedo irracional, de dónde estaban, de todo lo que no fuera aferrarse al cuerpo ajeno. Entrelazó la espalda de Sasuke acercándolo más arrancando un repentino gemido de ambos cuando sus miembros volvieron a rozarse. No se había dado cuenta de cuando habían terminado desnudos pero Sasuke empezó a mover sus caderas en un ritmo que al parecer su cuerpo también conocía porque pronto lo imitó dejando que su voz escapara en suaves gemidos.

Sasuke estaba convencido que no era la primera vez que tocaba el cuerpo de Naruto de ese modo. Ya antes había sucedido pero solo podía recordar vagas sensaciones sobre el tacto de su piel o la calidez de su cuerpo. Incluso los débiles gemidos que salían de sus labios era algo que había _extrañado_ _tanto_. No era una simple necesidad, deseaba ese cuerpo más de lo que había pensado al reprimirse tanto. Deseaba a Naruto más de lo que él pudiera imaginar, hacerlo suyo hasta que no pudiera pensar en nada más, hasta que lo amara del mismo que modo él lo hacía. Apretó los dientes mientras deslizaba sus manos por las caderas del rubio acercándose al lugar indicado. Acarició toda la piel que pudo sin dejar de besar su cuello y la parte posterior de las orejas. Naruto no dejaba de jadear mientras mantenía el ritmo en sus caderas, por un momento pensó en pedirle que se detuviera antes de que terminara pero cuando encontró su entrada y deslizó un dedo por ella, el rubio se detuvo bruscamente.

– No… –jadeo con un extraño tono. Sasuke detuvo todo movimiento notando la expresión dolorosa en el rostro del rubio.

El temor que tanto había mortificado a Naruto por fin alcanzó a Sasuke cuando recordó una vaga sensación. Algo doloroso dentro de su pecho que no alcanzó a tomar forma. ¿Acaso, él había lastimado a Naruto? Antes… ¿quizás dentro del genjutsu? ¿En una situación similar? Empezó a recriminarse internamente por algo que no terminaba de recordar pero la voz de Naruto no cesaba y esa culpa desapareció dando paso a un nuevo sentimiento. Por un momento casi lo olvidó, pero ya había prometido proteger a Naruto, tenía que protegerlo incluso de si mismo, si era necesario. Se inclinó lentamente hasta que volvió a unir sus labios.

– No… –fue el último quejido de Naruto cuando sintió los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos de golpe mirando el gesto desesperado del moreno quien ahora dejo de mirarlo. Movía sus labios casi con torpeza– Sasuke… –murmuró escuchando, o mejor dicho sintiendo, por primera vez, una disculpa sin palabras.

– Ya no… –dijo en algo que pareció un quejido.

– Ya no –compartió Naruto sin saber como reaccionar.

Sasuke no dejo de besarlo, apenas rozando sus labios antes de separarse y volver a repetir el movimiento. Una de sus manos acarició su cabello con la misma torpeza hasta que consiguió tomar su rostro juntando sus frentes. Su respiración era un jadeo desesperado marcando su rostro con una dolorosa mueca. Naruto comprendió el dolor que debía estar compartiendo y de pronto su propia molestia desapareció. Seguía sin saber a qué se debía, de dónde venía el temor a ser tocado, y que entre más íntimo fuera el contacto el miedo crecía pero al ver el rostro de Sasuke tan mortificado volvió a nacer dentro de si esa curiosa sensación que lo asaltó cuando Tsunade se aferró a culpar al Uchiha, un sentimiento de protección que no podía expresar.

– Te amo –dijo volviendo a besarlo. Sabiendo que esta vez el contacto era diferente. Sintió a Sasuke temblando de nuevo pero mientras profundizaba el beso aferró las manos a su cuello acercándolo un poco más– sé que no me lastimarías.

– Nunca –afirmó con seguridad pero su voz seguía teniendo cierta desesperación.

Entonces fue el turno de Naruto para arrancarle un quejido a Sasuke cuando movió sus caderas rozando sus miembros casi con brusquedad. El moreno se inclinó un poco sobre su cuello mientras sus manos apresaban ambas erecciones empezando un lento vaivén.

– S-Sasuke… rápido… –jadeo alejando sus manos de tanta atención.

Sasuke lo miró sin comprender, no tenía intenciones de seguir hasta que Naruto estuviera listo pero al parecer el rubio tenía otros planes. Y no le dejo otra duda cuando lo vio flexionar una pierna mientras mantenía sus manos aferradas sobre sus caderas. Volvió a sentir su deseo crecer, alimentado por la entera disposición de Naruto. Se apresuró a prepararlo, pero apenas pudo deslizar un dedo en su interior cuando el rubio lo apuró no dejándole más opción que continuar. Apoyó su miembro en la pequeña cavidad que pronto le permitió el acceso, deslizándose lentamente mientras se aferraba a las caderas del rubio. No quería forzarlo demasiado porque sabía que no lo había preparado lo suficiente pero tuvo que ahogar un nuevo gemido cuando Naruto hizo su propio esfuerzo empujando su cuerpo de modo que su miembro entró de golpe. Ambos perdieron el aliento por un par de segundos antes de que Naruto lo rodeara con sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia él, aumentado el contacto que pronto terminó con la resistencia de Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió tratando de resistir el repentino dolor, _luego de tanto tiempo_, pero sentía que terminaría en cualquier momento y su urgencia fue mayor. Sintió las embestidas contra su cuerpo que empezaron lentas, y poco a poco aumentaron cuando él mismo se encargó de mover sus caderas, incitando al moreno. Sabía que se estaba excediendo pero no quería perder a Sasuke por culpa de sus tontos miedos, lo sintió llegar con más profundidad perdiendo la voz por un momento hasta que dejó de moverse cuando sintió el repentino golpe que lo llevó al clímax terminando entre sus cuerpos.

– Sasuke… –jadeo sintiendo las últimas embestidas que se detuvieron de golpe cuando el moreno terminó llenándolo con demasiada fuerza. Siguió jadeando sin poder evitarlo al sentir esa cálida esencia en su interior.

– Te amo –murmuró agotado dejando caer su peso contra el rubio quien sonrió igualmente cansado deslizando sus dedos por los cabellos oscuros sintiendo el sueño que ya empezaba a atraparlo.

Cuando Sasuke intentó levantarse Naruto se aferró a él haciéndolos girar hasta quedar recostados de nuevo. Sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro con lo que el moreno comprobó que el otro ya dormía. Acarició su mejilla retirando algunos mechones de cabello. Estaba seguro que el cansancio de Naruto, al igual que el suyo, era más emocional que físico y si creyó que lo que sentía por Naruto hacia un par de días era demasiado para contenerlo dentro de si, ahora parecía haberse expandido. Sentía una felicidad que no recordaba haber vivido nunca.

Ahora, finalmente, estaba completo.

Lo observó en silencio sin dejar de acariciar su rostro con una mano y sus caderas con la otra. Estaba atrapado en ese repentino momento, donde la noche les había dado una oscuridad perfecta para ocultarse, permanecer tranquilos, sin ningún sonido, ninguna persona que los molestara. Sabía que podía quedarse mirando a Naruto para siempre pero definitivamente lo prefería cada vez que lo miraba, cada vez que escuchaba su voz y cada vez que lo sacaba de quicio.

– Naruto –murmuró acariciando su oído con la voz– despierta –el rubio se agitó entre sus brazos abriendo los ojos perezosamente.

– ¿Qué ocurre? Quiero dormir.

– Nunca volveré a lastimarte –dijo con seriedad alejando cualquier intento de Naruto por dormir– nunca volverá a…

– Lo sé –sonrió apoyando su mano sobre los labios de Sasuke– confío en ti. Solo tenías que ser cuidadoso, ¿recuerdas?

Para ambos fue extraño escuchar y decir esas palabras. Eran como parte de una conversación que ya habían tenido antes pero ninguno se atrevió a decir más. Lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido dentro del genjutsu tendría que quedarse ahí, como al parecer estaba ocurriendo, terminarían por olvidarlo todo.

Al final se convertiría solo en un _extraño_ sueño.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Tsunade permanecía muy quieta en medio de la oscuridad de su improvisado despacho, sentada en el escritorio que lucía inusualmente ordenado, a falta del trabajo que solía acumularse en montañas de papeles. La mujer miraba la casi completa oscuridad, apenas disminuida por las luces que entraban a través de las ventanas, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa dejando que su mente vagara entre los sucesos de las últimas semanas. Hasta que finalmente todas sus ideas terminaron en un solo nombre, en el escurridizo rubio que se había escapado de sus órdenes justo esa tarde.

Al principio había pensado golpear a Kakashi a falta de otro culpable pero cuando finalmente comprendió a dónde se había dirigido Naruto todas sus fuerzas quedaron reducidas junto con sus pensamientos homicidas. Se sentía molesta y preocupada por el Uzumaki a partes iguales pero también tenía ganas de estrangular a Sasuke, el origen de todos los problemas que ahora tenía la aldea sobre si. Y si consideraba el repentino cambio en el jinchuriki del kyubi… eso no la dejaba en una buena posición. Aunque tampoco terminaba por creer en esa historia, aún trataba de convencerse que solo era una acción desesperada de Naruto por proteger al Uchiha, inventando una historia donde no había manera de lastimarlo.

Porque de ser cierta, tenía que haber una verdadera razón para el comportamiento de Naruto. Algo que justificara el cómo había conseguido que Sasuke cortara su relación con Akatsuki y más específicamente con Madara. ¿Cómo había logrado que cediera luego de tres años en que su situación solo empeoraba? ¿Qué le había prometido a Sasuke? ¿Dónde estaban ahora? ¿Qué sería de Naruto? ¿Qué sucedería con la Alianza Ninja?

Por supuesto, había dejado de lado ese tema, porque según la historia de Naruto, Madara había desaparecido. ¿Acaso eso era posible? Estaría herido o muerto, ¿o en un estado similar al de Sai?

Se levantó de golpe sintiendo que volvía a tener el control de si misma. Por ahora trataría de confiar en el buen juicio de Naruto, esperando no arrepentirse. Pero teniendo una guerra en puerta, que de ser posible pudieran evitar, tendría que volver a enfocarse en sus labores como Hokage.

– ¡Shizune! –llamó gritándole a la nada y un par de segundos después apareció la mujer quien, casi apostaría, estaba esperando al otro lado de puerta– envía un mensaje a los Kages. Avísales que posiblemente Madara haya desaparecido.

La expresión en el rostro de su subordinada era solo uno de los muchos que se verían en el mismo estado a partir de ese momento. Pero tal vez el mensaje que Naruto había compartido no era solo una prueba a la paciencia de su Hokage sino uno de esperanza. Una esperanza que Itachi albergó y defendió por mucho tiempo mientras vivió, y aún después de su muerte.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** =^-^= jejje, no pude evitar la carita feliz, fue un lindo capítulo, apesar de los gritos de Tsunade .

Seguimos atando cabos sueltos y Naruto tendrá que contar su historia sobre el genjutsu un par de veces más antes de que empiecen a creerle. Creo que también me incluyeron un par de dudas en los reviews sobre este tema, no desesperen prometo contestar todo antes de que termine.

Hablando sobre eso, ya hace como tres capítulos había dicho que solo quedaban tres para terminar, y aquí seguimos =P lo siento, mis terribles cálculos. Pero me puse a considerarlo, ahora si, a detalle y prometo que no pasamos del capítulo 26, ese tendrá que ser el último si o si. Así que tendrán que aguantarme un poco más, es que no me di cuenta lo mucho que me explayo y ya que estoy haciendo los capítulos ligeramente más pequeños, no quería saturarlos demasiado =D

Y… esos eran todos los avisos ^^' respondo review anónimo:

**Bob-chan**: Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas al pendiente. ¡Saludos! =)

Gracias por sus reviews, espero más dudas, todavía deben quedar, yo lo sé. ¡Pórtense mal y nos seguimos leyendo!

¡Besos!

Yui-chan


	23. El poder del odio

**- . - . -**

**Capítulo 23**

**El poder del odio**

**. - . - .**

No había sido fácil convencer a Sasuke de volver a ese lugar.

Había requerido de varias horas entre el desayuno y sus labores matutinas, sus mejores argumentos, que tenía que admitir, no habían sido muchos. Pero quizá el golpe fulminante fue cuando se resignó y le dijo a Sasuke que no importaba. Algo realmente debía haber cambiado en el Uchiha si esa simple acción fue suficiente para convencerlo. Aún así el camino fue difícil, ya que Sasuke parecía menos convencido a cada paso que daban y por un momento pensó que lo vería desaparecer cuando hubo una considerable distancia entre ambos. Aún así lo esperó. Sabía que cualquier palabra dicha ahora podía resultar contraproducente, así que limitó a sentarse en una roca los minutos que le tomó al moreno continuar la marcha.

Permanecieron en silencio todo el largo tramo que les tomó el doble de tiempo que hubiera sido necesario para personas como ellos, pero valió la pena cuando cruzaron la última parte de bosque que los dejó a un costado de Konoha. Para Naruto era suficiente ver su querida aldea aunque fuera a distancia pero finalmente, al estar de pie frente a la vasta y casi vacía forma de Konoha, en medio de su felicidad personal, ver el rostro de Sasuke fue un duro golpe a los sentimientos que estaba dejando crecer en su interior. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, incluso consideró la opción de volver. Pero aunque dolía profundamente ver la mirada oscura de Sasuke, también era cierto que le pidió estar ahí por una razón. No volverían hasta que hubiera valido la pena.

Se acercó lentamente a Sasuke temiendo ser rechazado por la confusión que podía ver en sus ojos. Pero consiguió llegar frente a él abrazándolo con cuidado, de modo que no le impidió seguir mirando la aldea pero al mismo tiempo se colocó en su campo visual. Recordándole, del único modo que se le ocurría, su presencia. Siempre estaría junto a él, y aunque su amor por la aldea nunca moriría, ahora tenía algo que era incluso más valioso. Estaba seguro de que Sasuke lo sabía, solo tenía que evitar que lo olvidara.

Sasuke estaba luchando contra el terrible experimento que Naruto había inventado. Una parte de él había aceptado desaparecer a Konoha de su mente para no tener que pensar en su venganza. Si se convencía que la aldea no existía no tendría el conflicto interno que ahora le estaba costando tanto. Lo primero que vio fue el mural tallado en la montaña que mantenía viva la imagen de los cuatro fallecidos Hokages y la actual líder de la aldea. Su mirada se quedó clavada en ese punto recordándole el motivo de su venganza. No pudo evitar el recuerdo de su hermano, de Madara y de la sarta de mentiras que escuchó toda su vida. Aún no había olvidado que existían personas responsables de la muerte injusta de Itachi que aún seguían vivas. Entre ellos estaba Madara. Aún seguía en pie la aldea por la que su hermano había dado su vida.

Pero ese pensamiento perdió un poco de fuerza cuando bajó la mirada encontrando las filas de casas sencillas a medio terminar en medio de un paisaje desierto. No era ni la sombra de lo que recordaba y las personas que caminaban entre los amplios espacios, aunque activas, no se parecían al recuerdo de los rostros sonrientes que torturó por tanto tiempo su tranquilidad. Quizá en algún oscuro rincón de su mente, así es como deseaba ver la aldea. Pero… no pudo evitar la idea de que Itachi había luchado por ese lugar…

Cuando sintió el cálido cuerpo de Naruto rodeándolo con excesivo cuidado todos sus incómodos pensamientos homicidas desaparecieron permitiéndole ver la aldea como el desastre que era. Si aún formara parte de sus habitantes, le dolería mucho verla destruida. Estaría acompañando al resto en sus lentos esfuerzos por reconstruirla. Pero solo podía verla como la última forma física que le quedaba de su hermano. Por la que había luchado tanto para proteger. La misma que ahora le había prometido a Naruto no atacar. Sencillamente porque era algo importante para el rubio. Era curioso que ese pedazo de tierra significara tanto para las únicas dos personas que le importaban.

Lentamente rodeo el cuerpo del rubio apoyando el mentón entre su cabello respirando su aroma con calma mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en Konoha.

– ¿Qué le ocurrió? –preguntó sin soltarlo. Naruto frunció el ceño tratando de hilvanar ideas, había permanecido tan absorto escuchando el latido del corazón de Sasuke que por un momento se había perdido.

– Fue atacada –respondió cuando comprendió que preguntaba por la aldea. Eso debía ser una buena señal– Pain la destruyó en un segundo. Pero todas las personas están bien –sonrió separándose un poco, aunque Sasuke no le permitió salir del círculo que formaban sus brazos– por eso se están esforzando tanto para reconstruirla.

Sasuke le devolvió una sonrisa sencilla que desapareció casi en cuanto surgió, acarició su cabello con la mirada perdida. Ahora entendía porque estaba enamorado de Naruto. Solo una persona con tanta bondad acumulada podía abrirse camino en su corazón, uno que por mucho tiempo pensó haber desaparecido.

– ¿No bajarás?

– Te prometí que no lo haría –sonrió sin el menor atisbo de duda.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de pedirle que volvieran cuando vio una silueta mezclándose entre la gente de la aldea. Era imposible no reconocer ese cabello rojizo. Por un momento reconsidero la idea de que no podían quedarse encerrados y aislados del mundo en el barrio Uchiha. Aún quedaba una aparente guerra de la que al menos debían saber. Madara seguía oculto y ellos simplemente no podían quedarse al margen. No podrían vivir tranquilos hasta que todo ese asunto se solucionara, para bien o para mal nunca dejarían de ser shinobis.

– ¿Qué hace Gaara en Konoha? ¿Ahora ya vive aquí? –dijo buscando la curiosidad de Naruto, quien de inmediato se giró para comprobar lo que había escuchado.

– ¿Gaara? ¿Dónde? –miró todo el territorio varias veces sin encontrar al pelirrojo, hasta que Sasuke señaló un punto aislado de casas donde era imposible no verlo– ¡es cierto! ¿Qué hace aquí…? –murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle? –Naruto se giró esperando haber escuchado mal– no te hará daño saber qué esta pasando.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Ve. No quiero que empieces a pensar en absurdos secuestros, otra vez.

Naruto amplió aún más su sonrisa, contagiando ese sentimiento a Sasuke, aunque el moreno no lo demostró. Naruto apretó con fuerza su mano en un gesto de despedida antes de salir corriendo bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha quien lo siguió hasta que se perdió entre las casas. Entonces se giró para regresar a su propio hogar pero antes de poder hacer otro movimiento una presencia lo alertó obligándolo a retroceder. Escudriñó los alrededores buscando al motivo de su inquietud pero no fue hasta que activó el sharingan que pudo encontrar la sombra de un individuo que se movía bastante rápido entre los árboles, pero se encontraba al doble de distancia de lo que había pensado. Si sus cálculos no fallaban debía estar muy cerca de donde, en teoría, se levantaba la protección de Konoha pero dudaba mucho que estuviera activa si la aldea aún no se restablecía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, apuró el paso hacia el encuentro con el sospechoso. Había algo muy raro en la forma como se movía su chakra, así que por lo menos investigaría un poco. No tenía pensado ayudar a Konoha pero si era necesario un enfrentamiento tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer. Aumentó un poco la velocidad sin prestarle mucha atención al hecho de que su audición estaba por encima de lo normal y que su sharingan era un poco diferente.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

– ¡Gaara! –gritó Naruto, imprudente como siempre cuando terminó de recorrer la fila de casas, casi golpeando al pelirrojo quien se giró claramente intrigado por haber escuchado su voz– ¡realmente eres tú! –se detuvo de golpe mirándolo con una gran sonrisa. Por un momento ignoró a la chica que lo observaba con una mueca más clara de sorpresa.

– Escuché que no estabas en la aldea –comentó Gaara en cuanto se repuso de la euforia de Naruto.

– Creo que baachan me envió a unas vacaciones obligadas –rió bastante divertido con un asunto que de hecho era muy delicado.

– Naruto –murmuró Sakura saliendo de su propio estupor, solo entonces el rubio le prestó atención siendo su turno para sorprenderse– estás bien… –dijo casi perdiendo la voz antes de cortar la distancia entre ellos cubriéndolo con un abrazo.

Naruto perdió las intenciones de hablar dejando sus preguntas de lado mientras compartía el gesto de la pelirosa. Aunque no la había visto el día anterior, estaba casi seguro de que seguía viva, ignoraba en que estado pero al menos saberlo le dio tranquilidad. Y ahora solo verla fue suficiente para eliminar parte de la culpa que sentía por todo lo sucedido. La apretó fuertemente contra si sonriendo con un sentimiento nuevo que no se había dado la oportunidad de dedicar a la chica.

– Me alegra que estés bien –dijo con calma mientras Sakura se alejaba un poco.

– A mí también –sonrió limpiándose una escurridiza lágrima– Tsunade-sama dijo… ella… esta muy molesta contigo –dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Sabía, por palabras de la Hokage, del enorme problema en que su amigo se había metido pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz por verlo. Luego de la explicación de Tsunade había temido que el supuesto cambio en Naruto hubiera afectado su apariencia, algo en su actitud, cualquier cosa que lo alejara del niño que vio crecer. Pero resultó un gran alivio verlo sonreír, sano y salvo– estás bien –dijo más convencida.

– Lo estoy.

– La Hokage no piensa lo mismo –intervino Gaara con su seriedad habitual.

– Creo que esta vez no va a perdonarme tan fácilmente, ¿verdad? –dijo alborotando su cabello– pero, ¿qué haces aquí, Gaara?

– Ella dio un aviso a la Alianza Shinobi sobre la posible desaparición de Madara –continuo refiriéndose a Tsunade. Naruto tuvo un momento para procesar lo escuchado antes de que su sonrisa se congelara.

– Entonces… significa que me cree –un peso más se aligeró dentro de si, ignorando el intercambio de miradas entre sus amigos.

– ¿Crees que Madara podría estar muerto? –Gaara lo miró intensamente demostrando las serias dudas que tenía sobre el tema. De pronto, Naruto sintió un déjàvu de la última vez que tuvo una conversación tan seria con el Kazekage. Le sostuvo la mirada solo escuchando, como rara vez lo hacía. Para Sakura tampoco paso desapercibido ese gesto.

– No lo sé. Podría estar herido.

– Es cierto que no hemos sabido de él en las últimas semanas, luego de su declaración de guerra. Pero, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

– Si escuchaste la historia de baachan, y te digo que lo sé por Sasuke, tampoco me creerás, ¿cierto?

– La última vez que hablamos te dije que solo podías ayudarlo siendo su amigo y aceptando tus limites pero esto escapa a toda lógica. ¿Por qué si Sasuke ha cambiado, como dices, te obliga a renunciar a la aldea?

– Él no me obliga, no estoy renunciando. ¡Y tampoco estoy siendo controlado! –gritó sin poder evitarlo, interrumpiendo la pregunta que sabía seguiría a la anterior– solo lo estoy protegiendo de baachan. Aún tiene la idea de que es un criminal, pero todo fue un malentendido.

– ¿Cómo es que intentas protegerlo? ¿Mintiendo sobre el asunto del jinchuriki?

– No es una mentira. Él puede controlar al kyubi, eso es algo que yo nunca pude.

– Lo controla a través de ti.

– Eso no…

– Escuché que los Uchiha pueden controlar a los bijuu a través del sharingan.

– Eso no… es cierto. Es difícil de explicar pero realmente comparte conmigo la carga de un jinchuriki –sabía que no tenía motivos para dudar de Sasuke pero era tan difícil tratar de convencer a quienes se aferraban a culparlo.

– ¿Entonces por qué parece que le falta un gran tramo a tu historia? ¿Qué hizo Sasuke que le dio tu entera confianza? ¿Qué ocurrió en el genjutsu? –sus preguntas eran apenas un murmullo, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

– No lo sé –sinceró con una expresión entre triste y cansado– no puedo recordar lo que ocurrió en la ilusión… no mucho, al menos.

– Entonces fue algo que ocurrió al salir. ¿Cómo pudiste romper un genjutsu creado por un Uchiha?

– Tampoco… lo sé –murmuró consciente de ese hecho por primera vez, hasta el momento hubo dudas más importantes. Hizo la nota mental de preguntar a Sasuke después– no puedo explicarlo. Sé que no tiene sentido, pero al salir del genjutsu casi no podía recordar lo que ocurrió dentro. Y al estar dentro, estoy seguro de que no sabía nada sobre los ninjas. Conocí a Sasuke siendo solo él, sin nada de su pasado, sin sus intenciones de venganza, al lado de su familia…

Sakura contuvo el aliento dejándose llevar por las palabras de Naruto, casi imaginando a un Sasuke tal como lo describía. Alguien que bien podría ser el chico de quien se enamoró. Trató de imaginarlo y entonces pudo comprender los sentimientos de Naruto hacia una persona que, aunque hubiese sido una ilusión, debió ser feliz.

– Eso no significa que ahora sea el mismo –retomó Gaara, luchando por no ceder. Si se trataba de Naruto sabía que no podía llevarle la contraria, confiaba demasiado en él pero necesitaba suficientes argumentos para defenderlo ante la Hokage, y aún más ante el resto de Kages.

– Lo es. Ha renunciado a su venganza.

– ¿Solo así? ¿Por vivir una mentira?

– No…

– Esa es la parte de la historia que no dirás –afirmó manteniéndose serio ante la mirada desesperada de Naruto– así como dónde esta.

– Si les digo dónde esta, irán a matarlo.

– Eso es cierto –casi sonrió haciendo un gesto con la mano para evitar que Sakura interviniera– pero aún tiene crímenes por los cuales responder y tú no puedes cargar con ello. Como su amigo…

– Eso no es… –detuvo sus palabras bruscamente al notar lo que iba a decir. Entonces los colores subieron a su rostro tratando de ordenar sus ideas, no había pensado en cómo explicar la reciente relación que llevaba con el Uchiha. Ni siquiera lo había hablado con él y aunque no tenía intenciones de negarlo, no sabía si decirlo podría empeorar las cosas. Ingenuamente había considerado la posibilidad de que podría ayudar a Sasuke si explicaba su relación con él pero con esa misma ingenuidad pensó que Tsunade lo ayudaría y hasta el momento nada había resultado ni remotamente bien. Miró a Gaara sabiendo que podía confiar en él. Incluso ahora podía ver el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por creerle, sabía que nunca perdería su amistad. Y si se lo pedía también era posible que lo ayudara a proteger a Sasuke– él… –pero entonces miró a Sakura. Sabía lo mucho que significaba para ella el Uchiha, y que tampoco podía renunciar a sus sentimientos por él. Pero al menos, si algo podía hacer al respecto, no sería decirle sobre su relación de un modo tan cruel.

Gaara notó los sutiles cambios en la expresión de Naruto, ese leve sonrojo, el extraño brillo en sus ojos y la mirada triste que le dirigió a Sakura justo antes de decirle, lo que parecía, el final de la historia que protegía a Sasuke. No podía imaginar el motivo pero era obvio que la presencia de la kunoichi le impedía hablar. Suspiró con cansancio llamando la atención del rubio.

– De acuerdo. Confió en ti –sentenció mientras Naruto bajaba los hombros, visiblemente más tranquilo– pero mantendré mis reservas hasta que vea a Sasuke –por segunda vez interrumpió sus intenciones de hablar– como Kazekage y como amigo, tienes mi palabra de que no lo lastimaré, ni revelaré su ubicación. Pero si quieres que confíe en él tengo que ver si es la persona que dices.

– Es posible… que él no quiera verte –bajó la mirada sabiendo que sus palabras eran una prueba como la que Tsunade le dio al condicionar su libertad a cambio de información sobre Sasuke. Si le daba una negativa estaba seguro que se pondría del lado de la Hokage– aunque acepta dejar en paz a Konoha y olvidarse de su venganza, no quiere saber nada sobre la aldea. Supongo que también te incluye –volvió a mirarlo esperando una respuesta que se tomó largo tiempo en llegar.

– Entonces aceptó ceder por ti –susurró al pasar por su lado mirando de reojo el leve sonrojo que volvió a subir a sus mejillas. Apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y continuo su camino para encontrarse con Tsunade.

Naruto volvió a bajar la mirada. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Le creía? ¿Lo sabía? ¡¿Qué iba a hacer?!

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio tratando de entender lo qué pasaba. Al parecer ella no estaba tan informada de la situación como Gaara, tal vez Tsunade no confiaba lo suficiente cuando apenas llevaba un par de horas de haber recuperado la consciencia. Y aunque tampoco pudo escuchar las últimas palabras del pelirrojo, mismas que dejaron a Naruto visiblemente perturbado, sabía que no importaba. Solo podía pensar en las nuevas posibilidades, con toda la extraña situación en la que se habían involucrado, al parecer, Naruto había encontrado el modo de llevar a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea. Incluso parecía tener argumentos y pruebas a su favor. Y sino bastaba, ella encontraría el modo de convencer a la Hokage, pero al menos había esperanza.

Finalmente, Sasuke volvería, y al parecer también libre de todo el odio que dañó su corazón. Por un momento, incluso ignoró sus propias dudas sobre el motivo que había logrado semejante cambio en el moreno. Nada importaba, si podía tener la oportunidad de ver a Sasuke. Luego de tanto tiempo tratando de convencerse de la idea de olvidarlo, sentía que su corazón se inflaba dentro de su pecho recuperando un sentimiento que nunca pudo matar.

– Naruto –el rubio levantó la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada de Sakura demasiado cerca, y aunque tuvo el impulso de alejarse, ella lo retuvo con ambas manos sobre sus hombros– entiendo lo que quieres decir. Sé que yo haría lo mismo por Sasuke –sonrió pensando en la posibilidad de recuperar al Uchiha.

El corazón de Naruto se agitó recordando la brillante mirada de Sakura en la de la pequeña niña que no dejaba de perseguir a Sasuke. Su garganta se secó y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta sin saber qué decir. Sabía que no podía decirle la verdad pero tampoco quería escuchar lo que ella estaba a punto de decir. Hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por alejarse de ella pero solo pudo apoyar sus manos sobre sus muñecas sin atreverse a lastimarla. No podía hacerlo. No a ella…

– Finalmente volverá a la aldea –continuo sin notar el conflicto del rubio– pero ya te lo había dicho antes, no tienes porque sacrificarte. Al final la verdad se sabrá y él podrá volver. Tal vez tome un poco más de tiempo que si sigues con tu plan de desafiar a Tsunade-sama. Pero no quiero que abandones la aldea. Trabajaremos juntos para recuperar a Sasuke, ¿cierto?

– Sakura-chan… –finalmente logró encontrar su voz sosteniendo la mirada de la chica que parecía cada vez más feliz– eso… no será posible.

– ¿Por qué? Dijiste que era inocente, lo sabes y tienes forma de probarlo –mantuvo su sonrisa imaginando que solo era la terquedad de Naruto hablando.

– Si… algo así, pero… él no quiere volver a la aldea.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –la burbuja de felicidad que había creado en un segundo se rompió con esa frase mientras trataba de pensar por si misma qué estaba mal.

– Lo siento, él…

– Dijiste que renunció a su venganza –Naruto asintió– que no es culpable de lo que hizo.

– Algo así –Sakura sacudió la cabeza tomando su frase como una afirmación– también renunció a Akatsuki.

– Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué no volverá? ¿Es por Tsunade-sama? Podemos convencerla.

– Sakura-chan… no puedo decírtelo.

La pelirosa trató de mantenerse tranquila mientras consideraba todo lo que sabía. Pero al final se resumía en la actual situación de Sasuke y Naruto, estaban juntos. Por alguna razón, Sasuke solo confiaba en el rubio. Tal vez tuviera algo que ver con el genjutsu, alguna especie de trato, algo como lo que había dicho Gaara. Quizá Sasuke había aceptado olvidarse de Konoha si Naruto renunciaba a la aldea, eso sería un gran castigo para el rubio tomando en cuenta su sueño de ser Hokage. Y tal vez las condiciones de semejante pacto le impedían hablar sobre el mismo. Visto así sonaba muy cruel, algo muy natural en la faceta actual del Uchiha, pero entonces también significaba que no había cambiado. Que sus esperanzas recién despertadas debían morir de nuevo y quizá de un modo más contundente.

Fue su turno de bajar la mirada mientras el sentimiento de culpa se acumulaba en su pecho. Su egoísmo al pedirle a Naruto que buscara a Sasuke ahora lo había hecho perder su sueño. Había perdido a ambos tratando de salvar al único que le importaba. Pero ahora Naruto también ocupaba un gran lugar en su corazón, no quería perderlo por un capricho infantil… no quería perder a ninguno.

Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, Naruto parecía aún más incómodo, tenía una mano en la nuca alborotando un poco su cabello. Pero algo más llamó su atención, extendió una mano hacia él tomándolo por sorpresa mientras miraba el cuello de su playera. No era lo que acostumbraba usar el rubio y cuando caminó a su alrededor para mirar la espalda comprobó que tenía el símbolo de los Uchiha. Rápidamente su cerebro trabajó en la respuesta obvia de que pertenecía a Sasuke, tal vez vivían ocultos en alguna parte del bosque donde tenían que compartir. Pero se suponía que Sasuke no había cambiado su actitud, no podía ser amable.

Justo cuando consideró esa opción notó una curiosa marca en el cuello del rubio. No parecía un moretón ni una herida y cuando lo rozó con el dedo no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que Sasuke y Naruto estaban juntos. Que Tsunade, Kakashi y ahora también Gaara le pedían que explicara su reciente confianza ciega en Sasuke y por qué el Uchiha había renunciado a sus amenazas. Porque parecían protegerse uno al otro.

"_¿Qué hizo Sasuke que le dio tu entera confianza? ¿Qué ocurrió en el genjutsu?_"

¿Qué había ocurrido en el genjutsu? ¿Por qué Sasuke y Naruto parecían tan unidos?

Naruto se giró lentamente ante el silencio de Sakura y cuando ella volvió a mirarlo _casi_ creyó reconocer un cambio en sus ojos. Pero ver una segunda marca en su pecho, en el espacio que la playera dejaba ver, hizo que su teoría sobre mosquitos muriera junto con algo dentro de si.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Gaara esperó un par de segundos frente a la puerta que estaba a punto de abrir, escuchó las voces apagadas al otro lado sin alcanzar a comprender lo que decían. Suspiró profundamente y se decidió a entrar empujando suavemente la puerta. Nunca tuvo el hábito de hacerse notar antes de irrumpir en alguna habitación y luego de su nombramiento como Kazekage fue aún menos necesario. Así que no le importó llamar la atención de los presentes formando un repentino silencio que le permitió reconocer el familiar rostro de Kakashi, además de él, otras dos personas acompañaban a la Hokage, siendo ésta última quien le ofreció el único lugar disponible en torno a su escritorio.

– Lamento el retraso –se disculpo ausente de toda emoción como era su costumbre. Ninguno habló mientras Tsunade agitaba la mano restándole importancia a su comentario.

– Ellos son Iruka y Yamato, –explicó señalando a cada uno– ambos conocen a Naruto lo suficiente como para abogar por él. Así que están intentando convencerme –comentó molesta, aunque no tanto como Naruto la había visto la tarde anterior.

– Naruto solo esta siendo él mismo. Esta aferrado a proteger a Sasuke, así que dudo que cualquiera de los presentes, o incluso de la aldea, puedan convencerlo de lo contrario –sincero provocando que la Hokage rechinara los dientes.

Ese había sido precisamente el encargo por el que la rubia aceptó contarle el verdadero problema detrás de su petición para buscar a Madara. Gaara había aceptado hablar con Naruto en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de verlo, que casualmente sucedió muy pronto, pero desde un principio le aclaró su confianza en el rubio. Tal y como le había insinuado, esa confianza seguía intacta.

– ¿Hablaste con él? –preguntó Kakashi dirigiéndose a Gaara.

– Si. Y también estoy seguro que nadie lo controla. Sigue siendo igual de necio –comentó provocando una breve sonrisa en Iruka.

– Supongo que la única forma de saberlo con certeza sería con la ayuda de un usuario de genjutsu –dijo Yamato– o más específicamente de sharingan, pero…

– Tsunade-sama, Naruto no esta buscando una pelea contra la aldea –intervino Iruka, retomando el tema que había sido interrumpido por Gaara– solo esta pidiendo ayuda. ¿No podemos hacer algo con el asunto del kyubi y después pensar en Sasuke?

– Es que es una ridiculez –tercio la Hokage golpeando la mesa con su puño– ¡de dónde se inventó algo tan absurdo!

– Podemos comprobarlo –comentó Kakashi, recargado contra el respaldo de su silla, sin mostrarse demasiado preocupado.

– Creo que hay bastante tiempo para eso, si realmente Madara esta desaparecido –dijo Gaara– Naruto incluso cree que podría estar herido.

– ¿Por qué lo hirió Naruto? –dijo Tsunade tratando de calmar su tono– ¿Por qué lo hizo Sasuke?

– Si así fuera… –murmuró Iruka mirando sus manos pensativo– ¿habría la posibilidad de que Sasuke fuera un doble espía?

Tsunade estuvo a punto de hablar pero al escuchar sus últimas palabras recordó a Itachi. Mirando a su alrededor supo que no había sido la única en considerarlo.

– Naruto dijo que Itachi tuvo algo que ver –murmuró sin mirar a nadie.

– Podían haber trabajado juntos en esto –comento Kakashi– desde hace tiempo…

– ¿Entonces también planeo quedarse con el kyubi? –preguntó Yamato buscando la respuesta en alguno.

– No estaría pidiendo ayuda si así fuera –razonó el de cabello blanco– suena como si fuera un asunto nuevo para ambos. Pudo ser un accidente.

– Pero alguien debió haberlo planeado –corrigió Tsunade– parece demasiado elaborado. Un genjutsu repentino, en ese momento cuando estaban juntos, luego esa repentina perdida de memoria y entonces ¿el kyubi se separó de Naruto?

– Dijo que Sasuke lo controla dentro de si… parece como un medio de seguridad.

– ¿Y si fue Madara quien lo planeo? –preguntó Gaara notando que todos trataban de hacer responsable a Sasuke olvidándose del otro Uchiha.

– Entonces sería como tener un bijuu de tiempo completo con la ventaja de un jinchuriki que lo mantenga bajo control –dijo Yamato dando coherencia a los pensamientos de los demás.

– De ser así… –retomó Iruka– entonces, ¿Sasuke lo salvó?

– Y dejo fuera a Madara –corroboró Kakashi– ¿herido? ¿Muerto? –el resto intercambio miradas inquietas imaginando ese panorama.

– Hace mucho que no sabemos de él –dijo Tsunade como si hablara para si, negándose a tener que agradecer a Sasuke– se supone que era el más interesado con este asunto de la guerra.

– Eso nos lleva al tema inicial –dijo Gaara cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa– Madara será el objetivo ahora, pero creo que Konoha debería tomar en serio la petición de Naruto –acentúo su comentario dirigiéndose a Tsunade– si esta teoría es cierta, Sasuke tiene ahora el poder que Madara planeo usar. Sería conveniente tenerlo como aliado.

Yamato e Iruka asintieron aumentado el conflicto interno que Tsunade luchaba por no exteriorizar. Kakashi miró con atención al pelirrojo tratando de encontrar algún otro significado en sus palabras. Para haber llegado hacia escasos minutos, parecía muy convencido de la historia de Naruto. Incluso Iruka y Yamato tuvieron sus dudas, pese a conocer mejor al rubio. Pero con Gaara había algo diferente, tal vez Naruto había sincerado con él lo que no se atrevió a decirle a la Hokage. Luego de mirar a cada uno de los que estaban sentados sus ojos terminaron sobre Tsunade cuya expresión se había relajado bastante, parecía que las palabras por fin habían logrado un cambio en ella.

Pero quizá tomaría mucho tiempo para que pudiera aceptar lo que realmente unía a Sasuke y Naruto.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Sasuke observaba en silencio desde uno de los árboles más altos de la zona el lento caminar de un ninja que no pudo reconocer. Desde que lo había encontrado cerca de Konoha no había reconocido en su frente o su ropa alguna insignia que delatara la aldea a la que pertenecía. Luego de pasar los primeros minutos siguiéndolo a pie decidió mirarlo a la distancia cuando su comportamiento terminó de parecerle lo suficientemente extraño. Además de su andar perezoso, y del hecho de que estaba solo sin un objetivo claro, el color negro en sus ojos casi hacía dudar de su humanidad. Pero cuando lo miró a través del sharingan sus dudas crecieron aún más, su chakra no fluía de un modo constante como era lo normal, había ciertos puntos de energía más altos en diferentes zonas del cuerpo, como si manos invisibles hicieran presión sobre ellos y lo obligaran a moverse.

Siguió su lento caminar manteniéndose a una altura considerable entre los árboles por varios minutos más hasta que comprendió el objetivo del shinobi Entonces se dejó caer olvidándose de la altura a la que estaba para aterrizar un par de metros detrás del ninja, quien se giró rápidamente al escuchar el suave sonido de las hojas que Sasuke removió al pisar. El moreno incluso se permitió un momento para fruncir el ceño con cierta confusión y mirar hacia arriba, el amplio tronco del que había bajado. Cuando volvió su atención al ninja, éste aún lo miraba sin moverse, pero pudo notar un sutil cambio en su chakra, quizá fuera más una sensación que algo que pudiera percibir con los ojos pero estaba seguro que no lo había notado antes.

Sin pensarlo demasiado comprendió que había activado el sharingan-kyubi. Era una sensación relativamente nueva a la que todavía no estaba habituado pero cuando la dejo estabilizarse pudo notar un cambio en su propio chakra. Extendió su mano al frente con la palma hacia arriba y sin mayor esfuerzo el chidori emergió entre sus dedos. Podía sentir el incremento de energía fluyendo por todo su cuerpo. Sin necesidad de concentrarse demasiado la forma del chidori se extendió a todo su cuerpo aumentando la sensación de poder. Estaba seguro que no debería esforzarse demasiado para activar el susano'o. Sentía hervir dentro de si una tensión que agitó su corazón, la del poder, enormes cantidades de energía que le permitirían hacer frente a cualquiera. _Podía sentirlo_. Sabía que cualquiera en sus manos se convertiría en polvo con solo pensarlo.

Volvió su mirada sin expresión hacia el ninja que ya había empezado a retroceder y lentamente extendió su mano liberando una pequeña parte del chidori que en un segundo se convirtió en una fina aguja lanzada a la velocidad de un parpadeo contra el hombre que ni siquiera pudo levantar el kunai con el que intentaba defenderse. La aguja se dividió en varias antes de atravesar su cuerpo en los diferentes puntos donde el chakra se concentraba. Y al segundo siguiente cayó convirtiéndose en una infinidad de papeles que se fundieron con la energía del chidori.

Sasuke pareció salir del extraño trance parpadeando varias veces mientras trataba de comprender la metamorfosis que había tenido aquel ninja que, al parecer, ni siquiera era humano. Volvió a mirar su mano notando que el chidori había desaparecido, aún mantenía el sharingan-kyubi y el inmenso poder que nunca había experimentado todavía fluía en su cuerpo. Casi parecía algo vivo que le pedía por más.

Pero entonces la parte racional de su mente le gritó que acababa de matar a alguien. Justo lo que había jurado no volver a hacer. Ni siquiera podía tratar de convencerse de que solo había sido un kage bunshin, porque había visto la _vida_ latir a través de ese extraño ninja. Estaba vivo… casi estaba seguro de ello. Y lo había asesinado. Con el poder que no sabía que tenía… con el que surgió a través del nuevo sharingan.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de mantener la calma. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Ese era el poder del kyubi? ¿El mismo con el que Naruto había lidiado toda su vida? ¿El que, se suponía, podía controlar? ¿Acaso no sería al revés? Cerró los ojos rápidamente inhibiendo el sharingan, inconsciente de la sombra que se acercaba a él arrastrándose por el suelo. Pero antes de que pudiera ponerle una mano encima desapareció en una nube de humo.

Zetsu se quedó con la mano extendida entre el humo, miró a su alrededor buscando al Uchiha pero pronto comprendió que no hubiera podido atrapar a un kage bunshin.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

En la entrada de una cueva a orillas de los limites de Konoha, con la tranquilidad de un claro libre de ninjas y cualquier medio de comunicación que pudiera interrumpir su concentración, Kabuto miraba en silencio el pequeño tablero donde podía seguir a los ninjas que planeaba resucitar con la ayuda del Edo Tensei. Sus planes habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que hablo con Madara y aunque tenía todo listo para enfrentar a la Alianza Shinobi había perdido el apoyo de Zetsu cuando éste le informó sobre la desaparición del Uchiha.

Sabía que estaba vivo, era imposible que pudieran matar a un ninja de su rango. No le preocupaba saber de su desaparición tanto como lo que esa ausencia suponía, no podía imaginar qué tipo de planes fraguaba y dónde lo dejarían a él. Estaba consciente de lo frágil que era su alianza con el Uchiha y lo fácil que sería traicionarse mutuamente, por ello había tomado tantas precauciones para no ser él quien terminara perdiendo pero no saber qué planeaba ahora Madara lo había hecho dudar de su propio plan. Por ello solo se atrevió a revivir el primer cuerpo que encontró para utilizarlo como espía. Lo envió a Konoha para observar la nueva situación de la aldea, ya que según Zetsu, la última vez que supo de Madara había sido cuando enfrentó a Naruto, al lado de Sasuke, de quienes, por cierto, tampoco sabían.

Mientras observaba el lento andar de su marioneta trató de mantener la calma pensando cómo podían relacionarse esas tres desapariciones. Entonces el ninja bajo su control llegó a los limites de Konoha rodeando la zona por donde debía estar la barrera de la aldea. Pero mientras caminaba no fue atacado por esa protección, no había ninjas vigilando. Sabía de la delicada situación de Konoha, que había estado a un paso de extinguirse por completo pero era extraño tanto descuido. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro conforme el ninja avanzaba cada vez más cerca de la aldea. No había barreras de protección.

Disfrutó de esa nueva información apenas un segundo, antes de que la ficha en su tablero que representaba al ninja desapareciera en una pequeña explosión. Fue solo un segundo en que le apartó la mirada, el mismo durante el que creyó ver el rostro de Sasuke pero no podía estar seguro de nada. Aún así su cerebro empezó a trabajar tan rápido como era su costumbre. ¿Acaso ambos Uchiha lo habían traicionado? No podía unir suficientes piezas para comprender lo que pasaba. Konoha y los Uchiha se habían enfrentando, pelearon y una explosión los dejo inconscientes a todos. Sasuke, Naruto y Madara desaparecieron…

Con el kyubi.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza comprendiendo lo que había ocurrido. De algún modo los Uchiha se habían quedado con el kyubi. Probablemente Naruto estaría muerto pero eso no importaba. ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba rodando Konoha? ¿Acaso pensaban atacarla? Si Madara no estaba cerca tal vez llegaría después. ¿Acaso había logrado su objetivo de tener al kyubi? ¿Era el nuevo jinchuriki? ¿Había decidido que ya no lo necesitaban?

Entonces él tendría que defenderse de algún modo. Se puso de pie justo en el momento en que un Zetsu blanco emergió del suelo. Ahora incluso Zetsu le parecía sospechoso, ¿intentarían emboscarlo?

– Encontré a Sasuke –anunció ignorando la mirada casi psicopata de Kabuto.

– Cerca de Konoha –corroboró sin poder contenerse.

– Acabo con el ninja que enviaste –continuo sin inmutarse– pero hay algo muy extraño en él. No sé como explicarlo, parece que se volvió aún más fuerte –explicó con calma ordenando sus pensamientos. Kabuto frunció el ceño relajándose un poco– la última vez que lo vi estuvo a punto de perder la vista, pero parece bastante recuperado. Quizá obtuvo el mangekyou sharingan infinito.

– Entonces mató a Naruto.

Era un hecho que para liberar ese tipo de sharingan se debía tomar la vida de alguien muy cercano. Quizá un amigo como Naruto fuera suficiente y si Sasuke lo hubiera asesinado sería obvio que obtuviera el sharingan infinito, entonces Madara se quedaría con el kyubi y todas las piezas encajarían. Kabuto volvió a prepararse para atacar a Zetsu cuando éste, inconsciente de la actitud del ninja, continuo.

– También pudo matar a Madara. Y robar sus ojos –dijo sosteniendo la mirada de Kabuto que pronto reflejó su incredulidad– aún no he podido encontrarlo.

– Es imposible que pudiera ganarle a Madara.

– No si estaba herido. Esa explosión nos dejo muy mal a todos, creo que algunos de los ninjas de Konoha también murieron.

– No creo que pudiera lograrlo solo –dijo Kabuto dejándose llevar por esa teoría. No lo había considerado y sonaba bastante absurdo pero tal vez Zetsu aún le ocultaba algunos detalles de lo ocurrido durante ese enfrentamiento.

– Si tuviera un aliado tendría que ser de Konoha.

– ¿Naruto?

– El poder que tiene es extraño. No es algo que yo haya visto en Madara.

Ninguno dijo más, Kabuto pronto comprendió el punto a donde Zetsu quería llegar. Y si fuera cierto, Madara podría estar muerto. Si Sasuke los hubiera traicionado y hubiera devuelto su lealtad a Konoha, o si nunca hubiera renunciado a ella. Si se hubiera aliado a Naruto, si de algún modo éste hubiera cedido el kyubi…

– Tampoco has encontrado a Naruto –afirmó recibiendo un asentimiento de Zetsu.

Tal vez, si Sasuke hubiera decidido traicionar a todos y obtener poder solo para él, pudo haber asesinado a Naruto, quedarse con el kyubi y matar a Madara. Con el sharingan infinito y un bijuu… ¿existiría alguien capaz de enfrentarse a _algo_ así?

– ¿Qué ha hecho la Alianza? –preguntó notando la resequedad en su boca. De pronto el panorama se había transformado en algo mucho peor de lo que imaginó.

– No lo sé. El Kazekage llegó a Konoha.

– Significa que ya no somos el enemigo –sonrió recuperando un poco la confianza– ahora la Alianza buscara a Sasuke por asesinar a un jinchuriki.

– Perseguirán a los Uchiha –sentenció Zetsu carente de emociones. No podía compartir la malicia con la que Kabuto parecía regocijarse.

– Pero tampoco dejaremos solo al único que queda –continuo, claramente divertido con el asunto– supongo que solo tendré que negociar con un Uchiha diferente. ¿Dónde esta ahora?

– Desapareció. El Sasuke que vi solo era un kage bunshin.

Ambos se miraron intensamente tratando de leer los pensamientos del otro durante un largo momento hasta que Zetsu se deslizó bajo tierra dando por terminaba la especie de tregua que habían formado en favor de Madara Uchiha. Ahora cada uno buscaría una oportunidad con el único Uchiha que quedaba, y que podía ser quien inclinara la balanza a su favor en medio de la guerra.

Solo restaba esperar qué lado de la balanza elegiría.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Sasuke detuvo sus pasos al llegar al patio trasero de su casa y solo entonces recordó que era un kage bunshin y no había razón para volver de ese modo pero no pudo evitar torturarse con sus pensamientos durante todo el largo trayecto de regreso haciéndole olvidar un detalle tan pequeño. Incluso pudo seguir caminando si la escena frente a si no lo hubiera devuelto a la realidad.

Naruto y el verdadero Sasuke habían hecho un gran trabajo con el jardín que hasta apenas un par de días atrás era una zona muerta. Ahora todo en ese amplio terreno estaba limpio, aún se veía un poco árido pero sería cuestión de tiempo para que volviera su color verde. También habían ayudado un poco a los árboles, podando los que no tardarían en volver a llenarse de hojas frescas e incluso el estanque estaba en funcionamiento de nuevo. Naruto estaba inclinado sobre el espacio bajo tierra mirando el agua que emergía desde el suelo. Sasuke se le unió comprobando la tubería que conducía el líquido.

Verse a si mismo aunque fuera como una copia resultaba bastante irreal. El Sasuke que aún le sonreía a Naruto no tenía idea de lo que ahora vivía en su interior. Pero _él_ había tenido la oportunidad de verlo y sentirlo, una fuerza tan tentadora y atemorizante mezclándose dentro de su cuerpo. Mientras caminaba de regreso se mantuvo luchando contra la necesidad de volver y buscar aquello que le había provocado semejantes emociones pero ver de nuevo a Naruto desvaneció un poco el sentimiento. Reemplazándolo por la culpa.

Ver la sonrisa de Naruto era todo lo que le importaba por eso no estaba seguro de poder mirarlo a la cara y decirle lo que había hecho. Con las mismas manos con que la noche anterior lo había acariciado… había arrebatado la vida de una persona inocente. Y aún trataba de convencerse que no lo había disfrutado. Que no estaba tan enfermo y que su sed de venganza había muerto con el último esfuerzo de Itachi. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza bajando la mirada mientras estrujaba su cabello, soltó un quejido apenas audible al morderse el labio inferior pero el verdadero Sasuke logró escucharlo.

Naruto miraba con un interés casi infantil el agua que reflejaba su rostro y los rayos de sol en un espejo irregular. Dirigió su mirada hacia el reflejo de Sasuke pero éste ni siquiera miraba el agua. Entonces se levantó buscando aquello que había llamado la atención del moreno. Frunció el ceño mientras Sasuke iba al encuentro del kage bunshin. Se levantó mirándolo en silencio notando la extraña actitud del clon. No estaba herido pero se veía a punto de colapsar, su expresión era tan abatida que por un momento le hizo olvidar que no se trataba del verdadero Sasuke. Corrió a su encuentro justo en el momento en que el Uchiha le ponía una mano sobre el pecho haciéndolo desaparecer en una nube de humo. Naruto detuvo sus pasos bruscamente notando el cambio en el semblante de Sasuke.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó rodeando al moreno para encararlo pero éste miraba un punto lejano– ¿Sasuke?

– Hay algo realmente malo en mí –dijo con calma mirando sus manos.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? Eso no es…

– Dijiste que podía controlar al kyubi pero, –volvió a mirarlo callando las protestas del rubio– tal vez sea él quien puede controlarme.

– Eso es… –estuvo a punto de decir que era imposible pero lo cierto es que él mismo ya había experimentado el poder del kyubi cuando perdía el control del sello. Sabía lo que era transformarse en ese monstruo y por un momento imaginó algo similar en Sasuke– pero se supone que esta dentro de mí –objetó llevándose una mano al estómago– ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

– Perdí el control de lo que se supone que puedo usar y…

– ¿Y? –instó asustado por el repentino silencio.

– …maté a un ninja… –murmuró bajando la mirada.

Naruto se contuvo de gritarle cuando su primer pensamiento fue por alguna persona en la aldea pero al ver la presión en las manos de Sasuke que las hacía temblar trató de pensarlo un poco antes de volver a hablar. Observó su expresión dura, molesta pero no como solía serlo. Aquello que creyó ver por primera vez en su rostro debía ser culpa. Suspiró pesadamente tratando de controlar su impaciencia por escuchar todo lo que había pasado. Acortó la distancia aferrándose a Sasuke en un suave abrazo que puso en tensión al moreno y por un momento le hizo pensar que sería rechazado. Pero ambos sabían que algo muy grande había cambiado entre ellos la noche anterior, ya nunca más volverían a ser dos personas solitarias, pero tenía que asegurarse que Sasuke no lo olvidara.

– Está bien –susurró sonriendo mientras acariciaba su cabello– Debió ser un accidente. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Sasuke rodeo su cintura ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Naruto tratando de alejar el deseo egoísta de poder que a partir de ahora asociaría con el kyubi.

– Había un ninja muy cerca de la aldea –comenzó sin moverse permitiendo que su voz acariciara la piel del rubio, quien por un momento se mordió el labio ante la repentina sensación– lo vi cuando me separé de tu clon. Lo seguí por un rato para saber qué tramaba, creo que estaba buscando la barrera de Konoha pero al parecer no la han vuelto a colocar.

– No había notado eso… –murmuró haciendo la nota mental de recordárselo a Tsunade. Si es que tenía la oportunidad de volver a la aldea– por eso… ¿lo atacaste? –preguntó no queriendo repetir las palabras de Sasuke.

– No… no sé lo que ocurrió –levantó su rostro un poco apoyando la barbilla sobre el hombro de Naruto– algo activó el sharingan-kyubi. Supongo que alguna alerta de peligro, pero vi algo extraño… el ninja… estoy seguro de que era un ninja pero su chakra no fluía.

– ¿Qué significa eso? –se separó del moreno justo cuando éste lo hizo volviendo a enfrentar sus miradas.

– El chakra de una persona común fluye alrededor de su cuerpo de forma continua –explicó– pero en ese ninja no lo hacía. Tenía una forma irregular y se concentraba en ciertos puntos… –extendió su brazo señalando lugares al azar recordando– en las articulaciones… –murmuró ausente. Naruto inclinó un poco el rostro sin comprender.

– ¿Te atacó?

– Lo intentó pero creo que reaccione por instinto. Usé el chidori como nunca lo había sentido, parecía una extremidad más de mi cuerpo. Eran un poder increíble… –por un momento se dejo llevar evocando la sensación.

– Tal vez era un clon –aventuró con una media sonrisa. No le gustaba la forma como Sasuke estaba hablando, otra vez sobre poder– por eso su chakra era diferente.

– No. Estoy seguro que no lo era. Además, solo pude ver la diferencia en su chakra con el sharingan del kyubi y… cuando el chidori lo atravesó se extinguió… –Naruto volvió a contener sus comentarios imaginando una muerte especialmente horrible en manos de una técnica que incineraba– pero tampoco fue normal, se convirtió en cientos de trozos de papel.

– ¿Papel? Pero eso tendría que ser un kage bunshin –insistió empezando a molestarse.

– ¡Pero no lo era! Estaba… vivo.

– Eso no tiene sentido –frunció el ceño dando un par de pasos atrás– ¿estaba vivo y muerto a la vez? ¿Era un clon y al mismo tiempo no lo era?

– ¡Estaba muerto pero caminaba! –gritó molesto cuando comprendió lo irracional que sonaba su explicación pero Naruto le había dado la pista con sus preguntas.

– ¿Estaba muerto…? –por un momento Naruto pensó que lo estaba inventando, pero ¿que razón tendría? Acababa de admitir que había matado a una persona pero ¿cómo era posible si estaba hecha de papel?– no lo entiendo…

– Yo tampoco… sé que estaba vivo, su chakra me lo decía pero al mismo tiempo no era humano.

– Y trato de acercarse a Konoha –Sasuke asintió– significa que puede haber más.

– No vi a ningún otro.

– Entonces, mataste a un extraño para proteger a la aldea –sonrió genuinamente feliz de haber encontrado una respuesta sensata.

– No lo hice con esa intención –siseo molesto de nuevo, aunque por una razón diferente. Él no tenía ningún deber con la aldea.

– Pero igual lo hiciste. Aún eres un ninja de Konoha.

– Naruto, eso no…

– Si, si, lo sé. Eso no es importante, sabía que no eres un asesino –sonrió con un gesto tan simple que sirvió para calmar la tensión de Sasuke– ¡Ahhh! ¡El estanque esta casi lleno! –soltó corriendo hacia la pequeña cavidad que estaba al limite.

Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada sin inmutarse por su reacción. Aún podía sentir aquella enorme fuerza hormigueando bajo su piel, algo muy parecido a lo que había experimentado con el susano'o. Pero era aún más increíble la capacidad de Naruto para convencerlo solo con sus palabras. La parte racional de su cerebro que no podía imaginar la idea de un ninja revivido seguía molestándolo con el hecho de haberlo matado. Ahora debía obligarse a pensar con la mente fría. Vagamente recordaba haber escuchado ese termino de ninja revivido en alguna parte, pero no podía recordarlo. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado acercándose a Naruto quien de nuevo se mostraba muy entretenido con el estanque.

– No pienso ayudar a tu preciosa aldea –siseo sentándose a su lado.

– Ya lo sé –sonrió sin dejar de mirar su reflejo– pero gracias.

– Y supongo que volverás allá –Naruto se giró a mirarlo con la sorpresa visible en su rostro– ya te dije que no estás secuestrado –bufó apoyando el rostro en su mano.

– Si… eso lo sé. Pero, cómo decirlo –alborotó su cabello inflando un poco sus mejillas mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos– me importa Konoha, y haré todo lo posible por ayudarla pero… cada vez que salgo de aquí pienso que tengo que volver. Porque… este es mi hogar –sonrió mirando los avances que habían logrado durante los últimos días para restaurar la casa.

– Lo es –sonrió acercándose al rubio. Se sitúo detrás de él rodeándolo con sus brazos de modo que podían ver su reflejo juntos en el agua.

– No eres un asesino –su intensa mirada se fijo en el reflejo de Sasuke dejando atrás cualquier sonrisa o duda.

– Confías demasiado en las personas –terció haciendo el intento de separarse pero Naruto lo aferró uniendo sus manos.

– Confío en ti.

– Eso es más de lo que merezco –rompió el contacto visual mirando el suave movimiento del aire sobre el agua.

Naruto dejo escapar una suave risa empujando su espalda contra el moreno de modo que pudiera ver el cielo. Mantuvo sus manos sobre los brazos de Sasuke asegurándose de tenerlo cerca. Entonces sintió un repentino golpe interno demasiado familiar para molestarlo, cerró los ojos mientras la nueva información que había conseguido su clon caía en su mente y lentamente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

– Deberías venir conmigo a Konoha –dijo empezando a considerar ese asunto como una broma. Sabía que Sasuke se negaría, pero él seguiría insistiendo aunque no hubiera posibilidades de que el moreno cediera.

– Ya te dije que no lo haré –murmuró con calma, mostrando su falta de interés en el tema.

– Pero deberías hacerlo, la lista de personas que quieren hablar contigo esta aumentado.

– Pues dile a esa larga lista de personas que no me interesa.

– ¿Ni siquiera hablar con Gaara? –intentó.

– Él no me agrada –dijo sin poder evitar el recuerdo de la última vez que vio al Sabaku. En algún momento cuando le habló sobre el camino de oscuridad que ambos habían seguido.

– ¿Y Sakura-chan? Creo que esta preocupada por ti –continuo siendo su turno para considerar a la pelirosa. La próxima vez que la viera, tal vez sería bueno decirle la verdad.

– Tampoco me agrada.

– ¿Y Tsunade-baachan?

– Ella es la peor en toda la aldea.

– No lo creo. Incluso accedió a hablar de nuevo conmigo –dijo con una alegría que ocultaba su alivio.

– ¿Volvió el kage bunshin? –preguntó comprendiendo sus anteriores comentarios.

– Si. Y baachan también quiere que tú vengas.

Sasuke no respondió, se limitó a seguir la mirada del rubio hacia el cielo que seguía cambiando sus colores. Finalmente sus dudas sobre tener una vida tranquila con Naruto se habían convertido en una sentencia. Apenas por un par de días habían logrado ignorar todo lo relacionado con la guerra, pero era obvio que Madara aún estaba presente, que quizá Kabuto y Zetsu ya sabían sobre su deserción y ya que en general su situación entre los ninjas no era buena había colocado a Naruto en medio de todo el conflicto. Lo único que podía hacer para remediar un poco la situación sería aceptar toda la protección que sus amigos en la aldea pudieran darle al rubio. Porque era un hecho que Naruto no los abandonaría, aunque tuviera que poner su vida en peligro para ayudarlos.

Mientras lo aferraba entre sus brazos su mente seguía trabajando tan rápido como podía considerando toda la información que habían reunido en los últimos días. De todos los pequeños y grandes problemas que habían surgido solo pudo separar un asunto que quizá diera con una solución.

El kyubi.

Ahora ese monstruo era la única carta que tenían a su favor. Si Madara había intentado hacerse con él, con la certeza de controlar su poder y definir la guerra a su favor. Él, como Uchiha debía ser capaz de lograrlo. Si la loca idea de Naruto para controlar al bijuu era posible, tendrían que averiguarlo.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Y por fin supimos algo de Kabuto, estaba bastante ausente, pero ya lo leyeron, se pondrá al ataque . Y Madara… ese es especialista en ocultarse, ya nos los hizo una vez ._. Asumiendo que siga vivo, claro.

No recuerdo si mencione que los capítulos empezaban a agrandarse pero espero que alguien ya lo haya notado XD jajajaj, ya saben que mis esfuerzos son inútiles. Además, ya que casi acabamos, creo que nos conviene a todos, ¿no? Yo me inspiro y ustedes averiguan más detalles =D

Ejem, por cierto quiero comentar sobre la explicación del flujo de chakra en los seres revividos. Porque todos sabemos quienes son, ¿cierto? . Trate de imaginarme como se vería a ojos del sharingan el chakra de alguien "muerto", y esto es más o menos lo que quedo, espero que no resultara muy confuso. Aunque supongo que más confuso que la conversación entre Sasuke y Naruto ya no se puede, jejejejej.

También me sabe mal las escenas de Sakura, creo que ya fue ensañarse suficiente, ¿no? XP Lo siento, ya son las últimas, si acaso la veremos una vez más y la dejo por la paz, lo prometo =)

Respondo reviews anónimos:

**Bob-chan**: Comparto tu opinión, Kakashi me agrada, de un tiempo para acá cada vez más ^-^ y tenía que defender a Naruto, de hecho debía XD Sobre los temores de Naruto, tiene un poco que ver con "asuntos sin terminar" dentro del genjutsu ^^' Veremos otra escena al respecto en futuros capítulos. Y claro que Sasuke no se iba a dejar, jejeje. ¡Besos!

**Delilah-Datebayo**: Gracias por el review, creo que si fue un capítulo para ablandar corazones . Que bueno que te agrade la historia, no sé si leiste todos los capítulos de golpe, pero debo confesar que me agradan las historias largas, ya se ve XD Una vez más gracias y espero tu opinión sobre el capítulo. ¡Saludos!

**Saya Uchiha**: Es que Naruto no iba lo suficientemente preparado, por suerte tiene a Sasuke que piensa muy a futuro XD jejjeje, pero ya que Naruto no es del tipo analítico, no puede ver todas las trabas que los demás le cuestionan, y supongo que tienen razón de dudar de Sasuke ;_; A su favor, Kakashi todavía los considera su equipo ^-^ Ahhh, Sai… ya sabremos de él ^^' Madara es el que más se hace del rogar, pero al kyubi todavía no le leen la sentencia, aunque al final de este capítulo Sasuke ya lo tiene en mente . Gracias por el review. ¡Saludos!

Ahh, creo que me estoy emocionando con el final, será porque por fin puedo responder a todas las dudas ^-^ espero que todavía les queden preguntas, pero sino, ya solo nos quedan un par de cabos sueltos.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

¡Besos!

Yui-chan


	24. Cenizas de la esperanza perdida

**- . - . -**

**Capítulo 24**

**Cenizas de la esperanza perdida**

**. - . - .**

Tsunade tamborileo sus dedos una vez más dejando escapar un bufido mientras mantenía su rostro apoyado con pereza sobre su otra mano. Tal y como habían acordado escuchó pacientemente la historia de Naruto sin interrumpirlo. Aún así no pudo reprimir su frustración y peor aún reflejarla en la tensión de su rostro. Kakashi, Iruka, Yamato y Shizune la observaban con cierto temor, siendo esta última la única que había interrumpido la explicación del Uzumaki, apenas un par de veces para evitar que la Hokage explotara.

Cuando Naruto terminó su relato y anunció que no había más que pudiera decir, un pesado silencio cubrió la improvisada sala de reunión. Yamato e Iruka aún trataban de darle forma a la historia tan descabellada que habían escuchado. Shizune estaba demasiado preocupada por Tsunade como para mostrarse realmente inquieta ante la nueva situación. Y para Kakashi y Gaara no era un asunto nuevo, ambos sabían exactamente lo que sucedía, incluida la parte del relato que convenientemente Naruto había omitido. Al igual que una explicación extra por la ausencia de Sasuke.

Tsunade volvió a dejar escapar un suspiro cansado deteniendo el movimiento de su mano para centrarse en Naruto quien le sostuvo la mirada esperando algún tipo de veredicto.

– Naruto, –comenzó llamado la atención del resto– solo responde esto: ¿confías en Sasuke?

– Confío en él –respondió sin dudarlo.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Por qué…? –repitió sin comprender.

– Tiene que haber una buena razón para que confíes en él –explicó con calma entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa– te apoyaré en esto si tu razón es buena.

Gaara miró de reojo al rubio conteniendo el impulso de intervenir. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él sobre lo que sabía de su relación con Sasuke pero estaba seguro que decirlo no sería la razón justificada que Tsunade esperaría. De hecho, podía ser la única que derrumbara todos sus esfuerzos por lograr que la Hokage cediera. Y aunque para alguien como Naruto eso no tuviera sentido, lo cierto es que esa nueva relación podía ser vista como una debilidad del Uzumaki. Entonces no solo perdería la oportunidad de ayudar a Sasuke sino que también perdería toda credibilidad. Notó la intensa mirada de Kakashi sobre si y al responder el gesto comprendió que el jounin sabía tanto de ese asunto como él. Ambos asintieron de un modo casi imperceptible.

– Tsunade-sama… –comenzó Kakashi pero la voz de Naruto lo silenció.

– Estoy consciente de todo el daño que Sasuke provocó –dijo mirando sus manos– sé que solo él podrá repararlo. Quizá no en un futuro próximo pero sé que sucederá. También sé que a ti, –miró a Tsunade con una leve sonrisa– de hecho quizá a muchos, no les agrada y por eso es toda esta discusión. Aún si logro convencerlos, no confiaran en él. Es tal y como Gaara dijo, si aceptan ayudar no será por Sasuke. Pero, –habló un poco más fuerte al notar las intenciones de Iruka por interrumpir– también es cierto que él salvó mi vida más de una vez en las últimas semanas. Tuvo el mismo número de oportunidades de matarme pero si existe una prueba de que intenta redimirse debe ser esa. Ahora es capaz de controlar al jinchuriki, y si aún tuviera intenciones de vengarse, ya hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad. Pero de hecho, se niega a aceptar esa idea. También él piensa que es imposible. Baachan… no hay una razón por la que confió en ti, solo lo hago. Y es igual con Sasuke. Y con todos los que están aquí.

– Salvó tu vida… –murmuró mirando a su alrededor notando el cambio que las palabras de Naruto habían conseguido en cada uno de los presentes– rara vez escuché un comentario así de él. Creo que nunca fue su estilo proteger a otros, excepto a ti –volvió su atención al rubio– supongo que el hecho de que no perdieras la fe en él debía rendir frutos en algún momento –suspiró una vez más dejándose caer contra el respaldo de su silla– y tienes razón, personalmente no puedo confiar él. Pero confió lo suficiente en ti como para aceptarlo.

Volver a ver la amplia sonrisa de Naruto fue algo que Tsunade había creído perdido durante las largas horas de los últimos días, pero valía la pena aceptar a un criminal de rango S por ello. Y eso definitivamente sería algo que nunca diría en voz alta, como tampoco quería pensar en las consecuencias que surgirían ante los otros Kage por semejante idea, sería mejor enfocarse en el problema actual. Aclaró un poco su garganta llamando la atención del resto de su junta que ya habían empezado a cuchichear con el rubio. Incluso Shizune había recuperado un poco de confianza como para acercarse al grupo.

– Considero que el asunto del kyubi puede esperar un poco –retomó en cuanto recuperó el orden– por ahora me preocupa más lo que dijiste sobre el ninja que rondaba la aldea.

– Hablando de eso, –intervino Naruto– Sasuke piensa que el ninja buscaba la barrera de la aldea pero no la encontró.

– No en el sitio donde estaba espero –comentó la rubia– aún no hemos podido restablecerla a su lugar original, pero sigue en pie un poco más cerca de la aldea –explicó sin inmutarse.

– Si el espía estaba buscando una forma de entrar puede estar relacionado con Madara –aportó Yamato pensativo.

– Y si no ha venido en persona quizá realmente este herido –comentó Iruka.

– Tiene sentido si esta buscando información –dijo Kakashi– Fue una casualidad que Sasuke estuviera en ese lugar pero dada la situación actual de la aldea nadie se hubiera enterado de la intrusión.

– Ayudaría tener un cuerpo para analizar –murmuró Tsunade, recordando la explicación que ya había compartido Naruto sobre el tema– pero si es verdad… solo existe una técnica que puede revivir a los ninjas.

– El Edo Tensei –respondió Kakashi haciendo alusión a una técnica que pocos conocían pero que la mayoría de ninjas, al menos habían escuchado.

– ¿Es posible? –preguntó Naruto delatándose como uno de los pocos que no sabían de dicha técnica– ¿revivir ninjas?

– En teoría –explicó Yamato dirigiéndose al rubio– el segundo Hokage creó una técnica que era capaz de revivir a los muertos, pero nadie más debía conocerla.

– Excepto Orochimaru –recordó Tsunade– y si él sabía cómo usar el Edo Tensei, Kabuto también debía saberlo.

– No hemos podido encontrarlo –puntualizó Kakashi refiriéndose al equipo que Tsunade había asignado para encontrar al ninja.

– Shizune, avisa a los otros Kages sobre Kabuto –anunció la Hokage. Esperó a que su asistente saliera a cumplir su orden antes de volver a hablar– debemos convertir su búsqueda en prioridad. Si Kabuto es capaz de usar el Edo Tensei tenemos que anticiparnos a sus intenciones.

– No creo que sea capaz de controlar a demasiados –murmuró Yamato no muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

– No quiero confiarme –dijo la Hokage mostrando la misma duda en su voz. El resto intercambiaron miradas incómodas conscientes de que Kabuto se estaba convirtiendo en un enemigo tan temible como el mismo Madara.

Naruto dejo de poner atención a los siguientes comentarios sumergido en sus pensamientos. El más importante de ellos, la tranquilidad de saber que Sasuke no había matado a nadie, por el contrario, sin proponérselo había ayudado a una persona que estaba siendo manipulada por Kabuto. Aunque no terminaba de entender la técnica, por un momento tuvo miedo de los efectos que tendría si, como el resto decían, había la posibilidad de que volvieran a la vida personas que ya había sido difícil ver morir. Se recriminó su falta de cuidado al haber dejado de lado su entrenamiento, se suponía que debía volverse más fuerte, pero últimamente estaba tan preocupado por la seguridad de Sasuke que se había olvidado de Akatsuki.

De nuevo sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia el moreno, preguntándose por su posible participación en todo ese conflicto. Él estaba convencido de ayudar a Konoha y sabía que para Sasuke no había ninguna obligación de seguirlo, pero llegado el caso ¿qué haría? ¿Sasuke dejaría de lado su indiferencia para ayudarlo?

Dio vueltas una y otra vez a sus propias dudas el tiempo suficiente como para que la reunión terminara, pero no fue consciente hasta que Kakashi apoyó una mano sobre su hombro llamando su atención.

– Vamos, por ahora no podemos hacer más –le sonrió indicándole que lo siguiera. Naruto miró a su alrededor comprobando que era el último que aún permanecía sentado.

– Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei –se apuró a alcanzarlo fuera de la improvisada sala– creo que debo regresar.

– Lo sé, supongo que querrás avisar a Sasuke –comentó sin detener su paso– pero hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo. Supongo que no tardará demasiado.

Naruto abrió la boca para rebatir su petición pero cuando giraron en la siguiente esquina se encontraron con Sakura quien permanecía apoyada contra un muro. Apenas se movió cuando los vio llegar pero se mostraba igual de incómoda que Naruto para hablar. Kakashi los miró un momento antes de suspirar cansado, imaginando que la ausencia del rubio en la aldea podría ayudar a mejorar ciertos detalles pero dependería mucho de la actitud de Sakura.

– Supongo que tendrán mucho de que hablar –dijo el jounin cortando el incómodo silencio, sin saber que no era la primera vez que sus alumnos hablarían desde el incidente. Dio la vuelta dando una última mirada a Naruto y se alejó dejando un pesado vacío en su lugar.

– Le dije a Kakashi-sensei que necesitaba hablar contigo –empezó la pelirosa sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Naruto se mordió el labio imaginando por un momento que así sería su relación a partir de ese día. Que la relación entre el equipo 7 siempre sería así de conflictiva. Siendo niños, él estaba un poco distanciado de Sakura y Sasuke porque odiaba a éste último y Sakura hacia frente unido con él porque le gustaba. Cuando Sasuke decidió abandonar la aldea, él se volvió más unido con Sakura porque tenían la misma meta de buscar a su amigo. Y ahora, habiendo una relación aún más fuerte entre él y Sasuke, Sakura comenzaría a alejarse hasta que… ¿perdería a su amiga? ¿Tenía que elegir entre una buena amiga y lo que sentía por Sasuke?

– Sakura-chan… –murmuró dudando un segundo si debía mirarla pero enseguida comprendió que necesitaba decírselo con sinceridad, no como si lamentara lo que sentía. Sakura tenía derecho a saberlo e incluso de odiarlo, si era lo que necesitaba. Pero si debía perderla, al menos no sería por una mentira. La chica lo miró en un acto reflejo y no pudo despegar su mirada del brillante azul notando la determinación del rubio– Sasuke… él y yo…

– Naruto –interrumpió regalándole una sonrisa sincera– gracias por traerlo de vuelta. Cumpliste tu promesa –ensanchó un poco su gesto logrando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Era, quizá, la sonrisa más bonita que Naruto le había visto, algo completamente opuesto al día en que le pidió que buscara a Sasuke– sabía que podía confiar en ti. Quizá no volveremos a ser el equipo 7 por un tiempo, pero realmente me alegra que él este bien. Sé que lo cuidarás mucho, ¿cierto?

Naruto permaneció en silencio sin saber qué decir mirando a la pelirosa que se acercó a él y tomó su mano entre las propias, manteniendo la linda sonrisa que por un momento le recordó lo enamorado que había estado de ella.

– ¿Cuidarás a Sasuke? –preguntó dejando en Naruto el extraño déjàvu de haber escuchado la misma pregunta _antes_ e incluso su respuesta era la repetición de algún momento perdido. No pudo más que asentir con la cabeza temiendo que su voz lo traicionara– gracias –soltó su mano regalándole un sencillo abrazo, tan corto que no le dio tiempo al rubio de corresponder– hay alguien más a quien deberías ver –dijo haciendo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Cuando se dio la vuelta Sakura dejo escapar el aire en un suspiro silencioso, sintiendo como el dolor derrumbaba la sonrisa que se había esforzado tanto en mantener. Empezó a caminar rogando porque Naruto se mantuviera detrás de ella mientras daba un rodeo innecesario hacia la enfermería. Había pasado la noche en vela meditando por horas sobre sus sentimientos, evocando lo mucho que le importaba Sasuke y lo enamorada que sentía de él. Era consciente de que tal vez siendo niña estaba más impresionada por su físico que realmente enamorada, pero con el tiempo el sentimiento se volvió auténtico llegando al punto actual donde podía pasarse la noche llorando por su ausencia y luego inflarse de felicidad al saber que volvería a verlo para finalmente sentir al monstruo de los celos comiéndola por dentro mientras intentaba odiar a Naruto.

Ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad al rubio para explicarse pero no había tenido la fuerza para escuchar lo que esos ojos azules reflejaban. Había comprendido los sentimientos de Naruto desde el día anterior pero verlo ahora dispuesto a aceptarlo fue el detonante. Y aunque una persistente vocecita en su interior intentó convencerla de que Sasuke aún podía rechazarlo, ahora sabía que eso tampoco era posible. No después de escuchar lo que el Uchiha estaba dispuesto a hacer por Naruto. Renunciar a su venganza, a su familia, a Konoha, a todo, ¿solo por un amigo? Era obvio que eso no era posible.

Y dolía. Dolía aún más que creerlo perdido por tres largos años. Dolía más que cuando la rechazó. Dolía más que cuando intentó matarla… y dolía aún más que no pudiera odiar a Naruto. Porque era su amigo, un amigo que había jurado una promesa que ahora se cumplía. El mismo alborotador rubio del que ella misma pensó que podría enamorarse. Había empezado a hacerse a la idea y justo ahora…

Caminó un poco más rápido ayudándose de la suave brisa para borrar las pequeñas lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos. Quería desearle a Naruto que fuera feliz, incluso decírselo a Sasuke, porque ambos lo merecían, pero no podía. Quizá no ahora, ni al día siguiente, ni en algunas semanas… Quizá tardaría mucho tiempo en poder decirlo pero… al menos, si era todo lo que podía rescatar, no quería perder a su amigo. No quería perder a Sasuke cuando apenas renacía la oportunidad de volver a verlo. Aunque solo fuera mirarlo, saber que estaba bien, y aceptar que su felicidad no estaba con ella.

Llegaron a la enfermería y se detuvo frente a la puerta sosteniendo la perilla. Escuchó los pasos de Naruto a una considerable distancia. Una breve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento el rubio se había vuelto tan perceptivo.

Naruto mantuvo su paso lento no sabiendo cómo mirar a la pelirosa. Había perdido la oportunidad de sincerarse con ella, pero parecía que no era necesario. La mirada en su rostro y la forma como se refirió a Sasuke decía más de lo que se atrevía a preguntar. Entonces trató de imaginar cómo debía sentirse Sakura. Si justo en ese momento, sabiendo lo mucho que significaba Sasuke para él, Sakura apareciera y declarara sus sentimientos, y si Sasuke los aceptara… no podía empezar a imaginar cómo se sentiría. No sería una pesadilla, sino algo mucho peor y quizá su primer impulso sería huir porque no querría interponerse.

Detuvo sus pasos a cierta distancia de Sakura, quien a su vez se había detenido frente a la enfermería. Si, quizá intentaría huir, tal y como la pelirosa lo estaba haciendo justo en ese momento. Intentaría convencerse de que era lo mejor, que si Sasuke le importaba tanto, no habría una opción mejor que Sakura. Pero, ¿realmente él era la mejor opción? No había sido él quien había estado enamorado de Sasuke desde niños, ni fue quien sufrió más por su ausencia, no fue él quien…

Cuando sintió la opresión en su pecho comprendió que si había sido él. Que amaba a Sasuke tanto como para lamentar su ausencia, y pelear contra todos por él, incluso contra la necedad del mismo Sasuke que se negaba a escuchar. Lo amaba lo suficiente como para pedirle perdón a su amiga, porque no pensaba renunciar a lo que sentía.

Aún estaba detrás de Sakura y ella mantenía su rígida posición frente a la puerta, como si dudara en voltear. Naruto notó que su mano se había quedado a mitad del camino para tocar el hombro de la pelirosa y lentamente bajó el brazo sabiendo que no había palabras correctas para lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos. Nada de lo que le dijera la haría sentir mejor porque, imaginándose en su lugar, no querría escuchar nada. Aún así, Sakura se había armado de valor para sonreírle, para pedirle que cuidara de Sasuke, aceptando lo que eso implicaba. El simple acto ya era más de lo que él pudo haber hecho de estar en su lugar.

– Sakura-chan… –dijo con más confianza notando un leve respingo en la chica que tardó un par de segundos en mirarlo. Cuando lo hizo su sonrisa dejo de ser tan resplandeciente pero su expresión seguía siendo amable, Naruto pudo ver el leve rastro húmedo entre sus ojos pero aceptó contagiarse de la fuerza que nunca antes había visto en la kunoichi– gracias –fue su turno para sonreír disipando, sin saberlo, las últimas dudas de Sakura.

– Gracias, Naruto –compartió el gesto antes de girarse hacia la puerta y abrir, permaneció afuera mientras señalaba el interior– aún no ha despertado. Tsunade-sama piensa que es cuestión de tiempo, porque sigue tratando sus heridas, y ha mejorado mucho. Parece que se niega a despertar, pero justo ayer lo escuché llamarte –Naruto avanzó un par de pasos deteniéndose en la puerta desde donde solo podía ver la cortina blanca que cubría la única cama ocupada. Mientras Sakura hablaba se preguntó a quién se refería pero pronto recordó al único de quien no había escuchado– debe seguir preocupado por ti, y tal vez escucharte le ayude a comprender que estás bien –explicó apurándolo para que entrara.

– Pero, ¿está bien?

– Físicamente hablando si –aseguró dándole un último empujón con lo que cerró la puerta.

Lo que no se había atrevido a decirle fue que Tsunade aún dudaba de su estado mental. Ya que no había tenido oportunidad de verificarlo, le preocupaba las consecuencias que el genjutsu pudiera haberle dejado. Pero eso no era algo que Sakura le diría, tenía que ser positiva y darle ese mismo mensaje a Naruto, de lo contrario, conociendo al rubio, era posible que se culpara por el estado actual de Sai.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Naruto permaneció pegado a la puerta sin atreverse a avanzar, mirando ausente la cortina que se mecía con el aire que seguramente llegaba desde alguna ventana. Sai era el único que no había salido bien librado del genjutsu, pero no podía recordar por qué. Solo podía guiarse por la molesta sensación de que algo muy grave había afectado al shinobi, algo… mortal. Se mordió ligeramente el labio cuando la sensación empezó a tomar la forma del miedo y un poco de culpa. Pero no había tema a discusión, si algo malo le ocurría a Sai sería completamente su culpa, aunque no pudiera recordar algún motivo especial dentro de la ilusión, sería su responsabilidad tanto como lo fue la vida de Kakashi y de Sakura.

Respiró lenta y profundamente antes de decidirse a caminar, un par de pasos apenas en el pequeño cuarto que aún no había sido utilizado como una enfermería en forma. Volvió a detenerse justo al lado de la cortina apresándola entre sus dedos que tardaron un poco en formar un puño. Con la misma pasividad removió la tela mirando a Sai, luego de _tanto tiempo_.

El moreno descansaba ajeno a toda preocupación bajo las sábanas blancas recibiendo la suave brisa que efectivamente llegaba desde una ventana a la derecha de la cama. Su respiración era lenta pero constante, parecía que solo dormía y en cualquier momento se despertaría como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Naruto se acercó acomodándose en el banco al lado de la cama, suspirando mientras veía el rostro sereno.

– Perdóname, Sai… –murmuró mirándolo largamente, sabiendo que de estar despierto no sería capaz de enfrentarlo con la misma calma– tengo la sensación de que te debo la vida… y deberías odiarme por qué ni siquiera sé la razón… –guardó silencio un largo rato, esperando una respuesta que no iba a llegar– Sakura-chan dice que mejoraras. Baachan también lo cree. Y yo confío en ellas, no existen mejores médicos ninjas que ellas… sé que despertarás porque yo estoy bien –continuo recordando la recomendación de Sakura– y ahora me gustaría saber qué más decir…

Cuando detuvo sus palabras notó que sus manos habían tomado un extremo de la sábana, estrujándola. Entonces miró la mano de Sai, aferrando la suya en su muñeca. Apretó un poco esperando alguna reacción pero ni siquiera su respiración cambiaba.

Escuchó un suave golpeteo en la puerta y antes de que pudiera decir algo ésta se abrió, luego un caminar silencioso precedió el regreso de Sakura. La pelirosa lo miró un segundo antes de sonreír. Había esperado encontrar al rubio dando vueltas alrededor de la cama sin saber qué hacer en un momento tan delicado, pero ver la expresión mortificada de su rostro le hizo comprobar, una vez más, que Naruto había cambiado. Una vez más se había alejado de ella, madurando sin que se diera cuenta.

– Tsunade-sama te envía esto –dijo extendiendo un par de cintas con la placa metálica típica de todas las aldeas. Naruto frunció el ceño aceptándolas– una para ti… –habló despacio con toda intención de que el rubio las mirara antes de terminar su frase– y otra para Sasuke.

– Esto… –miró con atención el grabado en la placa que no representaba a Konoha, al menos no como la banda que se solía utilizar en la aldea.

– Ambos aún forman parte de esta aldea –continuo, satisfecha por su propio mérito. No le había costado mucho trabajo convencer a Tsunade de entregar las cintas pero si se había aferrado a ser ella quien lo hiciera. Y aunque Naruto no lo entendería, para ella era un símbolo de la amistad que habían logrado rescatar– y ahora también de la Alianza –y sin agregar más volvió a dejarlo con Sai, viendo que Naruto se había perdido en algún extraño pensamiento que tanto podía incluir al anbu, como a Sasuke, a la aldea, o todo en general.

Naruto delineo el grabado de la placa comprendiendo su significado. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios sabiendo que el futuro próximo no les deparaba nada bueno, ni a él ni a Sasuke, pero era agradable saber que no estaban solos. Que no había necesidad de hacer sacrificios si sus intenciones eran buenas.

– Sai… –retomó sin dejar de mirar las cintas, su mano automáticamente buscó la del moreno– gracias, lo único que sé es que te debo una. Y siendo mi amigo me aseguraré de que vuelvas, ya verás, te pondrás mejor aunque tenga que venir cada día a gritarte para que despiertes –su sonrisa ya volvía a ser el mismo gesto brillante que lo caracterizaba pero cuando se giró a mirar a Sai se puso de pie de golpe, arrastrando el banco con un sonido chirriante mientras lo miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Sai giró lentamente su mirada, que se había mantenido en el techo, para encontrar sus ojos pero su expresión seguía ausente, como si no lo reconociera. Lo miró durante un largo silencio parpadeando con pesadez. Naruto mantenía sus manos unidas sin notar el momento en que empezó a apretarla, sintiendo el miedo renacer dentro de su pecho mientras la posibilidad de que Sai lo hubiera olvidado se instalaba en su mente. Algo estaba mal, lo sabía, quizá perdida de memoria o tal vez ceguera, también podría haber perdido el habla. Tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo a buscar a Tsunade pero Sai volvió a cerrar los ojos con un resoplido como si pensara volver a dormir.

– ¿…otra vez? –murmuró con aire cansado.

– ¿Otra vez? –repitió Naruto soltando su mano de golpe para acercarse un poco más al moreno. Pero éste volvió a mirarlo mostrándose sorprendido.

– Esto… es otro sueño, ¿cierto? –preguntó convencido de sus palabras. Naruto ensanchó su sonrisa lentamente.

– Sabía que despertarías –dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama– y lamento desilusionarte pero esto no es un sueño.

– ¿No lo es…?

– No. Estamos en Konoha –sonrió divertido.

– Y tú estás bien –dijo, confirmando las palabras de Sakura. Naruto asintió tratando de ignorar la pequeña punzada de culpa.

– Todos lo estamos –corroboró.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente mientras Naruto le sostuvo la mirada hasta que Sai cerró los ojos respirando profundamente. Entonces empezó a cuestionarse sobre la veracidad en las respuestas del rubio. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo llevaba dormido, pero sabía que lo estaba porque todas las imágenes que pasaron frente a él durante días o quizás semanas, ya que aún no podía confirmarlo, habían sido momentos de su pasado y algunas situaciones que le parecieron bastante irreales. Como el hecho de ver a Naruto una y otra vez. Eso era algo que nadie tenía que explicarle, Naruto siempre aparecía en sus sueños. Y verlo ahora, _una vez más_ no era precisamente una buena señal.

Trató de pensar en una forma de comprobar si el Naruto que ahora estaba sentado en su cama era real o no pero aún se sentía demasiado débil para esforzarse. Era más sencillo dejarse llevar e imaginar que era real, como venía haciendo… desde algún momento en que comenzó su largo sueño. Ya ni siquiera había hecho esfuerzos por comprender el motivo de su inconsciencia o cómo fue que terminó dentro de ella. Aunque sonara pesimista, había perdido el interés por despertar. Tenía la sensación de que algo muy malo le esperaba cuando abriera los ojos, y aunque era absurdo guiarse por ese simple presentimiento. Cada vez que lo pensaba algo dentro de si dolía, dolía más que cualquier herida que recordara y eso era suficiente para tenerle miedo.

– ¿Sai?

Escuchó lejanamente la voz de Naruto volviendo a llamarlo, pero no quería verlo. No quería volver a vivir una situación onírica donde podía abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo quería. Abrirle su corazón a una ilusión para que terminara desvaneciéndose entre sus brazos como un recordatorio constante de que algo entre ellos jamás podría ser. Incluso esos momentos fugaces empezaban a doler.

– Sai –dijo con más firmeza acercándose un poco al moreno.

– Ya basta… por favor, vete… –murmuró aún sin mirarlo.

Naruto se sorprendió un momento antes de sentirse molesto y con intenciones agresivas hacia el otro. ¡Qué clase de respuesta era esa! Quizá debería ser un poco más paciente contra alguien en su estado pero no podía pasar por alto su actitud distante, cómo si estuviera eligiendo dormir en vez de enfrentar la realidad. Una vez más el recuerdo difuso de la muerte de Sai volvió a su mente deteniendo su impulso de golpearlo. Miró las manos del chico notando la formaba como sujetaban las sábanas, casi lastimándose.

– Estás vivo –dijo con calma– la última vez que te vi, creí que habías muerto.

– Es curioso –respondió sorprendido cuando el comentario encajó con la forma como se sentía. Una palabra empezó a formarse en su mente pero decidió seguirle el juego a Naruto– también lo creí.

– ¿Recuerdas qué ocurrió?

Esa pregunta ya no encajaba con las conversaciones previas que Sai había tenido con los _otros_ Naruto's pero hizo un esfuerzo por encontrarle sentido. _Recordar…_ La palabra en su mente empezó a disipar la bruma de sus pensamientos. Lo último que recordaba era haber seguido a Sakura… y luego, supo del peligro en que Naruto estaba y se olvidó de su palabra de ayudar a la kunoichi para ir al encuentro del rubio… ahí estaba Sasuke. Una vez más _él_. Pero tuvo que reprimir sus intenciones de golpearlo cuando Naruto se decidió a enfrentarlo y ni Sakura ni Kakashi tuvieron oportunidad de intervenir… luego… Sasuke preparó su ataque y Naruto hizo lo mismo para responder, hubo un gran estallido y…

Un genjutsu. Esa era la palabra que de algún modo se había ocultado en lo profundo de su mente.

– Fue una ilusión… –murmuró sintiendo un gran peso que se desvanecía junto con las visiones que Naruto protagonizó.

– Estuvimos atrapados un rato –agregó el rubio– aunque en realidad no recuerdo qué clase de ilusión fue.

– Debí imaginar que solo Sasuke era capaz de semejante ataque.

– Te… equivocas –dijo muy lentamente, considerando si debía hablarle a Sai sobre un asunto del que incluso Tsunade o Sakura estaban teniendo problemas para aceptar.

– ¿De qué hablas? –finalmente lo encaró haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo por convencerse de que había despertado. De que lo que escuchara ahora de Naruto tenía que ser la realidad.

– Madara también estuvo ahí –murmuró resistiéndose a culpar solo al Uchiha mayor.

– Por supuesto, lo había olvidado. Están aliados.

– No… –se mordió el labio haciendo una serie de muecas extrañas sin saber cómo explicarse– él no es… en realidad es tanto su culpa como la mía pero tampoco esta aliado con Madara y…

– ¡Espera! –hizo un intento por levantarse pero volvió a caer cuando el dolor le recordó lo mal que se encontraba– ¿lo estás defendiendo? ¿A Sasuke? ¿Al mismo Sasuke que abandonó la aldea?

– Es solo que… han habido algunas situaciones…

– ¿El mismo que te atacó? Porque eso es lo último que recuerdo antes de esa gran laguna mental que tengo –recalcó empezando a molestarse.

– Él ya no es el mismo –suspiró sabiendo que tendría que repetir la misma conversación.

Sai dejó de mirarlo por un momento tratando de calmarse mientras se concentraba en la ventana ligeramente abierta. Podía sentir la suave brisa que los volvió a sumir en un pesado silencio. Estaba casi convencido de que seguía dormido, que todas las tonterías que estaba escuchando eran parte de su subconsciente que había encontrado una nueva forma de torturarlo. Pero tuvo que resignarse cuando comprendió que el dolor físico que sentía no podía ser imaginado. Finalmente había despertado, ignorando la vocecita que le pedía lo contrario, y ahora sabía que había sido un error. Ahora tenía que enfrentarse con el hecho de que no había podido ayudar a Naruto, nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte, y justo cuando el rubio más lo necesitaba había terminado en la situación actual que ni siquiera entendía.

– ¿Dónde esta Sasuke? –preguntó mientras ponía en orden sus ideas.

– No esta en la aldea –dijo mirando al moreno aunque éste mantenía su atención en la ventana.

– Pero dijiste que ha cambiado.

– Y por eso no se acercara a Konoha.

– Si no esta aliado con Madara y no le interesa Konoha, ¿qué intenciones tiene?

– Ninguna –murmuró sintiéndose en un interrogatorio donde sería considerado culpable sin importar lo que dijera.

– Entonces, hablaste con él cuando terminó el genjutsu y después ¿volviste a Konoha con Sakura, Kakashi y conmigo? –se giró esperando entenderlo un poco si miraba sus ojos. Pero solo consiguió molestarse más al ver el cambio en su expresión. No era la misma que recordaba haber visto cuando el rubio hablaba de Sasuke.

– Voy a vivir un tiempo fuera de Konoha.

Sai esperó a que agregara algo más al mismo tiempo que se contenía por pedirle que se callara. Cada palabra que decía se convertía en una pesada piedra dentro de si. Mientras su mente parecía volver a la realidad acomodando cada pequeño detalle de su tiempo juntos. Momentos que para Naruto no fueron nada más que la amistad que compartían por un equipo improvisado, pero que para él habían significado mucho. Cada día se había convencido de que se acercaba más al rubio, que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para poder romper esa barrera de amistad. Pero justo ahora también recordó lo que Naruto sentía por el Uchiha, justo en ese momento su mente parecía traicionarlo, recordándole el por qué nunca se había atrevido a decir lo que sentía.

– Con él… –murmuró suspirando pesadamente sin dejar de mirarlo. Sabía que sus ojos le mostrarían la respuesta que no quería conocer pero tenía la sensación de que nada podía ser peor.

Naruto estaba convencido que por un largo momento dentro del genjutsu la vida de Sai había estado en peligro, no podía quitarse la idea de que en realidad había muerto. Quizá por ello su corazón había empezado a latir muy rápido, con una sensación que no percibía como nueva. Ya antes habían compartido un momento incómodo como ese, pero si no podía recordarlo solo podía pertenecer al genjutsu. Y tal como había sucedido con Sasuke, lo mejor sería olvidarlo. Ese vago sueño que habían vivido no volvería y todo lo que habían compartido dentro de la ilusión acabaría por desaparecer de sus mentes. Era posible que incluso perdieran ese tipo de sensaciones.

– Creo que ya es muy tarde, ¿cierto? –sonrió tomando la mano de Naruto notando un breve respingo en el rubio, quien frunció el ceño sin comprender sus palabras– aún así, no abandones la aldea. Todos aquí te necesitan.

– No pienso abandonarla –sonrió dando un leve apretón a su mano– así que tienes que recuperarte pronto porque hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

– No te vayas. No dejes que te convierta en lo que él quiere.

Naruto forzó su sonrisa alejando su mano tan delicadamente como pudo. Tendría que acostumbrarse a ese tipo de comentarios, no solo de Sai o Tsunade. Porque la confianza que Sasuke había perdido tardaría mucho en ser reparada y él no pensaba cambiar de opinión. Sin importar lo que escuchara, ni las veces que tuviera que repetir lo que sentía, al final todos tendrían que aceptar a Sasuke, aunque solo fuera para que él se callara. Al final, solo el tiempo podría reparar un daño tan grande.

– Lo siento… –murmuró poniéndose de pie.

Una vez más, una conversación a medias fue terminada en ese momento y comprendió, por la mirada de Sai que nunca había sido agradable. Cualquier cosa que el anbu le hubiera dicho había terminado con una respuesta que dejo un sabor amargo en sus labios y una expresión dolorosa en el moreno quien sonrió con tristeza llevándose una mano al rostro, cubriendo sus ojos mientras trataba de mantener la sonrisa en sus labios.

– Ya lo sé...

Era cierto. Aunque no recordaba el motivo, el intenso dolor que sentía era más profundo que cualquiera de las heridas que se había ganado en la última misión. Una sensación que pese a no entender el origen, sabía lo que significaba.

Ahora solo podía sentir el odio hacia Sasuke creciendo un poco más.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Aprovechando la ausencia de Naruto, Sasuke tuvo la oportunidad de revisar a detalle los libros que había encontrado por casualidad en días anteriores. E incluso, añadió una serie de pergaminos. Varias de las habitaciones de la casa tenían esos textos, y no precisamente a la vista de cualquiera. El primero que había encontrado fue casi un accidente y quizá hubiera ayudado la fuerza agregada que ahora tenía en sus ojos, al parecer, cortesía del kyubi. Ya que era capaz de detectar anomalías en su entorno sin tener activo el sharingan. Había llegado a la conclusión de que fue esa nueva habilidad la que le había ayudado a detectar al intruso de Konoha. Si eso conseguía sin entrenamiento, entonces era un buen momento para retomar sus no tan viejos hábitos.

Paso las primeras horas de la mañana haciendo una revisión rápida a los pergaminos, la mayoría de ellos hablaban sobre la historia de su clan e incluían breves menciones a la mayoría de sus técnicas. Sabía por propia experiencia que los detalles complementarios de esos pergaminos estaban en el escondite de los Uchiha. Así que pudo leerlos sin detenerse demasiado. Al final solo un par de rollos le resultaron útiles, ya que hablaban de los métodos de protección para la villa Uchiha, muchos de los cuales nunca habían sido puestos en práctica ya que en el pasado había bastado con las barreras propias de Konoha. Pero sus antepasados habían contemplado su uso desde que eran un clan errante, muchos años antes de formar una alianza con el Clan Senju, por lo que se basaban en el sharingan.

Aquello no pudo menos que hacerlo sonreír. Si quería mantener a cualquier ninja lejos de la villa, incluyendo a los persistentes miembros de Konoha, que mejor que usar una técnica que nadie conociera.

Dejo el silencio de la casa para instalarse en el jardín llevando consigo los pergaminos que explicaban el uso de las barreras. Leyó el primero, poniendo toda atención en los pros y contras del tema. En esencia era como cualquier otra barrera, pero la primera y más obvia diferencia la aportaba el uso del sharingan. Mediante el cual solo era necesario activar la protección sin necesidad de cuidarla constantemente, el usuario era capaz de detectar cualquier intento de ataque e incluso presencias enemigas a cierta distancia, la cual dependía de la fuerza del usuario. El mayor problema radicaba en que, si el usuario moría la barrera desaparecería por lo que en el pasado no era un solo Uchiha el que llevaba acabo la tarea. Formaban grupo de hasta quince personas, cada una de las cuales podía controlarla y monitorear individualmente.

Pero en su caso eso no sería posible, ya que Naruto no podría ayudar. Aquello despertó la duda sobre una posible intrusión por parte de Madara, pero descubrió la respuesta en el mismo texto. Cuando la barrera era creada por más de dos personas era posible utilizar algún objeto como núcleo y ocultarlo para que, en caso de morir todos lo usuarios, alguien más pudiera tomar el control a partir del objeto elegido. Así el clan nunca quedaba desprotegido, incluso en el peor escenario posible.

Se concentró en las instrucciones para llevar acabo la técnica memorizando cada pequeño detalle con ayuda del sharingan y finalmente se decidió a comenzar. La barrera estaría fuertemente ligada a la cantidad de energía que pudiera imprimirle así que era necesario mantener el control de su propio chakra para empezar. Por un momento se preguntó cómo sería una barrera creada a partir del chakra del kyubi, para ello necesitaría a Naruto pero de momento prefería experimentar. Concentró su chakra sintiendo el aumento de energía que emergía a través de sus ojos cerrados, primero una fase que ya había identificado como el sharingan infinito y luego una más que tendría que acostumbrarse a llamar sharingan-kyubi, al menos hasta que tuviera una forma mejor para describirlo. Abrió los ojos notando el cambio que podía sentir en su interior, visualizado en su entorno, sus sentidos se ampliaron y una vez más las ansias de poder emergieron como si se tratara de algún tipo de adicción. Aún así se permitió expulsar su chakra para formar el chidori entre sus manos y luego comprimirlo alrededor de su cuerpo. La rebelión de su propia energía se volvió más fuerte pero no se detuvo. Inhibió el chidori y se concentró en la forma perfecta del susano'o. Entonces supo que perdería el control de un momento a otro, la energía que corría a través de su cuerpo era más que increíble y como si no fuera suficiente, la energía que lo conectaba con la forma viviente sobre su cuerpo era aún más grande. La forma era prácticamente humana con un tamaño descomunal, podía sentir el poder creciendo entre sus manos, sabía de lo que era capaz aún sin comprobarlo.

Si por un momento pensó que aquello era una mala idea ahora podía asegurarlo, al menos con la parte racional de su cerebro que no se dejaba influenciar por la tentación del poder. Levantó la mirada perdiéndose en el intenso torbellino de energía, vagamente recordaba que la forma de su susano'o era morada pero esta tenía leves vetas naranjas. Estiró el brazo como si quisiera alcanzar el punto más alto y al mismo tiempo el susano'o extendió su propio brazo irreal al cielo con un sonido que cortaba el aire.

– Increíble.

Por un momento pensó que había exteriorizado sus pensamientos pero la voz ajena se mezcló entre sus difusos pensamientos de poder y destrucción, entonces pudo dirigir su mirada hacia el rubio que no lo miraba precisamente a él.

Naruto observaba con un interés casi asustado la enorme figura que parecía aprisionar a Sasuke. Por un momento le recordó su naturaleza como kyubi y las varias ocasiones en que perdió el control del mismo convirtiéndose en una forma extraña rodeado del chakra del bijuu. Sintiéndose atraído por la figura se acercó con la mano extendida, en una clara intención por tocarlo.

– ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó ensimismado rozando la silueta bicolor sintiendo un cosquilleo que atravesó su cuerpo en una advertencia para que no se acercara más, pero la figura era tan aterradora como cautivante y no podía apartar sus ojos de ella apesar del peligro que alertaba sus sentidos.

– Es el susano'o –respondió Sasuke sabiendo que debía deshacer su técnica antes de que lastimara al rubio, o al menos advertirle que se alejara pero ya tenía suficiente con su propia pelea interna.

Naruto pareció comprender la delicada situación al escuchar ese nombre. Rápidamente rememoró la conversación que habían tenido sobre esa técnica, que en su momento no comprendió pero ahora supo que era un asunto de los Uchiha. Retrocedió un paso más cuando sintió un tirón quemante en el estómago y al segundo siguiente se vio rodeado por el chakra del kyubi, la masa naranja irregular y palpitante que recordaba del bijuu, y que extrañamente parecía reaccionar con el susano'o.

Ambos retrocedieron asustados y confundidos marcando una considerable distancia cuando el chakra de Naruto intentó fusionarse con la técnica de Sasuke. Eso fue suficiente para que el moreno interrumpiera el flujo de su chakra borrando bruscamente el susano'o en una nube de humo, se llevó una mano al rostro apretando un poco sus ojos hasta que sintió que el sharingan desaparecía.

Naruto lo observó debatiéndose entre acercarse o esperar pero cuando notó que su propio chakra volvía a la normalidad se decidió a correr, llegando al lado de Sasuke justo cuando éste se dejaba caer apoyando una rodilla sobre el pasto.

– ¿Que sucede? ¿Qué fue todo eso?

– Imagine que tú lo sabrías –dijo Sasuke frotando un poco sus ojos antes de mirarlo sin el rojo del sharingan– esto entra en el terreno del kyubi, ¿no crees?

– Pero no lo entiendo… –murmuró sentándose sin dejar de observar a Sasuke quien parecía realizar un chequeo de su propio cuerpo.

No tenía una sola herida y no parecía cansado pero Naruto no podía comprender cómo era posible. Una técnica como la que acababa de ver debía requerir una cantidad enorme de chakra y un esfuerzo aún mayor pero Sasuke solo parecía frustrado, como si hubiera cometido un error.

– Dijiste que podía controlar al kyubi –retomó encontrando su mirada– ¿alguna vez tú pudiste hacerlo? –Naruto se tomó un momento para pensarlo antes de negar con la cabeza.

– Pero tú tienes el sharingan –debatió antes que el otro pudiera hablar– escuché… que los Uchiha pueden controlar a los bijuu.

Y era cierto. Sasuke lo sabía por algún lejano comentario que había escuchado en su niñez sobre el inmenso poder que guardaban los ojos de su clan, pero también lo había visto escrito en los pergaminos que hasta hacia un momento contaron con toda su atención. Era una información sumamente valiosa que había orillado a Madara a intervenir en el genjutsu de Itachi. Desvío la mirada de Naruto, reconsiderando sus propias ideas. ¿Cómo había sido posible que Madara irrumpiera en un jutsu del que supuestamente no sabía nada?

Pensando como el otro Uchiha, si él hubiera preparado una técnica para hacerse con el control del kyubi a través del jinchuriki, la pondría en práctica a la menor oportunidad. Y esa debió ser en su encuentro con Naruto y los demás, luego de la reunión de los Kages. Quizá la desesperación de Madara lo hiciera actuar cuando él y Naruto se enfrentaron o tal vez el mayor de los Uchiha pudo ver algo que nadie más en medio de la explosión que su ataque y el del rubio provocó.

Realmente era posible el control del bijuu, pero si esa era la intención original de Madara, ¿dónde estaba el kyubi?

– Es verdad… –murmuró, aún pensativo. Y por alguna extraña razón, también tenía parte del chakra demoniaco dentro de si. O al menos eso había comprobado accidentalmente al invocar al susano'o, y también debía explicar el motivo detrás del súbito descontrol que surgía dentro de él al utilizar ese chakra– pero aún no entiendo por qué tengo su chakra.

– Era eso, ¿cierto? –preguntó recuperando la atención del moreno– la forma naranja –dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para señalar sobre ellos donde se había materializado el susano'o.

– ¿Por eso perdías el control de ti mismo? Por el chakra del kyubi –Naruto asintió frunciendo el ceño sin comprender los cambios de conversación. Sasuke evocó algunos años atrás cuando se enfrentó a Naruto en el Valle del Fin y pudo ver parte de su transformación influenciado por el kyubi. Por un momento se dejo llevar por un pensamiento de admiración hacia el rubio. En ese entonces solo tenía doce años pero había sido capaz de controlar semejante influencia, y no perderse a si mismo cuando ahora a él le estaba constando tanto trabajo manejar la mitad, o quizá menos, del poder total del bijuu. Gracias a eso, ahora tenía una idea que podría funcionar– ¿has podido encontrarlo?

– ¿Al kyubi? Aún no. Ya te lo había dicho. Puedo sentirlo dentro de mí pero no puedo verlo. Es… difícil de explicar –alborotó su cabello confundido por sus propias palabras.

– Supongo que empiezo a entender tu bizarro estilo de vida –comentó con ironía poniéndose de pie.

– ¿Estás diciendo que soy un fenómeno?

– Algo así –sonrió alejándose, tomó el pergamino que había salido volando en medio de su desastre personal, con Naruto pisándole los talones.

– Teme –siseo alzando un poco la voz– mira quien lo dice, el que puede crear ese tipo de monstruos –se detuvo imitando las acciones de Sasuke quien volvió a sumergirse en la lectura del pergamino.

– Pero supongo que esta vez podremos usar tus extrañas características para algo útil –le devolvió la mirada con su típico gesto arrogante disipando un poco la furia del rubio.

– No me agrada esa mirada. ¿Qué planeas? –miró de reojo el texto entre sus manos pero Sasuke se limitó a devolverlo al suelo, lo alisó un poco y se giró hacia él.

– Para empezar, siéntate –terció apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Naruto para obligarlo a obedecer.

– ¿Vas a invocar a esa cosa de nuevo? –preguntó siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras Sasuke se sentaba en el lado opuesto dejando el pergamino entre ambos.

– Ya no es necesario. Descubrí lo suficiente con ese intento –lo suficiente como para recuperar el control de su chakra y conocer el limite de la fuerza del kyubi que ahora residía en su cuerpo. No volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Releyó un par de líneas en el pergamino antes de mirar al rubio– ahora obligaremos al kyubi a salir.

– ¿Salir… de mi cuerpo? –preguntó haciendo una serie de ademanes exagerados señalando su cuerpo y alrededor de él, simulando la forma del bijuu como se suponía que debía ser– ¿para qué queremos eso? Dijiste que no intentarías nada extraño –se quejó al pensar en el ataque del kyubi a Konoha, muchos años atrás cuando perdió a sus padres.

– No es nada de eso. Solo quiero saber qué intentaba Madara –murmuró cerrando un momento sus ojos para activar el sharingan infinito– cuando te diga, apoya tu mano en el círculo –señaló en el pergamino una forma irregular que bien podría ser un cuadrado o un círculo pero no fue eso lo que llevó un gesto confuso al rostro del rubio– ¿Naruto?

– ¿Para qué quieres saber algo así? No es un gran misterio que intentó destruir Konoha y que ahora planea algo similar con todo el mundo ninja. ¿Por qué quieres seguir sus pasos?

– No es eso lo que pretendo. Pero tampoco podemos ignorar todo lo que ha pasado y si estoy ocupando el lugar de Madara en una técnica que él planeó en tu contra quiero saber cómo funciona.

Era la primera vez que Naruto consideraba esa idea. No se había detenido mucho a pensar en lo que había sucedido antes y dentro del genjutsu porque había problemas en Konoha que lo distrajeron lo suficiente. Pero la posibilidad de que el control que Sasuke tenía ahora pudiera estar en manos de Madara, lo aterró. Tenía que darle la razón a Sasuke sobre la importancia del tema, y aunque en un principio le pareció divertida la idea de compartir su trabajo como jinchuriki con Sasuke, ahora empezaba a comprender el verdadero problema. El Uchiha acababa de preguntarle sobre el bijuu, quizá porque ahora el compartía lo difícil que era vivir con un monstruo así dentro de su cuerpo. ¿Accidentalmente lo había involucrado en un problema por el que él mismo se había odiado durante años?

– Tenemos que revertirlo –murmuró dejando la duda en el moreno– me refiero al kyubi, debe haber un modo de hacer que vuelva a mí. O su chakra, o lo que sea que nos ocurrió…

Sasuke lo miró largamente sin saber a qué se refería. Naruto mostraba un grado de miedo que no podía asociar con sus propios intereses, así que era obvio que no estaban hablando de lo mismo.

– Dudo que se pueda revertir. Madara no utilizaría una técnica como esta si planeara deshacerla.

– Pero…

– ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Naruto se mordió el labio sin saber cómo explicarse. Sostuvo la mirada carmesí sin moverse, aún cuando Sasuke se acercó y retiró algunos mechones de su rostro, acariciando su cabello para finalmente posar la mano sobre su mejilla. Su mirada cambió, no solo para volverse oscura sino para cambiar su gesto a una expresión más amable. Algo nuevo a lo que Naruto tendría que acostumbrarse, pero que funcionó para recordarle que no estaba hablando con cualquier persona. Sasuke era completamente capaz de cuidar de si mismo, y a diferencia de él, no estaría solo para lidiar con asuntos de jinchuriki's y bijuu's. Apoyó su mano sobre la de Sasuke sonriendo no convencido del todo.

– ¿Cómo piensas sacar al kyubi?

Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa mirando las dudas del rubio reflejadas en sus ojos pero al menos estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por confiar en él.

– Si estás convencido de que aún esta dentro –se alejó un poco señalando su estómago– entonces lo obligaremos a despertar –volvió a su sitio acomodando de nuevo el pergamino– y también…

– ¿También? –lo animó acercándose de nuevo. Aquello casi parecía un ritual.

– Necesitamos proteger el barrio Uchiha –Naruto frunció el ceño conteniéndose de preguntar– con una barrera –especificó.

Por fortuna no tuvo que agregar más, ya que Naruto asoció rápidamente la necesidad de dicha protección con la barrera que conocía de Konoha y que requería de una delicada cantidad de chakra; y la aparición del susano'o que había sido reforzado con el chakra del kyubi. Esa complicada idea se instaló en su mente mientras resistía el impulso de quejarse por lo innecesario que era. Pero sabiendo de la situación en Konoha y muy pronto del resto de las aldeas hacia Sasuke, parecía que incluso lo había considerado un poco tarde.

La sensación de estar mediando entre dos bandos volvió cuando recordó sus acciones de los días pasados. Fungiendo como intermediario entre Konoha y Sasuke para evitar que atacaran a éste último. Y no le agradaba ese papel. No quería estar obligado a decidir si ayudar a Konoha a espaldas de Sasuke para que éste no retomara sus viejas acciones o apoyar a Sasuke en algo tan simple como proteger la última propiedad de su familia en una actitud que podía parecer desafiante hacia el resto de los ninjas. Frunció el ceño alborotando un poco su cabello.

Sasuke suspiró sin apartar la mirada del rubio, notando los atropellados pensamientos que debía estar maquinando reflejados en las múltiples expresiones de su rostro. Se armó de paciencia una vez más, lamentando lo mucho que le estaba costando ese simple experimento. Se suponía que podría convencer a Naruto sin perder tanto tiempo pero… Mientras apoyaba su rostro en la palma de la mano comprendió lo que pasaba. Mantuvo su intensa mirada sobre el rubio sin que éste se inmutara pero sus pensamientos comenzaron una cadena que no se molestó en detener.

¿Para qué quería una barrera? Para proteger la villa, era obvio. Quería protegerse y también a Naruto, pero principalmente al rubio, de lo contrario no estaría intentando tantas acciones innecesarias… proteger a su nueva familia de lo que se avecinaba. Porque quizá Naruto seguía siendo tan ingenuo como lo había conocido, pero era imposible que Madara estuviera muerto, y solo la muerte podría evitar que continuara con sus planes. Ahora no solo buscaría al kyubi, sino también a Naruto y ahora a él, con el doble de cargos en contra por haberlo traicionado. El escenario que les esperaba tenía prácticamente todo en su contra y la única arma que tenían era estar juntos. Pero no como el equipo a medias que habían intentado mantener, con Naruto entrando y saliendo de Konoha como si no fuera un ninja de esa aldea; y al mismo tiempo, él buscando una forma de conservar lo que quedaba de su clan manteniendo a Naruto al margen.

– Esto… no esta funcionando –dijo finalmente. Naruto ladeo un poco su rostro intentando unir su conversación con el reciente comentario– me refiero a nosotros, a nuestra relación.

El corazón de Naruto empezó a latir muy rápido presintiendo que estaba a punto de escuchar algo que no le iba a gustar. Sasuke estaba hablando de su relación como si algo estuviera mal, ¿realmente era así? ¿Había pasado algo por alto? Forzó su cerebro una vez más revisando sus acciones de los últimos días y descubrió con terror que había hecho bastantes cosas malas. Pero no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse cuando sintió el rostro de Sasuke muy cerca y un suave beso en sus labios que no llegó a más. Decir que estaba confundido era poco, y eso era precisamente lo que Sasuke había visto en sus ojos.

– ¿Lo ves? –sonrió apoyando su frente contra la del rubio– ni siquiera estamos pensando en lo mismo –alborotó un poco los cabellos rubios antes de alejarse, lo suficiente como para mirarlo pero no tanto como para perder el contacto de sus manos– a lo que me refiero es que no estamos trabajando como un equipo. Y lo sé, es en gran parte mi culpa –continuó evitando que Naruto lo interrumpiera– detesto Konoha. Tal vez ese sentimiento nunca desaparecerá, pero supongo que por ahora tenemos un enemigo común, y eso debería bastar para una tregua.

Una pequeña sonrió se formó lentamente en el rostro de Naruto haciendo que el corazón de Sasuke reaccionara con una sensación agradable. Estaba seguro de amar a Naruto, tanto como para renunciar a su venganza y a cualquier otra acción que lo alejara del rubio, pero ahora sabía que lo que sentía por él era más grande de lo que había imaginado. Más de lo que, incluso, sabía y por un momento le pareció aterrador.

– ¡Gracias, Sasuke! –chilló dejando escapar su euforia en una serie de ademanes– sabía que al final lo entenderías.

Y por más aterrador que fuera el sentimiento, también era muy agradable, sobre todo si podía ver esa sonrisa y el intenso brillo en esos ojos azules. Era más de lo que merecía, y eso nunca lo negaría. Por un momento un vago pensamiento sobre su vida en Konoha lo llevó de regreso a su pasado pero disipo la idea antes de que pudiera tomar forma.

– Espera un momento –cortó volviendo a endurecer su mirada– eso no quiere decir que dejaremos este lugar.

– Por supuesto que no –dijo, aún alegre– ya te dije que este es nuestro hogar. Tampoco pienso dejarlo.

– Bien, porque no me interesa ayudar a Konoha, solo trabajaremos juntos hasta que esta situación se arregle –Naruto asintió– no daré explicaciones a nadie, ni a tu amigo Gaara, ni a Kakashi.

– De acuerdo –volvió a asentir, obediente– eso suena perfecto porque Tsunade-baachan envío esto –revisó entre sus bolsillos mostrando las cintas que Sakura le había entregado– una es mía –la apresó en su mano extendiendo la otra.

Sasuke la tomó entendiendo el comentario. Sin decir nada le dio la vuelta a la placa esperando ver la insignia de Konoha pero el símbolo grabado era muy diferente, más elaborado y con un significado que encajaba muy bien con sus intenciones.

– No pienso usarla –terció sin dejar de mirarla, pero Naruto no se inmutó pensando que cada vez entendía mejor al Uchiha.

– Al menos consérvala. Baachan también aceptó ayudarnos –Sasuke la dejo a un lado dirigiendo la atención de Naruto hacia el pergamino que había quedado olvidado– sobre la barrera… ¿realmente es necesaria?

– No me interesa aumentar la distancia entre Konoha, pero será útil contra Madara.

– ¿Esa barrera lo detendrá?

– Con el chakra del kyubi.

Y esa era la última parte de la idea que venía considerando desde la mañana. Siendo la barrera que planeaba utilizar originaria de los Uchiha, sería muy fácil para Madara burlarla pero al menos le supondría un problema si contenía el chakra del kyubi. Y si convertía a Naruto en el núcleo le estaría dando una doble protección al rubio. Solo en caso de que la situación se complicara demasiado.

– De acuerdo, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

– Apoya tu mano aquí –acomodó el pergamino de nuevo señalando el lugar correcto rodeado de una serie de letras que Naruto no se molesto en mirar. Sasuke se apresuró a activar su sharingan– en realidad es algo muy sencillo. No nos tomará mucho tiempo.

Escuchó el suspiro resignado de Naruto quien miró al cielo sin notar los múltiples sellos que Sasuke realizaba, a una velocidad un poco acelerada gracias al sharingan. Apoyó la palma en el lado opuesto del pergamino donde Naruto mantuvo su propia mano y murmuró unas palabras con lo que las letras en el texto se convirtieron en una especie de serpientes, estirándose hasta marcar una extensión que los encerró a ambos en un círculo de luz tenue.

Mientras Naruto mantuvo su mirada en el cielo pudo ver una burbuja enorme que los rodeaba a una distancia que no alcanzaba a medir. Parecía hecha de jabón porque reflejaba los rayos del sol en múltiples colores. Entrecerró los ojos admirando el espectáculo, imaginando que Sasuke estaba tocando su estómago porque sentía una curiosa opresión justo donde tenía el sello del kyubi, pero no se molestó en comprobarlo. Mantuvo su mirada en el cielo sin notar el momento en que cerró los ojos.

Perdió la noción de su entorno llenándose de un extraño silencio mientras su cuerpo se volvía ligero, sin saber cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos. Pero ya no estaba en el jardín junto a Sasuke, a su alrededor la oscuridad se extendía en todas direcciones. Salvo por un lejano sonido de agua estaba solo, pero se había internado tantas veces en ese lugar que era imposible no reconocerlo.

La certeza de saberlo pareció cambiar la forma del lugar y cuando giró a su derecha pudo ver las enormes rejas que custodiaban al kyubi. Finalmente encontró la puerta que lo mantenía encerrado con el sello del Yondaime aún puesto en su lugar. Se acercó llenando el sitio con el sonido de sus pasos hasta detenerse frente a la reja. Esperó ver la enorme figura del kyubi refunfuñando del otro lado de la oscuridad pero solo lo recibió el silencio. Acercó su rostro un poco más entre los barrotes entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar.

Tardó un poco en reconocer un pequeño bulto naranja varios metros alejado de la reja. Por un momento pensó que la distancia lo estaba engañando pero cuando la forma peluda giró sobre si dejando escapar un par de colas supo que aquello era el kyubi.

El mismo zorro que él recordaba pero increíblemente más pequeño.

Del tamaño de un cachorro.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Wow, y al fin llegamos a este momento epíco. ¡Kyubi! . Puede que no lo parezca, pero me agrada ese bijuu, tiene cierto encanto del que ya empezaremos a ver… ¡por fin! Ya acercándonos al final, sería mucho que no apareciera. Y sip, este es el antepenúltimo capítulo, nota oficial, ejem.

No sé ustedes pero me encantó la parte donde Sakura y Naruto piensan en sus sentimientos como amigos y hacia Sasuke, snif, eso fue muy bonito *^* me sentí bien y mal al mismo tiempo, creo que me vuelve lo sensible…. a quién engaño, nací así XD jajajajja.

Y para quienes preguntaban por una barrera, ya llegó XD jejejej, pero no para defenderse de Konoha sino de Madara, o al menos eso dice Sasuke y le vamos a creer =P

Por cierto, ya pronto sabremos del Uchiha más buscado y para quienes también lo preguntaron, Sai finalmente despertó, pero me estrujó el corazón ._. Hasta me arrepentí de no dejarlo con Naruto, juro que por un momento lo considere pero Sasuke se me adelantó ^^' ejejjeje

Respondo reviews anónimos:

**Saya Uchiha**: Sip, por suerte tienen una técnica tan práctica como los bunshin, creo que es como el sello distintivo de los ninjas, siempre se desaparecen o sustituyen . Ah, de Kabuto y Zetsu tal vez veremos un poco más, ya dijeron lo malvados que son =P Gracias por el review y suerte con tu parcial, que bueno que pude distraerte aunque sea un rato, espero que tengamos la misma suerte con este cap. ¡Besos!

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, les sigo el conteo de capítulos para que al final sea yo la que llore xD nooooooo, todavía no quiero pensar en ello jejejje.

Besos,

Yui-chan


	25. Deuda de paz, deuda de guerra

**- . - . -**

**Capítulo 25**

**Deuda de paz, deuda de guerra**

**- . - . -**

Cualquier persona que supiera un poco sobre los Uchiha, sin dudarlo también habría escuchado las historias fantásticas que se contaban sobre ellos, generalmente exageraciones de la realidad transmitidas de boca en boca por personas ajenas al clan. Pero en todos esos cuentos siempre había un atisbo de verdad.

Desde que era niño, a Sasuke nunca le supuso un problema aprender técnicas nuevas, su concentración era mayor al promedio e incluso su condición física podía mejorar cada día a fin de adaptarse a cualquier ritmo de entrenamiento que le impusieran. Tal vez también ejercía cierta presión la existencia de su hermano, cuya figura era un imposible de alcanzar no solo para él, sino para muchos otros miembros del clan e incluso para ninjas de otros clanes e incluso aldeas. Porque era bien sabida la habilidad innata con la que había nacido Itachi, convirtiéndose en el centro de un clan tan grande como el Uchiha y al mismo tiempo el blanco de grandes problemas. Sasuke siempre lo había admirado, siempre lo quiso y siempre pensó que estarían juntos.

Mientras dejaba fluir el chakra en su cuerpo, adaptándose a la nueva intrusión que suponía la energía del kyubi, su mente inevitablemente le devolvió el recuerdo de Itachi. Una vez más sentía la presencia de su hermano como una presión extra, aunque nunca significó una mala influencia ahora estaba convencido de que tenía algo que ver con los ojos que había recuperado. Sentía que a través de ellos podía conectarse con Itachi, y ya que las habilidades de su hermano siempre fueron algo que quiso igualar, al menos esperaba que sirvieran para ayudar a mantener su autocontrol.

Una vez más, como venían practicando desde varios días atrás, Sasuke utilizaba su recién adquirido control del kyubi sobre Naruto para que éste continuara sus intentos por despertar al bijuu. Luego de que el rubio lo encontrara en un estado que nunca imaginó ver comprendió que el kyubi estaba sumergido en una especie de sueño quizá debilitado por la falta de chakra que ahora tenía Sasuke. Aunque no tenían modo de devolverle su energía, ni intenciones, al menos de parte de Sasuke, acordaron presionarlo cada día esperando que recuperara la consciencia.

Hasta el momento sus esfuerzos habían fallado en su objetivo, pero si habían sido útiles para Sasuke. Tanto tiempo repitiendo el mismo proceso había ayudado a mejorar su control sobre el chakra, aunque no estaba seguro si el recuerdo de su hermano tenía algo que ver o quizá la presencia de Naruto le servía para tranquilizarse. Al principio se había mostrado renuente a usar esa energía cerca del rubio temiendo perder el control y lastimarlo pero luego de la insistencia de Naruto, y a base de aumentar sus propios esfuerzos enfocándose en cuidar del rubio más que a si mismo, resultó en una mejora considerable. Incluso estaba considerando retomar su entrenamiento personal con ese chakra como base.

Ese era un tema que había discutido con Naruto pero de momento bastaba con saber que ninguno perdería el control del chakra demoniaco que poseían.

Sentados en la misma posición desde hacía más de quince minutos, Sasuke observaba en silencio el semblante de Naruto cuidando que no hubiera ningún cambio en su aspecto, ya fuera en su respiración o en su chakra. Pero el rubio permanecía tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados y ese extraño tono que cubría sus ojos con, lo que ahora sabía, era el modo sennin. El flujo de su chakra se mantenía constante pero Sasuke ya estaba considerando devolverlo a la realidad. Aún no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo era razonable que permaneciera en ese mundo regido por el kyubi.

Ausente de su entorno, en un estado entre la consciencia y el sueño, Naruto miraba casi con tristeza la pequeña forma que ahora era el kyubi. De pie, cerca de la reja que encarcelaba al cachorro, solo podía atravesar sus manos considerando la posibilidad de quitar el sello. Si realmente el kyubi estaba inconsciente no tenía sentido mantenerse tan lejos, ya que al parecer sus palabras no estaban sirviendo de nada. Aunque también podía ser una trampa, conociendo al bijuu eso era más que probable. Naruto suspiró una vez más, mirando al monstruo que tantos problemas le había causado de niño, convertido en una forma que casi parecía tierna.

– Kyu-bi –canturreo con aire cansado– despierta. Voy a quitar el sello –repitió una de las tantas frases que ya había dicho, aunque antes se tomó la molestia de hacer el ademan para cumplir su amenaza, en esta ocasión no se movió de su lugar.

El kyubi permaneció en su sitio. A la distancia en que lo miraba tampoco podía estar seguro de que respiraba y ya que no sabía de ningún bijuu muerto, no podía confirmar que lo estuviera. Al menos quería pensar que solo dormía.

– Se supone que yo era el que necesitaba poder… –murmuró dándose la vuelta, apoyando la espalda contra los barrotes y muy lentamente se deslizó hasta sentarse– no me agradas, –continuo mirando hacia donde debería haber un techo pero la oscuridad más allá de donde estaba se extendía en todas direcciones– supongo que yo tampoco te agrado. Y creo que eso ha sido normal entre ambos por mucho tiempo, pero Sasuke me contó algo gracioso –miró de reojo tras de si esperando encontrar alguna reacción pero desde esa altura el pequeño cachorro parecía incluso más sumergido en la oscuridad– dijo que Madara estuvo a punto de atraparte pero tú elegiste volver a mí. No estoy seguro si tenías otras opciones o si sabías lo que te ocurriría al volver conmigo. Aunque lo dudo, ni Sasuke ni yo podemos entender lo que ocurrió, pero de algún modo él… –frunció el ceño ordenando un poco sus ideas antes de continuar– no sé como lo hace, pero puede controlar tu chakra, es algo parecido a lo que hacía Yamato-taichou, pero sin las habilidades del primer Hokage, supongo que Sasuke les lleva ventaja con su sharingan. Se quedó con parte de tu chakra, eso ya debes saberlo, suponemos que es la razón por la que… te ves así –no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa mientras giraba su cuerpo, aún sentado, para mirar dentro de la jaula– kyubi…

Pero olvidó sus propias palabras cuando un pequeño papelito cayó entre sus piernas entrelazadas. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras lo tomaba para darle la vuelta, ya que en la cara visible no tenía nada escrito. Era largo y rectangular, un poco gastado y demasiado familiar. Su expresión confundida cambió en un segundo justo antes de darle la vuelta pero no para ver lo que decía sino al levantar la mirada hacia el sitio donde debería estar pegado el sello que aprisionaba al zorro. Por supuesto que no estaba en su lugar, ya que Naruto lo tenía en su mano.

En cuanto su cerebro procesó la idea y su cuerpo reaccionó ante la amenaza, se levantó de un saltó retrocediendo en un movimiento más, tan lejos como pudo mientras recordaba qué no sabía como salir de ahí. O mejor dicho, no podía. Siempre había necesitado ayuda externa cuando perdía el control del kyubi y quedaba atrapado en esa zona de oscuridad. El miedo empezó a correr por su espalda mientras recordaba lo mucho que había lastimado a sus amigos en el pasado, inconsciente de las acciones del kyubi, y sabiendo que Sasuke podía estarse enfrentando en ese mismo momento al zorro con todo su poder, se olvidó de su propia seguridad. Corrió de regreso a la prisión que esperaba encontrar abierta pero cuando casi se estrelló contra la reja aún intacta, los latidos de su corazón empezaron a calmarse.

Mientras intentaba tranquilizarse dio un vistazo rápido al interior encontrando la forma peluda del zorro, aún en su lugar sin intenciones de moverse y para su alivio sin ninguna extraña masa naranja a su alrededor. Suspiró apoyando la frente contra los barrotes mirando de reojo el sello de papel que había quedado en el piso. Entonces se acercó al sitio indicado donde pudo empujar la reja, ésta cedió apenas moviéndose. Muy lentamente Naruto terminó de abrirla, apenas un espacio que le permitiera entrar y sin dejar de mirar al kyubi. Dio un vistazo rápido alrededor esperando ver al zorro original dispuesto a atacarlo pero ya estando tan cerca pudo escuchar el respirar del cachorro dándole la certeza de que no había nadie más.

Se detuvo un par de pasos a distancia del zorro mirándolo respirar, enroscado con las colas casi cubriendo su rostro. Era la viva imagen de la tranquilidad, casi podría pasar por una mascota cualquiera pero cuando se inclinó un poco para mirarlo más de cerca pudo notar los leves espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo, como si estuviera atrapado en una pesadilla y solo reflejara el dolor que soñaba. Aunque también era posible que estuviera herido y por ello no pudiera despertar. Acercó su mano lentamente rozando el pelaje de su espalda pero consiguió vencer su miedo acariciando el pequeño cuerpo. Sonrió creyendo notar que los espasmos se reducían. Por un momento se preguntó ¿cómo habría sido la vida del kyubi? Viviendo encerrado de un cuerpo a otro, tratado como si fuera un objeto, encadenado y sin la oportunidad de decir lo que pensaba.

Recordó a Gamakichi y las otras ranas, incluso a la manada de perros que solían ayudar a Kakashi. Todos ellos eran libres, ayudaban a los ninjas por un pacto que los unía en igualdad de condiciones pero ¿y el kyubi? ¿Y los otros bijuu? ¿Realmente eran tan malos o solo se defendían del trato que recibían?

Su mano se había movido hasta acariciar las pequeñas orejas puntiagudas cuando un repentino mareo lo obligó a alejarse del zorro. Sintió el tirón de una fuerza invisible que lo estrelló contra la pared. Cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, Sasuke estaba demasiado cerca sujetándolo por hombros.

– ¡Naruto! –jadeo deteniendo las sacudidas que daba al cuerpo ajeno– ¿estás bien? –tomó su rostro tratando de enfocar la atención del rubio en él– ¿Naruto?

– ¿Q-Qué fue lo que paso? –miró detrás de Sasuke comprobando que había regresado. De nuevo estaban en una de las habitaciones de la villa y tal como supuso al ver el estado inactivo del kyubi nada malo había ocurrido. Sasuke estaba bien y su cuerpo…

Miró sus brazos notando una masa muy parecida a la que surgía cuando el kyubi intentaba salir, pero al mismo tiempo era diferente. Rodeaba su cuerpo un intenso brillo amarillo, casi parecía fuego pero estaba seguro que solo era su chakra destellando. Podía sentir la enorme cantidad de energía y de pronto una gran oleada de información atravesó su cerebro. Varias voces e imágenes inconstantes se cruzaron, y apesar de la cantidad pudo reconocer la presencia de Sakura y la de Kakashi. Era como estar en medio de Konoha mirando a su alrededor a una gran velocidad. Pero no pudo resistir semejante golpe, cerró los ojos llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un vano intento por detener lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo. Lejanamente escuchó la voz de Sasuke y de pronto como todo empezó, terminó dejándolo confundido y agitado.

Por un largo momento Sasuke agradeció los años que había vivido con sus emociones fríamente controladas, que le permitieron mantener la calma mientras aquella extraña forma amarilla cubría el cuerpo de Naruto. No estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido pero en algún momento de su cansado escrutinio sobre el rubio pudo sentir un curioso cambio en sus ojos. Había sido una sensación familiar como las que acostumbraba controlar a voluntad cada vez que necesitaba aumentar el poder de sus técnicas pero en ese momento pensó que quizá se encontraba demasiado cansado y el sharingan había desparecido de sus ojos como un reflejo normal. Apenas lo pensó cuando la forma amarilla empezó a cubrir a Naruto y aunque tuvo tiempo de admirar un estado que asocio con su propio susano'o la repentina aparición del sello en el estómago del rubio lo alertó de que algo estaba mal. Convencido de que no lo había activado él, supuso que algo debía estar ocurriendo dentro de Naruto así que trató de despertarlo. Pero apenas lo logró el rubio empezó a quejarse mientras presionaba su cabeza sin saber qué ocurría. Una vez más sintió el cambio en sus ojos y comprendió que aquello lo había provocado. Quizá inconscientemente pero lo había hecho.

Trató de mantener su distancia sujetando la mano de Naruto mientras lo veía relajarse. Poco a poco el dolor desapareció de su rostro hasta que una sonrisa cansada apareció en sus labios. Sasuke frunció el ceño absteniéndose de hacer algún comentario sobre la simpleza de Naruto.

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –dijo un tanto divertido con algo que Sasuke no llegaba a comprender. Apoyó su mano en la frente retirando el cabello que se había acercado a sus ojos. Entonces notó que su otra mano no estaba libre. Volvió su mirada al Uchiha cuya expresión mostraba los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo por no gritar y verlo solo aumentó la mueca divertida en Naruto– ¿me perdí de algo?

– Eres un idiota –siseo apretando un poco más su agarre.

– ¡¿Y ahora por qué me insultas?! Se supone que yo soy el que esta herido –se quejó tratando de zafar su mano– y a todo esto, ¿qué se supone que hice? –detuvo sus intenciones cuando comprendió que era inútil. Sasuke no cambió su expresión y también tenía sus propias dudas.

– Olvídalo. Es demasiado para que lo entiendas. Ahora dime qué paso –hablo rápido evitando que Naruto lo interrumpiera pero cuando lo vio inflar sus mejillas empezó a calmarse.

Para Naruto todo ese asunto era muy divertido pero Sasuke sabía lo delicado que era, no podían cometer errores y tomarlo a la ligera. Aunque también sabía que era inútil tratar de hacérselo saber, no podía detener sus propios temores. Sin soltar la mano que aún mantenía firmemente sujeta se acercó un poco para levantar la playera de Naruto comprobando que el sello había desaparecido. Rozó ligeramente su piel provocando un respingo en el rubio.

– ¿Y ahora qué? –dijo fingiéndose enojado.

– Hace un momento apareció el sello.

– ¿Intentaste algo con el sharingan? –preguntó finalmente dejando sus quejas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño considerando su pregunta. Esa tenía que ser la única respuesta, solo su sharingan podía manipular la energía del kyubi sin perder el control.

– Tal vez. ¿Hablaste con el kyubi?

– No… –murmuró apoyando su rostro sobre la palma y el codo en la pierna– no sé si esta herido, o cansado. Tal vez la falta de chakra lo dejo así, pero… el sello que lo mantenía desapareció. ¿Estás seguro que no lo provocaste?

– No hice nada. Al menos no consciente –agregó bajando su voz.

– ¿Quieres decir que perdiste el control? –arqueo una ceja usando un tono de burla.

– Por supuesto que no –reiteró tratando de ignorar la mueca en el rostro del rubio– ¿no fue algo que tú provocaste?

– Solo me quede sentado, le grite todo lo que pude pero no me escuchaba –se quejo cruzándose de brazos, arrebatando su mano de la de Sasuke, claramente ofendido– luego el sello desapareció… pero aunque me acerque a él no me escuchó, me parece increíble que no aprovechara esa oportunidad –bajó los brazos desviando la mirada– ¿crees… que pueda morir?

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Se ve bastante mal. Se supone que tú absorbiste parte de su chakra, pero no sabemos si fue solo una parte o si sigue perdiendo energía…

– No creo que un bijuu pueda morir de ese modo pero, –miró la expresión pensativa del rubio tratando de entender a dónde quería llegar. Por un momento detuvo sus palabras esperando que Naruto dijera algo más– ¿te preocupa?

– Parece… indefenso. Se ve… solo.

_Igual que nosotros_, pensó Sasuke. O al menos como fue la mayor parte de sus vidas. Suspiró pesadamente tomando el rostro ajeno para obligarlo a enfrentarse.

– Solo tú puedes sentir compasión por una criatura creada para destruir, ¿cierto?

– ¿Es así? ¿Para eso fue creado?

– No imagino otra razón por la que tiene tanto poder.

– ¿Podría ser igual a nosotros? –apoyó su mano sobre la de Sasuke que aún sostenía su rostro– ¿tiene un gran poder para proteger algo importante? –Sasuke dejo escapar una breve sonrisa acercando sus rostros hasta tocar su frente con la propia.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿Vas a convertir el barrio Uchiha en hogar de marginados?

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –volvió a inflar sus mejillas mirando los ojos cerrados de Sasuke. La cercanía había alborotado un poco su corazón pero ignoró ese detalle cuando sospechó que acababan de insultarlo. Aunque no entendía cómo.

– Olvídalo –se alejó un poco para depositar un suave beso en su frente antes de mirarlo– ¿qué fue lo que paso cuando logre despertarte? –Naruto se tomó un momento para hilvanar sucesos antes de recordar lo que tanto lo había asustado, su boca formó algo similar a un círculo.

– Había voces –dijo lo primero que pensó pero el gesto de Sasuke lo obligó a ordenar sus ideas– ¿viste esa… cosa amarilla? –preguntó agitando sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo. El moreno asintió sin decir más– sentí una gran energía cuando abrí los ojos y esa cosa amarilla alrededor. Se parecía al chakra del kyubi pero no sentí la amenaza que recuerdo cuando perdía el control. Era casi… normal, como si fuera una parte de mí. Pero entonces comenzaron las voces, escuché y sentí la energía de muchas personas a la vez. Creo que pude escuchar a cada persona en Konoha y de pronto esas voces comenzaron a aumentar, supongo que venían de otras aldeas… fue un poco aterrador. Pero entonces desaparecieron, y el chakra también.

Sasuke se alejó un poco para apoyar la espalda contra la pared considerando todo lo que sabían. La nueva apariencia del kyubi, que parecía estar ligada con el chakra que ahora compartían. El control del chakra que ya en una ocasión había utilizado para aumentar la fuerza del susano'o, podía ser el mismo que ahora había forzado en Naruto para mejorar sus habilidades. Eso explicaría el aumento en sus sentidos, que le permitió escuchar a kilómetros. Finalmente, el sello roto. Que tal vez no estuviera roto sino bajo control. Considerando que ahora el sello residía en sus ojos, cada vez que utilizaba el sharingan-kyubi podía controlar la energía del bijuu.

También estaban los cambios que había sentido en sus ojos. ¿Acaso funcionaba igual que el resto de sus técnicas? Mejorando la forma ocular podría utilizar el chakra del kyubi en diferentes modos no solo para su beneficio sino también para el de Naruto.

La descabellada idea del rubio sobre que Sasuke se había convertido en la llave del sello ya no parecía tan lejos de la realidad.

Analizando todo lo sucedido solo les quedaba una opción a seguir. La última que habían considerado en los recientes días.

– Solo nos queda entrenar –sentenció mirando a Naruto quien había esperado pacientemente a que Sasuke terminara su análisis.

– ¿Con el chakra del kyubi? –preguntó sin poder evitar su entusiasmo.

– Tenemos que aprender a controlarlo sino queremos que reaccione en nuestra contra. Y tal vez… podría ayudar a despertar al zorro.

– Tal vez Tsunade podía ayudarnos –comentó retomando un viejo tema.

– Claro, casi lo olvidaba… –murmuró esforzándose por mostrarse aburrido.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Pasado el medio día, Tsunade caminaba con tranquilidad atravesando el extenso bosque que rodeaba Konoha. Se encontraba bastante lejos del lugar donde debería estar, como líder de la aldea, y aún más de sus obligaciones. Pero nada parecía distraerla de su determinación. Anduvo por largos minutos más rodeando árboles y atravesando arbustos sin molestarse en emplear un poco de esfuerzo para esquivarlos. Incluso había dejado atrás a su inseparable asistente, mantenía su atención al frente girando los ojos de vez en cuando en un movimiento rápido y sutil para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca.

De pronto, tan bruscamente como había escapado de la aldea, se detuvo en medio de un grupo de árboles bastante juntos que apenas dejaban llegar algunos rayos de sol. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, esta vez con menos discreción y se sentó en una enorme piedra cercana a uno de los árboles que le permitió apoyar la espalda contra el tronco. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra al igual que los brazos sobre su prominente pecho y dejo escapar un bufido seco mirando con exasperación las sombras que se proyectaban entre los árboles, dejando abiertas casi una docena de caminos por donde cualquiera podría aparecer.

Otra persona en su lugar se sentiría nerviosa ante una actitud tan desafiante en un lugar tan desprotegido pero Tsunade mantenía su expresión molesta que aumentaba a cada minuto que transcurría en esa extraña calma, algunas aves fueron y vinieron. No podía sentir ninguna presencia a su alrededor, pero estaba segura que un grupo de cinco aún montaban guardia a una distancia prudente. Comenzó a mover el dedo indice de su mano derecha sobre su brazo, en una acción que denotaba su desesperación.

Apenas tuvo la oportunidad de hacer ese gesto cuando su expresión se congeló al ver al individuo encapuchado frente a ella. No había sentido su presencia. Aún teniéndolo frente a si no podía sentirla. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de una ilusión o algún tipo de engaño de su propia mente, pero aún así no se movió. Observó en silencio a la figura que se mantenía cerca del árbol más alejado de ella, aprovechando las sombras del resto de troncos. Aunque la capucha sobre su cabeza no le permitía ver su rostro, se estaba tomando demasiadas precauciones como para dudar de su identidad.

Se mantuvo quieta conteniendo sus intenciones de saltar sobre ese pequeño bastardo y despedazarlo muy lentamente. Esperó hasta que él mismo retiró la capucha mostrando su frío rostro, tal como le habían contado, irradiando seriedad y un aire casi asesino. Era muy diferente del niño que recordaba haber curado varios años atrás, liberándolo del genjutsu de Itachi. La persona que ahora la enfrentaba no tenía nada que ver con la figura que Naruto se había esforzado tanto por crearle. No parecía el tipo de persona que hubiera curado a Naruto, que habría aceptado recuperar su amistad y que hubiera olvidado cualquier tipo de venganza. Quizá fuera porque su propia confianza en Sasuke no era mayor a la que sentía por Madara, pero estaba segura que esa persona no coincidía con la historia de Naruto.

– Te dije que vinieras sola –empezó Sasuke en un tono seco que no mostraba ninguna emoción. Ni siquiera molestia apesar de sus palabras.

La paciencia de Tsunade disminuyó un gran escalón más mientras apretaba sus manos contra los brazos, pero se mantuvo lo más fría que le fue posible cuando se decidió a hablar.

– Y tú prometiste no enviar kage bunshin –no tenía manera de saber si el Sasuke que veía era real o no pero sabiendo el truco que había mantenido Naruto, soltó la frase esperando que el Uchiha se delatara. Cuando el silencio volvió a caer pesadamente comprobó que no era solo la expresión del que fuera ninja de Konoha, algo muy grande dentro de él también había cambiado. Suspiró con cansancio relajando sus manos– hablar será completamente inútil, ¿cierto? No confío en ti y sé que tú tampoco confías en mí, pero si estamos aquí ahora es por una persona que vale el esfuerzo –Sasuke mantuvo su silencio dando la pauta a la rubia para continuar– espero que no te importe –levantó su mano derecha en un movimiento lento sin dejar de mirar al moreno– solo necesito asegurarme de un pequeño detalle.

Al segundo siguiente Yamato apareció desde lo alto de alguno de los árboles situándose al lado de la Hokage quien esperó algún tipo de reacción en Sasuke que nunca llegó. El moreno se mostraba tan tranquilo que incluso era molesto y al mismo tiempo la hizo dudar de su siguiente movimiento. Si la advertencia de Kakashi resultaba cierta estaría arriesgando la vida de Yamato. Pero tampoco podía dudar. Con un movimiento más casi imperceptible de su mano siempre manteniendo la atención sobre el Uchiha, fue suficiente para Yamato quien asintió extendiendo su mano al frente apoyando la otra sobre el antebrazo para dar fuerza a su técnica de mokuton contra Sasuke.

Largas y gruesas formas de madera fueron lanzadas a una gran velocidad atravesando la distancia que separaba a Sasuke de los ninjas de Konoha pero antes de que llegaran a su destino fueron incineradas por un pequeño grupo de flamas negras que Tsunade rápidamente asoció con el sharingan notando el color que ahora tenían los ojos de Sasuke. Por supuesto no había esperado que un ataque como ese funcionara pero no veía la diferencia en el sharingan que Naruto había mencionado. Su atención se distrajo hacia Kakashi quien apareció al lado de Yamato apoyando su mano sobre la espalda de éste. Solo entonces Tsunade comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo y el anbu cayó de rodillas llevándose una mano a la garganta recuperando el aire que había perdido en un momento que solo él vivió, y al segundo siguiente se desplomó siendo atendido por Kakashi. El jounin revisó sus signos vitales y se giró hacia la rubia asintiendo con la cabeza. Yamato solo había perdido la consciencia, pero por un escalofríante segundo, su vida realmente peligró.

La Hokage se puso de pie encarando la inexpresividad de Sasuke.

– Naruto se equivoca en todo lo que cree de ti –siseo apretando los puños, sintiendo hervir las ansías asesinas que nunca pudo disipar– no has cambiado. Y aunque más de uno asegura que no estás usando ninguna técnica sobre Naruto, hay otros modos de convencerlo, ¿cierto?

– Por supuesto –dijo con evidente burla– ambos sabemos lo ingenuo que es. Ahora creerá todo lo que yo le diga y no hay nada que tú o cualquiera de la aldea pueda hacer por evitarlo –sus palabras hirieron el orgullo de la Hokage quien se preparó para atacarlo pero Kakashi se interpuso manteniendo el brazo frente a la mujer quien lo miró con odio un momento antes de volver sus emociones hacia el Uchiha.

– Significa que le contaste una gran historia…

– Eso carece de importancia. No fui yo quien lanzó el primer golpe.

– Solo queremos asegurarnos de que el kyubi realmente esta bajo tu control –intervino Kakashi sabiendo de la casi extinta paciencia de su líder.

– ¿Y si no es así? ¿Intentaran matarme?

– En realidad, tenemos una propuesta –dijo volviendo a mirar a la rubia quien apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que casi se escuchaba el chirriar.

– Me retractó –murmuró pretendiendo evitar que Sasuke la escuchara, pero la mueca del moreno le demostró lo contrario.

– No creo que quieras hacerlo. Porque el kyubi… –en un parpadeo una masa naranja que sus interlocutores conocían, al menos por ciertas anécdotas, cubrió su cuerpo formando una figura muy parecida a la del kyubi– esta dentro de mí –tanto Kakashi como Tsunade se mostraron más que sorprendidos y aunque la expresión de la Hokage empezaba a caer en la preocupación, Kakashi sonrió por debajo de su máscara– en este momento soy capaz de destruir a Madara por mi cuenta, pero también puedo librarme de alguna aldea.

– Entonces también puedes proteger a Naruto –dijo Kakashi tomando por sorpresa tanto a Tsunade quien lo miraba como si lo creyera loco, como a Sasuke cuya forma del kyubi desapareció– él es parte del objetivo de Madara y hasta que estemos seguros de qué ocurrió con él, sería bueno que alguien evitara que cometiera alguna imprudencia.

Por un momento Sasuke se sintió como miembro del equipo 7 cuyo líder siempre les hablaba en un tono diferente, tratando a cada uno de los integrantes de un modo en que cumplieran lo que les pedía. Resultó molesto pero al mismo tiempo le dio la oportunidad para no terminar esa conversación en tan malos términos. Había asistido a ese encuentro esperando escuchar tonterías sobre volver a la aldea o que Naruto debía volver solo pero en cuánto vio la reacción de la Hokage sus casi nulas intenciones de cooperación estuvieron a punto de morir. Por una parte estaba convencido de no atacar a la aldea, pese a las reservas que aún sentía pero era muy diferente la insinuación que le había hecho Naruto sobre apoyarlos en el tema de la guerra.

Aunque su postura sobre crear su propio bando al lado del rubio sonaba descabellada, estaba convencido que sus habilidades ya habían sobrepasado las de Madara y que el entrenamiento que tenían planeado los convertiría en un dúo invencible. Pero era obvio que no podría librarse de los lazos con la aldea, al menos no mientras Naruto estuviera aferrado a ello.

Claro que usar la banda de la Alianza era un tema totalmente fuera de discusión.

– ¿Ese es el trato? –preguntó luego de tomarse un largo momento mirando las expresiones de ambos.

– No. El trato es que ambos apoyen a la Alianza como una rama anónima del anbu –finalmente Tsunade retomó su lugar como líder, haciendo muestra de sus dotes diplomáticos, olvidando por un momento la aversión que sentía por el miembro más joven de los Uchiha– escuché que puedes liberar a los ninjas controlados por el Edo Tensei.

– En realidad los asesino –dijo cortante recordando el incidente con el ninja espía. Tsunade apretó los labios antes de dejar escapar un suspiro.

– Supongo que es una solución, considerando que con esa técnica es imposible matarlos o detenerlos sin el uso de un sello.

– ¿Qué obtendré si los ayudo?

Si Tsunade hubiera mantenido la cabeza fría habría reconocido la disposición de Sasuke en esa sencilla pregunta pero pudo más la sangre hirviendo en su interior que solo le permitía pensar en múltiples formas de lastimar al Uchiha. Para su suerte, Kakashi se había aferrado tanto a estar presente en esa reunión, que ahora podía ser él quien mantuviera las negociaciones. Resultaba increíble lo mucho que Naruto le importaba a la Hokage, al grado de hacerle perder la cordura con esa relativa facilidad. Aunque tampoco podía culparla, para él mismo aún existía una pregunta cuya respuesta estaba convencido de saber, pero que no creería por completa hasta escucharla del mismo Naruto. Y si pudiera confirmarlo por el mismo Sasuke, cambiaría prácticamente el destino de ambos.

– Me parece que recibiste tu pago por adelantado, ¿no lo crees? –sonrió en un gesto que cubrió todo su rostro, aunque solo pudo reflejarse en sus ojos.

Tsunade volvió su atención hacia el jounin imaginando que hablaba sobre el kyubi pero Sasuke tuvo la oportunidad de ver la verdadera respuesta reflejada en sus ojos. Observó a Kakashi mientras acercaba una mano a su rostro volviendo a cubrir el ojo donde lucía el sharingan.

– Naruto nunca lo diría –continuo disipando las dudas de Sasuke sobre su mensaje en clave. Realmente estaba hablando de lo mismo que él pensaba– pero es la única respuesta. Lo suficiente para ambos.

– No necesito de un trato para confirmarlo –dijo finalmente, acomodando su capucha de nuevo– me quedaré con lo que me pertenece.

Sin decir más giró adentrándose en la oscuridad por la que seguramente llegó pero la voz de Tsunade lo detuvo cubriéndolo parcialmente por la luz del sol.

– ¡¿Dónde esta Naruto?! –gritó avanzando un par de pasos sin que Kakashi pudiera evitarlo– ¿dónde se suponen que se esconden? Si realmente podemos confiar en ti, entonces debe haber un modo para comunicarnos –Sasuke giró su cuerpo apenas lo suficiente para mirarla.

– Aunque te lo dijera, es imposible que puedan acercarse. Es el último lugar donde buscarían –entonces desapareció en una nube de humo evitando alguna otra pregunta absurda.

– Hay que reconocer que forman un buen equipo –comentó Kakashi claramente más relajado que la Hokage mirando los últimos vestigios de humo– parecen estar de acuerdo en todo lo que hacen y dicen –se giró a mirar a la rubia y entonces se arrepintió de sus propias palabras. Estaba arriesgándose a recibir toda la furia de la que había salvado a Sasuke, podía verlo en los ojos que lo miraban con demasiado rencor– al menos obtuvimos lo que necesitábamos –sonrió tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

– En cuanto esta guerra termine, no descansaré hasta verlo en la celda más oscura y escondida del mundo –siseo girando para regresar a la aldea.

Kakashi mantuvo su expresión tranquila mientras la observó avanzar. Apesar de sus palabras, ya no había ese tono frío con el que hasta el día anterior se había referido a Sasuke. Al parecer ahora lo único que le molestaba era haber perdido a Naruto. Curiosamente los rumores sobre la actitud maternal que la Hokage tenía hacía Naruto eran más que ciertos e incluso serían muy útiles para salvar la relación que ahora mantenía unidos a dos de los ninjas más destacables de la aldea. Quizá sería un buen momento para molestar a Tsunade con el tema.

Pero antes de que pudiera llamar a la Hokage, los tres anbu que habían mantenido sus posiciones, vigilando desde lo alto de los árboles descendieron interrumpiendo el camino de la mujer.

– Hokage-sama, ¿es correcto dejarlo ir? –preguntó uno de ellos amortiguando su voz con la máscara característica de su equipo.

– Por ahora si. No creo que sea conveniente enfrentar al kyubi con el plan que teníamos.

– ¿El kyubi? –murmuró otro de los anbu compartiendo la duda de los dos restantes.

– ¿No lo vieron? –preguntó mirando a cada uno. Volvió su atención hacia Kakashi quien corroboró sus pensamientos con un simple asentimiento. Habían sido engañados por una burda ilusión.

Pero antes de que la furia de la Hokage alcanzara a Sasuke, a la distancia en que estuviera, y la carcajada que Kakashi trataba inútilmente de ocultar delatara lo divertida que encontraba su situación actual, el jounin prefirió enfocar la atención de la mujer en un tema que seguramente le haría olvidar todo.

– Hokage-sama –comenzó usando una formalidad rara en él que puso en alerta al equipo anbu. Todos ellos conocían la reputación del ex-miembro, y sabían que estaban a punto de enfrentar una situación delicada. La rubia le dirigió una mirada fulminante– me parece que Sasuke solo estaba protegiendo a su pareja.

Así de simple. No le importó el posible infarto que sufriría su líder recibiendo una noticia que ni siquiera imaginó, ni las respuestas mudas del resto. Para Kakashi toda esa situación estaba resultando hilarante, pese al problema constante que representaba la guerra, de nada servirían sus esfuerzos sino podían estar unidos. Y que mejor forma que borrar toda intención asesina de Tsunade con un golpe tan absurdo.

– ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –siseo remarcando cada palabra sin apenas mover los labios.

– ¿No es obvio? Si Sasuke renunció a todo lo que era importante para él, es solo porque apareció algo aún más importante. Y si ese algo es alguien que ahora vive con él –continuo sonriendo abiertamente. Sabía que no era necesario, Tsunade rellenaría los huecos en esa historia sin problema, pero aprovecharía su perdida momentánea del habla– entonces explicaría el comportamiento de Naruto. Y cada palabra que ha dicho, pero sobre todo cada una de las que se ha negado a decir.

Era increíble que siendo Tsunade tan perspicaz no hubiera podido ver una realidad tan obvia, pero cuando Kakashi detuvo sus palabras, la expresión de la mujer se suavizó comprendiendo y peor aún, aceptando que tendría que ceder. Porque independiente de toda la ayuda que les supondría la presencia de Sasuke o lo necesario que era mantener al kyubi dentro de la protección de Konoha. Lo único que la había mantenido tan molesta los últimos días fue imaginar un futuro terrible para Naruto si se empeñaba en ayudar a un amigo que volvería a traicionarlo. Pero si lo que Kakashi había dicho y más aún, si lo que ella misma, inconscientemente, había visto era verdad, ya no podía lastimar a Sasuke. Podría odiarlo abiertamente tanto como quisiera pero por el bien de Naruto se vería obligada a cuidar del Uchiha.

Ignorando las voces de los anbu que empezaron a llamarla mientras retomaba su camino hacia la aldea, dejo que sus pensamientos evocaran el recuerdo de Dan. E imaginó que las palabras hirientes de Sasuke solo habían sido una máscara, una forma cruel de mantenerlos a todos lejos. Pero al igual que Naruto negó su ubicación para proteger a Sasuke, el Uchiha se había negado a dar mayor información sobre ambos… ¿para proteger a Naruto? Era cierto que eso respondía la incógnita sobre el repentino cambio en Sasuke pero ¿cómo había sido posible? ¿Cómo ocurrió un cambio tan grande de enemigos a algo más que amigos?

_El genjutsu_.

¿Una ilusión creada accidentalmente había logrado ese milagro? Entonces, ¿quién era el responsable de esa acción?

De pronto sintió una curiosidad aún mayor por tal genjutsu, pero la única pista que tenía situaba a Itachi como el autor. ¿El mismo que había intentado matar a Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo más por ayudarlo?

Detuvo sus pasos en un punto donde pudo mirar toda la aldea, girando su atención hacia las grandes extensiones de bosque que rodeaban Konoha, imaginando el lugar donde podrían estar escondidos. La culpa comenzó a surgir dentro de si cuando comprendió lo mucho que había forzado a Naruto. Obligándolo a decidir entre su lealtad a la aldea y la persona más importante para él.

Aún odiaba a Sasuke y tal vez lo odiaría para siempre porque ahora la había atacado de un modo en que no podía defenderse. Y al mismo tiempo le había arrebatado a una de las pocas personas que había cambiado su vida.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Naruto miraba la olla de arroz con una expresión firme y casi atemorizante, manteniendo una distancia bastante corta entre su rostro y el recipiente. Observaba el proceso de ebullición con una mano sobre la perilla de la estufa y la otra enfundada en un enorme guante de tela sobre la tapa de cristal. A su alrededor la cocina era un completo desastre, muy al contrario del orden y la limpieza en la que Sasuke se solía desenvolver, ahora el piso lucía lleno de envolturas y manchas de agua que se habían secado de forma irregular. La mesa central y algunos de los espacios disponibles a los lados de la estufa estaban llenos de trastos y utensilios varios. Arroz seco y verduras que llevaban tiempo de haberse secado, pero nada de eso parecía molestar la actual actividad del rubio.

Ese era su tercer intento preparando arroz. Según Sasuke, el alimento más básico por el que podía empezar y que era imposible que arruinara. Pero era obvio que tuvo que retractarse de sus propias palabras, luego del primer fallo que dejo la cocina con un nada sutil color cenizo en las paredes; y del segundo error que tuvieron que comer apesar de la extraña textura que tenía. Sasuke había demostrado una paciencia tal que Naruto tuvo que morderse la lengua más de una vez para no burlarse de ello, pero era tan extraño que no podía evitarlo. Aún así, Sasuke le explicó el procedimiento una y otra vez, y mientras supervisaba sus acciones continuaba dándole indicaciones pero él era demasiado impaciente para tolerar el lento proceso de cocción.

Al final sucedió lo inevitable y Sasuke perdió la paciencia. Luego de gritos y quejas de uno al otro, terminó por decirle que sería mejor empezar por platillos fríos. Y eso se suponía que haría esa mañana, pero apenas terminó de lavar las verduras necesarias, las dejo de lado para hacer un intento más. Aprovechando la ausencia de Sasuke esperaba darle una sorpresa cuando regresara, y solo eso evitaría que le gritara de nuevo por atentar contra la casa.

Los primeros minutos fueron los más caóticos y los que dejaron la cocina en su estado actual pero mientras observaba el cambio de color en el arroz a través de la tapa de la vaporera supo que iba por buen camino.

Empezó a refunfuñar mientras el arroz desprendía un nuevo hervor y muy lentamente giró la perilla como si esperara que alguien le gritara cuando debía hacerlo. Dio un leve respingo cuando un pequeño trozo de arroz saltó en el interior del trasto e involuntariamente giró toda la perilla.

Estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de resignación cuando sintió una curiosa sacudida a su alrededor. Miró hacia el techo y recordó que se trataba de la barrera. Según la explicación de Sasuke, cada vez que alguien quisiera entrar al barrio Uchiha desde cualquier punto de la amplia propiedad, sería capaz de sentir ese golpe como si estuvieran atacando su propio chakra pero justo en ese momento pudo sentir el golpe y una fuerza externa que se fusionaba con la barrera para volver a tomar su forma.

Salió de la cocina solo para confirmarlo pero estaba casi seguro que esa sensación debía surgir cuando alguien conseguía pasar la barrera. Y según lo que sabía solo él y Sasuke podían hacerlo. Llegó a la puerta principal pero se detuvo antes de dejar el entarimado conteniendo el impulso de ponerse los zapatos y salir al encuentro del moreno.

Por un momento se detuvo a pensar en lo que habría sucedido con aquella reunión de la que deliberadamente fue excluido.

Parte de su idea de preparar el arroz había sido distraerse para no imaginar posibles complicaciones. Cuando Sasuke se negó a que lo acompañara se molestó, pero cuando le dijo que no utilizaría un kage bunshin se preocupó. Y aunque sabía que Tsunade no sería capaz de prepararle una trampa o iniciar una pelea, paso gran parte de la noche imaginando lo contrario. Reconociendo lo molesta que la Hokage estaba con ambos.

Antes de que sus pensamientos continuaran en la línea que le había quitado el sueño, la puerta principal se abrió sobresaltándolo cuando Sasuke apareció. Se miraron un largo momento hasta que el moreno se quitó la capucha notando que aún la traía puesta.

– ¿Qué es ese olor? –preguntó dando la espalda al rubio para sentarse en el entarimado y quitarse las sandalias. Naruto retrocedió un poco haciendo una mueca extraña– espero que la cocina siga en pie.

– Más o menos… –balbuceo llevándose una mano a la cabeza– si ves el lado positivo…

Pero cualquiera que fuera el lado positivo, Sasuke dejo de escucharlo. Movía sus manos con excesiva lentitud soltando un bufido que Naruto no escuchó ocupado en sus explicaciones sin sentido. Cuando terminó de acomodar los zapatos en el pequeño espacio junto a la puerta destinado para ello, aún permaneció en su sitio, cerró los ojos escuchando la voz de Naruto sin poner atención a sus palabras. Era increíble la facilidad con que su sola presencia podía tranquilizarlo. Pero justo en ese momento había una razón aún más poderosa que le impedía mirarlo. Esa razón tenía forma y de hecho, Naruto lo estaba usando.

– Oye, ¿me estás escuchando? –Naruto se hincó a su lado buscando su mirada.

– ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –preguntó encontrando más interesante la puerta que la insistente mirada azul.

– ¿Qué cosa? –dijo inocente sentándose con las piernas en cruz.

Finalmente Sasuke se volvió hacia él y efectivamente se arrepintió de hacerlo. Naruto mantenía su expresión desconcertada dándole un efecto más a su atuendo. Dudaba mucho que el delantal que traía puesto fuera suyo, así que debía haberlo encontrado en algún lugar de la casa y aunque en realidad era un pedazo de tela blanco con mínimos detalles entre azul y naranja, era el hecho de que debajo de él traía puesto un pantalón corto, dejando sus piernas expuestas lo que había desatado su incomodidad. Había algo extraño en su apariencia, algo casi… erótico. Y no tenía intenciones de dejar avanzar esa idea, no quería dejarse llevar por semejante impulso pero Naruto no lo estaba ayudando, acercándose a él con esa mirada confusa.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Hazme un favor, y quitátelo –pidió sin dar más detalles evitando mirarlo.

– Ah, esto –finalmente comprendió, tomando la prenda por un extremo a la altura del pecho– lo encontré en… –detuvo sus palabras imaginando que debía ser algo importante para Sasuke y que quizá no querría que él lo usara. Frunció el ceño sintiéndose un poco molesto por tal rechazo– de acuerdo –se levantó llevando sus manos a la espalda buscando el nudo de la cintura– dame un segundo –murmuró al sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre si y sin poder encontrar la forma en que había atado las cintas.

– Eres un caso perdido –bufo poniéndose de pie, apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Naruto y lo hizo girar con un movimiento brusco mirando el desastroso nudo que había conseguido apretar aún más.

Naruto permaneció quieto sintiendo las manos de Sasuke muy cerca de su cuerpo resistiéndose a preguntar sobre su reunión con Tsunade. Al menos había regresado en una pieza y eso ya era un alivio y quizá su repentino mal humor se debía a ello, así que optó por mantenerse paciente. Ya habría tiempo para preguntar y aunque pareciera extraño, empezaba a acostumbrarse al moreno. Se suponía que sería un proceso difícil adaptarse a vivir juntos pero estaba resultando bastante natural. Aún tenían sus típicas peleas a las que probablemente nunca cambiarían, y que casi siempre estaban relacionadas con sus diferencias de opinión, pero hasta al momento no había surgido nada tan grave.

De pronto su cuerpo se sacudió involuntariamente al sentir las manos de Sasuke rodeándolo hasta cubrir su estómago. El moreno apoyó la frente sobre su hombro respirando contra la piel de su espalda. Se relajó un poco cubriendo con su mano la que tenía en su estómago, notando lo rápido que también se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto. Incluso había sido fácil compartir un futón y aunque su corazón se disparaba cada vez que estaban cerca, el calor que sentía del cuerpo de Sasuke siempre era agradable. La amenaza que había sentido del moreno hasta hacia un par de días, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro como parte del mal sueño que apenas recordaba.

– ¿Quieres comer algo? –preguntó luego de un largo rato en silencio.

– ¿Algo preparado por ti? –soltó con un ligero tono de burla.

– ¡No quedó tan mal! –se quejó alzando un poco la voz mientras se soltaba del agarre para encararlo– creo que esta vez si es comestible –añadió no muy convencido.

Sasuke soltó un bufido tomando su mano para obligarlo a caminar.

– Olvídalo. No tengo hambre –mantuvo su mano aferrada internándose en los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación.

– Puedo caminar –murmuró frunciendo el ceño mientras Sasuke abría la puerta de golpe empujándolo en el interior. Sin soltarlo se dejó caer junto a la puerta instándolo a seguirlo– estás más raro que de costumbre.

– Necesitamos hablar –dijo finalmente recostándose en el suelo, se removió un poco de modo que pudo descansar la cabeza sobre las piernas de Naruto quien hizo el intento de alejarse pero su espalda golpeo contra la pared deteniendo sus intenciones.

– Y… ¿de qué vamos a hablar? –dijo mirándolo con evidente curiosidad, extrañado por su repentina actitud, casi infantil. Lo observó cerrar los ojos como si planeara dormir.

– De por qué no puedes quedarte callado más de cinco minutos –terció sin moverse.

– ¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Para eso estas fastidiándome tanto?! –chilló dejando caer una mano sobre su cabeza con la intención de empujarlo.

– Eso se siente bien –murmuró deteniendo sus movimientos.

– ¿Qué…?

– Tus manos en mi cabello –dijo subiendo los colores al rostro de Naruto quien se aferró un poco más a la pared frustrado por sentirse tan nervioso.

Por un momento se perdió en la expresión tranquila del moreno, embelesado por sus facciones y atento a su lento respirar. Miraba su pecho subir y bajar con la tranquilidad reflejándose en su rostro. Sus ojos aún cerrados y sus labios sin la acostumbrada mueca seria, aunque no sonreía era realmente atractivo. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta su mano se movía con suavidad entre los cabellos negros, alisándolos una y otra vez hasta que Sasuke abrió los ojos.

El moreno estuvo tentado a dormirse, por un momento creyó que en la tranquilidad del lugar lo conseguiría pero cuando sintió la mano de Naruto acariciando su cabello recordó la cercanía de la persona responsable de la calma que lo había invadido. Por un momento se olvidó de la estresante mañana que había tenido. Abrió los ojos lentamente esperando ver alguna mueca molesta en el rostro ajeno pero se quedó atrapado en los ojos azules que lo miraban con aquella nueva luz. Una expresión que había surgido en Naruto durante la última semana, y que realmente esperaba que solo fuera dirigida a él.

– En serio, tienes que quitártelo –dijo apartando bruscamente a Naruto del repentino momento en que ambos habían caído.

– Otra vez con eso –se quejó recuperando su expresión habitual pero sin dejar de mover su mano– ya sé que no es mío pero no es como si fuera a quemarlo o… espera, tal vez lo haría. ¡Pero no sería a propósito! –agregó rápidamente cuando sus pensamientos se escaparon.

– No es por eso –sonrió brevemente– es solo que… te ves diferente.

– ¿Cómo si fuera un chef? –alzó la barbilla adoptando el papel.

– Estaba pensando… en algo que yo podría quitarte –dijo bajando el tono de su voz de modo que Naruto pudiera entender sus palabras y si no fuera suficiente deslizó su mano por debajo del delantal colándose entre la ropa hasta rozar su piel. Automáticamente el rostro del rubio se tornó rosa mientras manoteaba para alejar la mano intrusa.

– ¡Eres un pervertido! –chilló levantando la prenda para sacarla por la cabeza en un movimiento bastante brusco– ¿como se supone que cocine sin uno de estos?

– Yo no lo necesito –terció orgulloso.

– También eres insoportable –murmuró incómodo dejando el delantal a un lado. Al presionar la tela contra el suelo sintió un bola arrugada dentro y recordó lo que había guardado en uno de los bolsillos– es cierto –sonrió olvidando su molestia– hay algo que quería mostrarte –revolvió el delantal hasta encontrar un pequeño trozo de papel, ya bastante arrugado que se tomó un minuto en alisar. Lo giró para mostrarlo pero entonces frunció el ceño notando que ambos lados del papel eran blancos. Desde su lugar Sasuke notó el mismo detalle y esperó una explicación que prácticamente se podía leer en el rostro de Naruto.

– ¿Naruto?

– No lo entiendo –dijo girando el papel una vez más– era una fotografía. O eso creo…

– ¿No te habrás confundido? ¿De dónde la sacaste?

– La encontré donde estaba el delantal. Pero desde que la vi me pareció un poco extraña por eso quería que la vieras. Era una fotografía nuestra. También estaban Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan pero… nuestras ropas eran diferentes –rememoró soltando el papel cuando Sasuke presionó un extremo. El moreno la miró solo para cerciorarse de lo que ya había visto– imagine que tendría algo que ver con el genjutsu.

– Se supone que olvidaríamos todo sobre ese asunto –dijo arrojando la inexistente imagen.

– Lo sé, solo me pareció extraño encontrarla… –infló las mejillas sintiéndose regañado– por cierto, Gaara me preguntó algo que no pude responderle. Y también me da curiosidad, pero ¿cómo salimos del genjutsu?

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas ahora?

– Porque se suponía que era imposible… –dijo recordando las palabras que ya había escuchado de Kakashi, Tsunade e incluso Gaara– y ya que fuiste el último, eres el único que lo sabe.

– ¿Sigues pensando que fue idea mía?

– No –respondió rápidamente disipando la repentina inseguridad de Sasuke quien observó su expresión confirmando que no le mentía– nunca lo pensé.

– Bien, porque no quiero que esa vieja llene tu cabeza de ideas extrañas.

– Baachan solo esta preocupada –defendió sin notar las preocupaciones del moreno– ¿y bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?

– Supongo que es normal que no lo recuerdes, pero tú eres el responsable –soltó sin darle importancia– o al menos en parte. El genjutsu se sostenía por tu chakra, eso ya lo sabías, cuando yo lo interrumpí… –desvío la mirada un segundo evitando recordar la forma brusca en que había hecho creer a Naruto de su propia muerte– creando otra ilusión dentro el genjutsu no pudo sostenerse. Pero fue una acción demasiado brusca, por eso terminamos un poco heridos. Y como ya te dije –añadió evitando que el rubio hablara– es innecesario hablar de este asunto.

Naruto cerró la boca recordando ese trato. Ambos habían prometido no volver a hablar sobre el genjutsu, en el remoto caso de que pudieran recordar algo. No era solo una idea paranoica de Sasuke, Naruto había llegado a la conclusión de que era lo mejor. Habían ocurrido muchas situaciones extrañas antes y después de la pelea que los atrapó en la ilusión y hablar de ello sería recordar las acciones de Sasuke que obviamente ya no importaban.

– Debemos enfocarnos en el entrenamiento –retomó llamando la atención del rubio– tu Hokage cree que vamos a ayudarla. Y cómo se supone que fue tu idea, te harás cargo solo.

– ¡¿Y cómo voy a hacerlo si me quitaste el control del kyubi?!

– Esa tampoco fue mi idea pero seguro que puedes solucionarlo.

– Eres un bastardo… ¡es tu pariente el que esta iniciando este conflicto! ¡Deberías asumir tu responsabilidad!

– Me basta con proteger este lugar.

– Creí que habías aceptado ayudar.

Sasuke lo observó claramente divertido mientras Naruto no podía evitar tomarse en serio sus palabras.

– Imagino que tendrás un plan –retó mirándolo con la expresión prepotente que Naruto odiaba tanto.

– P-Por supuesto que lo tengo –infló las mejillas evitando su mirada– no es mi culpa que el kyubi decidiera rendirse.

– ¿Volviste a verlo?

– No…

– ¿Desperdiciaste toda la mañana preparando algo que seguramente no podremos comer en lugar de persuadir al zorro?

– ¡Ya te dije que salió bien! Puedes ir a revisarlo, y en cuanto al kyubi, lo olvide. ¿Contento?

– Nunca dejarás de ser un dobe –terció levantándose para encarar al rubio– ¿así es como pretendes ayudar a tu querida aldea?

– ¡Ahh! ¡Eres tan molesto! –se contuvo de gritar mientras doblaba las piernas en forma de loto juntando las manos. Cerró los ojos e inició un proceso al que Sasuke ya se había acostumbrado.

El moreno esperó un poco hasta asegurarse que Naruto realmente lo estaba intentando y enseguida imitó su posición activando el sharingan-kyubi. Concentró su chakra para mantener bajo control el de Naruto y esperó. Una vez más mientras el rubio se sumergía en el lento camino que actualmente lo separaba del kyubi.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, Naruto se encontraba sumergido en el espacio oscuro y frío que pertenecía al kyubi. Los silenciosos pasillos seguían igual, la humedad delataba la existencia de agua y el latente estado de alerta que lo perseguía lo encamino a la celda donde debía estar preso el bijuu. Pero tal como lo había visto la última vez, la reja permanecía ligeramente abierta y el sello aún seguía en el suelo, justo donde lo había dejado.

Nada había cambiado, al igual que el zorro cuya enorme presencia estaba ausente en la intensa oscuridad de su prisión. Naruto se acercó de nuevo mirando con cuidado desde la entrada asegurándose que el bijuu aún estuviera dentro. Esperaba verlo pequeño e indefenso, inconsciente como en su último encuentro, pero al adentrarse un poco más pudo distinguir una pequeña esfera oscura que brillaba con ligeras manchas intermitentes de luz distinguiéndose del resto del lugar.

Un par de pasos más y pudo encontrar al kyubi, en su pequeña forma con sus colas extendidas. Despierto.

El primer impulso de Naruto fue salir corriendo para imponer la reja como espacio pero cuando comprendió que el kyubi seguía siendo, físicamente, indefenso se aferró al lugar desde donde lo observaba y para su sorpresa al kyubi no le interesaba su presencia. El pequeño zorro se mantenía concentrado en la esfera, que Naruto ya había visto a la distancia, apresada entre sus garras delanteras con una expresión desesperada en el rostro que por un momento el rubio considero tierna. Se mordió ligeramente el labio conteniéndose de reír. Por muy vulnerable que se viera el kyubi no se tomaría a bien que se burlara de él y como se suponía que estaba ahí por razones de paz, no podía arruinar la oportunidad.

Carraspeo un par de veces sin saber como empezar pero el kyubi se mantenía concentrado en su tarea. Naruto le concedió una mirada más atenta a la pequeña esfera oscura que parecía formada de chakra, aunque su brillo quizá se debía a la energía demoniaca que poseía el bijuu. Cuando los esfuerzos del zorro terminaron en una explosión apenas notoria bajó las patas derrotado al mismo tiempo que sus colas descendían.

– Me alegra ver… que estás bien –dijo Naruto, sintiéndose genuinamente culpable por el estado actual del que solía ser la mayor amenaza de Konoha. De nuevo sus propios pensamientos sobre el origen de los bijuu le recordaron la delicada situación que vivirían a partir de ese momento.

El kyubi giró su mirada lentamente en un gesto que siempre usaba para Naruto pero dada su nueva condición no se veía ni la mitad de amenazante. Aunque el rubio ya le había perdido el miedo hacia mucho tiempo, ahora inconscientemente su mirada reflejaba una ligera tristeza que el zorro interpretó como lastima.

– Eres tú –murmuró en un tono agudo, acorde a su apariencia. Naruto esbozó una ligera sonrisa, en parte por el sonido que acababa de escuchar de su antiguo enemigo– supongo que estarás feliz. Lograste lo que querías. Tú y ese maldito Uchiha.

– Si te refieres a Madara, estás equivocado. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde esta.

– Y tampoco me interesa. Ahora lárgate –se giró dándole la espalda.

Naruto lo observó mientras se acomodaba de nuevo, en una pose que adoptaría cualquier cachorro, recostado con las colas lisas en el suelo, negándose a mirarlo.

– Tú no necesitas dormir, ¿cierto? –dijo solo por continuar la conversación pero el kyubi ni siquiera abrió los ojos– ¿qué era lo que estabas haciendo? Esa esfera… –guardó silencio y esperó. Suspiró profundamente y se dejo caer sentándose sin dejar de mirarlo– kyubi… lo siento –murmuró en un hilo de voz que estaba seguro también sería ignorado.

Se suponía que debía odiar al monstruo por el que su vida había sido tan difícil. En los años que tuvo que convivir con él solo sirvieron para demostrarse lo mucho que se odiaban. Pero el genjutsu había sido un accidente tan grande que había afectado a más personas de las que debió. Sai estuvo a punto de morir, incluso su vida misma pendió de un hilo por un largo momento. Sasuke tuvo una gran oportunidad gracias a Itachi. Si Madara no estaba muerto al menos era seguro que estaba herido. Y finalmente el kyubi, había perdido todo lo que era. Pero una vez más, Naruto se encontró preguntándose si eso era lo mejor.

El kyubi había atacado Konoha y por su culpa había perdido a sus padres, o al menos esa era la historia con la que había crecido. Gracias a su padre, el Yondaime, supo que el kyubi había sido manipulado por Madara. Entonces, ¿cómo había sido la vida del kyubi antes de verse involucrado con ninjas?

Esa sencilla reflexión fue lo que le hizo sentir cierta simpatía por el zorro, para él también había sido difícil ser manipulado y discriminado a partes iguales por una razón de la que no era culpable. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de elegir, quería hacer lo correcto.

– Supongo que también es mi culpa que… te veas así –continuo hablando un poco más fuerte. Pudo ver una de las orejas del kyubi agitarse, en una clara muestra de que lo escuchaba– y si pudiera devolverte a tu forma original, lo haría. Pero no sé cómo.

– ¿Esperas que crea semejante mentira? –murmuró sin moverse ni mirarlo– desde que nos conocemos has intentado matarme.

– Igual que tú a mí –eso vasto para que el zorro lo mirara, apenas abriendo los ojos pero ya tenía su atención.

– Supongo que si –rió con su acostumbrada malicia pero un tanto diferente a como Naruto lo recordaba– te odio.

– Yo no te odio –sonrió divertido por haber conseguido que hablara– al menos, ya no.

– ¿Y a qué se debe tal cambio? –preguntó con ironía. Era obvio que no le creía.

– No lo sé. Supongo que han pasado muchas cosas… pero realmente quiero ayudarte.

– Dudo que puedas hacerlo –bufó volviendo a cerrar los ojos– y en caso de que lo lograrás, ¿sabes qué es lo que haría? Te mataría y después atacaría Konoha.

– Me gustaría que hubiera una forma de ayudarte y que no intentaras nada malo.

– Imposible.

– ¿No te gustaría ser libre? –de nuevo se ganó su atención– en un lugar como el Monte Myobokuzan. Gamakichi y los demás sapos viven muy bien ahí. Ningún ninja te molestaría…

– No quiero vivir entre sapos.

– Es solo una idea. Podrías elegir cualquier lugar.

Lentamente el kyubi dejo su cómodo lugar para encarar al rubio, en su pequeña forma no era más intimidante que un gato casero pero eso no pareció molestarle mientras se acercaba a Naruto. Su mirada fija en el azul del rubio quien no se inmutó.

– ¿Estás condicionándome? –siseo estirando sus colas en un abanico alrededor de su cuerpo.

– Estoy pidiendo tu ayuda.

Esa era una respuesta que el bijuu no se esperaba, dejando lucir su sorpresa en un gesto que desapareció en un parpadeo. Recuperó su postura amenazante mostrando un par de colmillos.

– Fuiste tú quien me eligió –continuo Naruto sin moverse de su lugar– quizá no era tu intención y solo trataste de escapar de Madara pero si estás aquí ahora fue porque lo decidiste.

La tensión en los dientes del zorro aumentó al sentirse descubierto. No recordaba nada desde que perdió el conocimiento hasta que despertó con esa forma infantil pero vagamente tenía la noción de haber escapado de Madara. Por un momento supo que podría ser libre pero al verse acorralado solo pudo pensar en Naruto como su única opción. Justo en ese momento se lamentaba de haberse equivocado pero le molestaba aún más la nueva actitud del rubio. Por años pudo mantenerse vivo dentro de Naruto sabiendo que podía odiarlo y teniendo como meta matarlo algún día pero no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado con amabilidad. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien lo vio como un ser y no como una bestia. No sabía cómo manejarlo y aunque su instinto le gritaba que lo traicionarían de nuevo, había algo realmente molesto en Naruto que le impedía atacarlo.

Tal vez su apariencia vulnerable lo hacía sentirse como tal. Quizá no fueran sus palabras sino una fuerza externa que lo obligaba a ceder. Alzó la mirada encontrando la reja detrás de Naruto.

– ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –siseo mirando la puerta abierta. Naruto siguió su mirada comprendiendo la pregunta. En teoría el sello no le permitía pasar y nunca debía ser retirado.

– Hay alguien más que puede controlar tu energía –sinceró sabiendo que necesitaba hacerlo si pretendía ganarse la confianza del kyubi– pero no fue algo que planeáramos, no pudimos controlarlo y no sé cómo revertirlo. Supongo que es la razón por la que perdiste tu… fuerza. Si aceptas trabajar con nosotros, encontraremos una forma de devolverte a la normalidad.

– ¿Quién es la otra persona?

– Sasuke… –respondió sabiendo que decirle su apellido destruiría sus intentos por ganar una tregua. Pero cuando vio la sonrisa afilada del zorro recordó que Sasuke ya había estado en ese lugar.

– Un Uchiha –remarcó con ironía– no es extraño que pueda controlar mi chakra. Ese clan posee los ojos malditos.

– Realmente fue un accidente…

– ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? Ya tienes todo lo que querías, incluso una oportunidad de matarme, ¿qué pretendes?

– Ayudarte. Lo que ocurrió dentro del genjutsu lastimó a muchas personas y… –se interrumpió dudando sobre contarle de su reciente opinión sobre los bijuu. Temía que de saberlo, el kyubi lo consideraría una burla.

– Un genjutsu… –murmuró el zorro volviendo a reír– eso es. ¿Supongo que fue idea de tu amigo?

– No. El responsable es Madara.

La mirada del kyubi se agudizó y su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más restándole parte de su expresión tierna mientras mostraba sus afiliados dientes.

– Madara.

– Necesito controlar tu chakra para enfrentarlo –dijo recuperando la atención del kyubi cuya mirada feroz no se desvaneció– y tu ayuda para devolverte a la normalidad. Si podemos lograrlo, serás libre.

– ¿Con la oportunidad de destruir Konoha?

– Espero que como un gesto de paz te olvides de ello –sonrió divertido, aunque por dentro empezaba a dudar que fuera un buen plan.

– Paz… si me dejas matar a Madara puedo considerar tus absurdos ideales de paz, mocoso.

Naruto volvió a hacer un esfuerzo por no reír sintiendo que estaba hablando con el viejo zorro que tanto había odiado, extendió la mano frente a él tomándolo por sorpresa.

– Entonces supongo que tenemos un trato. No matarás a nadie…

– Excepto a Madara –siseo el cachorro apoyando una pequeña pata sobre su mano.

Naruto sonrió imaginando que podía confiar en el kyubi, que en realidad no era tan malo como le habían hecho creer y que quizá solo vivía a la defensiva porque era el único modo que conocía. Él sabía bien lo que eso significa. Por eso no podía creer en las palabras de Sasuke quien le había sugerido no prometer nada al kyubi; su estrategia había sido convencerlo de que no tenía alternativa, y que solo ayudándolos podría salvarse. Al final el zorro permanecería en su encierro como siempre había sido.

Pero Naruto no podía aceptar esa idea, cuando existía la posibilidad de que el bijuu solo necesitara de una oportunidad.

El kyubi estaba convencido que nadie podría culparlo por traicionar al pequeño shinobi. Una vida llena de mentiras le había demostrado que así era como vivían los ninjas y mientras pudiera obtener lo que quería no veía el mal en jugar un poco.

Era imposible que pudiera confiar en esa sonrisa ingenua de Naruto.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** ^-^ jejje, ¡estoy de regreso! Con el penúltimo capítulo ;_; pero no quiero hablar demasiado de ello, snif, así que… Veamos, fue un capítulo tranquilo, algo así como transición para el final =) espero que puedan disculpar si no tiene demasiada acción, eso lo veremos en el próximo.

Y por si no quedo muy claro, en este capítulo las escenas no sucedieron "el mismo día" como en el resto del fic, aquí hay espacio de días entre una escena y otra. Otro capricho mío =P

Sobre el chakra que recién "descubrió" Naruto, es el mismo con el que lo conocemos ahora, en mitad de la guerra de Kishimoto. Para que no quede la duda.

La fotografía que Naruto creyó "ver" en realidad no existió, fue algo así como un recuerdo-reflejo del genjutsu.

Y finalmente, sobre el delantal… . jajajja, me declaro culpable. No puedo decir más XD ¿puedo decir que fue algo que "paso" y yo solo me deje llevar? XD jjajaajja, eso suena bastante mal. En fin, regalito sasunarutesco ^^'

Respondo review anónimo:

**Saya Uchiha:** Awww, lo sé, pobre Sai ._. Aún me siento mal por él, que vaya que dio batalla. Y para que Naruto se quedará con Sasuke que no termina de expresarse bien XD jajjajaja, no sé puede evitar el amor-odio con este niño ¬_¬ Aún a estas alturas hago todo lo posible por no separarme del todo del manga, que bueno que se nota, gracias . Creo que ni Sasuke ni Tsunade olvidaran sus razones personales jejeejje. Me agrada eso de Kyu-chan, va muy bien con la imagen que forme de él en este capítulo, ¿un gato? O.o yo quiero uno así XD jejjee, gracias por el review. ¡Besos!

Hasta aquí el capítulo 25, espero que les haya gustado, y ya que el próximo es el esperado final ;_; es un buen momento para cualquier duda extra, como ¿Sasuke renunciará a revivir a su clan? O cosas traumantes como esa XD jajjajaj. Pero en serio, gracias por sus comentarios, espero más para que mi inspiración se infle =D

¡Besos!

Yui-chan


	26. Un reloj sin tiempo

**- . - . -**

**Capítulo 26**

**Un reloj sin tiempo**

**. - . - .**

Naruto mantenía su mirada fija en la pequeña forma de energía frente a si. El sudor resbalaba por su rostro demostrando el esfuerzo que ejercía sobre aquella figura irregular que, pese a estar formada con una mezcla de su chakra y el del kyubi no la sostenía con sus manos. Al menos no en una forma física, un par de garras surgían de su espalda creadas en base al chakra natural del bijuu, con la típica forma acuosa y el color naranja que tanto él como Sasuke conocían bien.

En los últimos días había aprendido de un modo bastante exigente por parte del Uchiha, a controlar el chakra que el kyubi voluntariamente le estaba ofreciendo. Manteniéndolo bajo control con su propia energía y teniendo de apoyo el sello que Sasuke conservaba en sus ojos. Con la amenaza inminente de Madara cuyo paradero aún era desconocido, Naruto había prometido a Tsunade que le ayudaría durante la pelea y de algún modo también había comprometido a Sasuke aunque éste aún no lo aceptara. Gracias a esa presión se vio obligado a continuar el entrenamiento bajo la estricta mirada de Sasuke, a quien no quería atribuirle sus logros. Pero había progresado bastante, logrando un control considerablemente bueno de las grandes cantidades de chakra que aumentaban tanto sus capacidades que incluso mejoraban sus sentidos. Lo más difícil fue acostumbrarse a escuchar y sentir el chakra de personas a kilómetros de distancia pero le emocionó tanto poder reproducir sus técnicas con ese nuevo nivel de energía que prácticamente se olvido de las incomodidades.

Para Sasuke había sido un tema muy diferente, controlar la energía que portaba gracias al kyubi le resultó relativamente sencillo. Siendo capaz de reproducir sus técnicas con resultados increíblemente mayores a los que estaba acostumbrado. Aunque no podía quitarse la duda de que quizá, estuviera relacionado con los ojos que había recibido de Itachi. Por el simple hecho de ser un Uchiha ya tenía un nivel diferente de chakra y técnicas; y aunque nunca se lo diría a Naruto le resultaba un poco inquietante usar el chakra del kyubi. Se sentía un tanto amenazado ante la posibilidad de quedar atrapado por el bijuu.

Ese era un problema con el que Naruto había lidiado toda su vida, así que para él era más sencillo controlarlo y también era posible que sus continuas charlas con el kyubi le ayudaran a relacionarse mejor con él. A diferencia de Sasuke, quien a ojos del zorro seguía siendo un enemigo y que ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar. Así que la relación entre el kyubi y Sasuke era una rivalidad continua donde Naruto intentaba ser el mediador.

Lo que Naruto no sabía era que el kyubi ya se había hecho una idea muy cercana de la relación que su jinchuriki tenía con el Uchiha, y parte de sus problemas venían de ese hecho, mismo que Sasuke conocía.

Lentamente Naruto bajo la bijuudama que intentaba formar sintiéndose repentinamente débil. Aquello le extraño, ya que estaba acostumbrado al entrenamiento y las grandes cantidades de chakra no suponían un problema, el sentirse tan cansado tras apenas unos minutos de haber iniciado lo obligó a disminuir lentamente la energía entre sus garras. Basto un segundo de perder la concentración para que esas garras se desvanecieran en una pequeña explosión que lo sacudió haciéndole perder la esfera. Dejo escapar un suspiro frustrado llevándose una mano a la frente para secarse el sudor.

– Te dije que no hicieras eso –terció Sasuke mirándolo de reojo. Frente a él tenía un par de agujas formadas con chakra que se sostenían verticales al piso, controladas por su chidori. Las deshizo con un movimiento de su mano al ver la agitación del rubio– ¿estás bien?

– No sé que ocurrió –dijo mirando sus manos– ayer casi lo consigo pero hoy ni siquiera pude formar la base.

– Pero lo hiciste, no esperaba que lo lograrás –comentó sin inmutarse. Naruto le dirigió una mirada confusa, parecía que no estaban hablando de lo mismo. Al notarlo, Sasuke señaló hacia sus propios ojos cambiando la atención del rubio hacia ellos. Frunció el ceño sin comprender pero cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar dio un pequeño salto en su lugar.

– ¡No tienes el sharingan-kyubi! –gritó señalándolo. Sasuke simplemente asintió volviendo a su propio ejercicio, formó el chidori en su mano derecha separándolo en pequeñas agujas que se extendieron entre sus dedos– pero, eso significa que… ¡¿lo hice solo?! ¡¿Pude controlar su chakra?! –chilló dando un par de saltos más.

– Eso parece.

– Pero, ¿en qué momento? Tenías el sharingan cuando comenzamos…

– Desde que entraste en el modo kyubi –respondió con la misma calma separando las agujas de sus dedos para volver a formar las pequeñas lanzas– no parece muy útil que necesitemos uno del otro para algo tan simple. Si piensas pelear vas a necesitar el control total del zorro.

– Pero, se supone que estaremos juntos.

– No recuerdo haber dicho eso.

– Aún sigues con lo mismo –bufó dejándose caer contra el suelo estirando brazos y piernas.

Miró el cielo claro y con cientos de nubes atravesando el azul con toda la calma que un momento como ese podía permitir. Su siguiente reunión con Tsunade decidiría las acciones a seguir y aún no conseguía el modo de convencer a Sasuke de ayudarlo. Incluso había rechazado su propuesta de vestirse como anbu, así nadie conocería sus identidades. Pero al parecer Sasuke consideraba ayuda el simple hecho de seguir su entrenamiento. Giró un poco su rostro mirando las agujas con las que el moreno parecía tan entretenido. Por un momento le recordó la técnica de Haku, aunque esta contaba con el añadido extra del chidori.

– ¿Qué pasa si toco una? –murmuró acercando su mano a la atrayente luz que representaba la técnica de Sasuke.

El moreno se giró a mirarlo notando su genuino interés. Sonrió de lado esperando que Naruto lo comprobara por si mismo, pero enseguida reconsideró la idea con más seriedad. En teoría, ambos tenían el chakra del kyubi en su interior, como si fueran una sola persona. ¿Podían lastimarse mutuamente con esa energía? Tendría cierta lógica que al enfrentarse se formara cierto rechazo, incluso podría inhibirse cualquier ataque. Tal vez…

– Podríamos intentarlo –dijo de pronto deshaciendo su técnica por segunda vez.

Naruto arqueo una ceja mirándolo sin comprender con la mano extendida donde habían estado las agujas.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

El cuarto Raikage escuchó pacientemente la historia de Tsunade, en una actitud muy extraña en el hombre cuya impulsividad se reflejaba en los objetos que destrozaba a su paso. Pero cuando la Hokage le pidió que se reunieran antes de que los demás Kages llegaran, supo que el tema a discutir sería importante y obviamente de su interés. Así que escuchó con el constante movimiento de sus dedos golpeando la mesa como único sonido, algo que delataba su impaciencia. Cuando finalmente Tsunade terminó, el Raikage permaneció en silencio mirando algún punto lejos de la mujer. Sino la conociera pensaría que aquella era una excusa bastante patética para retirarse de la Alianza, pero sabía que aunque Tsunade tenía muchos defectos, ninguno de ellos estaba relacionado con la cobardía.

Bufó mostrando su inconformidad mientras apoyaba el rostro contra su puño sobre la mesa. Ni siquiera tenía que decirlo para confirmar sus dudas sobre la ausencia de Madara. No comprendía qué era aquella técnica de la que Tsunade apenas había hablado insinuando que había servido para desaparecer al ninja más fuerte de la historia. Y sino estaba muerto, al menos ella creía que estaba herido. Eso era sencillamente imposible. Si el propósito de la Alianza era enfrentar al Uchiha con todo lo que el mundo ninja podía ofrecer, era porque no existía técnica individual que pudiera enfrentarlo, por no hablar de vencerlo. Y ahora Tsunade le contaba una absurda historia sobre los logros del ninja, a su parecer, menos eficaz: Naruto Uzumaki. Uno de los dos únicos jinchurikis que de hecho ya debería estar en camino de resguardarse, al lado de Killer Bee. Pero incluso ahora debían cambiar esa táctica, puesto que el Uzumaki se rehusaba a tal encierro.

La paciencia del Raikage estaba sufriendo una dura prueba mientras se contenía para no gritarle a la Hokage por su falta de autoridad y la debilidad que mostraba hacia el Uzumaki. Lo único que no cuadraba era la activación del Edo Tensei.

– Esto es absurdo –dijo sin poder contenerse más– la única razón por la que Madara esta fuera de nuestro alcance es porque se esta preparando para la guerra que él mismo inicio –sentenció lo obvio– y nosotros ya deberíamos estar listos. Pediste esta reunión de emergencia pero me parece una completa perdida de tiempo. Tu jinchuriki ya debería estar bajo resguardo y no puedo creer que te haya convencido con esta idea sobre… un genjutsu que puede derrotar a Madara. ¡Es un Uchiha!

Tsunade apretó los labios sabiendo que no podría decir nada ante cualquier argumento que el Raikage aportara, así que debería ser cuidadosa con sus palabras. La intención de hablar con él antes que con el resto de la Alianza era por los intereses que ambos tenían hacia sus jinchurikis y porque sería el único que de negarse pondría en gran peligro la seguridad de las aldeas. Aún tenía la esperanza de conseguir una oportunidad para Naruto y aunque no le agradara del todo, también para Sasuke. Aunque no tenía intención de mencionar su nombre. También le hubiera gustado presentarse con Naruto como prueba de la historia que incluso a ella le era un poco difícil de aceptar, pero como no tenía idea de dónde se escondía tampoco encontró el modo de comunicarse con él. Tomó aire muy lentamente antes de responder a las quejas del Raikage.

– Sé que no suena razonable –admitió relajando sus manos a riesgo de comenzar a destrozar objetos muy al estilo del hombre frente a si– pero lo cierto es que esta información nos puede ser útil para saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

– Edo Tensei –murmuró recibiendo el asentimiento de la rubia– si Madara realmente estuviera desaparecido no conozco a ningún otro shinobi que pudiera hacerse cargo de esa técnica.

– El antiguo asistente de Orochimaru podría. Según nuestras investigaciones, Kabuto podría ser el responsable. Si él esta ayudando a Madara, podría darle oportunidad de recuperarse…

– Asumiendo que este herido –interrumpió ganándose una mirada molesta de la Hokage.

– Lo esta. Desconozco los detalles del genjutsu pero cuatro de mis ninjas fueron atrapados por él, dos aún se recuperan y uno de ellos estuvo al borde de la muerte. Lo único que tengo seguro es que Itachi estuvo relacionado. Con todo eso dudo que Madara hubiera salido ileso, si realmente estuviera en condiciones de pelear ninguno de los ninjas de Konoha habría sobrevivido.

Ese era un argumento que el Raikage no podía rechazar. Quizá existiera la remota posibilidad de que Madara estuviera herido, pero no podía imaginarlo en tan mal estado como para no presentar la batalla que esperaban.

– Aunque eso fuera cierto –cedió frotando su sien– no hay motivo para permitir que Naruto Uzumaki haga su voluntad –cuando vio la expresión de Tsunade bajó su mano lentamente formando un puño. No debía gritarle, pero esa falta de autoridad era lo que permitía al chico decidir sobre ella. Era el tipo de detalle que él no le permitía a Killer Bee. Pero por alguna razón su propia mente lo traicionó recordándole el incidente entre Sasuke y Bee, donde este último aprovecho una pelea para escapar de su vigilancia. Dejo caer su puño contra la mesa haciendo que ésta se tambaleara un poco bajo los brazos de Tsunade– dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda para que aprendiera a controlar al kyubi. Para eso debe reunirse con Killer Bee, es el único modo…

– Eso… ya no es necesario –fue su turno de interrumpir, nerviosa porque se acercaban al tema que no quería discutir.

– ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó luego de salir de su impresión inicial ante semejante revelación.

– No he tenido oportunidad de comprobarlo pero sé que Naruto ya no tiene problemas con el kyubi. De algún modo, puede controlarlo –ahora solo esperaba que ese argumento fuera suficiente para evadir el asunto.

– ¿No lo has visto? –apretó los dientes afilando su mirada– ¿Qué acaso no viven en la misma aldea? Porque se supone que lo estás vigilando, ¿cierto? ¡¿Qué clase de razón es esta?!

– Ha habido ciertos cambios en su seguridad –continuo resistiendo el tono del Raikage que empezaba a molestarla– y con ello ha llevado un entrenamiento con muy buenos resultados. Así que la ayuda de Killer Bee ya no es necesaria, tal vez deberíamos reconsiderar incluirlos en la pelea.

– ¡Me rehúso! –esta vez el golpe contra la mesa fue inminente y un par de patas estuvieron a punto de ceder por el impacto– ¡sé por el Kazekage el tipo de persona que es Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Es igual a Killer Bee, si se presentan a la batalla solo lograran que los capturen! ¡Esto ya lo habíamos discutido! ¡¿Que tan poca autoridad tienes como Hokage, que ese niño se impone a tus decisiones?!

– ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi lugar como Hokage! –gritó poniéndose pie, agotando la escasa paciencia con la que se había armado– ¡Naruto esta preparado y yo no tengo razones para impedirle que luche por las personas que ama!

– ¿Y esperas que crea que en un par de días logro el control del kyubi? –se levantó dejando la temblorosa mesa entre ambos, imponiéndose con su altura– ¡¿En días?! ¡Cuando a Killer Bee le tomó meses!

– Hasta hace un par de días tú no querías decirme el secreto para que un jinchuriki controlara a un bijuu –dijo con más calma permitiéndose sonreír con arrogancia– piensa en esta nueva situación como algo similar. Naruto consiguió controlar al kyubi, y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber –casi creyó escuchar el chirriar de los dientes del Raikage cuando no pudo refutarle.

– Eso no me basta para aceptarlo. Y tampoco garantiza que su intervención y la de Killer Bee afecten el desenlace de esta batalla. No tienes argumentos válidos, Hokage.

La intensidad de sus miradas bastaba para que no fuera necesario ningún ataque físico. Ninguno cedía mientras la furia cruzaba de uno al otro tratando de imponer sus respectivas lógicas. Pero el débil flujo de energía que comenzó a escaparse al control del Raikage le sugirió a Tsunade que se estaba acercando a terreno peligroso. No esperaba tener que enfrentarse a sus habilidades destructivas y por un momento dudo si su decisión de hablar a solas había sido correcta.

El Raikage apretaba fuertemente sus puños tratando sin éxito de controlarse, pero cuando sus pensamientos sobre la falta de capacidad en la Hokage llegaron a un punto donde parecían ilógicos empezó a considerar que había algo más que la mujer no estaba diciendo. Había algo extraño en el hecho de que mantuviera tan aislado al jinchuriki del kyubi. Daba la impresión de que el chico Uzumaki estuviera desaparecido pero también podía estarlo ocultando por otra razón. Entonces imagino que si Konoha cometiera un error muy grande en la preparación para la guerra… la Hokage asumiría la responsabilidad e incluso podría intentar ocultarlo.

Aquello empezó a tener sentido cuando recordó lo que Darui le había dicho esa mañana sobre cierto ninja renegado.

– Supongo que puedes explicar por qué fue retirada la orden de captura de Sasuke Uchiha.

Tsunade acentúo un poco más la expresión molesta de su rostro solo para no mostrarse sorprendida, pero supo que era demasiado tarde. No había vuelta atrás desde ese punto y lo único que ahora temía era perder su lugar como parte de la Alianza. Fue su turno de rechinar los dientes maldiciendo internamente a Sasuke. Si por culpa de ese maldito acababa sacrificando a la aldea no descansaría hasta arrebatarle a Naruto sin importar lo mucho que eso lastimara al Uzumaki. Aunque siendo realistas ninguna acción que tomara repararía el daño que estaba a punto de surgir. Sostuvo la mirada del Raikage sabiendo que podía ignorar su pregunta y dejarlo solo con su furia pero una vez más el rostro de Dan apareció en sus pensamientos instándola a hacer lo correcto.

– No tiene caso preocuparnos por eso ahora –dijo finalmente, toda su furia desapareciendo con un golpe frío. Al verla, el Raikage aminoró un poco su propio humor.

– Supongo que tienes razón, él aparecerá del lado de Madara y cualquier ninja lo matará.

– Eso no… –se mordió ligeramente el labio. La oportuna malinterpretación del ninja le estaba dando la oportunidad de zafarse del asunto, pero eso no era lo que le había prometido a Naruto– Sasuke no nos enfrentara.

– ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

– Él… ha vuelto a Konoha –aunque no era precisamente la verdad, era una mejor excusa que aceptar el nulo control que tenía sobre la vida del Uchiha– ahora es responsabilidad de la aldea.

– Es un asesino.

– Y veré que reciba el trato que merece.

La frase había surgido de sus labios casi como un impulso pero se mantuvo firme en cada palabra esperando convencer al Raikage, quizá no fuera la verdad completa pero que Sasuke recibiría un castigo por sus acciones era algo que ya se encontraba fuera de su control. Y aún así, la vida del Uchiha justo en ese momento no podía siquiera acercarse a la definición de estable, por no hablar de algo bueno o feliz.

El Raikage dejo escapar un pesado suspiro mientras ocupaba su lugar de nuevo cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos en actitud pensativa. Tsunade esperó un poco pero terminó por imitarlo, sin dejar de observarlo a la espera de un nuevo enfrentamiento verbal.

No mucho después la puerta se abrió y uno de los anbu que habían acompañado a Tsunade apareció sin decir nada pero dejando el camino libre para que el resto de los Kages entraran. Gaara fue el último pero los tres se detuvieron mientras la puerta se cerraba solo observando el silencioso intercambio entre el Raikage y la Hokage.

– Parece una reunión muy animada –dijo Mei acercándose sin miedo para ocupar un lugar al lado de Tsunade. Aunque su comentario parecía divertido la expresión de su rostro se mantuvo serena. Sin decir más Onoki y Gaara ocuparon los asientos restantes.

– ¿A qué se debe una reunión tan abrupta, Tsunade? –preguntó el Tsuchikage sin dejar de mirar el ceño fruncido del Raikage– tengo la impresión de que nos hemos perdido de algo importante.

– Yo espero que así que sea –retomó la Mizukage– no tenemos tiempo para continuar con este tipo de encuentros.

– Según la Hokage, lo tenemos –murmuró el Raikage sin poder contenerse.

Tsunade bufó fastidiada por enésima vez y miró a cada uno encontrando la comprensión en Gaara. Si ambos estaban al tanto de la nueva situación de Madara, y aunque no lo aceptara del todo, también el Raikage, era imposible mantenerlo en secreto del resto. Se llevó una mano a la sien frotando ligeramente antes de contar la historia una vez más.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Sasuke observó en silencio el proceso en que Naruto se sumergió con una curiosa habilidad que había conseguido en muy poco tiempo. Tal vez era su culpa por subestimar al ninja que había conocido como un revoltoso y falto de capacidad, pero Naruto lo había sorprendido en cada momento que llevaban entrenando juntos. Aunque al principio había sido difícil mantener su atención durante las explicaciones, pronto comprendió que siempre sería más fácil hablar con él en términos prácticos. Un intento más como ese lo estaba experimentado mientras observaba el cambio en el chakra del rubio. Una fuerza estable que poco a poco se volvió más intensa hasta que se hizo visible en la forma-kyubi que ya habían practicado varias veces. Justo ahora le había tomado menos tiempo internarse en ese nivel. Y aún seguía pareciéndole increíble la cantidad de chakra de que disponía Naruto.

Por un momento se encontró preguntándose quien tendría el nivel más fuerte. Era algo inconsciente, un mal hábito que tal vez debería remediar pero casi podía asegurar que Naruto albergaba sentimientos parecidos. La rivalidad con la que habían crecido quizá nunca desaparecía pero ahora ya no tenía ese matiz agresivo que los llevo a casi matarse.

Esperó tranquilamente hasta que Naruto logró estabilizar su energía, y finalmente abrió los ojos.

– Parece que Tsunade-baachan no esta en la aldea –comentó con una expresión un tanto cansada. A diferencia de la primera vez que intento entrar en ese estado, la barrera que Sasuke había preparado para el barrio Uchiha funcionaba como un escudo que le impedía sentir el golpe de energías a distancia. Haciendo la sensación un poco más cómoda y menos asfixiante pero aún no se acostumbraba a mantener el control por si mismo.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó Sasuke genuinamente preocupado.

– Creo… que estoy bien –frunció el ceño haciendo una especie de chequeo en su cuerpo– se siente pesado pero creo que ya puedo controlarlo mejor.

Sasuke lo observó un momento más asegurándose de que no le mentía. De pie en medio del patio, Naruto parecía brillar como una pequeña fogata. Sasuke lo había observado un par de metros alejado, sentado sobre una piedra pero cuando se convenció de que el rubio estaba bien se acercó a él. Aunque no fuera un ninja de tipo sensorial quizá fuera la gran cantidad de chakra que rodeaba a Naruto lo que le provocaba una extraña sensación de alerta. No podía ser a causa del kyubi porque ya estaba acostumbrado a él. A un par de pasos frente a Naruto se detuvo mirando la franja amarilla que coloreaba el cuerpo del rubio. Lentamente acercó su mano hacia él rozando la energía bajo la atenta mirada de ambos.

La primera teoría de Sasuke era que en cualquier momento sería repelido pero conforme acercó su mano sin experimentar ningún cambio considero la segunda teoría: fusión.

Naruto contuvo el aliento al ver la forma amarilla representativa del kyubi deslizarse por la mano de Sasuke muy lentamente cubriendo sus dedos con el mismo resplandor. Su primer impulso fue alejarse temeroso de lastimarlo pero Sasuke aferró su muñeca en un movimiento rápido que pareció detonar el efecto. En un par de segundos su cuerpo entero estuvo cubierto por el chakra del kyubi en estado natural. Ambos brillaban con la misma tonalidad.

– Eso… es… increíble –Naruto fue el primero en hablar observando el cambio, giró su mano apesar del agarre de Sasuke para unir sus dedos, sospechando que era el contacto lo que mantenía el control.

– ¿No te sientes débil? –preguntó buscando la mirada azul para cerciorarse.

– No, de hecho… no sé como explicarlo. Tal vez sea mi imaginación pero se siente más fuerte, es como si la cantidad de chakra hubiera aumentado.

Sasuke comprendió a que se refería pero solo porque estaba experimentando la sensación opuesta. Para él, algo estaba halando su fuerza como si intentara quitársela. Imaginó que tendría algo que ver con el kyubi y casi inconsciente activó el sharingan que rápidamente doblegó la voluntad del zorro. La batalla personal contra el bijuu que se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina. Al parecer el zorro había encontrado alguien más a quien fastidiar, lo que en parte era bueno, porque significaba que su tregua con Naruto había funcionado lo suficiente como para que dejara de molestarlo. Y para él no suponía un problema, incluso lo encontraba divertido. Confiaba en sus habilidades para nunca perder el control.

Notó la fuerza que Naruto estaba ejerciendo sobre su mano y lentamente soltó la propia.

– Creo que algo estamos haciendo bien –sonrió el rubio mirando sus manos que aunque ya no estaban unidas mantenían una cierta distancia sin dejar de conectar la energía que los rodeaba.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –Sasuke esperó imaginando que escucharía algo sobre mantenerse juntos para que la energía no se dispersara. Pero sentía el chakra tan estable que solo aumentó su confianza en el experimento.

– El kyubi no deja de maldecir.

Sasuke compartió la sonrisa divertida de Naruto con una mueca burlona, seguro que las maldiciones del zorro iban dirigidas hacia él. Separó sus manos y dio un par de pasos confirmando sus suposiciones. El chakra del kyubi aún se mantenía en ambos pero claramente separado y fluyendo en un torrente que solo aumentó su necesidad de comprobar el alcance. Imaginó un par de sus técnicas basadas en esa energía pero no pudo ponerlas en práctica cuando la voz de Naruto interrumpió sus pensamientos.

– ¿Por qué tienes el sharingan? –preguntó inclinando un poco la cabeza.

– Solo por precaución –mintió, convencido de que era mejor mantener en secreto su ambigua relación con el kyubi.

– Aún creo que harías una gran diferencia si vienes conmigo.

– Tampoco he dicho lo contrario –reiteró anulando el sharingan con lo que el chakra a su alrededor desapareció. Tomó nota de ese detalle para analizarlo después pero era obvio que Naruto quería iniciar una conversación cansada que entorpecería por completo su entrenamiento. Bufó con fastidio y sino hubieran logrado tan buenos resultados estaría molesto así que decidió darle la oportunidad de que siguiera hablando.

– Pero no vendrás –afirmó inhibiendo su propia energía al ver las intenciones del moreno.

– Te lo he dicho suficientes veces como para que ya lo hubieras aceptado.

– He estado pensado… –murmuró desviando la mirada– en esa técnica. El Edo Tensei. Baachan dice que puede revivir a cualquier ninja y si Madara esta detrás de esa técnica definitivamente elegirá a ninjas fuertes. ¿Crees que podría revivir a Itachi?

Justo cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de pedirle que no hiciera esfuerzos inútiles, aquella pregunta no solo lo tomó por sorpresa. Al principio le molesto no haberlo considerado, tan ocupado estaba en mantener a Konoha no solo lejos de sus intenciones sino de sus pensamientos también que paso por alto un detalle tan obvio. Definitivamente Itachi sería uno de los primeros en sufrir esa técnica. Justo en ese momento Madara estaría más dispuesto a utilizarlo en su contra. Comenzó a odiarlo muy lentamente de nuevo imaginando a su hermano "vivo" _una vez más_.

Reconsideró las palabras de Naruto una segunda vez sintiendo que parte de su enojo se dirigía hacia el rubio. Estaba seguro de conocerlo suficiente para saber que esa pregunta no la había _pensado_ él. Y si era idea de la vieja entrometida obligarlo a ayudarla… tendría que asegurarse de dejarle claro lo lejos que estaba de poder manipularlo.

– Mataré a Madara si de eso se trata –sentenció con un tono carente de emociones.

Por un momento Naruto se arrepintió de haber soltado esa pregunta. Realmente no era algo que se le hubiera ocurrido, pero lo había escuchado por accidente en la aldea, cuando incluso el nombre de su padre fue mencionado. Imaginó lo horrible que sería para él enfrentarlo y para Sasuke ver a su hermano. Trató de pensar por si mismo cómo debía enfrentarse a esa posibilidad pero cuando sus emociones lo sobrepasaron supo que no sería bueno ocultarle un problema como ese a Sasuke. Aunado a su interés por que el Uchiha lo ayudara.

Ahora solo esperaba no haberse excedido.

– Y a ti te golpearé si vuelves a ir a Konoha.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A qué demonios viene eso?! –chilló olvidándose de todos sus temores, solo para no dejarse amedrentar– ¡Ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo!

– Pero no incluía que volvieras con mensajes.

– ¡¿Cuál estúpido mensaje?! ¡Solo estoy preocupado por ti! ¡Itachi también me importa!

Tal vez a lo que Sasuke nunca se acostumbraría era a ser sorprendido por Naruto. Pero lo miró largamente con el impasible rostro que empezaba a desesperar al rubio. No necesita ese escrutinio para confirmar que Naruto era sincero pero siempre era una sorpresa escuchar sus sentimientos de un modo tan simple. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien referirse a su hermano como parte de una familia. Había vivido toda su infancia escuchando elogios y comentarios variados sobre Itachi pero siempre iban dirigidos a su fuerza, al orgullo que representaba para su clan e incluso palabras de envidia y a veces de odio. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que alguien se intereso por él como un simple acto de preocupación. Por un momento deseó que Itachi estuviera vivo… solo para ver la expresión en su rostro ante semejante comentario.

Desvió la mirada un momento dejándose llevar por una repentina sensación. Era como el recuerdo de un sueño que no se había quedado bien grabado en su mente, pero si en algún lugar más profundo dentro de si. Podía recordar una conversación con Itachi, muy vagamente acerca de sus lazos como hermanos. Itachi no había sido el asesino por el que siempre esperó una venganza. Él había sacrificado su vida por alguien que hasta ese momento no era capaz de valorarlo. Eso lo sabía bien, aún no podía olvidar tantos años de odio, y aún esperaba vagamente que ciertas personas pagaran por el infierno que le hicieron vivir.

Entonces volvió a mirar a Naruto. Curiosamente eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer. Mirar al rubio para olvidarse de sus intentos homicidas. Le parecía terrible y al mismo tiempo reconfortante saber que todavía le quedaba suficiente humanidad para amar a ese revoltoso ninja. Tal vez Naruto nunca lo entendería, por eso seguía haciéndole peticiones que de algún modo indirecto lo lastimaban y quizá tampoco entendería lo indispensable que era para su vida, por eso le era tan difícil negarse.

– Madara es el único que me supone un problema –dijo finalmente– mientras él desaparezca no me interesa lo que le suceda a tus amigos.

Naruto infló las mejillas a punto de estallar en quejas pero ante la terminante mirada oscura supo que eso era lo más que podía lograr. Y tal vez no fuera tan mala idea, siendo Madara el mayor de los problemas, no solo para Sasuke sino para el resto de los ninjas, alejarlo a él era una victoria prácticamente segura.

Empezó a sonreír con aquel gesto infantil que podía doblegar cualquier pensamiento negativo en Sasuke mientras éste se acercaba para tomar su rostro. Apoyó una mano sobre su barbilla encontrando sus miradas.

– Creo que me merezco algo por semejante favor –sonrió de lado llevando su mano libre hacia la cintura del rubio donde no tardó en deslizarla por debajo de la ropa. Naruto dio un leve respingo comprendiendo sus intenciones.

– E-Eso creo –dijo haciendo esfuerzos por mantener su sonrisa– ¡puedo cocinar algo como agradecimiento! –gritó feliz de su repentina ocurrencia. Por un momento la expresión de Sasuke se congeló antes de reconsiderar la sugerencia.

– Sé que puedes preparar algo para mí –continuo en un suave ronroneo acercándose a su oreja para morder la piel sensible detrás de ella– y creo que eres bueno en ello.

Naruto suspiró derrotado mientras la distancia entre ambos se volvía nula sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke que rápidamente lo cubrió. Se dejo llevar por el suave beso que apenas rozaba sus labios sintiendo el latido de sus corazones que prácticamente se volvió uno.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

– Suena como una historia bastante descabellada –comentó Mei arqueando una ceja en un gesto que en su rostro parecía casi infantil. Luego de escuchar la historia de Tsunade, tanto ella como Onoki habían guardado un incómodo silencio bajo los murmullos molestos del Raikage. Miró de reojo a Gaara pero éste parecía ausente de la conversación.

– Lo ha sido –murmuró la rubia con un suspiro pesado– y aunque no tengo modo de probarlo, creo que puede servirnos para enfrentar a Madara.

– No imagino que pudieras inventar algo como esto –siseo el Tsuchikage casi riendo– ¿hay algo que quieras decir, Kazekage? –su pregunta podía tomarse como una burla dada las diferencias que habían existido entre ambos Kages pero lo cierto es que Onoki empezaba a interesarse en las opiniones de alguien tan joven. Gaara no parecía el tipo de persona que hablara por arrogancia.

– Madara ha demostrado ser capaz de muchas acciones desesperadas –comenzó sin mirar a nadie– y si esta fue solo un intento más por desestabilizar la Alianza no deberíamos desaprovechar su debilidad –el anciano asintió un tanto convencido a diferencia del Raikage, quien se había mantenido mirando la ventana dando la espalda a la improvisada reunión.

– ¡¿Entonces vamos a perder el tiempo persiguiendo sombras?! –estalló girando para enfrentarlos.

– Destruiremos sus recursos –retomó Tsunade volviendo a enfrentar sus miradas– si esta usando el Edo Tensei como una forma de distraernos, atacaremos antes de que pueda recuperarse.

– Estás muy confiada en que no puede defenderse –comentó Onoki.

– Lo cierto es que enviar a un solo ninja revivido es extraño –murmuró la Mizukage– no parece que intente atacar. Debió enviar a un gran número para aprovechar que todavía no estamos listos.

– También suena como si estuviera buscando algo –retomó el Tsuchikage recibiendo una mirada tensa de Gaara pero no lo notó– pudo haber enviado espías a todas las aldeas pero solo siguió a Konoha. Como si persiguiera a los que estuvieron involucrados en este supuesto genjutsu.

– El kyubi –terció el Raikage, por primera vez tranquilo, su mirada empezaba a reflejar comprensión– considerando a todos los que estuvieron durante ese ataque, Madara pudo estar buscando apoderarse del kyubi.

– Pero no lo consiguió –murmuró Terumi mirando de reojo a Tsunade.

– No lo hizo. El kyubi aún esta dentro de Naruto –afirmó, aunque ya lo había dicho muchas veces empezaba a temer el rumbo que tomaba la conversación– pero no podemos detenernos a pensar en lo que Madara planeaba, por ahora…

– Y justo después de ese intento de robo –continuo Onoki ignorando el comentario de la Hokage– el jinchuriki logró controlar al Kyubi… El Raikage tiene razón, suena bastante extraño.

– Quizá sea algo que ese chico aprendió dentro del genjutsu –aportó la pelirroja.

– ¿Solo? –instó el Raikage cruzándose de brazos.

– Solo había Uchihas dentro del genjutsu –recapitulo Mei. Las expresiones de Gaara y Tsunade empezaron a flaquear pero los otros tres parecían inmersos en sus propias deducciones.

– Y ese otro ninja de Konoha. Dudo que alguno pudiera ayudarle –Onoki suspiró dejándose caer en su asiento.

– Pero dijiste que Sasuke Uchiha esta en Konoha –Mei se giró para mirar a Tsunade– él no tendrá algo que ver, ¿cierto? –por primera vez la que parecía la pregunta más absurda de todas fue dicha, aunque ninguno se atrevió a decirlo antes, cada uno lo había considerado de un modo diferente. Justo en ese momento todas las miradas se enfocaron en la Hokage. Incluso la de Gaara quien se preguntó si Sasuke tendría una oportunidad de ser aceptado.

– …No –dijo luego de un largo silencio. El Raikage bufó demostrando sus dudas antes de volverse de nuevo hacia la ventana– él no tiene nada que ver con Naruto –mintió con una frase tan débil que Gaara casi creyó ver las dudas en los rostros de Terumi y Onoki pero ninguno insistió.

– También dijiste que el jinchuriki esta entrenando fuera de la aldea –dijo el Raikage mirando su propio reflejó en el cristal, y al mismo tiempo el de Tsunade– ¿dónde exactamente esta?

– Eso es algo que no puedo responder tan abiertamente.

– ¿Quién lo esta ayudando? –intervino el Tsuchikage de pronto interesado en el tema.

– Tampoco puedo decirlo.

– Son demasiados secretos, Hokage.

– He visto a Naruto –dijo Gaara sin dirigirse a ninguno en especial– no creo que sea arriesgado dejar que intervenga. El control que tiene ahora del kyubi es bastante bueno. Tal vez sea un poco diferente a lo que ha logrado el jinchuriki del Hachibi pero servirá. Si podemos librarnos de la amenaza de Madara antes de que se recupere no creo que sea necesario averiguar el cómo se logró.

– ¿Realmente crees que podemos pasar por alto ese tipo de detalles? –retó el Tsuchikage.

– Existe la posibilidad de que nunca lo averigüemos.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Terumi olvidando sus propias dudas.

– Porque ni siquiera el mismo Naruto recuerda qué ocurrió dentro del genjutsu.

Aquello sirvió incluso para desestabilizar las dudas del Raikage, quien se giró para mirar al pelirrojo. De pronto el resto tomaron el comentario como una verdad absoluta considerando los hechos como algo irrefutable. Solo los Uchiha eran capaces de crear ilusiones con todas las características que se habían mencionado y si ambos habían intentando arrebatar al kyubi de su portador, el hecho de que éste se hubiera liberado y escapado de la trampa, aún sin recuerdos, significaba que no era solo un chico con una gran boca. En sus mentes se había convertido en alguien capaz de controlar al bijuu luego de una experiencia traumática como lo fuera el genjutsu.

Tsunade se contuvo de mirar a Gaara pero debía agradecer que el chico fuera capaz de pensar tan rápido y mantenerse tranquilo ante semejante situación. Aunque también se sentía molesta consigo misma por su falta de ética como líder de la aldea. Había dejado que sus emociones influyeran tanto que por un interminable momento puso en peligro la vida y seguridad de Naruto. Eso era algo no solo imperdonable sino que debía evitar que volviera a suceder.

Gaara le sostuvo la mirada al Raikage hasta que éste perdió todas sus quejas, al menos de momento había logrado que dejaran el tema por concluido. En parte por mentiras y verdades a medias, pero por mantener a salvo a Naruto valía la pena arriesgarse de ese modo. Solo habían perdido la oportunidad de devolverle su vida a Sasuke… aunque internamente sabía que ese asunto rozaba lo imposible.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Zetsu apareció de pronto en mitad del espacio vacío de la profunda cueva donde Madara lo esperaba, el ser amorfo, se deslizó entre la tierra mirando a su alrededor hasta localizar al Uchiha que se mantenía prácticamente en la misma posición donde lo había dejado antes de salir a investigar. Madara lucía el semblante pálido y ausente de alguien que estuvo muy cerca de morir y aunque su mirada aún parecía algo desorientada mantenía fijo el sharingan como un mal hábito. Zetsu permaneció en el lugar de donde había salido, a medio cuerpo por desenterrar mirando a Madara.

– Fue inútil –comenzó cuando comprobó que no recibiría algún tipo de bienvenida– para ser una reunión improvisada, tiene demasiada seguridad. Me fue imposible entrar –Madara asintió aún sin mirarlo.

– ¿Viste a todos los Kages? –el murmullo casi carente de vida era muy similar a la primera vez que Zetsu se relacionó con Madara, pero incluso en ese momento parecía aún más aterrador. Durante los últimos días el ser bipolar se preguntó varias veces sino estaría acompañando a alguien a punto de morir.

– A los cinco –asintió con la cabeza y el lado oscuro de su rostro respondió.

– Incluso Tsunade…

– También ella –respondió el lado blanco sin saber si lo último había sido una pregunta, aún intrigado por el reciente interés del Uchiha en la Hokage.

Madara suspiró cerrando los ojos en la comodidad de ese oscuro lugar. Había perdido la noción del tiempo luego de perder el conocimiento una y otra vez. Aún se sentía atrapado en una pesadilla pero era más fuerte su voluntad que ya lo había salvado de la muerte en una ocasión. Hacía tal vez un par de horas o minutos había enviado a Zetsu a investigar la repentina reunión de Kages que se había organizado en la frontera de Konoha, y aunque no le había llevado buenas noticias, para él era suficiente haberse mantenido consciente durante toda la espera. Estaba casi seguro que había sido el período de tiempo más largo que había soportado, y fue suficiente para recapitular lo sucedido desde el momento en que Sasuke y Naruto se enfrentaron.

De haber sabido que solo se trataba de un estúpido jutsu de Itachi no habría cometido la imprudencia de intervenir. De haberse quedado al margen pudo haber liberado a Sasuke sin problemas y de paso capturar al jinchuriki con su mente sumergida en ilusiones.

Pero cuando vio el golpe que cruzaron los eternos rivales solo pudo reconocer un impacto muy diferente al que podría crear la colisión de sus ataques. Cuando se acercó para separar a Sasuke ya era tarde para evitar el ser absorbido por el genjutsu, pero no lo suficiente para tratar de debilitarlo. Un par de sellos bastaron para crear una ilusión dentro de la que se había activado con un solo propósito: olvidar a Naruto Uzumaki. No estaba seguro que eso funcionara, fue puro instinto lo que lo llevó a intentarlo pero si iban a ser atrapados debilitaría al jinchuriki del único modo lógico dentro de un genjutsu; a través de la mente.

Lo que no esperaba era que la ilusión de Itachi no había sido planeada para destruir. Aún en ese momento no tenía idea de cuál había sido su objetivo pero cuando intentó forzar el olvido del Uzumaki, se cruzó con el objetivo de Itachi provocando que todos olvidaran sus propias vidas. No tardó mucho en recuperar sus recuerdos pero el genjutsu avanzaba muy rápido. Tampoco le tomó mucho averiguar la repentina situación del kyubi, libre para ser atrapado y solo teniendo a Itachi como enemigo capaz de atacar. Por suerte siendo el otro Uchiha apenas un reflejo de su propio chakra, no representó gran problema. Al final solo tuvo que acorralar al zorro hasta un momento en que pudo preparar un sello para atraparlo. Pero no contaba con la necia voluntad del jinchuriki.

En esos escasos minutos antes del final fue donde cometió el mayor de sus errores, después de ser tan precavido aún le resultaba molesto haberse dejado engañar por un par de niños. Tuvo la oportunidad de realizar los sellos sobre el kyubi justo en el momento en que Sasuke activó su propia ilusión. El resultado había sido una curiosa paradoja donde las realidades de tres ilusiones juntas se mezclaron con la auténtica verdad. Una parte dejo escapar al kyubi, otra, en algún momento le hizo creer la muerte del jinchuriki a manos de Sasuke, él mismo se vio inmerso en el sello que había intentado imponer al zorro. Finalmente todas las ilusiones se destruyeron y pudo escuchar una voz que nombraba a Naruto Uzumaki como un eco de su primera intervención, el flujo de chakra fue intervenido, aunque tampoco llegó a descubrir cuál era el origen. Y lo que más le preocupaba corroborar era el último momento que pudo captar donde Sasuke se convertía en el nuevo jinchuriki del kyubi.

Tenía la sensación de que sus recuerdos dentro del genjutsu se desvanecían como si solo fueran parte de un sueño, curioso ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ese tipo de reacciones tan humanas, pero tampoco le parecía extraño luego del complejo sistema de ilusiones que crearon inconsciente y conscientemente de un modo tan agresivo y falto de coherencia para las normas de tales técnicas. Estaba seguro que quienes hubieran resultado vivos también tendrían un pequeño episodio de olvido. Que esa hubiera sido la única secuela sería lo mejor que pudo pasarle, considerando que pudo perder la cordura o incluso la vida.

Dejo escapar un suspiro más mientras abría los ojos hacia el techo poroso de la cueva. La traición de Sasuke le supondría un gran problema de ser cierta, y no encontraba motivos para convencerse de lo contrario. Aún sin haber salido al exterior todo se lo confirmaba. Para empezar había sido cierta la ilusión donde accidentalmente quedó atrapado, la infinidad de pesadillas que había vivido los últimos días se lo reiteraban. Estaba consciente de que sus facultades habían sido debilitadas hasta llevarlo al borde de la muerte. Resultaba terriblemente molesto verse en esa absurda desventaja, pero no podía hacer nada, mantener la calma y ser paciente era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que él resultara vencedor.

La dirección que había tomado la Alianza también era sospechosa. Esa repentina reunión entre Kages bien podría haberse llevado acabo para explicar la nueva situación del kyubi, la muerte de Naruto y quizá su ausencia del mundo ninja.

Tal vez había perdido el control de la situación y sus intenciones por encabezar la guerra contra la Alianza tendrían que verse interrumpidas pero este no era el final de su plan. Aún contaba con los siete bijuus restantes. Solo debía concentrarse en sus próximas acciones, él mejor que nadie sabía lo fácil que era acercarse a Sasuke. Aunque le tomara más tiempo del esperado, eventualmente vería realizado el "Plan Ojo de Luna".

Zetsu miró en silencio el estado casi inactivo de Madara, deslizándose muy lentamente bajo tierra hasta que solo sus ojos quedaron descubiertos. De pronto le pareció muy curioso el hecho de que el Uchiha no mostraba mejoras, por el contrario, cada día parecía empeorar. Aunque su determinación por mantenerse al pie de la guerra aún no desaparecía, comenzaba a sospechar que estaba compartiendo el espacio con alguien prácticamente muerto.

Esa idea había rondado mucho tiempo en su cabeza luego de que Kabuto se negara a seguirlos.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

No era la primera vez que Naruto veía en un estado inconveniente a la quinta Hokage aunque al parecer para Kakashi era todo lo contrario. Pero seguro que sería sorpresivo para cualquier miembro de la aldea ver a su líder… ebria. Mientras el rubio escuchaba el absurdo discurso de la rubia, el ex-anbu parecía tener problemas para mantenerse sereno. A criterio de Naruto todo era culpa de Tsunade, luego de que fuera ella quien lo citara a una hora especifica solo para llegar cuatro después, y él inocentemente preguntara el motivo, la mujer se soltó en todo un discurso del que ya llevaba media hora. Y del que Naruto no tenía idea, salvo por las reiteradas ocasiones en que el nombre de Sasuke surgía acompañado de insultos y a veces de pequeñas pausas.

Al parecer a la Hokage se le habían terminado los adjetivos para referirse al Uchiha.

Pero el que la reunión con los Kages se hubiera extendido, que ella hubiera tenido problemas para explicar la nueva situación de la aldea y que Naruto hubiera tenido que esperar por horas no le daba derecho de embriagarse felizmente en cualquier rincón del país.

Naruto dejo escapar un suspiro profundo que delataba sus amargos pensamientos y en cuanto vio la mirada feroz de la Hokage casi se sintió pequeño.

– ¡Agh! ¡Ya entendí! –gritó cuando la tensión llegó a un nuevo nivel provocando un respingo asustado en Shizune quien hacía vanos esfuerzos por ocultarse cerca de un librero– ¡pero estoy cansado! ¡Tengo hambre y el Ichiraku Ramen aún no ha sido restaurado!

– ¡¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?! –gritó Tsunade, fastidiada tanto como el menor, sin notar su absurdo reclamo.

– Pues mía no… –murmuró pensativo.

– ¡No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho! ¡Todo este problema es tu culpa y yo tengo que recibir los regaños!

– ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el ramen?!

Fue imposible que Kakashi pudiera contenerse más, pero a riesgo de recibir la furia de la Hokage atinó a bajar la cabeza cubriéndose la boca apesar de la máscara, solo para que no se notara su amplia sonrisa. Estaba consciente de la seriedad del problema pero con Naruto cerca era imposible no relajarse, y quizá también era algo que Tsunade necesitaba. Aunque para ella liberar estrés fuera a base de gritos.

– ¡Me importa poco tu ramen! ¡¿Cómo piensas solucionar esto?!

– ¡Ah! –su boca formó una especie de "o" antes de sonreír con aquel gesto infantil que al parecer nunca perdería– eso ya lo tengo solucionado. Y te alegrara saber que fue idea de Sasuke –su sonrisa no desapareció aunque cerró los ojos concentrando su chakra.

No pudo ver el chirriar que destilaron los dientes de Tsunade ante su insinuación de que debía agradecer algo al Uchiha pero sirvió para ayudar a Kakashi a tranquilizarse. Los tres lo observaron en silencio hasta que el chakra del kyubi emergió alrededor de su cuerpo en una forma a la que empezaba a acostumbrarse pero para el resto fue una sorpresa un tanto inquietante. Lo único indiscutible era el poder que emanaba, una fuerza tal que por un momento la única pregunta que Kakashi pudo hacerse fue ¿cómo era posible que nadie lo notara antes? ¿Dónde se escondían que les permitía ocultar semejante hazaña?

– ¿Qué es…? –Tsunade rodeó su escritorio para acercarse a Naruto justo cuando éste abría los ojos devolviéndole una amplia sonrisa, su mano se congeló en el aire antes de tocarlo.

– ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó emocionado– ¡me veo increíble! –alardeo apoyando las manos en sus caderas.

– Creí que Sasuke tenía el control del kyubi –comentó Kakashi acercándose para examinar el fulgor que parecía quemante.

– Y así es –el rubio bajo la mirada sin comprender el comentario.

– Pero tú puedes usarlo a voluntad –continuo Tsunade ignorando la voz de Naruto quien acentúo su mueca molesta al ver sus intenciones de presumir completamente ignoradas.

– No entiendo –dijo arrastrando las palabras. Kakashi le dirigió una mirada ausente de emociones, por un momento olvidando lo difícil que era explicarse con Naruto.

– Verás, –comenzó mirando el tanteo de Tsunade sobre el hombro de Naruto– cuando dijiste que Sasuke era el jinchuriki del kyubi, o al menos en parte ya que podía controlar su chakra, creímos que necesitarías tenerlo cerca para que él lo manipulara a través de su sharingan.

– Pero no tengo el poder completo del kyubi –dijo mirando la palma de su mano un momento antes de girarse hacia Tsunade quien palpaba la energía a su alrededor con movimientos rápidos como si temiera salir lastimada. Tenía sentido si su cuerpo parecía rodeado de fuego, pero volvió a fruncir el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que la energía no pasaba al cuerpo de la Hokage tal y como había sucedido con Sasuke.

– ¿Cómo es que puedes controlarlo sin que él te domine? –preguntó Tsunade recordando las varias ocasiones que el rubio perdió el control, ignoró su último comentario, aunque Kakashi se llevó una mano al mentón considerándolo.

– No… estoy muy seguro –dijo desviando la mirada. Una de las recomendaciones de Sasuke había sido no hablar sobre su relación con el kyubi, y aunque tampoco quería mentirles a las dos personas frente a él al menos podría evitar responder.

– Tal vez tiene algo que ver con el sharingan –aportó Kakashi sabiendo que el entendimiento de Naruto se basaba en cuestiones prácticas. Aunque lo llevara acabo eso no quería decir que pudiera explicarlo.

– Significa que el control que tiene ese Uchiha es peor de lo que pensé –dijo la Hokage alejándose un poco lanzando una mirada crítica al rubio. Se apoyó en el escritorio cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

De pronto el buen ánimo de Naruto se esfumó y con ello la transformación de su cuerpo. Volvió a su estado normal con un resoplido. Una vez más nadie lo consideraba capaz, todo tenía que ver con Sasuke. Entonces sintió un súbito interés por verlo, solo para golpearlo.

– Pero podría ser útil –murmuró Shizune sin intenciones de moverse de su sitio– incluso parece tener un control mejor que el de Killer Bee –Kakashi asintió devolviendo un fugaz rayo de esperanza en el rubio.

– Estoy seguro de que ahora puedo vencer a Madara –dijo Naruto recuperando su ánimo en sus acostumbradas reacciones volátiles. Tsunade arqueó una ceja sintiendo una vena tensa que afloraba en su frente– Sasuke también aceptó ayudar –y eso fue suficiente para que la Hokage perdiera el control, arremetió contra el rubio asestando un golpe seco contra su cabeza manteniendo el puño en alto para tratar de recuperar su control.– Auch, ¿ahora que dije? –chilló llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza– baachan, ya necesitas jubilarte. Tanta tensión esta acabando contigo.

– ¡Pequeño mocoso ingrato, te voy a enseñar quien esta acabando con quien! –pero sus amenazas fueron interrumpidas por Shizune y Kakashi quienes la sostuvieron de cada brazo.

– Podríamos escucharlo primero –sonrió Kakashi.

– Recuerde la estrategia, Tsunade-sama –agregó Shizune riendo nerviosa.

La Hokage bufó alejando a ambos ninjas con un par de movimientos toscos, pero no intentó nada más. La estrategia que su asistente mencionaba era una simple treta para engañar a Naruto de que aceptarían a Sasuke y al final atraparlos a ambos. O algo parecido, porque aunque originalmente esa era la idea, ahora que sabía el tipo de relación que existía entre _esos_ dos le resultaba más difícil tomar decisiones sobre su futuro.

– ¿Cuál es la ayuda? –retomó el ex-anbu tomando por sorpresa a Naruto un momento antes de que pudiera responder.

– Ayudar a la aldea como parte de los anbu –sonrió como si estuviera hablando del clima– pero a nuestro modo. Con nuestras condiciones.

"Nuestro modo" "nuestras condiciones" no era más que un mensaje de Sasuke a través de Naruto y un golpe más a la paciencia de Tsunade que finalmente se había terminado. Haciéndola albergar ideas homicidas donde "accidentalmente" Sasuke moría en la guerra.

Nadie podría culparla si eso sucedía. Ni siquiera la enorme sonrisa que Naruto tenía en ese momento. La misma que había perdido tres años atrás cuando Sasuke abandonó la aldea. Porque aún intentaba convencerse que la desolación del rubio y la desaparición del Uchiha no tenían nada que ver.

Suspiró con cansancio cruzando la habitación para alejarse de todos. _Había sido un largo día… _Mientras cerraba la puerta el trío de miradas la acompañó sin decir nada, luego se miraron entre si hasta que Shizune salió corriendo detrás de la Hokage.

– Por cierto, Naruto –dijo Kakashi usando la falsa sonrisa que nunca presagiaba nada bueno– ¿cuánto tiempo te toma llegar aquí?

Naruto abrió la boca para responder un segundo antes de volver a cerrarla. La segunda recomendación de Sasuke era que nunca hablara sobre su reciente modo de vida, sus hábitos y por supuesto sobre el barrio Uchiha. No entendía la paranoia de Sasuke pero era curioso comprobar el hecho de que se anticipaba a las acciones tanto de Tsunade como de Kakashi.

– Tengo que irme, Kakashi-sensei –le devolvió el gesto acompañado de un ademán con la mano antes de seguir los pasos de Tsunade.

El jounin permaneció en su sitio claramente divertido. Sasuke volvía a estar un paso por delante de ellos pero quizá su mayor logro sería haber convertido a Naruto en un ninja en toda regla, alguien perspicaz, de pensamiento y acciones rápidas. Llegaría un momento en que Tsunade tendría que aceptarlo y al mismo tiempo reconocer que la influencia ejercida en Naruto tendría que haber surtido el efecto contrario en Sasuke. ¿Qué tipo de cualidades habría contagiado al Uchiha?

Igual que el día en que aceptó liderar al equipo 7, aunque quizá en ese momento un poco más, se alegraba de haberlo hecho. Ese trío siempre le devolvió gratas sorpresas, porque apesar de los momentos difíciles sus vidas estaban tomando el camino correcto luego de tanto tiempo. Y aunque nunca imagino a Sakura como pareja de Sasuke, tampoco la imaginó al lado de Naruto y definitivamente nunca se le cruzó por la mente la idea de que ese par tan opuesto pudieran volverse tan unidos. No solo en un aspecto emocional sino también en los pequeños detalles como ninjas. Si las palabras de Naruto eran ciertas, el inmenso poder que había demostrado en esa sala, en un estado pasivo, debía duplicarse o triplicarse con la presencia de Sasuke.

Esa sería una sorpresa más que Kakashi no se perdería por nada.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

La Alianza Shinobi se mostró aún más unida luego del aviso de Tsunade sobre la posible debilidad de Madara y el inestable plan de Kabuto, con ello la unión de los ninjas se dividió en tres grandes grupos dedicados a proteger las aldeas; otro para la cacería de los ninjas revividos; y un último grupo estaba encargado de encontrar a Madara y Kabuto.

Un par de semanas después del aviso, todo parecía una rutina sin mayores complicaciones, pese a que los Kages esperaban crueles enfrentamientos contra los mejores shinobis de la historia, ninguno de los revividos había presentado mayores batallas que una docena de ninjas como máximo no pudieran controlar. Madara no daba señales de vida, y la pasividad del enemigo solo mantenía la alerta en todas las aldeas.

Un pequeño grupo de ninjas se dividió en dos parejas a mitad de un bosque cerca del desierto que rodeaba Sunagakure. Luego de una intensa batalla contra un shinobi desconocido, al final el grupo pudo debilitarlo y en poco tiempo atraparlo dentro de un sello que pocas veces había sido utilizado en el pasado. Los símbolos y el pergamino que cubrieron el cuerpo aún no muerto del ninja dieron por finalizada la batalla, donde dos de ellos se separaron para asegurar la zona.

Muy cerca del lugar donde se habían detenido, un ninja cuya mirada vacía delataba la falta de vida en su cuerpo los vigiló unos minutos antes de girar y volver a su punto de origen.

No hubo necesidad de que Kabuto lo recibiera para comprender todo lo que había sucedido. Luego de varias semanas enviando diferentes ninjas a todas las aldeas, comprobó la información que Zetsu ya le había dado. Al parecer la guerra había terminado antes de empezar y la emboscada que Sasuke había preparado para Madara había sido letal. Con el Uchiha fuera del ataque, Kabuto perdió también el uso de los jinchurikis, y las células de Zetsu, que eran necesarios para enfrentarse a la Alianza. Peor aún, el rumor de que Naruto, no solo estaba vivo, sino que además era capaz de controlar al kyubi lo hizo dudar sobre una posible tregua con Sasuke durante el enfrentamiento contra Madara.

Quizá Sasuke no había sido más que un buen actor desde el día en que abandonó su aldea. O tal vez en el momento en que decidió traicionar a Orochimaru. No había otra razón que explicara el repentino cese a su búsqueda como criminal del Libro Bingo. Cual fuera la verdadera explicación, él también había caído en esa ingenuidad y además de la grave desventaja en que se encontraba ahora, también había perdido el cuerpo del Uchiha. Con todos sus proyectos futuros para analizar al clan.

Acorralado, y en la mira completa de la Alianza, solo tenía una última carta que podría darle el lugar que aún ostentaba Madara. Y era precisamente deshacerse de él.

Con el Uchiha muerto, Zetsu no tendría nadie a quien seguir, y él podría ofrecerle una buena oportunidad para recuperar el control sobre la Alianza. Solo debía actuar rápido y esperar. Afortunadamente su paciencia era una de sus mayores virtudes.

Finalmente la suerte de Madara se había terminado.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

El encapuchado se deslizó entre los árboles esquivando el certero ataque a base de agua de su oponente cuya cinta en su frente lo distinguía como un ninja de Kirigakure. La extinta luz en sus ojos lo delataba como parte del ejército de inmortales liderados por Kabuto. Aunque no demostraba ser un oponente difícil, el encapuchado parecía más concentrado en defenderse que en atacar, así que sus movimientos eran rápidos pero evitaba cada uno de los ataques del inmortal.

Cuando se percató de cierto chakra familiar muy cerca de su pelea, supo que debía actuar antes de que ese asunto fuera zanjado del modo más violento posible. Se deslizó fuera del campo visual de su enemigo preparando su mejor técnica antes de lanzarse por un costado. El rasengan delató a la persona que se ocultaba tras la máscara oscura y aunque el inmortal hubiera tenido tiempo de mirarlo el golpe en su contra detuvo todos sus movimientos durante varios segundos.

Naruto permaneció a su lado mirando los cientos de pequeños trozos de papel que se habían destruido con el rasengan, pero que pronto empezaron a unirse de nuevo en un efecto muy parecido al que había visto en manos de Konan. Lo observó sin decir nada, sin que su respiración se hubiera agitado pero no pudo reprimir una mueca molesta que se perdía debajo de la máscara. Se llevó una mano a la frente con la intención de quitársela pero recordó que, por mucho que le estorbara, siempre debía usarla. Apesar de los comentarios agrios de Sasuke que aseguraba la inútil función del accesorio, cuando el solo hecho de usar sus técnicas personales ya los delataba suficiente. Y si usarlas no formaba parte de los planes de Tsunade, entonces solo era para molestarlos. Como si fuera un juego infantil entre ella y Sasuke, el Uchiha se había asegurado de firmar las capas que cubrían por completo sus cuerpos con el símbolo inconfundible de su clan. Y ahora ese era su uniforme común, como una rama externa de los anbu, debajo de la capa vestía un traje muy similar al que Itachi usara en su juventud.

Miró hacia las copas de los árboles varios metros por encima de su cabeza esperando encontrar a Sasuke, pero incluso su presencia se había desvanecido. Bufó sin moverse de su lugar, ni siquiera se molestaría en preocuparse, porque obviamente se trataba de otra jugarreta del moreno. Volvió a mirar el cuerpo que aún no terminaba de reconstruirse, esperaría un poco más. Solo Sasuke había aprendido la técnica de sellado que Tsunade intentó instruirle a él, así que no tenía más remedio que esperar.

_Matarlo_ también era una opción, pero él se negaba rotundamente a semejante acción.

Sasuke desapareció su chakra por completo en cuanto comprobó que Naruto se ponía en acción. Era molesto verlo jugar con aquellos débiles ninjas que solo el rubio estaba dispuesto a perseguir, así que su único entretenimiento era seguirlo y ponerlo a prueba hasta que fuera su momento de intervenir. Sellarlos ya era suficiente y mientras Itachi no apareciera como una marioneta más a él no le interesaba lo que hicieran los inmortales. Se mantuvo en su posición vigilante, mirando la repentina quietud de Naruto. Estaba seguro de lo que cruzaba por su mente, pero lo habían hablado tantas veces que nada de lo que dijera surtiría más efecto, así que no se molestó en bajar.

Quizá debía agradecer las actividades extras que habían resultado de aquella absurda misión, aunque técnicamente él ya no pertenecía a Konoha, los ayudaba a mantenerse en forma y practicar en campo abierto las técnicas que descubrían poco a poco. Su mirada se mantuvo siempre atenta sobre Naruto en un hábito que aunque le resultó molestó al principio, ahora le parecía agradable. El solo hecho de observar al rubio era algo que le sucedía muy a menudo, sobre todo en ocasiones en que éste no lo notaba, como ese momento o cuando dormía. Era una sensación que aumentaba con saber que Madara ya no era una amenaza y que la guerra perdía oportunidades de llevarse acabo con cada inmortal que era sellado. Ellos no eran los únicos ninjas que se dedicaban a ese cansado trabajo, así que debían llevar un gran avance con la Alianza Shinobi en activo.

Finalmente empezaban a adaptarse a su vida como pareja y mejor aún como familia. Naruto se mostraba cada día más interesado en aprender sobre su clan, y él había reconocido que debían investigar un poco sobre los padres del rubio quien seguía siendo un desastre para cualquier tipo de labor doméstica pero como todo aquello que le interesaba, no desistía en sus intentos. Su paciencia hacia él había adquirido un nuevo nivel y ahora incluso disfrutaba explicarle esas tediosas actividades una y otra vez. Tenía la sensación de que los sentimientos que albergaba hacia Naruto crecían con cada día que despertaban abrazados, no era algo que le dijera muy seguido pero se aseguraba de demostrárselo a la menor oportunidad.

En algún momento de esa diaria convivencia se encontró preguntándose cómo sería un niño nacido de ambos. Alguien en quien se combinaran las habilidades de los dos, con la herencia de su clan y las técnicas destructivas de Naruto. Alguien que seguramente tendría que relacionarse con el kyubi. Sonaba bastante descabellado, pero no podía evitar la curiosidad. Era algún tipo de sueño que había tenido una noche y que por alguna razón no había podido quitarse de la cabeza. No lo había hablado con Naruto y no tenía intención de hacerlo pero cada vez que lo miraba no podía evitar evocar la imagen de un pequeño idéntico a él. Rubio y testarudo.

Mientras esperaba que Naruto dejara su estado ausente por su propia cuenta, sintió una presencia que cruzó muy cerca de él. Una sombra fugaz que surgió y desapareció tan rápido que pensó haberse confundido con los rayos irregulares del sol. Con el ceño fruncido debajo de la máscara y sus sentidos alertas se deslizó entre las ramas sin hacer ruido alguno, perdiéndose con las sombras de los troncos gracias al color totalmente negro de su vestimenta. Sino lo había imaginado aquello podía ser otro inmortal y mientras Naruto no lo viera, él podía emplear sus propios métodos para deshacerse de ellos.

Lo extraño es que _casi_ creyó verle un parecido con Orochimaru.

– ¡Sasuke! –escuchó la voz de Naruto no muy lejos ya que apenas se había movido un par de metros.

Hizo una última revisión a su alrededor aceptando que le había perdido la pista y regresó sobre sus pasos dispuesto a golpear a Naruto por su falta de cuidado al gritar su nombre tan abiertamente. Volvió al espacio donde lo había estado observando notando el cuerpo casi restaurado del ninja mientras Naruto se alejaba un poco dispuesto a retomar la pelea. Se dejó caer desde su sitio para aterrizar sin mucho cuidado frente al rubio.

– ¡Al fin! ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!

– Creí que podías hacerte cargo de la situación –siseo moviendo sus manos en una rápida acción que en breve creó el sello adecuado para devolver el cuerpo a su estado inmóvil. Mientras las ataduras se levantaban sobre el cuerpo, una vez más sus ojos lo engañaron con una falsa visión del sello maldito sobre la piel muerta. Contuvo el impulso de incinerarlo y cuando levantó la mirada Naruto tenía la suya fija en él.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Sasuke estaba seguro de haberle escuchado alguna queja sin sentido sobre su comentario anterior pero la preocupación en su voz era auténtica y sino fuera por la máscara podría verla también en sus ojos. Ese era otro de los repentinos cambios a los que tuvo que acostumbrarse; recibir la preocupación genuina de alguien sin ninguna mala intención. Curiosamente se había adaptado a ello muy rápido, pero solo se lo permitía a Naruto. Sonrío en un breve gesto antes de adoptar una mueca de fastidio.

– Eso debería preguntarlo yo. ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

– Es que… no dejaba de atacarme –balbuceo cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza– y no quiero matar a nadie –terció el mismo argumento que Sasuke ya se había cansado de escuchar.

– Están muertos.

– ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! –gritó sin poder contenerse. Y aunque Sasuke no pudiera ver su rostro estaba casi seguro que acababa de sonrojarse.

– Entonces regresemos. Este era el último de hoy –dio la pequeña charla por terminada girando para volver.

Naruto asintió pero esperó un poco para hurgar entre su ropa hasta que encontró una pequeña bomba. Inclinó un poco la cabeza de modo que la capucha cubrió la única parte de su rostro que la máscara no podía y activó la bomba con lo que un gran destello lo cubrió junto con un par de metros a su alrededor. Esperó algunos segundos hasta que el efecto se desvaneciera antes de volver a mirar. Sasuke ya le debía llevar una ventaja considerable pero tuvo que esperar un poco más hasta que sintió un chakra acercándose. No tardó en reconocerlo como parte de la Alianza y en cuanto se aseguró que andaba por la dirección correcta se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

Al principio, cuando Tsunade le había explicado que debían actuar clandestinamente le molestó, pero cuando Kakashi le habló sobre la mala situación que aún rodeaba a Sasuke ante el mundo ninja, aceptó que era la mejor opción. A ojos de la Alianza, ellos formaban parte de una división extra de los anbu de Konoha y eso era todo lo que debían saber. Sus identidades y habilidades eran un completo secreto incluso para su propia aldea, salvo por quienes estuvieron involucrados en el genjutsu y Gaara. Por eso mismo debían cumplir su trabajo y dejar el traslado de los cuerpos en manos de la Alianza. Cada tercer día, Naruto debía presentarse en la aldea para recibir las instrucciones de dónde debían vigilar y cuántos ninjas, aproximadamente, se habían visto. Mientras ellos vigilaban en las sombras, entre tres o cinco ninjas más esperaban la señal, a base de luz, que les indicaba donde habían sellado a un inmortal. Siempre tenían cuidado de no ser vistos, y aunque Sasuke aseguraba ser solo un espectador, también vigilaba que ningún ninja curioso se les acercara demasiado. Porque era imposible no levantar sospechas y convertirse rápidamente en una especie de leyenda que todos querían comprobar.

Dedicaban un mínimo de tiempo del día a lo que Sasuke llamaba 'cacería' pero su verdadera intención era buscar a Madara. No habían sido asignados a esa división porque Tsunade seguía desconfiando de Sasuke pero eso no evitaba que cumplieran sus propios objetivos. Manteniéndolo en secreto consiguieron que la Hokage aceptara avisarles si llegaban a encontrar a Itachi y con ambos asuntos cubiertos aquella sencilla actividad ayudaba bastante a su entrenamiento constante. Más de una vez, se habían encontrado con el chakra de viejos amigos, pero parte del trato también había sido evitar contacto con algún conocido. A la distancia, Naruto pudo ver a Lee, a Hinata e incluso a Sai un par de veces. Gaara no se encontraba en esa división y por suerte no había escuchado nada sobre su padre.

No se arrepentía de ninguna decisión tomada porque ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo: recuperar la vida de Sasuke. Quitarle la etiqueta de asesino y que volviera a ser reconocido no solo en Konoha sino en todo el mundo ninja.

Sus cavilaciones lo abandonaron en cuanto alcanzó a Sasuke. Aminoró un poco el paso manteniéndose a su lado apenas un par de metros antes de llegar al barrio Uchiha. Ambos podían verlo pero para cualquiera que cruzara esos terrenos, no había nada más que un gran espacio abierto y seco.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Sabía que estaba soñando.

Porque apesar del agradable aroma que impregnaba la casa a pastel recién horneado, despertando su apetito y de la calma que lo cubría, sentado en la mesita baja en el centro de la habitación donde su familia solía reunirse para comer. Incluso cuando sus ojos le mostraban las fotografías familiares cuidadosamente apiladas en una repisa y la certeza de que en su pequeño corazón de niño su mundo no era más grande que el que formaban sus padres y hermano.

No pudo dejarse llevar por tantas agradables emociones, porque apesar de verse a si mismo como un niño, el dolor en su pecho era algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir cada vez que veía los rostros de sus padres. Por eso había abandonado todos sus recuerdos materiales en esa casa, para evitar desmoronarse por algo que nunca volvería.

Se puso de pie acercándose al conjunto de fotografías, a lo lejos escuchó un tintineo proveniente de la cocina, pero se enfocó en una imagen donde él e Itachi miraban sonrientes a la cámara. Había pasado tanto tiempo odiándolo que le parecía increíble lo fácil que ese sentimiento había perdido fuerza. Ahora se sentía un poco culpable por haber dejado todo en manos de Itachi pero también era agradable poder llamarlo 'hermano' otra vez. Acercó su mano a la fotografía pero apenas rozó el marco ésta y todas las que la rodeaban se desvanecieron junto con el tintineo en la habitación contigua.

De pronto la decoración del lugar se transformó para adoptar la actual a la que ya estaba familiarizado. Giró encontrando un mueble diferente en el extremo opuesto, no le pareció extraño pero la única fotografía sobre el llamó su atención. Con el modo bizarro en que los sueños se movían, al siguiente parpadeo estaba sosteniendo la imagen sin poder apartar sus ojos del pequeño bebé rubio cuya enorme sonrisa lo contagió como últimamente ocurría muy seguido.

El curioso hormigueo que experimentaba cada vez que pensaba en esa imagen de Naruto volvió devolviéndolo a su forma adulta. El sentimiento lo ahogó con una intensidad mayor, la suficiente para despertarlo…

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada azul de Naruto, inclinado muy cerca de su rostro.

– Al fin despiertas –murmuró sin darle importancia alejándose. Sentado muy cerca de Sasuke, estiró la toalla que colgaba de sus hombros para secarse el cabello.

Lentamente Sasuke se alejó del mundo de los sueños, manteniendo la imagen infantil de Naruto mientras miraba el techo. Recostado cómodamente al lado de la misma mesita baja que había visto dormido, estiró su brazo con pereza para levantar la toalla que aún sostenía entre sus dedos. Había estado secándose el cabello pero debió quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta.

– ¿Tenías una pesadilla? –preguntó Naruto dejando la toalla sobre su cabeza.

– No exactamente –se levantó con pereza rodeando al rubio para sentarse detrás de él.

Naruto siguió sus movimientos con la mirada hasta que se vio apresado en un abrazo que lo obligó a apoyar la espalda contra el pecho de Sasuke. El moreno apoyó el mentón sobre su cabello rubio y suspiró apretando un poco su agarre. Se abstuvo de preguntar qué ocurría porque tampoco le molestaba la situación, y además porque estaba casi seguro de la respuesta. En los últimos días, Sasuke se despertaba luego de extraños sueños que lo dejaban en ese estado ausente, no duraba mucho y no se había animado a decir algo ni Naruto a preguntar, pero durante ese pequeño lapso parecía necesitar de ese contacto físico. Así que Naruto lo dejo hacer una vez más, se acomodó un poco y apoyó los brazos en las piernas de Sasuke. Se sentía tan relajado que de seguir así no tardaría en dormirse.

Hasta que sintió una caricia en el estómago que lo obligó a abrir los ojos. No debería ser extraño sentir las manos de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo sin importar lo íntima que fuera la caricia, pero ese gesto sobre su estómago se venía repitiendo quizá desde el mismo momento en que empezaron las pesadillas. No era exactamente una caricia, era más bien como un reconocimiento, como si quisiera asegurarse de que su cuerpo seguía completo. Atrapó la mano de Sasuke interrumpiendo su escrutinio, entrelazando sus dedos antes de hablar.

– ¿Qué soñaste? –preguntó cuidando de no sonar molesto.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio permitiendo que la imagen del bebé rubio volviera a su mente. Inconscientemente su mano volvió a trazar círculos sobre el estómago de Naruto pese a que la mano de éste aún se mantenía aferrada. Escuchó lejanamente la voz del rubio usando su nombre para apurar una respuesta.

– Que tú me dabas un regalo –dijo finalmente deteniendo sus manos unidas sobre la suave piel que había alcanzado por debajo de la ropa.

– ¿Yo? –no pudo disimular una risita tratando de imaginar ese tipo de escenario– ¿qué regalo te di?

– Usa la imaginación –murmuró inclinándose un poco para apoyar el rostro sobre el hombro de Naruto.

Nunca habían intercambiado regalos, y pensando bien había muchas cosas que no sabía sobre Sasuke. Pequeños detalles como sus gustos, color favorito y ese tipo de respuestas que se aprendían con la convivencia. Siendo niños nunca le intereso nada más que demostrar ser el mejor pero justo ahora sintió una repentina curiosidad por saber esos detalles sosos. Trató de ignorar la insistente presión del cuerpo de Sasuke para pensar en un posible regalo. Si justo en ese momento tuviera que darle algo tendría que ser algo que necesitaba, o que le gustara. Pero no sabía mucho sobre ello.

– Supongo… que no hay muchas cosas que quieras –evocó las palabras que el mismo Sasuke había usado durante su entrevista como equipo 7 frente a Kakashi. No porque fueran ciertas justo en ese momento sino porque podían definir un poco la personalidad del Uchiha. No parecía tener gusto especial por la ropa o la comida– si esperaras un regalo tendría que ser algo que necesites. Algo que sea importante para ti… –murmuró tomándose muy en serio la pregunta. De pronto una sola persona llegó a su mente– supongo que querrías ver a Itachi.

Sasuke dio un ligero respingo por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. No era que no pensara en su hermano, solo que había pasado a formar parte de su familia otra vez, aunque solo fuera como un recuerdo del hermano que tuvo alguna vez. No era en él en quien estaba pensado pero consideró la posibilidad.

– Pero no puedo cumplir eso –sonrió continuando su monólogo. Hizo un nuevo esfuerzo buscando en las palabras de Sasuke que podía recordar– también esta tu clan. Querías revivirlo –solo al decirlo cayó en cuenta del problema y su sonrisa murió volviéndose un gesto pensativo.

Aceptándolo como pareja había renunciado a su oportunidad de revivir a su clan. Se suponía que esa era una de sus grandes metas desde que era niño. Ahora tenía miedo de preguntar si había hecho lo correcto. Su cuerpo se tensó entre los brazos de Sasuke que enseguida pudo notar el cambio en su humor. Pero para él no tenía importancia, los objetivos que se había planteado a base del odio que creció dentro de él luego de ver muertos a todos sus seres queridos eran algo que ya había considerado innecesario. Al menos hasta que aquel extraño sueño empezó a repetirse una y otra vez.

– ¿Lo harías? –preguntó llamando la atención de Naruto– si existiera una posibilidad. ¿Me ayudarías a revivir a mi clan?

Lo único que Naruto había podido pensar era en lo imposible de esa idea y de pronto ¿Sasuke sugería una especie de milagro? Bajó la cabeza sintiendo la culpa que empezaba a lastimarlo. Él no era la mejor opción para Sasuke y aún así estaba considerado desafiar toda ley natural. Aunque solo fueran palabras y sueños imposibles, por más que lo ocultara o negara, Sasuke querría una familia. Y en el fondo, él también había esperado tener una. Donde los padres no faltaran y los lazos no se rompieran tan fácilmente. Pero era imposible, no bastaba solo con imaginarlo, porque sencillamente era inútil.

– No me imagino redondo –dijo tratando de levantar su propio ánimo y aprovechando el breve momento en que Sasuke aflojó su abrazo para girarse y enfrentar la mirada oscura pero el moreno mantenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada. Naruto sonrió con un gesto no muy convencido, tomó el rostro ajeno con ambas manos obligándolo a mirarlo y entonces su sonrisa se llenó de sinceridad– lo haré –dijo con firmeza imaginando por un segundo que la posibilidad no era un imposible. Solo por un momento imaginando que el milagro era posible– podemos intentarlo.

Fue el turno de Sasuke para que su corazón se detuviera, sumergiéndose en el sueño donde Naruto quería llevarlo. Un lugar donde todo lo que habían vivido tenía una razón y que el estar juntos era algo mucho más grande de lo que podían sentir. Que aquello que nacía en su pecho cada vez que veía a Naruto era una fuerza capaz de cualquier acción. Y que apesar de todo el daño que había provocado merecía ser feliz.

Lentamente acercó sus rostros hasta unir sus labios en un suave gesto, una caricia llena de ternura que llevó a Naruto a un estado nervioso que carecía de lógica, no siendo la primera vez. Se dejo llevar mientras Sasuke lo empujaba para recostarse sobre su cuerpo, donde continuo repartiendo besos por sus mejillas, bajando por su cuello donde se detuvo. Naruto podía sentir su respiración dejando un suave calor sobre su piel y sus brazos rodeando su cintura para terminar recostando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Lentamente le devolvió el abrazo cubriendo su espalda sin poder evitar que una sonrisa adornara su rostro. Podía sentir el rápido latido de su corazón, como si estuviera a punto de estallar y notando la tranquilidad de Sasuke solo aumentaba su nerviosismo. Trato de convencerse una y otra vez que ese tipo de contacto no era extraño pero la sensibilidad de su cuerpo parecía indicar justo lo contrario. Aún así se atrevió a rozar el cabello negro, enredando los dedos en un gesto al que ya se había acostumbrado. Escuchó un suspiro de labios de Sasuke, entonces dejo de importarle el golpeteo en su pecho.

Sasuke estaba consciente de lo imposible que resultaría agradecer a Naruto, no había palabras o acciones que pudieran expresar lo que sentía. Hasta apenas un momento antes, se sintió culpable por no poder hacerlo. Pero ahora, adormeciéndose por el agradable sonido del corazón de Naruto, supo que no importaba. No había necesidad de fingir ser otra persona. Por alguna razón Naruto lo había aceptado con todo y su enfermiza personalidad, y él no podía rechazarlo apesar de su ruidosa actitud. Por algún motivo que ninguno comprendía resultaron compatibles, eso debía ser suficiente para responder cualquier cuestión. Quizá la idea de revivir a su clan nunca se cumpliría, pero por un momento la completa disposición de Naruto fue suficiente para calmar su ansiedad. Aún existía un bebé en su mente pero empezaba a formar parte de un buen sueño.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Naruto despertó un par de horas después todo lo cómodo que era posible dormir de costado sobre el tatami. Miró frente a él la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín aún abierta con la noche brillando del otro lado. Al moverse un poco notó la presión sobre su cintura del brazo de Sasuke, quien dormía en una posición similar pegado a su espalda. Ambos estaban desnudos y apenas con una sábana que no sabía de donde había salido pero el clima no era tan frío como para molestarlos. Consideró por un momento la idea de levantarse pero sabiendo del sueño ligero de Sasuke prefirió dejarlo dormir un poco más. Al menos hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Aunque cierta humedad entre sus piernas le advirtió que no esperara mucho. Se mordió ligeramente el labio sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas. En su intento por distraerse miró la luna casi llena que se mostraba directamente sobre sus rostros. Hacía mucho tiempo de la última vez que se detuvo a mirar el astro, no le fue difícil sumergirse en el intenso brillo sobre si, como si fuera una acción premeditada. Por un momento deseó que apareciera una estrella fugaz pero la intensidad de la luna le hizo considerar que no había una forma celeste más grande que pudiera escuchar su petición. Si alguien en algún lugar podía escuchar su deseo, realmente esperaba, de todo corazón que pudiera concederlo.

_Deseo tener un bebé para Sasuke_.

Fue solo un pensamiento fugaz que desapareció tan pronto como surgió, entonces se prometió a si mismo que nunca volvería a considerarlo. No había una razón especial, solo quería evitar que se convirtiera en una obsesión, algo como el deseo de venganza de Sasuke que estuvo a punto de consumirlo. Sonrió para si sabiendo que sus vacaciones fuera del mundo dentro de esa casa habían terminado. Era momento de enfrentar la vida fuera del barrio Uchiha y sus viejos miedos no le servirían de nada.

Se levantó de golpe despertando a Sasuke con algo de brusquedad. Mientras buscaba su ropa regada a su alrededor el moreno lo miró un segundo aún adormecido antes de dejarse caer sobre su espalda llevándose una mano a los ojos.

– ¿Y ahora que haces? –murmuró negándose a despertar.

– Tengo hambre –finalmente se puso la playera y se levantó pasando por encima del moreno.

– ¿A esta hora? –dijo antes de que Naruto saliera pero el rubio lo ignoró.

– No es mi culpa. Se supone que comeríamos después de bañarnos.

– ¿Significa que ya tienes antojos? –bromeo sin moverse de su lugar.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero estar gordo! –gritó regresando solo para asomar su cabeza por la puerta y mostrar la lengua.

– Pues engordaras de todas formas si insistes en comer ramen.

– Pero si hace años que no como… ¡Ah! ¡Puedo prepararlo! Al menos hasta que reinstalen el Ichiraku Ramen –sonrió orgulloso de si mismo volviendo a la cocina.

– Ya te dije que no puedes comer esa _cosa_ en esta casa.

– ¡Pues también es mi casa así que haré lo que quiera!

Ese comentario logró una sonrisa mutua que ninguno vio en el otro pero demostraba que sus pensamientos así como sus corazones se unían cada vez más. Sasuke giró la cabeza mirando el mismo espectáculo que Naruto encontró al despertar. La inmensa luna dominaba el cielo como cada mes e inconscientemente un deseo se formó desde lo profundo de su ser.

Cerró los ojos y por primera vez pidió algo que no esperaba recibir para si mismo. Sería el único secreto que guardaría de Naruto, porque aunque estaba pensando en él mientras lo formulaba, también debía aceptar que estaba siendo un poco egoísta.

**- . - . -**

**. - . - .**

Sasuke no era el tipo de persona que creía en los deseos.

Naruto no entendía los misterios que envolvían las estrellas.

Pero un deseo que nacía desde el fondo del corazón no solo era un anhelo sino una petición silenciosa de un alma que aún conservaba su pureza. Y si existía la posibilidad de combinar ese tipo de fuerza, al final el deseo se convertía en un sueño hecho realidad.

Su pasado juntos no condenaba sus vidas, solo convertía su presente en una oportunidad de vivir.

Y solo viviendo se pueden cumplir los sueños.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas finales**: Aww, si, lo sé, "finales" así de feo como se lee, y quiero llorar ;_; lo siento, me contuve tanto de pensar en el final y tengo que reconocer que este capítulo fue muy tierno *^* si alguien no se sensibilizo es que tiene un problema . no, no es cierto, ya sabemos que la sentimental soy yo =D

Con esto espero haber respondido todas las dudas, estoy casi segura de ello, y digo casi porque si algo se me escapó espero que solo sea algún detalle menor. Aún así estaré feliz de recibir cualquier comentario al respecto, sobre el fic en general, qué les pareció el final, alguna idea de cómo embarazar a Naruto y hago segunda parte XD jajajaj, esa no tanto, de momento no tengo contemplada una continuación pero tampoco puedo dar un rotundo "no". Aunque me encantaría una historia que tenga como protagonista a Gaara, creo que me gusto mucho su personalidad en este fic *^* Cualquier duda, queja o amenaza también es bien recibida.

Finalmente, muchas gracias a todas las lindas personas que dejaron un review, cada uno de ellos ayudó mucho a la inspiración y sobre todo a no perder el orden de la trama. Muchas gracias a todos los que dedicaron un minuto a dejar sus comentarios y también a todos los que dedicaron un poco más a leer. Gracias por su tiempo y sobre todo por la paciencia, que ya viendo el estatus del fic, vaya que me llevó un rato .

Con este capítulo termino este largo fic que no es el primero que escribo pero si del fandom de Naruto, no será el último, volveré con algunas ideas más, así que espero leernos de nuevo en otra historia.

Besos,

Yui-chan

* * *

Notas después del final: Luego de terminar la historia he recibido algunos reviews anónimos y como no quiero dejarlos sin responder, modificaré este espacio de vez en cuando si llega algún review más de este tipo. Gracias.

**Arita**: Esa idea de un epílogo suena bastante tentadora, también lo había pensado como un "plus" con respecto a un posible embarazo de Naruto, pero creo que no pude visualizar la idea . lo siento, eso es algo malo en mí, si no me lo puedo creer no puedo escribirlo XD jjajaj. Muchas gracias por tu review, en serio que si lo hubieras mandado antes habría considerado el final que sugieres, suena bastante bien . ¡Saludos!

**Kyouya**: Mmmm, no lo sé, de momento no he considerado una segunda parte, así que no puedo prometer nada. Solo el tiempo dirá XD jejje, gracias por el review.

**Saya Uchiha**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, lamento no poder conceder la más grande petición de mis lectores, (una segunda parte), pero ya veremos que se me ocurre . Sobre la guerra, creo que ya vemos demasiados "destrosos" en el manga =P además que mi interés era enfocarme en las relaciones entre ninjas, cómo quedaron y hacia donde iban. Mmmm, espero que las dudas que te hayan quedado no sean muy graves, trate de cuidar mucho los detalles pero si algo se me paso, puedo explicarte, pero si tiene que ver con "escenas no vistas", entonces si sería un problema, lo siento. También seguiré trabajando en esa idea para Gaara, aunque no me lo imagino con Sai XD jejejej, trataré de visualizarlo =D Gracias por tu tiempo y tus lindos comentarios, espero vernos en alguna otra historia. ¡Besos!


End file.
